My Help and My Temptation
by Dean's evil little hunter
Summary: Did you know Bobby had a niece? Dean didn't. Now she's on the road with the Winchesters lending a hand on hunts. Dean, holed up with a girl, constantly? Sounds like a Dear Penthouse letter. Age is just a number, right? Set at the beginning of Season 3.
1. We were both young when I first saw you

**DISCLAIMER:** Ok, I don't own Supernatural, or anything like that. Sadly I don't own the boys either, Dean would never leave my bedroom if I did. All credit goes to the Kriptkeeper himself.

**A/N: **Ok. So much credit goes to SciFiRN on this story. My fairy godmother of writing as I call her. She has helped me along so much with this story, and without her It either wouldn't be possible or there would be too many places where the writing just sounded wrong.

Here we go.

* * *

"Did I die?"

"What? Come on, no. No!"

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?"

When Dean didn't answer him, he knew the answer. Sam's shoulders dropped in defeat and he sighed. "How long do you get?"

"One year."

Bobby and Ellen walked over to the trunk with the Winchesters. Ellen caught Dean's eyes. "That Demon might be dead, but a whole lot more got through that gate."

Bobby sighed. "Well, I hope you boys are ready, because the war's just begun."

Dean threw the Colt into the trunk. He glanced at his brother and they smiled.

Dean was the one to say it this time. "We got work to do."

After slamming the trunk Dean felt Bobby's hand on his shoulder and, thinking he was going to lecture him more about his deal, he jerked away from the touch.

"Damnit Bobby, just let it go, it's done, alright?"

Bobby ran a hand over his beard. "What in the hell you talkin' bout boy? I just wanna run an idea by you."

Dean nodded. "Oh. Ok, well shoot."

Bobby leaned against the trunk of the Impalla. "Well, now that you got about 200 or more demons on your asses, how bout a little help?"

"Well, it really depends on who you got in mind, I don't know. I mean me and Sam usually do better-"

Bobby spoke up before Dean could finish. "I was talking about Stephanie."

------------One Year Ago:------------

Sam and Dean needed some help finding their father after Meg had taken him hostage, so they went to see Bobby.

Dean paced through the house talking to Bobby. "...Cocked the shotgun and everything."

Bobby smiled a little remembering the story. "Well, John tends to have that affect on people."

Dean smirked before answering. "Yeah, I guess he does."

Dean noticed a darkhaired girl walk into the room with her nose, in what looked like a hundred year old book with about five hundred pages in it, talking and reading as she walked. "Ok, Uncle Bobby I found that Latin translation you wanted"

She noticed the two other men in the room, one more than the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was here."

The girl caught Dean's gaze as she spoke before suddenly looking away as a blush spread across her face.

"Oh, It's all right. I'm Dean." He extended his hand.

"Stephanie." She replied reaching foreward shaking his hand. "I'm Bobby's niece."

Dean glanced at Bobby and raised his eyebrows in question and curiousity. "I didn't know you had a niece." Bobby just nodded.

Dean realized that Stephanie was still holding his hand. When he looked back her eyes met his again, she was gazing into his eyes with such intensity that he couldn't look away. It was almost like a moment of understanding between them, they never met but almost felt like they knew each other very well because they were a lot alike.

Bobby and Sam both noticed the way they were looking at each other and thought of it as something else.

Bobby cleared his throat.

"Stephanie, why don't you go clean the guns, and sharpen the knives."

"Yes, Sir." Just like all good soliders do when they're given orders, Stephanie turned and left. Thankful her back was turned so no one could see her smiling like an idiot as she went.

_Stephanie was 16 then. Dean was 27._

Dean was finally brought back to reality by Sam shaking his arm. "Dean. Hey Dean!"

Dean jumped slightly. "Huh? What yeah?"

Bobby looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Boy, you listenin' to me?"

"Wait a minute, Bobby." Dean shook his head. "She can't be any older than 16. What the hell, she's still a kid."

Bobby snorted. "She's 17 and don't go tellin' me about how she's too young. How old were you when you first started huntin' with your Daddy? She's been huntin' since she was 11, she's pretty good with weapons and she'll rival Sam with her research."

Bobby leaned toward Dean and pointed a finger into his chest. "You just opened the damn _gate to hell_ and let those evil bastards out. You're gonna need all the help you can get. She's good, and she's available to help. You gonna turn down help? You got a problem with her?"

Dean shook his head and backed up. "No, no problem...Steph's comin' with us. Got it."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is short, the others are much longer. The updates will be a little on the slow side, just to let y'all know. Now is where I'm going to shamelessly ask for reviews. So help me out here, don't make me beg.


	2. So we meet again

**Disclaimer:** Ok, there are no Winchesters endlessly pleasuring me-therefore I don't own them. Supernatural (Including the Winchesters and their sexy body's) belong to the Kriptkeeper.

**A/N:** Once again, much, much thanks, love and kudos to 'My Fairy Godmother Of Writing' SciFiRN.

This wouldn't be possible without her.

Thanks so much to all the ones who reviewed, favorated, and story alerted last time. That felt AWESOME!

Ok, Chapter 2 all set. Enjoy!

* * *

When Bobby called Sam and Dean about something as simple as a crop failure and a bunch of Cicadas near Lincoln, Nebraska they were a little skeptical, that is until they got there.

It didn't take Bobby long to figure out they were dealing with the Demons responsible for The Seven Deadly Sins. Bobby frowned and pulled his phone from his Pocket. "I think I'd better get Stephanie up here, we'll need all the help we can get."

Dean rolled his eyes and smothered a groan. Damn, it was bad enough hunting with Sam as a smart mouthed teen, but a freaking girl? Why'd he ever agree to this in the first place? He turned to look at Sam. Shit, he hoped they wouldn't have to deal with PMS.

Sam was the first to speak up. "Bobby are you sure that's a good idea? I mean does she have enough training for somethin' like this?"

"Sam, I'm sure Bobby wouldn't put his own flesh and blood in danger if he didn't think she could handle it." Dean shook his head when Sam tried to interrupt. "But I'm with you on this one."

Dean turned to Bobby. "How many hunts like this she been on Bobby?"

The three men just looked at each other for a moment until Bobby finally spoke. "Boys, she knows what she's doin'. Not as experienced as us, mind you. But she can hold her own that's for sure."

Dean looked at his brother. "Guess that's that, huh?"

Bobby walked into the other room to make his call to Stephanie. As soon as he left Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him.

Dean had had enough of being watched. "What?"

"Nothing, It's just...since when are you so accepting of the idea of girls who don't have that much experience tagging along?"

"I've never had a problem with." Dean smirked at his brother as he took a step toward him. "Girls without much experience." Dean winked.

Sam rolled his eyes and snorted. "No? What about Jo?" Sam took a step toward his brother, not letting him have the advantage.

Dean scoffed. His eyebrows raising in disbelief. "That was different! Jo didn't know shit, she was in way over her head!"

Sam crossed his arms stubbornly as he leaned toward his brother. "Yeah? And what makes you think Stephanie isn't!"

Dean glared at his brother, his voice loud and angry. "Because she was taught by Bobby!"

The boys glared, inches from each others face, both refusing to move until Bobby returned.

"Uh, you boys alright?"

Dean cleared his throat and turned to Bobby. "You give Steph a call?"

Bobby nodded."Yeah. Said she'll be here in an hour."

Dean rattled his brain and did some quick math. "Wait a minute. Your place is two hours away...hour and a half if I'm drivin'. Hour and fifteen if you're drivin'...and you're one scary ass driver, old man."

Dean smirked at Bobby and caught Sam's smile out of the corner of his eye. "So, how the hell do you expect her to get here in an hour?"

Bobby chuckled. "You've never seen her drive. She makes me look like I'm driving miss Daisy."

Bobby shook his head. "Besides, she said she'd be here in forty-five minutes. I'm addin' fifteen for a gas stop, a burger stop and any other trouble the girl is bound to get in along the way."

Sam laughed and shoved Dean's shoulder playfully. "Sounds just like someone else I know."

An hour and ten minutes later the three hunters heard tires kicking up gravel, even as the sound of the overly loud music grew clearer. It didn't take long for Dean to identify the song: Burnin' by Blue Oyster Cult. The engine cut, the music died, car doors opened and closer a few times then footsteps sounded in their direction, followed by banging on the door.

"Hey, open up Uncle Bobby, It's me!"

Bobby headed to the door, passing Sam as he researched The Seven Deadly Sins and he smiled when he heard Dean's whistle of appreciation at the Midnight Blue 66 Chevelle sitting in the drive.

Bobby greeted Stephanie, then led her in the opposite direction of the boys, and their ears. "You get here ok?"

Stephanie sent a loving smile his way for his concern. "Yeah, I'm fine"

Bobby put his arm around her shoulder and started to lead her into the living room where the boys were. "I still worry about you, you know." Bobby leaned in and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I worry about you too. Oh, I brought some stuff like you asked." She indicated this by lifting the rather large and heavy looking duffle bag in her right hand slightly.

She hoped she brought what was needed Bobby was a little vague on the phone about what to bring he just told her 'Supplies'.

Entering the dining room Sam glanced up from his book to send a shy smile and head nod her way. She returned the nod, it was interesting sort of a silent hello. Then she saw Dean still staring out the window.

_God help me he's still gorgeous as ever._ Stephanie watched Dean by the window.

Dean let a low whistle of beauty at the sight of her car. She smiled to herself, loving the fact that he liked her car as much as she did.

She shook the thought from her head and walked toward him, setting the bag down gently on the floor as she went.

Dean became vaguely aware that someone was behind him and he knew who it was; her shampoo gave her away. Sam and Bobby sure didn't smell like apples. Before he could turn, Dean felt an arm reach around his neck while a body leaned against his side.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Stephanie said softly, like trying to gently wake up a child.

"Yeah, she is, huh?" Dean turned his head toward Stephanie when she laughed through her nose.

The first thing he was met with was her smile, then her eyes, which still held the same intensity they had the last time he saw her. Then he looked down and saw her...uniform?

Stephanie's outfit confused him. A white button up, form fitting T-Shirt was tucked into a dark green plaid skirt, a very short skirt he might add. The skirt was striped, here and there, with thin stripes of yellow and red. Her legs were encased in a pair of dark blue socks that came up about three inches above her knees and her shoes were an almost demure pair of black Mary-Janes, though the five inch heel made them sexier than hell.  
Over the shirt she wore a normal looking dark brown suade jacket, one that would go nicely with jeans and boots.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her, not knowing if he should ask about the 'uniform' or just laugh. He knew one thing though; all thoughts of school girl porn needed to be banished from his head immediately.

"Stephanie."

Something in Bobby's tone made her turn toward him immediately. "Yes, Sir?"

Bobby didn't answer, simply made a 'Come here' motion with his finger as he turned toward the desk.

Stephanie followed. Dean finally managed to reign in his thoughts and he glanced at Sam before they both turned to watch in curiosity.

Bobby poured some water from a flask into a shot glass and handed it to her.

She smiled. _Good ol' Uncle Bobby. _

She nodded and held the shot up to him in a mock cheers, tilted her head back and swallowed. She licked her lips and handed the empty shot glass back to Bobby.

"Satisfied?" She didn't say the word sarcastically, but lovingly. Her Uncle Bobby was always so careful, safe. He wasn't ever going to change. She admired that, it showed he wasn't stupid.

"Almost." He looked her attire up and down before leveling his gaze to her face. "You didn't change?"

Dean and Sam paid close attention, eyeing each other and smirking. Neither had a clue as to why she was dressed like that either.

"You called me when I was on the way home, I didn't have time. I wished you would've called earlier, you coulda got me outta Biology before the shit hit the fan." She tilted her head toward the bag on the floor. "I did bring clothes with me though."

Bobby got a weary look on his face. "What do you mean 'before the Shit hit the fan'? Did you get thrown outta class again?"

Stephanie gave him a hopeful look. Sam and Dean just looked at each other then shrugged simultaneously.

Stephanie looked down, knowing Bobby would know what happened. "No, it was after class when it happened."

"Another fight?"

Stephanie nodded. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"Damn it, Stephanie. What happened this time? Who were you fighting with?"

She let out a deep sigh before continuing. She'd really rather not share this in front of Sam and Dean but as her legal guardian Bobby had the right to know, and this is where he happened to be at the moment. "Jimmy Hagen."

Bobby's eyes widened. "The mayor's kid?!"

Dean and Sam exchanged 'Oh shit' looks briefly before Stephanie continued. "Exactly, he thinks just because he's the mayor's son he can do whatever the hell he wants!"

Bobby realized this wasn't her usual fighting circumstances, she didn't start this. He calmed down. Sam and Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Wha'd he do?" Bobby asked all anger drained from his voice.

Stephanie didn't sound mad anymore when she spoke, or sad, or anything, just calm. "He got an angle so his hand would go under my skirt and he smacked my ass in the hallway in front of everyone. Then he turned around and cheered like he could get away with it."

Bobby sighed. "So what did you do?"

"When he turned back around his nose met my fist."

Dean busted out in laughter after hearing this. The little punk got what he deserved.

Bobby turned and glared at him, while at the same time Sam reached out and hit him in the chest in an effort to shut him up. He took the hint cleared his throat and looked at the book in front of Sam as if it were suddenly interesting.

Hearing Dean's laugh cheered her up and she smiled before continuing her tale. "The jerk started swingin', so I fought back. I landed a few, managing to dodge most of his." Stephanie paused and looked from Bobby to Dean and then to Sam. She rubbed at her left jawline."He actually got me once."

This pissed Dean off. "He hit you?!"

He didn't know Stephanie that well, but as far as he was concerned men don't hit women. Well, unless they were demons or something.

Stephanie turned and looked at him she nodded; making a shrugging motion with her face indicating it was no big deal. "Just once."

Bobby didn't realize until now that they'd spent about ten minutes talking, they needed to get to work. He sighed and looked at his niece. "You go change."

She nodded and walked to her duffle bag grabbing it and hauling it over her right shoulder.

Bobby turned his gaze to Dean."You go check out her jaw, make sure it's not too damaged."

Dean nodded agreeing that her jaw should be looked at also.

Dean and Stephanie both walked to the bathroom down the hall. Bobby called to Stephanie before her and Dean got too far away.

She turned to face him. "Yeah?"

He smiled fondly before speaking. "I'm proud of ya."

She smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Bobby."

He nodded before turning to Sam. "Sam, you and me are gonna start saltin' windows and doors."

Dean led Stephanie to the bathroom and watched as she dropped her bag before bending at the waist to unzip it. As she dug through her bag, he got a nice view up her skirt. He stared, wide-eyed at her as she gathered her things, her skirt slowly riding up to reveal the bottom curve of, what Dean would have to call, a perfect ass and a little bit of her black lace boyshorts, which he actually preferred to call 'Booty Shorts'. Right now, he hoped like hell she wouldn't turn around and break his nose like she had that Hagan kid's.

He couldn't be sure, because the only light in the bathroom was candles, but he thought he saw a black strap around the top of her right thigh holding something to it.

Dean willed his eyes to look away, and finally managed to stare at the floor, it was the safest place to look.

She came up with a pair of brown biker boots, a pair of faded jeans, socks and a black T-Shirt.

She sat on the edge of the tub and unbuckled her shoes, pulled off her socks and shoved it all into her duffle."Quiet over there."

Dean looked up and saw her looking at him, he smiled at her. "You're pretty quiet over there too, Sweetheart."

She walked toward him, studied him. "You haven't changed much."

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Oh, I've changed more than you know; but you've changed a lot."

Stephanie smiled. "Yeah, I know." She cocked her head at him.

Dean decided to be a smartass. He swept a lazy gaze over her, from foot to head. "I'd say you've gotten taller." He gave her his trademark shit eating grin.

Stephanie swung her arm lazily, hitting him in the shoulder. "Jackass."

She turned and walked back to the clothes she piled on the floor, tuned her back and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Dean was feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, don't you wanna wait till I leave before you do that?"

Stephanie spoke casually like they were talking about guns or something while she continued to unbutton her shirt. "You don't bother me, and this stuff is extremely annoying."

She finished her sentence as Dean watched her shirt come off and drop to the floor. He took in her toned arms and shoulders. He watched the muscles play across her back and caught the slight curve of her stomach; damn everything. She had the body of a hunter.

Dean decided to play along, hey if she felt like stripping he could sit and relax. It wasn't the first time he saw a girl in her bra and underwear after all. So he took a seat on the side of the tub and continued his conversation as casually as she was before.

He gestured to her quickly disappearing clothing. "What's with all that stuff anyway."

"Oh, Uncle Bobby decided to send me to a private school." She said pulling on her black baby T-shirt that Dean could now see said 'Marines' on it in grey with the symbol on it, it looked faded, old.

"How long you been there."

As Stephanie unzipped her skirt letting it pool around her ankles Dean noticed it was a knife she had strapped to her thigh. She un-strapped it and kicked her skirt toward the bag, grabbing her jeans. "When I started getting into trouble, so; ninth grade 's when Bobby enrolled me. That's when I got popped for street-racing."

Dean suddenly found the whole situation funny and he couldn't hold back his light chuckle.

Stephanie pulled up her jeans that showed off her curves very nicely, as did her shirt. "What?"

She turned and pulled a brown leather belt out of her bag then looked back to Dean waiting for him to answer she threaded it through the loops of her jeans then strapped her knife back to her thigh over her jeans.

"Nothing, it's just you strippin' for me in the candlelight. It's romantic, it really is."

Stephanie smirked at the obvious sarcasm in his voice, walked over in front of him and leaned down.

Facing him, she put one hand on each knee, leaned toward his face and spoke with equal sarcasm. "Well, sorry to disappoint you Dean, but I can't spend all night in here suckin' your dick for ya. Got work to do you know."

Dean gave her his trademark smartass smirk when she winked at him. "Cute. C'mere let's check that jaw out."

She nodded and straddled the edge of the tub next to him, one leg in the tub, one on the floor so she could face him better.

Dean grabbed her chin gently turning it from side to side, studying her jaw lines in the flickering light. She watched the concentration on his face from the corners of her eyes.

Dean reached his fingers behind her neck to trace her jaw on each side with his thumbs, sliding them from her chin to the hinge of her jaw and back again.

Dean's rough calloused thumbs running along the smooth skin of her jaw, while his fingers held her neck was more than she could handle.

She couldn't help it. Closing her eyes she leaned into his touch and sighed, actually sighed.

Then she realized what she did. Her eyes shot open, she hoped he didn't notice. It took only a second for her to realize he did.

She knew because he had a look on his face like he was trying not to laugh, and he had his eyebrows raised at her.

"Sorry, runnin' on no sleep here." It was the first thing she could come up with. She was pretty sure Dean didn't believe it, hell she didn't even believe it.

Dean tipped Stephanie's face so he could see the bruise raising up along her left jaw. He leaned closer, thumb tracing gently along the bruise as his face dipped close to her ear. Stephanie felt her mouth go dry and she swallowed.

Dean's soft voice caused a shiver to run down Stephanie's spine. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

He smiled when he saw Stephanie trap her lower lip in between her teeth. He sat back with a sigh. "Well you jaw's slightly cracked on the left side, as long as you avoid getting hit there again in the near future it'll heal."

He lowered his hands, and looked her dead in the eye. "It was wrong for him to hit you, you know?"

When Stephanie spoke she had what Dean could've sworn was sadness in her eyes. "I know. But I handled him."

Before Dean could speak again she got up and went for her socks and boots, after pulling them on she shrugged her brown jacked back on. She looked at Dean cheerfully. "Let's go kill some demons."

* * *

**A/N:** Do I have to beg, or are you guys gonna be nice and review...It really helps.


	3. The perks and burdens

**DISCLAIMER: **Seriously guys, I don't own 'em or the show. I bow down to Kripke for his wonderful creation, and his awesome mind.

**A/N: **Once again, much thanks to SciFiRN on this.

Let's get to it...

* * *

Dean and Stephanie walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Sam and Bobby were waiting.

Bobby looked at his niece. "Let's see what ya brought."

She nodded. "Okay."

Stephanie walked toward the desk and hoisted the large duffle on top with a 'thud.'

The three men moved toward the desk and crowded around the bag to watch.

Stephanie began to unload the bag, naming the items as she handed them off to the men to layout beside the desk. "Ok. I've got a sawd-off, and a pump action." She cocked it once just for emphasis, then handed it to Dean with a smile. "Rock salt rounds, about seven rosaries, little bit of holy water." She shook the canteen and listened to the small amount of liquid slosh inside before she handed it off to Sam and continued. "Salt, rope, iron and silver blades, possession charms, a .45-which is mine." She made eye contact with Sam and Dean making sure they knew to stay away from her gun.

Dean held up his hands in mock surrender, while Sam just raised his eyebrows in silent understanding.

She slid the .45 in the back waistband of her jeans and continued. "And I've got a 9 millimeter handgun." She laid the pistol on the desk then turned and leaned against the desk facing the three men.

"You sound pretty prepared." Sam smiled openly and gave her a short nod. He was willing to admit that his previous judgment might be wrong.

Dean shook the mostly empty canteen. "That's all the holy water you brought?" He didn't know why but he felt he had to get on her case for something.

"I figured we could just make it here. I mean how long does it take to make holy water, two minutes? Recite a Latin prayer and drop a rosary in the mix." Stephanie paused to snap her fingers. "Done."

"Okay, you have a point, but come on. You brought an entire arsenal with you," Dean shook the flask. "but only this much holy water?"

Stephanie stepped toward Dean and stared him straight in the eye as she settled her hands on her hips. "Wanna play?"

Dean slid his hands into his pockets and smirked down at her. "Why not, but you're gonna lose."

Stephanie shook her head. "Fine. What'd ya got?"

Dean thought about the hidden compartment in the trunk and started. "Sawed off, pump action, a couple of 9mms, two flasks of holy water, full." He paused and winked. "Four or five charms, two silver knives, two iron knives, blessed iron and silver rounds, salt shells, rock salt, grave dirt." Dean motioned to his brother. "Sam here picked up a Katana along the way somewhere, then there's a machete, an ax, couple of wooden stakes, crucifixes…"

Stephanie cut him off and held up her hands in surrender. "Fine, I get it. Give me a break I had to pack fast and I shoved it all in a bag."

Dean chuckled. "You started it, darlin'." He reached behind him and pulled his Colt. "I didn't include my favorite Colt, Sam's handgun, the knife on my hip or the one in my boot." He glanced at Sam. "Pretty sure Sammy's got one tucked away somewhere too." When Sam nodded he added. "Oh, and all the Latin exorcisms and stuff Sammy and I've picked up over the years, that counts too."

"Okay, okay, I said you win…" Stephanie took a step back, a small pout on her face.

Sam chuckled. "Piece of advice. Don't insult his stash of weapons or his car."

Bobby spoke up deciding the time was being wasted, soon the remaining 6 deadly sins would be coming for them. "Alright, let's get this done."

All four hunters picked their poison and got to work.

******************************

They took out the demons, lost a couple of civilians and a good hunter along the way and now they all stood watching the corpses burn. They watched as the grieving Tamara stood several feet away and said her final goodbye to her husband.

Bobby gave his nieces shoulder a gentle squeeze and then moved to stand quietly beside Tamara.

Stephanie caught Tamara's soft sobbing and shook her head, trying to shake away the anger she felt. Even though this life had it's perks, it had it's burdens' too. "Why is it always the good people who end up dead?"

Dean put a hand lightly on the young hunter's shoulder. "I don't know, but it goes with the territory." He shrugged. "We know the risks. There really isn't an answer to those kinds of questions."

Stephanie nodded. "Guess not. I probably shouldn't try to figure out those kinds of things, huh?" Stephanie smirked and changed the subject. "Hey Sam, who was that chick last night?"

Dean chuckled and slapped Sam on the back. "Yeah, and I'm gonna ask it again, Sammy…who was that masked chick?" Dean pulled a face. "Actually, the more troubling question would be, how come a _girl_ can fight better than you?"

Sam shook his head, Dean was so damn irritating. "_Three_ demons Dean…"

"AH!"

"…at once." Sam added exasperated.

Dean smirked and nudged Stephanie. "Hey, whatever it takes to get you though the night, pal."

Stephanie and Dean chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes at them. "Yeah, well, if you want a really troubling question, I got one for you."

Stephanie giggled, and punched Sam playfully in the arm. "What's that?"

Sam was sober and his eyes moved from Stephanie then to his brother. "If we let out the Seven Deadly Sins, what else did we let out?"

Suddenly serious, Dean lit a match. "You're right. That is troubling." Dean tossed the glowing matchbook into the grave.

Stephanie clenched her jaw. "Truthfully, it's not somethin' I'm dying to figure out either."

Dean moved back from the heat of the fire and toward the Impala. He glanced at Stephanie. "So how're we gonna swing this?"

Stephanie cocked her head in mock thought. "Hmm, you can be on top. I'm not really picky about positions. Size on the other hand." She watched as her words made Dean choke on his own breath.

Sam stifled a laugh.

Dean cleared his throat. "That's not what I meant."

"Exactly."

It struck Dean that she wasted no time with her response. What struck him even more was that he had no idea what the hell she was talking about anymore. "Huh?"

Stephanie just sighed. "You asked me a half-assed question; I gave you a half-assed answer." There was no hiding the smirk on her face.

Sam was now loosing his battle with trying to keep his laughter contained.

Dean noticed. He turned and glared at Sam. "Shut up, Samantha." He turned back to Stephanie, trying to act calm. He wasn't going to let her get the better of him. "How was that a half-assed question?"

She took a step toward him. "Because it could've meant, like five different things, and you didn't specify which." She didn't mention the fact that she loved seeing him in 'hot water.'

Dean scoffed at her and took another step forward. "Okay, smartass. How 'bout this? How are we gonna swing the car situation, are you gonna be taggin' along with us, or followin' in your car?"

Stephanie hadn't really thought about that. She bit her lip in thought. "Well, it would make more sense to just go with you guys, I guess. But there's no way I'm leaving my car here." She looked at Dean waiting for him to make a decision.

"Well, you can take your car to Bobby's and we can follow you there if you want. I mean you gotta pack anyway right?"

The last bit of their conversation made its way to Bobby's ears as he walked over.

"No."

Stephanie almost shivered at the tone of his voice, but instead settled on flinging her arms in the air. "What?"

Bobby crossed his arms and leveled his eyes on his niece. If she thought for one second she was going to get away with what she was planning…"You know what."

Bobby cocked his head to Stephanie before turning to Dean, the look in his eyes leaving no room for argument. "I lead, you follow." Bobby motioned to his niece. "She picks up the back."

Stephanie's eyes shot wide and her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe Bobby wouldn't just let it go this once. "Come on, Uncle Bobby."

Dean couldn't figure it out. He turned his attention to Bobby. "Afraid she'll get lost or somethin'?"

"No. Afraid she'll run herself into a ditch doin' 105, or flip her car and be dead before we can catch up to her."

Dean sighed. He couldn't picture a driver that neither Bobby or himself could keep up with. But he wasn't going to argue with Bobby.

Bobby turned and gave Stephanie the 'No arguments' look, which made her simply growl in return.

Dean surrendered as well and walked to the Impala with Sam.

Stephanie slid behind the wheel of her 66 Chevelle and sighed as she heard the other two cars start. She watched as Bobby pulled out of the drive, closely followed by the Impala. She sat for a minute to clear her head and calm herself. "Why is Uncle Bobby always treating me like a baby?" She groaned and banged her head against her headrest before turning the key and gunning the engine. She felt calmer as the rumble of the engine washed through her.

She shifted into first gear, spun the tires and sped out of the driveway wondering how long it would take her to catch the Impala. As soon as she was on the main road, she pressed the clutch and shifted smoothly into 2nd then 3rd. She caught up with the Impalla in no time.

Stephanie drove for a few minutes, pressing the search button on the radio repeatedly without finding anything to suit her mood. She needed something to occupy her and with no one to talk to, she figured one of her mix CDs would be perfect.

She pulled her left knee up to steer while she leaned over to search the glove box and passenger foot well, but she came up empty handed. She glanced into the back seat and saw three CDs on the edge of the backseat. With a curse a sailor would be proud of, she supported her weight with her left arm and just managed to keep enough of her boot on the gas pedal to maintain her speed. She leaned her upper back over the top of the seat and ended up steering with her left foot.

Dean hated the image of Sam's hurt face that was lingering in his head. He sighed, Sam's words still echoing in his head. _"How could you make that deal, Dean?" _

Dean shook his head, deciding to concentrate on the road. Looking in his rearview mirror Dean suddenly had to keep himself from laughing. "Look at this shit."

Sam was actually shocked to hear Dean's voice, considering how quiet he'd been since they left. "Hmm?"

Dean nodded his head toward the rearview mirror he was watching with interest, letting that be his only answer.

Sam turned around and saw Stephanie sprawled mostly into the backseat, still watching the road, driving with her foot no less. He scoffed and turned around. "Looks like Bobby was right, this girl _is_ dangerous behind the wheel of a moving object."

"Not necessarily."

Sam just shot Dean one of his 'are you serious' looks waiting for him to explain.

"What? You can't tell me she isn't drivin' pretty good like that." He jerked his thumb in the general direction of the back seat emphasizing his point before continuing. "Besides, do you see any other cars on the road except us three?"

Sam sighed while gripping the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the headache Dean was starting to cause. "Thank God you haven't reproduced."

Dean smirked at how easy Sam handed this one to him. "Hey, you don't know that." He stopped and gave it some thought before cocking his head to the side slightly. "Neither do I for that matter."

Stephanie ran her hand across about three CD'S and hauled them to the front seat with her.

Gripping her back Stephanie groaned. "Whoo, that was painful." She was glad to be sitting normally again. She slid a CD into the player and smiled when the car was filled with 'Bad To The Bone' by George Thorogood.

They drove for an hour without incident until Dean watched Bobby put on his turn signal and pull into the Gas-N-Shop. "The hell's he doin?"

Sam woke up just long enough to see what Dean was talking about."Hmm? I d'know."

"Yeah, don't mind me Sam. You just keep on sleepin'." Dean turned off following Bobby. A quick glance in his review mirror confirmed that Stephanie had pulled off as well.

Dean pulled up to the right side of Bobby, with Stephanie on the right side of him.

"Hey Bobby, whatcha doin'?"

"I need gas. You guys go ahead, you know the way. I'll catch up."

Stephanie was too far away to hear their conversation, especially over the roar of their engines.

She leaned out her window closer to the Impala, to make sure she was heard. "What's goin' on?"

Sam grunted in his sleep at her. She just rolled her eyes at him while awaiting somebody's answer. She could care less who answered her, as long as somebody shed some light on what was going on.

Dean leaned over a still sleeping Sam. "Bobby needs gas, he's gonna meet us there."

Stephanie saw this as a chance to quench her thirst for speed without risking punishment or a lecture from her uncle. She smiled so big it had to have reached her ears, but when she saw Bobby turn around she quickly dropped the smile and just nodded before he caught on and decided to ruin her fun.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot of the Gas-N-Shop with Stephanie following.

About a mile down the road Stephanie glanced in the rearview mirror to confirm that Bobby wasn't behind her and as track nine faded and the first strains of 'Mississippi Queen' by Mountain started, Stephanie chuckled. "Perfect song for a race."

Stephanie stepped on the gas, checked her mirror again and slid into the left lane to pull up along side Dean. "How bout we see what that car can really do?!"

Dean scoffed at her. "You gotta be shittin' me!"

She didn't answer, just raised her eyebrows at him in a dare.

Dean shook his head. "I'll blow your tires off, Sweetheart!"

Stephanie gave him a sly smile. "Tell you what, you blow _anything_ off this car...and I'll blow _you_!"

Dean's eyes shot wide. Sure, he'd had countless offers for blow jobs, hell at least 2 in each state, maybe more, but none of those volunteers were seventeen year-olds with uncles that Dean knew good and well could dismember him, and hide his body where no one would ever find it.

A sudden vision of Stephanie on her knees flashed through his head. Dean swallowed and squirmed against his now tight jeans…_But then again how would Bobby know...Whoa! All right, how do I get outta this? _

"What's with all the blow-job offers, got a fantasy bout me?"

Stephanie stared for a second, wide eyed as her smile fell. Damn, she hoped she wasn't being that transparent. Her thoughts spun, she wanted him to know she was interested, but she didn't want him to think she was desperate for him…even if she did feel a little desperate around him sometimes.

Dean laughed.

Stephanie cleared her throat. "Doesn't matter, cuz you can't beat me."

Dean nodded. "We'll see."

Stephanie was sure her smile reached her ears again. Damn, there was nothing she loved more than a good race. "To Uncle Bobby's."

Dean nodded in agreement. "To Bobby's."

Stephanie shot him a wink and a kiss before pulling ahead.

Dean laughed thinking how much she looked like Angelina Jolie from 'Gone in 60 Seconds' right then. Especially with those full, pouty lips of hers. He smiled and accelerated when he realized Stephanie wasn't playing, but every time he caught up, she'd pull away with ease. He shook his head, "Son of a…"

She downshifted, tires squealing on the asphalt and then she was gone.

Sam woke up to the sound of tires screeching as Stephanie peeled out up the road.

"Dean, what the hell?!"

The only answer was Dean growling. "Alright, if that's how she wants to play it." Dean hit the gas, suddenly very determined to win the bet.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm on my knees for reviews people. They really help, I'm goin through writers block right now, so...help.


	4. Victory beer? No wait, you didn't win

**DISCLAIMER:** Trust me, _if_ I owned the Winchesters you'd never hear from me again. I'd just be _way_ too busy. *Wink wink*

**A/N:** I posted this chapter a few hours early just because I got off my ass and got it ready sooner. I know everyone was just _dying_ to know who won the race anyway. lol. So I don't think the earliness'll bother anyone, if it does, sorry. Once again much love and thanks to SciFiRN on this chapter, couldn'ta done it without you.

Alright, here we go...

* * *

Sam and Dean got to Bobby's about 3 minutes after Stephanie.

As they pulled up, Stephanie was coming out of the house with two beer bottles in one hand and one in her other. She could hear Sam bitching at Dean, she just couldn't figure out what it was about yet.

The passanger door to the Impalla slammed as the disgruntled mess that was Sam got out of the car. "What the hell, Dean?!"

Dean looked at Sam like he had seriously lost his mind this time. "What?"

Stephanie laughed as Sam waved his arms wildly in the air, practically yelling at his brother. "Fuckin' drivin' like a jackass, slammin' me around while I'm tryin' to sleep!"

Stephanie decided she should step in, considering this was her fault. She challenged him to the damn race in the first place. Walking off the porch and over to the bickering brothers she began to speak. "Oh, that's my-"

She was interrupted by Dean. "Look Sam, if you got a problem with my drivin'-"

Stephanie couldn't handle anymore, she screamed. "Enough!!"

Both of the men's head's snapped toward her.

"Jesus Christ! You two are worse than an old married couple. Ugh!" She shook her head looking from brother to brother in exasperation before continuing. "Look Sam, It's my fault he was drivin' that way. I challenged him to a race."

Dean decided to chime in. "Yeah, so I was just tryin' to prove a point."

Stephanie took turned her attention from Sam to Dean. "Which you have yet to prove, by the way."

Dean rolled his eyes in embarrassment as Sam laughed.

"No, wait. _She_ beat _you_?!" Sam busted out in uncontrollable laughter, while Dean just slouched against the hood of the Impala and sulked for a moment.

Sam made to walk past Stephanie, eyed one of the bottles in her hand and still laughing a bit, he looked at her and raised his eyebrows asking another one of his silent questions.

Stephanie scoffed at his sudden inability to use words. "Yeah, sure." She handed him a bottle.

He accepted it before walking up the porch and into the house, no doubt going to sift through some of Bobby's books.

Stephanie leaned against the hood of the Impala next to Dean. She held a bottle of beer out to him. "Victory beer? Oh wait, that's the wrong word."

She smiled as Dean took the bottle from her hand, twisting off the top. "Ha-ha."

Dean nodded his head to Stephanie's car a few feet away. "What do you got in that thing anyway?"

Stephanie glanced to her car and then back to Dean as she removed the cap from her beer. She took a long drink and then pulled the rim from her lips allowing a small drip to run down the neck of the bottle. Her eyes on Dean she smiled and then caught the drip with her tongue, dragging it up the side of the bottle. She licked her lips, "Don't want to waste any of it. This is the last of Bobby's beer."

"Uh…" Dean cleared his throat taking a pull of his own beer a quick sip to wet his suddenly dry mouth. "Yeah…so your car?" He waited for her to answer.

She smiled knowingly. "Nuthin' really. I mean it's a 4-cylinder, you know 4-on-the-floor and all but...that's it."

Dean scoffed and took another pull of his beer. "So I'm supposed to believe you're just _that_ good a driver?"

Stephanie just shrugged. "Nope. Go look for yourself."

Dean walked to her Chevelle while she followed. When he opened her hood what he saw shocked him. Everything was chrome, well not the battery or hoses, anything like that, but everything that could be chrome was.

The other thing that shocked him was that nothing was out of the ordinary. In other words Dean found no reason why Stephanie beat him, other than she just _was_ that good a driver.

Stephanie leaned against her left fender watching Dean inspect. "Told ya."

Dean lifted his head out of the engine to try and defend himself but was stopped dead at the sight of _those _lips wrapped deliciously around that beer bottle again.

Dean immediately felt his pants tighten slightly. _Oh, those lips, those big, full, luscious lips._ God! He had to stop this, and at the moment he could only think of one way to do it.

He reached up, snatched Stephanie's beer bottle out of her hand and away from her lips, There-by causing beer to spill down her chin. "What the hell, Dean!"

He stalled for a minute while trying to think of a good excuse for his actions. But all he came up with was... "You're too young to be drinkin'."

Then the sunlight glistened on the bit of beer dribbling down Stephanie's chin adding fuel to the fire of Dean's already inappropriate thoughts.

He couldn't help it as her tongue slipped out of her mouth to catch the small, wet droplets sticking to her lower lips and chin. Hismouth nearly falling open when her tongue reached almost to the tip of her chin before slipping back into her mouth as she wiped at the remaining wetness with the back of her hand.

She pouted. "You realize that now that it's almost gone?"

Dean fumbled for an answer. Shit, he really should've thought this through. "Uh...um...well."

Luckily for Dean he was saved as Bobby pulled up the driveway. When Bobby was about halfway up the porch steps he realized Stephanie was outside. "Ain't you supposed to be packin'?"

Suddenly Stephanie remembered why she was here in the first place. "Oh Shit. Yeah, comin' Uncle Bobby."

She ran past Bobby into the house and up the stairs while Dean strolled into the living room to find Sam.

Bobby walked into the house slamming the front door behind him, cussing as he walked. "Damnit. Stephanie!"

Dean took a step in Bobby's direction. "What's goin' on Bobby?"

Bobby was about to explain when Stephanie appeared on the stairs in nothing but a towel.

Dean couldn't help it. He stared. Then he realized she was Bobby's niece and that she was underage and he was standing in Bobby's house…and Bobby had guns. He dropped his eyes.

Bobby glared at him for a second and then turned to Stephanie as she spoke.

"Yes, sir?"

"Stephanie, there's a couple things I need you to do with the tow truck before you leave. Help an old man out, and all that."

Stephanie threw her head back and groaned. She'd been up all night, she was sore and bruised, and all she wanted was a nice hot shower.

"Like what?"

Bobby shrugged. "Well first, how about putting some damn clothes on. For heaven sake girl you're in mixed company." He drew his eyebrows together and crossed his arms over his chest.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and stared back at her uncle. "Fine."

Bobby nodded. "Then I need you to do just a few things. Change the oil, and the spark plugs. Rotate the tires."

Stephanie smiled obediently. "Ok."

Stephanie ran upstairs and after a couple of minutes, which were punctuated with a few loud curse words, she came back down in one-piece coveralls. She was tying the dark blue sleeves around her waist as she moved.

Dean watched in awkward silence, completely appreciating the way her movements tightened the white wife-beater across her chest. When she reached up to pull her hair into a ponytail as she headed to the door, he finally managed to drop his eyes.

Sam lifted his eyes for a second as Stephanie came down the stairs and then went back to the book about mythical creatures that most people think are imaginary, and are probably better off for it.

Bobby started sorting mail as he tidied up.

Dean shrugged. He wasn't gonna go all geek-boy like Sam and hell if he was gonna clean up someone else's mess. He headed toward the door. "I'ma see if Steph needs some help."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews _really_ help guys, especially since my muse just _loves_ to walk out on me in my time of need. Reviews help her find her way home.


	5. Dancing with my brain

**Disclaimer:** Well, I didn't get my christmas wish, so still don't own the Winchesters. Not even for one day of christmas naughty fun. Maybe if I gave santa a lap dance I mighta got 'em, there's always next year. lol.

**A/N:** Ok, I know this one is a little long, but it was either make it extremely short or a little long, and well, i'm a nice person. lol. Enjoy!

Oh! once again as I can't thank you enough, SciFiRN I swear you helped make this happen.

Let's get to it.

* * *

Stephanie heard the door swing open and then slam close. She twisted her head to the side, peering out from beneath the truck as the footsteps moved closer. She caught sight of a pair of feet clad in biker boots and wasn't sure who they belonged to until he spoke.

"Need some help?"

Stephanie could practically hear the grin in his voice

She felt herself blush crimson when she realized her giant smile must've split her face. Stephanie laughed lightly. "Yeah, hand me that wrench, would-cha?"

"Sure."

As Dean bent down to get the wrench, he nearly laughed at how backwards this seemed; seriously, the girl working on the truck, and the man handing her the tools.

Dean squatted down, handing the wrench to Stephanie under the truck.

"Here ya go."

A bit of clanking and a few seconds later, Stephanie rolled the creeper out from under Bobby's truck. She found herself on her back, staring straight up at Dean from between his legs.

Dean's eyebrow shot up and he smiled when a light blush rose on Stephanie's face.

She swallowed and stared up at him, hating that she was blushing.

Neither of them really wanted to move, but neither of them could think of anything to say either. The end result was a staring contest.

Realizing that neither of them was going to give, Dean extended his hand. "Help?"

Stephanie accepted his hand with a smile. "Yeah, thanks."

Dean followed Stephanie to the front of the truck. Leaning against the right fender while she busied herself under the hood.

"So...need some help?"

"Uh." Stephanie wiped at her forehead leaving a grease mark. "No, not really I just-"

Dean's uncontrollable laughter interrupted her.

"What?"

"You-you got a little." Dean managed to point to her face before leaning forward to brace himself on the truck for balance.

Stephanie rubbed at her forehead with the back of her hand and after seeing what he was laughing about; a devilish smile crept across her features. She lurched forward, running three fingertips across Dean's stubbled cheek to leave three long grease marks running from cheekbone to jawbone.

Dean looked up at her shocked.

Stephanie smiled. "Now so do you."

Stephanie continued grinning at the shocked look on Dean's face when she saw the door to the house open behind him and Bobby poke his head out.

"Almost done?"

"Getting there, Uncle Bobby."

"Good. Hey Dean, I made some burgers if your hungry."

Dean turned his attention to Bobby. "Yeah, sure-"

"Boy, what happened to your face?"

Stephanie bent over clutching her stomach in wild laughter.

Dean scowled at her before turning to attempt to answer Bobby's question. "Well, you see I-"

Bobby held his hand up to stop him. "You know what, boy? I don't think I wanna know." And with that he pulled his head back inside, closing the door.

Dean sighed and turned to Stephanie. "Comin' in?"

"Nah, I gotta finish here. You go ahead."

Dean turned to walk toward the house, he absently rubbed his stomach and smiled. "Yeah, like I'd pass up some of Bobby's burgers."

Dean wasn't in the house five minutes before Sam caught sight of the smears of grease on his face.

"Ha. Dude, what'd she do to you?"

Dean mock laughed at him before shoving him out of his way, as he headed toward the kitchen sink. After making sure he was mostly grease free, Dean made his way to the small table in the kitchen. He took a seat next to his brother and dug into his burger like it was his last meal.

"Mmm, B'by 'ou 'till mik da' bes' 'urgers I'ver 'asted."

"Boy, swallow next time. Maybe we could understand you better."

Dean swallowed his mouthful, cleared his throat and tried again. "I said. 'You still make the best burgers I ever tasted.'"

The three men just sat and bull-shitted for a while back and fourth while they ate. When they were all about mid second burger, the door banged open and in walked Stephanie at least 10 times more covered in grease and oil that she had been before.

Sam looked up, snorted quietly then went back to his plate, while Dean still didn't seem to notice that there was even another person in the room. Bobby's burgers just had this thing over him.

Bobby stared at the quietly growling, and cussing form that was his niece in the doorway and wondered if he should ask. "What the hell happened to you, kid."

This caught Dean's attention. I mean the burgers were amazing, but he could still tell when someone was talking next to him. He looked up, followed Bobby's gaze and nearly fell out of his chair. He didn't quite catch on that now was not the time to laugh at her. "What in the holy hell happened to you?"

Bobby saw the infuriated look on Stephanie's face. Her jaw muscles tense, her eyes got this look like they could shoot flames. He'd seen it before, and it never meant good things, and right now there was nothing he could do about it because Dean had already bated the hook and threw it into the water-and she bit.

"Well, gee Dean. Let's see- I'm working on a truck, have a pan of oil out there and it's a _fuckin junk-yard! _I guess I tripped over _junk_ and landed in the oil pan! Sounds logical, huh?!"

Dean instantly looked sorry for laughing.

Stephanie saw this almost saddish-sorry look cross Dean's face, now she felt bad for yelling at him. Damn it! Why couldn't he have just stayed mad, yelled back, anything but that face. She didn't need him to try and apologize, for her to feel bad and apologize back, then she'd just feel weird in front of everyone.

She just shook her head and headed for the stairs.

Bobby's voice caught her half-way up the staircase. "Uh-hey, there's burgers here if you want one!"

"No, thanks, Uncle Bobby. Not hungry, just need a shower."

Stephanie half-ran until she was safely in the locked bathroom leaning against the door.

"God, why did I snap like that." She thumped her head lazily against the door, letting out a muttered 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' On every thump.

Finally, she got ahold of herself and told herself there wasn't any time for this shit. She walked to her small boombox that rested on the little end table next to one of the corners of the tub and flipped through her CD's.

Leaning over to turn on the hot water, she selected one that would surely cheer her up. She put it in, pressed play, and turned up the volume drowning out the world.

As soon as the first line of "Cherry Pie" by Warrant poured from the speakers. She instantly felt herself smile. In no time, she was dancing around the bathroom, shedding clothing as she went. Stephanie had to admit, she was doing a dance that rather belonged in a strip-club on a pole than in a bathroom.

Three and a half songs later she was turning off the water, and stepping out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and another around her hair.

It didn't take long for her to realize that she grabbed the short towels that just barely covered her ass, and that was if she was standing.

Stephanie sighed, too tired to switch the towels with others, and not caring either. "Great."

She shut off her music, grabbed her clothes and skipped down the hall to her room. She was extremely energetic for someone that hasn't slept in 2 days. Funny how hot showers wake people up.

Upon entering her room, she dug into the top drawer of the dresser by her door for some panties.

Finding a pair that suited her, she closed the drawer and pressed play on the large stereo that sat on top of the dresser. By the time she reached the full-length mirror in the corner of her room, she was already laughing at the song. It was "Little Bird" by Annie Lennox.

Stephanie pulled her panties on underneath the towel, along with a pair of boxers she left at the foot of her bed the morning before. Pulling her towel from her body, she grabbed her hair-dryer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean twiddled his thumbs for what must've been the 400th time since Stephanie went upstairs. He felt like he should apologize, which was rare for him but he felt bad for ragging on her like that when she'd been through so much in the past couple days-her patience had to be short.

Dean stood up and walked toward the stairs. "Hey Sam?"

Sam glanced to his brother, "Yeah?"

"Last time we were here we left a duffle full of IDs and shit didn't we?"

Sam cocked his head in thought. "Yeah, pretty sure you stashed it in the hall closet, top shelf."

Dean nodded as he headed up the stairs. "We might need some of that stuff." He lifted his chin in Bobby's direction. "I'm gonna go grab it."

Bobby nodded and waved a hand toward the stairs. "If your goin' up there, make sure you drag her down with you when you come. A Werewolf and a Vampire coulda done met and had some sort of new hellspawn, in the time she's takin' up there."

Sam and Dean both furled their eyebrows at that one, but let it go.

Dean ran quietly up the stairs and followed the music down the hall. When he turned the corner, he came to a sudden stop and was instantly grateful that he was alone in the hallway. He let his eyes linger for moment before they drifted closed while a shallow breath escaped his lips. He wasn't sure it was real.

He opened his eyes only to confirm that it was.

Stephanie stood in front of her full-length mirror in the corner of her room. She had her eyes closed, and Dean was at the perfect angle to see her reflected form perfectly.

Dean watched in awe as her tender frame basically re-enacted Demi Moore's 'hair drying scene' from "Striptease". Hell, he was even damn sure that the song on the radio was the one from the movie.

He stood watching completely unnoticed by Stephanie.

Dean bit his lip hard in order to stop the groan the nearly escaped his lips as she began to spin in circles. The towel she had draped across her neck and shoulders swayed from side to side, exposing her smooth breasts to his waiting eyes.

Dean shifted to ease the tightness in his groin, which caused the floor to creak under his foot.

The sound caught Stephanie's sensitive hunter trained ears and she gasped, twirling to face the man in her doorway. The towel around her neck completely flew off, leaving her heaving breasts uncovered.

Dean's eyes dropped to the towel by his feet and he smiled as he bent and picked it up. He held the towel in his left hand; with his eyes on Stephanie, he slowly covered the small space between them.

"You dropped something…" His voice was low and his eyes slid smoothly over Stephanie's exposed skin.

Her throat was tight and she swallowed as she felt the blush crawl it's way up her chest to wrap around her neck until her cheeks flamed hotly. She was torn between covering herself and proving she didn't need to. "People with manners don't spy on other people while they're getting dressed." She snapped as she reached for the towel.

Dean's lips lifted slightly while his eyebrow arched sharply. He waited until she had her hand wrapped around the towel before tugging on it.

She stumbled forward and into Dean's chest.

His lips ducked close to her ear. "Is that so?"

Stephanie shivered as his breath sent shivers down her spine and her nipples tightened against the cotton of his t-shirt.

"You know…people with manners tend to close the door when they're not dressed…" His right hand found her hip and he couldn't help swaying side to side, which caused her nipples to drag across his chest. "…It might give someone the wrong idea."

Her eyes drifted shut and she fought the urge to slide her arm around Dean's neck. She swallowed, opened her eyes and lifted her face to his. "Shit…" She lifted her hand to his chest as if to push him away.

He chuckled and took half a step forward, just brushing himself against her belly. He dropped the towel in his left hand. His fingers moved to her shoulder, and he brushed the backs of them across her shoulder and then down lower toward her breast, his eyes on hers the entire time. "Do I have the wrong idea?"

Stephanie gasped and unsuccessfully bit back a moan as Dean's hand drifted lower, fingers moving slowly, slowly and barely touching…his fingernails lightly grazed her nipple. She felt the heat low in her belly, felt her nipples tighten more when Dean's hand tightened on her hip before sliding to her ass.

Dean was flirting with danger and his sanity. He watched his hand skim across her perfect skin, even as his other hand cupped her curvy bottom. _Shit she's jailbait….shit she's too young…shit, shit, shit…_

He caught her wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue and his eyes dropped to her mouth.

She inched forward, felt him harden against her belly and then her hand fisted in the material of his shirt. His head was moving closer, lower. She could feel his breath on her temple.

_Shit, jailbait, too damn young…_his mouth a breath from hers and then he heard it. Sam's big feet on the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Dean moved back quickly, his foot hooked the towel and then he tossed it quickly to Stephanie. He was impressed at how quickly she caught on.

She pulled the towel across her chest and held onto it defensively. "Jeez, you perv, if you wanted a free shot you coulda asked."

Sam came around the corner just as the words left her mouth.

Dean rolled his eyes and half turned to Sam. "Yeah, no thanks jailbait, I'm here to get your ass movin." He motioned to her, a big smile across his face. "You believe this Sammy?"

Sam looked between the two and shrugged. "Dude, I said the hall closet, not the bedroom closet." Sam continued past Stephanie's room to the end of the hall. He pulled open the closet door and started pawing through it.

Dean's eyebrows shot up as Stephanie dropped the towel and then turned to the bed where a clean Bra and tank-top lay.

After hooking her bra in place she pulled the shirt slowly over her head. "You still owe me, you know." She settled the shirt around her hips.

"Huh?" Dean sounded confused and his eyes slowly rose from Stephanie's chest to her face. "What're you talking about?"

Stephanie moved to stand just in front of Dean. She let her eyes travel down his body from his green eyes to his shadowed jaw, down across his muscled chest. Her eyes raked lower to the crotch of his jeans, his firm thighs and then back up.

"I won the race…remember?"

Sam chose that moment to pull the duffle from the top shelf, which even with his height, was well over his head. A loud crash and then several muffled curse words flew up the hall.

"Shit, dammit…Dean!!" Sam's voice was accusatory.

Dean sighed, his eyes on Stephanie and agitation in his voice at the interruption. "What?"

"Um…dude, a little help here."

Dean's jaw clenched but he left the room and went to help his brother.

Dean pulled the door out of his way to find his gangly brother sitting on the floor in the midst of papers, small ID holders and white powder, some of which was still sifting through the air. He giggled and instinctively backed away from his brother.

"You know Sammy," Dean's laughter was getting uncontrollable. "I've been wondering where I left that itching powder…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, What'd cha think? Don't be shy, go ahead a push that review button. You know you want to. lol.


	6. Lessons

**Disclaimer:** I still have the time to write, meaning I don't own the Winchesters or any part of the show. Draw your own conclusions ;)

**A/N:** SciFiRN, I don't know what I'd do without your help girl...Or our late night attempts to win battles against the profanity blockers on our E-Mails. lol. You help bring this story on a lot.

Well, what are we waiting for...

* * *

"Comin' down!"

Bobby stopped in his tracks when Stephanie's large duffel bag landed at his feet with a thump.

Bobby scoffed sarcastically. "I'm gonna miss the peace and quiet of livin' with a teenage girl while your gone."

Stephanie's laughter rang down the stairs. "I love you, too, Uncle Bobby."

Sam looked around the room. "That it?"

Stephanie looked up from zipping her other duffel to hook her backpack over her shoulder. She quickly felt her chest, a muffled clinking sound rang out and she let out a small sigh followed by a nod. "Yeah, think so."

Dean scoffed. "Well be sure, 'cause we're not comin' back."

Stephanie pushed past him. "Blow me. I'm sure." A knowing look passed between them and she blushed at what she saw in his eyes.

When she continued past him, Dean hooked his index finger around the metal beaded chain that let into her shirt from around her neck and gave it a small upward tug. "What's with this?"

Stephanie's hand quickly reached up out of habit and covered the chain. She gave a light chuckle at how she reacted and pulled the thin chain out of her shirt revealing two dog tags framed in black. "They're my pop-pop's dog tags. Uh..._were_ his dog tags."

She smiled a sad smile at Dean and tucked them back in her shirt.

"Which service?"

A laugh of relief escaped Stephanie's lips. She thought Dean was going to say something like 'I'm sorry for your loss' or something sad like that.

She smiled at him. "Army."

Dean made his way to the bottom of the stairs and settled his feet on the wood floor. "Our dad was in the Marines, he was a corporal."

Stephanie let out a surprised laugh. "No shit? My brother's in the Marines."

Dean picked her other duffel bag off its landing spot on the floor and motioned to the door. "Let's get this stuff in the car. I didn't know you had a brother."

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother's ignorance. "How do you not know she has a brother? Bobby talks about him."

He turned his attention to Stephanie. "His names Derek, or somethin' isn't it."

Stephanie giggled. "Close. It's Dennis."

Bobby walked out on the porch. "Y'all ain't taken her away yet?"

Stephanie grinned up at her Uncle, while he grinned back. She ran up the stairs to the porch and cuddled into her Uncle's arms. Bobby wound his arms around his niece and growled lovingly. "You still hug me like you did when you were five years old."

Stephanie looked up at the grizzly man that she loved so much. "But I'm not five years old anymore."

"You're still five to me, Killer."

Stephanie felt a small tear slip from her eye, as she laughed at the old nickname Bobby had for her. She sighed and snuggled in closer for a moment. "I love you, Uncle Bobby."

Bobby patted her on the back. "Love you too, kid."

Bobby and Stephanie unwound themselves from each other. Stephanie slipped into the backseat of the Impala without looking back at her uncle, afraid that if she did she would full out cry.

Bobby knew it, but he kept his eyes on her just so he wouldn't miss it if she surprised him and glanced back.

The engine started and Bobby watched as his niece pulled away with the only two men in the world he would ever trust with her.

"Are you ok?"

Stephanie sniffled. "Fine, Sam."

Sam peered into the backseat at Stephanie leaning her back against the door on Dean's side hugging her knees tight to her chest.

"You don't really spend much time away from him do you?"

Stephanie shook her head. "He's all I have."

Sam smiled and leaned over the seat putting a comforting hand on her arm. "Not anymore. You've got us."

Stephanie giggled lightly. "No offense, I mean I appreciate the thought and everything, but do you always have chick-flick moments like this?"

Dean stifled a laugh.

Sam just glared at him.

"I-I didn't meant to offend you or anything, It's just, you don't see guys with that kind of heartfelt consideration. It's a little strange."

Sam nodded at Stephanie with a smile on his face. Making sure he showed her that he understood what she meant and that he wasn't offended.

"I can be considerate." Dean looked to Sam with a pout.

Sam laughed at his brother. "Yeah, at the amount of unhealthy, greasy food you shove in your mouth on a daily basis."

Stephanie slapped Sam lightly on the shoulder. "What's wrong with stuff like burgers, pizza, steak, and tacos?"

Both brothers were suddenly silent. Sam stared at Stephanie with his mouth open, while Dean smirked in self-satisfaction.

Stephanie looked back and forth between them feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Ok, clearly I stepped in something I shouldn't have."

She glanced out the window and saw a fill-up station/liquor mart. "Ooh, stop there."

Dean flung his gaze into the backseat. "For what?"

"Supplies."

Dean not wanting to risk a chance of possibly getting into an argument about tampons pulled over with a sigh.

Stephanie scooted to the edge of the seat and opened her door. "Be right back."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

About three minutes after Stephanie disappeared into the store curiosity got to Dean. He nudged Sam. "What do you think she's gettin'?"

Sam shrugged but didn't look up from his laptop. "I don't know, man. What's it matter." Sam turned the laptop toward Dean. "Look at this. In Piedmont, South Dakota people are turning up gutted, and hung by their own entrails."

Dean rolled his eyes in disgust. "That's just delightful, Sammy. Any idea on what's doing it yet?"

Sam turned the laptop back to him shaking his head. "Hm-hmm. Not yet."

Dean looked up watching Stephanie _finally_ walk out of the store with a rather large paper bag in her hand.

After sliding into the backseat and closing the door. She leaned her head against the seat and sighed tiredly.

Dean arched his neck to peer into the back seat. "So wha'd cha get?"

Stephanie pulled her head from the window and caught the aggravated look on Dean's face.

Smiling she leaned forward against the seat, her arms draped between Sam and Dean. "Be nice and I'll tell you."

Dean shifted in his seat to see her better. He rolled his eyes, but managed to smile back slightly.

She reached down on the floor, parted the brown paper and reached her hand inside to hook her fingers around what she wanted. She lifted it from the bag, and placed it on the seat between Sam and Dean.

Sam chuckled.

Dean shook his head. "Beer? You bought beer?"

Stephanie grinned and nodded.

Dean frowned. "Ok, first, what the hell? You can see the two, well over 21 year old men in the front seat right?" He motioned to Sam and himself. He looked to his brother. "We aren't imaginary are we Sam? I mean we aren't some philosophical construct bullshit are we?"

Sam shook his head. "No Dean. I'm pretty sure you're actual physical bullshit."

Stephanie giggled and nudged Sam's shoulder.

"Funny Sammy, freakin' funny…" Dean frowned at his brother and then turned to the girl between them. "My point is that I'm pretty damn sure that one of the two of us could have walked into that store and picked up beer, whiskey, cigarettes and hell, if you'd wanted 'em, skin mags without the cashier blinking, so why the hell did you just risk getting picked up by the cops?"

Sam sat quietly beside his brother and when Stephanie looked to him for support he shrugged. "What? He's right."

Dean smiled, "Thanks Sam."

He snorted at his brother, "Yeah, well don't get to used to it bro…it's a one time thing I'm sure."

Stephanie sank back into the seat hoping the whole thing would be dropped. She should have known better.

Dean spun to look into the backseat. "Do you have an answer?"

Stephanie sighed, pushed her hair out of her face and shrugged. "I wanted to try out my new ID."

Dean just stared at her in disbelief. "Let me see your ID."

"Why?"

"Because you actually walked out of there with beer and I find it hard to believe that anyone would actually think that you're twenty-one, _unless_ you have a damn good ID."

Stephanie sighed but fished in her back pocket and handed it to him.

Dean studied it for a brief second then scoffed. "Bullshit. No one would believe this."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah Dean, no one believed it; that's why I got the beer."

Dean handed her ID back to her, his eyes on hers. "Wha'd cha do?"

Stephanie reached to snatch her ID out of Dean's hand. "What?"

He wouldn't let it go. He spoke slowly, spacing his words on purpose. "What- did- you- do- to- get- him- to- let- you- have- the- alcohol?"

Stephanie growled in frustration. "Well, I got down on my knees it the filthy men's room and gave him a blowjob, Dean."

Sam spun to stare into the back seat.

Dean reached over, opened the glove box and pulled out his .45. "Fucking bastard…" He reached for the door handle. "..Gonna blow his balls off…"

He looked over his shoulder to see Stephanie's eyes wide with disbelief. "You're only fucking seventeen, dammit!" Dean spun to his brother, "You're backing me up, right?"

Sam nodded slowly, but didn't say a word. He wasn't sure what pissed his brother off so much about the whole thing, sure he wasn't thrilled about the whole thing either, but...shit, Dean was serious. He opened his door and started to move out of the car.

Stephanie suddenly lunged forward, leaning over the seat as she grabbed Dean's shoulder. "Wait! Honestly, all I did was lean over the counter to give the guy a look down my shirt, alright." She slumped back into the seat and stared at her boots.

Dean glared at her, then tossed the ID into the back seat. He sighed, long and weary. "Don't say things like that."

Stephanie stared out the window, refusing to look at him as she pouted. "I was only kidding."

He groaned, "Yeah, well it wasn't funny…I don't like men taking advantage of women, especially if they're seventeen and under my protection."

Stephanie snorted and rolled her eyes. "This isn't the fucking 16th Century Dean. I'm not 'under' anyone's protection. I'm almost 18," she lifted her chin stubbornly, "and I can damn well take care of myself."

Dean sighed, watched Sam shrug with his eyes and then turned to look at the young hunter in the backseat. "Okay." He rubbed at his forehead. "First rough patch out of the way and lesson one down. You want beer or anything else you need to use that damn useless ID for, just ask. We aren't your parents and we aren't Bobby, but you do something stupid like that again and I won't hesitate to spank some sense into you." He rubbed his hand over his face. "You got that?"

Stephanie met his eyes, a bit of mischief sparkling in them. She nodded. "Got it. If I'm a bad girl, I get a spanking…"

Dean groaned and slapped Sam upside his head when he snorted. "It didn't sound so pervy in my head."

Sam nodded and then winked at Stephanie. "Sure Dean…not pervy at all."

Ignoring his brother, Dean turned to the backseat again. "Soon as we can, we'll get you an ID that can fool anyone." He shook his head. "Where the hell did you get that one, anyway? Gumball machine?"

"Ebay."

"What?" Sam's voice cracked as he turned to verify her response. He looked to his brother.

She nodded from the backseat. "Ten dollars, shipping included." She shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"Okay, lesson two down. Never buy an ID off of Ebay." He smiled and shook his head as he turned to start the car. "I do have one more question." The Impala roared to life and as always, the rumble of her engine comforted him. He readjusted the mirror so he could see Stephanie.

She met his eyes in the mirror. "What?"

"Why in the hell did you only get six bottles?"

Stephanie crossed her arms, settled herself back into the seat and smiled. "I didn't, I got twelve bottles of beer, a bottle of Jack, and some beef jerky."

Sam shook his head grinning.

"Good girl." Dean winked and pulled out into traffic.

* * *

**A/N:** If you liked, if you hated, If your confused. lol. It doesn't matter, just review.


	7. Sasquatch and Thumbelina

**Disclaimer: **No endless Winchester fun for me. Sry don't own, so I can't lend 'em to you.

**A/N: **Sorry this one's a tad late, about 6 chapters from this one is a chapter from hell. It's what kept me busy, took 3 days to write.

Love you SciFiRN you help me so much.

* * *

After her 'Lessons' from Dean Stephanie decided to spend the rest of the car ride with her music, and schoolwork-hey had to get it done sometime. She pulled her blue laptop from her book bag turned it on and waited for it to power up.

The boys had filled her in on as much as they knew about their new job, so when the blue light from Stephanie's welcome screen lit up the backseat, Dean piped up.

"Sam's got the research covered, don't worry about it."

Stephanie typed in her password and sighed. "Just because trying to learn new things gives _you_ chronic-headaches doesn't meant it has the same affect on the rest of the world."She heard Sam snort a laugh and smiled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "So what're you doing then?"

Stephanie leaned forward and dug through her backpack, muttering about a keycode. "Downloadin' music and gettin' some schoolwork done."

Sam's eyebrows furled. "Wait. What do you mean 'gettin' some schoolwork done?' Thought you went to school?"

Dean suddenly laughed. "Yeah, I thought that's what that ridiculous outfit was about."

Setting her laptop aside she leaned against the back of the brothers seat again, speaking in Dean's direction but loud enough that Sam could easily hear. "You didn't look like you found it that 'ridiculous' when you got to watch me take it off."

Stephanie smiled a devious smile when she saw Dean's eyes widen.

Dean sputtered, "Hey…I tried to leave while you changed…I was checking out your face…" He turned to his brother. "It did not happen that way Sammy…dammit Steph."

Sam winked to Stephanie and nodded. "You know I'm seeing a pattern, Dean. Spanking, watching school girls strip…porn overload, Dude."

Stephanie giggled.

Dean split his time between glaring at his brother and watching the road. "Shut it, bitch."

Sam laughed, "Make me, jerk."

Stephanie watched the brothers with a smile on her face before turning to Sam. She cleared her throat. "To answer your question, yes, I do go to school, but it's one of those schools that you can access your work online if your unable to make it to class. Uncle Bobby figured it was a good idea, to avoid truant officers and all that."

Sam nodded, it made a hell of a lot of sense.

Dean scoffed. "Figures, now I'm stuck with 're _both_ dorks."

He glanced into the rearview mirror and he couldn't help but laugh a little. Stephanie was sitting once again with her back against the door behind Dean. She had her earbuds plugged into her laptop, and she bobbed and twirled her head to whatever song she was listening to. Every now and then, a small frustrated growl would emit from the backseat.

Dean realized that she was a fast typer, and could easily give Sam a run for his money at research speed.

Suddenly, Stephanie ripped the earbuds out of her ears and sat up leaning against the seat in between Sam and Dean. "Sam?"

Sam didn't look up from his research. "Hmm?"

Stephanie bit her lip, really not wanting to bother him. "How are you at Algebra two?"

Now Sam looked up toward the windshield, closing his eyes in thought. "Uhh...probably not that good anymore." He reached over the seat. "Here, lemme see."

Stephanie lifted her laptop, and handed it over the seat to Sam. "Trade."

"Hmm?"

"Gimme yours, I'll research while you figure out a way to explain that useless shit to me."

Sam chuckled but handed his laptop over to her none-the-less.

Dean had a mock pout on his face. "I feel left out."

Stephanie smiled and leaned her chin on his shoulder, smell of his cologne making her shudder slightly. "Come on don't feel left out, how bout this. You research for a while and I'll drive, then everybody traded and no one'll feel left out." She smiled. Practically hearing his answer before it left his lips.

"Fuck that."

Stephanie settled into the backseat with a giggle. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Sam's screen. Finding absolutely nothing on that website, she bounced around to a few others she knew about.

In about 10 minutes, she came across a urban legends site. People from all over the world submitted their own city's creepy stories. One in particular, drew Stephanie's attention. A girl named Elise from Piedmont, South Dakota posted this:

_There's this old story in our town that if you've 'shamed' your parents, the whistling wind will carry you away at night and your body will be found in the morning hung on The Old Hangman's Tree...__hung up__ by your own intestines. Freaky huh? I don't really believe it though, just think it's some hoax our parents made up to get us to be good. lol._

_(For those of you who aren't from around here 'The Old Hangmans Tree is a big old oak tree that was used to hang 'the law-breakers' way back in the day. Here's a picture of it.)_

_-Elise. Piedmont, South Dakota. _

Below the writing was a photograph of a giant, hundred or so year old oak tree. Stephanie realized the tree was familiar.

"Oh shit." Stephanie's voice was barely a whisper.

Dean and Sam's gazes both flew into the backseat. "What?"

She dove into the front seat, digging at Sam's feet for his pile of newspaper, photos, and magazine research. Her hips caught on the top of the seat giving her limited reaching distance.

Sam and Dean both noticed she was acting weird, how could they not.

Sam grabbed her hips and steadied her before she fell completely over the seat as he moved his legs out of her way. "What the hell are you doing?"

Stephanie's slightly muffled voice came from the floor below him. "Where's that picture of the tree all the victims were found hangin' from? Aha!"

Sam shook his head. "Uhh...guess you found it."

They both watched while Stephanie, still hanging half in the back, half in the front, blood rushing to her head with Sam's huge hands wrapped around her ass, gazed at the picture. They could practically see the wheels turn in her head.

"Oh fuck." Once again, her voice was barely a whisper.

With a sudden jerk and lunge, she flew into the backseat to retrieve Sam's laptop, before leaning forward to plop the computer into his lap.

Sam hissed and jerked when the corner of the laptop managed to press uncomfortably against his family jewels. His voice was unnaturally breathy, "Lesson three…watch the things you throw in men's laps."

Dean smirked and chuckled, "She get ya good Sammy?"

He shot his older brother an ornery look and then flipped him off.

Stephanie looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, but look, I found this."

She kept quiet as Sam read. She could tell when he was done because his eyes bugged out a little bit and he snatched the photograph from her, studying it.

Stephanie grinned proudly at her newfound research. "See."

"Somebody mind explainin' to me what the hell's goin' on here?"

Stephanie smiled at him and moved back to the backseat, then shoved her legs into the front seat between Sam and Dean.

Dean watched as she maneuvered herself into the seat next to him. His eyes caught the flash of skin by her hip and lower stomach as her shirt caught and rode up.

She flopped down on the seat, still smiling, leaned her head against Dean's shoulder and yawned.

When Dean looked down at Stephanie, he could've sworn he was looking into Sammy's eight year old eyes as he begged Dean to take him to the park.

That 'puppy dog' look made him smile.

"As soon as you find us a hotel, I'm tired."

Dean laughed, the sound rumbling through Stephanie. "Alright." He said softly, lifting his arm.

Stephanie sighed and snuggled her head down, until it was resting it on Dean's thigh, then she brought her feet up on Sam's lap.

"My feet are coming Sam…don't want to kill off anymore future Winchesters…so, how close you want me to watch where I put them?" She giggled into Dean's thigh.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You do know there's a whole freakin' couch sized backseat right?" He positioned her feet so he could still see the screen of his laptop.

She pouted. "Yeah, but like Dean, I was feeling left out."

Dean glanced down at her and then over to Sam. "Let her be Sammy, she ain't hurting nothing."

Sam shrugged, "Whatever, just watch the feet, Jackson."

Dean smirked, shook his head and wondered why he suddenly sounded like he did years ago when Sam begged for things. The look in her eyes just reminded him so damn much of being needed, the big brother, the protector. He never could resist Sam when he pulled out that look…he caved every time.

Stephanie sighed and purposely wiggled her head against Dean's thigh. When he twitched and stiffened she let her eyes drift closed. She was out before they hit the next mile marker.

******************************

Dean pulled into the parking lot of The Shady Inn motel. As he drove up to the office to check in, he gently lifted Stephanie's sleeping form trying not to wake her, but just the feeling of Dean's hands on her shoulders made her squirm and moan.

Stephanie sat up rubbed her eyes and yawned. "We here?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, sorry I woke you."

Stephanie shook her head still yawning. "No, It's alright. Didn't expect you guys to carry me to the room or anything."

Sam scoffed. "Good."

Stephanie smiled then leaned back against Sam and sighed. "I'll be comfortable 'till you get back."

Sam laughed at her and pushed his body away from the window. "What makes you think I'm your pillow?"

She sighed, looking up at him through the bit of hair in her eyes. "Because my other one just left."

Sam sent a smiling snort her way then shook his head continuing his research.

Stephanie angled her head so she could see the screen in Sam's lap. "So, what else you find out?"

Sam shook his head and sighed. "Not much, just that all the victims so far were women."

Stephanie grunted her acknowledgement as Dean opened the door, and climbed back in holding a key attached to a plastic diamond shaped keychain with a number on it.

Stephanie threw her head back and laughed when she caught sight of the number. "Did you specifically ask for that number?"

Dean smirked. "No."

Sam turned toward Dean. "Why? What room did you get?"

Dean flashed his brother a mischevious grin. "69."

Sam laughed shaking his head at his brother. "I swear, Dean."

Dean drove down the lot in front of room 69. The three of them piled out of the Impala dragging their bags with them. Dean unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

Sam was the last one in and he kicked the door shut. He paused by the door, pack sliding down his shoulder. He raised his hand, pointing to the beds. "So, where are you sleepin' Dean?"

Dean heard the annoying tone in his brother's voice. He pointed to the bed closest to the door with his bag. "On the bed, where'd you think I was sleepin'?"

Stephanie dumped her bags on the floor and put the bag from the liquor store on the dresser. She reached in, pulled out a bottle of beer, opened it, and took a long swallow as she leaned against the dresser waiting to see who was claiming beds.

Sam grumbled at his brother in annoyance. "I can't believe you only got two queens, Dean."

"Sam, have you ever seen a motel room with three beds? 'Cause I sure as hell haven't."

Sam looked at Stephanie and laughed a little. "Apparently this doesn't bother you."

She shook her head taking another long swallow. "No, not really."

Dean turned around to see what Sam was talking about and laughed. "Beer before bed?"

She shrugged. "I slept in the car, member? I'm not that tired anymore."

Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes in exasperation before looking back to Sam. He shook his head again, opened his mouth and started in on his brother.

Stephanie groaned in aggravation as Dean continued to argue with his brother. "Once again, you two act like an old married couple."

She bent down and grabbed one of her duffels. She took it over and plopped it on the bed Dean called.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at him. "Well, this is the bed you're sleeping in, right?"

Dean nodded in confusion. "Yeah, so?"

Stephanie smiled and nodded toward Sam. "So, I'd rather sleep with you then sasquatch over there. Damn, if you think I'm gonna wake up in a tangle of giant arms and legs, you're freakin' crazy."

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever, Thumbelina."

Dean laughed. "Good one, Sam. She is on the short side isn't she?"

A shocked look on her face, Stephanie crossed her arms defiantly, as she stood her ground. "I'm 5'4'', I'm not short."

Dean smiled. "Sweetheart, compared to us...you're short."

Stephanie scowled at him playfully then went to get her beer off the dresser. "Be nice, or I won't let you grope me tonight."

Dean laughed uneasily as his eyes found Sam's shocked face.

His silent plea for help answered only by Sam's ornery grin and a shrug. Sam shook his head. "Awkward much…?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, you're just gonna have to grope yourself jailbait. I'm takin' a shower."

Stephanie laughed as he pushed the bathroom door shut. She slumped onto the bottom of the bed and lifted her backpack up onto the bed. "He always such a smartass?" She sipped her beer and glanced at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and you keep pushing his buttons and it's only gonna get worse." He moved to the table and picked up a beer. "_You_ always such a smartass?" He parroted back and tossed the bottle cap at Stephanie playfully.

She gasped and ducked away from the projectile. She held a hand to her chest in mock disgust. "Me? A smartass? Whatever gave you that ridiculous idea?" She winked at him and pulled her computer from her bag before pushing the bag back to the floor. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Guess so."

Stephanie looked up from her computer's startup screen, "How do you guys really feel about me tagging along. I mean I kinda figure you two have your own routines, you're used to each other…you know." She shrugged. "Uncle Bobby said you were both cool with it, but I guess I'm wonderin' just how okay you both are with it." She watched Sam's face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling a little insecure. "I guess you think I'm gonna get in the way, screw up and not know what the hell I'm doing out there. You both probably think I'm too young, don't have any experience and hell, at the very least I know I'm gonna cramp your style."

Sam moved to the opposite bed, sat down and leaned toward her, "Look, Bobby said you were good and he's right. Dean and I opened Pandora's box and now we have to clean it up. Guess extra help makes sense." He sipped at his beer. "'Sides, Dean needs someone to cramp his style…" He smiled. "His style sucks."

She smirked, nodded and moved up the bed to get more comfortable. "Still, it can't be easy, so I'm sorry if you think I'm in the way." She shrugged, set her beer on the bedside table and then focused on her computer.

He watched her and shook his head. For all her bravado, she was just a scared, insecure kid who was just trying to impress them. He set his beer aside and stood. "Hey, I'm starving, so I think I'll find some place open and grab something to eat."

At the mention of food, Stephanie's stomach rumbled…loudly. She blushed.

Sam laughed. "Guess you could eat too, huh?" He motioned to the bathroom. "I know the bottomless pit can eat. I'll grab enough for all of us. He'll figure I went for food." He moved to the door, pulled it open and paused. "Hey, if you need anything I have my phone." Then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews? pretty please with a Winchester on top? lol.


	8. I See Yours, Wanna See Mine?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em...although I had a _very_ interesting Sammy dream the other night.

**A/N:** Once again. I love you SciFiRN, truly do girl. You help me much. But you need to work on gettin' me better dreams. lol.

Ok, heres the new deal. Still gonna post every Saturday....but if I feel like posting sometime during the week, I will. Sometimes you'll get an extra, sometimes you won't. Depends on my mood. lol

* * *

Stephanie sat on the bed, back against the wall as she listened to Paramore's "Crushcrushcrush." She caught motion out of the corner of her eye and lifted her eyes from her computer screen.

Dean stepped from the steamy bathroom and Stephanie felt her breath hitch in her throat. She couldn't keep her eyes from his wet, naked and well muscled chest or from travelling lower down his belly to where the small, worn towel hung low on his hips. _There should be a law against being that damned sexy._

Dean looked up and saw Stephanie biting her lip as she looked at him like she wanted to come lick the rivulets of water from his chest.

He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, you mind? I'm starting to feel a little dirty over here." He chuckled and moved toward his duffle at the end of the bed watching as her eyes followed. "You need a cold shower? You look a little hot and bothered, sweetheart."

In a flustered attempt to avoid being put on the spot, Stephanie snatched her empty beer bottle from the nightstand and stood. Her bare feet touched the floor quietly before she crossed the room in quick movements.

Putting the empty bottle back in the case, Stephanie grabbed another, twisting the top as she turned around and crashed into Dean's bare chest.

She stumbled, her right hand coming up between them to grab his left shoulder as Dean's hands settled to her hips in an attempt to steady her. She let out a shaky breath as she stared at the expanse of chest below her hand.

Dean inhaled the scent of her hair and cleared his throat, suddenly thankful that he'd managed to pull his boxers on while her back was turned.

"You alright?" His voice was huskier than he meant it to be and he swallowed. _Jailbait…too damn young and Bobby's niece to boot. Get a hold of yourself Winchester!_

She nodded, her eyes still on his chest. "Yeah…I'm fine…just."

Her hand slid from his shoulder to the tattoo just below. She lightly traced the lines of the pentagram then moved on to trace the flames that surrounded it. She shifted up on her toes for a better look and brushed herself against the jut of his hipbone. Her breath caught and came out in short pants.

Dean raised his eyebrows at her. His voice was quiet, "Just what?"

She released a shaky breath, "Your tattoo. I…um, have the same one."

Dean smirked at her. Lowering his head to hers, knowing she could feel his warm breath fan across her lips. "Show me."

Stephanie felt her whole body shiver at the huskiness of his voice. She nodded and turned around, his hands never leaving her hips as she lifted her hair to expose the back of her neck to him.

Her voice a low breathy murmur. "See."

Stephanie felt Dean's calloused fingers slide up the side of her neck, thumb brushing over the symbol. She arched her neck slightly letting out a whimper.

Dean smirked, his head bent to her right ear. "So, you do. Who's idea was it?" His thumbs danced slowly up her neck to tease the nape of her neck and just along her hairline. She shivered and he bit back a groan.

He knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't help it. Unconsciously, his nose traced the curve of her ear and he moved almost imperceptibly into the heat of her curvy bottom.

Her head fell to the side, exposing more of her neck to him as her eyes drifted closed. Her voice barely a whisper, "Uncle Bobby's…last year."

Dean straitened and dropped his hands. He stepped back, Bobby's name like cold water. He turned and pulled a pair of jeans from the bed. "Yeah," He cleared his throat. "Your uncle's a very smart man."

Stephanie swayed and shivered again; this time at the sudden loss of Dean's hands and heat from behind her. She stood for a minute, eyes on the floor trying to steady her breathing and heart rate. Her hands clenched, she exhaled and then her head came up as she swung her hair back over her shoulder. She turned, took a long pull from her beer and nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah, he is isn't he." She pointed to the bathroom with her beer. "Think I'll shower and change before Sam gets back with the food."

She brushed past Dean, grabbed the duffle with her clothes and then slipped into the bathroom. Once safely behind the closed door, she leaned heavily against it and let her eyes close again, a small smile on her face.

*******************************

Stephanie had to keep herself from falling asleep in the shower. She faced the spray of the steamy water, arms spread against the wall to support her weight. Her head drooped between her shoulders, as the hot water cascaded down her back.

She arched her back forward, heard the bones in her back pop and shift back into place as the hot water loosened her muscles. "Ahh, that feels good. Hmm."

The water went cold pretty fast, considering she was having a 'sloppy seconds' version of a shower. She brushed her teeth and dressed before exiting the bathroom in a black camisole and black boy-shorts with a fake button in the front. One of the small hotel towels was wrapped around her head.

Stephanie paused as soon as she noticed that she was in an empty hotel room. "Sam should probably be back now, and where the hell's Dean?" She hated that she talked to herself, usually she only did it to calm her nerves.

She walked to her and Dean's bed towel drying her hair as she went. She was half-way across the room when she noticed there were no salt lines across the windows or doors. She stopped dead, blood freezing in her veins

Stephanie dropped her damp dowel to the floor and dug frantically into her duffel for her pump action and salt rounds. The door started to open before she could even find the shells. She did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed her knife and leapt onto the man's back, knife at his throat.

"Who ar…"

Before she could finish her question the man gripped her forearm and flipped her over his head.

* * *

**A/N: ***Sigh* Well how bad do you guys wanna know what happens next? Never gonna know if you don't tell me. lol. (That's my way of begging for review by the way.)


	9. The Grudge

**Disclaimer: **Seriously I only own these ideas and Stephanie. That's about it....sadly.

**A/N:** New chapter people.....and suprisingly _no one_ knew who grabbed Stephanie. Ready to find out? Well read on...I ain't stoppin' ya.

Thanks to all the reviews that I can't reply to, you guys don't go unnoticed. and to all my other reviewers..I reply to all of you personally, but an extra thank you won't hurt. and to all the people who story alerted and favorated me as an author or this story..AWESOME!

SciFiRN-I love you...you know I do. You help so much.

* * *

She landed face up, on the dirty hotel room carpet, the wind knocked out of her. Ignoring the pain in her lungs and back, she quickly threw her leg out and easily kicked the intruder's feet out from under him knocking him to his ass beside her.

She rolled on top of him, straddling his lap, knife once again at his throat, before she realized who it was.

She sighed, dropping the knife beside her, slumping against his chest, trying to get her breathing under control. Sudden relief made her weak. "You're an asshole, Dean."

Confused, Dean lay on the nasty carpet with a hundred and some pounds of panting, teenaged, hunter on his chest. He'd gone from good mood to cranky in the space of time it took a little girl to lay him out on the floor. Shit, how in the hell did he let her get the drop on him.

"What the hell?" Anger edged his voice. He moved his hands to her legs and slid them to her hips, intent on getting up from the floor. The smooth expanse of skin along her thigh distracted him and the small, moist puffs of breath at his neck weren't entirely unpleasant.

Stephanie held her breath as his hands moved up her legs and she found his palms spread over her ass. She hitched forward and lifted her head to stare down at him. Her wet hair fell over his face. She wasn't about to let him go all righteous anger on her. He'd fucked up.

"I should ask you the same damn question." She sat up completely, swinging her hair over her shoulders. "What exactly in the hell were you thinking leaving while I was in the shower without salting the doors and windows?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I'm pretty damned sure you know better. Hell, Uncle Bobby would've made me run miles for doing something that stupid."

Dean sat up, Stephanie still on his lap. "I was gone for five minutes at the most; I could see the door the whole damn time!"

Stephanie followed his arm with her eyes as he motioned to the door. She scoffed and leveled her gaze on him again. "I'm not pissed because I could've been in danger, I'm pissed because that was a stupid, irresponsible thing to do! I think you can tell I can handle myself."

Dean's eyes shot wide, understanding what she was implying. "Are you sayin' you can _beat_ me?"

Stephanie leaned forward and smirked coldly. "You're the one pinned to the floor, aren't you?"

Dean growled, his hands reaching for Stephanie's shoulders. With a shove, he pushed her backwards to the floor, before he climbed on top of her and held the knife to _her _throat. "Am I?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she took in his trademark 'shit-eating' grin. "Insecure bastard. Do you really wanna do this?" Dean pressed the blade of the knife against her throat, rather than holding it a few inches away. Simply let that be his answer.

He didn't scare her, not in the least; she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Stephanie raised her eyebrows at him, scowl still on her face letting him know the battle has officially begun.

She spread her legs letting Dean fall between them, rather than on top of them. Then she took advantage of his slightly shocked expression when the lower part of his body fell an extra inch or two and pushed off the floor with her right leg effectively rolling them over.

Stephanie hissed at the small, but sharp pain in her neck. Ignoring it she once again took advantage of the situation and grabbed both his wrists before pinning them on each side of his head with her knees. Wrenching the knife away from him, she threw it over by the bathroom where neither of them could reach it.

Dean looked at the small trickle of blood coming from Stephanie's neck, he knew it was just a small, accidental flesh wound but he felt a little bad. He tried to sit up only to have Stephanie slam him back to the floor. Blood was now starting to drip on Dean's shirt. He knew fighting back would only result to more fighting.

"Come on, get off me. We gotta fix that."

The door suddenly swung open and Sam walked in the room, arms full of takeout as he stared at them.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" He walked toward the table and put the takeout bags on top. "What happened to your neck?"

Stephanie stood with a jerk, making sure her knee landed sharply against Dean's kidney. She stalked toward the bathroom, mumbling over her shoulder, "Learn how to lay salt down, asshole."

"What's she talkin' 'bout, Dean?"

Dean grunted, pulled himself from the floor, brushing himself off as he moved. "She's pissed because I left while she was in the shower and I didn't lay salt lines first."

"You did what, Dean?! Do you have any idea what to say to Bobby if we got his niece possessed? That still didn't answer what happened to her neck, by the way."

"Gimme a break, Sam. I'm not in the mood, alright. I was only in the parking lot, I could see the door the whole time; was only gone five minutes anyway." Dean sat on the edge of his bed, looked at the ground and sighed. "I accidentally cut her throat when we were fightin'."

Stephanie walked out of the bathroom, washcloth to her throat. She ignored Dean. "Hey, Sam."

"Are you alright?"

Stephanie just nodded cheerfully. "Mh-hmm. Just a scratch. Get the food?"

Sam's eyebrows pulled together, wondering how she went from all pissed to all cheerful. "Uh, yeah." Sam reached behind him and grabbed one of the bags tossing it to her.

Keeping one hand to the cloth at her neck, she caught the bag with the other. "Thanks."

Dean looked up at her a little sheepishly, voice quiet. "You okay?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "For the second time in thirty seconds, yes." A quick look at them she knew they didn't quiet believe her. She sighed. "If I show you, will you stop asking?"

They both nodded like children making a deal to get their ice cream, she let out a small laugh and removed the cloth. Dean stood up, taking the one step needed to reach her.

He stooped down to see under her chin, inspecting the thin red line. Even though it only looked a little deeper than a shaving nick he knew it had to hurt like hell, cuts to the neck just did that.

He took the damp cloth from her left hand and wiped at the small trickle that seeped out. She hissed in pain when the fabric of the clothed scratched painfully at her wound.

Dean pressed the cloth to her throat and leveled his gaze to hers. "I'm really sorry."

Stephanie could tell by the way he said it he didn't mean 'really sorry' like 'sooo sorry', he meant it like 'truthfully sorry'.

She smiled, leaned upon her toes and kissed Dean on the nose. "I forgive you."

Dean blushed. Eyes wide and eyebrows arched he suddenly looked to his brother for help.

Sam bit back a chuckle, shrugged and mouthed, "Girls."

Stephanie moved to the table for another beer and then settled onto the bed with her food. She sat cross-legged, with the beer between her legs as she leaned against the wall and dug through the white bag.

"Whatcha get me, Sam?"

Sam looked up from the table where he was pulling food out of his own bag. He shrugged. "Took a guess from your comments in the car," he chuckled, "Bacon cheeseburger and onion rings."

She smiled wide and pulled the wrapped sandwich from the bag as she nodded. "Perfect."

Dean moved to the table, popped open a beer and grabbed the third bag. "How bout me, Sammy?"

He rolled his eyes at his brother. "Like I don't know you'd want the same thing, but with extra onions."

"And?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, jerk…there's a pie."

Dean slid into the other chair and propped his feet up on the bottom of the bed. "Perfect." He cuffed Sam lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks…bitch."

Stephanie snorted around the huge bite of burger in her mouth and then washed it down with a long swallow of her beer.

"What?" Sam asked as he rearranged the lettuce and tomato on his grilled chicken sandwich.

"Nothing. You two always do that."

Dean frowned. "Do what?"

She licked her fingers and shook her head. "You know, that whole 'jerk-bitch' routine."

They both shrugged and turned to their food.

Sam chewed thoughtfully for a second and then looked over at Stephanie. "Hey, what's the deal anyway? I mean really, if Dean would've cut my throat playing around, even if it was just a scratch, I'd be royally pissed at him for like a week." He lifted his beer bottle, took a sip and paused. "He cuts your throat and you kiss him on the nose?" He sipped again and set the bottle down. "What gives?"

"I'm not like most girls, haven't you noticed." She cocked her head to the side and batted her eyelashes before sighing. "I don't like being mad at people, or fighting with people, or holding grudges. I'm not catty or bitchy or whiney. I like being one of the guys." She shrugged and looked from Dean to Sam. "Most girls don't really like me because I won't play their stupid games. That's just not me. I don't have time for that shit; besides that's how you end up the freaky bitch that lives in a closet and rips people's jaws out." She giggled and popped an onion ring in her mouth.

Both boys laughed.

Dean lifted his beer. "Well, here's to NOT becoming the bitch in the closet."

Sam lifted his bottle and sent a wink to Stephanie.

She smiled wide and lifted her bottle in salute, "Fuck yes, I'll drink to that."

* * *

**A/N:**Guys like it...review. Guys hate it...review. lol. Just review.


	10. A Closer Look

**Disclaimer:** yeah, yeah don't own 'em....wish I did, but I don't. Just Steph.

**A/N:** Love you SciFiRN, always will. You help a lot...with the story and other things as well. Couldn't do it without ya.

LET'S GET TO IT!!

* * *

"So, what's your story?"

Stephanie glanced up from her burger and met Sam's curious eyes. "What'd you mean?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, everybody got into huntin' somehow, so..."

Stephanie nodded, her face suddenly sad and serious, her voice quiet and small. "My parents always said they didn't believe in the...well, the shit we do. But, I think they were just too scared to acknowledge it, especially since Uncle Bobby told 'em flat out 'Scary shit exists.' Anyway, being the skeptics they were made 'em perfect targets for a trickster."

Stephanie dropped her gaze to her beer bottle, fingers picking at the label. "A demon slit my mom's throat right in front of my eyes, then he did the same to my dad's too."

Stephanie glanced up at the boys, eyes filled with tears she refused to let fall. She saw the pity in their eyes and hated it. She wouldn't feel sorry for herself; wouldn't have them feel sorry for her either.

Sam caught her gaze. "How'd you survive?"

Stephanie laughed, it sounded cold and harsh to her own ears. "You know, I still remember the conversation those demons had when they were closin' in on me. 'Leave her. She's not part of the job. She _believes_.' So they left me there, terrified, but alive."

Dean leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "How old were you?"

Stephanie sniffled and drained the rest of her beer before looking straight into Dean's eyes. "Nine."

Dean dragged his hand over his face. "Jesus. What happened to the Trickster?"

Stephanie smiled grimly. "He was my first hunt; killed him when I was ten. Uncle Bobby only let me go on that hunt 'cause I told him I was goin' whether he wanted me to or not. I wanted revenge. After that, he had me bury myself in books and research for a year before he was convinced I was ready to hunt. Know your enemy, you know?"

Dean and Sam nodded in unison before going silent, neither knowing what to say to change the subject. The uncomfortable silence stretched on for about five minutes before it finally drove Stephanie to the ends of her sanity.

"Well, if neither of you have anything interesting to talk about..." She crawled to the foot of the bed where Dean's feet happened to be. Bracing herself with her knees, she bent forward.

Dean watched her bend at the waist, the black camisole gaping at the top, giving him a clear view of her breasts. His breath caught and his eyes skipped to Sam.

Sam had leaned forward, eyes on Stephanie's chest as he watched her reach for her bag. He was suddenly brought back to reality when the toe of Dean's boot met the back of his calf. He sat back up and turned to his brother.

Dean's eyebrows were raised, his face slightly angry as he broadcast his displeasure to Sam, who had the decency to look ashamed. Dean shook his head and sat back into his own chair trying to forget the expanse of soft flesh beneath the thin black material only a few feet away…in his bed…he closed his eyes and bit back a groan.

Stephanie grabbed her duffel off the floor, hauling it up with her. "I'll occupy myself."

Dean cleared his throat. "How'd you do that?"

Stephanie glanced up at Dean as she reached in and grabbed her prized .45. "Do what?"

Dean motioned to the foot of the bed. "Hold your weight on the edge of the bed with just your knees and not fall on your face?"

Stephanie smiled. "Oh, I do yoga; helps with all the limbery, bendy stuff."

Dean groaned low in his throat as he felt his pants tighten. He always had a thing for bendy girls.

"You okay, Dean?"

Dean turned and met his brother's curious, slightly worried eyes. He nodded, "Yeah, just tired."

Stephanie had to stifle a laugh, she knew why he groaned she saw it in his face when he did it. She almost broke out in a full laugh when she realized Sam actually believed him.

"You wanna hit the sack, then?"

Dean nodded, knowing full well that Sam wouldn't believe his story if he didn't. "Sure, I'm beat." He glared at Stephanie playfully.

She just smirked.

Sam gathered the trash from the table and then waited for Stephanie to hand hers to him before dumping it all in the small trashcan. He looked to Dean and then to Stephanie. "You mind if I shower then?"

Dean looked up from watching Stephanie strip down her gun for cleaning. "Huh?"

"Shower?" Sam pointed toward the bathroom. "You guys need the bathroom before I shower?"

"I'm good." He stretched and yawned. "I'm just gonna get settled in."

"Steph?"

She looked up and shook her head, "Naw, I'm fine."

Sam nodded, grabbed his pack and headed to the bathroom.

Once Sam had the door shut, Dean stood and stretched. "You know your gun is spread out across the bed that you're sharing with me."

Stephanie continued her work, eyes on the flannel she was running through the chamber. "And?"

"AND…I am planning on sleeping in MY bed." He snorted, sat on the end of the bed and bent to untie his boots. He toed them off and then pulled off his socks. "So, you mind?"

"No, not really." She looked up just as Dean was pulling his belt through its loops. She swallowed and watched as he peeled off his button down.

He crossed his arms, t-shirt stretching across the muscles of his chest and arms. "Look, it's bad enough you're taking over my bed, but come on. You do understand the idea of sharing right?"

Stephanie chuckled and held up her hands in defeat, then she reassembled the gun in record time.

"Fine, done," She slid the clip in place with a click, chambered the first round and engaged the safety before sticking her tongue out at him. "Happy now?"

He nodded and moved to the side of the bed closest to the window. "Yes."

He pulled the bedspread and sheet down and then slid his Bowie under the pillow before lying down, tucking his hands beneath his head and crossing his ankles. He watched Stephanie roll to her stomach and tuck the gun between the mattress and box spring.

Her camisole rode up and the panties pulled tight over her ass.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them, it was to find Stephanie's face a few inches from his. She'd rolled to her side, and was resting her head on her hand watching him. A small smile lifted her lips.

She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and let her eyes drift down his body and back to his face. She felt heat rush to her face and her belly tightened. "Don't you dare try to tell me that you usually sleep in your jeans."

"Well, no, but I usually don't share my bed with Bobby's seventeen year old niece, either." Dean shifted to his side so he could see her better.

Stephanie made a strange noise in the back of her throat. "And if I wasn't Bobby's seventeen year old niece?"

He gaped at her. "What are you asking me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just asking if you would still sleep in jeans if I wasn't?"

He felt himself harden. "Shit, this is just fucked up." He turned, sat and looked over his shoulder. "Look, I'll share with Sam. It won't be the first time. Next motel, we'll ask for a cot."

Stephanie reached for his shoulder. "Wait."

Dean sighed. "What?"

She slid around him and straddled his lap. Her eyebrows shot up at the feel of him between her legs and she let out a small gasp.

"Shit, Steph…you're…we shouldn't be doing this."

His groan made her giggle. "Doing what?" She reached for the hem of his t-shirt and began tugging it out of the waistband of his jeans. "I'm just making sure you're comfortable for bed."

He grabbed for her hands just as she pulled the shirt up over his belly. "Steph, no."

Her fingers brushed against the rippled muscles of his stomach. Her eyes found his and she shook her head. Her voice was breathy. "You're not sleeping in your clothes." She pulled and he let her drag the shirt up and over his head.

His hands fell to her hips. His index fingers tracing just under the hem of her cami as she shifted against him to throw his shirt over her head.

Her breath caught in her throat and she rocked forward with a small hum. She rested her hands on his shoulders, fingers gripping, nails digging in lightly. "Better?" She licked her lips and watched his eyes.

He was only human, and male and it had been awhile since he'd had female company. God, he felt so fucking weak. "Much."

Stephanie's hands drifted down his shoulders, nails raking his nipples.

He sucked in a breath and held it, even as her hands dropped lower. When he felt her fingers on the button of his jeans, he grabbed her hands. "No, Steph…that's enough…God, you, we have to stop."

Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her eyes were heavy. Desire was swirling in her belly and she couldn't keep the small whimper out of her voice when she spoke. "Why?" She leaned forward, hands still on the button, her lips found his ear. "Is it my age or that Bobby's my uncle?"

His hands dropped hers and slid past her hips to rest on the top of her ass. He rocked up against her, his head falling into the curve of her shoulder. "Both." He leaned back so he could see her face. "It's not right Steph. I'm more than ten years older than you. You're still in high school…fuck, I'm not just going to hell, I'm going to a special hell." He gave a half-hearted chuckle.

She sighed, her hands back to his shoulders. "Okay, but one thing."

"What's that?"

"I won the bet…you owe me."

He startled and shook his head. She couldn't mean, damn…no way.

She laughed throatily and shook her head. "No, idiot. Not that." She giggled. "I'll settle for a kiss."

Dean sighed, relieved. "A kiss?"

Stephanie nodded and leaned forward. "Yeah, just a kiss, " She tilted her head to the side and leaned closer. "One kiss." Her nose brushed his lightly, but she didn't move any closer.

His breath hitched. He knew even "just a kiss" was pushing limits he wasn't sure he wanted to push, but she had won and Dean Winchester didn't welch on a bet. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

Her hands traced up his neck and into his hair as she moved into the kiss. It was better than she could have dreamed. His lips were soft and firm and she couldn't help it when her lips opened, her tongue darting out to tease the corner of his.

Dean felt her tongue and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss even while his mind screamed at him to stop. His hands massaged her hips and ass and he pulled her tighter against himself as his tongue slid over hers. It was her moan that made him stop.

He pulled back, forcing her away from him with hands on her shoulders. They were both panting. He cleared his throat. "Debt paid." He stood, pivoted and dumped her on the bed.

She stared up at him, trying to catch her breath. Her thoughts a crazy jumble, but she managed to nod. "Yeah, paid." She slid over in the bed. "Goodnight then."

He nodded and then sat down on his side of the bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and turned his back to her. "Goodnight." Dean had no idea how he was going to sleep. He closed his eyes and prayed for daylight.

Stephanie slid under the covers, a huge smile on her face. Dean was strung tighter than her crossbow, the bed was almost vibrating from the tension.

Sam opened the bathroom door to find Dean on his side facing the window and Stephanie on her back, smiling. "What, too tired to turn off the lights?" He walked across the room in his boxers and flipped the switch before moving to his bed and settling in.

Stephanie smiled. "Just got too comfy and forgot. Knew you'd be out soon anyway." She flipped her hand toward him. "Nice shorts." She gave him a little smirk.

"What? Got a problem with hot peppers?" Sam winked.

"Nope, no problem at all. Men with hot peppers make me smile."

Sam groaned. "Ha, ha." He reached for the light. "'Night."

Sam flipped off the light and plunged the room into darkness. He was snoring softly in no time, leaving the two people in the other bed awake, tense and praying for sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Well........


	11. Ohh, Sam Yeah, Sam give it to me

**Disclaimer:** Seriously don't own 'em people....thats why I'm doing this. Stephanie is mine though.

**A/N:** Ok, nother chapter up. Thank you to the readers and reviewers that I cannot reply to, wish I could. But I still love to hear from you.....ONWARD!

Oh, I Love You SciFiRN....didn't want you to think I didn't or somethin'. lol. You help so much. Not sure why you let me bother you so much.

* * *

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he stretched lazily. He just wasn't ready to get out of bed yet so he closed them again and groaned as he rolled to his side. He felt something between his elbows and hesitantly opened one eye to see Stephanie's arm.

She was lying on her stomach, face turned toward Dean with a lock of dark brown hair strewn across her right eye and nose. Her right arm lay trapped between his, and she had her left arm up by her head. She actually looked like she passed out face first.

Dean smiled. She looked sweet and innocent. Reaching his left hand up, he brushed the lock of hair from her face, letting his finger lightly trace over her cheek then to her shoulder and down her arm. His breath caught when she groaned and shifted to pull her hand in toward her body. He closed his eyes, threw the blanket off and flipped onto his back, right forearm over his eyes.

Stephanie watched him beneath her lashes struggling to resist the urge to reach out and trace the muscles of his chest. Her eyes moved from his shoulders, down his chest and then lower to the waist of his jeans. The jut of his hipbones leaving her mouth dry. She swallowed when his left hand fell to his chest, scratching absently before sliding lower.

Dean moved his hand down his chest, intent on _readjusting_ himself and then stopped when he remembered the girl beside him. He pulled his arm from his eyes and he would have sworn he saw her eyes slam shut. A smile lit his face.

Eyes on her face, he moaned quietly.

Her eyes were suddenly open, scanning him head to toe.

"Caught you." Dean chuckled when she blushed. He rolled to his side, facing her, "That's just kinda naughty."

She shifted positions, turning to face him and resting her head on her hand. She snorted as she rolled her eyes. "I thought you were hurt or something."

He outright laughed at that and then pulled himself upright, glancing to Sam, making sure he was still asleep. He nodded. "You just keep telling yourself that sweetheart." He stretched with a big yawn and headed to the bathroom.

Stephanie fell back onto the bed. Angry at herself for letting him get to her. She was usually so much more in charge of her emotions. Hell, men didn't get under her skin, she got under theirs. She stretched and felt her back pop. She needed to work some of the kinks out, center herself and she needed a bit of room and privacy to do it.

Dean exited the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and dug through his bag. He sniffed a shirt, wrinkled his nose, tossed it back in and then sniffed another before smiling around the toothbrush and holding it up like it was a blue ribbon. He went back into the bathroom and then poked his head back out. "Hey?"

Stephanie sat on the bed and glanced to the door, "Huh?"

"Breakfast? Coffee?" He moved back into the bathroom, rinsed his mouth, dried his face and then came back out, pulling the t-shirt over his head.

"Yes and yes." She stood with a smile and stretched over her head.

Dean watched her shirt pull up and tighten over her breasts. With a nod, he dropped his eyes to his boots as he sat on the bed to start pulling on clean socks and his boots. "Whacha want?"

Stephanie moved toward the end of the bed. With Dean gone, she'd have some privacy since Sam was still snoring.

She shrugged. "Whatever. I'm not too picky about it, but nothing sweet. Not for breakfast, upsets my stomach. Coffee, with sugar."

"Nothing sweet for breakfast? You mean like donuts or pancakes, or waffles or muffins? None of that?" He stared at her like she'd suddenly grown horns and a pointy tail.

She rolled her eyes. "Exactly, nothing like that. Muffins? Maybe. I usually stick with eggs, bacon, sausage…You know protein, fat and cholesterol."

"I'm with you, but really? No pancakes?"

She grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. "I like 'em for dinner or dessert." She shut the bathroom door, leaving Dean staring at the closed door.

Stephanie used the bathroom, brushed her teeth and pulled on a pair of loose boxers, but she didn't leave the safety of the bathroom until she heard the rumble of the old Chevy. Then she sighed, opened the door and pulled her IPod from her pack. She let her mind wander back to watching Dean and then she shook herself from the memory. She scrolled to the playlist labeled, "Relax", hit play and then slid the arm strap up her bicep.

She needed to settle herself so she sat on the floor, legs bent loosely and focused on her breathing. Slow in and out, as she sought to balance her thoughts and emotions. She let the music guide her breathing, mindful to keep each breath steady and equal. She focused inward, using the tempo of the music as a guide. Her thoughts flowed with her breathing. She let go of her fear, her anger and all negative emotions and focused on warmth, safety and comfort. Her mind kept straying and it took her a more than five minutes to find her center. When she felt comfortable, she stood.

She inhaled and exhaled and with the next inhale she began her Sun Salutation by bringing her arms out and then up. She exhaled and dropped down straight from her hips with her palms flat, beside her feet letting the stretch pull all the tension from her back. With the next inhale she straightened her back, exhaled and back down. Her next inhale brought her to a low lunge and she worked into Downward Facing Dog.

She spent several breaths in the position, focusing on her form and her breathing, enjoying the stretch and pull of tight muscles. She inhaled and slid into Sphinx Pose, holding it. She felt the stretch through her lower back, pushing upward and backward for several long breaths. Her eyes drifted closed as she focused.

She rose up onto her forearms and toes into Dolphin Plank Pose. Again, holding it to feel the strain in her arms and legs, the muscles burning and twitching. A fine sheen of sweat slicked her skin and she breathed, holding it, savoring it. When the burn pushed past strain into pain, she inhaled and dropped down into Dolphin Pose. Toes outstretched behind her, head directly over her shoulders. Her arms were straight, palms pressed into the floor. The music lulled her, kept her breathing steady and deep. She never heard the door open.

She pulled her knees under her and exhaled as she bent backward over them, letting her head fall back, chin toward the ceiling as her hands fell to just inside her ankles. She pulled backward, stretching deep into Camel Pose.

Dean watched, the door still hanging open behind him. He gently kicked it shut and put the food down on the small table. Stephanie's body was silhouetted by the bathroom light and he stared at her in profile. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts with each deep breath and the total lack of self-consciousness. She was flexible, god the thoughts that ran through his head. Too many fantasies all wrapped up in one small, underage package. He tried to clear his thoughts.

Stephanie pushed further into a back bend. Her elbows met the floor, hands grasping her heels as she pushed her head toward her knees, forehead against the ground. She inhaled, expanded her chest and then exhaled softly and pressed her forearms and shins into the floor while at the same time pulling her chest toward the ceiling. She breathed deeply, expanding her chest and keeping her belly soft for a full minute before releasing and pushing herself upright as she inhaled.

Dean's mouth was hanging open and he stood motionless as she bent herself backward, forming a rough triangle. More thoughts, totally inappropriate, bubbled into his head. Her shirt had ridden up and slid to just below the curve of her breasts, the boxer's she'd pulled on were loose and the waistband of her panties was visible just below her jut of hipbone. The exercise brought a healthy glow to her skin and the sweat glistened in the dim light. Dean held his breath as she curled up and then bent toward the floor, still on her knees. She brought her forehead to the floor and rested her arms by her legs as she breathed slowly and deeply, she appeared to be resting. Dean took an uncertain step forward and cleared his throat.

Stephanie rested in Child's Pose for a minute before rising up to Hero's Pose and focusing her breathing once again. She rolled her head on her shoulders and smiled wide before pressing her hands to the floor, lifting her bottom and then crossing her ankles. She eased back onto her bottom and stretched her legs out in front of her. The she stood, bent forward, palms to the floor and then slowly rose up one vertebra at a time until she stood. Once again, she rolled her head on her shoulders, then stretched hands into the air before finally opening her eyes.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and startled before realizing it was Dean. She yanked on her earbuds. "How long have you been there?"

He smirked. "Long enough to realize just how bendy you are." He winked and pointed to the food on the table. "Coffee and bagel sandwiches. Eggs and sausage."

Stephanie blushed and pulled her shirt back down.

Dean moved to Sam's bed and gently woke his brother by bouncing his knees on the bed and making horrible vulgar moaning sounds. "Oh, Sam…Ohhh, Sam. Yeah, Sam give it to me!"

Stephanie giggled.

Sam came up off the bed swinging at his brother with a, "Shut the fuck up, jerk." He managed to land a punch to Dean's chest that sent him sprawling onto the floor.

Dean pouted, "Bitch." He sullenly pulled himself from the floor. "Just trying to tell you breakfast was ready, Samantha."

Sam glared and threw off the blanket that was tangled in his legs. He stood and scratched himself through the fly of his boxers before heading to the bathroom.

Dean looked to Stephanie and winked, "He's gonna come out of there all embarrassed he just did that in front of you." He crossed his arms and watched the door.

The toilet flushed, then they heard the sink. Then there was a muffled curse. The bathroom door opened and Sam poked his head out, glanced around the room and blushed.

"Shit. I really did that didn't I?"

Stephanie snorted. "It's okay chief. I've seen it before." She turned to the table. "You know Uncle Bobby walks around in his boxers all the damn time." She shuddered. "I still don't think he realizes just how, um…well gaping they can be." She pulled a sandwich from the bag and snagged the coffee marked with a S.

Dean slapped a hand to his forehead and turned to Sam. "Oh hell, there's a picture I did not need. Quick Sam, help me out."

Sam smirked and exited the bathroom. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. "Angelina Jolie in the back of the Impala?"

Dean smiled all mellow, eyes dropping to half-mast. "Nice Sammy…" He purred and nodded. "That'll do."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm on my knees beggin' please...Review. lol


	12. Chasing Dean away with Porn?

**Disclaimer: **Only own Steph and my naughty Winchester involved dreams. lol.

**A/N: **This is a little short, but theres gonna be one posted on Saturday so you don't have to suffer too long. I just had an urge to update so I did. lol.

SciFiRN, love you so much. Don't think I don't. I owe a good bit of the success of this story to you.

ONWARD! lol.

* * *

Stephanie giggled.

Dean shot her a look. "What?"

She sipped her coffee and shook her head. "Nothing."

He stepped toward her, "Then what's with the giggles?" He looked to Sam and watched him shrug.

"I just know that EVERY time I see Uncle Bobby in his boxers I'm going to visualize Angelina in the backseat of your car." She winked and moved to the bed she shared with Dean, sandwich and coffee in hand, as she crawled to the head of it on her knees.

"Something wrong with that?" Dean asked suggestively as he picked up his own food and settled into one of the two chairs by the little table.

Stephanie set her cup and wrapped sandwich on the nightstand, spun around, dropped her knees down and landed on her butt. "Absolutely nothing…" She leaned toward him and shook her head as she licked her lips. "That woman is hot…makes me consider switching sides." She winked and picked up her sandwich.

Sam spit his coffee onto the floor as he laughed and took the chair opposite his brother.

Dean's mouth fell open, he started to say something, closed his mouth, opened it again and then settled on. "Is it beyond you to eat at the table or somethin'?"

Stephanie glanced up, pulling her sandwich from her mouth. "Huh?"

Dean motioned to where she was sitting, and then back to the table. "You always eat on the bed. There's a perfectly good table right here."

Stephanie swallowed her food. "Okay, we've only eaten together twice, what the hell do you mean by _always_?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Stephanie shrugged. "S' just more comfortable." She set her sandwich back on the table.

"Mwaybwe," Dean said around a mouthful of bagel, egg, sausage and cheese. "Bwut, you're getting crwumbs in MY bed."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from the table. She bent over the bed, dragging things around the floor, her ass facing the boys.

Sam took a bite of his sandwich and shook his head at the two of them. He could only hope that they wouldn't be like this all the time, but when she bent over and her camisole rode high up her back, boxers pulling tight across her ass, he choked on his food and started coughing.

Dean chuckled, he'd been enjoying the view, but now his brother was struggling for breath. "You alright Sammy?" He stood and slapped Sam, harder than necessary, between the shoulder blades. "Hate it when that happens, man…" He waggled his eyebrows and bent close to Sam's ear. He spoke softly, "Maybe if you got laid more often?"

Sam looked up, tears on his face and then elbowed Dean in the gut. "Jackass."

Dean rocked back on his heels with a smile. "Yes I am and you love me for it." He patted Sam on the head like a child. "Now be a good boy and behave."

Sam snorted in disgust and took a sip of coffee as he wiped at his face.

Stephanie, who'd been enjoying the banter, finally came up with her laptop in hand and a smile on her face.

"Hey, before you check your email or your MySpace can you look up some more stuff on our case." Sam threw out sarcastically, over the rim of his cup.

Stephanie looked up at him with a smug smirk on her face and shook her head. "You now too, huh? It's bad enough I have to take it from Captain Sarcasm over there." She waved toward Dean, puckered her lips and gave him a wink. "What did you think I was doing over here, looking up porn?"

"Great idea, why didn't you suggest it sooner?" Dean smiled wide, moved quickly to the bed, and settled beside Stephanie. He widened his eyes and pulled out his best imitation of Sam's puppy eyes. "Oh, can I pick the site then?" He pulled the computer onto his lap with a flourish. "I've got Platinum Memberships to all the best ones." His fingers were poised over the keys.

She jumped up, "What the…? God, you're sick in the head. No, no, no…I am not…"

Dean laughed.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

Stephanie stood beside the bed, arms crossed and head cocked to the side. "Well, on second thought." She smiled slyly and snuggled back down beside Dean. She pulled his arm around her shoulder and then moved the computer so it rested half in her lap and half in his.

She shoved his hand from the keyboard and began typing in an address. "I'll share, but only if I get to pick." She waited for his reaction.

His jaw dropped and he actually felt a blush rush his cheeks. He swallowed. If she wanted to play, he'd play. He motioned to the screen. "By all means." He shot Sam a glance.

Sam frowned, that big deep disapproving furrow between his eyes. "Damn it Stephanie, don't encourage him."

"Not everyone's as repressed as you Sasquatch…so stow it." Dean eyed his brother.

Sam held his hands up in surrender.

She smiled over the top of the screen and winked at Sam. "Here we go." She turned the screen so that Dean could see it better.

He was out of the bed in two seconds flat, his face pale and his eyes wide. "Shit, shit…fuck and damn it all to hell and back." He spun to face the bed and glared.

Stephanie missed most of his antics. She was laughing so hard, tears were running down her face. She was gasping for breath as Sam moved to get a look at the screen.

He gasped and then laughed. He threw his head back and shook his head. He managed to get himself under control, only to look at Stephanie, sharing a look and then they were both back to giggling.

Dean pouted. "Both of you are sick." He wiped a hand over his face. "That shit should be banned from the internet."

Sam gasped out, "Why?"

"Why? You're really asking me why?" He pointed to the computer in disgust. "Shit Sammy…" He shuddered and turned to Stephanie. "And what the hell do you know that address for?"

Stephanie gave a little giggle and wiped her eyes. "It's only boy on boy porn Dean. It's not like it's freaky, evil, devil worshipping sex or people having sex with animals or the nastier shit you can find out there."

Dean's glare cut Sam's snort short. "And again…why do you know that any of that is 'out there'?"

She smiled, "How was it you put it?" She furrowed her eyebrows, glared and deepened her voice, ""Not everyone's as repressed as you…"

Sam snorted, Stephanie giggled and Dean just glared before dropping back into his chair.

"Whatever…can we get back to business now?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time and with a sigh, she settled herself onto the bed and reclaimed her computer. "It's all fun until Dean's reminded of his sexual insecurity."

"I am not sexually insecure."

Eyes on the computer, "Whatever you say over there Ennis Del Mar."

"Huh?"

Sam shook his head, "Brokeback Mountain?"

Dean crumbled his sandwich wrapper and picked up his coffee. "Of course you would have seen that movie, Samantha." He sighed and tossed the wrapper into the trashcan. "I'm going to gas up the car. Hopefully by the time I'm back you two won't be as annoying." He sipped his coffee and muttered as he opened the door. "Brokeback Mountain my ass…"

"That's the idea, yeah…" Stephanie yelled just before he pulled the door shut.

Both of them could hear the string of curse words through the door and it took them five minutes to stop laughing and start back on the research.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, seriously nothing that interesting happened in this chapter. But, it's funny so you'll get interesting next chapter....._if_ I get reviews. lol. That's just another way of me begging for them. On my knees here people.


	13. The Lumberjack and The Reporter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural at all, only Stephanie. Although this last episode of Supernatural made me want to be a cheerleader for the first time in my life. lol

**A/N: **Thank you all who favorated me as an author or this story. And to those who reviewed that I can't personally reply to. It's all just awesome. Love you SciFiRN you help much.

* * *

Dean stayed gone for about a half hour, he figured it would be better to have them wondering about him rather that coming back too soon when Sam and Stephanie were still in the mood to annoy him, he really didn't want to have to kill them. When he came back he saw Sam perched over Stephanie's laptop at the table, then he realized he _only_ saw Sam, who was completely ignoring him.

Dean did a double take around the room. "Where's Steph?"

Sam looked up from the screen. "Hmm? Oh." He pointed behind him with his thumb. "Bathroom, she found out where Elise lives, she's gonna go see her."

Dean's eyebrows furled. "Who?"

Sam sighed. "The girl that wrote about the urban legend on that site, remember?"

The bathroom door opened and Stephanie stepped out. IPod in her hand, she danced her way toward the dresser, mouthing the words to a song.

Dean's mouth went dry and he licked his lips.

She was topless, only wearing a red bra, its lace cups just barely covering her nipples. A short black skirt hung low on her hips, so low that when she turned around he could see the top of the red thong she was wearing. Her shoes were black, sling back heels with a 5 ½ inch heel.

Dean bit his cheek. Stephanie was so into her song she didn't realize he was back yet.

Sam didn't even notice as his gaze was still on the computer screen.

Stephanie dropped down to her knees to dig in the duffel by the bathroom door. She smiled when she came up with a blue striped French cuff shirt. She held the shirt over her chest and turned to ask Sam a question only to find Dean staring at her. She smiled shyly and caught his eyes then she lowered the shirt. She flipped off the IPod, tossed it into her duffle and crooked a finger at him.

Dean almost choked. He shot Sam a quick glance making sure he was still oblivious and then moved toward the bathroom. He leaned against the doorjamb of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow in question.

Stephanie's voice was low and quiet. "There's a little hook on the back of the skirt. I can never hook it." She turned her back toward him and looked over her shoulder. "Would you mind?"

All the blood in his head went south and he nodded as he took the three steps that separated them. His hands fell to her shoulders and his thumbs smoothed up and down her spine before he let his hands slide slowly down her back. He intentionally kept his touch light, teasing and barely there. His breath caught in his throat when goosebumps sprung up on her skin and he felt her shiver beneath his hands.

Stephanie's eyes drifted shut and a small, needy whimper escaped her lips. She almost moaned when Dean's fingers drifted over the satin of her thong. She felt her nipples harden and, god help her, she felt the wetness between her legs.

He slid his index finger under the waist of the thong, teasing the sensitive flesh below as he stepped closer and brushed himself against the curve of her ass. Dean's head fell forward, his lips in her hair as his hands drifted to her hips. "You're playing with fire, little girl." He pulled her back against him and groaned quietly in her ear.

She felt the length of him against her, hard and thick. Her hands fell to where his were on her hips and she gripped them, pulling them around her. She pressed his right hand low over her belly, so that his fingers just dipped below the material of her skirt. She tilted her head, pressing it back against his chest to look up at him.

He moved his mouth to her ear, he bit gently and smiled when she moaned prettily. It was taking every ounce of his will power to keep his hand from sliding lower. He closed his eyes, fighting for control.

_Bobby's niece…seventeen…I so need to get laid…_

"Dean…" His name, a throaty, breathless plea from her lips. So similar to the ones he'd heard hundreds of times before from almost as many faceless, nameless women he'd met in nameless towns across the country. It was simply that, his name from her sweet lips that reminded him that she wasn't faceless, or nameless, that she was too young, and that she was Bobby's niece and for the first time he thought maybe he really did deserve hell.

He took a step back, pulling his hands from her soft flesh. His hands shook when he found the hook and slid it into place.

"There."

She stood dazed for a few seconds then turned to face him, her shirt hanging loosely in her hand. "What?"

Dean cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to relieve the pressure of the denim against his erection. "You need to get dressed, so we can head out."

She nodded, "Yeah, okay." She blushed and looked over to the table. Sam still sat, hunched over the computer. "Sam gonna come?"

Dean shrugged, eyes on his boots, as he mentally catalogued zombie movies in an attempt to keep his thought off the girl a foot from him. "Usually, when we're working alone, he'd stay behind and finish up the research while I did the interviews. So, my guess would be probably not."

Stephanie nodded, turned to the bathroom and smiled wide, slipping her arms in the shirt as she went.

When she returned she was fully dressed. Dark brown hair slightly curled. She had the most interesting earrings in. A long gold chain with a small rod on one end and little hearts on the other that threaded through each earlobe. Dean noticed several other ear piercings, he counted four in each ear and a small hoop in the cartilage of her left. His mind wandered onto other areas that could be pierced and he slammed his eyes shut and began repeating: _seventeen, Bobby's niece, he's got knives…seventeen, Bobby's niece, he's got guns…_

Dean opened his eyes and noticed she was wearing make-up; not a lot, he could barely tell. A little bit of black eye liner, light blue eyeshadow, mascara, and some pink lip gloss. He couldn't stop staring.

Stephanie stood in the middle of the room and cleared her throat, sliding her arms in the sleeves of her black blazer. "How do I look? Like a reporter?"

"You look beautiful."

Stephanie looked up to find Dean staring at her like he was starstruck. She raised her eyebrows at him not believing that he just told her she was beautiful.

Dean quickly realized his situation, saw Sam looking at him like it was a good time to get the holy water, and Stephanie looking at him like she was going to cry. He cleared his throat. "I mean you look good, you know believable, very reporter-like."

Stephanie sent a slight smile Dean's way and nodded, knowing he meant it when he said she was beautiful.

Sam was still sending weary looks at his brother but nodded none-the-less. "Yeah, you do Steph, looks good."

Stephanie smoothed out any last minute wrinkles from her outfit, making sure her shirt was tucked in all the way around. After finishing with herself, she looked Dean up and down, from his flannel button down to his boots.

"Are you going as a lumberjack or what?"

Dean glanced at his appearance. "Huh?"

"You need to change, unless you're gonna wait in the car or just drop me off?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm not lettin' you walk into a potentially dangerous situation by yourself."

Stephanie chuckled and reached in her bag of weapons pulling out a tiny dagger, a strap and a small velvet bag. "I think I can handle myself."

Putting her right foot on the chair opposite Sam, she secured the strap around her thigh and slipped the dagger in to it. Putting both feet on the ground she shook her skirt back down. She twirled slowly then looked from Sam to Dean. "Can you see it?"

Sam shook his head slowly, side to side, his mouth hanging half open.

Dean slapped Sam lightly on the back of the head and then leaned back to study her skirt, he furled his eyebrows. "I'm not sure, try bendin' over for me."

Stephanie snorted at his smirk and grabbed her velvet bag, loosening the drawstring at the top she pulled out a silver leaf necklace and secured it around her neck. "I'll take that as a no."

Sam nodded his head toward her necklace. "What's with the bling."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, glanced to Dean and mouthed, 'bling'?

Dean chuckled and shrugged.

"You know I'd expect that from your brother, but you're the college educated one." She shook her head and reached for the pendant. "It's a switchblade. "She pulled apart the subtle crease in the middle of the leaf and the blade shined in the light.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Smart, but you might wanna take those off." He hooked his fingers in the chain that held her grandfather's dogtags.

Stephanie shook her head, tucking them in her shirt. "Never take 'em off, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "I'm not takin' you till you do."

"What?"

"You can't go into a job with a family members name hanging in plain view, it's too risky."

Sure, he had a point, but she hasn't taken them off since she took them off her grandfathers dead body 6 years ago.

"Dean, they're tucked in, no one's gonna see 'em."

Dean just crossed his arms over his chest, letting her know that he wasn't arguing this with her.

Stephanie squashed the hurt inside, knowing this wasn't him being an ass; he was right. She sighed and slipped the chain from around her neck, letting it dangle from her fingers she handed them to Sam. "Sam, just...um-"

Sam held his hand out underneath the tags. "Don't worry about it Steph, I'll keep 'em till you get back."

She nodded and dropped them into his palm. She looked up at Dean. "If you're not ready in five minutes, I'm leaving without you."

Dean laughed as she bent down to retrieve her I-Pod. "Hope you like walkin' then 'cause I got the keys, sweetheart."

Stephanie didn't turn around just tossed her voice over her shoulder as she headed for the door. "Don't think I don't know how to hot wire a car."

Sam laughed as Dean made an all out sprint to his duffle bag grabbing a suit and tie and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what'd ya guys think? I really wanna know. Please tell me. lol


	14. I love rock n roll, don't you?

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, still don't own the boys and their sexiness, or the show for that matter. Just Stephanie.

**A/N:** Thanks to all the reviewers, story alerters, and all the people who favorited me as an author or this story. You're all amazing.  
SciFiRN, I love you as always, you help me find my way in the darkness.

* * *

Three minutes later and Dean was running out the door throwing a tie around his neck. He opened the driver's side door to find Stephanie in his seat. "Move."

Stephanie put a fake pout on her face. "What, I don't get to drive?"

Stephanie's pouty face made him laugh. "No, move."

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him, but slid over. "Well, aren't we nice this morning?"

Dean cocked his head to the side and smirked. "I could tie you to the top of the car for the ride, how's that for nice?"

Stephanie's eyes slid to Dean's and she moaned quietly to get his attention. "Tying me up for a ride, sounds good." She winked.

Dean groaned and started the car. "Like I said before, you're playing with fire, sweetheart."

She slid over closer to him. Voice low. "And what? I might get burned?"

Dean whited out his knuckles gripping the steering wheel, as he pulled out of the parking lot. Ignoring her comment he asked, "So, where's this girl live."

Stephanie's eyes scanned the car with a curious look on her face. "I had a piece of paper with directions on it somewhere." She lifted her weight to see if she was sitting on it.

Dean scoffed. "Great. So you lost it."

"Shut up!" She threw out as she bent her head to check the floor and could hear him laughing. She mentally scowled at him. Turning her head to look toward Dean's side of the floor she saw it, over next to his door on the floor.

"Found it!"

"Good, because I have no idea where the hell-" He stopped when he realized she came up from the floor empty handed. "Thought you found it?"

Stephanie smiled. "I did, don't move." Stephanie leaned over Dean's lap fumbling blindly at the floorboards.

Dean voice almost squeaked. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "It's down by your feet."

Her hot breath blew over the fly of his thin suit pants and she felt him harden.

He groaned low in his throat, he couldn't help it.

Stephanie smiled devilishly; she grabbed the paper but decided this was too good to pass up. She nonchalantly nudged his package with her chin.

His hand fell to the top of her head, no pressure just out of reflex and he moved uncomfortably beneath her.

She breathed hot air over his groin once more. Glancing up at him, voice teasing. "Anything else you want me to do while I'm down here?"

Her words shocked him and he jerked the wheel, sending the car onto the shoulder.

He wanted to scream, "_Oh, god, yes" _but he settled for, "Damn it. Now is so not the time…" He ground it out between clenched teeth before shifting his hand to her shoulder and nudging her from his lap.

"If you don't stop we're going to end up in a ditch." He glanced over to her, saw the flush on her cheeks and watched her smile as she straightened her clothes.

"You're like a pyro…you don't know when to stop."

She flashed him a wicked smile, "Burn baby burn…" Then she winked and crossed her legs. Her skirt rode up and he could just make out the strap from her knife.

She turned in the seat and the skirt crept higher. She reached for the radio. "You mind if we listen?"

He shook his head. Music would be good as long as he didn't have to look at her next to him…as long as he didn't have to remember her sprawled across his lap, lips so close to…_God, she was killing him._

She flipped on the radio.

Stephanie grimaced when the first thing she heard was something classical. She turned the dial quickly and scanned the stations looking for something both her and Dean could tolerate. She was safe with classic rock, maybe even some modern rock. Now to find out which station in this town played it.

She stopped when she caught the first lines of Britney Spears' cover of "I Love Rock-N-Roll" By Joan-Jett. A song she knew all too well. She smiled to Dean. "Mmm, I love this song, makes me want to move."

Dean arched his eyebrows. "Seriously? The original's better."

She shrugged. "I agree, but this one's easier to dance to."

She leaned back into her seat, swaying her body slowly to the music mouthing the words.

_Hey, is this thing on? (uh uh)_

_I saw him dancin there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong  
Playin my favorite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with Me (yeah me)  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with Me (yeah with me)  
(sing it)  
I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the Juke box baby  
I love rock and roll so come and take the time and Dance with me  
Ow!_

She closed her eyes and started to pick up her movements, they became more obvious, more suggestive. Head craning to the right as her hips swayed left, hands on her knees balancing her movements.

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
But that don't matter he said, cuz its all the same.  
I said, can I take you home?  
Where we can be alone  
And next we're moving on, and he was with me (yeah Me)  
We were moving on, and singing that same ol' song  
(yeah with me)  
(singing)  
I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the Juke box baby  
I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and Dance with me  
Ow!_

Stephanie's hips were now making full circles; she arched her back and swung her head slowly as she teased her hands through her hair. The rhythm of the song, the words and all the teasing had her riled up. She smiled and moved.

Dean watched as she all but fucked the seat beside him. He pulled up to a red light and watched as she moved in the seat beside him. He'd had lap dances that hadn't turned him on as much.

Shit, the thoughts that poured into his dirty mind, he so wanted to see her on top of him, moving like that, her hair swinging around her head and then brushing his chest; her hips grinding against his. He watched her run her hands up her legs, nails dragging the material and he wished they were on his chest. His breath caught and he was uncomfortably hard.

Stephanie turned to him, licked her lips and mouthed the words _can I take you, where we can be alone?_ She ran a finger over her bottom lip and sucked it just for a second before dragging it down her throat to the top button of her shirt.

He watched her finger the button and then slide it open, her fingers then falling to the next button. She worked it open and leaned toward him just enough so he could see the tops of her breasts, the red lace of her bra now visible. His hand slid across the seat, found her knee and teased the skin on its underside. He bit back his groan when she gasped softly.

Stephanie let the music move her, as the tension coiled inside. She inched closer to Dean's side, wanting him, more like needing him to touch her.

He let his fingers dance under the hem of her skirt, felt her shiver and watched her move closer. He leaned over, hand drifting higher, head falling to hers. He could hear her soft, panting breaths over the music, her legs fell open, just an inch and his lips brushed hers.

She moaned, deep in her throat. His hand high on her thigh, skirt bunching up above his wrist, fingers just and inch or so away from where she wanted to feel him and then his lips were soft against hers. She opened her mouth, moving closer as she angled her head against the seat. Her tongue meeting his and then she heard his moan.

He shifted in his seat, turning toward her, he could feel the heat of her near his fingers and he couldn't remember wanting someone as much as he did now. He deepened the kiss, his tongue moving boldly against hers. His other hand moved to the back of her neck.

The sound of several horns made him jump. He glanced up at the light, now green, probably for sometime and he cursed, turned back to the wheel and hit the gas. He was forced to adjust himself through his pants, and he shot a glance at Stephanie.

She sat dazed, kind of staring out the window, hands haphazardly redoing her buttons. Her face was flushed, mouth swollen from his kiss and she was attempting to get her breathing under control. All he wanted to do was pull the car over and lay her down in the backseat. He groaned inwardly at that thought and then looked back to the road.

He cleared his throat. "Where do I turn?"

* * *

**A/N: ** Do you Hate me? lol Okay, I fought with myself over which song to use in this chapter for literally hours. So, if you don't like the song I _finally_ decided on, then I respectivly say 'Kiss my ass.' lol. I have a well-rounded taste in music and it's a good song.  
And heres my normal 'I'm on my knees begging for reviews' plea.... *clears throat* I'm on my knees beggin for reviews people, love to get 'em, they brighten my day.


	15. Two Lips, One Kiss, So Addictive

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em. Wish I did though. Just own Steph and she needs someone to play with.

**A/N:** Ok, I'm sorry this is a little late. I opened it up and realized things needed to be changed before posting so I stayed up fighting sleep to fix so I could give it to you guys tonite. And now I'm going to bed. lol.

SciFiRN, I'm sorry I kept you up with me tonite...hope you still love me. lol

* * *

Stephanie cleared her throat. "End of the street. Then it should be the fourth house on the left."

Dean glanced at the street sign. "She lives on Elm Street? How freaky is that?"

Stephanie spotted the house and scoffed. "You want freaky? Check the number."

Dean's eyes went wide. He didn't know if he should laugh or get the hell out of there right now. "1428? This bitch lives at 1428 Elm Street?"

Stephanie laughed when he reached over and grabbed his gun from the glovebox. "Oh, come on! I doubt that the person who answers the door is going to be wearing a Christmas sweater and a brown hat."

Stephanie climbed out of the car, Dean following behind her. She jogged up the steps and turned to see Dean creeping up the sidewalk. She sighed and rang the doorbell.

The girl that answered was about her age, blonde, and ironically enough, wearing a brown AC/DC cap and holding a kitchen knife.

Stephanie all but snickered. "Um, are you Elise?"

The girl crossed her arms. "Who wants to know?"

She figured the best way to go with this girl was to be honest, well...kinda. "Well, me I guess you could say. My name's Jessie Teague and this is my brother Freddy."

She broke off mid explanation when Dean kicked her leg.

She cleared her throat and continued. "I was on this website the other night and saw the thing you posted about the urban legend around here. I was wondering if you'd share what you knew?"

The girl studied Stephanie. "Why do you wanna know?"

Stephanie shrugged. "Well, I could tell you that I'm writing a paper on urban legends, I could tell you that they just fascinate me or I could tell you that the boogeyman's real and your not safe at night. But, does that really matter?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm Elise. Come on in." She moved and let Dean and Stephanie step inside.

They followed her into the kitchen where Elise finished cutting up vegetables. "So, what do you want to know?"

Stephanie leaned against the counter and decided to start at the beginning. "Where'd you hear the story?"

Elise shrugged and continued to busy herself with the food. "Everybody around here knows that story; you just grow up with it."

With the years of experience that Stephanie gained growing up like she did, only depending on herself; she learned how to read people.

"There's more to the story than you posted isn't there?"

Elise nodded and laughed. "Well, to post the _whole_ story I'd need like five pages." She put her knife down and grabbed the kitchen towel to clean her hands. "Supposedly, years ago there was this preacher who used to preach out against immorality, you know the good kind?" She flashed a smile and raised her eyebrow.

Dean, who had been looking around the room, turned to her and snorted, a silly smile on his face.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and then when she nodded, the girl continued.

"He and his family lived in the old church. When his wife died he became twisted and he took it out on his three daughters, the oldest was seventeen and the youngest was six. Now here's where the story changes depending on who you hear it from. Some say that he used to beat the girls, some say that he raped them, I mean there's like seven different versions of how twisted he really got. Anyway, some law man found out what he was doing and had him hung on the tree."

She met Stephanie's eyes. "I assume you know which one I'm talking about?"

Dean and Stephanie nodded.

"Right, so now supposedly he comes back to punish the kids who've shamed their parents."

Stephanie took a second to let the information soak in, before breaking the silence. "Do you know where he's buried?"

************************************************************

In a sudden hurry, Stephanie walked toward the car, Dean a few steps behind her. An un-easy feeling in her gut as memories she'd buried long ago were suddenly pouring through her thoughts. She swallowed against the bitter taste in the back of her throat and then wrapped her arms around herself when she shivered. She didn't like the way her thoughts were jumbled, she felt off, and confused.

Dean slid up beside her and smiled wide before he smacked her ass. "Damn fine job, sugar."

Stephanie swung around and lashed out blindly, instinctively. Her fist landed solidly against Dean's chest, and then she shoved forward, her voice panicked. "Get away from me!"

She stormed toward the Impala and climbed in the passenger side, leaving a dazed and confused Dean standing on the street corner.

Suddenly feeling overheated and claustrophobic Stephanie kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket into the backseat. Then she unbuttoned her cuffs and rolled up her sleeves.

By the time the driver's side door opened she realized how foolish she was being. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean it."

Dean ignored her and started the car. He didn't go far, before he turned onto a deserted back road and pulled over. He turned off the engine, but left the keys in the ignition; his hands gripped and released the steering wheel as he collected his thoughts.

After what felt like an eternity of silence he turned in his seat to better face Stephanie. His voice was quiet, calm and focused. "I'm confused. I mean I'm really confused. You're all over me on the way here. Not to mention all the other shit you've pulled at the hotel and at Bobby's. Then you get all freaked because I gave you a little smack and told you that you did a good job?" Dean glanced at Stephanie and waited until she looked up from the floor and her eyes met his.

He sighed. "Seriously, what do you want?"

Stephanie bit her lip and her face flushed, she looked shy. "You wanna know what I want?"

Dean nodded.

She slid over next to him slowly, giving him time to stop her if he wanted. Glancing up she caught his eyes. She let her eyes trail down to his lips then back up again. Her voice was a low whisper. "Really wanna know?"

Dean slid his hand up her arm, cradling her neck in his hand, even as he angled his head, moving closer. His voice also low and quiet as his breath ghosted across her face making her shiver. "Yeah."

Stephanie leaned in closer, slowly, still giving Dean the chance to stop her if he wanted. "Your lips, Dean. I want your lips."

Stephanie slowly leaned forward, closing the small gap between them. Their lips brushed together gently. Stephanie slid closer, moving her lips softly against his as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Dean moaned and opened his mouth, just brushing his tongue against Stephanie's lips. "God we should stop." He breathed out, as he pulled her even harder against his chest and moved his tongue into her mouth, glossing over her teeth to play with hers.

She opened her mouth to him, letting her tongue slide against his. Then she moaned into the kiss and felt herself quiver as her pulse began to race.

She pulled back, just enough to breathe out, "Please…"

It was so soft against his lips and the longing hit him so hard he knew he couldn't deny her, or himself. Their kiss suddenly turned erratic and hungry.

Dean's hands slid to the opening of her shirt. Calloused fingertips teased the exposed skin before drifting lower to cup her breasts through the shirt. He smiled when she gasped and he felt her nipples harden beneath his fingers. His thumbs teased through the material of the shirt and lace of her bra.

Stephanie tugged him closer, and slid her hands under the material of his jacket. She let her hands slide over the muscles of his chest and up to his shoulders. She moaned at the thought of tanned skin just beneath the shirt and her fingers curled into the material at his shoulder before drifting lower to where she knew the tattoo was. The vision of him bare-chested, fresh from the shower with drops of water sliding over blue-black ink as it travelled down his chest made her throat dry and she pulled back to look him in the eye.

He watched through his lashes as Stephanie struggled to slow her breathing and he pulled his hands from her chest and let them fall to his side. His voice was low and husky, "Stephanie, god we have to stop." He shook his head and frowned. "It's wrong in so many ways…god." He pushed a shaky hand through his hair and slid himself away from her side.

Her hands slid from his neck as he moved, but she grabbed the knot of his tie, and kept him from moving further away. "What about our kind of life is right? We risk our lives, we…" Her fingers played with the silk as she worried her lower lip with her teeth. She shook her head at him and pressed closer. "We do the wrong things all the time for the right reasons." Stephanie pressed closer, her fingers grazing across the fine stubble of his chin as she watched his eyes. "So tell me Dean, please tell me what is so different about this?"

He pulled her hand from his chin. "Steph, please…it's different and you know it."

She curled her hand around his."Yeah I do, but you're the one with the problem." She smiled up at him, moved closer and pressed his hand back to her breast. "Please? Does this feel wrong?" She moaned when his fingers flicked over her nipple. "I want you."

He groaned deep in his throat before suddenly gripping her thighs and lifting her onto his lap, even as his mouth found her neck and he sucked on her collarbone. Dean's fingers worked the buttons of her shirt and then he shoved it down her shoulders before tossing it across the seat. His hands moved up her back softly, he let his nails occasionally scratch, and catch, keeping her off balance, making her nerves play guessing games. Constantly wanting and needing. He smiled at the frustrated sounds that she made and continued his assault, moving to her shoulders.

Stephanie moaned and tried to grind against him while fighting with the buttons on his shirt. Her knees kept hitting the back of the seat preventing her from feeling his hips against hers. She freed the last button, and stripped his arms from his sleeves before tossing the shirt in the backseat. She stretched out on the seat and pulled Dean on top of her.

Dean groaned deep in his throat when she rolled her hips up into him. _God help me, I'm between the thighs of a seventeen year old and I want more._ Dean growled and thrust against her, making her whimper. He recklessly slid his hands to her back working to unhook her bra as she started sucking on his neck, distracting him, making it feel like forever before he finally slid the lacy material off her shoulders. Her nipples hardened under his gaze, and his breath escaped his throat as a moan.

"Beautiful…" His words were heavy as he traced a single finger from the hollow of her throat over her left breast. He watched the nipple pucker and his mouth went dry. "God, baby…"

Stephanie groaned as she watched his eyes linger over her naked chest. His finger on her breast made her whimper, catching his attention.

"Please?" She begged, moving beneath him.

He looked up and smiled at her wickedly, "Please what, Steph?" Dean held her gaze as he teased her other nipple with his finger. "What do you want?"

She fisted her hands in his hair and pulled his head down toward her chest.

He chuckled, deep and sexy in the back of his throat, sending bolts of pure lust into the pit of her stomach.

He looked up at her, his mouth hovering over her chest, his hot breath teasing across her heavy breasts. "Tell me, Steph…" He dipped his nose between her breasts, barely touching the sensitive skin there. "Tell me what you want."

Stephanie arched beneath him with a groan. "Your lips, please."

He smiled and then lowered his head slowly, his tongue snaking out to slide over the smooth skin between her breasts.

She bit her lip and tried to keep quiet. Her hands gripped his head, fingers threading through his hair when his tongue slid to the right and finally circled her nipple. She arched beneath him, pressed his head to her chest and moaned loudly.

His mouth devoured what she gave, teeth and tongue pulling and teasing until her nipples were so sensitive she was whimpering. He kissed lower, tongue sliding over her ribs to taste the well of her navel. The muscles beneath him tensing and bunching. He slid his hands lower and teased under the hem of her skirt, which was now riding high on her thighs.

Stephanie was lost in sensation. Totally and completely overwhelmed by what she was feeling. She arched up into his mouth and hands, willingly taking what he gave, and giving what he took. She felt his fingers skim below her skirt and move up her thigh. One long index finger brushed her through the satin of her panties; once, then twice then she tensed as an alarm went off somewhere in her head. Her fingers stilled in his hair and she went lax beneath him.

Dean noticed it immediately, how she suddenly stopped responding. He lifted his eyes from her belly and frowned at the look on her face. He stilled his hand, but didn't remove it from beneath her skirt. He moved his other hand to her face. His fingers brushed gently along her jaw.

"Hey, baby…You still with me?"

Her glazed eyes met his and she hesitantly nodded.

His brow furrowed. "You sure?" He saw the need in her eyes, but there was fear also.

Stephanie cleared her throat, "Yeah, I'm good." She smiled timidly at him, and focused on her body, and how it felt, hoping she hadn't completely ruined the moment. She reached for his face, encouraging his mouth to return to hers. "Kiss me again."

Dean smiled and moved back up her body. He paused at each breast, then trailed kisses up her jaw and to her ear. His hand still beneath her skirt, he bit her ear gently then teased it with his tongue. "I can feel how wet you are." He whispered in her ear and then chuckled when she arched into his hand. "Yeah, that's what you want isn't it?"

She whimpered and turned her head into his neck, biting at his throat as he began to move two fingers against the damp satin between her legs.

Dean slid his arm behind her shoulders, moving so that he was on his side. His mouth found hers and he kissed her. His tongue teasing and tempting even as he slid his fingers beneath the strip of satin and touched her.

She gasped as sensation suddenly poured over her. The pressure and the heat of his fingers as he teased them over her clit had her panting and moving. She groaned, needing, wanting and then in a hurried rush it crashed over her. Intense and sudden, unlike anything she'd felt before. She tensed, cried out and pressed her face into his chest, as she gripped his shoulders.

A smile spread across his face as he felt her orgasm. He only wished he'd felt her tighten around him and the thought made him moan. He let his fingers continue to move between her legs, slick and wet. He teased over her center, and began to slide his middle finger inside when she balked, pulled away and sat up.

She gave him a half smile and moved so that he was on his back beneath her. Her eyes fell to the fly of his pants and she reached for the zipper.

Dean watched emotion flicker in her eyes. He saw, what he thought was, fear followed by determination and then passion, but he wasn't sure. Her hand shook as she reached for his zipper and he inhaled, breath held, belly muscles quivering, wondering what the hell she was waiting for.

His phone rang.

Stephanie jumped as Aerosmith's 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' rang through the car.

Dean's head fell back onto the seat, "Fuck, I'm going to kill him…deadsofuckingdead…"

Stephanie giggled and leaned into the backseat to grab his jacket. She pulled the phone from the inside pocket and flipped it open.

"Yeah, Sam?"

_'Stephanie?'_

"Yes, did you have a reason for calling, or you just now remembered my name?"

_A sigh, then 'Dean there?'_

"Well, let me check." She glanced down at the current topic of conversation. "You here?"

Dean groaned and held his hand out for the phone. "Sammy?"

_'You two find anything?'_

Figuring Sam must have, he let his hand drop over his eyes, with a groan and then a sigh. "Nothing big, but something tells me you did."

* * *

**A/N: **Well what did you guys think? I hope you liked it and don't think it was too much too soon or anything. Let me know, I'm a paranoid person so please reassure me. lol


	16. Chinese Food and 'Kosher' Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **Shockingly, the only things I own of this is the fantasies I have that involve the Winchesters and the show. Oh, and Stephanie...can't forget her.

**A/N:** Little late, but I'm trying to pass health class so I can graduate, sorry. Finally finished algebra..whoo-hoo!

SciFiRN, love you Dear. and you help so much. Couldn't do it without you.

* * *

Dean shut the phone and groaned in annoyance and aggravation. He pulled himself up and couldn't help leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Stephanie's swollen red lips. He sat with his forehead pressed to hers. "Sam has remarkably shitty timing."

Stephanie gasped when his fingers trailed down her neck to tease a nipple. "I agree. Total mood killer." She moaned when he did the same to the other nipple.

Dean sighed, "Damn." He dropped his hand, reached for her thigh and then moved her weight from his lap so he could find his clothes and make himself presentable. "Says he found something."

Stephanie balanced on her right knee and with a sigh moved off Dean. She dug in the backseat for her own clothes. "Like What?"

Settling back in the front seat she tossed him his shirt and re-hooked her bra. Giggling when Dean groaned as she situated her breasts in the lace cups, pushing them up and out a little to add more cleavage. Her nipples barely concealed by the lace trim.

Dean cleared his throat fastening his last button. "I don't know, better be fucking good though."

She watched him and smiled. "Petty much Winchester? 'S'not like he knew what you were doing?"

Dean snorted. "I'm not sure." He arched a brow. "He is kinda psychic you know."

Steph licked her lips and smiled wickedly. "So, would that make this a threesome?"

Dean made an exaggerated gagging sound in the back of his throat. "God, no. Shit, you're right. He had no idea."

Dean shook his head and watched as Stephanie finished her buttons then sat back when he started the car. He had to admit, he figured she'd be all clingy, wanting to lean on him and shit after that. He was surprised when she just stared out the window.

He drove for several minutes before his stomach reminded him it was afternoon and they'd not eaten lunch. "Hey?"

She glanced over to him.

"Italian or Chinese?"

"Huh?"

"Lunch? Pizza," he pointed to _Spanelli's Pizzeria_, "or Chinese?" He pointed down the street to a big yellow sign reading _Dragon Inn_.

She frowned and then sighed. "Chinese, I guess."

Dean shrugged and headed down the street.

Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot and reached into the backseat to grab the cardboard box the Chinese place had packed their food into, as well as his jacket and tie. When he turned back around, Stephanie was right beside him.

"Wait." Her smooth hands held his stubbled jaw as she kissed him. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue until Dean opened his mouth for her and slid his tongue against hers with a moan. She sucked his bottom lip, nibbled it, and then pulled back with a sigh.

Dean's glazed eyes stared at her. "What was that for?"

Stephanie gave him her sexiest smile and slid her hand up his thigh. "I just wanted one more taste of those lips before I have to go in there and pretend to be well-mannered."

Dean tossed his head back and laughed. Grabbing his jacket and tie, he climbed out of the car. "Sweetheart, you couldn't be well-mannered if you tried."

Stephanie grabbed her shoes and jacket and pushed against Dean as she walked past him to the door. "Bite me."

Dean smirked and grabbed Stephanie around her waist, pulling her into his chest, biting gently at her neck. He laughed and released her when she squealed.

Stephanie walked into the hotel room, Dean following. She threw her shoes and jacket at the duffel in the corner and walked to the bathroom. While Dean unloaded their food onto the table.

The boys could hear her voice over the running water. "What'd you find out, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "Come on out here and we'll talk."

Stephanie poked her head through the crack in the door. "Ugh. You sound like Uncle Bobby when he found out I snuck out the night before." Her head disappeared back into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, all those strip clubs you'd sneak out to go work at in the middle of the night."

Sam sighed. It was like living with children.

Stephanie growled. "I told you I raced!"

Sam grabbed the lo mein and started shoving it into his mouth with the provided chopsticks.

Dean shook his head. "Forks Sam, come on…"

Sam shook his head, "Wadeber…svarving…" He swallowed, "You two had the car long enough."

Dean pulled his cell phone from his pocket and waved it at his brother. "Yellow pages, walkin fingers…Woo Fongs, we deliver?"

Sam glared and shoveled more noodles into his mouth.

Dean sat and opened a container, frowned at all the green and pulled open another, smiling when he found sweet and sour chicken. He unwrapped a fork and made a show of stabbing a piece of chicken and putting it in his mouth. He moaned in bliss. "Pwerfect swauce, you shwud twy it Swammy."

Sam nodded and pulled a piece from the container with his chopsticks. He grinned when it hit his tongue. "Mmm." He chewed and swallowed. "Where the hell is this place?"

Dean pointed with his fork and chewed. "Two miles east, main drag. Dragon Inn and it was Steph's pick over Spanelli's Pizza."

The boys ate and waited for Stephanie.

After a few minutes, they heard the water turn off. Then Stephanie made a whining groaning sound. "Dean?" Her voice sounded pleading.

"What?"

She poked her head out of the crack in the door again, and watched the boys eat and shook her head, like it was their last meal. Her hair was wet. "Can you bring me my duffel?"

Dean grinned. "Why can't you come out here and get it."

She scowled at him. "Because I'm naked, you ass. All the towels are gone."

"Not my problem is it." He pushed some fried rice into his mouth and smiled stupidly.

She sighed. "It's fucking gonna be Winchester." She thought about leaving the bathroom naked, not caring who was in the room, but thought better of it. She ducked back into the bathroom and settled for pulling her button down shirt back on.

The shirttails barely covered her ass and the buttons in the front didn't go low enough to keep much to the imagination. She did up all the buttons, except the top two and slid from the bathroom.

Dean's mouth fell open. He watched her cross the room and squat down to grab her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and never realized how much her shirt rode up when she did so. Half of her sexy ass was in clear view and when she turned he was positive he saw where God had split her. He coughed.

Sam, quick to remind his brother of earlier was up and pounding him on the back as Steph retreated to the bathroom. "Hate when that happens, man." He slapped him hard between the shoulder blades and when the bathroom door closed, he added. "What? The little girl getting to you, bro?"

Sam sat and laughed at the blush that rose quickly on his brother's face. He leaned back and pulled two Pepsi's from the floor and slid one across the table. "Dude, it's okay, I mean she is pretty hot. Don't beat yourself up about it."

He flashed Sam a look and cocked an eyebrow. He swiped the soda from the table and opened it. "God, Sam…I fucking know that. It's just…shit it's Bobby's niece."

Sam sipped and nodded. "And she's cute and has attitude and if she were three years older I'd be all over her."

Dean leaned toward Sam, his face serious. "Don't talk like that Sammy. Really, just don't."

Sam sat back and held his hand up, "Fine. Sorry, I was just saying…"

"Yeah, I get it. Just, well let's just keep it Kosher."

Sam nodded and smirked. "Kosher?"

"Yeah, you know pure and upright."

"Upright?" Sam spit Pepsi across the table. "Seriously? Damn bro…that's funny."

Dean blushed again, and threw a fortune cookie at Sam's head. "You know what I mean bitch."

"Yeah? Well, it's still funny jerk." He opened the cookie and smiled at the fortune.

Stephanie's voice startled them. "What's funny?" She sat on the edge of the bed, purposely close to the table, and pulled a takeout box toward her. She grabbed the chopsticks from Sam's lo mein and dug into the General Tso's. "By the way, can I have my dogtags back?"

Sam's eyes shot up and he shook his head. "Nothing, just a silly fortune." He leaned to the side, hand digging into the front pocket of his jeans. "Here ya go." He dropped the metal into her waiting hand with a small clink.

She nodded at him as she chewed. "Thanks." Stephanie slipped the chain back around her neck where it belonged. "What was it? You're fortune I mean."

"Be mischievous and you will never be alone."

She giggled and shook her head, "Well, yeah…I guess not." She giggled again.

"What?"

She set the takeout box down and pulled Dean's Pepsi to her lips. She took a long drink, finishing off the can and then shrugged apologetically at him. "Don't tell me you two don't add the 'in bed' at the end?"

Dean shook his head and laughed, "No, but that makes it a hell of a lot more interesting. Be mischievous and you'll never be alone in bed, Sammy."

Sam chuckled. "Maybe I should try that."

Stephanie looked pointedly at Dean. She motioned with her chopsticks to the cookie sitting in front of him. "Yours?"

Stephanie ate while Dean fiddled with his cookie wrapper and Sam opened another set of chopsticks to finish off his noodles.

"Dude?"

Dean frowned and opened the cookie. He cracked it on the seam and pulled out the little slip of paper. "Grand adventures await those who are willing to work hard…in bed."

Stephanie snorted. "That's perfect."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Do you ever work hard in bed?"

Dean gave a disgusted snort. "Shut it. I leave the ladies smiling and I've never had a complaint."

"Because you're miles away by noon…" Stephanie mumbled under her breath, making Sam laugh loudly.

Dean glared at her, his pride a bit wounded. "You only wish you had the opportunity to find out."

Sam cleared his throat before whatever comment Stephanie was ready to toss out started something between them. "Anyway…guess what I found out?"

* * *

**A/N: **So what'd ya guys think? Gettin' into more of the job they're workin' and all. On my knees again for reviews guys. How much does a girl have to beg? lol


	17. The Detective Always Gets The Girl

**Disclaimer: **Only own Stephanie. Besides, I'm pretty sure the Winchesters would own me..not the other way around. ;)

**A/N:** Alright, another chapter up. We're letting the tension cool down for a bit and getting some work done. But, I promise that tension will be back...don't worry.

Love you SciFiRN, you help so much. You're turning me into a smut princess and I love it.

* * *

Stephanie glanced up, catching Sam's eyes. "Hmm?"

Sam swallowed his food. "I hacked into the police records and found the autopsy reports from the victims. All the bodies have a strange brand on the inside of their thighs and Vetivert Oil was found on each of the victims, usually in their hair."

Stephanie put her food down, they could tell by the look on her face she was deep in thought. "Hey, what'd the brand look like?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, doesn't say. We're gonna have to get into the morgue."

Stephanie got up and went to her duffel bag. Squatting down she dug inside, she came up with a pair of purple socks.

Dean furled his eyebrows as she sat on the bed next to him, pulling her socks on. "What are you doing?"

She grunted and dug around with her feet for her boots. "_We _are goin' to the morgue." She found her boots and pulled her right one on, zipping it up and reaching for the other.

Dean scoffed. "I'm eating."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her leather jacket out of her bag. "You're always eating. Besides, look at the time; lunch break, we'll get in easy."

Sam shrugged and got up, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair.

Dean whined. "Sam."

"What, Dean she's got a point. Look, if you don't wanna go, just give me the keys we'll be back in a little bit." Sam held his hand out.

Dean looked at Sam's hand then back up to his face. He shook his head and put his food on the table. "No way I'm leaving you and jailbait here alone."

Sam shot a glare at his brother. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked at his brother. "Kosher, Sammy. Kosher." Dean finished with a wink, just to get his point across.

Stephanie shook her head. "Whatever. Let's _go._"

Dean grabbed his jacket. "I'm driving."

Stephanie grabbed her bag with her laptop in it and slung it over her shoulder walking out the door, the boys following. "When are you gonna let me drive. Huh?" She turned and smirked at Dean.

He shook his head and unlocked the door. He smiled over the hood at her. "When you stop braggin' that you used to race." He opened his door and slid in.

Stephanie dropped her jaw and slid in the back seat. "I only totaled a car _once,_ that was when I was 14 and first started to race and I had a lot of shit on my mind at the time."

Sam slid in and looked into the back seat. "You started racing when you were 14?"

She nodded.

Dean scoffed and started the car. "Yeah, just overlook the part where she also said she _totaled a car_ at 14."

Sam rolled his eyes while Stephanie sighed and settled herself in the backseat.

Dean looked around, then glanced in the backseat. "Where am I going anyway?"

Stephanie smirked. "Do you wanna start that conversation again?" She laughed when he stared at her with wide eyes. "I don't know, I'm not navigating this trip. Jolly green giant up there is."

She gasped loudly when a pen cap hit her. "Don't make me come up there, Sam."

Sam turned around smiling at her. "What are you gonna do, bite my knee caps?"

Stephanie smiled back and leaned forward. "What are _you_ gonna do, spank me?"

Sam's face seemed to pale as his eyes went slightly wide. He turned around and cleared his throat.

Stephanie sat back in the seat and sighed. "Score one for jailbait."

Dean smirked over his shoulder, "Great for you, but will someone tell me where I'm going."

********************************************************

Dean pulled the car up and parked it across the street from the morgue. He scanned the area as he shut off the car.

"Okay boys and girls, this is it." He glanced to Sam. "You ready?"

Sam nodded and glanced into the backseat just in time to see Stephanie barrel out of the car.

"I swear Sam, someone needs to teach that girl a few things about stealth and planning." Dean grumbled under his breath as he slid from the car.

He caught up with her by the bumper. "Hey, Speedy Gonzales, wanna wait up while we figure out how this is gonna work?"

Stephanie spun and looked at him. "What?"

Dean waited until Sam joined them by the trunk and then he gestured around to the three of them. "Well, look at us. You and Sam are all boots, jeans and flannel, while I'm still dressed like Elwood Blues."

Sam smirked. "Dude, I told you, when you're dressed like that you look more like a seventh grader at his first dance."

Stephanie shook her head. "Look, it doesn't matter. You two haven't gotten me a fake I.D yet anyway. So Dean, your gonna distract the secretary and me and Sam'll slip by."

Sam shrugged, okay with the plan. Dean sighed, "Well let me get the right ID." He moved to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and dug through the glove box for his detective ID and badge. He snagged it, shut the door and moved toward the morgue.

He held up the ID. "Let's go then."

Stephanie snagged Dean's ID holder. "What do we got here?" She flipped it open and examined the card inside. "Wow, Detective." She flashed him a smile. "Impressive, you know Detectives are the ones the girls get all wet and wild for." She winked and handed him back the I.D.

Sam coughed and coughed and covered his smile.

Dean stumbled and then caught Stephanie's arm. He bent close to her ear. "So, I know you said you weren't like most girls, but is this one of the exceptions? Do Detectives make you wet?"

Stephanie moved in front of Dean and spun so her back was to Sam and she could walk backwards. She shook her head. "Nope, they sure don't." She giggled when Dean's forehead creased and he frowned. Then she lowered her voice a bit, so just Dean could hear. "But hunters with sexy bodies do." She winked and hurried to catch up with Sam.

The three of them entered the building when suddenly Dean stopped, looking scared.

Stephanie bumped his arm. "What?"

"What if it's a dude?"

Stephanie furled her eyebrows, not understanding. "What are you talking about."

Dean glared at her. "The secretary, what if it's a dude?"

Sam snickered along with Stephanie. "I hope you can act then."

She continued walking up the hall with Sam, while Dean followed to catch up. "That's not funny."

Stephanie bumped him with her arm and pointed around the corner to the girl behind the counter. "See you're safe, just keep her distracted long enough for us to get back there before you come back."

Dean sighed in disapproval. "She's ugly."

Sam and Stephanie exchanged the same 'please give me the strength not to hit him' look before Dean turned the corner and walked to the window. They waited to about her third giggle then crouched down and walked past the window.

Sam and Stephanie were walking down the hall rather lost.

Sam sighed. "We shoulda got directions."

"From who, the bitch behind the counter? 'Excuse me, we're not supposed to be here, but could you point us in the direction of the morgue?' Get real Sam."

Sam caught sight of two attendants walking down the hall. He grabbed Stephanie around the waist from behind and picked her up. Then he opened the door behind him and spun her around with him, quietly closing the door behind them both.

Stephanie's feet dangled a good few inches from the floor. "Hey, I'm getting altitude sickness, mind putting me down?"

Sam chuckled quietly, and lowered her to the floor.

She straightened her clothes and shook her head. "You know I've always wondered a few things about you tall boys."

Sam's eyebrow rose. "Yeah, what's that?" He glanced around the dim room and when he couldn't find a light switch he pulled a small Maglight from his pocket and turned it on.

"You ever date short girls?" She looked around at the dusty boxes and moved down the rows, picking things up and touching the shelves as she went.

"Why you interested?" Sam asked with hesitant amusement.

"No, like I said, just wondering." She sneezed when she roused dust from a shelf. "How long are we stuck in here?"

Sam paused and put his ear to the door. He could still hear Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum in the hall chatting about their weekend plans. He shrugged. "Till they take off, and to answer your question. Yes, when you're as tall as me, inevitably you have to date girls shorter than you."

Stephanie paused along the back wall. The shelves here were dated and some of the boxes labeled. "Yeah, but I don't mean basketball players who are as tall as your brother. I mean short, well for you anyway, like under five-six."

Sam nodded and then realized Stephanie couldn't see him from where she was. "Yeah, some. Why?"

"Well, how does it work?"

Sam could hear the smile in her voice, but he wasn't sure what she meant. "You know I simply asked them out…"

She giggled, "Not that, moron, sex. Seriously, like how the hell does everything line up? I mean it's crazy off the scale and her head would be in your armpit and how sexy is that?"

Sam couldn't help laughing. He shook his head. "My god, you're impossible. Trust me it just works out. Things end up where they should, maybe with a little adjustment, but it still ends up the same way."

"What? With her laughing?" She snorted.

"What the hell is the deal? Are the words, 'Sam Winchester sucks in bed' written on the bathroom wall in every fill-up station bathroom in South Dakota? What makes you think I'm a shitty lay?" He smiled in spite of himself. "Geez, Dean I get. He's just trying to feel better about himself. Poor guy, obviously he didn't get the same um…_size_ genes."

She giggled then, "Ahh…"

"Ahh What?"

"Found something."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so what'd cha think? Hope you enjoyed, I'll never know if you don't review. lol. It's true you know.


	18. Comparisons

**Diaclaimer: **Ok, I don't own the boys nor the show. If you think I do, then...WOW!. lol

**A/N: **Ok, SciFiRN, honey I'm sorry to keep you up. I hate it when I do that. Guys thanks to all the reviewers that don't have profiles and I can't reply to, you guys don't go unnoticed. Thanks for all the story alerts and all that other cool stuff as well, Awesome.

* * *

"What did you find?" Sam nudged a box with his foot.

"Well, not sure yet. What was preacher boy's name?"

"Umm, Davis Ewing Kearly. Why?"

"Yeah, I found something, so come here and help me."

Sam heard boxes sliding on dust and headed toward the back of the room. Stephanie was straddling the area between two shelves, feet on the second shelf on either side of the corridor as she pulled a box toward her from the fourth shelf.

"Steph, you're gonna fall and then what?"

"You're worse than Uncle Bobby. Come on, one more pull and you can catch it."

"Stephanie…"

The box slid from the shelf and fell toward the ground. Sam tried to catch it, bumped into Stephanie and together, with the box, they fell to the ground in an undignified heap.

Dust and papers filtered down around them.

Sam was on his back, one knee bent and Stephanie's legs were under him, her head on his thigh.

She giggled. "Talk about a facial." Her hand drifted to the top of his thigh as she pushed herself upright. "Damn, maybe you're right. Maybe Dean is over compensating." She sat up and winked.

He groaned. "You have a dirty mind." He pulled himself to his feet and then helped Stephanie stand. "It's no wonder you two fight like you do. You're so much alike." He brushed dust from his jacket and gave her a wide smile. "But thank you."

"Men…yeah, just stroke their egos." She rolled her eyes and started gathering papers that had fallen from the box.

He smiled and started stacking papers and folders back into the box. "So, what exactly did you feel was so important that you dropped it on our heads?"

"Check the label."

Sam dropped the stack of folders he held back in the box and lifted the flashlight to the faded label. He could barely make out the name; _Kearly, Davis E. and Family_.

Stephanie nodded and flipped open one of the folders. "See." She thrust it into Sam's hands. "Careful the paper is falling apart."

Sam nodded and put his flashlight between his teeth so he could more easily see the very fragile and yellow news clippings that were in the folder. Sure enough, there was a story about the hanging of a preacher, one Davis Ewing Kearly. He smiled around the flashlight, "Gub,Urk."

"Thanks. There's a hell of a lot more to read through. I say we just take everything from the box." She looked up at Sam.

He nodded, "Can you fit it in your bag?"

She glanced into the box and shrugged. "Think so, I'll just put the box back up and keep what's in it." She looked over to the door. "Think they're done comparing dick size out there?"

He snorted. "You're obsessed you know that?" He shook his head and moved toward the door. He listened then cracked open the door. "We're good."

She finished carefully tucking papers into her bag. "Hang on, almost got it all." She glanced into the box and nodded then she climbed back up on the shelves and slid the box back where she'd found it. She looked up to make sure it was in about the right place and spotted a yellowed plastic bag, the corner of it just hanging off the edge. She grabbed it as she let herself drop gracefully to the floor.

Inside the bag was an old, worn journal. A single name embossed in flaking gold in the lower right corner. _Catherine Elizabeth Kearly_. Stephanie nodded and tucked it into the front pocket of her bag.

"I'm ready."

He nodded and checked the hall before they moved toward the morgue.

***************************************

He was going to kill them.

He smiled and nodded at the girl as she played with her dull hair, Kathy a plain name for a plain girl. She was in her early twenties, not particularly smart and obviously, not particularly good looking. He would have to admit she actually had a good personality and a fun, slightly dark sense of humor. He almost rolled his eyes, yeah, but still blind date material. He sipped at the coffee she'd taken the time to make fresh for him and then took a bite of the donut she brought with it. He gave her points for not asking if he took cream or sugar and that the donut wasn't stale. Bonus points that it was cream filled.

She apologized again for her boss still being at lunch. Confiding that she was pretty sure he was spending special time with the new morgue attendant, Cindy.

Dean shook his head. Cindy, now why couldn't she have been sitting here instead of Kathy? From what he could gather from Kathy's description, Cindy was hot. "That's alright, I understand. He's a busy man. I probably should have called ahead of time." He looked at his watch and then shrugged with a little laugh. "Lunch time isn't usually a great time to find anyone anyway."

It had been almost twenty minutes and he was running out of ways to avoid Kathy's flirting. At least she wasn't all touchy feely. He finished his coffee just as his phone rang.

Def Leppard's '_Pour Some Sugar on Me'_ chimed through the room. He cursed, blushed and made a mental note to keep Stephanie away from his phone. "Girlfriend…" He offered to Kathy as he flipped open the phone and turned away. He didn't miss the disappointment on her face and he almost felt bad for it.

"Baby, I thought I told you not to call me while I was working."

"But, sweetheart I need it so bad…so hot for you…" Stephanie moaned and giggled.

"You found out the test results? Oh, that's not good."

"Mmm, yeah baby…you know what I want…"

Now he could hear Sam laughing in the background, then Sam was on the phone.

"She's impossible man. Get out of there, we got what we came for and we're waiting in the car." Sam disconnected.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, baby. I'll be there as soon as I can." He flipped his phone closed and turned back to Kathy. "My girlfriend's dad isn't doing so good. I gotta go." He smiled at the girl. "I've got Mr…" He pulled the business card from his pocket and checked the name. "Mr. Norton's card. I'll call him." He nodded and headed for the door, he glanced over his shoulder. "Thanks for the coffee and the company, Kathy."

She beamed at him. "Anytime Agent Livgren."

Dean hurried out the door and to the car. Sam was in the front passenger seat, leaning against the door. He was talking, Dean assumed to Stephanie, but he couldn't see her.

He glanced into the backseat to see her on her back, an earbud in one ear, foot tapping along to the music as she read something in a discolored manila folder. He pulled his door open and slid behind the wheel.

He turned toward his brother. "So, what did you find?"

Sam flipped open his phone, pressed a few buttons and handed the phone to his brother.

He stared at the screen and scrolled through a few more. He grunted. "Huh…a rune?"

Stephanie popped up and leaned over the seat with a paper in her hand. "Moron's got it wrong too." She huffed and pushed a copy of several autopsy reports at Sam. "Why do people think cults when some strange symbol shows up? Then they can't even get the symbol right."

Sam glanced at the reports, scanning the description of the brands. He read aloud. "'A small marking appears on the medial aspect of the left upper thigh. As in previous victims, the mark is located six centimeters from the apex of the thighs and measures approximately 1cm by 1cm.' Then, there's a drawing of it. Then there's a comment written below, 'According to an occult specialist the marking is runic and is defined as Thurisaz and is commonly used to confer protection or to express eroticism.'" He looked up from the report and glanced to Stephanie.

She was leaning over the seat. "And, you see what I mean?"

Sam nodded.

Dean shook his head. "What? It's Thurisaz right?"

Sam sighed. "Well, the pictures make it difficult to tell, but it's reversed."

Dean made a noise in his throat and closed his eyes, accessing his memory.

Sam could almost hear the gears grind into action and it made him smile.

Dean spoke, eyes still closed. "Okay, Thurisaz reversed, also called Merkstave and it's not good." He opened his eyes. "Usually found in magic to indicate danger, betrayal, evil, hate and things completely opposite of erotic."

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He looked from his brother to Stephanie. "And what's the opposite of erotic?"

Stephanie swallowed, her voice soft, and distant when she spoke. "Rape."

Dean and Sam caught the oddness in her voice and two sets of eyes moved to her face.

She popped her earbud back in and flopped back onto the seat, pulling a file with her.

Dean leaned a bit over his seat, concern on his face. "Hey, you alright?"

She nodded, her face hidden behind the folder. "Yeah, I just hate sons of bitches who think they can do that to women. Pisses me off." She shrugged.

"Steph?" He waited for her to move the folder. When she lowered it, he was a little surprised to see her normal inquisitive face. He'd half expected something else. He smiled, "Yeah, can't stand it either." He turned back around and started the car. "So, how about we find this bastard and salt and burn his ass?"

"I have no problem with that." Stephanie continued reading her half of the files, shuffling through songs on her i-Pod.

****************************************

Sam and Dean glanced at each other when they heard soft humming coming from the backseat. They chuckled and glanced behind them.

Stephanie was still lying on the seat; head behind Sam, legs behind Dean. Papers lay on her stomach, both earbuds tucked into her ears and her eyes were closed; she looked relaxed.

Sam laughed when the soft humming turned into quiet singing. The song was 'Tangerine' by Led-Zeppelin. "She definitely has your taste in music, Dean."

Dean grinned. "What? That's a good song."

He shook his head. "Do you like anything written after you were born?"

Dean shrugged. "Some, as long as it isn't pure crap." He sniggered. "You know like most of the stuff you listen to."

Sam tossed a wad of paper at Dean's head. "Jerk."

Dean grabbed the paper and threw it back. "It's true and you know it, bitch."

Sam shook his head and paged through the folders on his lap. He rubbed his eyes and stared off down the road for a few seconds, then pulled a bottle of water from the floor and took a sip. He sighed, settled the water between his legs and continued his research.

Dean turned up the radio and thumped out the beat on the steering wheel as he mouthed the words. He turned to smile wide at his brother, still mouthing the words. He slapped Sam's leg. "Come on Sammy, you know this one." He started singing, nodding his head as he tried to get Sam to sing with him.

Sam stared and frowned. "Not in the mood, trying to work."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You're not looking too good lil bro. You gettin' a headache?"

Sam nodded.

Dean reached over and pulled open the glovebox. He pulled out a medicine bottle and tossed it to his brother.

Sam looked at the label. "What's this?"

"It's what we got. Just take it, Sam. It'll help."

Sam frowned. "Tylenol PM? It's gonna make me drowsy."

"It only makes you sleepy for what? Like two hours?" He glanced at his watch. "You're useless to me if you get a damn migraine. We won't be digging up any graves until at least dark and that's about five hours away." He shot Sam another glance. "So, just take it. Take a nap so you can back me up later tonight."

Sam nodded, dumped two pills into his palm and swallowed them with his water. "Only because I fucking know how much you need backup." He smiled.

Dean feigned shock. "Are you calling me reckless?"

"_AND_ too stupid to realize you're in over your head _AND _too stubborn to admit it when you do realize it _AND_ too dense know when to keep your mouth shut before it gets you in trouble _AND_…"

Dean raised his hand. "Okay, okay…I got it…"

**********************************************

10 minutes later Stephanie was brought out of her research and relaxing by Dean's loud cussing.

"You've gotta be shittin' me."

She pulled her earbuds out and sat up, throwing her arms over the seat. "What-" She paused as she glanced through the windshield at the huge traffic jam caused by a 18 wheeler that overturned up ahead. "Oh, fuck."

Sam threw his head back, already drowsy. "Steph, switch me places."

"Why?"

Sam got out of the front seat, went around and opened her door, then he slid in.

She just stared at him like he was nuts.

"Because, I have a headache, Dean made me take the damn Tylenol PM, it's making me damned sleepy and I wanna stretch out."

Stephanie scoffed but moved her bag and files into the front seat. "I find it hard that you, sasquatch, can stretch out in a king sized bed; let alone back there." She put her legs over the seat and slid down next to Dean. She glanced behind her. "But, be my guest."

Sam laid back and sighed, as he closed his eyes.

Stephanie snuck a glance at Dean, and then put her earbuds back in as she continued to flip through the papers. After about fifteen minutes and two car lengths later, she found a copy of a death certificate.

She pulled her earbuds out and pulled at Dean's jacket. "Dean?"

"Hmm?" He glanced over at the paper she was holding.

"Look. Preacher man's buried at the cemetery behind the church he used to preach at."

Dean shrugged. "That should be easy enough, if we can ever get out of this shit." He waved his hand toward the shit storm of cars in front of him.

Stephanie sighed and put the papers down.

"Yeah, well-" She stopped when she heard loud, steady breathing; borderline snoring. She looked in the back and giggled quietly. "Why do guys always have to sleep guarding their package?"

Dean glanced at her. "What're you talkin' about." She didn't answer just pointed behind her with her thumb. Sam was lying there, eyes closed, hand draped over the fly of his pants.

Dean smirked. "Dad told me once that our mom used to say it was because we thought it was gonna disappear while we slept." He shrugged. "You know, our favorite weapon and all."

Stephanie snorted. "Well, from what I saw earlier Sam should guard what's he's got." She winked. "Damn fine package."

Dean spun on her. "What? How? You so better not have firsthand knowledge of my brother's package."

She giggled and leaned into him. "Don't worry. My knowledge ends where my eyes start." Her hand rested high on Dean's thigh. "We kinda fell when we were in the storage closet."

He interrupted. "And what were you doing in a storage closet with my brother?"

"Hiding from Dumb and Dumber, the morgue attendants." She motioned to the files. "It's where we found this stuff."

He glanced at the road ahead. No one had moved. He sighed and turned back to Stephanie. "Okay, you fell and Sam's package?"

"I climbed up on a shelf to pull the box down, it fell, we fell and my face ended up in Sam's lap…well really close to his lap anyway." She shook her head. "He has nothing to be embarrassed about, that's all I'm saying."

Dean groaned. "Okay, you know maybe I didn't need to know that." He shivered. "There are some things that should stay secret." He shook his head.

"Don't blame me, you wanted to know."

Dean put the car into park and turned so his back was against the door. "You know, I'm not sure I appreciate how much you know about Sam's, um junk." He held up his hand and shook his head when Stephanie started to interrupt him. "Yeah, I don't have any right to tell you who you can and can't be interested in, and I don't expect you to be celibate while you're with us, but well...just leave Sam alone."

She glared at him. "What about you?" She moved forward an inch. "Am I supposed to leave you alone too?"

Dean gave Stephanie a wicked smile. "Well, yeah, you really should, but I need to know something first."

"What's that?"

"Just wanna know how my package compares to Sam's."

Stephanie chuckled, her hand drifting higher up his thigh, fingers just grazing him through his jeans. "Hm, I don't know?" She inched her hand forward and cupped him through the thick material. "I'd say it's promising."

Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her against his chest. His head bent and he caught her lips. His teeth tugged on her bottom lip until she opened, then his tongue slid in and tangled with hers. He moaned when she shifted over him, pressing down and against his now hard length.

She smiled against his lips, her hands moving into his hair, pulling his mouth closer, deepening the kiss. She gasped when his hands cupped her ass, pulling her against him.

He ground up against her, his hands pressing her closer. Shit, he's been half hard since this morning. Everytime she got close, everytime he caught scent of her perfume he'd found himself tightening and he'd been forced to think about the car…rewiring the electric…flushing the cooling system.

Stephanie leaned back, pressing her breasts into his chest and groaned. "God…Dean…"

He chuckled. "Something wrong?" His hand slid up her side, teasing the side of her breasts through her shirt.

She nodded.

"Really?" Dean kissed the lobe of her ear, bit it and then trailed kisses down her neck. His voice deeper when he asked quietly, "What is it?"

She whined. "Want you alone. Want to see you, to touch you…shit…you get me all twisted up…" Her hands were under his shirt, fingers teasing across his chest. "…all I can fucking think about is this…"

Dean's breath caught when she flicked his nipples and his own hand drifted under her shirt. He slid a hand under her bra, his thumb brushing her nipples. "I know. Shit, Steph…I fucking need you so damn bad, baby." He pushed up against her, pinched her nipples and caught her mouth with his.

She couldn't remember ever being kissed like that before. So much need and passion, it made her feel desirable, sexy and more beautiful than any other woman.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, this chapter is longer because I'm getting impatient. lol. I want the getting to get good and interesting and fast. So....anyone have a problem with how that chapter went let me know.


	19. Salt and Burn Is It Ever That Easy?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or the sexy men in it. Just Steph.

**A/N:** Ok, longer chapter once again...I'm wantin' shit to move along. And so I've gathered from the reviews, I'm not the only one. lol.

SciFiRN, Thank you for everything, including your help with this story. Love you.

And speakin' of movin' shit along....

* * *

Stephanie jumped when the horns started honking. "Ugh, Dean we've gotta move." She gripped his biceps and captured his lips again, sliding her tongue against his.

Dean slid back away from her. "Shit, I know." He growled, shifted back behind the wheel and put the car in drive finally moving a little bit

A driver behind them laid on the horn and Stephanie was pissed. She rolled down the window and stuck her head out, looking behind them she flipped the driver off and yelled a string of obscenities at him. She slid back into the car. "Damn fucking jackasses, doesn't he realize we're only moving like a foot at a time?"She rolled her head on her shoulders in a vain attempt to relieve some of the tension residing there. "Shit, I wanna punch him or something."

Dean chuckled, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "You sure that's what you want?"

She glared at him and opened her mouth to speak, "I..."

Sam interrupted when he sat up and flopped his arm over the front seat. He rubbed at his eyes, "The hell's goin' on?"

Stephanie made a frustrated sound and pointed down the road. "Damn, idiots behind us think that not moving the whole two feet now is gonna keep them from getting wherever the fuck they need to be. Stupid fucktards." She slumped into the passenger seat and pulled her earbuds from around her neck.

Dean laughed and shrugged. "We're still stuck, might as well go back to sleep, Sammy."

Sam nodded and motioned to Stephanie, who was listening to music that was so loud they could both hear it. "What the hell's wrong with her?"

Dean shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Who knows man, she's seventeen, does she need a reason to be bitchy?"

"Guess not, but it's not the way she usually is." He eyed Dean critically. "You two fighting about somethin'?"

"Nope." Dean shook his head. "One thing I can guaran-damn-tee Sam, is that we aren't fighting."

Sam gave his brother a confused look and then moved back into the rear seat. "Fine, I'm gonna try sleepin' off these pills. You need me; wake me up." He yawned and made himself as comfortable as he could in the back seat.

***************************************************

Sam got out of the car scoffing at the quickly disappearing sun. "I can't believe we were stuck there for three fucking hours, I mean how long does it take to clear a highway accident?"

Dean got out of the car stretching his back and legs out, smirking at his brother. "Apparently three hours, Sammy."

Finally, having all her papers packed back away Stephanie grabbed her bag and all but fell out of the car. "All I can say is if anything dares to get between me and that bathroom, I'm shootin' it."

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

Sam shook his head smiling. "Pays to be a guy in these situations."

Dean dangled the key in front of her face. "What about the door? Gonna shoot that too."

She snatched the key out of his grasp. Nearly growling, "Not funny, Winchester."

Stephanie unlocked the door and flung it open, running to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Dean shook his head following his brother in the room and closing the door. "I say we hang here for about another hour, until it's fully dark then we go to the cemetery."

Sam nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Stephanie walked out of the bathroom and fell on Sam's bed. "What's the plan?"

Sam grabbed her ankles, yanked her down toward him then picked her up bridal style, walked to the bed Dean was sitting on and dropped her. He turned around and flopped, face first, onto the bed he'd just removed her from.

Stephanie bounced once then settled with a sigh. Her voice fell flat in the room. "I was comfortable there."

Sam grunted. His voice was muffled by the pillow. "Well, I wanna lay down and this happens to be _my_ bed, lay on your own."

His reply was a pillow to the back of the head.

Dean laughed at the two of them. "Anyway, to answer your question. We're gonna hang here till dark, then dig up old preachy."

Stephanie rolled over facing the window and realized it was almost sunset. She jumped up and slid off the bed. "Sounds good." She grabbed her i-Pod and checked to make sure she had her knife, then walked toward the door.

Dean's voice stopped her when her hand was on the doorknob. "Where you goin'?"

Stephanie turned around and beamed at him. "To watch the sunset."

Stephanie walked out the door, closing it behind her. She put her earbuds in her ears and put her songs on shuffle. Smiling when the first one she heard was 'Sympathy' by Goo Goo Dolls. Mellow, but still has a rock feel to it.

She glanced to the right of the parking lot and spotted a hill with a rather large grassy field overlooking the parking lot and wooded area on the other side. She smiled as she moved to the hill. It wasn't a long climb to the top and then she paused to take in the view before she laid down in the grass. There were little flowers dotting the grass, like little bits of confetti and she found herself picking at a few of the small purple flowers around her.

Stephanie was well into her fourth song when a shadow fell across her face, blocking the fading sun. She sat up, thinking it was Sam or Dean. She was shocked when she was met with a small blonde girl wearing a white sundress with yellow flowers, she couldn't be more that seven.

The little girl smiled at her. "Hi."

Stephanie pulled out her earbuds and smiled back. "Hi. Are you lost, Sweetie?"

The girl picked a flower off the ground. "No, I just saw you up here and was wondering if I could sit with you."

"Um, sure. What's you name?"

The girl tucked a strand of honey hair behind her ear. "Cristalin."

Stephanie smiled. "That's a very pretty name. I'm Stephanie."

Cristalin started picking at another flower. "I like your name, too. How old are you."

It surprised Stephanie how fascinated this child was with her. "I'm seventeen. How old are you."

Cristalin perked up surprised. "Wow! My sister's seventeen, her name's Catherine, but we call her Cati. My other sister she's twelve, her name's Caroline. I'm six."

Stephanie chuckled at the sudden overload of information. She sighed dramatically. "Wow! That was a mouthful."

Cristalin giggled, then looked sad. "I talk a lot. Daddy says too much."

"Nah, that just means you're interesting."

Cristalin smiled. "Thanks." She looked down and saw Stephanie twirling some flowers together. "Hey, can you make those flower-halo things? My mommy used to make 'em for my sisters and me."

Stephanie smiled. Most children were annoying, she liked this little girl. She nodded. "mh-hmm."

Cristalin grinned brightly. "Can you make me one, please." She clasped her hands together like she was praying.

Stephanie picked up about four flowers and started twisting them together. "Sure." She grabbed two more and wound them together with the others.

Cristalin started picking at a few flowers for Stephanie. "Do you always come up here to watch the sunset?"

Stephanie twirled those flowers in with the rest, she was almost finished. "No, I'm not from around here. Me and my brothers are takin' a road trip."

"Ooooohhhhh." Cristalin stretched out the word. "Are they as old as you?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Older." She threaded the last two flowers through. "Done." She placed the halo on Cristalin's head and watched her smile brightly, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Steph!!!"

Stephanie groaned and turned toward the yelling. She saw Dean outside the door. "What?!!"

"Come on, we're gettin' ready to go!"

Stephanie turned to Cristalin. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"Is that your brother?"

Stephanie nodded. "One of 'em, yeah."

Cristalin scrunched her face up briefly. "He _is_ older than you."

Stephanie laughed. "Yeah, I guess." She stood up and brushed her legs off. "Maybe I'll see you around, your pretty cool."

"Thanks, you too."

Stephanie nodded and waved as she walked down the hill. She got to the door and opened it, crashing into Dean.

"God, you took long enough."

She rolled her eyes. "I was saying goodbye. Let me change."

Dean looked at his watch. "Change? We gotta go."

Stephanie grabbed some old jeans and a black wife-beater from her bag. Pulling her current jeans off. "Two seconds."

Dean groaned. "Hurry up, and what did you mean 'you were saying goodbye'?"

Stephanie pulled her jeans on and rolled her eyes. "To the girl up there."

Dean furled his eyebrows, but let it go. "Whatever, lets go."

Stephanie grabbed her boots, black beater and backpack and pushed past him. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Stephanie slid in the back seat of the Impala, closing the door. "Pushy bastard."

Sam turned around in the front seat, facing her. "Yeah, he get's that way if you make him wait."

She jumped. "Jesus!" She smacked him in the arm. "You scared the holy hell outta me Sam."

He laughed and turned around.

Stephanie shook her head and pulled her shirt apart. Giving the fact that it had snap-buttons rather than regular one's made this quite easy.

Sam turned around to see what the sound was. His mouth fell open and he stared at Stephanie in her bra. He watched, unable to look away as she pulled her arms from the sleeves.

Stephanie's wrists were caught and she growled because she'd forgotten to undo the cuffs. She worked the small buttons and freed her right arm, then she managed to get the left undone and she sighed. She reached into her bra and readjusted herself.

Sam suddenly spun around, only then realizing that Dean was watching her in the mirror. He nudged his brother's arm. "Dude." He hissed.

Dean smiled, took his time readjusting the mirror and then chuckled. "The left one's a little higher, sweetheart."

Sam groaned and sank low in his seat. "Dean. Drive will you."

Stephanie met Dean's eyes in the mirror and smiled, then shook her head. "Down boy."

"Woof."

"Oh my god…you two are impossible." Sam sat up and hesitantly glanced into the back seat.

She was wearing the black wife beater and was working on her boots.

Sam pointed at her. "Don't encourage him Steph…it'll make it worse. He's like a pimple on your backside. The more you pick with him, the bigger the pain in the ass he becomes." Then he spun on Dean. "For fuck sake Dean. If she had her own website, it'd be illegal."

Stephanie sat up and leaned over the seat between them. "Who says I don't have my own website?" Her eyebrows were up and she was smiling.

Dean laughed and Sam simply groaned.

To Sam's great relief, Dean finally started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Stephanie fell back into the seat and popped her earbuds in as she pulled the old journal she'd found out of her pack and started paging through it as her head bobbed to the music.

Sam watched and rolled his eyes. He glanced to his brother. "I swear it's like you with a walkman when you were fourteen."

Dean shook his head. "Better than the books you were always buried in geekboy."

"You know she's got a book and the music back there, right. At least when it's only a book, you're still capable of conversation." He pointed to his ears. "Ears still work."

"Oh, you think? What you don't remember when Bobby gave you the Tolkien trilogy?" He glanced to Sam. Watched him make his, 'what about it' face and then turned back to the road. "Seriously, you don't remember?"

"Dude, I have no clue what you're talking about. I mean I remember when I got the books, but I don't know where you're going with it."

He sighed. "You were what, eleven?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, well we were out hunting that black dog in Santa Fe."

Sam shrugged. "Coulda been. I didn't really keep track of our hunts back then."

"You don't remember me or Dad gettin' shredded to bits?"

Realization flashed on Sam's face. "Oh yeah, it was the first time I got to drive."

"I swear. I really think that if he could have, Dad would have killed you that day. Do you know how long he called your name? You were only a few hundred feet from where he finally collapsed, but you were so engrossed in Smurf Village and Gargamel that you didn't hear him calling for you."

Sam snorted. "Seriously, you do know the Smurfs are those blue cartoon characters right? Gargamel was the evil wizard guy?

Dean glared. "Whatever and the fact that you know that…well it proves the point…"

"What point? The Smurfs were from TV and Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf are freakin' classic literature."

"Back on track," He shook his head and smiled wistfully. "_If _you wouldn't have had to finally take a leak, I think I would have fuckin' bled to death."

Now Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh, please Dean. You had a massive concussion and a broken arm. Yeah, you were cut up pretty good, but you weren't bleeding to death." He crossed his arms. "Dad, well yeah, he was pretty screwed up." Sam swallowed. A serious look set onto his face. "I remember they almost took us away then too."

"Yeah, but they didn't. Bobby showed up." He slapped Sam's arm. "Enough of that, back to the business at hand; you are as out of it with a book under your nose as she," he motioned to the backseat with his thumb, "is with her Ipod."

Sam sighed and rubbed at the dull throb between his eyes, the headache mostly gone now. "Okay, I'll agree, but only if we drop it."

"Deal. Now hand me that Metallica tape." He pointed to the glovebox.

************************************

The Impala pulled up at the old decrepit church. It was well into nightfall and no one could see anything.

Stephanie fumbled in the pockets of her jacket and came up with a silver Zippo that had a white gothic style cross on the front with a black rose wound around it. She snapped the lid back and lit it.

Dean snorted in her ear as he made his way past her to the trunk. "What are you gonna do, smoke a joint now?"

The dim light from the trunk provided enough that she could actually see where she was going now. She still had no idea where Sam ended up though. She shut her lighter, putting it back in her pocket. "I couldn't see, you ass. And I never toke on a job."

Dean handed her a shovel and smirked. "You're full of surprises aren't you."

Sam chose that moment to sneak up behind Stephanie, pulling her into a vice grip and growling spookily into her ear.

Stephanie yelped and spun around; she instantly heard Dean's wild laughter behind her. She watched Sam laugh and her mouth just dropped. Stephanie planted her hands into Sam's chest and gave a firm shove, he stumbled backward a bit still laughing.

"God! You fucking jackass!"

Sam slowed his laughter. "What? You gotta admit that was pretty funny."

Stephanie pulled her shovel behind her like a bat and growled. "Ooh! You...I...Just...Ooh!"

"What are you gonna do? Hit me with the shovel?" Sam's laughter still hadn't fully come to a stop.

Stephanie sighed and lowered her shovel. She took a deep breath and let it out in a huff then pushed past Sam moving to the back of the church. "Get away from me."

Dean slammed the trunk closed. "Where you goin?" He wasn't surprised when she ignored him, just flipping her lighter open so she could see. "Come on, Sammy. Grab the gas and the salt, I got the other shovels."

Sam bent and picked up the gas can and salt container, following his brother behind the church. "Where is this cemetery anyway?"

Dean shone his flashlight around a bit. "It's supposed to be behind the church."

"Like a mile behind the church?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Quit whinin', Sammy." He did another sweep with his flashlight and caught a black wrought-iron fence, and a few headstones inside. "Look, there it is."

They entered the gate looking for Stephanie and the headstone they needed, mostly for Stephanie. It was hard to find anything it was so grown up with weeds, thorns and bushes. They moved toward the back of the cemetery and stopped when they heard something.

"Steph?"

He heard her grunt. "Right here, Dean."

They moved towards her voice and were shocked to find her already up to her ankles in dirt. Sam flashed his light on the headstone of the grave she was digging up. _Davis Ewing Kearly._

Dean raised his eyebrows at her. "Wow. You really been workin'."

Stephanie threw another shovel full of dirt into the growing pile behind her. "Yeah well, I figured it was better to take my anger out on somethin' useful, rather than little 'Sammy-wammy' up there."

Sam groaned, and thrust his shovel into the hard earth working out a bit and tossing it toward the pile she'd started. "Never call me _that_ again."

************************************

It only took about 30 minutes for them to reach the preacher's coffin. All three of them were covered in dirt and sweat.

Stephanie threw her shovel out of the hole and groaned. "Thank God! This bastard was hell to dig up." She reached up, grabbed some land and pulled herself out.

Sam followed.

Dean smashed through the old wooden coffin. "Grab the..." He waved his hand around.

Stephanie got the point. "Yeah, yeah."

She grabbed the gas in one hand and the salt in the other. She tossed them down one at a time then sighed and leaned her full weight against Sam.

Sam steadied himself and laughed. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Talk about dead weight. You all right?"

Stephanie nodded. "Just a little tired." She suddenly pulled away from Sam, and wrinkled her nose. "You smell."

Sam laughed. "Yeah well, I don't exactly wanna crawl into bed with you right now either." He laughed more when Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him.

Dean climbed out of the grave after dumping the gas and salt on the bones. He lit a book of matches and threw it in, watching it blaze up.

Sam grabbed the empty containers while Stephanie bent down and grabbed her jacket and shovel. She turned to walk away. "Good-bye, preacher. Can't say I'll miss ya."

Sam turned and headed to the car.

Stephanie felt chilled and pulled on her jacket before following. She'd gone about four steps when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned and saw him. The spirit was between her and Dean; moving in her direction.

"Shit. Dean! Sam!" She didn't have the shotgun, only her shovel as it barreled toward her.

Dean heard the panic in her voice and spun. His sawed-off shotgun was leaning against the next headstone and he reached for it and brought it up. "Drop!"

Stephanie was quick, but the spirit caught her as she rolled to the ground. It threw her five feet and into the wrought iron fence.

Dean pulled the trigger, dispersing the spirit just as he was moving back over her.

Sam was back, his own shotgun readied as Dean ejected the spent shells from his sawed-off. "You alright?" He held out a hand and helped her up.

She took his hand. "Yeah, a few scrapes from the rock salt, some bruises from hittin the damned fence but hey, that's better than hung by my intestines."

Dean was scanning the area, a fierce look on his face. "Why the hell's he still here?" He glanced to the grave. "I mean sometimes the stones get moved, but he was buried with a damned Bible engraved with his name. It's the right fuckin' guy."

Sam looked around then caught Dean's eyes. "Tied to something other than his body?"

He grunted, "Yeah, but what?" He motioned broadly with the gun. "Fuckin' big haystack and we don't even know if it's a needle we're lookin' for."

Stephanie shivered and glanced around. She felt like the thing was after her. "Can we not do this here; car, motel…hell, fuckin' McDonalds, but not here."

Dean snorted and pulled his jacket from a headstone. "Yeah…"

Together they moved toward the exit of the graveyard. Six feet from the gate the wind picked up and a low, threatening laugh exploded around them. The boys backed into each other, trying to keep Stephanie between them. There was a low thrum in the air and then Stephanie was flying through the air.

She didn't have time to scream before she crashed into something. She was dragged down the surface and through the fuzziness threatening to steal her consciousness she felt the fierce burn of something sharp cut at her side. After several long seconds that felt like hours, she slammed into something hard. Her head rattled against it before she slid to the ground with a thump. Her last thought was, "Fuck..." then she lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, since SOOO many people hate my cliffhangers....I decided to give y'all another. lol. Just because I can. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter, won't know unless you tell me you know. lol


	20. Assessing The Damage And Burning In Hell

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show or the boys, just my Steph.

**A/N:** Ok, Thank you SciFiRN for so much more than just helping with this story. You kept me together when I lost it today. Thank you for convincing me not to 'poof' lol

* * *

Dean spun around looking for Stephanie. "Sam! Where is she?"

Sam circled his position. "Fuck, Dean I can't see her."

"Shit." He glanced up at the sky, the full moon broke through the clouds, bathing the area in pale light. "We gotta find her, Sam."

Sam was moving back toward the grave they'd burned. "Dean." He pointed toward the small cottage that sat along the far edge of the cemetery. "The caretaker's shed." He started running toward the heap at the base of shed.

It was Stephanie with the spirit hovering over her.

Dean took off at a run. "Motherfucker! Leave her the hell alone!"

Sam was closer, and he fired first. The spirit went dispersed for several seconds and then reappeared.

The next shot was Dean's and he nailed the thing again. The spirit blew with the wind and then coalesced again still hovering over Stephanie's still form.

"Sam the damn salt isn't holding him off." He reloaded and fired. "Any other ideas man." The ghost was gone long enough for them to get close and then was back.

Sam started reciting something in Greek. The spirit turned and moved toward him with a roar.

Dean moved and pulled Stephanie from the ground. She was limp, but she was breathing. He immediately noticed the bruising starting at her temple and the blood on her right side. He turned to see Sam still reciting and the preacher throwing a temper tantrum.

There was a flash and the spirit was gone.

Sam opened his eyes in the quiet. "Let's move. He won't be gone too long."

The boys ran through the graveyard, Dean carried Stephanie over his shoulder so he could move faster. "What the hell was that, Sam?"

He shrugged. "A Greek binding spell that I found in one of Bobby's books while we were there and figured it would be worth a try."

"How do you know it won't hold?"

"The book was pretty specific. It works one time on any spirit and only for a limited amount of time."

"How long?"

"Said it was dependent on the strength of the spirit; a couple of minutes, hours, sometimes days."

The wind picked back up and a scream tore through the graveyard.

"Well I guess that means he's strong." Dean smirked as they approached the car. He put Stephanie in the backseat. "She's bleeding Sam." He tossed the first aid kit to his brother. "See what you can do."

Dean slid behind the wheel while Sam piled into the backseat with the younger hunter. He hissed when he pulled the shirt up. "Shit, she's gonna need stitches dude."

The car tires spun in the loose gravel as the car tore down the road. "Just control it until we get back." He wiped a hand through his hair. "Shit, how we gonna kill this sonofabitch?"

Dean drove as fast as he could, and listened to Sam's mumbled cussing coming from the back seat.

"Shit, Dean. I can't see anything back here, man. Hang on." He fumbled into his pocket and pulled out his flashlight. For the second time that day, he gripped it with his teeth and pulled at her clothes trying to find the wound; assess the damage.

"We're only 10 minutes from the motel, all right. Just do what you can."

Sam found the cut, a deep slash on her side. There wasn't much he could do other than try to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down. He pulled the kit toward his thigh and pulled out the two Kotex pads that were folded into a pocket on the outside of the kit. He pressed them firmly against her side and secured them with the three inch silk tape he ripped from the roll with his teeth. When blood began to seep slowly through the thick pads he cursed and piled the third and last pad on top of the others. "Damn it, you gotta drive faster. She's bleedin' pretty bad."

Dean tried to glance in the backseat and was rewarded with a honk from an oncoming car when he swerved into the other lane. "What the hell happened to her, Sam?"

Sam shook his head, pressing the makeshift bandage tighter to Stephanie's side. "I don't know, man. I'll know more when I get her in the light."

********************************************************

Five minutes later Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot. He took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car as fast as he could. Going around and helping Sam get Stephanie into the room.

Sam waved Dean off. "I got her, just unlock the door."

Dean nodded and hurried to the door, shoving it open and holding it as Sam pulled the limp girl from the car.

Sam gently picked Stephanie up in his arms, favoring her right side. He kicked the car door shut and carried her into the room, laying her on his bed, since it was closer to the bathroom.

Stephanie started to groan quietly, tossing her head slowly.

Sam ran his hands through his hair, trying to think straight. "Shit, Dean. She's wakin' up, man."

Dean slammed the door and pulled his jacket off, throwing it on the chair and making his way to the young hunter. "It's fine, Sam. Just get the stuff."

Stephanie groaned again then whimpered and opened her eyes. There was pain in her voice as her eyes went wide. "Fuck." She tried to move slightly and winced. "Dean."

Dean moved into her line of sight. "I'm right here, you're gonna be fine." Dean got Stephanie's arms out of her jacket with minimal pain. When he saw the blood soaking through her shirt and starting to form a red stain on the comforter, he turned his head toward the bathroom. "Sam, hurry up."

Sam came out of the bathroom, first aid supplies, towels and several wet washcloths in hand. He slipped the scissors under the hem of her wife-beater and cut it up the side. Parting the fabric and revealing the blood soaked bandage.

Stephanie lifted her head and looked at her side. "Shit." She hissed when Sam pulled the tape away from her skin and then couldn't help the pained laugh when she read, '_Kotex Super_' through the tape on the 'bandage'.

"Hey, you're using them all wrong, man. Maybe there should be instructions on the back of the box like there is for condoms." She looked at her side and groaned. Her face paled, she swallowed and then dropped her head onto the bed staring up at both with pain in her eyes.

There was a large, jagged gash running from right above her right hip to about three inches below her armpit.

Sam caught Dean's eyes, watched the small shake of his head.

"Shit. Dean, Whiskey."

Dean nodded and quickly crossed the room, pulling the bottle of Jack Daniels out of the paper bag on the dresser. He twisted the cap off on his way back and took a drink, before handing it to Sam.

Stephanie reached up, and intercepted the bottle. She brought it down to her lips. Taking a few good drinks, only letting go when Sam stroked her hair and whispered, "Okay, turn on your side." She listened and faced Dean, lying on her left side.

Sam placed a rolled towel on either side of her and then leaned down to pour the Whiskey over her side. He paused when he realized her bra was in the way, the wound went underneath it.

He put the bottle down and slid his hand to the clasp in the back. "Sorry about this, Steph."

She just nodded.

Sam unhooked her bra and slipped it from her shoulders.

She would have rolled her eyes if the pain wasn't kicking her ass. Both boys averted their eyes, looking anywhere but at her. She grunted out, "Figures. Two sexy men willingly in my bed and I can't enjoy it…what with the need for feminine hygiene products…"

Dean snorted and pushed hair from her eyes. He glanced to Sam, watched his short nod and then frowned. "Gotta clean that out."

She closed her eyes, "Let me focus on something pleasant…sexy men, alcohol, bed…Oh, wait, that's now and it's gonna hurt like hell." She opened her eyes and looked to Sam. "Just do it."

Sam nodded, placed a hand on the top of her thigh and poured a liberal amount of Whiskey down over her side.

She winced and gripped Dean's shoulder harshly. "Fuck!" She growled and panted waiting for the burn to fade to warm. Knowing that soon Sam would be making the first stitch.

Dean watched Sam pick up the suture fingers and gripped Stephanie's hand lightly in his. He caught her eyes. "This is gonna hurt, take a breath."

Stephanie nodded, sucked in air and waited.

Sam pinched her wound together and inserted the needle into her skin, threading it through. The small sound it made and the feel of it making her slightly sick to her stomach. Her grip tightened on Dean's hand harder and her eyes squinted against the pain.

Stephanie exhaled and laughed lightly, voice quivering. "You know Sam, I'd love to take a swing at you right now; no offense."

She could hear the slight smile in his voice. "None taken, try to stay still."

Stephanie nodded and caught Dean's eyes. "Did you get him?" She tensed when Sam made another stitch, the pain becoming bearable now.

Dean shook his head and smirked. "You nearly got gutted and you want to know if we got him?"

Stephanie winced as Sam made another stitch. She nodded, venom in her voice when she spoke. "That's my point. Bastard fucked me up, I'm pissed; I want him dead."

She heard Sam's voice from behind her. "What the-Dean get me the tweezers would ya?"

Dean lowered Stephanie's hand to the bed. "Be right back." He went to the first aid kit and dug inside. Finding the tweezers, he handed them to Sam. "Rinse 'em in the Jack first."

Sam took the tweezers from his brother and shook his head. "Dude, I'm not stupid."

Stephanie heard the liquid spilling, then was met with a sharp burning pain in her wound. Involuntarily her body arched away from Sam's touch and slightly off the bed. "Ahh! Fuck!"

Sam shook his head. She was squirming too much for him to do this. "Dean, there's something in the wound. I can't sew her up until it's out. If she can't sit still you're gonna have to hold her."

Dean shot Stephanie an apologetic look and moved so that he balanced his weight on each side of her thighs. She was still on her side, so he put one hand on her shoulder and another on her hip, closing his knees together on each side of her thighs. Hoping that would stop the squirming.

Sam knew Stephanie wasn't intentionally being uncooperative. He knew this shit was painful and she had been doing pretty damn good until when he started digging around inside her with tweezers. He didn't blame her, he felt a little sorry for her though. "Sorry, Steph."

He waited until Dean had Stephanie in a position where she probably wouldn't move, then he started prodding into the wound again.

She tried to arch away and cursed up a storm, but Dean had her pinned down, she wasn't really able to move and she didn't like it, or the burning pain in her side. Tears ran down her face and she started to shake. She screamed, "Get the fuck off me asshole and leave me the fuck alone!"

Sam winced at her pain, had his own memories of being held down while Dad or Dean patched him up. It was never pleasant. The tweezers finally tinked against the object and he pulled it out with ease. He turned and held it against the light; examining it.

Sweat had gathered on Dean's forehead and Stephanie now lay motionless beneath him, her small sniffing sounds filled the room. He glanced to Sam, "You get all of it?"

Sam nodded absently, "Yeah, think so."

Dean released his hold on the girl's shoulder and pulled himself up from the bed.

She immediately kicked him forcefully in the leg. She drew in several shaky breaths and looked from one man to the other as she pulled herself back together. "Asses, both of you." She wiped at her face with a trembling hand, removing her tears.

She glared at the man behind her. "You know Sam, you coulda' gave me some warning that you were gonna start digging around inside my body. Then maybe I wouldn't've squirmed so much. Fuck, that was awful."

Dean rubbed at his thigh and watched as Sam wiped the object he'd just retrieved with a washcloth.

He sighed. "Sorry. Well, I know what cut you up so bad."

Stephanie stayed still. "Wanna share with the class there, Sam?"

Dean was leaning over, curious as well.

"Broken beer bottle."

Stephanie snorted. "Fantastic." She held her arm out toward Sam as far as she could without excruciating pain. "More Whiskey, now." When neither man moved she added a demanding, "Please."

********************************************************

Ten minutes later Stephanie was patched up and leaning back against the headboard of Sam's bed. Dean had given her a bag of ice and it was pressed against the nasty bruise coming up on the side of her face.

He sat at the foot of the bed nervously glancing from her to Sam and then to the beer in his hand. "You need anything?"

She sighed. "For the fourth time, no." She smiled and then winced when it sent a twinge of pain across her face. "Well, I need to find out how to kill this bastard." She pointed to her head. "Still smell like that damned oil and I washed my hair twice."

Dean smiled and shook his head.

Sam suddenly sat up and waved a hand in the air. "Hey, did you know that there's also a witch legend tied to the area as well? There're several stories about an old hag living in the woods near that tree. Eventually the stories just stop and there's nothing to back it up, but it's kind of a strange coincidence."

Dean shuddered. "Witches are skeevy man, can't stand them."

The mention of the witch struck Stephanie and she nudged Dean's side with her foot as she put the bag of ice onto the nightstand. "Hey, grab my pack."

Dean retrieved the bag and handed it to Stephanie. "You have that look that Sam get's when he's onto something."

"Yeah." She glanced at Sam. "You remember the stuff we pulled from that storage box?" She didn't wait for an answer, but continued as she unzipped her bag. "Well, when I was putting the box back up I found this journal." She pulled it from the pocket and held it up. "Turns out it belongs to the preacher's oldest daughter."

Sam moved from the computer and sat on the other bed, facing Stephanie and Dean. "And?"

"Well, the first part is the usual crap you'd normally find in a teenage girl's journal. You know, how she had a thing for the shopkeeper's son and how her sister's annoyed her. She talks about quilting and canning food with her mom. Then there's an entry about her mother getting sick and dying pretty fast." She looked at the boys and swallowed.

Dean shook his head. "So, what made you go all Velma Dinkley on us?"

She stared at him, "All who?"

"Velma Dinkley, you know Scooby-Doo, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy…she's the one who always solved the case…got that look on her face when she finally got the answer."

Sam snorted. "Seriously Dean and you were talking about me and the Smurfs."

"What? Velma was hot."

"I kinda had you pegged as a Daphne guy." Stephanie giggled.

"Oh, Daphne was sweet, but it was Velma that got me. She never let the fear get to her, always looked for the reasonable explanation and well..." He got a dreamy look on his face. "Come on, she's all curvy, glasses and those knee socks. Get her to toss the glasses and I bet she was a tiger."

"Dude. That really creeps me out a little."

He straightened indignantly. "What that I'd find the geekgirl a little hot?"

"No, that you spent that much time fantasizing about a cartoon character." Sam shook his head. "That's just a little twisted."

Dean grumbled. "Can't help she was my first crush…"

Laughter filled the room and he glared at the both of them. "See if I ever open up to either of you again." He turned back to Stephanie. "_ANYWAY_…what did you find?"

"Oh." She snickered, whispered, "Velma…" and then started back on the diary. "Well. There's a long gap in the entries then. Like five or six month's worth of gap. Which is strange because she'd never gone longer than two weeks before then. So, after her mother dies, the next entry is strange. She writes about how her father started handing out big time punishments for stupid shit..." She glanced from one set of eyes to the other, "Well basically for everything. I mean she says he always said she was screwing up. He was making her take up the slack. So he was expecting her to do all the cooking and cleaning. Plus, she had two younger sisters to look after too." She paused and took a deep breath. "Then he added other, um chores," She said the word slowly and suggestively as her eyebrows rose, "to his list."

She waited and glanced back at the boys. Watched as they realized what she meant.

"Shit, that's fucked up." Sam pushed hair from his face." And he was the preacher?"

Dean just clenched his teeth and waited.

"Okay, so she starts to write again and like I said she never comes out and says it, but like here..." She picked up the journal and turned through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"'_I made him angry again today and it's been several weeks since Father's been angry at me. I wish I knew what I was doing that brought his anger out. _

_Earlier, after dinner, I settled the girls into our bed and thought I'd get the bread ready for baking in the morning. That way I could sleep a little later. I've been so tired lately. The kitchen was still hot so I left the door open for the breeze. The night was cool and the breeze felt good. I was kneading the dough, facing to the wind and my eyes were closed. _

_I was smiling, remembering before Mama had died, how on nights like this we would get the bread ready and then have a cup of tea while we sat on the porch. She'd rock in the old chair and I'd sit on the top step. She'd laugh while I told her about wanting to marry Jeremy Lowell._

_There won't be any marrying Jeremy Lowell…there won't be any marrying at all, Father won't allow it. _

_Father came up behind me and yelled, then he grabbed my arm and he did it again. He punished me for being an evil temptress, for letting Jeremy hold my hand at service earlier. 'Evil'. I don't know what he means, we only held hands. I do know the hate that grows in my heart against him is evil. I also know that the deeper the hate becomes, the more I want him to die.'"_

The room was silent as she turned further back in the book. "A month later, she realizes she's pregnant. Her father blames it on her loose morals. He claims he knew that she was a whore and that's why he had to punish her. He starts preaching about immorality and sin and hellfire. The town doesn't know, and the preacher makes her go to the 'woman in the woods' to get a potion to kill the baby before it's born."

Dean grunts. "So she wants like a back alley abortion from the witch in the woods."

"Yeah, only it doesn't work and she starts to show. This pisses the old man off, because he's been preaching out against it all and here his daughter is knocked up. Of course, it's his, but he can't admit that, so he blames her. He calls her a whore and kicks her out. She has nowhere to go and ends up at the witch's house. The witch takes her in and shows her how to take her revenge."

"So, how's that?" Sam leaned forward.

"Well, I don't really know. The entries get stranger, more delusional or something. They're kinda hard to follow from there on, but toward the back there's a spell and ritual written in."

She pulled a sheet of loose-leaf paper from the book and leaned forward, handing it to Sam. "Here, I wrote down the stuff we need for the ritual." She pointed to Dean's beer.

He held it up and when she nodded, he handed it to her. "It's warm."

"Don't care." She watched him look at her while she put the bottle to her lips, making sure to run her tongue over the opening before she tipped it back.

He shook his head, his eyes still on her, "Hey Sam, what's it say?"

"Huh? Oh, she outlined some kind of banishing spell and ritual."

"Something we can manage?"

"Yeah, I think so." He glanced to Stephanie. "Good work. You have the original? I'd like to look over the actual spell."

She started rooting through her bag with the hand not holding the beer, "I have to dig it out of my bag, it seems to have sorta fallen out of the book. The page was loose." She shrugged. "I'm sure it's in here somewhere. It's a little cryptic."

"That's because witches don't know how to speak plainly." He shook his head. "Told you, sneaky."

"You said 'skeevy'." Stephanie said between sips of beer.

He nudged her foot. "Skeevy _and_ sneaky. So, what do we need, Sammy?"

Sam surveyed the folded paper. We need a woman to do the ritual," he paused and looked to Stephanie. "It specified, woman?"

"Well, it kept saying she, so I inferred." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay, so a woman, four white candles, a man to touch them, a full moon while Cerelia is ruling, a knife so she can cut the rune into her skin and spill blood that is to be added to, wine, Angelica and Rue. I guess we're gonna need something to collect the blood too. Then you actually copied the ritual didn't you?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, just the actual ritual part, not the requirement stuff before that. Just listed them out."

Dean looked at Sam, "So what's the ritual?"

"Basic stuff really, you know calling the winds, invoking the spirits. Listen.

_Call the spirits and call the winds._

_Then cut the rune upon the skin_

_His full name called out, loud and true_

_Blood with wine Angelica and Rue_

_Anoint the lips the heart and brow_

_Then douse what's left upon the bough_

_The tree must burn, the tree must die_

_Tis where the evil of him lies_

_It must be done beneath the moon_

_At first light, salt must be strewn_

_When all is done and tis done well_

_Only then, his soul will burn in hell._

Dean grunted. "Sounds pretty easy. We got everything we need?"

Stephanie had finished the beer and was watching him as she absently peeled the label from the bottle.

She sighed and sat up with a small groan. "Well, it's a full moon and Cerelia is the keeper of the cauldron of life or the goddess of autumn, so we got the timing right."

Sam nodded.

Dean chimed in. "I'm pretty sure we can get the wine." He motioned to Stephanie, "Four white candles?"

She nodded.

Sam added. "I know we have both the Angelica and the Rue." He smiled. "Hell, salt isn't a problem."

Stephanie snickered. "Okay, and we know what tree it's talking about and I sure as shit don't have a problem burning the damn thing to the ground and sending the sick bastard to hell." She smiled at them both. "So, lets go take the son of a bitch out."

Stephanie stood, wavered a little from pain and a little from the alcohol. Pain spiked up her side, and she reached for Sam's shoulder, held on until the room came back into focus again. One hand on her head, "Whoa, drank too much of that shit on an empty stomach." She giggled a little and then moved the bathroom, her steps a bit more steady now. "I'm peeing, then we better move." She pointed toward the window. "Last night of the full moon boys."

The page Sam was studying dropped from his hand and he bent to pick it up, a frown on his face as he bent.

"Sammy, I know that face. What's worrying you?" Dean stood and pulled his jacket on.

"The spell, that's all. I mean, that first part." He glanced toward the bathroom. "Not that I don't trust her, but I'd like to see the entire thing to make sure Stephanie's going be able to do it."

"You think she missed something? You don't think she's gonna fall apart because preacher man says 'boo' to her again, do you?"

Sam shook his head. "It's not that." He stood and grabbed his jacket, only to toss it back down with a frown when he realized it was covered with Stephanie's blood. He moved to his bag and dug around for a hoodie. "You know how I am man. I like to see these things, make sure they're what they seem to be. This just makes me nervous."

"I'm sure it's fine Sammy." Dean grabbed the keys and waited for Stephanie.

"Probably, but Dad and Bobby always stressed using the most primary source." He shrugged. "Wish she hadn't lost it."

Stephanie's voice startled them. "Lost what?" She pulled a sweatshirt from her bag, her jacket, like Sam's, covered in blood. She picked up the journal from the bed and slid into the front pocket of her backpack.

Sam watched her and then answered. "The paper with the actual ritual on it. Guess I'm a little obsessive sometimes." He pulled the hoodie on and zipped it up. "Well let's get everything we need. We have a tree to burn down."

********************************************************

The tree sat in the field behind the old church. Sam shook his head. The old black ash was spectacular to look at and a part of him wished that didn't have to destroy something so beautiful.

Stephanie moved ahead, searching for a spot to set up for the ritual. She looked over her shoulder, "Hey, grab my pack. The candles and herbs are in it."

Sam waved at her and pulled her pack from the backseat before he exited the car and met Dean at the trunk.

Dean packed the bag of salt and a can of gas into a box then he glanced to his brother. "You got the wine right?"

Sam held up the bottle of cheap merlot they'd picked up. He slipped it into the box and watched as Dean selected a silver knife from the assortment in the trunk.

He held it up with a smile, "Silver ain't gonna hurt."

Sam nodded, "What are we using to mix the herbs, wine and blood?"

Dean sorted through stuff they'd collected. "Doesn't matter what it is right?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, not according to what Stephanie wrote, but I haven't seen the actual ritual, so guess not."

Dean snorted and held up a plastic cup. He turned it so Sam could see the picture printed on it. "Think 'The King' would mind taking part in the ritual?"

Sam shook his head and laughed, "Well, their motto is 'Have it your way'."

Dean held the cup over his head, "Hail to the king, baby."

Stephanie laughed behind them. "Just make sure you bring the boomstick. Sir Ash."

Dean smiled and pulled Stephanie against his side, "Gimme some sugar, baby."

She shoved at his side with a smile, "First you want to kill me, now you want to kiss me. Blow."

The groan from Sam caused Dean to stop just before his next line, "Enough with the Army of Darkness montage." He lifted the shotgun toward the tree. "We got a ritual to do, a tree to burn and one ornery ass preacher to send to hell."

The other two hunters smiled at each other and Stephanie giggled. They nodded to each other and then in unison they said, "Groovy."

Sam's eyes rolled as they moved toward the tree.

Ten minutes later they were ready. It had been Sam's idea to form a protective circle around Stephanie. Now she stood in the center of the small circle beneath the lowers of the trees boughs, the one all the victims hung from. A white candle sat at each compass point.

"You ready?" Dean asked from outside the circle, shotgun held loosely in one hand and a lighter in the other.

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm going to call the winds, so light each one as I approach it."

He nodded and waited.

Stephanie held the silver knife over her head and then stepped to the north. When Dean lit the candle she raised her hand above it and called out loudly. "Winds of the north, rushing and mighty, aid me in my magical work!"

They followed the same pattern. "Winds of the east, dazzling and bright, aid me in my magical work…Winds of the south, fiery and radiant aid me in my magical work…Winds of the west, gentle and buoyant, aid me in my magical work."

Then Stephanie moved back to the center of the circle and called out to Cerelia

Dean stepped back to his brother's side. "You see anything?"

Sam shook his head. "You know I found the journal in Steph's bag."

"You were snooping?"

"No, she needed the candles and the Angelica and Rue. She'd shoved them in the same little pocket."

"So, you find anything about the ritual?"

"Yeah." Sam watched Dean and shook his head with a small, worried smile on his face.

Dean turned to watch Sam's face. He saw that worried look. "Like what?"

"It might be something Steph didn't understand or, well take a look." Sam handed him the open journal and pointed to an oddly scripted _M_ that sat just to the right of the first part of the spell.

Dean studied the page, the symbol and the words. "Virgo?"

"Virgin."

"Virgin?" He stared at Sam. "Are you sure?"

Sam's hand rubbed at the back of his neck. "No, but between the symbol and the words in the verse stanza, I'm leaning that way."

Dean read the words aloud.

"_To call, to banish this is required:  
Blood; still untouched by her desire.  
Found lover's arms, yet never held._

_Fouled. Soul pure she casts the spell  
Four candles white as driven snow_

_Lit by a man that she doth know_

He scowled, "It's just more sneaky witch-speak, Sam."

A big sigh, then, "Dean, listen; blood untouched by desire. lover's arms never held, soul pure? Come on, do we need a statue of the Virgin Mary to drop on our head?"

"Fuck Sam, can't we catch a freakin' break?" Dean kicked at a rock, watched it bounce away into the darkness. "Damned witches and their virgins. Well, thank you very much, Captain Badnews. We should probably grab Steph and figure something out. He glanced at his watch. We still have a few hours until dawn."

Sam straitened up, "Dean, we have a problem." His voice was quiet.

"I know, Sammy where the hell are we gonna find a virgin at, ass thirty in the morning in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere?"

"No, the preacher man is back." He pointed toward the tree.

Dean turned, already bringing up the shotgun. He fired and the preacher disappeared into a burst of fog while a loud scream ripped apart the relative quiet.

Stephanie looked up, knife poised over her left inner forearm. She closed her eyes and made the first cut, hissing when the sharp blade bit deeper than she'd wanted it to. She heard the preacher behind her, so far her circle was holding and he was getting pissed.

The wind kicked up and the circle of salt started shifting, if it broke, he was going to be able to cross. She pulled the knife back up and hurriedly made the two other cuts that completed the Merkstave.

Blood ran freely down her arm, making small splashing sounds on the leaves under her feet. She held her hands out to her sides and tilted her head back, staring up at the moon. She called out loudly, "Davis Ewing Kearly!"

The boys took turns firing and reloading. On several occasions, Stephanie felt salt hit her exposed skin, leaving stinging scrapes over her face and arms. The boys were screaming, trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear it over the wind and the shotgun blasts.

She focused on the ritual and moved to the cup that already contained the wine. She held her dripping arm over it, watched it drip and mix with the wine and then she added the ground Angelica and Rue. She mixed it with the silver knife.

Sam screamed in his brother's ear. "Fuck Dean, she can't hear us and the circle's almost gone!" Sam raised his gun and fired again. The damned spirit was only dispersing for seconds before reappearing with the loud laughing and wind.

"Sam, he's gonna cross and she doesn't know that even if she finishes it ain't gonna work!" He screamed back as he fired and reloaded. "We gotta get closer!"

"The wind is too damn strong. We're barely staying upright!" Sam fired another shot.

"I know…"

Stephanie saw the salt slip away and lifted the cup to her lips, she swallowed the small sip of bitterness then dipped her fingers in the cup and dabbed it to her heart and then forehead. She moved to the tree and stood on her toes, dumping what was left onto the bough.

The circle broke and the preacher was on her. She screamed and fought. She could smell that fucking Vetivert oil and a searing pain shot up her body, starting on her left inner thigh. "Shit, you damned motherfucker. You fucking aren't killing me, you bastard!"

The boy's watched in terror as he attacked her, shredding her clothes, sending debris flying. They watched as Stephanie pulled something from her pocket. A flame flickered, flew two feet toward the tree and the gas soaked bark caught.

There was a high pitched keening sound. The wind roared, gathered violently and then the entire tree was engulfed in a fierce fire. Both boys tumbled backward as the wind pushing against them was suddenly gone.

Dean was on his feet first. He ran to where Stephanie lay on the ground. "Stephanie! Answer me, damnit."

Her head came up off the ground just as Dean reached her side. She was smiling.

Sam slid beside his brother and shook his head. "It worked!"

Dean helped her to her feet and then she turned to the tree and flipped it off. "Burn in the hell you deserve you piece of shit bastard."

She turned toward the boys, smiled again and then promptly passed out.

* * *

**A/N: **Incase you guys were curious...this is the whole ritual thing.

_To call, to banish this is required:  
Blood; still untouched by her desire.  
Found lover's arms, yet never held._

_Fouled. Soul pure she casts the spell  
Four candles white as driven snow_

_Lit by a man that she doth know_

_Call the spirit. He will come.  
He'll face the fire for what was done.  
Cleanse the evil from that place  
It must be done, and done with haste  
When moon is full and days are cool  
When Cerelia has come to rule_

_Call the spirits and call the winds._

_Then cut the rune upon the skin_

_His full name called out, loud and true_

_Blood with wine Angelica and Rue_

_Anoint the lips the heart and brow_

_Then douse what's left upon the bough_

_The tree must burn, the tree must die_

_Tis where the evil of him lies_

_It must be done beneath the moon_

_At first light, salt must be strewn_

_When all is done and tis done well_

_Only then, his soul will burn in hell._

**A/N:** Like it, hate it. Let me know. I didn't leave you guys at a cliffhanger this time...happy? lol.

* * *


	21. Two Hunters and A Virgin Go Into A Diner

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em or the show, if you haven't figured that out yet then you're stupid. Only own Stephanie.

**A/N:** This chapter is slightly shorter, because that's how I want it. lol. I haven't had the time to write lately so I'm shortening my stash of chapters. lol

Deal with it.

SciFiRN, love you, you help so much. Thanks for not making me feel bad that I slipped. (you know what I mean)

* * *

Stephanie sat on the open lip of the trunk, staring into the field as light started to filter into the sky. She could see Dean moving around the still smoldering fire of the old tree as he scattered salt and she couldn't help leaning into Sam's shoulder when he picked up her left arm and wiped at the blood.

"Shit I'm tired." She snuggled her head against him and sighed. "You smell good."

The chuckle vibrated in his chest. "Yeah, well you smell like frankincense and myrrh." He slathered a thick layer of antibiotic cream over the cut. "You didn't have to cut so deep. I think it might scar."

She snorted and rubbed at her inner thigh. "Then I might end up with a matching set. That bastard branded me."

Sam pressed a gauze pad over the ointment and then taped it down. He pulled back. "I'm sorry, Steph. Want me to take a look?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'd have to remove what's left of my jeans." She looked down at her pants. "Damn, these were my favorite too."

"Anything else hurt?"

"Just sore as hell." She pulled her shirt up to expose the bandage on her side. "This bleeding?"

Sam bent to look and then straitened with a nod. "A little, but I don't think you tore any of the stitches." He pulled the shirt back down and caught her eyes. "You know I found the ritual in the journal."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah and know what?"

She slipped from the trunk and stood, leaning against it. She looked up at him. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Well, two things. First, it was where it had always been, you know bound into the journal."

"Hmm. I must've skipped that page or something." She crossed her arms over her chest, letting her eyes wander back into the field, watching the sun paint the sky in glorious reds and golds.

"I'm sure. The second thing is that I'm pretty sure we needed a virgin for the ritual."

"Really? Well, I'm not sure about that Sam." She pointed to the tree. "Ritual worked."

"Yeah, I see that. Just makes you wonder about a few things…"

"What are you getting at Sam?"

Sam let out a small laugh, and then he held his hands up, "Nothing, Steph...absolutely nothing..." He reached into the trunk and pulled out a bottle of water. He twisted off the cap, took a long sip and handed it to the girl beside him. He watched her take the bottle, though she still refused to look at him. "Steph?" He nudged her lightly, playfully.

She sighed tiredly, "Yeah, Sam?" Her shoulders drooped slightly as she leaned more heavily against the car.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of..."

She pushed away from the trunk with a huff. "Let it go, Sasquatch…just let it go." She grabbed her pack from where it was leaning against the tire and yanked open the back door. "I'm laying down, wake me for breakfast."

********************************************************

A warm hand brushed her forehead and she smiled in her sleep as she nuzzled into it.

"Steph…come on."

Her eyes blinked open to see Sam leaning over her. "Huh?" She wiped at her mouth as she lifted her head. "What, Sam? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Breakfast, we're at the diner." He pulled from the car and stretched.

She sat up, and saw Dean leaning against the hood, arms crossed as he waited for them. She glanced down at herself and frowned. There was no way she was going in there looking like she'd just tumbled down a mountain. She moved to the open door and pulled herself out. "Let me borrow the keys." She called to Dean.

He turned. "What?"

She pointed to the rear of the car. "I need my other bag. I have a change of clothes." She motioned to herself. "I'd rather be wearing jeans than rags."

He smiled and moved to the trunk, he opened it and pulled the duffle out. "You want us to wait?"

Her head shook as she grabbed the bag. "No. I'll be in as soon as I'm decent."

Sam nodded and then moved toward the diner.

Dean watched her. "You alright?"

"Tired and hungry, but I'm fine. Yeah."

"Coffee and sugar?"

"Please."

He nodded and followed his brother.

The young hunter slid back into the car and sighed. She wiped at her eyes and tried not to remember the things the preacher had said while he was attacking. She'd been right. She yawned, stretched and pulled clothes from the bag.

*************************

They slid into a booth, both groaning and then smiling at each other. Sam grabbed a menu and opened it even as the waitress came to their table.

"What can I get for you boys?" She smiled politely.

Dean smiled. "Can we get a pot of coffee? Three mugs and cream?"

She nodded, "You need time with the menus?"

"We're waiting on someone else, so yeah." Sam smiled and nodded up at the forty-something woman. She was still fit, though not particularly attractive. "She should be here soon."

"Just call for me. Name's Annie." She slid her pad into her apron pocket. "Be right back with the coffee." Then she was gone.

Sam watched his brother. Dean's head was laying on the brown vinyl of the booth, his eyes half closed. "Tired?"

"You think Sammy?" He didn't move or look at his brother.

"So, how do you think things went?" Sam asked, moving into the corner of the booth and leaning against the wall, one knee bent, leg half covering the rest of the seat.

Dean snorted. "He's dead, we aren't, no major injuries, so I guess that means good."

Sam wiped a hand over his face. "That was quick thinking on Stephanie's part. I mean she held up under the pressure. He was attacking her pretty strong and she managed to pull that lighter of hers out." He smiled. "She did a great job."

"Yeah, guess so."

Annie brought their coffee and poured each of them a cup. They smiled and thanked her.

"I told her I found the journal and read the ritual."

Dean's eyes shot up and he leaned his elbows onto the table as he drank his coffee. This he was interested in. There was no way she was a virgin and fuck, if she was; it changed everything. He didn't want that responsibility and he sure as hell didn't want that drama. "What she say?" He tried to sound only half interested.

"She laughed me off. Told me I was obviously wrong since the ritual worked. Then she told me to drop it."

"Well, the ritual _DID_ work." Dean sipped at his coffee and watched his brother.

"Yeah, but it doesn't prove anything, now does it?" Sam eyed Dean.

He laughed and shook his head. "There's no way she's a virgin."

"You know that how?"

"Shit Sammy, look at her. The way she carries herself, the things she says, the way she flirts and looks at us? She's too comfortable with the whole boy/girl thing." He sipped and shook his head. "You could be wrong. Told you sneaky witch-speak."

"I don't think I am and really, not that it matters, because it doesn't. I just don't want you teasing her about it. I think she's embarrassed by it."

He glared at his brother. "I wouldn't tease her about it."

Stephanie was suddenly there and shoving Sam's leg from the seat so she could slide in beside him. "Tease about what?"

"Nothing." Sam muttered as he poured her a mug of coffee and moved the sugar toward her.

She picked up the coffee, added a little sugar and shrugged. "Fine, leave the girl out of the convo. I get it." She smirked and sipped the coffee. "No testosterone, no secret Winchester breakfast meetings, that it?"

Dean laughed. "Sam was just telling me his stupid theory about the virgin sacrifice." He smiled and nudged her foot with his boot. "I was just telling him, that he was wrong."

The glare that Sam sent him would have stopped most brothers in their tracks. It would have ensured that they would shut it and keep it shut, but this was Dean. Dean was an idiot. Sam winced when he continued.

"There's no way you could be a virgin."

Sam kicked Dean, hard, under the table. "Annie?" He waved a hand to the waitress.

She smiled and acknowledged him with her index finger. She watched Sam nod then went back to her customer.

Stephanie sank into the booth and sipped her coffee. "I told you to drop it, Sam."

Dean started to say something, but stopped when he glanced at Stephanie, his coffee cup halfway to his lips when the confusion hit him. Shit. She wasn't telling Sam he was crazy, she wasn't telling him he was stupid. She was just attempting to disappear under the table. His eyes shot to Sam.

He watched as Sam glared, eyebrows raised and nostrils flaring as he exhaled, his head slightly tilted to the side. That nostril thing made it serious. He swallowed.

"Alright then, what can I get y'all for breakfast?"

Stephanie sat up and shook her head. "I'm not feeling well, the coffee's fine, thanks." She looked to the brothers. "But you two, go right ahead."

She smiled coldly and drained her cup. "I'm waiting in the car."

Then she was gone.

*******************************************

Breakfast and the ride back to the motel, were somber, when normally they would have teased and joked, maybe discussed points of the hunt. Dean let Aerosmith play at a low volume while staring straight ahead to completely avoid Sam's glare of death.

Stephanie hadn't spoken since she left the diner. When they'd finished breakfast, which Sam made them drag out so she could have some 'space'; they found her curled into the backseat with her arm over her eyes and her earbuds firmly in place.

Sam tried to talk to her, but she either ignored him or didn't hear him. She didn't move until the car was parked and the brother's were removing things from the trunk.

She exited the car, dragging her pack and duffle with her and into the motel room where she dumped them on the floor and collapsed onto Sam's bed face first. She was tired and she didn't want to be bothered. She turned her face to the wall and closed her eyes.

The hunters moved into the room and watched her as they unloaded their things. Sam yawned.

"I'm tired. Gonna shower and crash." He looked to Dean and then moved to him. "I know that look. Just drop it Dean. I'm serious, she wants to be left alone."

"Yeah, fine. Thanks for the unsolicited advice, Dr. Phil. Now go shower."

Sam sighed and dug through his pack for clean underwear while glaring at Dean. "I mean it, Dean."

Dean waved his brother off as he pulled off his boots and settled onto his bed. He watched as Sam disappeared into the bathroom, he waited for the shower to run and then another minute on top of that before he sat up and looked at the girl in the other bed.

"Stephanie?"

She heard him, chose to ignore him and wished he would have taken his brother's advice. She wasn't in the mood.

"Stephanie. I know you're awake."

She lifted her head and turned it to face him then rolled to her side as she dragged a pillow under her head and bent her knees. "What?"

"I don't know what the problem is. I mean…well, it's not a big deal." He paused and shook his head, confused. "Okay, well it is a big deal, but Sam's right. It-"

"Sam's right, you should drop it and leave me be."

Dean stood and moved to the other bed. He sat on the edge and looked down at her. "Steph, I mean it's cool and all... and I'm flattered... seriously baby, you know how I feel, but…"

She sat up and rolled from the bed. She held up a hand. "I mean it, Dean. Drop it. Just stop, don't say anything else." She panted for breath, heard the squeak from the bathroom that indicated Sam had turned the shower off and the room fell quiet. "You don't _know_ anything. You don't _understand_ anything and you have _no fucking clue _what the hell you're talking about. So again, drop it."

Her voice had risen and while she wasn't quite yelling she was definitely making her anger known.

Sam cursed and hurried. He should have dragged Dean into the bathroom with him and cuffed him to the toilet. That or knocked his ass out and left him unconscious. He toweled his hair dry and snorted. Knocking Dean out actually sounded like a really good idea just about now.

Confusion and a little anger at being yelled at made him jumpy. He ran a hand through his hair and stared. He stood and moved to Stephanie. He bent over her and shook his head. "I don't know what the hell's gotten into you, but damn, is it that time of the month or something?" He watched the hurt on her face. "You're a virgin. So what, it's not a big fucking deal."

The bathroom door swung open and Sam stepped out, full glare on. His hazel eyes immediately condemning his brother. He didn't say anything, hoping his presence was enough.

Stephanie moved to the dresser and grabbed the whiskey. The cap was already off so she tipped it back and took a swallow. She turned to Dean, her own eyes glittering with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you? I asked you to let it go, drop it and leave me alone and you couldn't fucking do it." She glared at Dean and drank again as she turned on her heel to make her way to the bathroom. "Fuck off, Winchester." She slammed the door behind her.

Sam glared and shook his head with a sigh. "Damn it, Dean."

"What? Sam, seriously, what the hell did I do?"

* * *

**A/N: **So, what'cha guys think? Won't know unless you tell me.


	22. Wounds Are Ways To Reveal Us

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the boys or the show, Just Steph.

**A/N:** Ok, Was gonna put this chapter out tomorrow night, but I can't wait, wanna see the reactions I get. Can't wait any longer.

Remember this is a bi-weekly update, it's meant to be short. The next will be fairly long. Compromise. lol

SciFiRN, I love you sweetie, you help so much.

* * *

Stephanie leaned against the door and took another long swallow of the whiskey. The amber liquid numbed her lips, mouth and throat but she knew that no matter how much she drank, it wouldn't numb her hurt. She set the bottle on the sink and gently pulled her shirt over her head, one arm then the other; careful not to rip her stitches. She took another drink and turned the shower on. Stepping out of her jeans and panties, she let them collect on the floor with the rest. She unhooked her bra and dropped it as well.

Grabbing the bottle, she stepped under the warm spray. She didn't last long, right after rinsing her hair she collapsed onto the floor of the tub and started to sob, as she hugged her knees to her chest. Stephanie angled the bottle away from the spray and took another drink, the liquor was beginning to make her sick, but she could still _feel._

She leaned against the wall of the tub and dropped her knees. She could see them now, the silvery-white lines crisscrossing her upper thighs. She took a finger and began to trace them, one by one. She could still feel the stinging pain that was followed by release; that numb weightlessness that would spread from her thigh throughout her body everytime she slid the blade over her skin. Each scar a reminder of the pain and overwhelming grief of what she'd lost.

Stephanie thumped her head against the wall; the water was cold now. "Damn it, Dean. This was long and buried, why'd you have to dig it up."

She immediately stopped crying, as she remembered the promise she'd made to herself. She stood with renewed strength and wiped her eyes. "No more. I said I was never gonna shed another tear over that. Not worth it."

She cleared her throat and shut the water off. She grabbed a towel, and the whiskey and then headed for the door.

*************************

_Meanwhile…_

Sam stared at his brother. "Dean, she's hurt. Geeze, you're an idiot."

"Sam, I don't get what the big deal is. She's a virgin or she's not. It doesn't matter." He slumped into a chair. "Where the hell's that journal anyway. I want to read it."

Sam moved to his hoodie and pulled the journal from its pocket. He tossed it to Dean.

Dean cracked the journal open and paged through it. He paused every once in a while to read and then moved on. It was after the girl's mother died that things got screwed up so he started scanning each entry.

He'd read through several entries that were difficult to follow. Disjoined and weird, like the girl started losing it or something. He flipped a couple of pages fast, not really reading and then found the entry where she talks about the witch. Suddenly she makes sense again. It's as if she's clear headed and lucid.

"Sam, did you read any of the rest of this?" Dean turned back to the three pages he'd skipped and studied the page. On each one there was a number written onto the page somewhere.

Sam shook his head. "Not really, just the ritual and a little about her meeting with the witch lady. Why?" He pulled a t-shirt on and slid a chair up beside his brother. "You find something?"

"I think so. Look." He pointed to the pages that made no sense and waited for Sam to look at them.

"It's like it's jibberish, crazy jibberish."

"That's what I thought too, but then when we get to the witch everything makes sense again, so what's up with that?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe the witch did something to her?"

Dean shook his head. "If you were living with a controlling, abusive father and you were writing stuff you didn't want him to read about in your journal, what would you do?" He looked at his younger brother, waiting for him to get it.

"Code."

"Exactly."

"What's the cipher then?"

Dean pointed to the numbers. "Every page has at least two of them written in somewhere."

"Shit. She must have written it out somewhere else and then copied it in."

"Yeah. So now, what the hell does it say?"

"What are the numbers?" Sam looked up from the book.

"Three and eight." Dean looked at the passage and shook his head.

Sam pushed a paper and pen to Dean. He counted the words, stopping at the third and the eighth from it, then the third and so on down the page. He read the words to Dean as he counted.

"_He…hurt…me…again…last…night. He…touched…me…the…way…that…hurts. It…hurts…so…bad. I…begged…him…to…stop_. _He…told…me…he'd…hurt…Caroline…the…same…way. She…wouldn't…survive…she's…too…frail…since_ _Mama…died. I…want…to…die…too."_

Sam stopped and looked to Dean.

Dean ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Shit, not only was the bastard raping her and hurting her, but the sick motherfucker used the younger kid against her." He growled. "Hell's too good for him."

Sam flipped back a few more pages, to a long entry just after the ritual; he paused. He checked the cipher numbers and started counting. "Here's more, ready?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, if I have to be." He slid his eyes to the bathroom door and then back to Sam with a nod.

_"She...told...me...that...the...ritual...must...be...done...correctly. It...takes...the...right...girl. She...said...kindred...the...same...hurt...same...pain. Someone…whose…innocence…was…taken…by…violence."_

Sam suddenly flipped the page to the ritual and shook his head. "Shit Dean, she's not a virgin."

Dean felt a weight lift from his chest, the guilt of wanting a seventeen year old virgin gone. "Told you." He looked at his brother and noticed the look on his face. "Hell, Sam now what?"

He looked to Dean, pain in his eyes. "I was wrong about the ritual."

Dean nodded and waved his hand impatiently. "Yeah, so you said. She's not a virgin."

Sam sighed and rubbed at his forehead. He flipped to the ritual and pointed to the symbol. "Here."

"Yeah, Virgo, you said it symbolized virgin." He chuckled. "Course, then you said it didn't."

"Well, it does, but it's more a spiritual thing. Not so much physical." He read the ritual again and groaned. "It was right in front of us, but I was too wrapped up in the obvious."

"Sam. Just tell me what the hell you're talking about." Dean was starting to get that feeling back; the guilty one, but this time for different reasons.

"The ritual Dean the words, _'Blood; still untouched by her desire.' _A rape victim is untouched by desire. _'Found lover's arms, yet never held.' _If the lover is the rapist he wouldn't hold her and then, _'Fouled. Soul pure she casts the spell.' _It says fouled, but the soul is pure." He watched Dean's face. "Shit, the blood had to come from a victim of rape." He swallowed. "The blood of one innocent before the rape…Dean, she was a virgin before the rape."

Dean's hands fisted at his side and he closed his eyes against the sudden anger and pain at the thought of anyone, especially someone he cared about, having to live through that. "Fuck, Sammy…and I kept picking with her."

The bathroom door swung open and Stephanie stepped into the room. She saw their faces. She saw the journal and she knew. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "Fuck." She tipped back the whiskey and took a long drink. "Fuck and fuck again."

* * *

**A/N: **So What did you guys think? Let me know, dying for reviews on this perticular chapter.


	23. Hold Me High And Steal My Pain

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Winchesters or the show, Just Steph.

**A/N:** Ok, anyone remember a while back when I said there was a 'chapter from hell' I was working on? This is it. It was hell to write, took forever, changed so much shit back and forth. But, It's finally here and I think you'll enjoy. Hope so anyway. Now you guys can see how I got my nickname from WinchesterxGirl. lol

Thanks you SciFiRN for going through the depths of hell with me on this one. It killed us both. Finally done. lol.

Happy 18th to Mrs. Cullen-Ackles, by the way! Told ya I wouldn't forget!

Okay, lets get going and this is a longie, Like I promised.

* * *

The boys watched Stephanie tip the bottle back and take another drink, as she tried to ignore them.

She was ashamed. She'd kept it hidden so well, for so long and now, a day and a half with these two and the cat's out of the bag. She scoffed at her own thoughts, sputtered her lips together and took another drink. She knew she probably looked insane and she didn't give a damn.

Dean sighed. "Get dressed, Sammy."

Sam looked up at his brother, confused. "Huh?"

"Your gettin' her somethin' to eat. She can't drink like that on an empty stomach."

Stephanie tucked her knees underneath her and pulled the towel securely around her. "Not hungry."

Dean turned and glared at her. "I didn't ask you."

Sam sighed. He smiled sadly at Stephanie as he moved past her. He shook his head as she mocked Dean and smiled when he heard her mumble. He entered the bathroom, grabbing some clothes from his pack as he went.

When the door shut Stephanie stood and walked to her duffel. She dug out a tank top and panties, carefully pulling the panties on under the towel. Then she dropped the towel and slowly, careful not to hurt herself, she pulled a grey tank top over her head.

Dean watched the towel fall, unable to keep his eyes from lingering. He caught sight of her injuries and was reminded of what she'd been through and guilt spiralled through his gut. He felt ashamed for still wanting her. His eyes fell to the floor and he turned away.

After getting dressed, Stephanie threw the towel in the general direction of the bathroom and walked to the dresser. She came back to the bed and plopped down with a beer.

Dean reached over taking it from her hands before it even reached her lips. "No. Eat first."

Stephanie flopped back, staring at the ceiling. "Ass."

She heard Dean snort at her.

The bathroom door opened and Sam came out fully dressed and sat down to put his sneakers on. "What do you want me to get her?"

Dean turned towards his brother and shrugged. "Not much, she won't be able to hold it with the way she's been suckin' that bottle. Just swing by McDonalds and get her a sausage biscuit or somethin'."

Sam nodded, grabbed the keys and went for the door. He stopped before he opened it. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Just...leave her be, alright?"

Stephanie's cold laughter rang out beside Dean but she didn't sit up. "You know he's not gonna listen, Sam. Why bother?"

Sam sighed, gave his brother one last pleading look and left.

Dean waited until he heard the rumble of the Impala fade away, then grabbed a chair from the table and set it and the foot of the bed.

Stephanie heard his movements, she knew where he was and she knew where this was going. "See, knew you couldn't listen." She sat up and gave him a cold smile.

Dean hung his head and sighed. He felt incredibly guilty. "Look, I'm only trying to say I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be a total asshole."

She snorted playfully. "I'd hate to see it when you _are_ trying then." She scooted to the foot of the bed.

He shook his head and smiled, he nudged her knee with his. "I'm sorry." He caught her eyes and looked into them with seriousness. "I'm really sorry someone did that to you, Stephanie. I'd kill him if I could."

Dean watched her face, his eyes dropping to her lips, he watched her tongue dart out to wet her lips and he leaned toward her, then he stopped, suddenly realizing that he shouldn't. He knew she was vulnerable and he knew he had no right. He didn't want to hurt her. He pulled back as his lips quirked up in a soft smile.

Stephanie smiled at his hesitation and then leaned forward to brush her lips gently against his. Putting gentle pressure she felt him kiss back, they lingered for a moment before she broke the kiss. "Thank you." Stephanie pulled back and sighed. "I'd love for you to kill them...wish I could've."

Dean looked up at her in shock. "_Them?_"

Stephanie turned her head away sharply, afraid she might see rejection in his eyes. Afraid he'd find her dirty. She scooted herself back to the center of the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them close to her chest. She looked at Dean, his face was dark and he was quiet. She knew Dean's image of her had shifted, he saw her differently now, he couldn't want her now...not after this.

Dean heard her speak, soft and quiet. He looked at her, she was staring at her knees. She sounded so far away.

"Uncle Bobby was out huntin' down a revanant for the weekend, so I decided to have a few friends over; not like a packed party house or anything. I just figured we could chill, drink some, maybe watch a movie, listen to music, dance...just kinda have fun." She cleared her throat. "A, um...friend of mine who I'd recently started dating came by with his older brother and a few of their friends...and everything was fine for a while. We were...we were makin' out on the couch for a while and I let him get under my shirt and he wanted to go farther, but I told him 'no'."

Dean watched a tear slip slowly down her cheek.

"I, I guess it was the alcohol, because he didn't seem to get it. He got a little rough, started pullin' at my clothes and I got scared and punched him; busted his lip." Stephanie paused and took a couple deep breaths. "I ran off into the kitchen and tried to get myself together. Then I heard footsteps and someone grabbed me roughly by my hair before I could turn all the way around."

Dean watched the tears flow, noticing that she didn't try to hide them, just ignored them.

"It was Jesse's older brother, Zach, who had me. He, uh... yanked me toward him by my hair, only lettin' it go when he could grab my arm." She licked her lips and rocked side to side, a motion Dean assumed was meant to soothe her.

She took a deep breath and continued. "He twisted my arm sharply up my back and leaned over my shoulder as his other hand groped my chest. He talked to Jesse over my shoulder, making sure he could see what he was doin' to me." Her eyes darted around the room nervously, before settling back on the tops of her knees.

She dashed her hand over her eyes, wiping away the tears. "Fuck, I hate doing this. Then he taunted Jesse, 'You gonna let this little bitch treat you that way. Or you gonna act like a man and take what belongs to you?'"

Stephanie took a long shaky breath that ended in a sob before continuing. "He was hurting me and...I felt like my shoulder was gonna give, but when I struggled he just laughed and yanked harder. 'You gotta teach this cunt a lesson, or she'll walk all over you.'

"I knew what was coming, so I elbowed Zach in the side and went runnin', but he caught my arm." Stephanie struggled to keep her voice steady, and to ignore the bile rising in her throat. "He laughed, thought it was funny, 'She's a fiesty one, better get the guys in here.'"

"Shit, Steph…"

Stephanie ignored him as she sobbed quietly. "He...he called his friends in and once they got there he told one of them to watch the door while the others helped pull my clothes off. One held my left leg, one held my right, and Zach held my arms above my head while Jesse raped me. The whole time he kept whisperin' in my ear, 'Yeah, Sugar...take it.' She shuddered and swallowed thickly. Her voice quaking as she struggled to control her emotions. 'You like that don't you, Sugar...Hmm, you like my little brother fucking that dirty pussy don't you? ...'" Her eyes closed and she gagged as she shook her head. "Fuck, sometimes I still hear him in my head…"

Dean reached out his hand, but then let it fall to the bed. "Jesus, baby..." He stopped mid sentence his words from when they visited the girl ringing in his ears; _damn fine job, sugar. _"Steph...god, the other day...I'm sorry."

Stephanie sniffled and looked up at Dean. She nodded, her eyes catching his for a few seconds before dropping back to her knees.

"Then they switched and Zach raped me. The rest of them planned on taking turns, but some idiot pulled up, crashed into a stack of cars. They all ran to see what happened."

She pushed hair behind her ear, her hands fisting in the comforter. "Fuck. That piece of shit Zach nailed me in the eye with his elbow before he left, almost knocked me out. I'm pretty sure he thought he did, since I just laid there. As soon as he was gone, I went for the shotgun; that one Uncle Bobby keeps loaded and shoved between the stove and the fridge. They weren't gone long, and then they were all back, half of 'em already undoin' their jeans. They really weren't expecting me to be awake. They weren't expecting to see me naked with a shotgun." She grinned, "And they sure as hell weren't expecting me to nail 'em in the chest from two feet with rock salt."

Dean chuckled, he couldn't help it. "Too bad you didn't reload with those slugs he keeps on top of the fridge, one shot to the chest and they never would've hurt anyone again."

She shook her head, a small smile touching her lips, "I thought about it, but I wasn't in the mood to bury the bodies."

Dean shook his head.

Stephanie sighed, feeling emotionally drained. She still wouldn't look at him, she was so afraid he'd reject her. She wiped her tears silently, still staring at her knees.

He sighed and ran a weary hand over his face. "How old were you?"

Her sob caught in her throat and she barely managed to whisper,"Fourteen."

It kicked him in the gut,"Young…too fuckin' young." He whispered under his breath as he got up to stalk around the room, obviously angry. His hands fisted at his side as his jaw clenched. He turned and glared at Stephanie's slightly shaking form. "Does Bobby know?"

Stephanie jerked at the sound of his voice and then shook her head, still not looking at him. "No, and I don't want him to. It'd kill him."

He stared at her, pissed. Bobby had the right to know. Bobby should know. It wasn't his story to share. It was hers and she had her reasons. He shot her a hard look. "That's why you crashed isn't it? Were you trying to hurt yourself?"

She shook her head and dropped her eyes. "Not really, I mean I was being reckless..." She shrugged. "I wasn't really even trying to win, I just wanted to outrun the hurt."

"God, Steph..." Dean sighed, heavily. "Who else knows?"

Stephanie sniffled and shivered. "Just you."

He looked at her, really looked at her and realized just how young and broken she looked sitting there on the bed as she clutched at her knees with her wet hair tucked behind her ears. He now knew where she got her die-hard strength and courage. She kept this buried deep inside, hidden from the world, where only she would suffer from it. It was her own personal hell.

He slammed his palm against the door, the sharp sound of the loud slap ringing through the room. Stephanie jumped and it made him suddenly realize how angry he sounded. She was acting like she was afraid of him.

Dean moved slowly and sat on the edge of the bed next to Stephanie. He made sure he spoke soothingly, all traces of anger gone. He didn't want to scare her. "Hey, look at me, Steph." When she didn't look up his finger found her chin, tilting it up toward him. Her eyes finally met his and he offered her a slightly sad smile. He wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Listen to me. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong and no matter how you feel, you aren't dirty because of it. You have no reason to be ashamed."

His free hand fell softly to her left thigh. When she hissed, he caught her eyes. "You're hurt."

She shook her head. "Son-of-a-bitch marked me." She shrugged. "His brand."

Dean's finger traced the tender brand as he watched her eyes. When his fingers felt the fine, raised scars he raised his eyebrow and glanced down. "What's this, Steph?"

Stephanie quietly sobbed in the back of her throat and leaned her cheek into his hand. "I…it helped numb the pain inside…made it easier to handle…a little slice and the hurt in my chest faded, my thoughts got fuzzy and for a while I felt almost normal again." She shrugged, the tears spilling from her eyes. "I deserved the pain." Her voice was so small.

Dean stroked her cheek with his thumb, making sure her eyes met his again. "Never again, Stephanie, you aren't allowed to hurt yourself. You aren't allowed to hate yourself. You understand me. You aren't allowed to feel that way." He moved closer, brushed a strand of wet hair from her face and smiled. "You aren't worthless; I'm not ashamed to tell you that I still want you."

Stephanie looked up at him. Her voice filled with quiet desperation. "Kiss me, Dean. Show me...show me this doesn't change anything, show me I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Dean leaned in and touched his lips to hers softly as he brought his other hand up so he was cupping both her cheeks, cradling her head in his hands gently.

She leaned into him, desperately needing him right now. She threaded her hands in his hair and moved to straddle Dean's lap as she slid her tounge against his.

Dean let her take charge. He wanted her to have the control so she wouldn't get spooked. He let her control the kiss, his hands hovering over her hips, not yet moving.

She pulled back, a bit breathless and looked straight into his mossy green eyes. "Touch me, Dean. Show me you still want me."

His right hand slowly found its way under the hem of her tank top and up her side, teasing gently. Dean kissed Stephanie's neck as he teased her nipples, loving the way he made her breath catch and give.

She sat up and crossed her arms pulling at the hem of her shirt. She hissed and stopped when she felt her stitches pull. "Help me get this off."

Dean nodded and grabbed the hem of her shirt as he kissed her. "Arms up for me, baby."

Stephanie carefully lifted her left arm in the air while keeping her right arm slightly bent, careful not to pull her stitches as Dean slowly freed her from her top.

Dean's fingers teased up her side as he pulled the shirt higher and higher. He watched as he revealed her skin and then dropped her shirt to the floor. His eyes gazed at her smooth skin and high breasts as her hands gripped tight to his shoulders. He smiled, reached out and let his fingers gently touch her. He watched his hand slowly move over her breasts before he wrapped his arms around her. He bent and kissed softly between her breasts; purposely moving carefully, gently. "You're so beautiful, baby."

Stephanie's fingers moved into his hair and she melted at his words. He was the only person she'd ever believed when they told her that.

Dean maneuvered her weight around and laid her down, scooting her up the bed until her head rested on the pillow then his lips found hers again, tounge teasing along hers briefly. He kissed down her neck. His tongue and teeth licked and scraped gently, pausing to suck at whim, but careful not to mark her. He worked his way between her breasts.

He let his attention fall to her left breast and he teased the tight bud with his nose before barely touching the tip with his tongue, gently twirling it around her nipple in teasing circles until her fingers tightened in his hair and she whimpered for more. He sucked the rosy pink bud into his mouth, biting gently when she tugged on his hair, arching up into his mouth with a groan. He did the same to the other before his hand traced lower, skimming across her hips, fingers light and ticklish. Dean let his fingers drift down to her panties.

He brushed against her, fingers dragging slowly. The wet cotton making him harden and his breath catch.

Stephanie arched into Dean's hand as she gripped the sheets. "God...I want you...Dean...need you."

He chuckled against the smooth skin of her belly. "I wanna see you...didn't get to in the car..."

Her hand reached down and grabbed onto his shirt. "Need this off." She panted, even as she lifted her hips so he could pull off that last piece of clothing.

Dean laughed as his fingers teased her hips just below the waistband of her panties. His attention was entirely on his hands as he slowly pulled them lower. He watched as he revealed her and his breath escaped in a slow hiss before he pulled them from her legs, tossing her panties toward his own bed. In a mad rush, he finished pulling his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor beside him. His eyes moved over her, and he watched her breasts lift in time to the heavy panting breaths filling the room. When his eyes travelled lower, she pulled her legs together, knees bent.

Dean smiled and found her eyes, she had her bottom lip tugged between her teeth. He slowly grazed the back of his fingers up the smooth skin of her leg from her foot to her hip, giving her chills.

Another smile touched his lips when she blushed. "Open up for me, baby...you're so sexy." Dean lifted her foot and rubbed gently over her ankle with his thumb, his fingers massaging lightly into her calf, waiting for her to relax. He leaned down and kissed her ankle, stroked up her knees and laid a soft kiss on top of each one as he gently nudged them apart.

Stephanie shivered, her eyes following every movement Dean made carefully. Equal parts of desire and fear swirled in her belly and she made a fearful sound at the heated need she saw in his eyes.

Dean paused, and gave her a reassuring smile. His voice dropped to a whisper and he spoke softly. "Shh, I'll go slow Steph. Tell me if you need me to stop." He ran his hand from her knee to her thigh. "You alright, baby?"

Stephanie nodded. Her eyes drifted shut as she whimpered, but she let the gentle pressure of his hands separate her knees, so that they fell slightly open.

He swallowed at the sight in front of him as his hands drifted up each thigh, fingers massaging soothing circles lightly. Long fingertips just barely brushing over her. The amulet around his neck slid over her knees. "So fuckin' beautiful."

Dean smiled when she blushed again. His thumbs brushed each side of her smoothness and he gave a sexy smile. "That makes me so hot."

Stephanie felt the heat rush up her body. It started between her legs, then her breast's tingled and tightened. She felt the flush on her neck and then flame across her face.

One long finger teased across her clit. "So wet and smooth...God Steph, I'm so hard..."

Stephanie bit her lip and groaned softly in the back of her throat at his soft confession. The heat in his eyes made her feel so wanted, so beautiful. She moved against him and savored the spike of need that rushed through her body.

Dean's finger circled her clit. He waited until her he heard her whimper before adding a bit more pressure and then her legs fell wide open for him. He leaned over her, laying down beside her and nuzzled her breast, teeth scraping her nipple just as his finger slid inside.

Stephanie gasped at the sudden intrusion. There wasn't any pain, but the memory of pain had her suddenly afraid. She wrapped her arms around him as her eyes found his. She saw the deep green and it immediately calmed her.

Dean kissed up her neck until he met her lips. His tongue slid inside and caressed her mouth in the same gentle rhythm of his fingers between her legs. He moaned into the kiss when she tightened around his finger.

"God...so damn tight, baby." He caught her eyes and smiled. He saw something flash in her eyes, a sudden fear and he stilled his hand. "You still with me, baby?"

"Yess...don't stop...please Dean..."

"I won't stop unless you tell me to." He whispered as his finger slid deep inside.

Stephanie shook her head and rasped out, "Please...God..."

Dean smiled as he slid his finger deeper and teased her clit with his thumb making her moan long and low. When she arched into his hand, he bit back a groan and added a second finger. The sensation of her tightness around his fingers made him gasp.

He passionately captured her lips with his, forcing all his need into that single kiss. He savored the way she shuddered around him as he stroked his fingers inside her again while his thumb swirled around her clit once more. "God baby, so wet for me." He felt her tense and her breathing became erratic. His fingers moved. His thumb pressed and he gave her a sinful smile. "Let go, Steph...You're safe...I've got you."

Stephanie let sensation rule her and she moved against his hand. His words reassured her; reminded her she was safe and gave her the last little push she needed to let go. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came over Dean's fingers, clutching his shoulders wildly.

Dean smiled as he watched her slowly come down. He let his fingers move soft and slow, waiting for her body to stop clenching around him. He genlty pulled his hand from between them when Stephanie reached for him. He held up his fingers, glistening and coated with her desire.

"Look how wet you are baby, so beautiful and sexy." He brushed the wet fingertips across her lips. "Wanna taste you, Steph..." His lips moved over hers. Dean's tongue moved lightly over her lips, pulling the flavor of her into his mouth. He moaned as the sweet, earthy tang of her flooded his tongue, before he deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped inside as he took her mouth, knowing that he needed and wanted more.

Stephanie groaned at the intimacy of it. The taste of herself mixed with the headiness of Dean was overwhelming and demanding. She wanted more and when her thoughts finally made sense, she rolled them over and started working on Dean's pants.

He stilled her shaky hands, his eyes finding hers. "You don't have to..."

Stephanie's eyes caught his. She shook her head and kissed him, still tasting a hint of _herself_ on his tongue. "I want to."

Stephanie met Dean in another kiss and began to work on his belt buckle. She fumbled, but managed to slide the clasp open. Then her shaky fingers slipped the button free and she slowly unziped his pants. She sat back on her heels and gently slid them off his hips. Dean panted and sat up to help her rid him of his pants, pulling his boxer-briefs along with them.

Stephanie swallowed deep in her throat as she stared at him. Her eyes moved over his chest and lower to his hipbones, the sharp jut leaving her breathless. Her eyes lingered over the light hair that curled low on his belly and she followed it and the tight line of muscles to his cock. Her eyes widened in surprise. She smiled; Sam had nothing on Dean. His thick cock lay lightly on his belly. The tip resting above his navel with a sparkling drop on the head. Stephanie groaned at the sight of him long and hard in front of her; _for her._

He watched her eyes on him, the weight of her gaze almost like a physical touch and it made him groan deep in his throat. He slid his hand to his cock and with his eyes on hers he stroked himself slowly. He watched as her eyes darkened, pupils wide and a slow smile spread across his face when she bit her lip and moaned.

"See what you do to me?"

Her voice was a breathy moan, "God...Dean...you're huge."

Dean paused and let a wide smile curve his lips as he chuckled softly. Then, he reached for her hand, "Touch me, Steph..." Together he wrapped their hands around his cock. He moaned and lifted his hips into their touch. His voice was breathy as he stroked himself with her. "Like this..."

When she found the rhythm, he pulled his hand away and moaned, "Yes, baby…that's it."

Stephanie's hand moved over him, fingers and palm stroking the way he'd shown her. A thought went through her brain; she pulled her hand back, waited until his eyes found hers then licked both palms. She grabbed him again and started moving up and down, twisting as she pulled one hand on top of the other.

Dean arched into her grasp, hips leaving the bed. "Holy, Shit."

Stephanie smiled and pressed her hands together, one on each side of him as Dean thrust between them. "You like that?"

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head. "Fuck yes, baby."

Stephanie laughed low and sexy, feeling wet heat pour into her belly and between her legs. She wanted more, _needed_ it. She tightened her grip on him and he thrust up into her hands. Her voice soft and husky, "I wanna watch you cum for me, Dean."

Dean's eyes went wide and he felt himself swell as his balls tightened. His movements became desperate and needy and his breath hitched as her words pushed him closer. He thrust harder as she gripped and twisted her hands, milking him. He threw his head back and moaned, "Gonna cum, baby." Dean arched up into her grasp. He groaned low in his throat as he thrust hard three times before he gasped and shot over her hands and down onto his belly.

Stephanie's hand gently stroked him until he shuddered and relaxed onto the bed, only releasing him when he stilled and softened in her hand.

Dean leaned over and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He took her hands and wiped them with his shirt before cleaning himself off. He tossed the shirt to the floor. "C'mere." His lips met hers and she sighed into the kiss as he pulled her across his chest.

Dean settled her head onto his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Stephanie lay there stiff and uncomfortable before sitting up and pulling the sheet to her chest. She blushed and looked at her hands. "That was…"

Dean looked up into her face and saw her uncertainty. He sighed and stretched before sitting up a bit against the headboard. He frowned a bit at their awkwardness and then nodded. "Yeah, it was…wasn't it?" He nudged her with his foot. "Hey, you okay?"

Stephanie smiled and nodded. "I just…" She shrugged.

"It's okay. I'm a guy. You know we aren't into the cuddling right?" He smiled and winked at her. "We just try to keep the girls happy."

She chuckled, appreciating his attempt to make her feel comfortable. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and caught his eyes for a split second. "Dean, I'm sorry for dumping on you." She fiddled with the sheet at her chest."The whole girl being raped, being attacked by the ghost of a demented incestuous preacher and the lack of sleep just kinda pushed it all back to the surface."

Dean's calloused hands skimmed down her arm. "You don't need to explain, Steph. We all have our demons, and they don't always stay in their box...sometimes they come out to play."

She sighed. "I guess so, but I hate it."

The room was quiet as they sat in comfortable silence. The deep rumble of the Impala meant Sam was back.

Stephanie suddenly jumped from the bed, taking the sheet with her. "Fuck! Dean where're my panties?"

Dean rolled from the bed and started yanking his jeans on. "How the hell should I know?"

Stephanie growled as she pulled covers and everything else from the bed, hoping to find the lost panties. "Because you're the one that took 'em off, Jackass."

Dean peeked out the window and saw Sam getting out of the car with a bag of food. "Just," He pointed to the door at the far end of the room. "Get in the bathroom. You can get dressed in there, I'll deal with him."

Stephanie still had the sheet wrapped around her. She knelt by her duffel and grabbed a new pair of panties and a shirt before running into the bathroom.

Dean watched Stephanie and couldn't resist grabbing her arm, just before the she pushed the door shut. He pressed his lips to hers and then released her with a smile. "Now get dressed." One thought played over and over in his mind as he quickly made his way across the room. _Fuck me, she's seventeen...fuck me, fuck me. _He ran a hand through his hair. "I am so fucked."

* * *

**A/N:** Well? What did you guys think? I'll get on my knees and beg again if that's what it takes. lol. Oh, My nickname that WinchesterxGirl gave me is 'Smut princess' by the way; incase you were wondering. Couldn't tell you that before, you'd know what would happen. lol


	24. Nice Sheet

**Disclaimer: **Only own Steph and the bed I'm about to crash on in a few minutes.

**A/N:** Bi-weekly chapter...supposed to be short. Besides, I'm just too tired to look over anymore to add. lol.

Some of you mighta noticed I changed the names of the last two chapters. The writing inside is still the same, just changed the titles because it was buggin me.

Thanks you SciFiRN for all you do. In and out of this story.

* * *

Dean frantically dug around the blankets bunched at the foot of the bed for Stephanie's panties and tank top. Sam could not find those. He saw a bit of gray sticking out from under the other bed and realized that he just got off in Sam's bed. He smirked as he ran over to snatch it up; it was Stephanie's top.

He heard the key slide in the door and seriously considered calling the fireing squad, then he saw them; the dark blue panties he was searching so frantically for. They were just infront of the door that Sam was getting ready to walk in.

Dean ran over and grabbed them. He wadded them up in his hand, along with her shirt, just as the door opened. "Hey Sammy."

"Uh..." Sam glanced at his shirtless brother as he closed the door. He watched Dean bend and pick up his t-shirt. "Got the food..." He wrinkled his nose at the smell that lingered in the room. "Dude! It smells like a freshman dorm room in here. What the hell, you couldn't save the jackin' off for the shower or something?"

Sam's eyes dropped to the crumpled t-shirt in Dean's hands and he shook his head as he put the bag of food on the table. "Oh, hell no. I don't give a damn if it's my turn to do laundry, there is no way I'm touching that...shit that's nasty, Dean."

Dean smirked. "Well Sammy, what can I say?" He motioned to himself, "If you were this good lookin' you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off yourself either."

He clicked his tongue and winked at Sam as he moved to his bag at the end of the bed. He managed to hide Stephanie's tank top and underwear by wrapping them in his shirt. Then he shoved it all into his duffle.

Sam snorted a laugh. "Good job, dude. You know all you clothes are gonna be sticky now, right? Not to mention smell like cum."

Dean couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he flipped Sam off. "Whatever bitch, just shut up."

Sam sighed when he saw the bathroom door was closed. "You had to be the jerk didn't you? You couldn't leave her alone." Sam motioned to the bathroom. "You upset her again, didn't you." He moved toward the closed bathroom door. "Shit Dean, did you really have to be that much of an ass?"

Dean took a step toward Sam. "Hold on a minute."

Sam stood with his arms at his sides. "What?"

Dean paused, unsure if telling Sam was the right thing.

Sam folded his arms over his chest impatiently. "What?"

Dean looked Sam dead in the eye. "She told me, Sam. I know what happened."

Sam's eyes widened as understanding sank in. "She told you what happened?"

Dean nodded and drug his hand across his face. "She's stronger than she looks, Sam. I don't know how she got past it, it was bad." Dean sighed and leaned against the dresser. "I'll leave it up to her to tell you the whole thing if she wants, or to have me tell you. But, you gotta patch up that brand of hers so there's somethin' you gotta know."

Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, alright?"

Dean studied his brothers face, wanting to be able to gage his reactions. "She's got scars on her thighs, under the brand. Old ones, it was her way of dealing after _it _happened."

Sam shook his head, hating that this girl had so much sadness in such a short life. "Dean?"

Dean met his brothers eyes. "Yeah?"

Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Those scars, how old are we talkin'?"

Dean sighed sadly. "She was fourteen."

Sam's eyes blew wide in shock, then anger flashed in them, then finally settled in sadness. "That's so fucked up, man."

Dean scoffed and nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it."

*************************************************

Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the flush on her cheeks. A low thrum still pulsed through her body and she felt herself clench again. Her eyes drifted shut, she bit at her lower lip even as her hand drifted over her nipples. She could still feel Dean's fingers on her body.

_I can't believe that just happened...I made him cum and oh my god... _Her hand drifted lower, sliding between her legs and drifting over her clit. _...he made me cum..._Stephanie bit down harder on her lip, stifling the groan...

"Steph?" Sam's voice came from the other side of the door.

Her hand dropped and she startled, "Huh?"

Sam leaned his forehead against the door. "You okay in there?"

Stephanie dropped the sheet and pulled her panties on. "Yeah, fine Sam."

Sam glanced to his brother and then turned back to the door. "Okay, um...Dean said somethin' about patchin' up that brand on your leg and I need to change the dressing on your side anyway."

The door opened and Stephanie stepped out in a pair of red panties with the sheet held infront of her. "Well, doesn't this just sound like a fun filled mornin'." She smiled at Sam as she walked past him.

Stephanie moved to the table where Sam had set the food and coffee. She grumbled as her feet caught in the sheet covering her chest. She gathered it up and pressed it against herself more securely with one hand as she picked up a cup of coffee with the other. She looked to Dean and raised an eyebrow.

Sam watched them exchange a look and his eyebrows furrowed when Dean shook his head and glanced to his duffle. Sam watched Stephanie turn from his brother to look up at him.

"Where do you want me, Sam?" She winked and sipped at her coffee.

Sam shook his head with a smile. "You're impossible." His eyebrows rose as he pointed to his bed. "Any particular reason why you're wearing my sheet?"

Stephanie struggled not to smile, forcing her mouth into a thin line as she shook her head. "Because your brother's a stubborn jerk and wouldn't leave me alone?"

Sam glared at Dean, then sighed before motioned for Stephanie to sit. "Let me check out that brand you told me about first, since I haven't seen it yet."

While she settled on the bed, Sam gave his brother a questioning glare. Dean glared back and held up his hands, "What?"

Sam turned to Stephanie with a sigh. He watched as she moved so that her feet were just off the floor. He knew where the brand was on all the victims and he felt a blush raise to his face. "Um, Steph...you're gonna have to...."

She rolled her eyes as she interrupted him. "Hey, I know. Spread 'em..." She giggled, sleeplessness and emotion making her giddy.

Sam nodded and then turned to pull the first aid kit from the dresser. "Well, I wasn't going to be quite so crude, but yeah."

Stephanie looked to Dean as she leaned back onto her elbows, careful not to spill her coffee, then she pulled her knees up and let her legs fall open. She watched Dean's jaw tighted as he watched. A small smile on her face.

Sam knelt on the floor. His hand fell to her thigh, just above her knee and he felt her jump under his hand. "Sorry, I'll try not to hurt you, Steph."

She blinked, eyes still on Dean. She cleard her throat. "S'okay, you didn't hurt me...I mean just kinda startled me."

"Sorry anyway." Sam eyed the burn. It was a raised and puckered. The flesh around it bright red. "Does it hurt a lot?"

She turned her head to Sam, noticed that he was kneeling between her legs, hand on her thigh and she shivered. Her body still sensitive. She bit her lip and shook her head. "No, not really so much anymore...I'm starting to get used to it."

Sam looked at her and shook his head. "Used to it, or numb from all the damn booze you just drank?"

She snorted and sipped at her coffee, "Probably both."

Sam brushed his thumb against the border of the burn, his fingers close to the crotch of her panties.

The light caress and the sharp pain from the burn made her breath hiss. "Please....be careful..." Her head fell onto the bed. She glanced to Dean, saw the tension on his face and how he was now leaning toward her, jaw clenched and hands fisted. She smiled at him and closed her eyes against the mixed up signals pouring through her passion and alcohol addled brain.

Sam dropped his hand, "I'm really sorry, Steph. I'm gonna clean it and put some burn ointment on it. It's gonna scar." He looked to her face and waited for her to look at him. When she did he continued. "You're gonna have it forever."

Stephanie sighed and nodded as tears suddenly filled her eyes. "Yeah well," She croaked out. "What's one more gonna hurt."

Sam smiled softly. "Yeah, I see that." He glanced to the scars that crisscrossed her thighs. "You wanna talk about it?"

Stephanie glared at him and wiped a hand across her face. "No Sam. Right just now, I don't." She shoved at his shoulder a bit and turned to glare at Dean. "I want my beer back, Winchester."

Sam sighed. "God Steph, you've had enough. Let me get this done and then change the dressing on your side first. Then we all need to fuckin' sleep."

She glanced at him and nodded. "Fine."

Sam cleaned the burn gently, and then put a bandage on it. The entire time he tried to ignore Dean's eyes burrowing into the side of his head and Stephanie's small gasps of pain.

When he finished, he stood. "Now your side." He stretched. "Shit, I'm tired."

Stephanie moved, rolling to her side and putting her coffee on the table between the beds. She let the sheet drop as she curled slightly to make herself comfortable. She heard Dean gasp and smiled.

"You gonna hold me down again, Dean?" She winked at him as Sam pulled things from the first aid kit.

Sam suddenly stopped moving and he looked to Dean.

Dean swallowed and closed his eyes. Her words made him remember his actions earlier, when he had held her down and he suddenly understood. He stood and moved to the other bed, his eyes found Sam's and something passed between the brothers.

He eased down beside her and gently touched her shoulder. "Fuck. Stephanie, I'm...we're so sorry...I didn't know...didn't realize..."

She sighed. "That's enough." She looked over to Sam. "Both of you. I'm not a fragile piece of glass. I'm the same Stephanie....please don't start treating me different." She smiled. "So help me, you do and I'm kicking both your asses."

Sam chuckled. "Well, okay then lets get this done."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, not a cliffhanger and next chapter we pick up right here, so you're missing nothing. By the way...anyone else sad that Pam died in tonites eppie? and sad that Kim died, and cheering that someone might FINALLY be giving Sammy a reality check on what he's really fucking with? Okay, got a little carried away there. Let me know what y'all think....I'll be waiting.


	25. Guilt and Promises

**Disclaimer:** I only own Stephanie, because she's me. Even though I wish I owned those sexy Winchesters...I don't. Boo-hoo!

**A/N:** Okay, My deepest apologies for this update being a day late...I tired to post last night but fanfiction decided to hate me. Ain't life grand? lol

SciFiRN- Thank you sweetie for all your help; with this story and with everything in general. It sounds a bit pathetic that I've never met my best friend, but I don't care. You are my best friend, I can't help that I've never met you. lol

* * *

When Sam finished Stephanie moved to the other bed and picked at the sandwich Sam had brought back for her as she finished off the beer Dean finally gave back to her.

She yawned and tossed the sandwich onto the bedside table. She stretched, grimaced when the stitches pulled and then complained. "Ever get so tired you can't fuckin' sleep?" She glanced to the brothers.

Sam was sprawled across his bed, one foot half hanging off and when he didn't answer she giggled. "Guess not, Sam."

She looked to Dean as he moved from the bathroom.

He nodded and yawned back. "Yeah, but not right now...could sleep for a week." He checked the salt lines and then flopped onto the bed.

Dean rolled to his side, facing Stephanie. He looked at her and realized how pale she was; how young, tired and fragile she appeared. He sighed and brushed hair from her face as he cleared his throat.

She smiled and turned her face toward his hand.

"Steph..."

"Hmm?" She shifted a bit to her side and opened her eyes.

"I'm really sorry..."

She shook her head and frowned. "It's not your fault...you weren't there..but I know what you mean."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but also about earlier." He shifted up on his elbow and looked down at her. "I shouldn't have let things get out of hand like they did."

Stephanie sighed and tensed beside him, as the feeling that she had finally got through to him sank away. She frowned in disappointment.

"I took advantage of the situation. You were hurting and confused and you'd been drinking. I was an ass to take advantage of you and I'm sorry." He paused and watched her face. "Steph, look at me."

She sighed and looked up at him. "Please Dean...don't...." She shook her head. "Just stop."

Dean reached out, his hand hovered before he dropped it with a sigh. "I need to apologize. It wasn't right, in fact it's all kinds of wrong."

Stephanie suddenly sat up, gasping when her side ached. She grabbed at it with one hand and punched Dean's arm with the other. "Fuck, I can't believe how dense you are." She glared at him. "Haven't you got it yet? Damn it. I _wanted _it. You didn't take advantage of shit."

"Shh, baby..." He couldn't help but smile at her anger as he reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Just calm down and listen to me." He sat up and gently held her arm. "Right now you're still drunk, we're both exhausted and later you'll see what I mean. You're more than ten years younger than me, your uncle trusts me to keep you safe and then when you have an emotional crisis I dive right in and start foolin' around with you." He ran a hand through his hair. "That's fucked up, Steph."

Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. He was so damn stubborn and stupid and, she turned toward him. "Oh...you're such an idiot." Her voice rose with emotion. "Fuck you. I want _more_ than what we just did, but hell, if you think you took advantage of me then..." She swallowed and moved away from him. "What would you've thought if we would've actually fucked?"

Dean watched as she moved away from him and saw the sadness on her face. He closed his eyes and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Stephanie, I'm only trying to think about what's best for you." He gave her a small smile. "With the shit I'm dealing with you have to know that getting involved with me isn't best for anyone...not by a long shot. I don't want to hurt you."

Her feet found the floor and she stood inhaling deep breaths while her eyes flamed at the man in front of her. "You didn't answer my question and damn it, I'm not talking about a relationship. What would've happened if we would've fucked, Dean?"

He sighed in defeat, his eyes drifting to the comforter. "I don't know. I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. I just don't know."

She glared at him, still angry. She refused to let him win. "Well you better fuckin' figure it out because there is one thing that's not gonna change." She slid onto the bed on her knees, moving until she knelt in front of him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and she leaned in close, just barely brushing against him.

Her eyes found his as her hands brushed along his collarbones. "I want you, Dean; and nothing you say is going to change that."

Dean ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Steph..."

She shook her head and covered his mouth. "Shut up, it's your turn to listen. I want you and I plan on having you. You can fight it if you want, but it's not because I'm drunk, or emotionally unstable or tired." She let her fingers drag over his lips, watching as his full lips fell open. Then she bent and brushed her lips against his making sure her teeth nipped softly as his bottom lip. "What we did earlier...god, that felt great, but it's not what I want..." Her hands drifted into his hair. "It's not what I need and it's not where I want things to end." She kissed him again, this time using her tongue to tease open his lips and then pulling back just as he started to kiss her. "I promise you one thing, Dean Winchester. Not now, and maybe not tomorrow, but one day and one day soon..." She pressed a kiss to his lips, her tongue moving into his mouth, tasting him. Her voice was heavy and thick when she continued. "You and I are gonna fuck." She pulled back, caught his eyes and flashed him a dangerous smile. "And I always keep my promises."

Dean growled and rested his forehead against Stephanie's. "You are too stubborn for your own good." He chuckled and then kissed her forehead. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, but I'm gonna play hard to get."

"Yeah, yeah...Dean Winchester, hard to get. I've heard that about you." She snorted and rolled her eyes before letting herself fall back onto the bed. "Right now though...I'm exhausted."

Dean laughed and stretched out beside her. "Me too, just stick to your side of the bed, Jackson...got it? And don't go stealing all the blankets like last time. I almost froze to death."

She snorted and pulled the blanket up to her waist as she rolled to her side to face Dean. "What's with you and Sam callin' me by my last name?" She watched him shrug and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Winchester." She leaned close to his ear. "And you have no reason to worry, baby. I'll keep you warm. If I steal the blankets feel free to snuggle. I promise to share my body heat, and if you're lucky my hand might wander." She winked, kissed his cheek and settled into her pillow. "G'night, Dean."

Dean couldn't help but smile. "You're a smartass, you know that? Now shut up and go to sleep." His eyes drifted shut and he rolled to face the door as he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

Then Stephanie's cellphone started playing Creedence Coldwater Revival's 'Fortunate Son'.

Dean groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, he was never getting to sleep. "Who's that?"

Stephanie slid off the bed and started looking for her phone. "Uncle Bobby."

Dean snorted a laugh. "That's the ringtone you have for Bobby?"

Stephanie sighed when she pulled the black phone from the pocket of her jeans that were laying on the floor. "Yeah." She slid the phone open. "Hey, Uncle Bobby."

_'Hey, kid. How ya been?'_

Stephanie could hear the smile in his voice and she couldn't prevent the smile that curved her lips, even as she sighed and layed back on the bed beside Dean. "Well, we got our first job wrapped up."

_'Good job, Killer. What was it?' _She could hear the pride in his voice.

"The spirit of a preacher that abused his daughter was guttin' people and hangin' 'em with their intestines. Sounds fun, huh?"

_'Y'all make out okay?' _

Dean glanced at her. Even he could sense the concern in Bobby's voice, and he couldn't even hear him that good.

Stephanie sighed and stretched. "Oh no, we're fine. I got 82 stitches up my right side, a rune carved into my forearm, the brand of a perverted-ass preacher burned into my inner thigh and a pretty nasty bruise on the side of my face. But other than that, I'm just peachy."

Dean groaned and covered his eyes again.

_'Damn it, Stephanie. I told them boys to take care of you. I told YOU to take care of YOU.' _He sighed, long and weary. Stephanie could see him dragging his hand across his beard. _'You sure you're alright, Hun.'_

Stephanie snorted a laugh. Bobby only called her 'Hun' when he was really worried about her. "Yes, Uncle Bobby I'm fine. I promise, wouldn't lie to you, ya know."

Bobby sighed again, but this time it was a convinced sigh. _'Well, about all I can do is take your word for it, huh?'_

Stephanie smiled into the phone. "Guess so. Look Uncle Bobby, we haven't been to bed in a couple days and we were just layin' down when you called-"

Bobby interrupted her. _'Say no more. I'll call in a day or two, but let me talk to one of the boys before you go.'_

Stephanie sighed and glanced to Dean. "Sam's sleeping already, but Dean's still up."

_"Well he'll do. Put him on the phone...I love you, kid."_

Stephanie's eyes lit up a little when she smiled. "I love you too, old man." She held the phone out to Dean. "He wants to talk to you."

Dean groaned and shook his head. He knew Bobby was going to bitch him out about something. He mouthed, "Do I have to?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Talk to him before he starts to get susupicious." She hissed, as she pressed the phone into Dean's hand.

He grabbed the phone and then lay back onto his pillow. "Yeah Bobby, what's up?"

Bobby grunted forcefully in his ear. _'You're supposed to be keeping that girl safe.' _He growled with anger_. 'So, how'd she get cut up so bad and who the hell patched her up?'_

Dean rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "The spirit we were after only attacked girls who were-"

Stephanie was suddenly in Dean's face. Her eyes wide with panic. She shook her head side to side, whispering, "No, no...he doesn't know, Dean...remember?"

Dean nodded at her and held a finger to his lips to quiet her.

_'What the hell was he after, Dean?' _Dean was shocked to hear how frantic Bobby's voice got._ 'Shit boy, what the hell's wrong with you?'_

He watched Stephanie's face while he answered. "Yeah, the preacher went after girls who were in their teens and he attacked Stephanie while she was doing the ritual to get rid of him. Sam's the one that patched her up."

Bobby sighed. _'She okay then?'_

Dean drew his eyebrows together and pulled his face the way he and Sam did when they imitated Bobby. He shook his head and frowned when Stephanie started to giggle. "She's good, really. She's sore and shook up, but she's fine, Bobby. I wouldn't lie to you." He glanced to Stephanie and nodded.

_'Boy, you better not be makin' that stupid ass face.' _Bobby scolded, reminding Dean of when he was twelve and got caught smoking in the junkyard.

Dean snorted and cleared his throat. "Bobby, I uh, don't know what you're talking about."

Bobby's gruff voice all but cut him off. _'Yeah, like hell, son. Just remember. She better be okay, you better keep her safe, Dean. I don't need to tell you how much she means to me, do I?'_

"Nah, I got it." He caught Stephanie's eyes. "She's special."

_'So, you guys getting along?'_

Dean yawned and stretched. "Yeah, we're good...a little adjusting, but we're figuring it out."

Bobby paused and Dean could hear the hesitant smile in his voice. _'Alright then, stay safe...all of you. I'll check back with you in a few days. See ya, Son.'_

"Yeah Bobby, see ya." Dean slid the phone closed and tossed it to Stephanie. "Now, I'm sleeping. Nothin' is keeping me from sleeping. I don't even care if Angelina is in the backseat of the Impala. Just take a picture and I'll appreciate it later."

He sighed and curled back onto his side, hand beneath his pillow resting lightly on the handle of his knife.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, gonna let me know what you guys think? Reviews have been a little slower than usual lately; hate to think I'm starting to lose my touch.


	26. Lollipops, Candy Canes and Blurry Lines

**Disclaimer: **I only own Steph...although I wish I owned Sam to find out what the fuck he is doing these days.

**A/N:** Okay, bi-weekly update is here. Very busy around here so im sorry about the lateness. But, I think you guys'll live. lol

SciFiRN: I love you honey, especially for humoring me when I had my Sam is an idiot rant. It turned into 'Maybe he does know what he's doing after all' and I really don't think I woulda came to that conclusion if you didn't humor me. lol

* * *

The muffled sound of the shower woke Dean from his peaceful sleep. He groaned as he stirred slowly and then looked to the window. It was still dark out. He looked at his watch; he could barely make out the hands in the soft moonlight.

"1am, great." He sighed and looked to his side.

Stephanie was still flopped on her stomach sleeping peacefully. He shook his head with a small snort. How this girl always fell asleep on her back, but ended up on her stomach was beyond him.

A glance to Sam's bed confirmed it was empty and his eyes immediately caught the soft strip of light coming from the crack in the bathroom door, which of course where the shower noises were coming from.

Dean tossed the corner of the blanket that was still covering him onto Stephanie with a grunt. Damn girl stole all the covers...again. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, feet touching the floor and then groaned as he shoved his stiff body upright.

He shuffled to the bathroom, pushing the door open and walking to the toilet.

"Dean?" Sam's voice came over the running water.

"Yeah, Sammy. It's me, gotta take a leak."

Sam could hear him moving around as he rinsed his hair beneath the water. "Just don't..."

Just then Dean flushed and Sam yelped, jumping out from under the water. "Flush! Jerk!"

Dean chuckled as he walked from the bathroom. "Bitch."

Dean made his way back to the bed and the sleeping girl in it. He sat on the bed beside her, gently shaking her shoulder. "Hey, Steph. Get up, I'm starving."

Stephanie groaned and rolled to her back, throwing her arm over her eyes. "So what?"

Dean heard the water shut off. "What do you mean 'so what'? I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat, want somethin' or not?"

Stephanie just wished he'd go away, she felt awful. She was nauseated and had the absolute worst taste in her mouth. She moved her arm from her eyes and sat up, fully intending to tell Dean to go screw himself. That's when the headache hit. That mixed with her growing nausea and she knew where this was going next.

Stephanie swung her feet out of bed and shoved Dean out of her way running for the bathroom, leaving him laughing on the bed. She pushed the bathroom door open and ran into a half naked Sam.

"Steph, you okay...." He watched as she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and emptied her stomach. "Guess not." Sam made a face and left the bathroom, chuckling lightly.

Stephanie flushed and used the counter to pull herself up. She took a look at her flushed face and tearing eyes. "Ugh. That's appealing." She turned on the faucet, rinsed her mouth and then grabbed her toothbrush.

Stephanie walked out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea right about now."

She glared at him as much as she could. "Fwuck ew."

Dean flashed a smile. "In your dreams, baby...in your dreams."

Stephanie's forehead creased and she tried not to gag on the taste of the toothpaste. She hated being hung-over. She flipped Dean off as she pulled clothes from her pack.

Dean took a step toward her, voice low and sultry. "You ready for breakfast, Steph?" He smiled and glanced to Sam. "Runny eggs and pink greasy sausage?"

Sam laughed when Stephanie gagged and headed back to the bathroom.

"You know that's cruel, right?" He shook his head at his brother and pulled on a shoe. "Funnier than hell, but cruel."

Dean nodded and smirked as he pulled on a shirt and did up a couple of buttons. "Yeah, remember that next time I do it to you...don't try and kill me. Remember, it's funnier than hell."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, whatever dude."

Dean pulled on his jacket. "Let's get goin', Sammy. I'm hungry."

Sam sighed. "Seriously bro, I don't think you're gonna drop dead in the next thirty seconds." He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey Steph, we're gonna go get some food at that truck stop/convenience store up the street. If your appetite pops up give us a call. We'll be back later."

Stephanie groaned her response. "Don't mention food...ugh...please."

Sam couldn't help his smile when he turned to his brother. "Why are hangovers so damn funny?"

Dean smiled back and shrugged, even though he was getting antsy. "As long as you aren't the one worshipping at the porcelain alter, it's funny as hell." He pointed to the door. "Now can we get moving?"

Sam rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh that sounded more like a groan. "Yes, okay. We're going. Jesus, it's hard to believe you're older than me."

Dean grinned wide. "Just because you're taller than me, giagantor; doesn't mean you're older." Dean gave his brother a shove towards the door.

Sam swung at his brothers arms. "I wasn't talking about height, Dean." Dean then kicked his brother in the ass and they were both out the door.

************************************************************

Stephanie lay on the bathroom floor, unwilling to move. The cold tiles felt amazing on her flushed skin. "Ech. Need my laptop, gotta find a new job." She rolled then felt sick and rolled back, facing the ceiling again. "Never learn, do I?"

She waited until she didn't feel like she was absolutely gonna puke herself into next week then stood slowly. She walked gently to the table in the other room and got her laptop. She grabbed the charger cord and ripped it from the wall, dragging it behind her.

"I don't plan on leaving this bathroom for a long time, gonna make sure I'm set."

Stephanie lay on the floor of the bathroom, head on one outstretched arm as she opened her browser and checked her email. Looking at the screen sideways was making her stomach roll so she tilted the computer up on its side and logged in.

There were several replies from people she'd questioned about jobs and she picked one that looked interesting and scanned over the provided links.

************************************************************

Sam and Dean came back a few hours later after their breakfast with coffee. They figured Stephanie could use some. Sam walked in first and furled his eyebrows when he didn't see her. "Where's Steph?"

Dean looked around then snorted. "With what we saw earlier, I'd guess bathroom." He put her coffee on the table and sat down.

Sam moved toward the bathroom noticing that the door stood half open. He could see Stephanie's feet. He pushed the door open a bit and called her name softly. "Steph?"

There was no answer and he turned to Dean. "I think she's passed out, man."

Dean stood and rushed to his brother's side. "Fuck Sam, she okay?"

Together the boys moved into the bathroom. The room was small and the three of them barely fit together in the room.

Dean stood by the doorway as Sam moved to her side. His face held disbelief and he chuckled a bit when he saw the computer. She'd propped it up on a rolled towel so that the screen was the right side up as she lay on her side. Currently, her mouth hung open and she was making little "pfft" sounds with each exhale.

He looked to Dean. "She just fell back to sleep. I think she's fine."

Dean glared down at the girl. "What the hell she doing with the fucking computer in the bathroom?"

Sam shrugged and pulled it from the floor. He handed it to his brother. "Let me get her up."

Dean watched as Sam scooped Stephanie from the floor as if she were a small child and carried her to the bed they shared.

Stephanie snuggled against the warm chest her face was pressed against and a sleepy smile curved her lips. She felt warm fingers close to her hip and it blended seamlessly with the pleasant dream lingering in her head. She arched against the strong arms around her and moaned, "...mmm, god...yes..."

Sam paused, a small smile lit his face and then he bent to lay her on the bed. He slid his arms from around her and as his hand slid from her hip she grabbed it.

"Please..." Her voice was thick with sleep as she pulled the large hand to her side and pressed the warmth to her skin, her hand slowly pulling Sam's upward and toward her breast, "Dean."

Sam blushed and his eyes found his brother's wide gaze. He opened his mouth as if to say something, only to slam it shut at Dean's glare.

He let his hand slide higher as Stephanie arched into the touch with a groan and then he startled at Dean's sharp words.

"Sam...what the hell? She's fucking still half drunk, hung over and asleep." He moved toward the bed and yanked Sam's hand from Stephanie's. He glared. "For fuck sake."

Sam backed away from the bed. "Shit Dean, it's not like I felt her up." His eyes moved from the bed to his brother. "It was all her."

Dean crossed his arms and stared at Sam with a mixture of pity and disbelief.

"Dude! Come on, she was moaning your damn name." Sam glared at his brother and cocked his head to the side. "You want to explain that to me?"

Dean sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck in irritation as he tried to pull his thoughts together. "How the hell should I know? I mean like I said she's still half-drunk, asleep and hung over." He raised an eyebrow. "Just a naughty dream, Sam."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "Just stay the hell out of her head."

Dean's face dropped in confusion. "Huh? Like I'm a freaky mind reader or something. How the hell am I supposed to know what she dreams about?"

Sam glared at his brother and then slapped him lightly on the back of his head. "Well, it sure as hell isn't lollipops and candy canes now is it?"

Dean rubbed the back of his head before he rocked back on his heels with a cocky smile. "Though you know, Sammy; that whole lollipop thing has potential."

Sam glared and grabbed his computer. "God, Dean you're sick...remember: Porn; Reality...I think the lines are blurring again."

Stephanie groaned and rolled to her side. "You two mind keeping it down, my head's about to explode." She slit her eyes open and squinted up at them. "And Sam, trust me, it's more fun when the lines disappear completely."

Sam snorted and shook his head while Dean smiled. "I swear you two are too alike for your own good."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, what did you guys think? Won't know if you don't tell me. You guys won't have to wait long to find out the rest, just tomorrow. lol.


	27. I'm a Big Girl, I Know How To Hunt

**Disclaimer:** Only own Steph, sadly no Winchesters here. Seriously, come check my bed if you don't believe me.

**A/N: **For once, I really don't have an authors note. lol. Not in a chatty mood I guess. Well, hope you guys like.

SciFiRN, as always, dear I love you and your wonderful abilites to make me smile.

* * *

Stephanie's eyebrows furled in confusion. "As much as I love discussing porn, I'm really not sure what the hell you two are talking about." She squinted and rubbed her forehead, trying to rid herself of the still nagging headache.

Dean smirked and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, you kinda had to be there." He turned, found the coffee they'd gotten her earlier and popped it in the microwave for thirty seconds. Then he moved back to the bed. "Here, drink some coffee...and really? Porn?"

She shook her head as she grabbed the coffee. "Hey, you two were discussing it, not me. I just thought I'd share my opinion."

Then he fumbled in the first aid kit for the Motrin. When he found it, he tossed the bottle onto the bed. "Take something for your head and side, and then we'll see how you feel."

Stephanie nodded and opened the bottle. Shaking four into her hand she swallowed them with the coffee.

Dean snorted. "Seventeen years old and can't read. You're only supposed to take two. Or is your problem the counting?" Dean smirked at her.

Stephanie pinched the bridge of her nose and swallowed thickly. "Blow me, Winchester. I'll live." Then she stared at the back of Sam's head as he sat at the table researching a job on his laptop. "Found one already, Sam."

Sam stopped his typing and turned around. "Huh?"

"Well, since I'm no longer on the bathroom floor I assume someone saw me in there with my laptop. I found a job." She looked around her, before she sighed and took another sip of the coffee. "Mm, this is good. Where's my laptop anyway."

Dean looked around him. "Uh..." He walked to the table and pulled it from behind Sam's. No wonder she couldn't see it. He brought it to her. "Here."

She took it from him with a smile. "Thanks." She opened the computer and started typing. "Ugh. Stupid fucking internet always fucks me in the ass."

Sam and Dean both laughed while Stephanie scowled at her computer screen with a look that could kill something living. Which only made the boys laugh more.

Sam smirked and glanced to his brother with his eyebrows raised, "Stupid fucking internet?"

Dean chuckled, "Always fucking her in the ass, Sammy...sounds kinda painful."

Stephanie growled, glared at Dean and then flipped him off. She then turned her attention back to her screen and growled a few more times before actually beating the side of the screen once or twice. She finally smiled with pride. "Damn things. Okay. Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah?"

She lifted her laptop. "Can you take this to Sam for me?"

Dean snorted but stood. He stood next to the bed she was laying on and crossed his arms, smirking. "What makes you think I'm your servant?"

Stephanie pouted slightly and pulled those innocent puppy dog eyes. The pouty lips plus the eyes made her look so naughty. "Pretty please?" She was trying not to laugh.

He'd hate to admit it, but right now he wanted nothing more than to kiss those pouty lips. Dean grinned and laughed. "Fine."

Stephanie held up the laptop, let go and then immediately started talking before the computer even got to Sam. "I was checking reply's I got from people I asked about jobs and one of 'em is a vampire nest."

Sam looked at the screen in front of him. "Where's it at?"

Stephanie tucked some hair behind her ear and took another sip of coffee. "Oak Ridge, Tennessee."

Sam nodded and pressed some keys. "Couple days drive from here."

Dean shook his head and looked at Stephanie. "Hold on. How do you even know that it's a vampire nest?"

Stephanie gaped at him, and then glared. "Well, because I'm a big girl, Dean. Despite what you might think I know how to research my hunts."

Dean crossed his arms. "All I'm saying is let's not go off half-cocked."

Stephanie scoffed. "Yeah, because I'm the one that would half-cock us."

Dean held a hand in her direction. "Would you just chill? Damn." He turned to Sam and the computer screen. "What'd you find, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well, I mean there's somethin' happening, yeah. But nothin' that suggests a definite vampire attack." Sam looked up at his brother and they both looked at Stephanie.

She gaped at both of them and scoffed. "This is fuckin' ridiculous." She swung her feet to the side of the bed and stood.

Groaning and holding her head she swallowed a few times as she made her way to the two men and the computer.

Dean put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should get back in bed."

She glared up at him and knocked his arm off her. "Get out of my way, Winchester." She got to Sam's side, Dean was now beside her. She pointed to the computer screen. "Seven people were found bled to death. Another eight up and disappeared, and four ripped apart with pretty much nothing left. What else do you need? There _is_ a nest there and they _are_ recruiting, if we don't move now we could have an extra five to behead when we get there."

Dean watched as Stephanie moved to her duffel, stuffing things inside. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him like he was the biggest idiot she ever met. "Vampires, Tennessee, people in danger, like a day and a half drive away, ring any bells, Winchester?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and took a few steps toward her. "What's the deal? You're pissed and suddenly you forget my first name?"

Stephanie snorted. "Well, you're male, you're an idiot with social cues, and I figure this way you'll actually know I'm pissed." She smiled and winked. "Works doesn't it."

Dean pulled her bag from her hands. "Yeah, I get it; you're pissed, but we aren't going anywhere just now." He tossed the duffle back to the floor. "You're still nursing the hangover from hell, you're side is still a mess and the vampires aren't going anywhere. We leave tomorrow."

Stephanie planted her hands on her hips and glared. "You've gotta be shittin' me?"

Dean grinned and leaned in close. "Sweetheart, I'm so serious that I'll tie you to that bed to make sure you stay here till mornin' if I have to." He smiled, he couldn't help it. She was cute when she was angry. "So, no. I'm not shittin' you."

She huffed. "You know people are going to die because you're being an overprotective dick, right?"

Dean shook his head and gave her a sympathetic smile. "People might die, but it won't be you." He turned and then sat in one of the chairs at the table. "You need rest; you aren't quite ready to hunt."

Stephanie looked down. She thought about all the people and families that could loose their mother, daughter, or father just because Dean wanted to wait. She looked up and sighed. "What makes me more important than them?"

Sam paused in his research and turned to watch Stephanie, his eyes finding Dean's as his eyebrows shot up. "Steph...it's..."

Dean interrupted. "You're more important because who saves people once you die? You have to look at it that way, Steph. If we die, who protects all the others?"

Sam reached out and took her hand. "You're Bobby's niece, that makes you family. That makes you more important."

Her face fell and she shoved hair out of her face. "Yeah, well if I'm gonna die, I wanna die saving someone."

Sam squeezed her hand and waited until her eyes met his own. "No one's gonna to die. That's why Dean's right. We can leave tomorrow, give you time to heal up some and then we'll check into the nest."

Stephanie's hand slipped from Sam's, she sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. So, what now? I mean we know where we're going to go, but you're making us stay put. What the hell are we going to do?"

Dean shrugged. "Right now? I'm going back to bed, turn on some stupid movie and probably fall asleep. When the sun comes up I'm going to find the local auto parts shop. My baby's due for a tune up." He stood, picked up the remote and dropped onto the bed.

Stephanie shot him a look conveying both anger and disbelief as he walked past her. "So, let me get this straight. You woke me up because you were hungry and now that I'm awake you wanna go back to bed?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Yep." He flipped on the TV and surfed through the channels. "Feel free to go back to sleep or you can do what Sammy'll do."

Sam turned and glared at his brother. "And what exactly will I do?"

Dean flashed him a smile. "You'll go for a run and do sit-ups 'til you puke." He propped his head up on another pillow. "It's what you always do, Bitch."

Sam shook his head. "You know all those pies, burgers, and beers are going to catch up with you one day. When that day comes, don't cry to me, Jerk." He stretched, checked his watch and stood.

Sam walked to his pack, grabbed some sweats and headed for the bathroom.

Dean smirked. "Told ya."

A few minutes later Sam emerged and Stephanie laughed. Then she grabbed her head because the sound brought rushing pain.

Sam snorted a laugh at her. "That's what you get for laughing at me." He turned to Dean. "Be back in an hour or two."

Dean just waved the TV remote at his brother and grunted at him as he headed for the door. "Take your phone."

Sam opened the door and called behind him, "Got it."

After Sam left Stephanie was looking for something to do. She resorted to pacing without realizing it. Dean realized and it was driving him nuts.

He sighed loudly. "You clearly need something to do, how 'bout takin' a shower. You smell like a damn bar."

Stephanie spun and frowned. With a growl she pulled a pillow from Sam's bed and hurled it at Dean's head.

He laughed and knocked the pillow away with his arm. "What? Have you smelled yourself? You need a shower. Take one."

Stephanie moved over to Dean, and sat beside him on the bed. She leaned over his chest and shook her head before flashing him a smile. "You know..." She nuzzled her face into his neck and breathed deep. "You still smell like cum." She sat back and leveled her gaze at him. "Are you sure you don't wanna share that shower idea of yours?" Her hand trailed down his chest to his belly.

Dean grabbed her hand and shook his head, smirking at her. "I'm playing hard to get, remember?"

Stephanie snorted and smiled as she stood. "I'm curious to see how long that'll last, by the way." She winked and grabbed her iPod. "I'm taking a bath then."

Stephanie closed the bathroom door behind her. She leaned against it, closed her eyes and sighed. Man, was she tired, but not sleepy; made no sense.

She stayed against the door until an unpleasant smell reached her nostrils. "Ugh. Dean was right, I do smell like a bar."

Stephanie pushed herself off the door and walked to the tub, turning on the hot water and flipping the tub stopper up. When she stood in front of the mirror she almost outright laughed at her appearance.

She was pale and had dark bags under her eyes. Her normally plump, full, pink lips were an unnatural shade of a pale purple and were set in a thin line. Her hair looked like some sort of animal had claimed it for it's home. In short, she was a disaster.

She crossed her arms to pull off her shirt and felt the pain shoot up her side, but she'd be damned if she was gonna ask Dean for help. "Fuckin' playing hard to get...damn it, shirt...I am so not asking him for help...fuck..."

A breath hissed between her teeth when she pulled the stitches tight causing them to burn. "Damn it, that hurts...ahhh." She bent low and managed to get the shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor.

She breathed out a 'fuck you' to the discarded shirt then heard Dean. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

He laughed as he spoke. "Shirt givin' you trouble?"

Stephanie scowled at the direction of the voice. "Go fuck yourself, playin' hard to get prick."

Dean's wild laughter came from the other room.

Stephanie scoffed and removed her boxers, followed by her panties. She reached to remove the bandage from her thigh and hissed when the tape pulled. "Fuck it. Just get it wet first."

She stepped into the steaming water and lowered herself in slowly, adjusting to the temperature of it around her. Once the tub was filled she leaned forward and shut the water off.

Stephanie reached down picking at the corner of the tape holding the bandage to her thigh. She pushed the skin away as she slowly pulled the tape away. It still hurt but no where near as bad as when you try to pull the damn things off dry. She gave one last tug and the bandage slipped free.

"Ugh, finally. Damn thing." She groaned and tossed the bandage into the small trashcan in the corner.

She hissed when the hot water hit the brand, making it sting. The other bandage was bigger; meaning more tape. She pulled at it, winced and then decided to wait until the tape got wet enough to stop sticking.

After washing, conditioning and rinsing her hair she gently washed her body. She reached for her razor. "Fuck it, shaved yesterday. Not dealing with that right now."

She sighed and leaned back against the back of the tub, ankles crossed under the faucet. Putting her earbuds in her ears she set her iPod on the floor and hit play. She groaned in discomfort at the first song that came on and skipped until she found one she liked. A smile erupted on her face when Liz Phair's 'Why Can't I?' started to play.

Stephanie pulled gently at the bottom of the bandage on her side. The soaked tape peeled up easily, until she got the area closest to her breast. It stuck and she bit her lip and then jerked sharply removing the last of it.

She frowned at the bit of blood on the bandage and then dropped it over the side of the tub before twisting slightly so she could see the wound. Her hand ran gently up the gash, fingers on either side of the jagged line. Goosebumps cropped up on her chest and her nipples hardened and she couldn't help dragging a finger over her puckered nipple.

Her eyes drifted shut as she let her head rest back against the tub. She smiled and circled the nipple a few times before pinching it lightly between her fingers.

************************************************************

Dean yawned and fidgeted. He was worried about Stephanie, hangovers plus bathtubs of water didn't usually go well. His eyes darted from the TV to the bathroom then he scrubbed his hand over his face in frustration. He really needed to shave.

He smiled and stood as he scratched at his cheek. Shaving, yeah...that way he could keep an eye on Stephanie and do something useful. Dean maneuvered his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, padding barefoot toward the bathroom door. He furrowed his eyebrows at the silence he heard, no water splashing or anything.

He slowly pushed the door open...

* * *

**A/N: **How much do you want me to continue? Really, because if you don't tell me I won't know. lol. I haven't given you guys a cliffhanger in a while. Didn't want anyone to miss them too much. lol


	28. Already Wet and Gonna Go Swimming

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Winchesters or the show, just Steph.

**A/N:** Okay, doc manager just didn't wanna be my bitch last night so I couldn't post. Sorry. But, hopefully this chappie will make up for it.

SciFiRN; Love you, for multiple reasons...if it weren't for you I wouldn't be passing english right now. lol. So thats a new reason to love you.

Here we go...

* * *

Dean stepped into the small room, steam from the tub making it almost uncomfortably warm. The curtain was pulled closed.

"Steph?" Dean's voice was quiet.

When she didn't answer, he gently pulled the curtain open. Dean took in Stephanie. Her eyes were closed as she trailed her fingers over her perky pink nipples. He bit his lip when she whimpered.

He felt heat stir low in his belly as her hands trailed lower. His breath caught and he leaned against the wall, watching her fingers slide down her smooth stomach, over her hip and between her legs.

He groaned softly when she shifted to separate her knees, giving herself more room. When her fingers traced circles around her clit he found his hand tracing over his heavy erection.

He palmed himself through the heavy denim of his jeans as he watched. Fingers on her clit and her other hand pulling at her nipples. He watched her arch up into her hand and he bit back a desperate groan.

He was torn between watching, walking away and reaching down to pull her from the tub. His mind struggled to do the right thing, to turn away and go back to the room. To jack off to pay-per-view porn and leave the troublesome girl alone to her pleasure.

His hand paused and he drew in a deep breath intent on doing just that, but then, as he watched, breathless and weak-kneed she slid one finger inside herself.

He heard her gasp as she moved the finger in and out, her other hand dropping to massage her clit.

He watched as she lifted her hips, her head fell back and a breathy gasp filled the silence of the room, "Dean..."

His resolve crumbled and he undid the button of his jeans, sliding his hand inside.

A long, satisfied sigh drew from Stephanie's throat as she remembered the things that Dean's hands had done to her the day before: the feel of his touch, the power he had over her and the way her entire body thrummed with electricity for hours after.

She bit her lip and groaned at the thought of his hands on her body; his instead of hers. She imagined they were Dean's fingers sliding in and out, gliding over her clit. It was his hands making her pant and shiver.

Stephanie clenched around her finger as she heard his voice in her head, over the music in her ears and it pushed her further. _So beautiful, baby_. She arched against her hand, hips slipping above the water, her eyes still closed against the sensation...the memory.

She groaned and whimpered. _God...so damn tight, baby_. Her body bowed.

Dean watched and his hand moved lightly over his heated cock as her body bowed out of the water. His eyes fell upon miles of smooth flesh. Fuck, this girl was going to be the death of him.

He gripped himself and stroked firmly up and down. When Stephanie slipped her finger out and added another, his eyes fell half-closed and his head thumped against the wall in defeat. He heard her whimper as she slowly slid the fingers further inside.

Dean watched as Stephanie fucked up against her hand, two fingers of one hand slipsliding in and out while the fingers of her opposite hand moved frantically over her clit. He couldn't help himself and he found his hand matching the rhythm of those fingers, up and down.

His head against the wall, his pants pushed down to just below his hips, he jacked himself off. Watching the girl writhe and moan. He almost exploded when she lifted a leg on the side of the tub and shifted her angle to thrust deeper inside herself.

Her head was thrown back in abandon and Dean couldn't help but think of how damned sexy she looked. He shivered and bit his lip when she ground out. "God...yes...please....Dean." Her throaty voice driving him to the edge.

Dean stroked himself faster, feeling his orgasm burning low in his belly. He grabbed the hand towel off the sink when he felt his muscles pull taught. He increased the pace of his hand and ran his thumb over the sensitive head just as he threw his head back, roaring low in his throat and came into the towel.

Dean tossed the towel behind the toilet before readjusting his pants. His eyes still on Stephanie as she pushed herself closer.

Stephanie fucked up against her fingers faster and harder as she arched her body upward. A slow, steady keening sound poured from her lips. Faster and faster, so close now, harder and deeper, almost there. Memories of Dean's voice filtered through her lust addled brain, pushing her closer, sending her to the edge. _Let go, Steph...You're safe...I've got you._

That was all it took to break her. She threw her head back and hoped she didn't scream when that one word came from her lips with a groan, "Dean."

She panted and tried to catch her breath as the little aftershocks pulsed through her. Her body was heavy as it sank back into the water.

She missed the electric thrum that she had before, the one she'd only felt with Dean, but as usual, the orgasm relaxed her. She stretched with a sigh, swallowed and then licked her dry lips as she opened her eyes.

Dean was standing before her, leaning against the wall by the tub with his cocky grace. His arms crossed over his chest and a sinful smile on his face. Stephanie gasped, pulling her earbuds from her ears as she sat up in the tub. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped one arm around her legs, so not to pull at her stitches.

"What the hell?" She looked up at him shyly knowing that he'd seen and heard everything. She sighed as she rested her chin on her knees. With a sheepish look she added, "So what is spying on girls in the tub a new hobby of yours or something?"

With a smile Dean took the few steps needed to reach the side of the tub. He crouched down and tilted Stephanie's chin up with his index finger. "You're so cute when you're shy."

He leaned forward gently touching his lips to hers, sliding his hand from her chin to the back of her neck. He heard her whimper as she wrapped her wet arms around him. His tongue teased inside, ghosting over hers briefly before pulling back.

Making sure he leaned close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath. He spoke softly, feeling her shiver. "By the way, thanks for the show. I really enjoyed it."

Dean stood, grinning at the shocked look on Stephanie's face as he left the bathroom.

Stephanie sat in the tub, mouth open and head turned toward the still open door. She mumbled under her breath, "Can't even fuckin' close the door...gonna get sick from the damn draft."

She was stunned, embarrassed and even a little pissed. He tells her they can't get together, but then he stands here and he watches her do...get herself...shit.

She growled under her breath. "Real funny..." Her voice rose as she glared out the open door. "You, 'I'm playing hard to get' jackass!"

She rolled her eyes when she heard Dean's wild laughter from the other room. She had no idea what the hell he was laughing about. She sighed when her curiosity got the better of her. Pulling a towel from the rack beside her, she wrapped it around herself and marched out after Dean.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what'd y'all think? Won't know if you don't tell me you know. *grins devilishly*


	29. What Happens When You Play Hard To Get?

**Disclaimer: **Only own the naughty tub girl, Stephanie. Not the Winchesters...damn.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is technically getting posted on sunday morning instead of saturday night...but I opened this thing and me and SciFiRN apparantly wrote it in our sleep, because it made no sense. So we had to fix.

SciFiRN; I'm going to steal your words and give them back to you...*clears throat* I love you and all you do. But, really you know I do, hon.

Onward...

* * *

Stephanie stood just inside the room, a towel wrapped around her. "The fuck's your problem, anyway?" Her voice was complete curiosity.

Dean turned around. "My problem right now is, that you need to get dressed before Sam comes back."

"Don't fuck with me, Dean. I'll give the boy a hell of a show the second he walks in that door." She tossed out angrily as she glared at him, still near the bathroom door.

Dean shook his head. "My immediate problem is you need to get dressed. You dress, we'll talk." He settled into one of the chairs beside the table. His eyebrow raised in challenge. "And for the record, I'm really not sure what problem you're referring to."

Stephanie watched him in amazement, totally at a loss for words with his arrogance and stupidity. She moved purposely across the room to stand directly in front of his chair.

She leaned forward and rested her hands above each of his shoulders, gripping the back of the chair. "Really?" She eased herself down until she was straddling his lap. "You're honestly going to tell me that you have no clue what I'm talking about?"She pulled the towel from her body and tossed it onto the bed.

Dean's hands settled instinctively on her hips and he was startled by her sudden nakedness. He smirked when Stephanie ground down against him. He was interested in what he saw, but his body hadn't quite caught up with his brain yet.

Stephanie was a little shocked by the lack of hardness between them and she rolled her hips again. "I'm talking about this bullshit you've suddenly started to spout about 'being hard to get'." She rested her hands on his shoulders. "When the fuck has Dean Winchester ever been hard to get. You and I both know that you fuck girls so fast it makes their head spin. So, tell me, what makes me any different from them?"

Dean's grip tightened on her hips and he shook his head sharply. "You know what my problem is with it and you know what makes you different."

Stephanie glared at him and then stood; she grabbed her towel from the bed and wrapped it around her body. "This is about my age again isn't it?"

Dean sighed, "Look Steph..."

She interrupted, "Isn't it?" She shook her head. "Answer me, Dean!"

He stood and faced her. "Of course it's about your age! What did you think it was about?!" He tried to calm his voice. "Let's not forget the fact that you're Bobby's niece and the man _can_ and probably _will_ send me downstairs ahead of schedule if he found out. But, no. You're right. It is mostly about your age."

Stephanie looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite make out. "Go fuck yourself, Dean." She turned, grabbed her duffle, then she paused and spun back to face him. "So your dick's not hard because you suddenly have a conscious. You got off once, felt me up and now you just don't want me anymore?"

He groaned and struggled not to roll his eyes. "Steph, it's just that..well, you _are_ young and Bobby's a friend and the closest thing to a father Sam and I have left. I just don't feel like I can hurt him that way."

Stephanie's eyebrows furled in anger. "Again, fuck you." She turned and headed to the bathroom. She paused at the door and faced him again, a glimmer of tears in her eyes. "You know what? You can deny it all you want, but so help me, I'm going to make you get over this hang up you have about my age." She entered the bathroom and closed the door. Dean heard the lock slide into place, but he didn't hear her final words. "One way or another Dean Winchester, you're going to get over it."

Knowing she still needed new bandages, Stephanie left the bathroom in panties and her camisole. She glared daggers at the man lying on the bed closest to the door before she pulled her laptop out and flopped down on Sam's bed. She lay on her left side, facing the other bed and then opened the computer.

Dean sat up and looked at her. "Steph?" When he didn't get an answer he called her name again, "Hey, Steph?"

There was no response and no indication that she'd even heard him speaking to her. She keyed in her password and waited for her computer to start up.

Dean made a slightly disgusted, slightly angry sound in the back of his throat. "What? You suddenly won't sit near me?" Again no response and his frustration rose. "So, you just gonna ignore me now?"

Stephanie's eyes didn't move from the computer screen. "That's the general idea, yeah."

He sighed and wiped a hand over his face. She was frustrating him on so many levels. "So what, you're not gonna sleep with me tonite either?"

Her eyes flashed to his for a second and she shook her head. "No, what I said before hasn't changed. Sam's still freakishly larger, I'm not waking up tangled in that."

Dean laughed and teased, "What makes you think I'll _let_ you sleep with me though. With you acting this way and all."

This time Stephanie's eyes didn't stray from the screen. "Fine, then you can sleep in the tub, or sleep on the floor, I don't give a shit."

Dean stared, mouth agape. "Why the hell should I sleep on the floor? You're the one who has a problem sharing my bed."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a look that clearly inferred he suffered from mental retardation. "Never said you had to sleep on the floor, just said that if you're suddenly so set against me sharing your bed then, fuck you. Sleep elsewhere, baby."

Dean frowned. "You've turned over a bitchy leaf, you know that?" He ran an agitated hand through his hair. "You PMSing or what, Sweetheart?"

Stephanie frowned still staring at her computer. "Funny, Winchester...so fucking funny." She flipped him off. "What is with men and blaming every bad mood on PMS?" She slammed the computer shut and turned to face him. "It's not PMS you bastard, it's lack of sex." She smiled and leaned forward, giving him a clear shot down her shirt. "Now, if you care to remedy the situation." She let her legs fall open and licked her lips. "You'll find me so much nicer."

Dean frowned and shook his head.

"Oh, yeah that's right." Stephanie slapped her forehead with her palm. "That would mean you'd be fucking someone younger than you; right, and that's just beyond the great and morally upright Dean Winchester, isn't it?"

Dean shrugged his tight shoulders and rubbed at the tenseness building in his neck. "My god, why didn't I leave you alone when you were quiet." Dean growled. "I should've let you keep ignoring me."

Stephanie stood, moved to the other bed and shoved his shoulder, "You mother fucking jackass; piece of shit bastard. How dare you go all self righteous on me now." She rolled her eyes. "How many barely legal girls have you fucked over the years? Hmm? I mean come on, what's a few fucking months anyway."

He sighed. "Six months, darlin'; try six long months, not a few." Dean groaned and held his head as the headache began to pound behind his eyes. He mumbled under his breath. "Jesus fuckin Christ, get her started and she never stops."

She sneered at him."Fuck six months. What if today was my birthday? Would it make a fucking bit of difference?" Stephanie leaned into Dean as she bent over his knees, her fingers threading through his hair. She bent close to his ear. "Would it?"

Dean pulled back and gently moved Stephanie away from him. He looked up into her face. "It's not, Stephanie. It's now." He sat up and began to stand.

She stepped back as he stood. She planted her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. "What the hell kind of answer is that?"

He shook his head. "The only one I can give you right now...Steph, please don't make this any harder than it is?"

She laughed harshly. "That's rich. The only answer? What the fuck then, Dean; stop being such a damn tease." She stepped toward him again and placed a hand on his chest. "Fine. Can you just answer one question truthfully and I'll stop being such a hell bitch?"

He sighed and rested his hand on her shoulder, a finger playing with a strand of her hair. He swallowed and nodded.

She slid her hands around his neck. "Age, Uncle Bobby and your deal aside, Dean. Do you want me?"

Dean's eyes drifted shut. He knew he couldn't lie, not only because he didn't want to hurt her, but also because his body was already betraying him. Why the hell did he agree to answer her question?

He groaned and lightly gripped her shoulders, hands clenching and unclenching. "Fuck baby, wanting you scares me more than anything I've ever hunted." His hands slid gently over her shoulders and down her sides with a barely there touch. He felt her shiver beneath hands. "I want you so damn much, I'm terrified I'm gonna slip up."

Stephanie smiled and reached to pull Dean's lips to her own. She frowned when he reached up and removed her hands from his neck and shook his head.

"No, Steph. I've told you, it's not happening." He took a half a step back.

She growled, her cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment. "See, like I said Winchester, you're a motherfucking tease."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not a tease. You keep throwin' yourself at me, not the other way around."

She stomped her foot like a three year old and stepped toward him. Her voice was gravelly and desperate with emotion. "So catch, motherfucker!"

Dean reached out a hand toward her. "Steph, come on…calm down…"

Stephanie turned sharply away from his hand, walking back to Sam's bed. "Yeah, tell me to calm down you prick." She screwed up her face and lowered her voice. "'I want you so much, baby that I'm scared'…" Stephanie grabbed a pillow from the bed, "Bullshit." She turned and swung it at Dean's head.

She nailed him hard right on the temple. "What the hell was all that shit then?" She pulled back and hit him again. "Huh? You gonna answer me, bitch?" Stephanie winced as she felt something pop on her side, fucking stitches. It hurt and she felt tears press in her eyes, but there was no way she was going to let Dean think they were for him. Fuck no. "You sonovabitch, bastard tease."

Dean raised his arms to cover his head. His voice loud over hers as she continued to scream about him teasing her. "Stop it Steph…" THUMP, he ducked "I swear on everything holy…" SWAT, he tried to turn away "You're gonna fucking regret it…" THUMP-SWAT, he reached for a pillow and turned toward her, dropping his guard and getting nailed so hard in the face he tasted blood. "You are so fucking dea…"

********************************************************

The door slammed shut and two sets of angry eyes turned to the sound.

Sam surveyed the room as he struggled to figure out what was going on. "What the hell? Stephanie you're bleeding all over the fuckin' place."

Sam rushed between the beds and pulled Stephanie off Dean, even as she raised the pillow to strike again. He had to carefully avoid her swinging fists as she growled and cursed at Dean. He pulled the pillow from her hands and dropped it to the floor.

He noticed the gleam of tears in her eyes and turned full glare on his brother. He pointed one long finger in his direction. "You. Drop the pillow and sit the hell down." Then he lifted Stephanie and carried her bridal style to the bathroom.

Sam felt Stephanie's body go completely limp the second he had her cradled in his arms. He frowned when she leaned against his chest and let out a moaning whimper of pain and he couldn't help turning to glare daggers in his brother's direction just for good measure.

* * *

**A/N: **Quite a change from the last chapter, but that was the point. So, tell me what you think; won't know unless you do.


	30. I Lose Myself When I Run From You

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I am not some 'Chuck Prophet'....Sadly. So, I don't own the Winchesters meaning none of this will come true...not as far as I know anyway. But, Damn it'd be nice if it did.

**A/N:** Ok, some of you predicted this, some whet in completly the opposite direction. But, it is what it is. Wrote this chap like a month ago so if it matches certian peoples predictions but not others...it wasn't planned that way.

SciFiRN: Love you dearie, especially for your...well, gracious gifts that you've been coming up with with me the past few days. Even you did leave certian people in pain for a few days. lol

* * *

Sam entered the bathroom and sat Stephanie on the counter next to the sink. She leaned heavily against the mirror as he looked her over quickly. It only took a minute and he located the bleeding.

Sam glanced to her face then heard his brother's voice from the doorway.

"She okay, Sam?"

Sam all but growled at his brother. "I said sit the fuck down, Dean."

Dean lingered in the doorway, eyes roaming over Stephanie's lax form trying to assess the damage.

Sam's booming voice got his attention. "Sit...Now!"

Dean finally shuffled away, looking like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Sam sighed then looked to Stephanie. She had her eyes closed. Sam rubbed his hand over her cheek and smiled when she nuzzled against it.

She sighed. "Hmm?"

Sam tilted her head to face him. "You gotta stay awake for me, okay?"

When Stephanie nodded Sam's cheeks turned a little red knowing what had to come next. "It looks like you popped a stitch or two." While Sam waited for that to sink in he pulled his sweatshirt off, leaving him in a t-shirt. "Can you lift your arms?"

Stephanie pushed herself up a little more with her good side. "I don't know." She got them halfway and cried out weakly. "No."

Sam shook his head. "You think maybe you can hold 'em straight out in front of you?"

Stephanie nodded and held her arms out in front of her.

Sam reached behind her, grabbed the hem of her shirt and gently pulled it over head. When he got to her shoulders he smiled at her. "Duck your head for me." Stephanie listened and the shirt slipped free with hardly any pain.

She sighed and leaned her bare back against the mirror heavily. "Hate these things. Can we bring that spirit back so I can send his ass away again?"

Sam snorted. "Don't think so."

Stephanie sighed and looked at Sam through her lashes. She smiled when his eyes kept darting to her breasts and then down. "It's okay Sam...I don't bite."

Sam felt the heat rise to his face and he shook his head. "You want a towel to cover up with?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Why? You've seen it all before and you're seeing it now." She shrugged. "And I'm damn sure you've seen nicer tits than mine before."

Sam swallowed, his eyes once again moving to her chest. "Shit...I'm a guy..."

She rolled her eyes and giggled before nudging his shoulder. "I've noticed, Captain Obvious."

His eyes fell closed and he groaned in agitation. "Listen Steph, guys get stupid around naked women...we just. Oh hell..."

Stephanie smiled and sat up. "Really Sam, you can stop being embarrassed or ashamed or whatever it is you're getting at." She shrugged and chuckled. "I'm the one half naked, do I look embarrassed or ashamed?"

Sam found her eyes, suddenly serious. "Trust me, you've absolutely nothing to be ashamed of...now lets get you cleaned up so I can patch you up."

Sam pulled a washcloth from the shelf and ran the hot water in the sink. He lathered the cloth with the antibacterial soap the motel had provided.

He settled his right hand gently on Stephanie's left side, steadying her as he gently washed the entire gash on her right side.

She sighed when his thumb brushed against her cold hardened nipple and then squirmed.

"Easy, Steph." He pulled the cloth away. "Sorry, if I hurt you...I'm trying to be as careful as possible."

She shook her head and worried her lower lip with her teeth. "Just tickles a little bit." She smiled. "It's okay, Sam; you can finish."

Sam nodded and finished soaping up her side. The washcloth rode over the side of her breast and Sam watched as the cloth caught on her nipple before sliding lower, leaving behind a trail of lather.

She stiffened and then relaxed, just an accident, but then it happened again and she bit at her lip, hoping and praying that in some strange way it really was purposeful. Her hand clenched into a fist.

Sam watched the washcloth glide over her creamy skin and he felt himself harden. His running and lack of any recent sex partner had him on edge. He needed a distraction. "What were you two fighting about?" He spread his fingers to cover more area at once and felt her nipple drag below his index and middle finger.

Chills rushed down Stephanie's spine, some settled low in her belly. She snorted quietly, "Nothing important." She inhaled sharply.

He watched the nipple pucker and he struggled to keep focused on his task. His hand trembled and the cloth slipped as he stroked back up her side. "Didn't look like nothing. Looked like a whole lot of something." The tip of his middle finger slid over her nipple and he stared mesmerized.

Stephanie's breath caught as he washed her side and then when his calloused fingertip brushed her nipple she unsuccessfully bit back a moan.

Dean heard the moan and moved to stand by the open doorway. He watched Sam run the washcloth over Stephanie's side and his breath caught at how erotic it was. The wet, slickness of her creamy skin, the bits of lather that clung in the wake of the washcloth had Dean barely managing to bite back his own moan.

Stephanie squirmed; her own repressed hormones raged forward and threatened to overwhelm her. "Really…it wasn't…shit…"

"Come on, Steph, tell me." Sam's voice was thick and heavy.

She drew in panting breaths and leaned her forehead against Sam's muscled chest. His t-shirt was damp from his run and the musk of his sweat actually made her breathless with want. "Sam?"

Sam's hand continued to move. "What was it?" Sam was lost; he was just talking now, not really paying attention.

Stephanie gasped. "Dean…snuck into the bathroom…damn…he…watched me get off…"

Sam's hand moved and the washcloth fell to the sink. His fingers moved easily over her soap-slicked skin. "God in heaven…"

Dean wanted to growl, he wanted to stalk into the bathroom and push Sam out so he could fuck the girl into next week, but he didn't; he watched. He watched, getting harder and more desperate by the second. He didn't blame Sam, he knew how intoxicating she could be, he just wished it was his hand over that skin and his thumb tracing circles around that nipple. His mouth went dry.

Stephanie looked up and when she did she caught Dean's eyes. She saw her own need and desire reflected back at her, and her heart pounded in her chest. Sam's hand continued to tease her breast, slipping to the neglected one and she moaned outright, no longer caring who knew how she felt.

Sam struggled for control when she moaned and all blood suddenly rushed to his groin. He leaned forward, against the sink, and against Stephanie's thigh as his arms circled her. He bent his head low to her ear and panted. "You're killing me…"

Stephanie nodded, eyes still locked with Dean's. "Kiss me." Her voice was husky and deeper than usual.

Dean watched, heard her words and he leaned forward gripping the doorframe. He knew the words were for him.

Sam pulled back and raised a hand to her face. He brushed hair from her eyes and traced her nose with his own. He smiled when her breath caught and her arms went to his shoulders.

Stephanie winced and gasped a bit when the stitches pulled. Her nails curled into the solid muscle she found along Sam's shoulders and she looked up at his face.

He bent to her lips, brushed his own against hers softly. It was just a gentle pressure at first, when she gasped, he slid his tongue between her parted lips.

Stephanie moaned into Sam's mouth, his kiss so much different than his brother's. She felt plenty, but not like she did with Dean. She let her tongue tangle with Sam's, a gentle sweep of his tongue against hers. Both of them tasting and teasing. Where Dean tasted of whiskey and chocolate; Sam tasted of coffee and cinnamon. She let Sam angle her head and felt his other hand slide to tease her breast again.

He leaned into her, pressing his hardened cock into her belly and teasing her nipple with his fingers.

Fuck, he was in trouble and he knew it. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to pick her up, carry her into the bedroom and lay her down. He wanted her. He groaned when he felt her hand on his chest.

She whimpered and pulled back, panting. Her eyes settled on his face and she struggled to control her breathing. "Fuck Sam…" Her voice was unsteady and barely a whisper of breath across Sam's lips.

He nodded, pressed kisses on her cheek and trailed them to her ear. He licked the sensitive shell, enjoying the shiver he felt run through her. "Steph…my god. Tell me you want me."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat; his knuckles were white from his grip on the doorframe. He strained to listen over the pounding of his blood in his ears.

Stephanie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sam, pulling him into a hug. When she opened her eyes, they locked with Dean's over Sam's shoulder. She saw the apprehension on his face and it made her sick to her stomach; that he could even think that she wanted Sam. She tried to force her thoughts into her eyes. Her need and want and desire for one man, the brother of the one whose arms she was currently in. The only place she'd ever felt safe. She shook her head subtly and then pulled back.

Dean saw the confusion, pain and denial in her eyes and he fought his desire to break them up. He needed to know, to hear it.

Sam pulled her from him and smiled as he pushed hair from her face. "Steph, please…"

"Sam, I…I…" Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him, and while kissing him and being touched by him felt wonderful, it wasn't even close to the way the weight of Dean's eyes or his touch made her feel. She cleared her throat and pushed his bangs from his face. "Sam…" She couldn't do it, her eyes flashed to Dean, pleading.

Dean saw it and exhaled with relief. He saw what she wanted. He saw what he needed to see and with a nod, he stepped away from the door. He suddenly threw the remote at the TV. "Fuck that!" He yelled at the screen. "Get some glasses ref."

Sam jumped and pulled from Stephanie's arms as cold reality crept back into his brain. He blushed ten shades of red. "Steph, fuck, I'm so damn sorry...I shouldn't have...damn." He turned away from her.

Stephanie giggled quietly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, it's okay and I should apologize. I asked you to kiss me."

He glanced at her. "You wanna tell me why you did that?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I was lonely, horny and fuck I just wanted to be wanted, but I shouldn't have done it."

Sam nodded. "I was there too." He smiled. "Okay, how bout I get you patched up so I can shower?"

Stephanie looked sheepishly up at Sam. "Truce?"

Sam snorted a laugh and walked toward Stephanie. He bent and placed a quick peck on her lips. They smiled at each other and he nodded. "Truce."

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Gotta know. So let me know. Don't make me beg, even though I will if you ask nicely. lol


	31. Father Confession Reads Penthouse

**Disclaimer: **I only own Stephanie, no sexy Winchesters...damn it.

**A/N: **This chapter is a little longer than the last few, but not that long. I wanted to stop where I did, so I did. lol

SciFiRN; Love you, Sweetie. No one helps me more than you.

* * *

Sam tossed her a towel and picked her up, sitting her feet gently on the floor. "First aid's in the other room, better light in there anyway."

Stephanie smirked at him and wrapped the towel around herself. "Chaperones too." She scurried toward the door.

Sam followed her out of the bathroom. Making sure he spoke loud enough for his brother to clearly hear him. "I don't know we are talkin' about the guy who watched you get off in the tub earlier. Remember?"

Dean glared at Stephanie. "What the hell, you get all pissed at me for watching and you just up and tell Sam like he's the good priest on confession day or what? 'Forgive me father for I have sinned...I had carnal thoughts and touched myself till I came.'?"

Stephanie snorted a laugh. "Apparantly you have some experience with that confession. Got in memorized and everything."

Sam chuckled as he walked toward his bed with the first aid kit. "Oh, he has some experience all right." He motioned for Stephanie to lay down. "Face father confession over there."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, tell me all your dirty secrets, Steph...I promise I'll keep 'em all to myself."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you and every Penthouse Forum reader in the world."

Stephanie hissed when Sam pulled a butterfly bandage tight over the stitches that had popped. "Sorry, Steph. Just one more."

Sam fiddled with the next bandage, struggling to open the little package.

Stephanie glanced at Dean and watched as he raised his eyebrows and gave her an odd look. She frowned at him and shook her head as she mouthed clear as day, "What?"

A half-smile lifted Dean's lips and he sighed. He whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

She smiled and nodded at him before she rolled her eyes when he spoke.

Dean looked past Stephanie, "Hurry up already, Sasquatch hands."

Sam's eyes darted to his brother. "What do you care?"

Dean groaned as he got more comfortable on the bed. "Because I still need a shower and a little more sleep before we head out. So hurry up."

Sam secured the last bandage. "There, done."

Dean smirked at his brother. "You forgot the brand on her thigh, Sammy.

Sam sighed and slumped on the floor when Stephanie rolled over, taking the towel with her. "Why'd you have to get hurt so much."

Stephanie laughed when Dean did. Sam sounded like a child. She leaned forward. "Sorry, Sammy. Next time I'll try _not_ to save my own ass."

Sam snorted then started in on the brand.

Stephanie realized something when Sam was about half-way done. She sat up, looking down at him. "You let me call you 'Sammy'."

Sam smiled up at her. "Don't get used to it."

Sam secured the last of the tape on Stephanie's thigh and stood with a groan.

Dean smiled wide and smirked behind his hand. "Muscles sore, Sammy?"

Sam could hear the amusement in his brothers voice. He eyed his brother. "Yeah. Well, when you do more than lay in bed like you, your muscles hurt."

Stephanie felt so weird offering this after what just happened between her and Sam, but she wanted to be nice. "You know, Sam. When Uncle Bobby was sore after a hunt he'd have me give him a massage." She paused a minute. "Gave your dad a few before too, said they worked wonders." She shrugged. "Up to you."

Sam smiled at her effort. He knew it had to be uncomfortable for her to offer that. "Tell ya what; we'll see what the shower does and maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

Stephanie nodded once and the bathroom door closed. She got up and went digging through Dean's duffel. Finding what she wanted she pulled out a thin orange, white and brown flannel button up. She knew it was clean but she smelled it just to be sure. Yep, it was clean, still smelled like Dean though.

Back turned to Dean she dropped the towel and slipped his shirt on, buttoning the middle two buttons.

Stephanie sighed as she walked over to Sam's bed. "Anything interesting on." She sank gingerly onto the bed and crossed her legs. She heard Dean grunt and the t.v remote landed next to her leg. "Thanks." She flipped through the channels not finding anything until she got to AMC. "Yes! Score!Totally forgot what month it was."

Dean laughed when he realized what was on. "Nightmare on Elm Street? Seriously, with that chick the other day. Brown hat, knife, lived on Elm Street. Same friggen address. This doesn't weird you out?"

Stephanie shook her head. "No. Weird shit happens all the time. Besides that girl was harmless, now shh."

Dean laughed. "This would freak most girls all to hell after what happened you know that, right?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I thought we established I'm not like most girls. This channel has horror movies all month, so you better get used to this."

Dean grinned wide. "I love horror movies, baby. Bring it." He waited until she stopped chuckling at him. "You know what else I'd love?"

Without missing a beat Stephanie replied with, "To have the balls to come out of the closet to your brother." She got hit with a pillow for her trouble. "Hey, don't start that stuff again." She motioned to her side. "Not till I get these fuckers out."

Dean sighed, returning to his conversation. "I was gonna say, I'd love one of them massages you were talkin' about." He grinned at her, knowing no one could resist that grin.

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes as she slid off Sam's bed. "Shirt off, Winchester."

Dean wasted no time reaching behind him, pulling his t-shirt from his body. "Speaking of shirt's, that one looks nice on you; Clothes-thief."

Stephanie smiled at his enthusiasm and his compliment. "Thank you. What do you want massaged?"

Dean twisted his back from side to side and rolled his shoulders and neck. He glanced up to Stephanie. "My neck and shoulders are really sore."

Stephanie nodded and crawled on the bed with Dean. "Sit at the end of the bed, face the t.v, feet on the floor."

Dean furled his eyebrows at the way she drove out orders so calmly. He snorted and sat on the edge like he was told. "Yes, Mistress Stephanie."

Stephanie grinned and settled behind him on her knees so that one knee touched each of Dean's hips. "Mistress Stephanie, I like that."

Dean laughed. "See what I start." He groaned loudly when her tiny, nimble fingers worked the tight muscles between his neck and shoulder. "Fuck, that feels good."

Stephanie smiled when he moaned. "Told ya."

Dean's mouth dropped open, loud moan escaping when her thumbs dug harshly in the taught muscle. "You're doing this for me every night. This is amazing."

She chuckled. "What makes you think I'm gonna do this for you every night?"

He chuckled and rolled his head forward so she could better reach his neck. "Because if you don't I'm gonna fill the bathtub with spiders."

She pinched a tender spot hard and when he squirmed she released him. She leaned close to his ear. "Good try, not my favorite creature but I can live with spiders."

"Hey, watch it." He sighed when her talented fingers strayed up into his hair and then back down his neck. "Snakes?"

Stephanie snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's better yet. I have a pet python, her name's Fluffy."

He tilted his head. "Huh? Fluffy, for a snake? What kind of screwed up snake name is that?" He moaned as she massaged down either side of his spine. "That's so nice...."

She laughed and rubbed back up, pausing over the knots she found along the way. She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Lay on your stomach so I have more leverage."

A shiver went up his spine as he stood and then flopped face first onto the bed beside her. He turned his face to the side and mumbled half into the bedspread. "You know, I'll find out what you're afraid of and trust me. You _will_ regret it."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and threw her head back. "Ha!" She pivoted on her knees and then threw a leg over Dean's back to straddle his hips, just above his ass. "You'll never find out."

"Don't think Bobby won't spill..." Her hands pressed into his lower back and he sighed in bliss. "Magic Fingers have nothing on you...ahhhh....really Steph. I have all kinds of dirt on the old man."

She pressed long, firm strokes up his sides and felt the tension flow out of him. She bent low over his back, her breasts brushing across his upper back, through her shirt. She shivered. "Uncle Bobby won't tell you. He'd never do that to me."

Dean exhaled with a shiver. "Ahhh, keep believing that....ohhhhh, there, yeah....just keep believing that..."

Stephanie laid out her body on top of Dean's and then placed a kiss on his shoulder before whispering. "Anything else sore?"

He groaned and lifted his head. "Left shoulder always hurts like hell since I dislocate it every few months."

Stephanie sat up and started working on his shoulder but he shook his head. "Nah, the front, just under the clavicle...that's where the damn thing always hurts."

Stephanie paused her massage. "You'll need to roll over then."

Dean grunted and when Stephanie lifted her weight up on her knees he flipped over. His hands grabbed her hips and held her still.

She stared down at him as she sat ontop of him, still straddling his waist and steadied herself by pressing her hands into his chest. Her eyes found his and she couldn't help but remember the way he watched her as Sam touched her. Heat flowed outward from her center and she shivered as she shut her eyes to compose herself.

Dean saw the flush that rushed up from her chest to her face and his thumbs traced her hipbones through the thin cotton of her panties. He cleared his throat. "Left shoulder..."

Stephanie nodded slowly and opened her eyes as she reached for his shoulder. "Tell me if I hurt you."

He nodded and then moaned when she found a tender spot. "Not so hard there, but don't stop."

She giggled. "Bossy aren't you?" She massaged the area lighter, pressing deeper with her thumbs until she felt his breath catch.

His jaw clenched against the sharp, but oddly relaxing pain. "Right there, a little harder."

She gave an exageratted shiver. "Mmm, maybe I should call you Master Dean? I could get into that too."

Dean's eyes flew up and he watched her smile and wink down at him. "You are impossible, you know that?"

Dean's fingers trailed from her hipbones, over her thighs to her knees and then back. He watched as his hand moved slowly over her skin and then lifted his eyes to her face.

His fingertips brushed just beneath the shirt. "Visions of you on your knees for me..." He groaned and rolled to his side, forcing her off him and onto the bed beside him. "God Steph, we have to stop."

Stephanie laughed. "I didn't start this one, Master-playing-hard-to-get."

Dean shifted on the bed. "Ha! That's a new one." He smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Let's just watch the movie before you end up poppin' more stitches beatin' me with pillows."

Stephanie smiled and playfully punched his arm. "I kicked your ass though."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

****************************************

Sam stepped from the shower with a groan. His muscles literally burned. Ugh, he hated that shit. Grabbing a towel Sam dried his body, then his hair before pulling on some boxers and a t-shirt. He brushed his teeth to get the taste of the young girl in the next room out of his mouth, she knew better than that shit. But in all fairness Sam knew better too, he shouldn't have encouraged her. He spit, rinsed his mouth, put on some deoderant and exited the bathroom.

Sam moved out of the bathroom, his hand slicking his still damp hair off his forehead. Dean was on the bed, leaning against the headboard, one knee bent while Stephanie lay on her belly at the foot of the bed.

He glanced at the TV then snorted and rolled his eyes, these two were so much alike it was obscene. Their attention was entirely on the movie...A Nightmare on Elm Street.

Neither really noticed him until he spoke. "Shower's all yours Dean."

Sam eased himself down on the foot of his bed with a groan.

Stephanie glanced up at him. "You know, my earlier offer still stands." She shrugged her shoulders at him.

Sam looked at Stephanie and shook his head uncertainly, "Steph...." He glanced to his brother and then back to Stephanie. "I don't know."

Stephanie grinned at him. "Come on, Sam. I'll just give you the regular massage, not the deluxe treatment like your brother got." She finished her statement with a wink at Dean.

Dean stood and moved toward the bathroom. He nudged Sam's shoulder as he went by. "Dude, you really should take her up on the offer...." He waggled his eyebrows. "Way better than magic fingers."

Sam snorted at his brother, if he was willing to say Stephanie can top magic fingers then this must be something. He stood with a shrug. "Alright, let's see what you can do."

Dean stared at his brother. "Hey!"

Sam turned to meet his brothers gaze. "Yeah?"

Dean pointed toward the bathroom. "There'd better be hot water left in there."

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat at the foot of Dean's bed after Stephanie moved to make room for him. "There is, Jerk."

They both heard a "Bitch" before the door closed.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so what'd ya think. Won't know unless you tell me.


	32. The Sadistic Tickler, Sam Winchester

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah...I don't any of their Winchester hotness or the show, Just Steph.

**A/N:** Ok, I was gonna make this longer, but I like this as a place to stop and I'm super busy...need to write some for later chappies for you guys. And at some point I'm sure it'd be nice to sleep. lol

SciFiRN; You help so much with this story and everything else, seriously I don't know what I do with out you...Well, I'd be failing English class for one, but other than that...lol. I LOVE YOU!

Let's get to it!

* * *

Sam looked at her and sighed before he shrugged. "Alright, let's see what you can do."

Stephanie pushed herself up with her good side and crawled behind Sam. She settled him between her knees the same way she did Dean. Then she sat back on her heels and let her hands drift over his shoulders before dropping to the hem of his t-shirt. She slid her hands up under the bottom of the shirt. "Be easier if you took this off you know."

Sam cocked his head to look at Stephanie over his shoulder. "Is that a good idea?"

Stephanie bit her lip and looked down for a minute. Finally she sighed and moved to sit next to him again. "Sam, I uh..."

Sam decided to help her out. "First. It's okay, I think I get it...you have a thing for Dean?"

When Stephanie looked up at his face he was smiling at her. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, kinda."

"I figured." Sam nudged her with his shoulder, "But what's with the 'kinda'?"

Stephanie groaned in embarrassment and shyness. She wasn't sure if she should share this with Sam. It was kind of like saying, 'Please help me get your brother in bed with me.' Yeah, right.

She sighed. "I definitely have a thing for him and I think he wants me too, but he's bein' a real prick about the age difference."

Sam swallowed and shook his head. He grabbed Stephanie's hand. "Look Steph, I know he has to want you...I mean hell..." Sam blushed as he motioned between them. "...I mean even I...shit you know what I mean."

Stephanie chuckled. "I think I got it Sam and I feel the same way. You're hot and sexy, but I can't help wanting your idiot brother."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you and every other girl out there." He snorted. "Trust me. He wants you, but I get it, Steph. You _are_ young and well with Bobby and all it's hard for him to figure shit out."

"Come on, I know he has a reputation as being a lady killer. Hell, even Uncle Bobby warned me off him." She snorted. "You do know, I'm under threat of being locked away until I'm thirty?" She huffed and moved back behind Sam.

Sam glanced over his shoulder and slid a hand around to the back of Stephanie's neck. He gently pulled her toward his shoulder, making it easier for him to see her face and then he waited until he caught her eyes. "He might be a lady killer, Steph, but when he cares about someone he's very protective. He's just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

Stephanie sighed and let her chin rest on his shoulder. "Whatever. I'm a big girl, Sam. I'm not walking into this blindfolded." She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "I just want a chance." With a smile she pulled at his shirt. "I just wanna be able to say, 'I had Dean Winchester.'" She chuckled. "Now, shirt off, Sam."

Sam snorted a laugh. "Yes, ma'am." He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor and heard a strange gasp from Stephanie.

Her voice was a mock teasing moan. "Oh my god, Sam. You're just so sexy I don't know what to do with myself."

Sam turned around and gaped at her as he watched her snicker at him. His eyes glinted with mischief. "That's it."

He flopped backwards next to her and grabbed her gently around the waist, making sure not to tear anymore stitches. Sam pinned her to the bed and started tickling her until she squealed for mercy with tears in her eyes.

****************************************

Dean stepped out of the shower and shook his head at what he heard from the room. They sounded like two kids. He dried off and wrapped a towel around his hips returning to the room.

Sam had Stephanie pinned to the bed. Dean's shirt laid open, exposing her stomach as it bunched up just under breasts. "You done?" He had both her hands fisted over her chest in one of his large ones while his free hand hovered threateningly over the exposed skin of her hip. "I mean it Steph, one more purple nurple and I'm not stopping till you pee."

She stared up at him and nodded. "Come on Sam, I really do have to pee and I promise; No more purple nurples..." She giggled and squirmed, "At least for now."

Sam shook his head and tickled her side again. "Oh hell no! I fell for that once, I am not doing it again." He glanced to Dean. "You wanna tell her about the time you kept flicking my ear?"

Dean laughed, moved to the bed and leaned close to Stephanie's head. He smiled when she glared up at him. "You better just give, Steph. If Sammy says he'll tickle you until you pee...he will." He moved away when she cursed and turned toward Sam.

"You didn't?" She gasped up at Sam.

He nodded as he smirked. "Sure did and he deserved it, the jerk." He laughed. "You gonna give?" He watched her, his head cocked to the side and hand readied to resume his tickling.

"You know Sam...I am in your bed." She squirmed against the sheets. "I pee here, you're the one sleeping in the wet spot." She giggled as she watched surprise cross his face.

Sam frowned and shot a glance to his brother when he guffawed from the other side of the room.

Stephanie pulled against Sam's hold on her hands. "Maybe I should just do it...I mean my bladder is gonna pop. I really need to go, Sam."

"Damn it..." Sam released her and stood beside the bed, pointing to the bathroom. "What the hell, get moving..."

She jumped up with a laugh. "Thanks Sam." She smiled and as she passed him she reached out and wrenched hard on his left nipple.

He jumped and slapped at her hand. "For the love of god, Stephanie I let you go...brat."

She laughed and moved to the bathroom. "Yeah, but I never gave Sam...I never said you won." She pushed the door closed behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** Whatcha think, I know, short...but I like this for a place to stop. Complain and I'll cliffhang you guys. lol. Kidding, I'll prolly do it anyway soon. Ok, like or hate, let me know. Don't be shy.


	33. Craving Whiskey and Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but Stephanie, not the Winchesters or their incredible sexiness or anything that has to do with the show.

**A/N:** This was planned to be a longer post, but I forgot what I wrote. lol. I wanted to end where it did so I could have titles for this chapter and the next...the next will probably be longer.

SciFiRN; I love you, you help so much...and you own me a dream story. Don't think I forgot.

* * *

Stephanie opened the bathroom door just as Dean pulled his black boxer briefs over his hips. She whined dramatically. "Damn, why do I always miss the show?"

Dean turned and gave her a confused look, "Huh?"

She moved toward him. "You always manage to cover that sexy ass before I get back into the room." She winked at him. "I mean really...You couldn't take just a few more seconds to get dressed?"

He snorted. "You call this dressed?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and landed a loud slap on his ass as she walked past him. "Well, you sure as hell aren't naked, baby."

Dean raised an eyebrow and leaned close, his head dipping so that his lips brushed her hair. "You do know I'm not the only one with a sexy ass...right?"

Stephanie shivered and leaned toward him. "Really?" She smiled as she tilted her head to look up at him. "Someone else has a nice ass?"

Dean smiled as he nodded. One finger picked up a long strand of hair that had settled on her shoulder. He let it run over his finger and watched as it slipped from his hand to fall against her breast. It curled at her nipple and his breath caught. "Yeah." He bent lower, lips by her ear. He exhaled and watched the goose bumps prickle her arms before straightening with a smile. "Sammy has buns of steel..." He motioned to his brother. "Come on Sam, show her that hot rear end of yours!"

Sam's head came up and he chuckled. "Dean?"

Stephanie shoved away from Dean with a gasp and a mumbled, "Jerk."

Dean laughed and looked to his brother. "Yeah?"

"Is there a particular reason for you knowing how sexy my ass is?"

Dean glared. "Shit, Sam...I was just trying to lighten things up."

Sam stretched and nodded as he yawned. "Well, next time someone thinks we're gay...don't go blaming it on me."

Dean snatched the pillow from the foot of his bed, hurling it at Sam's head as he smirked. "Is you're fault, Samantha."

Stephanie snorted when Sam gaped at his brother.

He snatched up the pillow and flung it back. "What happened the last time you threw pillows, Dean?"

Dean caught the pillow and frowned at his brother. "Hang on; it wasn't me who started that one." He pointed to Stephanie. "Blame miss-pop-a-stitch over there." He stretched out on his bed and shoved the pillow beneath his head, giving Sam an annoyed glare. "Fine, I'll just go back to sleep then. Bitch."

Sam sighed in relief. "Couldn't agree more." He moved to his bed and sat down. "Jerk."

Stephanie shook her head and moved between the beds before she sank down onto the one she shared with Dean. She cocked her head to the side and watched as Sam took his watch off.

She nudged his foot with hers. "You know he's right though?" She rolled her stiff neck on her shoulders and smiled.

"About what?" Sam adjusted his pillows.

"You do have a nice ass." Stephanie said with a wink. "I mean it's almost better than his."

"The hell it is." Dean half mumbled from his lounging position, "But I'll let that slide, if you two shut up and let me sleep."

Stephanie smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on Dean's forehead. "Stop whining." She lay down next to him and pulled the covers up to the top of her hips. "It's just not sexy."

Dean snorted and rolled over pulling the blankets with him. "Yeah, and puking your guts up earlier was sexier than hell, sweetheart."

Stephanie smiled and snuggled down beside Dean, her lips near his ear. "I drank, puked and then I had to take a bath." She bit gently at his ear before whispering. "And don't tell me you didn't think that was sexy."

Dean bit back his groan, covering it by clearing his throat. He turned his head and gave her the full on glare of warning, just as Sam cleared his throat loudly.

Sam waited until his brother looked at him before speaking. "Is it safe for me to turn the lights out? Or are you gonna be goin' for her panties the second they are?"

Stephanie threw her head back and laughed while Dean glowered at his brother.

Sam smiled and held his hands up in surrender at Dean. He feared daggers or flames might start shooting from his brother's eyes. "Sorry, man. I just couldn't resist."

Dean sighed and let his head flop against the pillow. "Fine, can we _please_ go to sleep now?"

Stephanie snorted and snuggled down into the mattress, making herself comfortable. "Yes, dear."

************************************************************

Dean felt his weight shift slightly and opened his eyes. Stephanie was crawling back in her side of the bed with her i-Pod, she didn't even notice him. He watched as she leaned against the pillows that held her propped up in a lounging position. She slipped the earbuds in and pressed a few buttons.

The corners of Dean's lips turned up slightly when a huge smile slowly spread across her face as she nodded to the music. It was the smile she never let anyone see, the one that made her eyes sparkle and made the world seem brighter. He'd only seen it once before; when she ran to hug Bobby goodbye a few days ago.

Dean watched her lips move to the words. He watched as she pulled her tongue across her bottom lip and her mouth fell open in an 'O', while her eyes slipped closed. Occasionally, her eyebrows pulled together as emotion crossed her face, but when she tilted her head back, exposing the muscle of her neck, Dean's breath caught. She was completely caught up in the music and he found himself mesmerized.

He watched as her expression morphed; the smile fell and hurt, then sadness rose in its place. Dean watched her shake her head even as a lone tear slid down her left cheek.

Dean caught the tear with the pad of his thumb and then smiled when Stephanie jumped. He sat up when she pulled the buds from her ears. His fingers trailed down her shoulder. "You alright?"

She glared. "Well fuck, you just scared me near to death, but yeah."

Dean's eyebrows furled. "So then, what's with the waterworks wake up call?"

She shrugged. "Nothing...just thinking about things is all"

Dean watched her face, unsure if he should push. "And what thoughts are making you all teary eyed?"

She shook her head. "I feel bad, I need to apologize." She shrugged. "So, I'm sorry."

Dean stared at her in confusion. "Huh?" He cocked his head wondering if she'd been drinking while he was asleep. "Sorry about what?"

She looked down at him and bit her lip while she played with the controls on her iPod. "What happened earlier with Sam."

He made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat as he sat up to lean against the headboard. "You know what? Don't worry about it."

Stephanie shook her head. "Yeah, but I_ am_ sorry. I shouldn'ta done it, but it's the reason I did it that I'm most sorry for." She looked up at him sheepishly. "I was wrong, Dean."

Dean sighed and dragged a finger over the top of her hand, a light touch that followed the line of her fingers. "So…why'd you do it?"

Stephanie held her breath as his finger drifted to her palm and he traced lines and circles over the skin there. "Because…because I knew you were watching. I wanted you jealous and pissed." His fingers traced to the sensitive skin on the underside of her wrist and she swallowed thickly. "I was trying to send a message that if you were too scared to do anything Sam might not be." The fingers left her skin and she looked up at him again. "I used Sam and that was really wrong of me."

Dean cleared his throat. "Tell you what. You promise not to do it again and you're forgiven." He flashed a smile.

She nodded. "I promise." She smiled and traced shapes on the sheet.

There was an easy silence for a minute and Dean watched emotions cross Stephanie's face. Then she smiled. It was a soft, sensual smile and it hit him low and hard. He shifted and nudged her arm. "Now what're you thinkin' about?"

She smiled again before speaking soft, almost at a whisper. "Whiskey and chocolate."

Dean stared at her in confusion. "Huh?"

He watched a blush flood her cheeks with pink. She looked up at him through the strands of hair in her face. Then she dropped her eyes to the sheet, her voice quiet, even in the silence of the room. "It's what you taste like."

The corners of Dean's mouth tipped up. "Really, whiskey and chocolate? It could be worse." His smile widened.

She looked up to him and nodded shyly. "Well, Sam tastes like coffee and cinnamon."

He held up his hand. "Whoa…really I didn't need to know that…"

Stephanie moved closer and shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I like whiskey and chocolate better...it's smooth and sweet, makes my mind all fuzzy, makes me feel warm inside..." Her eyes dropped to his lips and she leaned in closer.

Dean's hand found her shoulder. "Hey, what're you doing?" He watched her wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and he struggled to remember he wasn't supposed to want her, it was wrong.

Her voice was husky. "I wanna taste whiskey and chocolate again."

Dean smiled and leaned close, his mouth hovered above Stephanie's before moving to her ear. "Mmm, know what? I have a bottle of Jack and a Hershey bar in my duffle." He chuckled when she cursed under her breath. "I'm sure there's enough there to um...satisfy your craving."

Stephanie bit his ear, tugging lightly on the tender lobe. "There'll never be enough to satisfy my craving." She slid across the bed and straddled his lap. "I'll always want more."

Dean's hands found her hips as she pressed down on his heavy cock through the blanket. His breath hissed out, "Damn."

She smiled and rocked against him. Her eyebrow rose. "You craving something now, too?"

Dean leaned his head back and groaned before meeting her eyes again. "I think you know the answer to that."

Stephanie rested her hands on his shoulders and dipped her mouth to his. "Please..." She breathed out even as she felt one of his large hands slide to her neck.

"You're gonna kill me..." Dean ground out and pulled her lips to his. His tongue pushed into her mouth and stroked along hers as her nails curled into his shoulders.

Stephanie moaned and her arms slid around Dean to pull him tightly against her chest. She could feel the pounding of his heart against hers as she slid her tongue heatedly against his.

Dean sat forward and devoured her mouth. A short moan slipped from his throat when Stephanie's legs wrapped around his hips. One hand moved into her hair, slanting her head so he could kiss her deeper. He felt her rock against him and he gave a short, sharp yank to her hair, pulling her lips from his. "Sam's sleepin' over there baby and we're playing with fire." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "You keep movin' like that and I can't be responsible for what happens."

Stephanie's fingers traced over his cheek and lips as she shuddered. "I don't want you to be responsible, Dean…" She rocked forward again. "Pretty damn sure I've told you that too."

He growled against her collarbone when her nails scraped over his shoulders. He pulled down on her hair, arching her neck. Her head pulled back away from him and her chest thrust toward him. He leaned in, bit gently at her throat and his eyes drifted shut when he felt her purr vibrate against his lips. He smiled and bit harder making her shudder and gasp. He couldn't help thrusting up against her, his hand pulling sharply on her hair as he leaned her further back to support her weight on his arm. Roughly he kissed down into the deep V of the button down shirt she'd pulled on earlier.

The sharp pain from Dean's hand in her hair only added to the pressure between her legs and his mouth trailing down between her breasts made her crazy. She moved against him and then bit her lip to keep from moaning when one of his hands slipped under the shirt to find skin.

Long fingers teased over the soft skin of her belly and then up her side. Her muscles rippled beneath his touch and then his hand slid up her side and over her stitches a little too fast and with a little too much pressure. Dean stopped when Stephanie's breath left her in a pained hiss.

Dean pulled back as he pulled his hand from under her shirt. "Shit Steph, I'm sorry…"

She saw the resigned look in Dean's eyes. She nodded. "For hurting me?"

Dean sighed and dropped his eyes. "Steph, it's just...I-"

Stephanie cut him off with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You're sudden attack of conscience, got it." She leaned back, gripped his shoulders and unwound her legs from him, going back to straddling him. Then she pushed him backward roughly, landing him flat on the bed.

She bit her lip and watched his face as a solution suddenly came to her. She wasn't angry at him, just frustrated, yet she managed to smile down at him. "What if...?"

Dean stared up at her with his eyebrow arched high. He shook his head. "What if, what?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, don't fret, next chappie picks up where this one left off, no missing pieces. Let me know what you thought of this one, I didn't get as many reviews last chapter as usual...I was dissapointed. :(


	34. Making Deals and Future Promises

**Disclaimer:** Ok, don't own Supernatural or the Winchesters, Just Steph, my fantasies and dreams that involve the boys. Yummy!

**A/N:** Ok, so technically it's friday, not thursday, but gimme a break, me busy little girl. lol. I'm sure this chap makes up for the tardiness, let me know if it does.

SciFiRN; couldn't do ANYTHING without you woman. This story and school included. You're awesome.

* * *

Stephanie leaned in and asked quietly. "What if, we make a deal?"

Dean cocked his head to the side, waiting to hear the terms.

She ran her fingertips along the valley between his pecs. She bit her lip and watched as Dean smiled. "If you give me something every now and then..." She paused, slicked her tongue along her lips before worrying it again with her teeth and then finished her thought. "I promise not to push for things to go farther than they have. Deal?"

Dean smiled and nodded slowly as he teased her hipbones with the pads of this thumbs. "I think I can agree to those terms, but the deal isn't final until we kiss." He sat up suddenly and claimed her mouth almost roughly.

Dean felt Stephanie smile the second their lips met. Her tounge worked it's way between his lips and against his, keeping the quick, needy pace he was setting.

She couldn't help the small desperate giggle that slipped past her lips as Dean pulled her against his chest.

He laid back, bringing her down onto the bed on top of him and then in one swift movement he had her beneath him.

Dean smiled down at her wickedly as he brushed hair from her eyes. "Still craving whiskey and chocolate?" He asked hoarsly.

Stephanie tangled her fingers in his short hair, smiling up at him. "Always." She gently guided his head down toward hers. Her lips found his; she set a slow, languid pace, tasting every part of his mouth and then sighing into the kiss when her senses flooded with it.

Dean pulled back and looked down at the young girl beneath him. "I give you something and you don't push...that's the deal right?"

Stephanie nodded and bit her lip.

Dean smiled and pressed her hands to the bed on either side of her head. "Then we play by my rules." He placed a kiss on her nose and then straddled her hips. "Hands stay there or I stop."

Stephanie shuddered as her eyes went wide.

"Think you can handle that?" His voice was husky and he smiled when she whimpered. "Good." He stared down at her, a sexy smile spread on his face when he saw the light marks he left on her throat. He brushed the darkest with his thumb.

Stephanie moaned, remembering his mouth on her throat and she lifted her hips, pressing against his thick erection.

Dean lifted his hand and shook his head as he pressed down gently against her hips. "No. Stay still." He smirked when she pouted and then he bent his head and kissed her gently. His tongue teasing over her lips until she kissed him back.

Stephanie's breath caught and she moaned her frustration into his mouth. She lifted her right hand toward his head and then remembering, she dropped it back to the bed. Dean's hand moved to her breast and teased her nipple through her shirt making heat rush through her. She pulled her mouth from his. "Please...Dean, god this is torture." She whimpered softly, almost sobbing into his neck.

Dean pulled back and smiled down at her. His eyebrow rose and his voice was velvet smooth when he chuckled. "You know I really just wanted to see how good you could be for me." He looked into her eyes. "But you complained, so let me show you what torture really is."

Stephanie groaned. "Come on, Dean...please..."

Dean shook his head, fingers drifting lightly over her cheek and down her throat. "Stay still."

She groaned, "Fine...staying still." She dropped her head and turned it to the side.

Dean bent to her neck. His tongue trailed over her jaw to her ear and he bit gently. When she squirmed and moaned beneath him he added more pressure and tugged on the tender shell.

Stephanie struggled to stay quiet and still, but it was getting difficult. She wriggled against him and her fingers curled into the pillow below her.

Dean's teeth dragged down her throat to one of the marks he left earlier and he bit harshly, smiling when she gasped below him. He was rock hard and he couldn't help grinding down against her.

Dean slowly dragged his lips up her jaw, lips by her ear and he couldn't resist pressing the hard length of his cock against her once again. "Fuck, that's so hot, baby." His lips returned to her neck and he kissed the quickly bruising mark. "How you want my mark on you." He licked lightly over the tender area. "My teeth biting hard, making you whimper." He sucked over the bruise then looked up at her, caught her eyes. "You fuckin' love it, don't you? Bet you're so wet for me right now."

Stephanie squirmed beneath him and whimpered as she moved up against him. "Yes...god, please..."

He chuckled softly and slid a hand up to cup her breast. He pulled at her nipple through her shirt, twisting gently. He groaned when her eyes dropped shut. He whispered hoarsly, "Please what, Stephanie? What're you begging me for?"

Stephanie whimpered and tossed her head side to side as she gasped for breath. "Anything Dean, whatever you'll give me. Fuck, just..." Her eyes slipped closed and she moaned quietly. "Let me fucking move, please."

Dean lifted his head and checked on his brother. Sam was sprawled on his belly, head turned to the side away from them. Then he turned back to Stephanie with a sexy smile.

His head moved to her ear and he let his tongue drag over the shell before he whispered. "If you can stay still for the next minute, I'll let you move."

She shivered and nodded. "Please...I'll do it..."

He pressed a kiss just below her ear. "You promise, no matter what, not to move?"

She closed her eyes, tears of frustration burning against her eyelids. "Yes...damnit, Dean."

He slid from her hips and stretched out on his side next to her. "Stay."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I'm a dog or something."

Dean chuckled as his hand drifted over her throat and to her breasts. He slid his calloused fingers under the shirt and teased her nipples before moving lower. He found the soft flesh of her stomach and twirled his finger into her belly button.

Stephanie inhaled sharply, muscles pulling away from the ticklish touch. She grit her teeth and bit back the moan. She struggled not to wiggle away from his hand.

Dean watched her struggle and let his hand move lower. Fingers teasing over the band of her panties and he bit back a moan as he watched her muscles quiver under his hand. "Still holdin' on?" His voice was raspy and he swallowed. "Gonna make it?"

"Thirty...seconds...fuck..." She ground out in a harsh whisper. "Make it good, Winchester."

Dean couldn't help but press a kiss beside her belly button. He lifted his head and watched her face. "So stubborn, baby...but I'm not done." His strong fingers slid into her panties and down over her smooth, smooth flesh. He felt her thighs quiver and he watched knowingly. "God, you know how hot it is that you shave...fuck..."

Two fingers slid across her clit and then inside. "So hot...so wet and so damn tight...shit..." He ground out as his eyes slipped closed. He found his mind finishing what he wouldn't let himself say out loud: _I wanna be inside you so damn bad. _

Stephanie gasped at the sudden intrusion and breathed out to relax around his fingers. Then his fingers moved. She moaned and almost gave in to the overwhelming urge to lift her hips. Her eyes shot open, she caught his gaze. "Fifteen...seconds." She panted out as her eyes drifted closed again.

Even as she spoke, Dean was removing his hand. He watched her face, smiled and lifted his, now wet, fingers to his mouth. "Look at me Steph..." When her eyes found his and he saw her need he groaned. "I'm gonna taste you, baby." He brushed his fingers against his lips and paused. "Fuck, I need to taste you." Then he touched his fingers to his tongue. His eyes slid shut as the desire to bury himself inside her made him almost reckless with lust.

Stephanie watched his fingers slide into his mouth just before she ended her mental countdown. Her breath caught and every muscle tensed. She moaned in frustration, "Finally." She moved suddenly, rolling into Dean and forcing him onto his back. Her mouth on his in a millisecond.

She moaned into Dean's mouth. She could taste herself on his tounge and it made her shudder. Stephanie pulled back, straddling his hips.

Dean stared up at her with glazed eyes, smiled and licked his lips. "Can you taste yourself, Steph? Taste what I do to you?" His hands drifted over her shoulders and trailed lightly down her back to knead her ass. "Does that get you hot?" Dean brought his fingers to her mouth and dragged them over her bottom lip. "God, it makes me so hard."

Stephanie gave Dean a wicked smirk and gripped his wrist. She held Dean's wide gaze as she opened her mouth. Her tongue circled his fingers before she took his two fingers deep inside.

Dean's eyes fell half closed and when her tongue swirled as she sucked he moaned weakly. He saw the raw lust in her eyes as she pulled his fingers in and out of her mouth, her tounge darting around his fingers.

She sucked hard, thoroughly fucking her mouth with his fingers.

Dean thought he would lose his mind. His eyes drifted shut, he groaned as he thrust against her, making her gasp and release his fingers.

Stephanie's eyes drifted closed as she rocked down against Dean's cock, pressing herself over him and sliding the length of him against the cotton of her panties, even through the fabric of his briefs. Using the friction to fan the flame he'd lit inside her. Her hands rested on his chest and she opened her eyes as she slid over him again.

Dean gasped and his eyes slid open. Her mouth was open in a gentle "Oh" and he lifted his hand to her lips. "God Steph, your mouth...so fuckin' perfect..."

Dean's thumb traced her lower lip. "The things I imagine that mouth doing...."

She smiled down at him and caught his thumb between her teeth. She bit, soothed it with her tongue and then sat back. She smiled down at him. "Really, like what?"

His eyes almost rolled back into his head at his thoughts. "Dirty things...beautiful things..." His hands moved to her hips and he thrust up against the full curve of her ass making her whimper. "Things that might be illegal in several states...fuck Steph..." He sat up, tangled his hand roughly into her hair and kissed her hard.

Stephanie moaned into the kiss. Dean's tongue and teeth forced a rush of lust straight through her belly to settle heavy between her legs. She shivered and slid her tongue with his as they each battled for control.

Dean tore his mouth from Stephanie's. His hands held her head as he kissed his way to her ear. His teeth grazed down her jaw as his hands moved down her shoulders to her chest. His fingers teased her nipples through the material of the shirt she was wearing. He groaned as he slid the buttons open. The shirt looked much better on her. He figured he might make her wear it every night.

Dean moved to spread the shirt open but Stephanie's hands caught his, keeping the material closed. She smiled at him, the low tone of her voice sending a shiver up his spine. "You wanna see me, Dean? That what you want?"

He smirked at her, but kept his hands where they were. "Not as much as you want me." He thrust his aching cock against her perfect ass just to prove his point; succeeding in making her squirm above him.

She whimpered, a small sound, so soft it was barely a breath and she bit her lip in frustration. They both knew he was right.

She moaned when he moved again, "Oh god, Dean." Her hands fell from his. "Damn you, you know you're right, don't you." She smiled at his smirk and watched the cocky nod of his head.

Her hands moved back to his chest. "Smug bastard."

He slowly opened the shirt, but didn't push it from her shoulders. He simply stared, and let the tips of his calloused fingers drift over her tight nipples. He bit back a groan when she whimpered then he moved his mouth close to her ear. His voice was so low and so dangerous. "Fuck baby, I want you so bad...you're making this so damn hard for me."

He cupped her breasts, and tugged on her nipples as his mouth moved lower and over her collarbone.

Stephanie rocked down against him, feeling his hard cock quiver against her ass. "Yeah..." She moved against him again and flashed him her wicked smile. "I feel how _hard_ I'm makin' it for you, Dean."

He thrust up against her with a breathless moan. "I mean it Steph...fuck, I can barely think straight..." He thrust against her again as his mouth slid to her breast. "Sadistic torture...that's what you're doing to me." He pulled her nipple into his mouth and tugged with his teeth.

Stephanie threw her head back and moaned quietly. Pure electric pleasure shot low in her belly and when Dean bit harshly on her nipple she gasped. Her eyes found his and she rocked against him again, smiling devilishly when he whimpered and let her nipple slide from between his teeth. Her voice was low as she held his gaze. "Payback's a bitch, Dean."

Stephanie gripped his shoulders and gave a firm shove, effectivly sending Dean flying back onto the mattress. Then she laid out on top of him and smiled as her bottom lip dragged over his. "Member all that torture you just put me through?"

When Dean didn't answer she licked his lip before sucking it into her mouth, and nibbling it with her teeth.

Dean moaned and nodded.

She smiled and kissed him, pulling back when he tried to slide his tounge inside. She met his eyes, letting him see the michevous glint in hers. "Well, it's my turn."

He groaned, knowing that whatever she had planned was going to be hard for him to deny her. He knew he wanted it at least as much as, if not more than she did.

At first Stephanie just sat back, lip pulled between her teeth and looked at him. His black pupils blown so wide there was almost no green left. She took in his stubbled chin and she couldn't help but smile at the pitiful, needy look on his face. Her eyes travelled lower to the expanse of muscles across his chest and lower.

Stephanie smiled and leaned down to kiss his plump lips, sliding her tounge inside to tangle heatedly with his. When Dean moaned and cupped her ass she broke away with an evil grin and worked her way across his stubbled jaw then down his neck; sucking and licking along the muscles there. Then she nibbled and sucked at the muscle of his neck only pausing to lick over the small nips she left. She sat up and gave him a wicked smile. "What does that do for you?" Her fingers moved down his neck, light touches to his clavicles.

Dean moaned and reached for her, levering himself into a sitting position, but was suddenly down flat on the bed. He stared up at Stephanie, eyes glazed and needy.

"Tsk-tsk.." She smiled down at him, her palms planted in the center of his chest as she leaned forward. Her mouth was close to his, breath blowing hotly over his face. "It's my turn, Dean...my turn." She bent to his neck and kissed under his jaw and then over his adam's apple and the small, shallow hollow of his throat.

Dean's grip tightened on her hips. "Damn...Steph..."

Small sharp nips of her teeth teased over his upper chest and down to his flat nipples. She glanced up at his face and shivered at the intensity of the desire she saw in his eyes.

One hand found her hair and massaged into her scalp as she moved her mouth over his chest. He was near to bursting. His cock so thick and heavy he thought he would die very soon. When the tip of her tongue darted over his hardened nipple he moaned and arched up into her mouth.

He tasted of sweat and man mixed with a slight hint of his deodorant and leather. She couldn't help dragging her teeth over his nipples while her fingers played with the other. She bit and sucked and teased with nails and mouth until she couldn't stand it anymore. She had gotten herself so hot. She took a deep breath and sat back.

Dean groaned and arched up against her. One hand on her hip and his other tracing down her shoulder.

She smiled smugly down at him. "How's that feel, Dean? I mean turn-around, fair play and all?"

"Fuck turn-around..." He groaned and panted, "Screw fair play...this is about you torturing me." He couldn't help thrusting against her. His eyes found hers, "Just remember, this doesn't end here..." He bit back a groan. "Eventually you're letting me go and when you do...." He flashed her a desperate smile. "I'll make you regret you ever made me beg."

She grinned back and pressed down, rubbing against him. Her words were a moan, "Is that a promise?"

Dean brushed hair gently from her face and groaned when she ground down against him again. "It's a fuckin' guarantee."

The words were simple but something about the tone of his voice sent shivers down Stephanie's spine. She rocked against him. Her voice wavered when she spoke. "I'm holding you to it."

Dean whimpered and moved up against Stephanie, his hands gripping her hips. "You want a promise?"

She teased her nails sharply across his nipples and when he squirmed she smiled and lowered her head to his ear. "You like that don't you?" She shivered and pressed her nails into his pecs, leaving little cresents behind and then she dragged her nails down his chest.

Dean sucked in a sudden breath at the sharp pain and groaned. "You didn't answer me, Steph. You want me to promise you something?"

Stephanie smiled and nodded as she scored red lines down his chest and along his sides, nodding in satisfaction when his muscles rippled. "Yeah, tell me."

Dean caught her hands and sat up, holding her hands still between them. He caught her eyes. "The day you turn eighteen..." He dropped her hands and brushed a finger over her lip. "As soon as you're eighteen, I'll fuck your brains out." He kissed her hard and thrust up against her before suddenly pulling back. "How's that for a promise?"

Stephanie smiled and sat back arching her eyebrow. She licked her lips and purred as she slid her hand into his briefs. "Any chance you'll honor that promise a little early?"

An almost painful sound hissed from between Dean's clenched teeth and he couldn't help moving into her palm as she stroked him. There was an inward battle between what he wanted and what he thought was right. His eyes drifted closed and then he forced himself to move. He grabbed her hand and pulled it from his briefs. He shook his head. "I can't."

Stephanie sighed and nodded as she gripped Dean's hand. She traced a finger over his cheek as she smiled wistfully. "Can't fault me for trying."

His eyebrow rose, "Just like that? A sigh, smile and nod? No whining or pillow beating? No threats to neuter me?"

She shook her head. "Nope. We have a deal, remember? You kept your part, so I'll keep mine."

Stephanie leaned forward and kissed Dean's cheek before she moved off to lie beside him. She growled in her throat and folded her hands over her belly. Her eyes drifted shut as she tried to pretend that he wasn't beside her. She tired to ignore that fact that he was rock hard and warm and that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Her breathing was erratic and moist heat settled in her belly.

"Fuck..." She whispered petulently under her breath.

Dean smiled knowingly. Knowingly because his hard cock was throbbing and all thoughts of sleep were gone. He pushed himself up and to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie sat up and glared at him.

He stood and moved to the end of the bed before half turning to look at her. His voice was quiet and he motioned downward. "I have something to take care of." He moved toward the bathroom.

Stephanie gasped, her mouth open as she stared. "Motherfuck..."

The bathroom door clicked gently and she glanced to Sam. His breathing was still regular and his head turned away. She flopped back onto the bed and pulled the sheet over her. She sighed as her hand slid into her panties.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I'm waiting...lol. Tell me what ya thought. Did it make up for the lateness? lol


	35. Old Friends and Old Memories

**Disclaimer:** Only own Stephanie, no Winchesters, no show, no hotness. lol

**A/N:** Ok, honestly you guys almost didn't get a chapter tonite, been very sick and that bed almost felt too good to leave, but I need to write and you guys need this chapter. SO...I gave you some length because I write things in such a drawn out way that 2,000 words don't get you too far. I can't do this all the time though. lol. I'll run out of chapters on you.

SciFiRN; I love you darlin' you help so much with everything.

Ok guys, enjoy.

* * *

Stephanie shook her head as Dean literally cleared the counter by the sink with his arm, dumping everything into his shaving bag. She jumped up to save her toothbrush before it followed his razor and comb into its dark depths. "Dude, this is mine and that is gross by the way." She laughed when Dean shrugged, then looked back an the empty countertop. "Where's my shit?"

Dean raised the bag toward her. "Probably in here."

Stephanie groaned and snatched the bag from him, digging inside. "Yes, because I want my deoderant, toothpaste and all my other crap to be dumped in here so I'll never see it again."

She dropped the bag on the countertop with a thump. She fumbled around inside for a while before bumping the back of her hand into something sticky. Parting the bag to get a better look she snorted, lifting the item out. "What use the last of it earlier when you had, 'something to take care of'?"

Dean turned from the tub with his shampoo bottle in hand. He faced the smirking girl as she held up an empty bottle of lube.

Dean rolled his eyes, pulled the bottle from her hand and dropped it into the trashcan. He shoved the shampoo into his bag, pulled it from the counter and then winked. "Wouldn't you like to know..." He turned and exited the bathroom, Stephanie following.

She snatcched the bag from his hand. "Hey wait, my stuff's still in there." Stephanie moved to the bed, bag in hand and sorted through it. She pulled out her things, growling under her breath about how nasty it was. Then she zipped it shut.

"Hey, catch." She threw the bag toward Dean.

Sam chose that exact second to walk through the door and the bag nailed him in the chest.

"What the hell?" Instinctively Sam caught the object and glared as Stephanie got all sheepish. He rubbed at his sternum. "You two are like five year olds." He moved to the bed and dropped the bag into Dean's duffle. "Can't leave you alone for two minutes without you finding trouble."

Stephanie snorted and moved to Sam. She rubbed his chest and looked up at him mischieviously. "Want me to kiss it better, Sam?"

Dean was suddenly shouldering between them and pulling his duffle from the bed. "Can we just get the hell out of here now?"

Dean sent Stephanie a knowing look before shouldering his duffle and heading out to the car. Sam grabbed his own duffel and followed.

Stephanie held back for a minute taking a minute of quiet to run through her mind, trying not to forget anything. Satasfied that she wasn't, she tossed the key on the table and walked out the door.

She made it to the door of the Impala, hand on the handle before it hit her. "Shit!" She turned and ran back in the room.

Dean snorted when she left. "Girl can't remember a damn thing."

Stephanie ran in the bathroom and grabbed her apple shampoo and conditioner. Then, she took a minute to look around the bathroom, to make sure she didn't forget anything else.

Stephanie sighed and exited the bathroom only to pause when she noticed something strange on her pillow. She furled her eyebrows and moved closer.

When she moved close enough to see what it was she was completly confused. It was the flower-halo she'd made for Cristalin the day before. She reached forward and picked up the halo, petals falling off the dry flowers when she touched them.

Stephanie suddenly felt she wasn't alone and she turned expecting to see Sam or Dean. No one was there. She could still sense something, something that didn't belong, something that wasn't part of this world. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel evil.

A soft warm breeze blew through the room. It brushed against her face and she would have sworn she heard a childish giggle. The breeze built and something took shape beside the bed just as the door shut with a loud slam.

Stephanie reacted. She pulled her gun and backed up to the wall, taking a defensible stance, but when the presence finally took its full form beside the bed, Stephanie lowered the weapon. She smiled, feeling no threat in the least.

Sam heard a door slam and glanced in his mirror. His eyebrows furled when he saw their door was now shut. "Dean, somethin's up."

Dean followed Sam's head jerk toward the motel room door. "What the hell?" He got out of the car and moved to the window while Sam stopped at the trunk.

Dean looked in through the window, adrenaline shooting up his spine. He turned back toward the car to find Sam already tossing him his loaded shotgun. "Damn it, she's in there with a fuckin' ghost." He moved to the door, ready to kick it in.

Sam moved to look through the window himself. "Wait, Dean. Hold up."

Dean stopped and glared at his brother. "You can't be serious!"

Sam grabbed his brother by his shirt and drug him back to the window. "Look. Does it look like she's in danger, scared, or hurt to you?"

Dean studied Stephanie's expressions and movements. She didn't look scared at all, she looked completly calm.

"I've been waiting for the right time to talk to you." The voice was slightly eerie, but soothing.

Stephanie smiled and tucked her gun back in her jeans. "You're Kearley's youngest daughter. Why didn't you tell me?"

Cristalin shook her head, blonde curls swaying slowly. "You either wouldn't have believed me or would've sent me away. I needed your trust."

Stephanie looked back, confused. "Why? I mean why me?"

Cristalin smiled and moved closer. "I needed to be sure you could kill his spirit and send him to hell. That you had the....requirements."

Stephanie's eyes widened in shock as pain settled over her features. Her voice was broken and small. "How did you know about that?"

Cristalin stepped forward and touched her hand to Stephanie's forhead.

Stephanie gazed into the smaller girl's eyes. A fierce, white hot pain shot through her head and her vision shifted. Images, quick and fleeting flashed through her thoughts.

A girl about her age, standing in an old kitchen was grabbed and backhanded by a man. She fell to the floor begging, weeping and pleading him to stop.

Another shift, new images and the pain in her head expanded.

The same girl, now in the same kitchen, being raped by the man that hit her. The girl cried on the floor under him, begging him to stop, telling him that it hurt.

The images faded and shifted once more, moving much more rapidly now.

Stephanie saw the girl, now pregnant, wandering through the woods, crying...the rapist was hung as the town cheered. Then the girl was living with an old hag in the woods, learning from her...learning to become a witch.

Stephanie groaned and bent over as the pain intensified behind her eyes. She gagged as bile rose in her throat. New images, this time she saw herself, at that party three years ago. She tried to voice a protest, she knew what was coming, but all she could do was groan and grab the side of her head. The pain in her head made it too difficult to speak. She was forced to watch as her fourteen year old self was raped in her own kitchen.

Her head was splitting now, she fell to her knees, unable to hold her weight anymore. She panted and swallowed. Blood ran from her nose as she grasped her head and groaned in pain.

Dean watched through the window, totally shocked when he heard Stephanie groan and grab her head in pain. He growled in the back of his throat when she fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

He was pissed when he turned and pushed Sam out of his way. "Not in danger. I oughta kick your ass, Sam."

He moved to the door and landed a kick by the door knob, but the door didn't budge. He jerked his head at Sam and then together they kicked at the door. The door splintered along the lowest hinge and the lock broke. The door swung open crookedly and the boys moved cautiously inside.

Stephanie turned to face them, forcing herself up from her knees, one hand still holding her head. Her face was masked in obvious pain. She moved to stand between the boys and the little girl. "No...it's okay...don't shoot her."

Dean glared, refusing to lower his shotgun. "The fuck you mean 'don't shoot her'? Why the hell not?"

Stephanie panted and tried not to passout, the sudden ability to see the present again instead of the past was taking some getting used to. "I mean don't fucking shoot her. She didn't hurt me."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, I can see that."

Sam caught Stephanie's arm when she swayed on her feet. He moved a step closer, so she could lean against his side. "You alright?"

Stephanie smiled up at him as she wiped the blood from her nose. She was grateful for the support. She nodded and glanced over to Dean. "She was just showing me something." She looked over to the ghost. "She wasn't trying to hurt me."

Dean shot Sam a disapproving look, the gun dropping an inch, but still pointing at the ghost. "So, what's with the 'Oh, my aching head' look you had going on?"

Stephanie sighed. "It was like a vision and it made my head hurt."

Dean waved the gun over her shoulder and shot her an annoyed look. "She's a ghost Steph. I mean..."

Sam glared and shook his head. "For heaven's sake Dean, you know how visions hurt my head?" He waited until Dean nodded, then he shrugged, "I see no difference."

Dean shook his head and pouted. "Damn it." He rested the gun against his shoulder, still ready to fire if he needed to. He glared in Stephanie's direction and growled. "So help me, she so much as gets floaty and I'll blow her into ectoplasmic bits."

Stephanie smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, Venkman." She caught Dean's smirk as she slowly turned to face young Cristalin.

The girl stared up at Stephanie with big blue eyes. "So, you saw what I showed you? You understand it?"

Stephanie nodded sadly. "I'm guessing that was your sister and your father."

Cristalin shook her head. "No, that was my sister and her rapist. He wasn't our father anymore after that."

Stephanie nodded again, that was understandable.

"You saw the rest of what I showed you?"

Stephanie visably tensed, then nodded. "Yeah, I saw. How did you know that happened to me, though? Only one person knows and he didn't even know when I saw you the other day."

Cristalin looked to Dean and smiled. "I know." She glanced back to Stephanie. "I saw it in your soul. You're marked for life by it. It's part of what makes you so strong...it's made you who you are." Cristalin looked to the floor. "It marked my sister the same way, but it made her weaker, not stronger."

Stephanie dropped her head as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Cristalin took a step toward Stephanie.

Sam stopped Dean with a hand to the shoulder when he tensed and tighened his grip on the shotgun. "Just wait." He said softly, not dropping his hand until Dean visably relaxed.

Cristalin moved closer to Stephanie and reached a small hand up to cup her cheek. She gently wiped the single tear away the best she could with her tiny, ghostly hands. Then she coaxed Stephanie lower. When Stephanie kneeled down to her level she kissed Stephanie's cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for setting me and my sisters free."

Stephanie smiled and nodded at the ghostly child before standing again.

Cristalin stepped back and looked at Dean, then back to Stephanie. "Trust is an important thing, Stephanie. Remember that."

Stephanie smiled and even as she nodded she felt a warm breeze gently blow against her skin. She watched as Cristalin's small form slowly started to fade with the breeze. The was another childish giggle and with a quiet, "Bye" the girl was gone.

Dean sighed and let the shotgun slide from his shoulder. "Ok, now that you're all done pretending to be Jennifer Love Hewitt, do you mind telling me what the hell all that was?"

Stephanie glared at him and picked up her shampoo and conditioner before gently lifting the flower halo from the bed. She walked out the door without saying a word.

Sam watched and then turned to his brother. "Um, my guess would be no."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, I got that impression, thank you." He motioned to the broken door. "We better get the hell gone before someone calls the cops about the door."

Sam nodded. "Not a bad idea."

Dean moved out the door, mumbling under his breath, but loud enough for Sam to hear. "Since when does hunting mean pulling a John Edwards impersonation? Damn spirits needing help crossing over..." He looked at the sky. "Fuck that. We kill 'em. We don't hold their hands while they head to the light."

He yanked open the car door, slid behind the wheel and had the car started as Sam shut his door.

Stephanie let whatever song Dean had playing fade into the background while she gazed out the window and thought about the things she was shown; the things that were said. She tried to put it all together in her head so she could make sense of the visions.

She ran her fingers gently along the halo of dead flowers in her lap until Dean's voice broke through her thoughts.

"You think maybe you could tell us what exactly happened back there?"

She glared at Dean in the rearview mirror. "Are you gonna call me Jennifer Love 'Huge-tits' again?"

He grinned while Sam stifled a laugh. "Hey, if the name fits, sweetheart."

Stephanie gasped and threw a wadded up burger wrapper at him, hitting his ear. "Asshole, since the name fits." Then she sighed and nodded. "What do you wanna know?"

Dean met her eyes in the mirror. "Who she is for starters."

Stephanie tucked some hair behind her ear. "She was Kearly's youngest daughter. Remember when I was on the hill and you called me in so we could leave and I told you I was saying good-bye to the girl up there and you had no idea what I was talking about?"

Dean nodded.

She nodded back and continued. "Well, that was her."

Sam pointed into the backseat. "Is that where the halo's from? I saw those flowers up there?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, I made it for her."

Dean sighed. "Okay, step two: What'd she show you?"

Stephanie leaned her chin on the back of their seat, draping her arms between them. "She showed me her dad knockin' the holy hell out of her oldest sister. Then she showed me him raping her on the kitchen floor while she cried and begged for him to stop."

Dean's eyes flashed to hers in the rearview mirror as he gripped the steering wheel in anger. "Why the fuck do that? We knew she was raped." His eyes went back to the road. "Did she really need to show you?"

Sam was puzzled by Dean's reaction. He chuckled. "Spirits always want us to know exactly what was done to them." He shrugged. "One of those things they tend to do."

Dean turned to glare at his brother. "Yeah, but she didn't need to show her basically the same thing..." Dean caught Stephanie's sad eyes in the mirror and shut up.

She snorted coldly. "No, I got to see that too."

Dean's gaze flew to Stephanie's head as it rested on the seat. "What do you mean? She showed them...I mean shit, she made you experience that again?"

Stephanie nodded. "Only this time I got to watch, rather than have it happen to me." She swallowed the emotion that was suddenly in her throat. "If she would have put me back there...made me feel it as it all happened to me again I don't....I just don't....." Her voice broke with a soft sob.

Dean watched as she began to shiver. He glanced in the mirror and pulled the car to the shoulder. He put the car in park and turned to watch her.

She was trying to stop the shivering by taking deep breaths with her eyes closed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam reach for her arm. He grabbed his brother's wrist, caught his eyes and shook his head. He watched her struggle to regain control of her memories and emotions, knowing that touching her while she wasn't expecting it, would only startle her.

Dean spoke softly, he remembered the best way to approach her from the last time she'd been upset. "Steph?"

She didn't answer him, didn't even acknowledge that she heard him, just continued to shake and breathe.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Steph? You okay?"

Still no answer.

Dean carefully brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it softly with the backs of his fingers, keeping his voice soft and gentle. "Hey, you with me, baby?"

Stephanie opened her eyes, her hand gripping the one on her cheek. She used the contact to ground herself, to remember she was safe. She inhaled sharply and nodded as she cleared her throat.

"I'm okay..." She squeezed his hand and then pressed her lips to his knuckles before letting go. "Thanks."

Dean brushed his thumb against Stephanie's cheekbone and smiled before pulling his hand away. "You sure you're okay?"

Stephanie nodded and cleared her throat as Dean turned back around to start the car.

Dean looked to Sam and caught the confused accusation on his face. The narrowed eyes, the wrinkled forhead and that way he pursed his lips all showed his obvious disapproval. Dean frowned and shook his head. "Later Sammy."

Sam thought about pushing it, but a glance to Stephanie showed it wasn't the right time. He glared at Dean, watching as he started the car, "Fine, but you will explain."

Dean rolled his eyes before pulling back into traffic. Once he was up to speed he adjusted the volume on the radio.

There were about ten minutes of relative quiet in the car. No one spoke, if it wasn't for the radio there would have been silence.

Stephanie rested her head on the seat between them again. Head turned in Sam's direction, she watched as he fisted and unfisted his hands in his lap. She saw the tension in his jaw and his posture and she frowned. "So, Sam; feel left out?"

Sam turned his head and noticed her eyes on his lap. He saw how exhausted and sad she looked and he angled his body to better see her. He nudged her shoulder intent on teasing her into a better mood, "Hey, you still thinking about those size genes?"

She snorted and looked up for a few seconds. "In your dreams, Sammy-boy."

"Yeah, that's not what you said in the closet." He winked and chuckled.

Dean's eyes shot wide and he made a face at his brother. He shook his head, making his brother frown.

Stephanie pouted up at Sam. "Ahh, do you feel left out though Sam?"

Sam was confused for a minute. "What do you mean?"

She caught his eyes for a second before letting them wander over the seat to study the small tears and worn areas between the boys. Her voice was small. "Well, everyone else seems to know what happened to me but you."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean's eyes dart toward her. "Steph, you don't..."

She held up her hand and shook her head tersely. "Do you want the story, Sam?"

Sam swallowed. "Steph, I don't wanna push you or anything-"

She made an irritated sound in the back of her throat, stopping him. Then she sighed. "Simple question; do you want the story?"

He nodded once. "If you wanna tell it."

Dean growled. "Steph, I don't..."

She turned to look at him. She touched his shoulder and smiled sadly. "I'm fine, Dean. Really."

Stephanie turned back to face Sam; well, the seat Sam was sitting on. She still didn't make eye contact. "When I was fourteen I had this party, more like a 30 person get together. Anyway, a friend of mine that I had just started dating came by with his older brother and a few of his brothers friends. He was gettin' a little rough with me on the couch because I wouldn't fuck him so I busted his mouth up pretty good. "

Sam smirked then immediatly set his face straight again. "Deserved it, if you ask me."

Stephanie smiled and continued her quick version of the story. "Yeah, well then his brother and his friends caught me in the kitchen and held me down while he raped me, then they switched and his brother had a turn." She shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal.

Dean piped up; he couldn't resist. He wanted to be sure she didn't leave the best part of the story out and all. "Then she shot 'em."

Sam laughed with Stephanie. "Seriously? Ha!"

She smiled, "Don't get too excited." She shrugged her face. "Was only rock salt."

Dean nuged her with his elbow. "Hey, rock salt hurts. Believe me."

Sam snorted. "Shoulda put a slug or two in that gun and tried again."

Dean pointed to his brother. "See, that's what I said. She said she didn't wanna bury the bodies. So lazy equals rock salt."

Stephanie threw her head back and laughed. "Ok, next time I need a couple bodies buried I'll give you two a call."

Dean nodded once. "That's all I ask."

Dean caught Sam's gaze. His eyes flicked toward Stephanie and then to the space between them as his eyebrows shot up.

Sam rolled his eyes, but let half a smile lift his lips. Dean could be such a jerk, but sometimes he really did have a heart. He nudged Stephanie's arm and pushed newspapers to the floor. "You look tired. Need a pillow?"

Stephanie smiled; she hesitated a couple of seconds and then slid over the seat to settle between the boys. She looked at Sam, sliding up to him as she wrapped her arm around his. "You sure there's enough room up here, Sam?"

Sam's forehead creased. "Yeah, I mean you've sat up here with us before."

She winked at him and snuggled against his arm with a low chuckle. "That was before I knew how much room you...um, occupy."

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "Have I told you you're impossible yet today?"

Stephanie cocked her head pretending to think. "Not yet."

Sam smiled. "Well, you're impossible."

She snorted and pushed his chest playfully, voice teasing. "Such a sweetie, Sam."

Sam grinned and lifted his arm so she could snuggle against him. "Yeah, yeah."

Sam waited a minute before he nudged gently against her, making her lift her head to face him. He gazed sadly into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Steph. About what happened to you."

She smiled sadly at him before she leaned up and captured his lips in a quick, chaste kiss. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiled, nodded a quick nod and then tucked her back against his side.

Dean watched out of the corner of his eye. He gripped the steering wheel and then glanced back to the road. Movement caught his eye and he just managed to see Stephanie kiss Sam right on the lips then settle back against his brother's side.

Dean's foot suddenly pressed heavy on the gas, jerking the heavy car forward almost violently and forcing Sam and Stephanie into the seat.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam bitched, grabbing the door handle and Stephanie as the car accelerated and swerved to the left.

Dean motioned to the highway and smirked. "Had to merge."

Sam grunted and frowned as the car levelled off. "Merge my ass..." He mumbled under his breath, making Stephanie snort at his side.

Dean watched as Sam continued to flirt with Stephanie. He ground his teeth when Stephanie snuggled against his brother and then he caught Sam's gaze with his disapproving glare.

Sam's eyebrow rose and he shook his head, a smile spreading across his face as he turned to look out the window. Sam smothered his chuckle and risked a glance at his brother. Dean was so damned predictable; getting all pissy over imaginary cock blocking.

Sam stroked his hand up her arm, then down again gently. He noticed she was leaning pretty heavily against him, not being gentle with her side. "How's the stitches?"

Stephanie moaned slightly. "Not bad, gettin' used to 'em."

Sam continued to stroke her arm. "Yeah? When we stop I'll check 'em, forgot to before we left." He felt her nod against his side and smiled when he heard her yawn. "How 'bout the brand?"

She grunted tiredly, her words we're slurring from sleep. "S'worse than m'side, but okay."

Sam dropped his voice to a whisper. "What about your arm?"

Stephanie groaned. "mmm."

Sam smiled and dropped his voice lower. "How about your head, that still hurt?"

There was no answer this time as he felt her go limp and heavy against his side. He smiled and shifted her head toward his lap.

Dean watched his brother. "Sam, what the hell are you doin'?"

Sam glared. "Are you serious? She's asleep, I'm laying her down so her neck won't hurt like hell when she wakes up. Get her feet."

Dean rolled his eyes and reached for Stephanie's legs pulling them up to rest on his lap.

Dean watched Sam gently brush hair from Stephanie's face, he let his gaze linger for a moment before looking back to the road.

When he looked back the second time Sam noticed. "What?"

Dean made a surprised noise in the back of his throat as a soft smile touched his lips, "She just, looks so young when she's sleeping."

Sam nodded absently, turning to watch the typical highway landscape of billboards and exit signs fly by. "That's 'cause she is."

The elder hunter sighed. "I know Sammy, I fucking know." The Kansas tape flipped and he hit eject. "Hand me Back in Black, would ya?" Dean pointed to the dash. "It's in the glovebox."

Sam gingerly reached for the compartment and fumbled for the tape, careful to keep Stephanie on his lap. He handed it to his brother.

Dean popped the tape in and smiled as "Hells Bells" started playing. He smiled when Sam frowned. "You may as well get used to it bro, we have a hell of a long drive ahead of us."

Sam nodded and let his head fall against the headrest with a weary sigh. "Yeah, but your music makes it so much longer."

Dean snorted. "House rules, Sammy...house rules..."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok they are now on the road on the way to the new hunt. Guys like this one? Was anyone shocked that Cristalin was a ghost or did all of you figure that out already? lol. Let me know how you liked.


	36. Blacktop's Singing Me to Sleep

**Disclaimer:** Only own Steph and the bed im about to pass out in.

**A/N:** Ok, you guys got a long chappie last time and short this time since this is a mid week update I don't feel bad. Besides, I'm beat and the liquid nails im putting my floor down with is slow drying so I'm sitting on a toolbox and a paint can to post this (don't believe me, ask SciFiRN)...see how much I love you guys.

SciFiRN, I love you and I'm tired and my ass hurts and I have another quiz to do so I'm going to bed honey.

* * *

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked at Sam slumped against the window. He cleared his throat loudly, in an unsuccessful attempt to wake his little brother. He shifted again and sighed as he turned off the radio, which usually brought Sam into consciousness. This time, it didn't work, so Dean resorted to brute force.

He leaned over and flicked his brother's earlobe with his middle finger.

Sam heard Dean chuckle as he jumped, grabbed his ear with one hand and mumbled a sleepy, "Jerk," under his breath.

Dean snorted. "Wakey, wakey, bitch...I need to stretch my legs, take a leak and get some coffee and food; I'm fucking starving." He glanced to the gas gauge, "Sides, we're under quarter of a tank."

Sam snorted and rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, so low on gas plus your empty stomach translates to me being woke up. Great." He sat up a little and looked around, glancing at the outside scenery. "How long we been on the road?"

Dean shrugged. "Let's see...been through two AC/DC albums," He looked to Sam, "Twice, plus Metallica and Triumph. So that's about four hours, maybe a little less."

Sam groaned and stretched carefully, not wanting to wake Stephanie. "Lovely."

Dean rolled his eyes and adjusted Stephanie's feet on his lap when she moved a bit. "Keep it down and do me a favor, Bitch, watch for a fill up station."

Sam snorted. "Whatever, Jerk."

Sam glanced down at the sleeping girl in his lap. He pushed her hair out of the way, revealing her face. Sam smiled. "Can't believe she's still asleep."

Dean risked a glance at her before looking back at the road. "Yeah, keep it down and she'll stay asleep. She didn't get much sleep last night."

Sam continued to play with her hair while he looked to his brother. "What? She keep you up?"

Dean coughed and shook his head with a smirk. "Yeah, she did manage to keep me up for a while." A small smile settled on his lips before he frowned and glanced back to the road. He pointed ahead of them. "What's that sign say, Hawkeye?"

Sam squinted. "Gas and Food, five miles."

"Well, guess that's where we'll be stopping." Dean nodded and adjusted his rearview mirror. "Hope they have burritos. I'm in the mood for burritos."

Sam glared. "No way, I am not letting you eat burritos if we're gonna be stuck in the car for the next twenty four hours." He shook his head. "Hell no."

Sam rested his head against the seat only to stiffen when he felt Stephanie move in his lap. He glanced down and watched slightly amused and shocked as she groaned sleepily and rolled onto her stomach, her nose grazed the fly of his jeans before settling with her face pressed firmly against his package.

Her feet moved across Dean's lap and he gripped the steering wheel, "Whoa...hey..." He glanced at Sam and his eyebrows shot up when he saw Stephanie's face buried in his brother's crotch.

He stifled his chuckle and cocked his head sideways. "Huh, so that's when she does that."

Sam sank into his seat, trying to put as much distance between his junk and the underage mouth as possible. "This is freakishly awkward." He reached down and lifted her head, intent on turning her back the other way whether she liked it or not. He gently slid her hair out of the way and caught sight of something on her neck. He looked at his brother, who seemed to be very amused by this. "She's got a tattoo?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know. Says Bobby had her get it." He shrugged. "I figure he thought ours were so cool he had Steph get one." He winked and then turned back to the road. "You know, she's always falling asleep on her side and wakes up on her stomach." He glanced at his watch. "So, she must turn about four hours in."

Sam shook his head, "So the tat was Bobby's idea?"

Dean nodded. "That's what she said."

Sam lifted Stephanie's head and turned her gently toward the dash and motioned to Dean. "Hey, you think she's comfortable with her feet that way?"

Dean rolled his eyes but reached down and fixed her legs. "I think she'll live, but fine." He adjusted her legs with a sigh.

Sam caught sight of something else when the rest of her body was moved. He pushed her hair away from her neck for a better look. "Jesus, Dean! Look at her neck."

A guilty look settled on Dean's face when he glanced over to see Sam examining the bite marks he'd left.

Sam's finger gently traced one of the marks and he sighed sadly. "Preacher must have bit...." He looked to his brother and stopped mid-sentence. He saw the look on Dean's face and he knew. "Fuck, Dean. It was you?!"

Dean glanced from the road to his brother with guilt on his face. "Sam...I..."

Sam gaped at his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Dean sighed and tried to defend himself. "It was a one time thing, alright Sam."

Sam continued to stare, appalled at his brother. "That don't make it okay, Dean. I mean Jesus, she's seventeen and Bobby's niece for christsakes."

Dean's jaw dropped and his eyes moved to Sam's as he growled. "Funny...kinda like how she was seventeen and Bobby's niece when you felt her up and had your tounge down her throat in the bathroom?"

Sam's eyes widened and a look of complete shock, guilt and a little bit of fear settled on his face. "You know about that?"

Dean's jaw tightened and he nodded. "Yeah, Sam. Saw the whole thing. So get off my ass about this, okay? We both screwed up."

Sam let out a defiant huff. "Yeah, but Dean I kissed her and copped a feel. I didn't watch her get off and then eat her fuckin' neck."

Dean shook his head and laughed indignantly. "I've seen the way you look at her, Sam. So don't you dare try and tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you had the opportunity." He slapped the steering wheel. "Don't even fucking try and deny it."

Sam's hand paused in Stephanie's hair. His brother was right. He couldn't deny it. He found her attractive and he liked her. "Shit Dean, she gets to me sometimes. Hell, I even told you that the other day when you started bullshitin' about 'kosher' thoughts." He looked to his brother as they shared a snorted laugh. "I can't help that she turns me on and the bathroom? You're right. It was wrong." He shook his head and motioned to Stephanie's neck. "But come on man, how 'kosher' were those thoughts?"

Sam glanced to his brother and back to the marks on Stephanie's neck. "Dude, those had to hurt her. What the hell were you thinkin'?"

"It wasn't anything she didn't want." Dean kept his eyes on the road. "I mean it." He caught his brother's eyes and shrugged. "She liked it, Sammy."

Sam's eyes went round. "Fuck, that..." He saw the truth in Dean's eyes and then looked down to Stephanie. She looked so young when she slept and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that's hot man."

Dean snorted and shifted under Stephanie's feet in an attempt to inconspicuously readjust his thickening cock as the memory sent blood to his groin. "You're tellin' me."

Dean glanced to Sam then dropped his gaze to Stephanie and then back to the road with a sigh. "Look, I'm not trying to justify what I did. I fucked up...I know it, but she was upset. She thought we'd think she was dirty, Sam." He shook his head and sighed. "You don't know how bad it really was for her, Sam. The things they said and did....she gave you the sugar coated version, man." His hand moved over her lower leg. "I was just trying to reassure her that we, that I didn't think she was dirty or wrong. I just wanted to help her forget." He shrugged. "I get it was wrong. I was just trying to help her forget for a few minutes."

He got it; his anger shifted from Dean to the bastards who hurt her and made her feel that way. Anger flared behind Sam's eyes. "Damn those assholes." He slapped the dashboard sharply.

Stephanie wriggled in Sam's lap at the sound and Sam made soothing sounds as he played his fingers into her hair. He glanced to Dean and dropped his voice. "I want to fucking hunt them down and gut 'em, Dean."

Dean sighed wearily. "Yeah, you and me both, Sam." He stole a glance at her peaceful, sleeping face. "She didn't deserve that."

Sam nodded and brushed hair from her face. "Shit man, no one deserves that." He glanced back to his brother. "But you're sure there's nothing else between you two?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you getting at?"

Sam pushed his own hair from his face and glanced at his brother. "You know the whole quiet, private moment with the, 'You with me, baby?' thing you did earlier?"

Dean shook his head and snorted. "Yeah, okay, but you're the one she kissed before she fell asleep." He glanced at Sam with one eyebrow arched and he parrotted back. "So, anything going on there, Sammy?"

Sam furled his eyebrows at his brother. "Wha- You're serious?"

Dean's pointed look answered that.

Sam sighed. "No, man. Nothing's goin' on, okay? We're friends. Jesus, this chick's made you paranoid." Sam turned and glared at his brother. "Speaking of which, you never said there wasn't anything between you two." Sam raised his eyebrows at him. "Which would make a hell of a lot of sense right now."

Dean looked to Sam and smiled. "Give me a break Sammy." He shook his head with a smirk. "I mean she's hot and flirty, but she's still just a kid and come on, Sam. You know I like my girls with a bit more experience." He winked and smiled. "We're just babysitting and deep inside you know it."

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think.


	37. Knowing What I Want

**Disclaimer:** I only own Steph, no show and sadly no sexy Winchesters.

**A/N:** Ok, I can never remember how many words are my norm so this is a little short, thought it was longer. Sorry. And it's a tad bit late, I ended up curled up in a friends bed infatuated with Pan's Labyrinth, sorry. Never saw it and it sucked me in. lol. But here it is.

SciFiRN; You help so much, I love you. Hope you have fun tonite!!

* * *

Stephanie's head lay on Sam's lap so that she faced the dashboard. A small sound escaped her throat as Sam continued to tease his fingers through her hair.

Dean turned into the gas station parking lot and pulled up to the first empty pump.

Sam couldn't help lifting Stephanie's hair to massage the tight muscles in her neck. Sam smiled when she moaned sleepily and stirred a bit in his lap.

Dean watched Sam's fingers move over Stephanie's neck and his breath caught in his throat when her foot dragged over his semi-hard cock. He put the car into park. "Come on, Sam; she needs to move."

Sam shot his brother a look and bent over Stephanie's ear. "Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty." He tucked her hair behind her ear and chuckled. "Dean's gotta take a leak."

Stephanie groaned and stretched, purposely digging her heel into Dean's crotch. She hid her smile when he gasped. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, Dean...did I hurt you?"

Dean grunted at her and looked around her to his brother. "Didn't we cover that rule the first time she rode with us, Sam?"

Sam smirked, trying not to smile. "Yeah, pretty sure we did." He glanced to Stephanie and winked. "Guess she's not good at keeping 'em."

Dean glared at his brother and then at Stephanie. "Yeah, I bet." He shook his head and tossed the keys to Sam. "Fill her up with the good stuff, Sammy and check the oil. She was a little low last time I checked." He motioned toward the trunk. "There's some in there."

Sam exited the car ahead of his brother and moved toward the bathroom.

Dean climbed out of the car and glared at his brother. "Dude, I gotta go."

Sam looked over his shoulder, only pausing to toss the keys overhand to his brother. "I'm halfway there, Dean; you're gettin' slow in your old age." He laughed as he pulled open the door to the little store.

Stephanie watched Dean glare at the door Sam dissapeared into. Then she watched him move to the rear of the car. He swiped a credit card and picked up the hose. She sat on her knees and watched him bend and open the gas hatch with a squeak before she finally heard the gas start to pour.

Dean sighed, his face drawn in a pout as he moved back to the car. He wasn't old and he hated Sam saying he was. He slumped into the seat and let his head fall back onto the head rest. "How're you doing?"

Stephanie smiled and slid beside him on her knees. "Fine. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just asking. I mean it's been a shitty couple of days, you're hurt." He smiled. "I just wanna make sure you're holdin' up okay."

Stephanie smiled. "I'm doing alright." She leaned closer, so that her lips were just above his. "But I could be better..."

Dean watched her start to lean closer and he turned his head away from her. When he saw that she pulled back he faced her again and caught her eyes, shaking his head.

Stephanie's eyebrows furled in confusion. "What's wrong? Sam can't see us."

Dean glared. "Funny you should mention him."

Stephanie's whole face showed her confusion now. "Okay, I'm lost, Dean. Wanna help me out here?"

Dean's jaw tightened. "You promised me you'd never kiss him again."

She gaped at him. "Is that what this is about? Dean, I promised I'd never make out with him or let him feel me up again or anything further than that. Not that I'd never hug or kiss the man."

Dean pouted and shook his head. "I still don't like it, Steph."

Stephanie shook her head and scoffed. "Why are you being so damn possessive?"

Dean snorted. "Like hell. I actually saw the way you looked at him. I just don't want you baiting my little brother. It's bad enough you keep comin' on to me."

Stephanie sat back, suddenly angry. "Bad enough I come on to you? Saw how I looked at him? What the fuck, Dean?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and gave her an odd look.

She shook her head and growled. "Did you miss the part in the bathroom where I was looking at you when he kissed me? And if I remember correctly, you didn't act like it was all bad when you shot your load all over my hands." She shoved at his shoulder and climbed out of the car. When he followed, calling her name she turned and glared at him. "Go fuck yourself, Winchester."

*****************************************

Sam left the bathroom with a sigh as he dryed his hands on his jeans. He scowled and surveyed the coffee counter and food area with interest. He ducked to the left as a body came near him only to realize that it was Stephanie. She had her arms crossed protectively over her chest and her head down. He frowned and caught her elbow as she tried to move past him. "Whoa. Steph, what's wrong?"

Stephanie glared up at him and then sighed when she realized she had no reason to be mad at Sam. She shook her head, motioned toward the car and growled. "Your brother's just being a jackass again."

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked before glancing out the door. "Yeah, but what's got you so upset?"

Stephanie laughed. She appreciated Sam's humor. "Well, if you put it that way, then I guess I'm upset that your brother's pissed because I kissed you in the car."

Sam put his arm around Stephanie's shoulder and pulled her tight against his side. "Don't let him bother you, Steph. He's just jealous...I told you, he's overcompensating." He winked at her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Actually, I don't..."

Dean shoved between them with a growl and a stern look at Stephanie. "Actually, that's not the problem, Sammy. I think the problem is PMS." He pulled Stephanie away from his brother and then moved toward the bathroom.

Stephanie shook Dean's hand off her arm. She hissed at him. "Get the hell off me." She took the two steps back to Sam, reached up and pulled his startled head down to hers. She glanced to Dean and then kissed him, making sure Dean saw that she slid her tongue into his mouth.

Sam stood shocked, mouth gaping, eyes open and begging his brother to understand he wasn't kissing back. He pulled back with a groan and gently put space between himself and the girl against him.

Dean growled, grabbed her arm and hauled her behind him as he moved to the bathroom. He glared over her head at his brother when Sam dared open his mouth in protest. "Not a word...not a fuckin' word."

Dean dragged her into the bathroom and kicked the door shut. He spun them both and pinned her against the door with his body. His breath was heavy in her ear as he bent over her. "What the fuck was that?"

Stephanie shivered at the sound of the barely controlled anger in his voice. She lifted her chin and looked up at his face. "Showing you the difference between a kiss and a fucking kiss."

Dean's hand fell from her arm as he stepped back. He crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the sink. "If you ever want me to kiss you again, you can stop playing Sam against me." He leaned closer and growled. "That shit doesn't work with me, Stephanie."

Stephanie sighed and looked to the ground before meeting his eyes again. "Dean, I tried to kiss you ten minutes ago in the car and you turned me down."

Dean dropped his arms, he was incredulous. "So you kiss my brother? Stephanie, what the hell are..."

She looked up at his face, he needed to see the honesty there. "Dean, Sam and I are friends; you have to understand that. That kiss in the car was just a thank you between friends. That's all. I just-" She closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them gazing into his again. "That one out there was me being stupid and immature...I was pissed." She dropped her eyes. "Dean, you know what I want....and it's not Sam."

* * *

**A/N:** Once again sorry for the length, I really thought it was longer. Let me know what you think regardless.


	38. Smokin' In The Boys Room

**Disclaimer:** Only own Stephanie. No show, no Winchesters, no hotness.

**A/N:** Ok guys, I know I keep apologizing about the length here but it was either you get a shortish one now or wait till tomorrow (well...later tomorrow seeing as it's already tomorrow) because I'm dead on my feet guys. Sorry. Thinkin about goin back to once a week updates but makin them long like Sat's and Thursday's together. I'll let you guys decide.

SciFiRN; why the hell you put up with me idk. But thank god that you do because I'd be lost without you. Thank you for all that you do.

* * *

Dean watched her eyes, watched them drop and then he moved back to the door. He cupped her chin and traced his thumb across her full bottom lip as he lifted her chin to see her eyes.

Stephanie looked up and leaned in as her hands reached up around his shoulders. She ignored the slight pull on her stitches as she stood on tiptoe to tug his head down.

Dean smirked and shook his head. "Oh, no you don't." He still gently held her chin. "I'm still pissed as hell. I'm not over the whole you kissing Sam thing."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and groaned. "Damn it Dean, do you _have_ to be such a pain in the ass?"

He released her chin and smiled. "Actually, yes."

Stephanie growled. "Of course you do."

Dean shook his head. "Ha. Now if you don't mind." He motioned to the urinal. "I need to piss." He moved halfway to to the urinal and stopped.

Stephanie watched him unzip and she rolled her eyes. "Fine." She locked the door behind her and moved to the stall only to be stopped when she saw Dean pull himself from his pants.

His cock was thick, half-hard. He watched her eyes follow his hand as he stroked himself slowly up and down. His eyes were heavy lidded when he turned his back to her and moved to the urinal.

Stephanie groaned as she watched him and then glared at his back when he turned. "Asshole." She moved into the stall, flinching when the door slammed shut behind her.

Dean chuckled. "Problems, Jackson?"

Stephanie made a face and rolled her eyes at Dean from behind the flimsy stall and then she yanked down her jeans to relieve herself. She half-smiled. "Oh, hell you're so funny...so fucking funny..." She snorted and rolled her eyes again when she heard Dean chuckle once more.

When she finished she flushed and exited the stall. She moved to the sink and saw Dean still standing by the urinal. She chuckled as she turned on the water. "Problems, Winchester?" She soaped her hands with a giggle. "Maybe the running water'll help?"

Dean leaned a hand against the wall, letting his head fall forward with a groan. "You sure as hell aren't helping any."

Stephanie turned off the water and dried her hands on some paper towels as she leaned against the sink. "Oh, it had nothing to do with you jacking yourself did it?"

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes as he concentrated on anything except the girl behind him. Damn he needed to piss and he stared at his dick, willing it to listen. "You wanna help?"

Stephanie smiled. "Absolutely, baby." She said sexily.

Dean shook his head and sighed. "How about giving a guy some privacy?"

She shook her head and crossed the space between them. She pressed herself against his back, her hands moving to his hips. "Uh, you sure I can't help you in a different way?" Her hands slid under his shirt and her nails found the skin of his stomach. She pulled them up the ridge of muscle along his sides. "I'm sure I can help with the swelling."

A shiver ran through him as his hands fisted at his thighs. "God, you need to stop."

"You want me to stop?" Stephanie flattened her hand low on his stomach, her fingers drifting beneath the waistband of his jeans. She let her fingers move lower to barely brush into the wiry hair. "Oh, I don't think so." She felt him shudder and she smiled before she shifted to the side so she could see his face.

Dean moved in a rush. He growled as his hand cupped Stephanie's cheek and his mouth found hers almost violently. He moved his tongue past her lips and staked his claim. Stunned, she gripped his shoulders as Dean pressed her back against the stall beside them. She thrust her tongue against his, but was forced to pull back to catch her breath.

Dean panted against her lips and he grinned when she leaned into him. "You taste so good." His tongue moved over her mouth before he nipped at her lower lip.

She moaned in anticipation, her fingers curling sharply into the muscles of his upper arm. She gasped out, "Yes." It was barely a word, more like a prayer and then her eyes fell closed as Dean once again claimed her lips.

Dean smiled against her lips and then pulled back to trail kisses to her ear. He nuzzled gently and then bit softly at her neck when she turned her head away to give him access. The marks he left earlier caught his eye and a fresh rush of lust poured through him. "You like that?" He licked at one of the bruises before biting over it. When she moaned his eyes drifted closed. "God, that's so fuckin' sexy; the way my teeth get you so hot." He felt her shiver and he bit her again, loving it when she keened long and low in her throat. "Such a naughty little fetish you have. Fuckin' makes me want you so much." He bit again and then soothed the hurt with his tongue. "You like teasing me...making me hard for you?" He pressed himself into her belly and then pulled her to him. He shifted and moved them toward the wall. Her shirt rode up and it was his turn to moan as the head of his cock slid against her belly.

She whimpered, "Yes...Dean please." Even as she let Dean move her backward until she felt the wall behind her. She dropped a hand to his side and gripped his hip.

Dean's sexy chuckle vibrated in his chest as he slid a hand into her jeans. "Oh, you think you know about teasing, baby?" He whispered hotly against her neck before claiming her lips again just as he pressed his palm against her silky smooth flesh. One of his long fingers just barely resting against the hot, wet slit. He bit back his own whimper and fought the urge to take her in the bathroom. He wouldn't do that to her and it wasn't because of her age or any of the other things between them.

Her head fell back on her shoulders, pressed against the wall as she arched into his hand. She wanted and needed his finger to move and she shifted against him desperately. "Please, Dean." She begged, feeling him press his cock firmly against her hip.

He shifted, one hand bracing against the door beside the wall and he swirled his finger lightly against her clit as he kissed her. His tongue moving in time with the movement of his finger. He swallowed her moan and then pulled back, abruptly dragging his hand from her pants. He covered himself with his hand and then suddenly the door was open and he pushed her through it. He kissed her stunned lips with a smile and then shut the door, locking it with a click.

Stephanie growled at the closed door before she kicked it. Hearing Dean laugh on the other side she huffed and turned to grab some food for the road.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how'd you like this short pitiful excuse for a chapter? lol. Let me know.


	39. Like My Men in Flannel & Cars From Chevy

**Disclaimer:** I only own Stephanie, no Winchesters, no Show, and other than my dreams and fantasies; no hotness.

**A/N:** You guys got kinda a lengthy chapter this time even though I'm crunched for time I owed it to you guys so I paid up. Enjoy!

SciFiRN; sorry we couldn't get right to the fun tonite, but as we both agree life sucks most of the time. So, sorry. lol.

* * *

Stephanie approached the counter with a small sub, few bags of chips, beef jerky and a few Cokes. At the counter she saw a rack full of colorful candy. One in particular caught her eye, the almost footlong rainbow sprial sucker. She smiled and remembered how Uncle Bobby would bring them to her when she was younger. On impulse she pulled one from the display as a wicked smile lit up her face. She dropped everything on the counter and waited for the pimply faced clerk to ring her up.

After paying for her stuff, Stephanie gripped the handles of the plastic bag her food was in and then turned for the door. She moved through the doors and watched Sam as he leaned on the hood of the car smiling at her.

She smiled back before glancing into her bag only to realize that pimple face didn't put the sucker in the bag, but left it on the counter. "Shit." She held a finger up to Sam. After he nodded his understanding, she turned abruptly to go back into the store.

Cursing under her breath and rooting through the bag, just to make sure the candy wasn't hiding, she reached blindly for the door. The door disappeared beneath her fingertips and then suddenly she was covered in green slushee and pressed against some guy's chest.

"Hey kid, what the hell?" The man, a thirty something in khakis and a sweater, stood brushing the few flecks of slush from his green sweater. "This is fucking cashmere." He glanced around. "Where the hell are your parents? I hope they have money for the dry cleaning bill."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Look buddy, you ran into me."

The man snorted and glared. "You fresh-mouthed little bitch." He took a step toward her, backing her up a step. "You owe me thrity dollars." His eyes raked over her. He took in her rosy, hard nipples pressed against her now wet, white t-shirt. "Or, you could come around back with me and we could find a different way for you to use that fresh mouth."

Stephanie glared. "I so don't think so you fucking prick." She attempted to move past him, but he grabbed her arm.

He leaned closer. "Oh, I really do." His free hand slid up her leg, side and then slowly across her chest.

Stephanie's eyes went wide and she tried to pull away by jerking her arm from his hand, but he held on. "Let go, fucker."

He smiled and bent closer. "Oh come on little girl...I'm sure you can..."

"Steph, you alright?"

Stephanie sighed as she felt Sam behind her, relaxing into him even as the jerk dropped her arm.

Sam's hands fell to Stephanie's shoulders and he pulled her back against him as he glared down at the man. "Is there a problem?"

Stephanie shook her head. "We had a little run in is all. I think he was just leaving." She leaned into Sam, smirking when his arm slid around her in a half hug.

The jerk glared at her and then up at Sam. "I think one of you owe me for the dry cleaning."

Sam shook his head and his eyebrow shot up. "You think? I'm pretty sure you just propositioned a seventeen year old." He glanced over his shoulder. "You might want to make sure Dateline and Chris Hansen aren't around."

The man paled and then coughed. "Shit..." He glanced around and then moved off toward his Mercedes S-Class.

Sam stood, arm around Stephanie until the man was gone. Then he laughed and dropped his arm. "You okay?"

Stephanie nodded, then looked down at her soaking shirt. "Yeah, except my clothes are soaked and I left my candy on the counter." She glanced up to Sam with a smile and then crossed her arms over her all but transparent shirt. "I might as well be fucking naked."

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well, almost..." He ducked his head to her ear and teased. "It's kinda hotter than naked."

Stephanie chuckled and pushed against his chest with her shoulder. "Get my sucker will you? It's one of them long rainbow spiral things."

Sam smiled and nodded, running his hands up and down her arms. "You sure you're alright?"

She smiled back and nodded. "Fine."

Sam nodded once before turning toward the store. "Be right back."

Sam walked in to get Stephanie's sucker and ran into his brother at the counter.

Dean saw Sam pick up the sucker and smirked. "What? Sweet tooth, Sammy?"

Sam eyed the counter and took in the three bags of Peanut M&Ms, five Snickers bars, two bags of Doritos, two cans of Red Bull, bag of Cheetos and box of Twinkies. He snorted and rolled his eyes and held up the sucker. "Um, ok, if this is a sweet tooth." He motioned to the counter as the clerk placed the junk food bonanza into a bag, "What the hell is that?"

Dean smiled and rocked back on his heels."That, Sammy boy, is what you call emergency rations." He arched his eyebrows and flipped bills onto the counter.

Dean grabbed the bag and nudged Sam's arm when Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Sam." He held up the bag. "I'm telling you. M&Ms are survival food."

Sam pushed open the door and threw his head back. "Now, that's funny." He laughed and rolled his eyes when Dean pulled an idignant look.

They were halfway to the car when Dean busted out in rauchous laughter. "Fine, my M&Ms might be funny, but that," He pointed at the slushee soaked Stephanie near the trunk of the car. "That's hilarious."

Stephanie heard Dean's comments and his laughter as the boys moved toward the car. She turned and glared as she flipped him off, totally forgetting how revealing the wet material of her shirt was.

Dean's smile widened at the sight of her perky nipples pressed against the wet material. "A little cold out here, isn't it?"

Stephanie smiled and pressed her fists to her hips as she cocked her head. "A little bit, yes." She leaned back against the car with a cocky smile. "You mind opening the trunk so I can grab some dry clothes?"

Dean smiled back and watched as Sam rolled his eyes and slid into the passenger seat. Then he moved toward the trunk and dropped his voice. "I don't know." He stood in front of Stephanie and smiled down at her, "I'm kind of enjoying the view."

She winked and nodded before waving a hand toward the teenage boys at the pump beside them, who were also obviously enjoying the view. "You and about every other male within twenty feet."

Dean turned and saw all the teenagers she was talking about leering at her. He growled and opened the trunk. "Hurry up." As Dean waited he leaned against the back of the car and ripped open a Snickers, glaring at the teenagers and everyone else that looked in Stephanie's direction.

Dean rolled his eyes when Stephanie mumbled about needing a laundromat. "Would you hurry up?"

She turned and glared fiercly at him."Look Winchester, I'm covered in ice cold slush, I can't find any clean clothes and I'm getting tired of having my tits started at. Don't start." She growled low in her throat. "Fuck it." She reached into the bag and grabbed a few wads of clothing before walking around and climbing in the backseat.

Dean shook his head with a smirk and slammed the trunk before walking around to the drivers side. He climbed in behind the wheel with a sigh. "You princesses ready to hit the road again?" When Sam and Stephanie just rolled their eyes at him he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

Stephanie crossed her arms to pull off her soaked shirt before hissing and attracting the attention of both men. She sighed. "Which one of you wanna help me get my shirt off?" She looked at Sam. "When do I get these fuckers out anyway, Sam?"

Sam groaned and palmed his forehead. "That's right, I was supposed to check your stitches back there." He turned his attention to his brother. "Pull off somewhere when you get a chance, Dean."

Dean nodded and pulled off on the first shoulder he saw, turning off the engine.

They all sat in awkward silence before Stephanie spoke up. "So, who's gonna help a girl out of her shirt? Or are we all just gonna sit here?"

Dean caught Stephanie's eyes in the mirror. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he remembered their 'conversation' from the restroom. "Sam'll do it, he has to check your side out anyway."

Stephanie blushed and nodded, her voice quiet when she answered. "Yeah, got it."

Sam glanced to his brother and then opened his door and moved to the back to open Stephanie's door. He slid into the back seat and motioned for Stephanie to lift her arms.

Stephanie held her arms up as far as was comfortable and let Sam pull her t-shirt over her head. She wore a thin cami beneath since all her bras were covered in dirt, blood and the preacher's nasty oil. Not to mention that the pressure of the band against the stitches was annoying as hell and she really didn't want to have to worry about ruining yet one more piece of lingerie. Yeah, she'd tried wearing one for a whole two minutes before tossing it back into her bag and choosing to go without.

Sam eyed the cami and glanced to Dean. He watched the tension in his brother's posture with a frown before looking back to Stephanie "Okay, one more." Sam dropped his eyes to the seat and gently pulled the clingy shirt over her head.

Stephanie hissed when the material dragged over the stitches, catching on one of the knots and tugging. "Shit, that's sore." Instintively she pressed her palms over her breasts and turned so Sam could better see her side. She lifted her arm, pressing her other arm across both breasts.

Sam eyed the stiches, fingers tracing lightly over the long line of suture. He tested them, making sure they were still holding. None of them were loose and he nodded. "We should avoid dressings from here on out."

Dean glared over the seat. He was concerned with Stephanie's injury, but also acutely aware that she was half naked in the backseat with his brother.

Stephanie sighed. "Okay, but just so you know it's annoying as hell that I can't wear a fucking bra." She leaned her forhead against the seat. "Those damn stitches are in the worst spot."

Sam rolled his eyes once again. "They really do look pretty good." His fingers brushed lightly down her stomach, making her stomach muscles flutter.

Stephanie couldn't help the little shiver that ran up her spine. She swallowed and saw Dean's eyes still watching in the mirror. She dropped her eyes to the seat and grabbed the white cami she'd pulled from the trunk. She held it up and blushed. "Um, Sam?"

Sam pulled his eyes from her side and the curve of her breast. "Huh?"

"Could you help me get this on?" She held out the thin camisole.

Sam nodded and rolled the shirt, moving it over her head and waiting for her to slide the arm on the injured side up beneath the thin strap; then she lifted her other arm. He caught a glimpse of her naked breasts and dropped his gaze as he helped her pull the shirt down to cover herself. "There ya go."

She smiled. "Thanks." She straightened the hem along her hips and sat back. She caught a glimpse of the red light on her laptop from its place on the floor. "Shit."

"You alright?" Sam asked as he folded her wet top.

Stephanie stared at him and pulled her shirt from his hands. "Seriously Sam, you don't have to fold my wet clothes."

He shrugged. "Sorry, nervous habit." He looked her over, then noticed the light bruise on her arm. "That son of a bitch." He traced the mark. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head and glanced to her arm. "No." She brushed his hand away and fingered the light mark herself. "But, I never really did thank you for that. So, thanks."

Dean turned in his seat. "Thank him for what?" He looked from his brother to Stephanie. When no one answered he leaned a bit more into the backseat, looking at her arm. "Who did what?" He demanded.

Stephanie sighed and lifted her arm so he could see. "The prick that spilled the slushee all over me, got a little touchy feely."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. "What exactly does she mean by 'touchy feely', Sam?"

Sam glanced to Stephanie. "He grabbed her and I didn't hear the whole thing, just got an impression that he was bad news."

Dean's gaze swung to the girl in the backseat. "And? Define 'touchy feely'."

Stephanie tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at Dean. She inhaled sharply. "Look, he was some entitled prick who thought I owed him to dry clean his cashmere sweater. When I pointed out that he ran into me, he suggested an...um, oral agreement." She dropped her gaze. "Actually, he said he had a better use for my smart mouth."

Dean growled in the back of his throat. "Sam, where the hell were you?!"

Stephanie shook her head and rested a hand on Dean's arm. "Chill. He was by the car and he figured out what the jackass was doing and showed up." She looked to Sam. "And again Sam, thanks." Her voice sounded a little brittle. "You showed up before things got totally out of hand...they could have been worse."

Stephanie grabbed Sam's hand as she slid toward him and moved up to press a kiss to his cheek. Her mouth by his ear. "I owe you, Sam. Thanks." She squeezed his hand and when he squeezed back she settled back into her seat.

Sam shook his head and squeezed her hand once again. "You don't owe me, Steph. We look out for each other." He lifted her knuckles to his mouth and pressed a kiss to them before releasing her hand. "Got it?"

She smiled and blushed. "Yeah. Got it."

Dean grunted. "God, you two girls..." He rolled his eyes. "Can we get moving now?"

Stephanie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yes, as soon as Sam switches me laptops so I can check on the hunt."

Sam shook his head. "Can't, need the research saved on mine."

She sighed. "Okay. Well then, Sam you're gonna have to switch me places."

Sam gave her a questioning look. "What? Why?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to her laptop on the floor. "Hello? Blinking red light mean's my computer doesn't love me anymore."

Sam chuckled then sighed and pouted like a child. "I hate the back."

Her head rolled back on her shoulders. "Well, unless you want me bitched between you two while both of us try and research while he drives." She jerked her thumb towards Dean.

Dean settled back behind the wheel and shook his head. "Hell no, you are not cramming those two computers beside me when there's a perfectly good backseat. I don't end up with enough room for my elbows. Sorry Bitch, you're taking the back."

Sam glared at the back of his brother's head and then stuck his tongue out like when he was ten and banished to the backseat. "Fine, Jerk. Steph, just hand me my bag once you get settled."

* * *

**A/N:** Guys like? Hate? Confused? Let me know...push the button and type sumthin'. lol


	40. Change Is Always Good

**Disclaimer: **I only own Stephanie, no Winchesters, no show, no hotness.

**A/N:** Little late, but numerous things got in the way. lol. Happy to say I FINALLY got my laptop so I'm posting from my bed, and I love it. It's rather long, so have fun.

SciFiRN; You know exactly why this took so long and I know ur laughing. But, both our minds in THIS perticular state is just never good. lol

* * *

Stephanie grabbed what she needed and glanced behind the car so she could exit the driver's side door without becoming a statistic. She looked to Sam. "We'll exchange bags once I'm comfy."

Sam nodded and leaned back against the door, stretching one leg across the seat. "The only good thing about the backseat."

She glanced out the rear windshield and when it was clear she moved.

Dean glanced over to his brother. "Hey Sammy?"

Sam's head rolled toward his brother. "Huh?"

The elder Winchester smiled. "Right place, right time, Sammy. Good job."

Sam smiled back. "Dude, you know I'd never let anything happen to her."

Dean nodded. "Still, just sayin'...thanks man."

"It's cool, bro." Sam shook his head. "All good."

The front passenger door swung open with its familiar squeak and Stephanie settled into the front seat, dropping her clothes beside her. Then she lifted Sam's bag and swung it over the seat. "Hey, incoming."

Sam grabbed the pack with a smile. "Thanks." He placed his bag on the floor and reached for hers sliding it onto the seat between Dean and Stephanie even as Dean pulled back onto the highway. "You need anything else?" He asked as he pulled his computer out and flipped it open.

Stephanie moved her own pack to the floor and shook her head. "Nope. I'm good."

It was quiet as Sam started his computer and Dean merged with traffic. Stephanie had considered staying in her wet jeans, but they were starting to irritate her. She glanced at the only clean piece of clothing that she'd found and sighed. She lifted one leg, unzipped and pulled her boot off and then did the same with the other. She dropped the boots to the floor and unzipped her jeans as she wiggled her toes before slipping the button free from the denim.

Dean heard the zipper and looked over as she started skimming them down her hips. "What the hell?" He hissed softly. His eyes darted to traffic and then back to the girl beside him.

A wicked smile lit her face and she moved to lean against the door as she pulled the jeans over her feet and dropped them to the floor. She was left in her white cami, her black and red striped socks, which ended just above her knees and her last clean pair of panties. The lace trimmed, black mesh asshuggers left very little to the imagination; hell, they left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Dean's mouth fell open when he saw her in her underwear. Fuck, it was all school girl porn again. He checked the road and swallowed against the sudden dryness in his mouth before his gaze moved back to Stephanie.

"What Dean? I mean my pants were soaked." She smiled and let her legs fall open. She traced the crotch of her panties with two fingers. She lifted the fingers and rubbed them slickly against her thumb. "I mean wet, Dean...soaked, slick, dripping wet."

Dean jerked the wheel and looked back to the road.

"Dude? What the hell?" Sam's voice came from the backseat.

"Sorry man, huge pothole." Dean shot back, eyes splitting the time between Stephanie and the road.

Stephanie laughed and stretched a foot into Dean's lap. "It was really big, Sam." Her eyes found Dean's as she pressed against the obvious erection between his legs. "Huge."

Dean bit back a groan and pulled her foot from his lap. He pressed it against the seat and shook his head. "You've gotta be cold and besides, I think you should probably get to work. Don't you?"

Stephanie smiled and reached for her skirt. She held the denim skirt up and smiled. "Not much better is it?" She whispered hotly, slipping it over her feet and pulling it up. The destroyed denim skirt fit her tight, but comfortably and ended just an inch below her ass. She did up the button fly and then let her legs fall open again, making sure that Dean realized he could still catch a glimpse of her barely there panties.

Dean bit his tongue. "You're gonna kill me."

She giggled softly. "Oh no, not yet Dean, but I do plan to make you suffer...that I do know." She reached for her bag and pulled out her computer with a sigh. "I'm nowhere near done."

Stephanie rested her laptop on the seat between her and Dean while she dug for her charger cord. She found it, plugged one end into the cigarette lighter and the other into the side of her laptop as she leaned against the seat with a sigh. She was good at the research part of the hunts; she just found it annoying sometimes.

Out of the corner of her eye, Stephanie caught Dean watching her. She smiled and as she waited for her computer to boot up, she stared out the window, purposely fiddling with the frayed hem of her skirt.

Dean saw Stephanie turn her head to watch the scenery pass by and then his eyes drifted lower to watch her fingers play with the strings of denim that hung from the hem of her skirt. He watched her hands move over the smooth skin high on her thigh and he shifted against the uncomfortable tightness of his jeans.

Stephanie's attention was drawn back to her computer when she heard the soft tune indicating she needed to type in her password. She entered her password then drummed her fingers rhythmically on the edge of her laptop. Patience was not one of her strong suits.

Dean heard Sam sigh loudly. "Dean, can you put some music on?"

Dean furled his eyebrows at Sam in the rearview. "Dude, you never ask for music."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I usually don't have to listen to the drum line from 'Highway to Hell' over and over again either, now do I?"

Dean snorted. "Way to go, bro; good catch..."

Stephanie turned slightly and glared at Sam out of the corner of her eye. "Got a problem with AC/DC, Sam?"

Sam chuckled. "No, I have a problem with hearing the same part of it over and over again."

She turned back around with a smirk. "Hey Momma, look at me; I'm on my way to the promised land. Whoo!"

Sam gripped the seat and pulled himself forward to lean over the seat. He glared at Stephanie and then looked desperately at his brother. "Oh, for the love of god, Dean _please _put on some music."

Dean laughed and shook his head. "What Sammy, you don't like her voice?" He shoved lightly at his brother's oversized head. He caught Sam's eyes. "You've got to admit, it's a hell of a lot better than yours."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Can you please turn on some music?"

Dean shook his head. "Sorry, Sammy. Got a headache, want some quiet."

While Stephanie was opening up her browser to check on the new hunt she heard Sam groan as he shoved at her shoulder. She turned to face him. "What?"

He looked like a little kid with the way he leaned his arms over the seat and she had to try not to laugh. "What kinda music you got on your iPod?"

She shrugged. "Little bit of everything. Why?"

She watched Sam's face and thought, _Oh god here come the puppy dog eyes. _

Sam pouted. "Can I borrow it?"

She chuckled. "I suppose I could let you use it." She slid to the middle of the seat and then set her laptop down beside the door before moving up onto her knees. She turned and leaned into the backseat. "Think it's back here somewhere."

Sam watched as Stephanie leaned over the seat, her head practically in his lap. Her shirt pulled tight across her breasts and he could see everything she'd been blessed with.

The car hit a bump and Stephanie cursed under her breath as her right hand settled on Sam's left knee as she dug through her other duffle. She smiled when she felt the muscles in his leg tense beneath her hand and she looked up and winked at him.

"Hurry up, Steph..." Sam hissed.

Dean heard Sam hiss and he frowned, his head swinging toward the rear of the car, but Stephanie's position kept him from seeing anything. Her skirt was up at her waist now and her ass, barely covered with the mesh panties, was almost completely visible. Holding the wheel with his right hand, he reached over and feathered the fingertips of his left up the inside of her right thigh. His fingers brushed the mesh material of her panties and he bit his lip at the heat of her.

He cleared his throat and dropped his hand when she moved against his fingers. "Yeah Steph, hurry up. You're giving the car beside us a really nice show." He landed a slap on her ass and then moved both hands to the wheel.

Sam's eyes tracked to the window and sure enough, two sets of eyes peered through the passenger window at Stephanie. "Damn it Steph, he's right."

Stephanie tried to catch her breath. Dean's fingers had distracted her. She pulled the iPod from her pack and then dropped it into Sam's lap. "Here. Enjoy." Then she turned and slid back beside Dean. She leaned against him and whispered in his ear. "Are you sure you wanna play this game?" Her hand slid across his thigh and into his lap. She slid her hand firmly against the hardness tenting his jeans.

Dean bit his lip as he lifted slightly into her touch, he couldn't help it. But, that didn't mean he wasn't going to retaliate. He knew what she was doing; torture, plain and simple. He grinned as he let his right hand slide from the steering wheel to the warm, smooth skin of her thigh and when she stroked over him again he glanced at the girl beside him.

Stephanie sat looking straight ahead, but her mouth was open slightly and her tongue darted out to wet her lips as goosebumps popped up across her skin. She inhaled sharply and held her breath as Dean's hand drifted higher.

Dean smiled as his fingers slid over her. She was wet; he could feel it through the extremely thin material of her panties. Blood rushed to his cock and he moved up against her hand again, needing more stimulation.

Stephanie couldn't breathe, his fingers were just barely touching her and she wanted to moan her frustration out and slide against Dean's hand, but with Sam right behind her she couldn't. She pressed against Dean's cock and fisted her other hand by her leg.

Dean caught her face and knew he had to stop. He gently pulled his hand from between her legs and then picked hers up from his lap. Her eyes were immediately on him and he shook his head, jerking it slightly toward the backseat and then gave her a half-smile and a shrug. He mouthed, "Not now," squeezed her hand and then turned back to the road.

Stephanie knew he was right, but she didn't like it. She let her head fall back onto the seat with a soft groan of frustration that sounded more like a sigh. "Fine, I've got work to do anyway."

* * *

**A/N:** Did you guys like? Let me know. Pushie the button and leave a review for me.


	41. Control Can Mean Many Different Things

**Disclaimer:** Only own Stephanie, No Winchesters, no show and sadly no hotness.

**A/N:** Ok, Um...I really don't have a authors note for you guys on this one. lol

SciFiRN; I love you, you help amazingly. You're so awesome.

* * *

Stephanie slid back over and settled her laptop on her legs with a huff. Picking up where she left off she searched her browser for news reports in Oak Ridge. She scanned over a few before she found one that caught her interest.

Stephanie made a sound in the back of her throat, a soft huffing growl of disgust and anger.

She swung her left arm out hitting Dean hard in his right shoulder. "Good job, you fuckin' prick!"

"Ah!" Dean grabbed his shoulder, jerking the wheel a bit before recovering. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She punched at him with her right hand this time hitting him in the same spot on the shoulder, knowing it'd be tender. "You're a dick, that's what's wrong with me!" She glared at him. "If you'd have let us leave earlier we might have..." She brought back her arm once again. "Oh, you piss me off, you stubborn jackass!"

Sam saw Stephanie screaming at his brother and after the second hit he figured he'd better see what was going on. He took the earbuds out and reached forward catching Stephanie's shoulders as she went in for another punch. "Whoa! What's goin' on? What happened?"

Stephanie glared at Dean in a way that made his gut turn. She didn't say a word, just tilted her screen for Sam to see.

"Well?" Dean spoke up wondering what the hell was wrong with her. What he did. "What the fuck's her problem, Sam?"

Sam sighed and met his brother's eyes. "Two more people were killed early this morning and two missing."

Sam held her shoulders against the seat as he leaned forward into the front seat. His head close to Stephanie's. "Hey, calm down for a second..."

She struggled and interrupted, getting pissed that Sam's large hands held her so easily. "Sam, more people died..." She turned her head and hated that her anger had brought tears. "Did you read Sam? One of 'em was a kid?" She glared around Sam's head at Dean. "A fucking six year old..." She shivered and sniffed.

Sam wrapped his left arm partially around her chest and pulled her back into the seat in an awkward hug. "Steph, listen...it's not our fault." His voice was quiet. "Even if we would have left we wouldn't have gotten there in time to save the kid."

Stephanie nodded and bit her lip. "A kid Sam...just a little kid." She wiped at her eyes and turned her face into Sam's neck. "I fucking hate that."

Sam kissed Stephanie's hair and then pulled back. "This job sucks sometime Steph, I mean really sucks. We save who we can."

Dean glared at his brother and cleared his throat as Sam moved back into the rearseat. "Look, I'm sorry more people died and it's beyond fucked up that one of 'em was a kid, but the only people at fault are the vamps that need to be taken out." He slanted a look at her. "Not my fault and not yours. You got that?"

She sighed and settled back into her seat. "Yeah...but still..."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, but still you owe me for punching the hell out of my arm."

Stephanie snorted and turned to face Dean a little better. She glanced into the backseat to see that Sam's attention was once again on his computer and he had replaced the earbuds. She shook her head. "I don't owe you shit."

Dean gaped and his eyebrow shot up. "What? You punch me and you don't think you should apologize or anything? And by the way, you have a nice solid jab." He rubbed at his arm once again. "Think you bruised me."

She giggled. "Thanks, I've worked hard on perfecting those punches." She dropped a hand to his arm and massaged the spot she'd abused. "I'll work the soreness out for you." She paused to wiggle her fingers at eye level. "Remember, I've got magic in these fingers."

He shook his head. "You're impossible." He shrugged off her hand. "I'm not gonna be nice until you apologize." He pouted and winked. "I might actually get some peace and quiet out of you that way."

Stephanie grunted and then slapped his arm playfully, but making sure to cover the bruised area. She smiled when Dean flinched. "Look, I was pissed, but I have a right to be. I think you need to get over it...I'm pretty sure you'll live, or you gonna be all wounded because a little girl punched you?"

Dean shook his head. "Steph, what I told Sam was true." He sighed and let his shoulders slump. "I have a killer headache."

She frowned and slid back across the seat to retrieve her laptop. She rooted thru her bag and found the Excedrin. She poured two into her palm and handed them to Dean. "Well then take something for it and stop being a baby."

Dean gratefully took the pills and then pulled a water bottle from the seat beside him. He opened it, downed the pills and half the water and then replaced the cap. "Thanks." He smiled and arched an eyebrow. "You gonna play fair now?"

Stephanie smiled and shook her head. She turned to face him again, back against the door and one knee bent up under the other. "Oh Dean...don't you know you've declared war?"

His eyes darted to her. "Huh?"

"You're playing hard to get. In my book that's a declaration of war." She winked and licked her lips. "All's fair baby...all's fair." She cocked her head, smiling at him. "Don't you remember what happened last time you played hard to get, Dean?"

Dean grinned wickedly at her. "Bring it on, Sweetheart."

Stephanie smiled. "Oh, you so didn't just say that did you?" She stretched a leg across the seat and settled the computer across her lap. "'Bring it on, Sweetheart'?" She laughed sexily. "I have no plans on being sweet, Dean Winchester...I'm not sure I even remember how."

Dean swallowed as he suddenly realized what he'd done. He wiped a hand over his face before turning to watch Stephanie. He winked and then turned back to the road, knowing he was playing very close to the edge. "Are you sure you _ever knew _how to play nice?"

"Well," She chuckled and moved her left foot over his thigh and into his lap. When Dean glanced at her she licked her lips and stretched as she rubbed the top half of her foot across his fly. She purred, "You know, I'm pretty sure I never did."

Dean gasped and squirmed beneath her foot. He hissed. "Christo..."

She giggled and shook her head. "I may be wicked, but I'm no demon." She rubbed her foot over him again and smiled at the feeling of him hardening. "I was right though."

He frowned and pressed up against her foot. "About what?"

She pulled her foot from his lap and flashed him a wide smile. "You like it naughty so much better than sweet, don't you?"

Dean reached down, lifted his hips from the seat and adjusted himself through his jeans, making sure Stephanie was watching. He smiled when her eyes blew wide and she swallowed. "I don't know." He lifted his hand from his lap and raked his nails lightly up the inside of her leg to her knee. "Sometimes, I like a little variety."

She shivered and as his fingers slid above her knee, she glanced at Sam to make sure he was still engrossed in music and research, before sliding down until she was almost laying on the seat.

Dean smirked when Stephanie slid lower, forcing his hand higher. When his fingers grazed over the juncture of her thighs she stopped and he traced his middle finger over the crotch of her underwear.

Her eyes drifted closed and her nerves were on edge. She whimpered and caught it in the back of her throat. She bit her lip and moaned as he pressed a bit harder against her clit. She moved slightly against him as he circled and pressed against her.

Dean smiled, "You want it don't you?" He asked quietly as his finger slid under the crotch of her panties and brushed between the lips of her pussy. "You need it?"

Stephanie arched her neck and caught Dean's eyes. She nodded and moaned out. "God, yessss." She rolled her hips against his hand.

Dean swirled his fingers around her clit and then down her slit before pulling his hand from between her legs. He smirked. "Need to learn control, baby."

Stephanie chuckled and rolled her eyes at him before sitting up and turning around, facing the dash. She waited for Dean to glance at her and when he did she smiled. "Yeah, because you have such amazing control, Dean."

Dean looked back at the road and smiled. "You'd be surprised by the extent of my control...I've never had a complaint." He turned and winked at her.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, how did you like it? Clickity-click the button and let me know.


	42. Sunbeams, Unicorns, Rainbow Lollipops?

**Disclaimer: **I only own Stephanie, no show, no Winchesters and no hotness.

**A/N:** HAHAHA! Finally the bitch is dead. I'm so happy, been waiting for that since Dean got back from hell and you could tell Sam changed. Knew the bitch was up to no good. I didn't know THIS but, yeah. lol. Oh I'm so happy I could squeal. HA!

KK, enjoy new chap guys. Hope you like.

SciFiRN; thanks for stayin up with me. Know ur tired. Love you.

* * *

Stephanie rolled her eyes before settling into the seat with a sigh. She closed her computer and stared out the window. Boredom sucked, this was a fact. She rested a foot on the dash and then was suddenly reminded of something she's been meaning to do. In a flash, she turned, balanced on her knees and bent over the seat to dig around by Sam's foot.

Dean took advantage of her position and angled the mirror so he could see her ass. He uncapped his water and sipped before returning his attention to the road.

Sam felt her bump his leg and closed his laptop, taking out his earbuds. "What're you lookin' for?"

She dug into her messenger bag. "My vibrator."

Dean gasped when the water went down the wrong way. He groaned at the mental image of Stephanie and a vibrator as he struggled for his breath.

Sam coughed, sat up and stared at her. "What?"

She glanced up at him and then over her shoulder to Dean. Her hand closed around what she wanted and she grinned. "Kidding, Sam." She pulled out a bottle of black nail polish, holding it up for his inspection. "See."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm sure this is like the five hundredth time I've told you this, but you just keep askin' for it. You're impossible." He grinned, leaned back and put his earbuds back in.

Dean glanced at Stephanie as she settled back into the seat. "Well, that's the first one I've ever seen shaped like that." He winked.

Stephanie giggled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, like you've had tons of experience with vibrators." She paused and looked up at Dean, saw the look on his face and then felt the heat rush up her neck and blossom across her cheeks. "Nevermind, I'm sure I don't want to know."

Dean flashed her a cocky smile and turned back to the road. He reached for his sunglasses and slid them on. The glare was making the pounding in his head worse.

Stephanie placed her right foot on the dashboard and as she slanted her eyes to Dean, she slid her hands up her leg, one on each side. She noticed Dean watching out of the corner of her eye and she slowly pulled the high sock down and off her foot.

Dean swallowed and watched as she slid the sock off her other foot. Damn those legs, so long, smooth and the perfect amount of muscle. He could imagine them wrapped around him as he...Fuck, how did this girl get to him as easily as she did. He turned back to the road and focused, his fingers subconsciously drumming on the wheel.

Stephanie twisted open the black polish, pulled out the brush and ran it slowly over her big toe. Her head was moving to the rhythm Dean was pounding distractedly on the wheel and she smiled, thinking she recognized the song. She continued to paint her toes and hum. She was positive it was Zeppelin.

Dean nodded, flashed her a grin and as he drummed she hummed a few of the bass riffs.

Stephanie chuckled and moved the brush over the next toe as together the 'The Wanton Song' took shape.

Dean continued his drumming and then stopped when the smell of the nail polish became overpowering in the confines of the car. He frowned, glanced to Stephanie and shook his head. "You almost done over there, Princess?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "That smell is getting to my head."

She frowned. "I have two toes on this foot left and the other foot. I can't just stop now."

He lowered his sunglasses and glared. "Really? Come on."

She rolled the window down half way. "Roll yours down too, it'll air out fast." She grinned; she just had to say it. "You look sexy as hell in those glasses."

Dean nodded and winked, "I know I do, Sweetheart." Then he pushed his glasses back up his nose and rolled his window down. He chuckled when he heard Sam in the backseat.

Sam groaned in relief. "Thank you, that shit's worse than pepper spray."

Stephanie looked over the seat and then flipped him off. "Whatever."

Stephanie finished her tenth toe and replaced the cap as she leaned her back against the door, facing Dean. "I'll wait 'till we're at the hotel to do my fingers. Happy?"

Dean rolled his head on his shoulders. "Yes, very."

She sat up, studying Dean with guilty eyes. "I didn't make your head that much worse, did I?"

Dean threw her a quick smile before turning back to the road. Hell, this girl could be so stubborn and hard headed, but, she had an unbelievable kind streak. She didn't like the idea of hurting people when she wasn't deliberately trying to. He reached over and traced a finger along her jaw. "Not really, air helped. I'm fine."

Stephanie shivered and smiled wide. When Dean moved his hand back to the wheel she leaned back against the half open window. She frowned and reached behind her. She fumbled, found the crank and rolled the window the rest of the way down.

Dean watched as she leaned back, her head falling against the open window. Her long dark brown hair shined as it blew in the wind while she stared up into the sky.

Stephanie smiled when she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. Her smile widened as the wind blew her hair and she lifted her head to slide her hand under her neck in order to free all her hair. She arched backward, elbows resting on the door, so that she propped her upper body out the window to take full advantage of the sun and wind.

Dean watched Stephanie, dividing his attention between her and the road. Her shirt rode up as she arched out the window and the hem of her already short skirt moved even higher. She was careful of her still wet nail polish, but he could tell she was lost in the sensation of the wind and sun. A genuine smile tugged his lips. He was positive she had no idea just how sexy she was at that very minute.

Sam glanced up from his research and caught sight of Stephanie's head and most of her upper body hanging out the window. He glanced down the road and slid forward. He grabbed her arm and jerked on it. "Get the hell back in here. You're gonna kill yourself."

Stephanie startled and brought her head up. She smacked it lightly on the door frame and growled. "What the hell!?" She ducked back into the car holding her side as she glared at the man in the backseat. "Damn it, Sam."

Sam glared back. "You trying to kill yourself, tear my stitches out or decapitate yourself when we drive through the underpass?"

Stephanie winced and pulled up her shirt to examine the stitches. "Well until you scared the shit out of me, nothing was hurting." She frowned at the line of stitches, pulled the shirt back down and then slapped Sam firmly on the top of the head. "Jackass."

Dean pretended to pout at his brother, sounding pitiful. "Had a nice view 'til you messed it up, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and snorted while Stephanie laughed. "Whatever, Jerk. She could've gotten hurt, then what? No common sense between the two of you...you two deserve each other, you know that?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and turned to face Sam. "Sammy, sweetie, I'm a big girl, I know how to not hurt myself."

Sam snorted and shook his head.

Dean laughed, rolled his eyes and watched the road.

She growled and knocked Dean in the shoulder before continuing her banter with Sam. "Get the stick outta your ass, Sam. And hand me my lollipop while you're at it, please."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Humph, stick, ass, lollipop...that's naughty." He flashed Sam a mischievous grin in the mirror.

Sam made a disgusted sound and handed Stephanie up her sucker. "Damn it, you are so disgusting, Jerk."

Stephanie giggled and shrugged as she glanced between the boys. "I thought it was funny."

Sam shook his head and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "Once again...you two deserve each other." He leaned back in the seat and put his earbuds back in before either of them said anything else.

Dean flashed Sam a self satisfied glare in the mirror. "Well, at least someone appreciates me for my mind, Bitch."

Stephanie unwrapped her sucker as a playful smirk found her lips. Her words were quiet, almost under her breath and not meant to be heard. "And for more than your mind..."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, like, hate? Nothing really happened for you to hate I don't think, but. Let me know anyway.


	43. With One Taste, Would I Be Addicted?

**Disclaimer: **Only own the character Stephanie, no show, no Winchesters and that means no hotness.

**A/N:** Okay, this is a long one like I promised. Not much happening so I made it long to get to the point. But, not every chapter can be about killing something and sex, so you get calm times like these every now and then. Besides, they can't poof to Oak Ridge, gotta keep this realistic. Oh and this almost didn't even get posted. Thank SciFiRN, I fell asleep and she woke me up and told me we had to post. So yeah owe this chap to her. lol

SciFiRN; likeI just said this wouldn't've even been here if it weren't for you. But, you help in so many other ways too and you know I appreciate it.

Lets go!!!

* * *

Dean glanced at Stephanie and then back to the road. He watched as she dropped the cellophane wrapper onto the floor of his baby. "Hey, you wanna pick that shit up?"

Stephanie smiled and pointed to the floor with the rainbow colored spiral. "The wrapper?"

Dean nodded his eyes back on the road. "Yeah, the wrapper. No trash on the floor. Come on, you know the rule."

She rolled her eyes and picked up the wrapper then she rolled the window back up and sighed. She wiggled her toes and absently rolled the candy along her lips. The tip of her tongue just catching a small hint of sweetness. She shoved the wrapper into the bag on the floor beside her and then pulled out a battered paperback book which she thumbed open and began to read.

Her movement caught Dean's eyes and they moved toward her. He watched the candy sit on her lips as she rolled the wooden stick between her thumb and middle finger, letting the candy roll over her lower lip. The pink of her tongue pressed along the side as she began to read her book.

Stephanie watched from beneath the curtain of her hair, as Dean's eyes followed her. She smiled and leaned back a bit, ensuring he'd have a better view. Then she ran her tongue around the tip of the lollipop before slipping the tip into her mouth and sucking noisily. She kept her eyes mostly on the book, but she easily heard the catch in his breathing.

He swallowed as his eyes scanned the road ahead of him and then he turned back to watch.

He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring, so Stephanie decided to stop pretending she didn't know he was watching. She raised her eyes and caught his.

He knew he was in trouble when she smiled at him and then moved the lollipop over her tongue. A slow in and out motion with an occasional twist had him groaning.

She smiled around the candy and pulled it from her mouth with a gentle pop. Then she grinned at Dean, waited for his eyes to find hers and then she obscenely licked up the entire length of the candy. "Mmmm, I love the taste of these things." She twirled the tip over her tongue and then slid it into her mouth.

Dean's left hand fell to his thigh and he was itching to touch himself. "Huh, yeah...uh, me too."

Stephanie held the candy out toward him. "Wanna taste, Dean?" She blinked innocently over at him.

He shook his head. "N..." He cleared his throat. "No. I don't think so."

She shrugged. "Well then I guess that just means more for me." She wiggled her toes on the seat and sat forward before sliding the lollipop into her mouth.

Dean watched as the rainbow candy slowly slid into her mouth. It must be close to a foot long. His eyes shot to the road and then back to the lollipop. She had about a quarter of it in her mouth and he watched her tongue sweep along it and then she pulled it out and sucked it off noisily. His breath caught in his throat as she repeated the process. The spiral rainbow moved slowly into her mouth and over her plump lips. He swallowed as this time when she pulled the candy from her mouth she hollowed her cheeks.

She watched him and smiled. The foot long lollipop was huge, but she knew she could handle at least half of it. She slid it into her mouth and relaxed her throat. She fought the gag reflex and then slid the thing slowly out. She was rewarded with Dean's quiet moan.

He squirmed in his seat and wiped the dampness from his forehead before returning both hands to the wheel. "What're you doing?"

She smiled, tongue just circling the sucker as she shook her head. "Nothing. Just eatin' my candy." She held the candy between her teeth and dragged a finger lightly over her toes to check their dryness. Then she slid closer to Dean and leaned into his arm.

Hell, what was she doing....other than driving him insane. He swallowed.

She traced a finger down his jaw. "I know you don't want a taste of this, Dean. But, you wanna taste _me_?"

Stephanie held the candy in one hand and leaned up and against Dean. Her lips were slightly sticky when she pressed them gently against the corner of his mouth. Her tongue darted out and barely brushed along his full bottom lip.

Dean groaned and gripped the wheel even tighter. His resolve was crumbling and he knew it. His tongue found her's, just a sweep of it over her sticky, kissable lips and the cherry flavor burst across his tongue.

Sam cleared his throat and leaned forward. "What are you two doing?"

Guilty, Stephanie moved herself back across the seat and shook her head. "Nothing, Sam. I bet Dean that he couldn't guess what flavor the candy was and he just lost."

Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to her, Sammy."

"Whatever." Sam smirked and rolled his eyes as he sat back into the seat with a chuckle. "And it's cherry; I can smell it from here."

Stephanie grinned at Sam and made a show of sucking on the candy before pulling it from her mouth with a wink.

Sam groaned. "Well no wonder you have him all worked up. Damn, you can be a teasing little witch can't you?" He smiled and nudged her shoulder.

Stephanie blinked and waved the candy around like a wand. "Oh, but am I good witch or a bad witch?"

Dean snorted. "Depends on your definition."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Well, a bucket of water wouldn't hurt."

Stephanie frowned at them both. "So, which of you is the Scarecrow and which is the Tin Man?"

Sam rolled his eyes and caught Stephanie's gaze. "Well, he's old and his joints squeak. He can be a heartless prick, so I'm going with Dean as the Tin Man."

Dean snorted. "Hardy-har, funny bitch. At least I have the ability to get it up, Straw Boy."

Stephanie giggled and nudged Dean's leg before glancing into the backseat. "Hey, wasn't the Scarecrow the one without a brain?"

Sam felt the heat rise to his face. "Ok, we are so done talking about this..."

"Come on, Sammy," Dean looked over his shoulder. "You're the one who picked it." He chuckled and looked back to the road.

Sam sat forward. "Ok, so maybe the Lion?"

Stephanie was giggling now. She shook her head. "Coward."

Dean snorted. "Aw, keep trying there, college boy."

Dean glanced over to Stephanie and watched as she bit the tip of the lollipop off between her teeth. "But to answer the first question. Between the spells you cast and those damn socks you were wearing earlier, I'm going with Wicked Witch of the West."

Stephanie rolled the piece of candy around her tongue and smirked. "Oh, honey you haven't seen wicked...yet." She winked.

Sam leaned over the seat and nudged Stephanie's shoulder before pointing to her lollipop. He arched an eyebrow and pulled out the puppy eyes.

She rolled her own eyes at him and nodded, but not before taking the candy back into her mouth and sucking for effect. "Here ya go."

Sam groaned. "Wicked...yes, very wicked." He took the candy, bit a healthy three inch piece off and handed it back to her over the seat. "It looked like you couldn't handle the um, size of it, so I made sure to give you something a little more manageable." He said teasingly. "Dean will wanna know how that works out for you."

Stephanie tried not to smile, but wasn't entirely successful. "Why thanks Sam, I'll keep that in mind."

Dean grunted. "You have somethin' to say Sam?" He shot a quick glance to his brother.

Sam sat back with a chuckle. "Not a thing, man, not a thing..."

****************************

Stephanie sighed. "So what's the plan? We gonna drive straight through or stop for a few hours?"

Dean groaned and rubbed his neck. "Well, the original plan was to go straight through, but this damn headache's not lettin' up for shit. Movin' down my neck too. Think we're gonna have to stop."

Stephanie turned her head toward Dean. "Want me to climb in the back so I can rub it for you while you drive?"

Dean looked over at her sheepishly. "I'd tell you I'd give you whatever you wanted in exchange, but it isn't gonna happen. I can promise you pie and ice cream?"

Stephanie chuckled and smiled. "Tell you what, make you a deal. Kiss for a rub?"

Dean's eyes flashed to hers and then narrowed as he raised his eyebrow to give her a silent scolding. He added an almost imperceptible tilt of his head in Sam's direction.

Stephanie raised her hands, grinning. "Kidding, I'm just kidding."

Sam snorted and smiled at her when she turned to him. "Yeah, right. Kidding."

Dean growled playfully. "Hey, man in need of medical attention here."

She rolled her eyes and turned to face Sam. "Okay, okay...demanding much. Hey Sammy, catch me." She leaned into the backseat and gripped a startled Sam's shoulders.

Sam swallowed, "Geeze, woman."

Dean chuckled and turned to shoot a smart remark at his brother but stopped when his eyes ran smack into Stephanie's ass.

She was moving into the backseat. The already short skirt was almost around her waist and the see thru mesh panties clung to the curve of her ass.

Dean's mouth went dry and he adjusted the mirror for a better view. He couldn't resist dropping his hand to her inner thigh and teasing a finger along the bottom edge of her panties. He smothered his groan and dropped his hand as she kept moving.

Sam stared at Stephanie's chest as she leaned over the seat and gripped his shoulders. The car swerved a bit and he grabbed at her hips to steady her. He glanced out the window, but his eyes moved back to the girl moving into his lap just in time to watch her swing one leg over the seat.

Stephanie sat there, left leg in the front, right leg in the back and smiled at Sam before she slid the left one slowly over the seat. She shivered when Dean traced the inside of her thigh and bit at her lower lip.

Sam couldn't pull his eyes away as she balanced on the top of the front seat with her legs spread wide, her skirt hiked high and the crotch of her mesh panties inches from his face.

Stephanie dropped into Sam's lap with a little 'umphing' sound and then a giggle. She felt his semi hard cock beneath her and she almost apologized, but Sam stopped her.

Sam's voice was tense, and it almost sounded painful. "You remember those lessons, Steph?"

She rolled her eyes. "Rule 1? Things in men's laps?" She wiggled and laughed before moving off Sam's lap to sit behind Dean. She flashed Sam a smile, kissed his cheek and nodded. "Oh, I remember."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, glad that information stuck." He turned his attention to his brother. "By the way, man. I see what had you so tense." He cocked his head towards the young girl beside him. "Damn panties don't cover a thing." He shot a look to Stephanie. "Really, might be time to shave again."

She turned and gaped at him as she heard Dean's raucous laughter. She grinned and punched him in the shoulder. "Both of you are gonna have matching bruises by the time we get to Oak Ridge if you don't watch."

She leaned forward, mouth to Dean's ear as her hands found his shoulders and she dug her fingertips in the hard muscle. "And you better be nice, you want somethin' from me remember?"

Dean let his head roll forward as her fingers worked their magic. "Holy fuck...that's the spot baby." He struggled to keep his eyes on the road as she worked into the knotted flesh.

Sam bit back a bark of laughter and tried to focus on his computer.

Dean growled. "Don't say a word, Bitch. I swear if you do, Nair will once again find your shampoo bottle."

Stephanie leaned forward, her fingers working down his neck and back up to his hairline. "Just ignore him. I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "The two of you...impossible and by the way, Jerk; I lose any hair because of some prank you play, I will list your precious car on eBay with a starting bid of $1."

Dean growled and gripped the wheel so hard his hands hurt. "You know better than to threaten my car, Sam. That isn't right."

Sam flashed a smug smile. "You threatened my hair. Don't act like you don't remember the deal. You hurting my hair, means me hurting your car."

Stephanie massaged lightly into Dean's hair and she noticed the goosebumps come up on his arms. "That sounds like a story I need to hear."

Dean grunted. "You keep doing that and I'll tell you anything you want, darlin'."

She rubbed, her thumbs moving in slow circles down his neck and then to his shoulders. He tensed when she hit a spot on his left shoulder. "Sore?"

Dean nodded. "Hellishly."

She pressed harder and moved both her hands to the spot. "Need to work it out then." One hand on the front of his shoulder and the other on the back she pressed and kneaded and pulled at the knotted muscle.

Dean moaned and then whimpered. It hurt, but it felt so good. Electric like shocks were running down his arm and back, it felt delicious. "Oh...yesss...right there."

Smartly, Sam kept quiet, but his smile was wide.

Stephanie continued to work on the shoulder, but his constant need to use the arm to drive was counterproductive. She sighed, her fingers still working. "I'm not going to be able to work this out with you driving. Why don't we stop, let me work you over better and let the muscles relax. Then you'll probably feel better and we can get a few more hours on the road. Besides, I need to get some laundry done. Because trust me, unlike Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I feel that killing vamps while wearing a skirt is a difficult prospect."

Dean groaned and tilted his head to the side a bit so she could get more access. "Sounds like an alright idea. Really think you can get me a few more hours on the road?"

Stephanie nodded. "At least two."

Sam snorted beside her. "I don't know, I always thought it was hotter than hell when Buffy kicked the big bad's ass while wearing a skirt. Maybe we should make you wear it a little longer."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Bite me, Sammy boy."

Sam mumbled beside Stephanie. "Biting you obviously isn't my job."

Stephanie snorted and laughed. "You got that right."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Dean shifted against Stephanie's hands.

She leaned forward. "Nothing, just telling Sam that my panties all need to be washed in cold, on delicate and then air dried."

Dean hunched his tender shoulders. "Whatever, Suzy Homemaker. Find me a laundromat so I can get rid of this damn headache."

Stephanie nodded and looked to Sam. "You heard him, laundry search, Sam." She grinned at him when he gaped at her.

He rolled his eyes. "Any idea what the hell town we're even in?"

She turned when she heard Dean whistle quietly through his teeth to get her attention. He was pointing to a sign on the side of the road. '10 miles to Roseville.'

"Guess that means Roseville, Sam." She patted his knee as she put one foot then the other into the front seat. "Have fun." She groaned when her stitches pulled to move that way but she really didn't want to put her ass in Sam's face to go the less painful way.

She slid down next to Dean with a pained sigh.

Dean heard her groan and glanced over to her. "You alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "Damn stitches pulling, that's all." She raised her voice and tilted her head to the roof of the car. "Really wish the fuckers could come out, then I'd be perfect."

Sam chuckled. "Not time yet...soon though."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "So yeah, then I'm alright."

****************************

Dean hated not having music; quietness, in the car, on long road trips just didn't settle with him. "Fuck it." He reached for the radio. Dean flipped stations until 'Gimme Shelter' by The Rolling Stones came to his ears.

Stephanie smiled. "Love this song."

Dean chuckled. "You know, one day we gotta compare music collections. Bet we'd have a lot in common."

Stephanie reached for a discarded sock and scrunched it up so she could slide her left foot into it. She smoothed it up her leg as she sang. "Oh, a storm is threatening...My very life today..."

Dean picked it up on the next line. His voice clear and surprisingly on pitch, "If I don't get some shelter...Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away." He watched as Stephanie tapped her foot on the dash and they both sang the chorus.

Dean drummed the beat out on the steering wheel while Stephanie hummed the second verse and worked her second sock up her leg, wiggling her foot to the beat and letting the elastic band on the sock snap as together they sang, "War, children..."

Stephanie sang out the bridge while Dean hummed a harmony and continued to drum the beat. "Rape, murder...It's just a shot away...."

They finished the song, Dean playing with harmonies, while Stephanie ad libbed. Dean smiled the entire time and when the song ended, they were both laughing.

Dean shook his head. "Pretty nice set of pipes."

Stephanie blushed, "Yeah, well you ain't too bad yourself."

Dean inclined his head and then frowned at Sam's words.

Sam chuckled and added sarcastically. "Aw, maybe you could both be the next American Idol?"

Dean's snort was short. "Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, jealousy so isn't your nitch." He winked to Steph, "I'm sorry you're tone deaf, but hey, you could try out for Top Model. I hear they're looking for a Zoolander type."

Stephanie laughed so hard she snorted and dropped her boot. "HA, oh Dean that was a wee bit cruel...I mean Zoolander so doesn't deserve that kind of ridicule."

Sam slapped Dean on the back of his head. "Jackass." He looked at the map on his laptop. "Hey, you're gonna need to turn left up here."

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys thought. We'll be getting to some more interesting stuff in the next chapter or 2. The next few will serve big parts.


	44. Dirty Laundry and a Dirty Girl

**Disclaimer:** I only own the character Stephanie, no show, no Winchesters, no hotness. Damn.

**A/N:** Shortie, remember this is a bi-weekly so it's short. And you guys got a longie last time. I think you're fine. lol

SciFiRN; you go to the pits of hell with me and back. Ugh, tiresome journeys, huh? lol. Thanks for all the love, Bitch.

* * *

Sam doubled over in laughter as he watched Stephanie climb out of the car. She stood and stretched in the laundromat parking lot. "Now I actually get that sock comment from earlier." He eyed her up and down. "Wow, nice combination there, Steph."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Want me to hit you again? I can." She pushed her hair behind her shoulders and brushed her short shirt off. "Besides, I think I look cute."

Stephanie met Dean at the trunk to get her dirty clothes. He was already holding her duffel and he smiled before glancing around to see if Sam was paying any attention. Then when Stephanie grabbed the handles he pulled and she stumbled against him.

Dean dropped his head; his lips by her ear as his other hand drifted low and then slowly up the back of her thigh, just barely ghosting over the silky skin and raising goosebumps. He spoke huskily, savoring her shiver. "I think you look sexy," He rocked himself against her belly. "Hell, I think you look damn sexy."

Stephanie whimpered when his hand slid even higher, moving under the hem of her skirt to palm her ass. Her head fell back as she looked up at him, her hands gripping his biceps for support. "Oh, that's playing dirty."

A car pulled into the parking lot and Dean reluctantly pulled his hand from beneath her skirt. He slapped her playfully on the ass and turned to pull his own duffle from the trunk. "Oh, you love it and you know it...you dirty girl, you."

Sam came around to the trunk the second Stephanie turned to walk toward the laundromat. He startled when she slammed into his chest and then bounced back into Dean.

She glared at Sam. "I hate it when you do that."

Sam grinned. "Do what? You ran into me."

She pushed past him with a laugh. "Put a bell around that giant neck and maybe I won't."

Sam moved closer to his brother when Stephanie sped ahead. He leaned back against the trunk and faced his brother. "Head still hurting?"

Dean nodded and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Fucking killing me."

Sam frowned and shot Dean a sly smile before motioning to Stephanie as she entered the laundromat. "Dude, you realize I got a clear shot up her skirt earlier, right?"

Dean pulled his sunglasses down and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He grinned, despite the pain in his head and neck. "She's shameless, Sammy." He chuckled. "I mean it, impossible."

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, I kinda got that impression." He pushed hair from his eyes. "Shit, Dean she fuckin' shaves and I don't mean trims and keeps it tight."

Dean scoffed as he pushed off the trunk and walked toward the laundromat entrance. "Yeah, I know."

Disbelief crossed Sam's face and he pushed away from the trunk to follow his brother. "How the hell do you know?"

Dean stopped walking and turned to face his brother. "Hello? She's been flirting with me like crazy since we were at Bobby's. She flashes her shit around me constantly. I have seen every part of that girl's body more than once. Bathtub, ring any bells?"

Sam nodded and then headed toward the laundromat. He chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. I think I missed a good pillow fight." He paused and turned toward his brother. "One thing man, I only wish I was the one she was flirting with, because I'd love to be the one she was flashing her 'shit' to all the time." He cocked his head to the side. "You're lucky bro, that girl is sexy and damn that shaving thing..." He shook his head, "That's just plain hot."

Dean stared, mouth wide open as he watched his brother pull open the door and move inside. He shook his head and frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Sammy?"

Sam paused at the door and turned to face Dean. He raised his hands, "I'm just sayin'."

Dean's eyebrows rose, his voice was serious. "Sayin' what?"

Sam sighed, hand still on the door. "Look man, Stephanie's cool, she's hot and I like her...it's more than most of the other girls you've been interested in. Let's not forget she understands all this." He motioned around them. He shrugged. "Dude, if you aren't interested let me know, because I just might be."

Dean growled and took a step toward his brother. "Sam, listen to me. I'm not interested and neither are you. You want me to remind you why?" He took another couple steps toward Sam. "She's too young, she's Bobby's niece, which means it's almost incestuous." He snorted. "Oh, yeah and I'm going to hell in less than a year. You need any more reasons."

Sam paled and shook his head. "No and you're right. Hell, I'm sorry man." He pointed into the laundromat. "I'm getting the wash done." Then he disappeared inside.

Dean followed his brother inside and soon spotted Stephanie putting quarters into two washing machines.

He hurled his duffel into Sam's chest. "Get to work, Bitch."

Sam hurled it back when they both got to Stephanie. "No way, Jerk. I told you I'm not touchin' that nasty shit."

Dean smirked before plunking the duffel in front of Stephanie. "Guess that mean's you're doin' my laundry."

Stephanie snorted up at Dean with an amused smile. "Explain to me why you can't do your own laundry."

Dean pouted at her. "Because my head hurts."

She rolled her eyes. "Go sit. I'll throw this in and be over there to rub it out the best I can in a minute."

Dean kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Ah, that's a good girl...gonna take good care of me aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned back, looking up at him. "Only because you can't take care of yourself."

Sam did a double take at his brother. "Didn't you just tell me you weren't goin there?"

Dean moved toward the chairs on the other side of the laundromat. "I'm not, just havin' a little fun. I'm weak, Sammy, what can I say?"

Sam scoffed at his brother's antics and moved to stand beside Stephanie as he unloaded his own clothes. "You know, I'd be careful diggin' through there."

He laughed when she immediately yanked her hands from the bag before giving him a cautious look. "Why?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Cause Dean was getting in some batting practice and used an innocent t-shirt as his catcher."

She rolled her eyes at Sam and laughed as she looked at him like he was a child. "Oh, grow up, Sam. That's not so bad."

Sam frowned. "You know, you're twisted and no matter what you say...I know you think it's disgusting too." He nodded toward Dean's duffle while he dug through his own. "Got some latex gloves in the car. Say the word and they're yours."

She parted the duffel and carefully reached inside. Even though the idea of Dean's cum on the clothes didn't bother her, she was pretty sure she didn't want to stick her hand in something unpleasant. "Really, Sam. It's not that bad."

One by one she picked Dean's clothes from the bag with careful fingers before she turned and tossed them in the washer next to the one Sam was loading with his clothes. She came to a black T-shirt and picked it up the same careful way. It fell partway open to reveal her panties; stuck to the shoulder of the shirt.

Dean suddenly choked on the water he was sipping. He stood and moved across the small space toward the other two hunters. "I, uh..."

Sam spun on him. "You, uh what Dean?" His eyebrows rose and he glared.

Stephanie chuckled. "Eww, ok Sam, you're right, that's just nasty."

Sam glanced to her with a smug smile. "So, finally feeling my pain are you?"

She nodded as she pulled the panties from the shirt, cringing at the velcro-like sound they made as they pulled apart. "Yuck." She made a disgusted face as she dropped them into the open washer and then moved to the vending machine to purchase some Color Safe Oxy-Clean. She shot Dean a look and then winked over her shoulder at him, trying not to laugh at Sam's 'glare of doom' that was currently pinning the older Winchester. "That's so nasty Dean. I mean it's one thing to jerk off into your _own_ shirt, but it's entirely another to sniff my panties while you're doing it."

Dean struggled not to grin and begged his cock to behave when the thought of Stephanie's scent made him tighten. He glared back at his brother and held up his hand. "Don't even start with me, Sam. Hell, you already know I did it and I'm sorry. To you too Steph, really, really sorry, but I just couldn't help myself."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head in disappointment. His older brother could be so fucking juvenile. "Yeah, I've been hearing a hell of alot about your lack of self control lately. Damn it Dean, grow the fuck up." With that he turned back to his washer, added the last of his clothes and shut the washer lid with a slam. "I'm grabbing my computer and working." Then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, what'd ya think? Like I said, I know it's short. But, I think you guys are ok.


	45. Backseat Detention

**Disclaimer: **I'm not really sure if anyone thinks I own these boys, but seriously no. If I did I wouldn't need porn...well, probably not as much anyway. Don't own the show either, only Stephanie.

**A/N:** Okay, this is being posted a day late because it was either post yesterday and you guys get 700 words or I post tonite and you get this...figured y'all would enjoy this better.

SciFiRN; I know you need bed badly and thank you for staying up these past two nights to work through this with me. I know it wasn't easy.

Let's go!!!

* * *

Stephanie let a small smile play over her lips as she dumped the bleaching powder into the washer. She deposited the correct number of quarters and slid the tray in to start the machine. Then she leaned back against the washer and looked at Dean.

He pouted at her again and he knew he'd won when she rolled her eyes with a smile. "You ready to heal me Dr. Feelgood?"

She shook her head. "Oh for fuck's sake. Alright, go sit." She pointed to a row of chairs and then followed behind him.

Dean sat down and attempted to get comfortable in the hard plastic seat. He watched as she climbed into the seat beside him and then hopped up onto the folding table behind him. "What the hell are you doing?"

She gripped his shoulders and pulled him back between her legs. "Look, you want your headache gone and to do that I need to be able to reach your head, neck and shoulders." Her mouth dropped to his ear and she added in a low voice. "This meets that need."

Dean bit back a satisfied moan when her fingers began working into the muscles of his neck. He sighed, closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He felt warm, smooth skin against his cheek and realized almost belatedly that it was resting against the skin of her inner thigh. His eyes flew open.

Stephanie felt the tension spring back into Dean's shoulders as soon as his skin made contact with hers. "Hey, relax, or this is completely useless." She circled her thumbs into the muscles of his neck. She moved her leg and enjoyed the scratch of his day old beard against her thigh. Fuck, images of his face buried between her legs made her suddenly wet. Involuntarily, she pressed her legs together slightly.

Her fingers hit a particularly tender spot and he groaned as she worked over it. His eyes all but rolled back into his head and he let his head turn slightly to the left when Stephanie worked hard on the right side. He would swear he could smell her and it made him thicken and stir beneath his clothes. He whimpered.

Stephanie cleared her throat. "Sorry, not trying to hurt you." She wiggled, her skirt riding even higher up her thighs, Dean's hair tickling between the holes in the mesh of her panties. She bit her lip and hissed, "Holy fuck," softly under her breath even as she worked deeper into his stiff muscles.

Another groan fell from his mouth and this time he pressed his head back between her legs and looked up to catch her eyes. He saw his own desire reflected back at him. "Steph?"

She shook her head and prodded his head forward. Her voice came out breathy and a bit needy. "Need you to lean forward."

Dean's head fell toward his chest and he groaned when she pushed his head further forward, stretching the muscles in his upper back.

"Excuse me?" A throat was cleared above them.

Dean saw Sam's huge feet below him as he stared blankly at the floor. "Yeah, Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Um, Dude you freakin sound like she's getting you off and the little old lady over there is getting offended."

Stephanie snickered and paused her massage. "Let her be offended. I mean it's not like we're doing anything over here." She glared at the little old lady in question.

Dean let out a frustrated whine. "Sammy, you are so interrupting my massage and it was just starting to feel good."

"Ha! You know I'm not touching that one, but really have you seen Steph? Her skirt's up so high you can see everything." He shook his head. "Come on; just move this out to the car. I'll come get you when it's time to dry."

Dean growled, but stood. He grabbed Stephanie's hand and then turned to look at her. Fuck, Sam was right, you could see everything. He tugged gently on her arm, "Come on, barely illegal...before someone calls the cops on you for indecent exposure." He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her slide gracefully off the table and onto the floor. "Shit seriously, that skirt should be outlawed." He glanced to Sam and mumbled under his breath. "Feels like high school when I'd get sentenced to detention for making out in the library."

He smiled when Stephanie snorted and then dropped her hand; rolled his head on his shoulders with a pained groan and moved to hold the door open for her. "You promised me two hours of painlessness. So far, you've failed to deliver on that promise. You better get a move on. My neck's getting tighter by the minute."

Stephanie shook her head and moved past him out the door. She glanced back over her shoulder and winked. "You know, I always deliver, Dean."

Stephanie made it to the car before Dean. She climbed into the driver's seat. She fumbled beneath the seat for the lever, found it and then pulled the front seat as far forward as possible. Then she climbed out and motioned Dean into the back.

He shook his head. "What the hell, you know how hard it is to find the sweet spot once you mess with that seat?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and settled her hands on her hips. "Look, you want a massage and we've been banished to the car. This is the best I got. So, get your ass in the back and rest your head on the front seat okay." She motioned to the car again and then flashed a smile. "Come on, trust me?"

He rolled his eyes and watched her. "Ok, so shirt on or off?"

She smiled and licked her lips hungrily. "Oh, definitely off." She pointed at the car again. "You get settled, let me grab something." She reached into the car, grabbed the keys she'd left on the front seat and then moved to open the trunk.

Dean pulled his shirt over his head and rolled it up as he slid into the car. He wondered what she was doing, but his head was pounding and he dropped his arms over the front seat and used the rolled shirt to rest his head on. He made himself as comfortable as he could and sighed as she closed the trunk.

Stephanie took a second to unzip her boots, dropping them to the floor before she slid behind him. She settled herself in the tight space with her knees beside his hips. "Guess that's as good as it's gettin'."

Dean wiggled to give her room and then heard the click-click of a cap. He glanced over his shoulder to see her holding a bottle of lotion.|

Her eyes scanned his shoulders, noticing the bruise she left there and she pouted before brushing her lips against it softly. "Sorry about that."

He smiled and shook his head. "It'll take more than a little girl like you to hurt me, baby." He chuckled as he leaned forward.

She snorted and pressed her knee, none to softly, into his side until he grunted. "You wanna tell me that to my face?" She couldn't keep the smile out of her voice as she leaned over his shoulder, her lips to his ear once again. "I mean, you do want me to help with the headache, right?"

Dean smirked and turned to face her, his lips brushing over hers quickly and his nose traced a path to her ear. "It's okay, Steph. I'm used to being hit, slapped and punched by Sam when he's pissed." He turned to face forward. "Trust me...it's really okay."

She smiled as she squirted some lotion onto her hands. She rubbed her hands together coating them generously with the lotion and warming it before lowering her hands to Dean's upper back. She smiled, completely enjoying the slick slide of her palms over his muscles as her thumbs rubbed into the knotted flesh. Her fingers moving in long strokes down the blade of his scapula.

He moaned. It felt good earlier, but hell, this was _sooo_ much better. He never would have guessed that the loss of friction would make it that much better. "Mmm, yeah. That feels so damn good."

She chuckled and worked up his neck, using her knuckles to press into the sore spot she'd located earlier. "Ok, take a deep breath and let it out nice and slow."

Dean did as she asked and fought the desire to tense when the steady pressure increased to the point of pain.

As she lessened the pressure, she wiggled her knuckles and pulled a line in toward his spine. She smiled when he shivered. "One more time, same thing. Big breath and let it out slow."

Dean inhaled and caught the scent of apples. He smiled and inwardly rolled his eyes but the sensation in his neck was wonderful. Fuck, she could paint his nails pink and make him smell like a flower garden as long as she kept doing what she was doing. "Hell, yessss." Warmth spread out from his neck as her fingers moved on down his shoulders.

Stephanie found the tight spots and worked them over until they felt like jelly. She worked him over until he melted against the front seat, totally slumped. She paused ten or fifteen minutes later, flexed her fingers and added a bit more lotion to her hands. With a smile she pressed her chest against his upper back and ran her hands down his upper arms. Her lips tugged lightly on the curve of his ear and her voice was husky and soft against the sensitve skin of his neck. "Feel good?"

Dean's response was lazy, almost sleepy. "God, yes." He smiled as she worked his biceps in long, spirals. It felt so damn good.

She leaned forward, her breasts pressed to his back as her arms wrapped around him from behind. Her chin rested on his shoulder while her hands played over his pecs. "You feel better? How's the head?"

Dean lifted his head and nodded. "Headache's about gone." He glanced at her and smiled. "Thanks."

She slid from behind him and grabbed his t-shirt from where he had folded it under his head. She shook it out and then laid it out on the seat behind him. "'Kay, lean back and let me work the front of your shoulders. It's too hard to reach in that position."

Dean nodded and in a haze of relaxation he leaned back, letting his head fall back with a sigh.

One leg moved over Dean's lap and then she lowered herself onto his lap. Once again, she rubbed the lotion between her hands and set to her task. Her mind wandered. He was beautiful and watching her hands move over his muscled chest and arms left her mouth dry and her thoughts fuzzy. She felt almost buzzed as a slow shiver rose up her spine. She wiggled, her already high skirt sliding higher and she could feel the heat of his thigh against the damp mesh between her legs. Her fingers played lower, over his nipples and lightly circled.

Dean gasped when her fingers circled his nipples. His eyes shot open, heavy and heady as he watched her. She was staring at her hands on his chest, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. He arched slightly when her nails grazed over his sensitive nipples. He gripped her hips and rocked upward. "Holy fuck..."

Stephanie's eyes found his and she smiled, knowing she was blushing at being caught. She rocked forward with a small gasp and then she felt Dean's hands resting on the curve of her ass. She leaned forward and panted. "I think maybe..." She whimpered when his fingers grazed the edge of her panties. She swallowed. "I think you owe me a kiss."

Dean smiled, slow and sexy at her. His hands dancing over the bottom curve of her ass, sliding under the leg band of the panties as he teased her. "No baby, I promised you pie." He licked his lips. "Pie and ice cream."

Stephanie shivered and dragged her hands to his shoulders, leaning into him even more as she smirked slightly. "Yeah, but you smell like pie."

Dean chuckled and nodded. "I guess I do."

She nodded and traced her nose along his ear even as Dean cupped her ass under the panties. "You do." Her voice was a breathless whisper.

Dean's fingers spread across her ass, palming the cheeks. His little fingers tracing the slick slit below. "So, you want a taste now?" He watched her face and tried not to groan. He was hard as stone and he wanted her.

She nodded and whimpered. "Please." She rocked forward so that his erection rocked against her clit and she shuddered. She'd been wet half the day and she knew it wouldn't take much. "Want it."

Dean groaned and leaned forward. He licked along her bottom lip, but wouldn't let her deepen the kiss. He smiled at her frustrated whimper and pulled back. "Oh, hell no. We're gonna play by my rules. You've been teasing me all damn day." He rocked up and smiled. "Have me so hard. Shit, you remember the deal?" He chuckled when she stared vacantly at him, lost in her lust. "Tell me, you remember the deal baby, right?"

She shuddered, rocked down against his cock and whimpered. "Yes, I-I remember." Her head fell back. "Please Dean, I'm close."

Dean relaxed a bit and smiled. "That's so damn hot." He pulled her close, sucking her neck hard. "I've barely touched you." He bit down on the tender spot he'd created and growled when she gripped his shoulders, gasping as she rocked against him.

"Please...Dean...please." She moaned.

He licked the spot and then pulled back. "What do you want?" He asked against her neck as he pulled his hands from her panties. His fingers skimmed lightly down the outside of her thighs. He smiled when she shivered and then let his hands drift to the inside of her knees before he let them wander back up her thighs. His right thumb finding the crotch of her panties and teasing softly.

She groaned and whimpered. "Anything, more...just, need you to touch me." She threw her head back with a gasping whimper when he pressed against her clit.

She was making him hot. He rocked up as his eyes fell between them to watch her. A spot of moisture was visible on the fly of his jeans and he groaned. "Look down, baby." He waited until she did. "You see how wet you are? That's just naughty, you leaking all over my jeans." He laughed when she moaned shyly and a pretty blush rushed up her chest to her face just before she pressed down against him once again.

She moved against his fingers. Trying for more pressure, more friction. "Yes, I know...please...damn it." She whimpered.

He groaned. His fingers beneath her panties just barely brushed against her smooth wetness. "You want my fingers?" He watched her bite her lip and nod. He shook his head as a cocky smile lifted the corners of his lips. "Tell me you do, Steph. Say it." He teased lightly over her clit, never enough pressure to satisfy.

She nodded again with a whimpered. "Yes." Her eyes found his. "...please." She caught his face, bent and kissed him.

Dean growled, needing to see her. "Lift up, baby." He waited until she lifted her ass and then he eased the panties over her hips. "You want my fingers inside you...touching you...making you cum?" He got the underwear past her knees and pulled the scrap of mesh from one leg. Then he settled her back down to straddle him.

She dropped her eyes and blushed as her hands fell between them. She knew it was stupid to suddenly try to cover herself and in the back of her head she scolded herself. The panties didn't cover anything, but the barrier was gone. She shivered when Dean gently lifted both her hands in one of his, settling them on his shoulders. A small sound caught in her throat as his eyes dropped to her lap and his thighs moved, forcing her legs apart to better his view. Her eyes drifted closed and her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

"Shh baby." His voice was heavy and thick. He cupped her face softly with his right hand and pulled his thumb lightly over her cheek. "You're beautiful." His eyes found hers. "Every part of you." He leaned forward so that his lips brushed lightly against hers. He was so achingly hard. His left hand drifted up her thighs and he deepened the kiss. His tongue thrust inside to take what he wanted. He fucked her mouth with his tongue until she whimpered. "You are so damn sexy." He thrust up against her as his thumb brushed her clit. Teasing over her in soft, slow circles while he watched the pleasure flush her face. When she threw her head back and moaned he couldn't help but to attack her neck. He sucked and bit at her as he growled against her throat.

Sensation spiraled outward from between her legs. "Dean...." She pressed her mouth to his and groaned against his lips as the pressure increased. "Please..." She panted.

He pulled back and smiled. "I want you to say it, baby." He swirled his fingers over her and couldn't help but smile at her frustration. "Tell me, Stephanie." He teased his index finger into her slit and over her entrance, but didn't slide in. He groaned at how wet she was. This was killing him. "Say it, baby." He leaned into her and bit at the side of her neck, a short, sharp nip that made her jump and whimper. His voice was gravelly and thick. "Tell me." His voice was demanding. "Tell me you want my fingers inside you." He teased over her entrance once more, pulling back with a chuckle when she ground down on his hand.

Frustration brought tears to her eyes. She shook her head, stubbornly and moved against him when his fingers pinched her clit. "God!" She bit her lip.

Dean pulled his hand from between her legs and reached for the straps of her cami. He smiled and shook his head as he lowered the straps and gently eased the front down below her breasts. "Not until you ask me, baby." He leaned forward and licked at her neck and then down to her left nipple. He blew across the already hard peak and then licked softly. "Words have power. Ask and you shall receive."

Her hands moved into his hair and she whined in frustration. "You sound like a damn afterschool special...oh, god...please..." Her words trailed off as Dean's teeth scraped over her nipple before sucking it into his mouth and nibbling. She moved frantically against his lap: Needing, wanting, begging. She inhaled. "Please....need your fingers inside me...please..."

He laughed and lifted his head with a cocky smile. "You're wish...." His hand drifted over her, fingers brushing her clit and then his index finger was inside her. He groaned. "My command...hell, you're so tight, baby." He moved his finger in and out slowly, teasing inside her, he curled his finger and when she gasped he knew, he found her sweet spot.

She bit back a scream and rocked down on his hand with a cry of pure joy. "Yes, please...oh my god..."

Dean smiled and let her ride his finger. He ducked his mouth to her chest, and pulled the formerly neglected nipple inside to tease it with his tongue and teeth. His finger moved inside and his thumb teased outside. He felt her shiver, felt her tense and he sat up to watch her.

She threw her head back in abandon and moved with purpose, but without control. She tightened her muscles around his finger and groaned at the increased sensation. "Fuck, yes...there, please, don't stop..."

Dean increased the pace of his finger and then gently pulled it out. He whispered softly when she whimpered. "Shh, I'll fix it, baby." Then he slowly slid two fingers inside. He groaned at the feel of her tight heat wrapping around his fingers. His mind flashed to how she'd feel wrapped around his cock and it pulled another groan from his throat. He knew she was close. He leaned into her, fingers moving and bit at her ear. "I can feel you, baby...so close...you're gonna cum for me aren't you?"

She nodded and whimpered as her hands gripped his hair. "Yes, gonna...cum..."

"Do it, baby...cum for me." He pressed inside and curled his fingers as he increased the pressure on her clit, rolling his thumb over her.

She tensed, whimpered and arched into his hand as she moaned out her release. "Yes...there...please...fuck, yes!"

Dean couldn't help but smile as she began to relax into him. His fingers continued to move against her as he found her lips. He kissed her gently, but urgently. He slid his wet fingers smoothly from her and trailed them slowly up her side. "You're so damn beautiful...so fucking hot." When he reached a nipple he circled it with his wet fingers, before bending to suck it hungrily into his mouth. He moaned as he sucked her musky taste from the pebbled skin.

He chuckled against her skin when she moaned with renewed interest. He winked at her and whispered by her ear. "You still want more, baby...still need more, don't you?"

She nodded and her lust blown eyes found his.

He trailed his fingers further up to her mouth and slowly traced her lips with his glistening fingers. "Love watchin' you taste yourself for me, baby."

Stephanie panted as she let his words register through her cloudy mind. Finally, she nodded and her tongue darted out to touch the tip of his index finger. She locked his gaze as she slowly licked up to his first knuckle, before she latched her mouth around the finger, sucking thoroughly.

Dean couldn't contain his moan and it tumbled roughly from his throat as she took his whole finger into her mouth; a look of total wanton need in her eyes. He groaned as she pulled back, letting his finger slide from her mouth.

She smiled, licked her lips and swiftly took both his fingers into her mouth. She sucked her juices from them and groaned at the look in Dean's eyes.

His eyes slid half shut. "Fuck, that's so hot...makes me so hard." He let her suck a little more before his urge to have her built up inside.

"Fuck..." He yanked his fingers from her mouth and then his lips devoured hers in a way that was almost animalistic. God, he loved her taste; he moaned into the kiss, tasting her musky tang on her tongue. He broke the kiss and dropped his head to latch onto her neck. Watching her cum had only made his own desire peak. "Need you, baby." He groaned into her neck.

Stephanie shivered at his words. Her blood still hummed in her ears and pulsed deep inside. His eyes, so dark and needy made her clench and she realized that this heavy petting would never be enough. She smiled and kissed his chest. "Dean, I wanna see you; I need to touch you."

Her hands danced down his chest and over his nipples, making him groan. He watched her hands work his belt buckle free and then pause to tease by dipping into the waist of his jeans. "Please, Steph...your killing me." He desperately wanted to push her hands away and open his jeans, but he didn't.

She shook her head, but moved her hands from the waist of his jeans. Her fingernails traced up his erection through the denim.

His breath caught as her fingers grazed the side of his shaft and his head fell back against the seat. "Motherfuck..."

Stephanie's fingers moved to the button of his jeans, her eyes on his as she slid it free. She licked her lips when she glanced down to watch as she unzipped the jeans and parted the fly. His briefs were tented with his erection and she could see the small wet spot where he had leaked. Her eyes drifted shut and she groaned at the sight of him. Heat spiraled through her again. Fuck, she still needed him so much.

* * *

**A/N: **You guys like? Let me know, and calm down...the smut is gonna continue in the next update. Just too much to post at once. Review and gimme your thoughts!!! Won't know what y'all thought unless you tell me.


	46. The Line Between What is And What Isn't

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I sadly have no Winchesters endlessly pleasuring me in nurmerous ways so I don't own them, or the show for that matter...only Stephanie.

**A/N:** Whew...this one took a while to get ready for posting, and honestly I have no idea why...but it did. Then was gonna be posted at 4AM this morning but people were falling asleep and titles weren't working and ugh. Horrible shit. FINALLY it's here.

SciFiRN; finally it's here after title problems and I HATE that we couldn't fit the title we wanted to but FF is to blame for that not us, sorry you had to stay up with me last night. But, I needed you. lol. Love you.

* * *

Dean couldn't breathe; every nerve was on edge as he watched her, her fingers still not touching him. He lifted his hips toward her hands and teased her nipples with his fingers. He smiled when she gasped; he knew the look on her face, the need for more, the unfulfilled lust. He hissed out a breath when she leaned over him to lick at his neck, biting the column of tendon and muscle up to his ear.

"You want me, right?" She felt him nod and groan. "Then tell me, Dean. Tell me what you want." She rocked her hips against his still cloth covered cock. "I can feel how much you want me..." Her tongue traced the line of his jaw and then she bit gently at his full lower lip and then sat back. "You never ask me, never tell me..." She dragged her nails sharply down his chest, watching the muscles tense and relax in their wake. She smiled at the lines she created. "Tell me how much you want it, baby..." She leaned forward, even as her fingers traced lower over his belly. "I need to hear it, Dean."

Dean almost whimpered. Her hands were inches away from where he needed to feel her. He swallowed and nodded. "Hell...Steph, I want you so bad it's fucking gonna be the death of me." He watched her face. Her eyes drifted lower and he clenched his fists at his sides. His eyes were slightly unfocused from his lust. "I need you to touch me, baby." He was going to die, he knew it. Her fingers were teasing the top of his briefs. "I want you to make me cum."

She'd wanted to hear it, needed to, but she wasn't prepared for the total wave of lust that crashed over her simply from his words. He was right; words did have power and right now, she felt powerful. A sexy smile crossed her face and she leaned in to kiss him. She felt so sexy, so wanted and what really surprised her was, so powerful. "Hell, you have no idea how hearing that makes me feel, baby." She sat back, and gripped his briefs before tugging them down. Her breath caught as she watched the thin cotton slide lower, revealing his cock.

Dean growled and lifted his hips enough so that she could get the damn underwear out of the way, but she still wasn't touching him. He could feel the heat of her hands, and when she did touch him, it was barely there. His cock bobbed against his belly making him hiss. He was about to beg her. He prayed she didn't ask him for anything, because right now, he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt he'd promise her anything.

Stephanie licked her lips, and drew in several deep, but shaky breaths. She stared at him. His cock was thick and heavy and now, since it was free from his clothes, it sat high on his belly. She watched it bob and leak above his belly button, leaving behind a small trail of precum. Her mouth watered and her eyes glazed even as her clit throbbed. She moved, sliding herself against his leg with a moan. Her eyes moved to his and she saw his desperation, his need and her breath left her. "Dean...I want you so much..." She moved against his leg again and bit back a moan at the sensation. One finger traced over him, from root to tip.

Dean growled. "Heaven and hell, Steph...you have to touch me...please..." He watched her finger trace him back down and his cock jerked and leaked. He was going to beg in seconds.

Mesmerized she traced him back up to the tip and circled the tip with her finger. She gathered a drop of him and lifted her hand. She had to know. She lifted it toward her mouth.

He gasped and reached for her hand. He wasn't sure he could watch her do that, knowing he couldn't have her mouth on him. His eyes drifted shut and then open again. He held her wrist and shook his head. "Uh-uh, please, baby...remember, nothing more than what we've done." His voice was raw.

She shivered and shook her head. "I want to, Dean. You have to let me." She leaned forward, her mouth over her finger, her eyes glued to the one small taste of him. She licked her lips hungrily. "I need to, please..."

Dean growled and shivered, his cock achingly hard, his balls so heavy they felt like they were going to explode. "Steph..." He sighed and swallowed.

Her eyes found his. "Let me?"

Dean barely heard her over his ragged breathing and the sound of his heart in his ears. He gave a short nod.

She bent over her finger; her tongue swirled around the tip and pulled the taste of him into her mouth. The salty bitterness rolled over her tongue and she moaned, sucked and then sat back.

His eyes were on her the entire time, his cock swelling and hardening even more at the sight of her finger in her mouth. Dean used her hand to pull her roughly against him. He crushed her lips under his and his teeth bit at her lips. He could barely taste himself, and knowing that he was on her tongue made him hot and he moaned. His tongue moved into her mouth and he rocked his hips up beneath her. The underside of his cock slid along her slit. She was wet and hot and it made him gasp. He pulled away from her lips and went suddenly still. He felt her move against him again and her clit slid over his smooth length. He exhaled roughly, "Fuck."

Stephanie shivered and moaned deep in her throat when his cock grazed over her clit and she couldn't resist dragging herself against him. The smooth friction made the ache inside her that much worse. Her nails dug into his biceps. "My god..."

Dean dropped his hands to her hips and pressed her away from his own. The temptation of her being that close was just too much. His eyes closed and he panted even while listening to her whimper. He could feel the small movements of her hips, begging him to let her move. "Steph... baby, we can't. You promised not to push..." His voice was beyond desperate and shaking with his need. The wetness was cooling on his cock and the sensation shot through him.

Stephanie opened her eyes and struggled to focus. "I didn't mean to..." She dropped her hands to his chest and they drifted over him, downward. All thoughts of teasing and playing were gone. She needed to touch him, she needed him to touch her and yes, if he would, she needed him to fuck her. "Sorry, sorry, sorry...just want you so bad...fucking need it."

Stephanie rocked herself against the denim of his leg and whimpered at the loss of heated flesh even as she slowly wrapped her hand around his cock. She watched as she hesitantly jacked Dean. She tried to remember what he liked, but her brain was overloaded. She savored the sounds he made and they made her wetter and tightened the muscles in her lower belly. She swallowed and looked up at him, her grip loosening. "You're so hard." She tried to follow the rhythm of his thrusts as she slid her fingers up and down his length. "That good?" She asked breathlessly as she pressed harder into his lower thigh with a small needy groan.

Dean watched her face and then her hands on his cock. He nodded and smiled encouragingly at her. "More pressure, baby." His hand wrapped around hers and he tightened her grip and moaned. "Yeah...tease the head with your thumb." When she did he arched sharply into her hand with a ragged gasp. "Fuck...yessss..."

Stephanie smiled and stroked him again, his hand guiding her. Her thumb occasionally grazed his tip. When she teased into the slit on the head and he groaned loudly, she smiled. "That good?" She rocked into his leg with a sharp whimper, knowing that her actions brought him pleasure.

Dean nodded, his eyes finding hers. "Hell yes." He listened to her whimper and groan, even as he groaned and thrust up into their hands in relief. "My god Steph, feels so damn good..." He cupped her cheek with his left hand, raising her eyes to his. "You hurting, baby?" He smiled at the confusion in her eyes. "You need me to touch you?"

Stephanie sighed and nodded, "Please, yes..." She shifted her position, coming up onto her knees a bit.

Dean smiled and glanced to the seat. He saw the lotion. "Hang in there for me, baby..." He reached for the bottle with one hand and then pulled his hand from their stroking. He smoothed some of the creamy gel between his palms and then stroked himself, coating his length. Then he wrapped Stephanie's right hand around his cock and pulled her left down to cup his sac.

She shook her head with hesitation, but when she felt him massage himself, she understood. Shyly she let her fingers move to tease around his balls. His hand fell away with a moan and she was able to stroke him harder, the lotion letting him slide easily in her grasp as her fingers gripped tight around him.

Dean's hips shot forward and he groaned at the feel of her fingers wrapped around him while she teased his balls. He almost forgot what he'd asked her, but when she whimpered, once more moving her hips toward him, he remembered and let his right hand slide between her legs. She was so damn wet and slick. His two fingers grazed over her clit and then down lower. He teased her opening and gasped when she thrust toward him, moving the tips of both fingers inside.

She moaned when his fingers slid inside, just an inch and she tightened around them, pulling them further, needing more. She slid her hips forward and gasped at the sensation. Her hands moved in concert with his hips, twisting and pulling. She listened to his moans and every once in awhile he would whisper encouragement.

Dean's voice echoed in the car along with heavy breathing and wet sounds. He encouraged her with small, short gasps of, "Yes...there...shit baby...don't stop...faster...harder..."

She pulled and tugged on his sac, increasing the pace of her hand around him when he thrust harshly against her. She could feel the sweat on her face, along her hair line and dripping down her back. She gasped and groaned, she dropped her eyes, unable to let him see how vulnerable she felt. How open she was when she was with him. She swallowed and concentrated on her hands.

His hips shot forward with a loud moan that would have been louder if he wouldn't have bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. Her fingers circled him firmly and she stroked downward and then twisted when she stroked back up. "Holy, fucking hell..." He thrust up into her hands in time with her strokes and his head fell back on the seat.

Dean's hips snapped sharply into her hand. He was close and he moaned even as he thrust his fingers inside Stephanie's tight pussy. She clenched around him and he felt his balls tighten. His hand slipped from her and he wrapped the hand around Stephanie's, twisting it as he moved into their hands panting harshly. "Gonna cum, baby...can't hold out..."

Stephanie smiled, close herself, but she watched the pleasure ghost over his face and the need in his eyes. She followed his lead and she felt his balls pull taught under her fingers even as he felt impossibly thicker and harder. "Shh, baby..." She twisted and pulled, her thumb tracing his tip and then teasing along the large vein. She watched his eyes drift close. "Love watchin' you cum for me, Dean." Her voice was low and husky and she leaned over him a bit. "God, it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Dean moaned and thrust hard, he felt his orgasm pull up from his toes. The sudden tension coiling, coiling and then it sprung and he was cumming over their hands and his belly. He came hard, some landing on his chest, just below the hollow of his throat. He loosened his grip, loosening Stephanie's, but letting them both continue to stroke his sensitive shaft through his aftershocks.

He pulled her against his side, careful to keep her clear of the splatter on his chest. He leaned close, his mouth finding hers as his tongue moved into her mouth slowly in an expression of thanks. He kissed to her ear. "Baby, there's a towel behind me, use it to wipe the windows when they fog, grab it for me." He licked at her ear and then nibbled her neck.

Stephanie pulled the small towel down and pulled back to wipe his chest. She smiled when she saw it on his neck. She ducked her head and before he could stop her, she licked the small splatter of cum from his neck. Heat and lust pulled at her insides. She moaned. "Fuck...taste so good...god, so amazing." She panted and stared up at him, moving desperately against him. "Still need...you...please."

Dean chuckled as she wiped his chest off. "You weren't supposed to do that, baby." He pulled her firmly against him, once he had his chest dry and kissed her hard. His right hand moved between them to slide inside her once again. He didn't do it slow this time, not rough, but he pushed inside in one long stroke and then brushed her clit with his thumb.

Stephanie nuzzled his neck and gripped at his shoulders, trying to steady herself as his touch pushed her back toward her own release.

He thrust his fingers inside her and whispered near her ear. His voice was breathless and gruff. "Baby, so hot..." His fingers thrust and withdrew as he pressed against her clit. "Kept thinkin' about being inside you, just like this...in and out, harder and harder, feeling you tighten around me, feeling you shake and quiver."

She moaned and bit at Dean's shoulder. She thrust against his hand, so close. His words and his voice made her wetter. Her muscles quivered and sweat dripped between her breasts. "Please, Dean...please." She begged, words and sounds of pleasure spilling from her lips.

Dean chuckled. "Baby, you wish it were my cock don't you? Filling you, stretching you?" He groaned and his eyes closed at the sound of her moaning. "Hell, baby you're gonna cum for me again aren't you? Shit...so beautiful, so damn sexy..."

Stephanie gasped, arched and gripped his shoulders; when her orgasm burst over her she screamed.

Dean caught her mouth, silencing her scream with his tongue. He kissed her, continuing to stroke her with his fingers as she came down from her orgasm. He felt her shake and he smiled when she pulled away to catch her breath in sobbing gasps and hiccups.

She pressed her sweaty forehead against his shoulder and struggled to calm herself.

Dean chuckled and slid his fingers from her pussy. He pushed hair from her face and stroked down her back. "Yeah...shhh, that's it baby...just let it go, relax..."

Stephanie relaxed heavily against him, sweat dripping down her face her breathing still ragged. She felt like she'd run miles. Her legs were shaking and cramped. She moaned and shifted to sit sideways on Dean's lap. "Shit." She smiled when his arms came around her and she pressed a kiss to his neck. "I think you wore me out."

He chuckled and kissed her lips before sitting back against the seat with a sigh. "About damn time." Dean's eyebrows arched and then he frowned. He glanced around the parking lot. They were off to the side of the laundromat, nose in against the building. Dean had parked in the last spot so that the passenger side was facing the brick face of a building. There weren't any cars parked close, but he suddenly realized that anyone could see them if they wanted to. He tugged the straps of Stephanie's cami back up her shoulders. "Need to get decent, baby."

She nodded and sat up, pushing her damp hair from her face. She smiled shyly at Dean from beneath her eyelashes. "Kay." Her voice was a little hoarse and she smiled, positive she looked like she'd been thoroughly fucked. She slid from Dean's lap with a sigh, pausing to press a quick kiss to his lips.

Dean kissed her and then sat back to work his pants and briefs back over his hips. "Steph?"

She glanced up from pulling her panties up around her hips. "Huh?"

He zipped his pants and slid the button closed. "I'm sorry about the almost."

She stopped finger combing her hair and turned to him. "The almost what?"

He shook his head. "You know, when I moved against you...I could have...you know."

She smiled and shook her head. "I can't say I would have been upset about that." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "It's okay, Dean...either way it would have been okay."

Dean sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. "It's not okay."

She sighed and pouted. "You know how I feel. I don't have to tell you again."

He nodded and watched her face. "Yeah and that's part of the problem. You still don't get it." He held up his hand when she stated to protest. "I know, it wasn't your fault and you've kept your deal. You didn't push and I appreciate it, but it's still pressuring me. It's still putting me in a place I'm not comfortable being in."

Stephanie dropped her eyes. She never wanted anyone to feel pressured in anyway like that. Her voice was repentant and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry...really sorry."

Dean tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know baby, but it's pushing me to the breaking point." He dropped his hand and reached for his shirt. "Shit...maybe we should keep our distance, keep it cool and agree not to go there again." Dean watched her face for a second and then pulled his shirt over his head.

Stephanie nodded and looked down, hiding her eyes from him. Her voice showed her lack of comfort. "Um...h-how much..." She swallowed and shook her head. "What exactly do you..." She was interrupted by Sam yanking open the back door. She jumped before glaring at him. "Jesus, Sam. Scared the holy hell outta me."

Sam chuckled. "Sorry. Just came to get you guys; time to dry." His face scrunched up when the smell from inside the car made it's way to his nose. He caught Dean's gaze. "Smells like apple pie in your car, Dude." Sam eyed the two of them. "So, I have one question?"

Stephanie gave him an odd look and shook her head. "What?"

Sam looked around the inside of the car. "Where you hiding the pillows?"

Dean glared. "What?"

Sam laughed and stood. "You two look like you just went ten rounds, figured pillow fighting was involved." He held up his hand when Dean sputtered. "Save it, but my stitches better still be in place."

Dean got out on the other side of the car without acknowledging his brother and walked swiftly towards the entrance to the laundromat.

Sam turned and furled his eyebrows at Stephanie as she stepped from the car. "What's up with him?"

Stephanie shrugged, eyes glued to the ground. "I don't know, Sam. His head, I guess."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, did you like it? Let me know?


	47. A Halfcaf Double Nonfat Shot to The Nose

**Disclaimer:** I only own the character Stephanie, no Winchesters, no show...none of that.

**A/N:** Since Thursday's update ended up being posted on Friday and I was being bitten by my muse all night last night and couldn't stop writing I decided to post today instead of last night.

SciFiRN; I can't think of anything else to thank you for just the usual...which is pretty mych, well everything. lol. Love you.

* * *

Stephanie walked away from Sam without saying another word. She uncrossed her arms to pull open the door but kept her eyes glued to the floor. For some reason she didn't want to face anyone right now.

She walked over to her two washers, ignoring Dean and switched her clothes over into two dryers on the opposite side of the laundromat; as far away from Dean as she could get. She really didn't want to deal with him or anyone right now. She wanted to be alone.

She started up the dryers and sat in one of the chairs in front of them. Pulling her i-Pod out of her pocket she popped in her earbuds and curled her legs against her chest, head resting on her knees.

Four songs and another quarter later, Stephanie half heard Dean call her name. She ignored him and focused on the music. Annie Lennox's _Castles Burning_ suited her mood; she mouthed the words and tapped the rhythm on the back of the chair with her fingers.

Dean growled, he knew she could hear him. He moved toward her and hooked a finger around the wire of her left earbud. He jerked and pulled it from her ear. "Stephanie, I'm talking to you."

She raised her head with a sigh. "What?"

He gave her a look declaring it's obvious what he wanted but when she continued to stare at him blankly he spoke. "You okay?"

She glared at him with her eyebrow arched, but didn't answer him.

He shook his head. "Come on Steph, I just need to know you're alright."

She stood, leaving the earbud dangling. She straitened her skirt and moved to her dryers to deposit another quarter in each one. When he followed she spun on him. "Look, I'm giving you some space and I just wanna be alone for a little. Okay, I'm fine."

Dean gently grabbed her arm and frowned, his forehead wrinkling with the deepness of it. "Hey, I'm-"

She pulled her arm from his grasp and looked up at his face. "Space, Dean...you're idea, remember? Right now, I agree." She dropped her eyes and then walked to where Sam sat reading a beat-up copy of some Stephen King novel. "Sam, I'm going across the street for some coffee. You want anything?"

Sam pulled his attention from the book to Stephanie and frowned at the evident stress in her appearance. "Uh...no. I'm fine. Are you alright?"

Stephanie growled and threw her arms up in the air. "Jesus! What is with everbody today?! I'm fine!" She shook her head. "Look, after I get my coffee I'll be in the car, come get me when I'm needed."

Sam frowned, shot a quick glare at his brother and then nodded at Stephanie. "Ok, you have your knife right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Mama-Sam. I do. Packin' some holy water too." She held up a tiny silver flask with a small laugh. "Not to mention, I'm only going across the street." She motioned out the glass door. "Hell, you can see the front door of the store from here."

Stephanie pushed the door open and moved outside. She loved the feeling of the rushing breeze and she took a few seconds to savor it as she walked across the parking lot. She looked like she was casually strolling, but she surveyed the parking lot and picked the safest route almost subconsciously. She smiled; it was the kind of dark cloudy weather that a severe thunderstorm usually followed. She tilted her head back and took a deep breath; she loved this pre-storm weather ever since she was a little girl dancing on Uncle Bobby's back porch barefoot in her sundress.

Pushing the memories out of her mind, Stephanie went back to scoring her caffeine fix. She stopped at the edge of the parking lot and looked up and down the street, checking to make sure she wouldn't become roadkill as she crossed the street.

She paused in the parking lot of the quick-mart. Her hand suddenly moved to find her knife. She slid it into her palm, gripping the handle securely when a shiver ran up her spine and the hair stood up on the back of her neck. She felt like she was being watched, and she didn't like it.

Stephanie turned looking around to see if she was just being paranoid or if someone was watching her. She stopped when she saw Dean leaning against the outside wall of the laundromat, leering at her. She scoffed and turned back to enter the small store. She shivered again when the feeling didn't leave. Damn, she wished Dean would stop staring at her.

Stephanie exited the small store, two cups in hand. Sighing, she took a sip of her dark roast with two sugars. She furled her eyebrows and snorted at the license plate on the front of the black Chevy truck parked in front of the store. 'HNT N KIL.'

Stephanie surveyed the truck before moving back toward the laundromat. "Hunt and kill, cute." She moved toward the street, but turned her head in an attempt to see if anyone got into or out of the truck. The windows were tinted and she couldn't tell if anyone was inside. She laughed at her thoughts. She figured she'd see a redneck deer hunter, decked out camouflage, but there was always the possibility that it might be a _different _type of hunter.

She shivered, her eyes still on the truck. She still had that vague uneasy feeling, but she shook it off as the result of the way she left things with Dean. She kept moving, eyes over her shoulder.

Dean couldn't figure out what she was doing, but he knew she wasn't paying attention. He saw the SUV, an older Jeep, coming up the road. It was moving fast, Stephanie wasn't watching...another couple of steps. He inhaled and pushed away from the wall, his mouth open to call her name. Shit, "Ste...."

_Hooonnnnkkk!!!!_

Stephanie jumped, eyes snapping forward and splashing scalding coffee over her hand. She cursed loudly and moved back to the shoulder. Fuck, she was trying to get herself killed. She swallowed, licked at the coffee on her burning hand and then looked up and down the street before hurrying across as quickly as two full cups of coffee would allow.

Dean was across the parking lot and waiting on Stephanie when she stepped onto the curb. He grabbed her arm, again sloshing coffee on her hand.

Stephanie glared as she pulled her arm from his grasp. "Fucking hell Dean, between you and that piece of shit Jeep, I'm going to need skin grafts."

He snorted. "And you should be fucking grateful that you're still upright and moving. That SUV almost nailed you."

Stephanie moved past him with an agitated sigh. "Yes, but I didn't get hit and amazingly I made it back all by myself." She glanced over her shoulder. "Seriously, did I really need a babysitter?"

Dean caught up with her and gave her an ornery look. "Well, obviously yes."

She shook her head when he bumped into her again. "So help me, Winchester...coffee spills on me one more time, it's goin' down your pants."

Dean winced and inhaled sharply through his teeth. He gave a shudder. "Yeah, well that's somethin' I'd like to avoid."

She smirked. "Good." She walked around Dean and into the laundromat, leaving him and the uncomfortable 'I'm being watched' feeling in the parking lot.

Stephanie found Sam, much as she had left him, nose buried in the old novel. She slumped into the chair beside him and nudged his arm. "Hey, got you one of them half-caf, nonfat whatever's that you like."

Sam laughed and took the cup. "If you got it right, I'll be shocked." He pulled back the lid and took a sip. His eyebrows rose. "Holy shit, Dean can't even order it right."

Stephanie shrugged taking a sip from her own cup. "I'm not Dean."

Sam nodded. "I've noticed." He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her forehead with a smile. "Thanks for the coffee."

Dean watched Stephanie and his brother from his spot just inside the door. He sighed and wiped a hand over his face. She pushed him to his limits and he was on edge.

He moved toward them as he glanced at his watch. His phone rang. "Winchester...Yeah, Bobby we're fine and she's fine...huh? Hang on."

Dean lowered his phone and moved toward the dryers. "Hey Steph, where's your phone?" He arched his eyebrow at her.

She handed her coffee to Sam and stood. "My pocket." She patted at the shallow hip pockets of her skirt before giving him a sheepish look. "Well, guess not. I bet it fell out while we were..." She blushed and glanced at Sam before continuing. "Um, while I was giving you that massage."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. An easy smile crossed his face. "Yeah, well Bobby was wondering why you weren't answering."

Stephanie moved toward him. "Shit." She held her hand out for the phone. When Dean handed it to her she put it to her ear. "Uncle Bobby, I'm sorry. I know how you worry when I don't answer." She paused and listened to him bitch at her, then she sighed. "Really, it was an accident and I'm good...yes, I know...sure and I love you too....Bye."

Stephanie handed the phone back to Dean. "He has a few things to talk to you about."

Dean nodded and took the phone. He moved back outside where it was quieter. "I'll be..." He pointed toward the parking lot.

Stephanie nodded and then moved back to sit beside Sam.

Sam grinned and turned to Stephanie. "So, what was sooo distracting that you didn't notice your cell phone fell out?"

Stephanie's wide, surprised eyes found Sam's face. "Nothing. I mean I was giving him a massage, kneeling on the seat, maneuvering behind him and all." She shrugged. "I guess it just fell out."

Sam smirked. "Really, because now that I think about it, you two were a little on the sweaty side when I came to get you."

She stood, mortified. She could feel the heat of the blush on her face. "Oh my god." She walked briskly toward the buzzing dryer. "It was a massage, Sam." She needed something to do, anything to take her attention off Sam's accusations.

Sam laughed. "Your hair was a bit of a mess too." He sipped his coffee and waited for her to look back at him before continuing. "This massage, it didn't happen to involve a 'Happy Ending' did it?" He winked.

She groaned in embarrassment as she finally made it to her dryer. "I don't believe you just went there." She huffed as she reached to pull open the dryer door.

Stephanie's feet suddenly slid out from under her. She grabbed at the door to the dryer and it popped open slamming into her face and nailing her nose. "Ow, damn it...shit..." She scrambled to find her footing while her nose throbbed and as her feet found the floor she tasted blood in the back of her throat. "Fuck no."

Sam grabbed her arm and steadied her, but her hands were cupping her face. "Steph, you alright?" He moved them toward the chair as blood started dripping from between her fingers. "Hell, you didn't break it did you?"

Stephanie tilted her head to her right and gave him a look. She was leaning forward and pinching her nose in an attempt to stop the nosebleed. "No, Sam." Her voice was nasally. "But once it starts it's hard to stop." She pointed at the dryer. "Grab me something will you?"

He sat her down on the chair, her head leaning forward over the floor as bright red drops speckled the floor by her feet. He pulled a dark t-shirt from the dryer and handed it to her. "It's black at least."

She nodded and used the shirt to pinch her nose and collect the blood. "Damn it all to hell, I hate these things."

Sam cursed under his breath and stood. He caught his brother's attention and then waved him back inside.

Dean pulled the door open, the phone still to his ear. "What is it, Francis?"

Sam ground his teeth and mentally counted to ten. "Steph hurt herself."

Dean moved into the building and cursed when he saw blood on the floor. "Holy shit, what the hell did she do?" He turned the corner and saw the girl leaning forward with a black shirt pressed against her face. He glanced to his brother. "How'd she do...whatever it is she did?"

Sam explained what had happened and then glared as his brother laughed. Then he squatted down beside Stephanie and asked her if she was sure she was okay.

Dean couldn't help but chuckling at the image of her slipping and banging into the door.

Bobby's voice interrupted him._ "Dean, boy you better start telling me what the hell is going on."_

Dean shook his head and wiped a hand over his face. "She's okay, but you never told us how klutzy she was."

Bobby chuckled. _"Well, if I woulda told you that, you never woulda let her tag along. What she do this time?"_

Dean relayed what Sam had told him and then added, "Now she's got a bloody nose, but Sam insists it's not broken."

Bobby was suddenly serious. _"Shit Dean, once she gets one of those they're hard to stop. I mean I've had to take her to the hospital on two occasions for them. You better take it seriously. If it doesn't stop in about fifteen minutes take her to the ER. You understand?"_

Dean watched as an occasional drop of blood still fell to the floor between Stephanie and his brother. "Yeah, Bobby I got it...yes, I promise." He nodded. "Will do. Yeah, well I will if you hang the hell up. Bye." He flipped the phone closed.

Sam looked up at his brother and shook his head. "She's still bleeding pretty good. I'm gonna take her to the car and see what we can do."

Dean nodded and pointed to the machines. "I'll get the laundry and catch up with you."

Sam helped Stephanie up and herded her toward the door as his brother pulled their clothes from the dryer.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what'd ya think?


	48. Who The Hell is Wintester?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the boys, only Stephanie. Although, I have been having lots of Jared dreams lately for some reason. I stil haven't figured out why, but I'm not complaining.

**A/N:** Okay, was on a roll writing last night and by the time I stopped it was 3:30 this morning so I didn't post. Sry.

SciFiRN; I know you need bed soon, so I'm gonna make this quick so we can write a bit. Love you like always.

* * *

Stephanie leaned on Sam and let him guide her through the parking lot and toward the Impala. She tugged on Sam's arm a few feet from the car. "Hang on."

Sam turned and watched as she spit blood onto the gravel. "Steph, you sure you're okay?"

She pressed the shirt against her face and nodded. "Swallowed too much blood...feel sick." She spit again and gagged. "Fuck." She gagged again and pulled the shirt from her face.

Sam saw it coming and moved behind her. One large hand pulled hair from her face and held it loosely at the nape of her neck. His other arm slid across the top of her chest just as she gagged and then vomited.

She leaned against Sam's arm, thankful for the support and grateful for his quick thinking. She panted, tried to catch her breath and then nodded when the nausea subsided. She wiped her mouth on the shirt and then held it back to her nose. She leaned back into his chest. "Fuck me, I hate this shit."

Sam chuckled and squeezed her shoulders. "Come on, sit in the car and let me see what I can do to keep you from bleeding out on me."

She groaned and slouched onto the seat, feet flat on the gravel surface of the parking lot and head leaning forward. She adjusted the shirt to find a dry spot and pinched her nose hard.

Sam had the trunk open and he bent over it as he tore open several envelopes of gauze. He layered them and then rolled them.

Stephanie groaned and rested her head against the door frame. She felt and heard Sam kneel in front of her and then his hand lifted her chin.

Sam waited for her look up. "Hey." He pulled the shirt from her face and then handed her a rolled up gauze. "You know what to do with this, I assume?"

She pulled the gauze from his hand and with a wince pushed it up her left nostril. "Fucking hell." She pushed it in further and then repeated the same with the other. "I habe thib shib."

Sam laughed and shook his head as blood began to drip from the gauze. "Damn it." He handed Stephanie another lump of gauze.

With a sigh she pressed it against her upper lip. She glanced up at Sam. "Ice Sab. Get me a bag of ice for my neck. Hepbs stop the bleeding."

Sam nodded and glanced around. "You be ok till I get back?"

She glared at him and then spit more blood into the parking lot. "Geb the ice, Sab."

Sam stood. "Be right back." He moved off toward the little shop across the street.

Dean watched Sam jog across the street and he piled his and Sam's duffles of clean clothes into the trunk before moving to where Stephanie sat leaning out of the passenger seat. "Hey, you alright?"

Stephanie nodded. "I think I will be. Isb my face swelwing?"

Dean snorted. "No ibs not swelwing." He couldn't help laughing. "I can't believe you tried to break your own nose."

Stephanie glared at him and was forced to press the already bloody t-shirt to her nose when the bleeding increased. "You tink ib's funny to sounb like this? You tink ib's funny that I hurb myself? How about I make you look like me too?"

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, you are so in shape to do that sweetheart."

Stephanie stood and took a step toward the man making fun of her. "I'll do ib Wintester, I swear I will."

Dean glanced over his shoulder and then around the parking lot. "Where is he?"

Stephanie swallowed and gagged. "Who? Sam? He's gebbing me ice."

Dean smirked and shook his head. "No, Wintester? Just wondering where he is?"

Stephanie took three steps toward him, her arm drawing back to land a punch. "Fuck you asb-hole" Her fist flew, slow and clumsy and her balance was off, making her stumble.

Dean caught her arm with a frown. He was suddenly serious. "Whoa, what the hell." He prodded her backward and pushed her down into the seat. "Sit your ass down."

Dean shoved his hand through his hair, studying the girl leaning limply against the seat. "Hell, how much blood have you lost?"

She shrugged her shoulders before leaning forward and spitting some more blood onto the gravel. "I'mb fine."

Dean's eyes followed the blood she spit from her mouth before nodding once. "Uh-huh, I see that." He sighed, squatting down at eye level. "That's not what I asked, Steph. How...much blood...have you lost?" He spaced his words on purpose, letting her know he was serious.

She shook her head. "I'll livbe." She saw the glare Dean sent her way and realized he wasn't going to leave this alone, this called for drastic measures. She grunted. "Hell, my periods are heavier than this."

Dean groaned in disgust. "Shit, Steph did you have to go there? How about leaving a man a little mystery?" He pulled a face. "That's just nasty."

Stephanie grunted. "Nasty enough for you to stop asking me questions?"

Sam jogged back to the laundromat parking lot and saw Stephanie where he left her; sitting in the passenger seat, feet on the gravel, leaning heavily against the seat.

He saw his brother standing there with her as well. "Hey, are we all packed up?"

Dean nodded. "She's dizzy, Sam. I think she's lost too much blood."

Sam squatted down eye level to her, looking her over. "Well, she's a little pale, but I don't think-"

He was interrupted by Stephanie shoving him out of the way and moving the best she could toward the trunk. She knew it was coming, and the saliva pooled in her mouth. She fought off a wave of dizziness and tried to reach the building. Her dizziness finally won over and she fell weakly to her knees, vomiting more blood.

Sam pushed the plastic bag he held into his brother's hand and rushed to get to Stephanie's side. He pulled her thick hair back and held it out of the way. "Shit, Steph. If this doesn't stop we gotta get you to the ER."

Stephanie pulled a hair tie off her wrist and handed it behind her to Sam. She managed to take a quick breath and pant out, "I'm fine." Then she leaned forward, vomiting again.

Sam mumbled his thanks when she handed him the hair tie. He pulled her hair back into the best ponytail he could manage, the point right now wasn't the way it looked; it was just to get it out of her face. After getting her hair up, Sam wrapped his arms around her, left hand going to her forehead, right going to the top of her chest; holding her weight for her.

Dean cringed and watched Sam comfort Stephanie. The bag of ice hung dripping in his hand. When Stephanie was done he stepped around them to the trunk. He sat the bag of ice in the trunk, pulled a bottle of water out, removed the cap and thrust it to his brother. "Let her rinse her mouth out, take a sip and then get her settled in the back." He watched as Stephanie pulled herself upright and stood on shaky legs. He sighed as blood began to soak through her gauze. "She needs new gauze Sam. Get her in the back I'll get some ready for you and then you can clean her up, ice her neck and hope this shit stops." He glanced at his watch and then back to Stephanie. "Straighten up. You have five minutes before I 911 your ass."

Stephanie glared up at him as fiercely as she could, which in this state just made her look childish. "You wouldn't dare."

Dean snorted and took out his cell. "Wanna bet?"

Sam sighed and threw his brother a pleading look, topped off with the puppy eyes, of course. "Just give her a few more minutes, ok?"

Dean gave his brother a look and moved to the trunk. He dug out some gauze and rolled it, mumbling about stubbornness and stupidity.

Sam moved Stephanie toward the car and reached for the gauze that his brother handed him. "Sit back down, Steph, let's change the gauze."

She sighed and pulled the gauze from her nose with a wince. Then she replaced it with the new rolls and dropped the bloodied pieces onto the parking lot. "I feel libe shib."

Sam chuckled. "To be honest you look like it too."

Stephanie flipped him off and slid into the car.

Dean tossed a couple of towels at Sam and handed him the ice. "Five minutes, Sam. I'm serious." He watched his brother's face and when Sam nodded he moved into the driver's seat.

Sam sighed and piled into the backseat with Stephanie. She was still leaning forward, but her head rested uneasily against the front seat. He gently pulled her toward him. "C'mere."

She didn't resist, just let him gather her toward him and pull her onto his lap. She relaxed into him when he wrapped and arm around her so she could lean more comfortably against his arm.

Sam shifted a few strands of hair at her nape. "Ice."

She nodded and then hissed when the cold was suddenly against her neck. The thin towel did little to ease the coldness. "Fuck, thab's colb."

Sam shifted beneath her and pulled her a bit closer to his chest. "It's ice, it's unusual that it's warm."

She rolled her eyes. "Again, fuck you."

Dean snorted and started the car. He adjusted the mirror so he could see and nodded when he saw her on Sam's lap. "Hey?"

Sam looked up at his brother. "Yeah?"

Dean's eyebrow rose. "You two good? I'm moving."

Sam nodded and pressed the ice more firmly to Stephanie's neck. "She hasn't soaked through the new gauze yet, I think it's slowing down."

Dean sighed with relief. "Thank heaven for small favors then."

Sam felt Stephanie slump against him. Her head was leaning heavy against his shoulder. He whispered in her ear. "Tired?"

She nodded slowly and gasped when a cold drop of water slid down between her shoulder blades. "Yeah, what with the bleeding and the puking." She stifled a yawn. "I'm wiped."

Sam tilted her head back and checked the gauze. He grunted, but smiled. "Looks good, the ice is helping." He eyed her face. "Good thinking."

She grimaced. "I'm a bloody mess."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I think you're right, so let me clean you up. Sound good?"

She nodded pitifully.

Sam chuckled and reached for the bottle of water and the towel not holding the ice. He opened the top and handed it to Stephanie. "Take a sip."

She gripped the bottle, drinking a small amount before handing it back to Sam. "Thanks."

He nodded and trickled some water on the towel then recapped the bottle. He tilted her head to the right then found he only could get her cheek from that angle.

He sighed. "Face me, Steph."

She turned her head as far as she could. "Like that?"

He shook his head. "No. I mean get up, turn around to face me then sit back on my lap."

Dean's eyes shot wide and then darted to the mirror. Nonchalantly he adjusted the mirror so he could see. He watched Stephanie crouch in the backseat and turn and then his mouth went dry when she pulled at the seams of her skirt to tug it up high so she could straddle Sam's lap. The skirt rode up high, almost exposing her ass. He swallowed and dropped his eyes back to the road.

Sam couldn't help but wonder why he'd just asked the girl to turn and face him, because when she half stood and tugged at her skirt, exposing her smooth, creamy skin to his eyes, he almost stopped breathing. When she slid back down onto his lap and he could feel the heat of her skin through the denim of his jeans, it took everything in him to not groan out his frustration.

Stephanie frowned at Sam. "This alright?"

Sam nodded and raised the damp cloth to her face. "Yeah." His voice was a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat and dabbed at the blood on her chin. "Yeah, it's good."

Stephanie pushed the gauze more firmly into her nose and shifted the ice on her neck. She sighed heavily and let her eyes drift closed as Sam continued to wipe blood from her face. She frowned when he lifted her chin and studied first one side and then the other side of her face. She nodded when he asked if she was doing alright.

Sam noticed she was tired and he worked on cleaning her up. He lifted her chin and cleaned the blood from her neck before moving down her chest. The wet towel dipped into her cleavage and he wiped deeper over her left breast.

Stephanie's eyes popped open just as Sam finished on her chest. She smiled at him and then bit her lip when his hand with the towel dragged over her left thigh. Her breath caught, she couldn't help it. Sam was hot and she was human. When his hand dipped between her legs she dropped her hand to his. "Okay Sam, I can see my legs." She tugged on the damp towel. "I'll clean my legs." She winked. "Don't need a repeat of the last bath you gave me."

Sam was so lost in his own thoughts and he startled when her hand fell to his. His eyes shot forward and he caught Dean's serious gaze and arched eyebrows. He nodded, dropped his eyes and then blushed at Stephanie's words. "Yeah, guess not huh?" He let her have the towel, and he moved his gaze from her thighs to the window to watch the scenery fly by.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so what'd ya guys think? Lemme know.


	49. Pushed Away, She Runs To Me

**Disclaimer:** Only own Steph. No Winchesters, no show, no hotness other than my own that people say I have for some reason.

**A/N:** Yeah, I suck as a writer for deadlines lately and I'm sorry I was up all night friday and all day saturday and passed out around 4 in the afternoon so it wasn't intentional, but probably for the best because the chap would probably suck if I had to sleep correct it. lol

* * *

After a few minutes, Stephanie dropped the towel to the floor with a long, tired sigh. She stifled a yawn and rested her forehead against Sam's shoulder.

Sam rubbed her back gently and pressed a brotherly kiss to her temple before lifting her chin with a finger. He looked at her nose and gave a satisfied nod. "Looks pretty good. You feeling anything more down the back of your throat?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "Maybe a little." She wiggled her nose. "You think I'm stuck with the gauze shoved up my nose for awhile longer?" She scratched the side of her nose. "Fucking thing's uncomfortable."

Sam tilted his head and shrugged. "We can try it. I mean the gauze looks pretty clean still." He palmed her cheek with his left hand and grasped one piece of gauze. "If I hurt you let me know." When she nodded he pulled the gauze out slowly, pausing to see if she was going to start bleeding again before dropping it to the floor. Then he did the same to the other piece. "How's it feel?" He titled her head back and looked at her nose.

She breathed cautiously through her nose and nodded. "Feels ok."

Dean glanced over his shoulder. "Bleeding stopped?"

Stephanie turned and nodded. "Looks like it. Got to take out the makshift tampons."

Dean faked an exaggerated gag. "Damn, do you have to be so nasty about it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Grow up." She yawned and turned back to face Sam. "I pass muster, doc?"

He nodded. "Yeah I think so, but be careful, no rubbing, picking, blowing or otherwise using your nose for anything more than breathing."

She yawned and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I'm still a little queasy. Damn nose bleed." She let her eyes close with a sigh.

Sam chuckled and rubbed her back. "Why don't you take a nap?"

She lifted her head and shifted to his side. "Sounds lovely." She moved to stretch out across the seat, curling her feet in Sam's lap.

He caught at her arm as she lay down. "Whoa. Hey, you probably need to keep your head elevated to help keep you from bleeding." He shifted in the seat, shoved Dean's leather jacket against the door and then turned so that his back was to resting against it. He moved his right leg along the seatback and stretched his left out on the floor. Then he pulled Stephanie's back to his chest. "There."

She giggled and snuggled into his chest, half turning to her right side and slumping down a bit until she was comfortable. "You're pretty comfy to sleep on, Sam." Her left hand rested on his chest. "Mmm, you smell good too."

Sam covered her hand on his chest with one of his own."Well, thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled. "You know, you told me how good I smelled before. It's starting to become a habit."

"Stop wearing that good shit and start wearing Stetson and I'll stop saying it." She yawned again, "Otherwise, deal with it."

Sam laughed and pushed a few strands of hair back out of her face before he smiled. "Stetson huh? That's more Dean's style than mine, so I guess I'll have to deal with it, huh?" He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Shh, go to sleep."

She blinked up at him and nodded. "I really should."

He smoothed a hand over her hair and then down her back. "Yeah, you should." He smiled when she stifled another yawn. "Your eyes are beautiful, you know that?"

She looked down with a blush on her face before meeting Sam's gaze with a shy smile. "Thanks, but they're just brown eyes, Sam."

Dean cleared his throat and half mumbled under his breath, just loud enough to be heard. "They're brown with little gold flecks, especially when you get angry, not that I've noticed all that much." He caught Sam's amused look in the mirror. "What?"

Sam shook his head and then looked back to the girl on his lap. The corner of his lips lifted in a small smile. "Well, you have beautiful eyes and now you're gonna shut up about it and get some rest."

Stephanie giggled and gave an exaggerated shiver. "Ohhh, I love it when you go all dominant, Sam." Her eyes closed. "Gets me all hot and bothered." She giggled when Dean's head turned to glance at them.

"Hey." His voice was short; then he looked back to the road. "Enough of the PG-13. All PG, screw that...all Disney cartoon back there from now on." He mumbled something they didn't catch then added. "Damn distracting, you two know that?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Why do I now have the image of Mickey Mouse in leather standing over Donald in a gimp suit?" He snorted and nudged Stephanie. His eyes caught hers as his voice dropped, still loud enough for Dean to hear, but smooth and sexy. His hand traced slowly up her arm. "I don't know. I could just break out the whips and cuffs, strap you down right here in the backseat. You know, teach you how to be a good little girl for me."

Dean growled. "G rated, Sam. G."

Stephanie shifted and smiled. "Damn it Sam, seriously, don't tease me. You should know better than that."

Dean lightly growled before pitching his voice into the backseat. "What happened to that sleep idea?"

Stephanie sighed against Sam with a smirk. "Well, I'll sure have lots of fun images to dream about now. Thanks, Sammy."

Sam smiled down at her wondering how much longer they could keep this up before Dean lost it. "Anytime."

Dean tensed the muscles in his neck and jaw. "Okay, that's enough, but if you two aren't gonna listen to me....I'm gonna make sure I can't hear you." He leaned foreward and flipped on the radio.

Sam and Stephanie snickered and gave each other a quiet high-five.

***************************

Stephanie rested back against Sam's chest and closed her eyes. She was worn out and being cradled in Sam's arms, all warm and comfortable had her relaxing quickly. It didn't take long with the gentle touch of Sam's fingertips tracing down her arms and across her back. She felt herself drifting, the bass of the music, hum of the engine and rise and fall of his chest lulled her into sleep quicker than she would have guessed possible.

Sam smiled. "She's out."

Dean glanced in the back. "You sure?"

Sam nodded. "She's doing that little half snore thing, so yeah, pretty much." He continued to let his fingers trace gentle, soft nonsense patterns along her exposed skin.

Dean snorted and turned down Quiet Riot's, Cum on Feel the Noize. "Good. You mind explaining a few things then?"

Sam's eyebrows rose, but he kept his eyes on Stephanie. "Yeah, what?"

Dean shifted the mirror so he could see his brother. "Well for starters, what the hell do you have her in your lap for?" He glared in the mirror. "Damn it Sam, you coulda propped her head up with my jacket or something."

Sam glanced into the mirror with a sigh. "Seriously Dean, you've got to be kidding me. She's hurt, tired and unlike you, or what she might say, she actually likes to be held."

Dean made a disgusted sound. "Duh!? I mean really, Sam. That's what I'm talking about. She's a flirt and you're eggin' her on."

Sam's head fell back against the window in exasperation. "And you're jealous."

Dean huffed. "Am not." His eyes moved back to the mirror. "I'm concerned and give me a break, man. You're talking heavy duty kink with a fucking seventeen year old. There's gotta be a line."

Sam chuckled softly, then stopped when Stephanie moved to snuggle closer into his shoulder. He waited until her breathing evened out again before speaking. This time his voice was softer. "Look man, she's not exactly virginal. I'm pretty sure she knows about it." He scratched at his face. "I mean hell, I'm pretty sure she's into a little kink."

Dean's laugh almost sounded like a growl. "Yeah, and you, Princess Charming, with your vast knowledge of all things kinky know this how?"

"God Dean, you're such an ass sometimes." He shook his head. "Give me a break, she's hinted, she likes it when you bite, she laughs and flirts when it's brought up. Come on, no need to have a PhD to guess she might like her sex a little rough."

This time Dean did growl. "That's enough, Sam."

Sam knew that tone. The one that meant a punch was soon to follow. He sighed again, took a breath and laid it out for his idiot, thick-headed brother. "I'm gonna say this one time Dean, just once, so listen. She wants you and I don't mean just a little crush kinda thing. She wants you so bad she can taste it. Hell, it's so obvious half the county can probably taste it, but you're so hung up on her age that you're being a total piece of shit about it." He caught Dean's eyes in the mirror and frowned. "She's gorgeous man, I don't have to tell you that." Sam's hand drifted over her arm and a small smile crossed his face. "I know she has that whole innocent look about her, but...Seriously, I can't believe how big of a jackass you're being. If she wanted me the same way she wants you, I would have already been there. I would have been there a long time ago."

Dean gasped and slapped the steering wheel. "What long time ago, Sam? We've been with her three days?" He laughed then. "It takes you three days to get your nerve up to even ask for a phone number."

Sam sighed and rubbed at his face in agitation. "Why is that the only thing you heard? Damn it, Dean, didn't you listen to what I said?" He wanted to lean forward and shake his stubborn brother until his teeth rattled, but he couldn't. He took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten. "Okay, can you just ignore that part. It was hyperbole, you know dramatic exaggeration...I was making a point."

Dean frowned, Sam was using his big words; never good. "And your point is?"

"My. Point. Is..." Sam emphasized each word. "You are an idiot. Stop playing games Dean or someone's gonna get hurt. She grew up fast, just like us, she knows how things are, she isn't some prep school girl playing at real life." He shook his head. "Hell, you know what she's lived through and what she's survived. She's lived more in seventeen years than most people do their whole lives. She's lived our life; a hunter's life...I'm just saying, I wouldn't hold it against you, man. She's a big girl and she can make her own choices. Maybe you should respect that."

Dean opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he slammed it shut until he could put thoughts into words. A few seconds of silence later he sighed. "Fine, but Dude, even now you can't take your hands off her...and then there's the whole beautiful eye thing. Shit, you sound like you're trying to seduce her."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can you stop for just one second with the jealousy? She doesn't want me, Dean. She wants you. I'm not even a good substitute." He chuckled. "Once again, I'm invisible. Shit if this isn't like high school all over again."

Sam felt Stephanie smile into his chest as she snuggled restlessly into him. Her voice was heavy with sleep when she spoke. "Love how you guys wait till the second I'm asleep to talk about me."

She kept her eyes shut as she grinned, feeling all eyes on her before she looked up to meet Sam's. "Told you you were sexy, Sammy. Meant it, so cheer up." She poked gently at his side making him jerk away from the ticklish touch.

Sam chuckled nervously as his cheeks blushed at getting caught.

She sat up straight, trying to get as close to his height as she could, she caught his gaze and made sure Sam understood the heartfelt seriousness in her voice. "You're too good to be someone's substitute, Sam. You deserve to be the real thing." She slid her fingers into the hair at his nape and kissed his cheek gently.

Sam smiled and pulled her against him. He pressed his own kiss to her forehead. "That's sweet, Steph."

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "I mean it though." She traced a hand down his cheek. "You deserve someone who feels that way."

Dean cleared his throat, smiling when she jumped a bit at the sudden sound. "Exactly how much _did_ you hear?"

She yawned and slid from Sam's lap to lean over the front seat. Her chin rested on his shoulder. "Why? You say something I wasn't supposed to hear?" She dropped her voice and whispered quietly in his ear. "You talking about how hot I am? How much you want me? Hmm? Maybe how cute my ass is?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Actually, sweetheart we were talking about boundaries. You know, how important they are and why they need to be enforced." He actually felt her disappointment and he almost gave in and played along with her. Instead, he took a deep breath. "So, how about we use the seat as a boundary. You stay on your side." He lifted her hand from his shoulder. "And I'll stay on mine."

Stephanie frowned and bit back her angry words as she refused to let the tears even form in her eyes. "Fine. Backseat is mine, front seat is all yours, you prick."

Neither of them heard the mumbled, "Dean, you asshole." Come from the backseat.

Sam sighed then nudged Stephanie's shoulder with his forearm. When she looked to him he held his arms out, offering her previous spot back up to her. "Wanna sleep some more? You didn't get much."

She shook her head. "Have a headache, Sammy."

Sam reached for her arm. "Well try." He grinned. "Besides, rumor is I'm comfy." He winked at her causing her to giggle.

Stephanie let him pull her into his arms and against his chest again. "Fine, I'll _try_."

He smirked and placed yet another gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Good."

Stephanie squirmed against Sam's chest and sighed. She settled down, smiling when his fingers drifted over her arm again. She was ticked at Dean for being an ass and her mind wouldn't settle. She fidgeted, tugged on the hem of skirt and sighed as she tried to get comfortable. Several minutes later she yanked on the skirt again and then sat up with a groan. "It's not working, Sam. I just can't get comfortable."

Sam frowned at her. He knew what was bothering her. He leaned close to her ear. "Don't let him get to you."

She slid from his lap with a growl. "Fuckin skirt is pissing me off." She played with the skirt again. "Damn it."

Sam smirked, she was cute when she was angry. He looked to her eyes and laughed. "Dean was right, the gold does come out more when you're angry."

She sighed pitifully at him then flopped against the seat and pouted, continuing to yank and tug at her skirt.

Sam snorted. "Ok, alright, alright. Wanna change? Because, I think if you don't that skirt is gonna be even more nonexistent than it already is." He laughed when she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He sat up and glanced to his brother. "Hey, Dean? You get Steph's clothes?"

Dean leaned to the side and lifted a black duffel bag from the seat beside him. "Yeah, comin' back." He handed the duffel off to Sam.

Sam sat it between him and Stephanie. "Thanks."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, well? Like, hate, confused? Let me know.


	50. Kissing It All Better, Making It Worse

**Disclaimer:** Didn't own before, still don't. Just Stephanie.

**A/N:** I'm actually posting a Thursday chapter on Thursday. Everybody cheer! lol

SciFiRN; Sorry I haven't been working lately. Today we were supposed to work all day, but as you know I was awoken at the godforsaken hour of 7:30 in the morning (why anyone gets up at that time is beyond me) So we'll see how much you can get out of me tonite before I pass out.

* * *

Sam unzipped the bag while Stephanie glared out the window and tapped her foot in agitation. He pulled out the hoodie that was stuffed on top and shoved it between his legs. Then he reached into the overfilled bag. "What do you want out of here?"

She sighed and glanced over at him with a shrug. "A white cami like this one, but you know, without the blood." She snickered. "I don't know maybe a clean pair of panties and my black boxers." She rubbed her hands up her arms and shivered. "And it's getting cool, so....hmm, there's a button down, black and blue plaid. Pull that out too."

Sam rooted through the bag, pulling things out as he went so he could see what he was looking for. He pulled out three bras, a couple of t-shirts and a few books. He glanced at the titles of the books, reading them out loud. "_Spells and Prayers in Latin_...a good basic starter. This is an old copy." He flipped it open and a picture fell out and fluttered to the floor.

Stephanie moved quickly to recover the photo and she stared at it with a sad smile. "Book belonged to my mom, was a present from Uncle Bobby." She glanced to Sam, her finger tracing over the picture before she handed it back to Sam. "That's all of us the summer before my parents were killed."

Sam nodded and looked at the picture of a happy family. They were all smiling and each face full of hopes and dreams. "I'm sorry, Steph." He gripped her hand and wondered if those hopes and dreams were still hiding somewhere.

"It's okay Sam, not your fault." She sighed and pulled her hand from his before she smiled. "Come on find my shit for me will you?"

Sam rolled his eyes, replaced the picture and read the other titles. His eyes bugged out of his head. He spoke up, loud enough so his brother could hear. "Steph are these a joke?" He held the books up so she could see.

She laughed, a deep genuine laugh. "No, they aren't a joke." She pulled the books from his hands. "I believe in always being prepared. Seriously, you know how much I've learned from these two little books?"

Dean snorted. "What book, _Men are From Mars_?" He glanced over his shoulder. "I mean did any woman really need a book to tell her that?"

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Um, no man. She's got _A_ _Modern Girls Guide to the Kama Sutra_ and _Bondage for Beginners_."

Dean's head jerked over his shoulder and the car swerved onto the shoulder, activating the rumble strips. He pulled the car carefully back onto the highway. "Holy fuck."

Sam gloated and slapped Dean's shoulder. "Wha'd I tell you?"

Stephanie stared at him quizzically. "I must be missing something, but whatever. Clothes, Sam...I need some damn clothes."

Sam nodded, chuckling as he dug through the bag. He pulled out a pair of hot pink cotton bikini briefs. Small black skulls that looked almost like polka dots decorated the seat and one large black, skull winked at him from the front.

Stephanie pulled them from his hand. "Perfect, now I just need the cami, boxers and button down. Keep digging Sam."

Sam's eyebrow quirked. "Underwear with skulls?"

She nodded. "They're cute." She felt herself blush as she turned to look out the window.

Sam came up with the black boxers about thirty seconds later. He handed them to her while he smiled triumphantly. Something in the bag caught his eye just as she pulled the boxers from his hand.

Stephanie saw the look on his face and shook her head. "Damn it, Sam, what the hell else is left for you to embarrass me with?" She reached for the duffle. "Just let me get my own stuff then. You're having way too much fun."

He tugged the bag from her and moved it to his other side. "Hell no. You're right, this is too much fun and I plan on enjoying it as long as I can." Sam felt something heavy in the bottom left of the bag. His hand curled around the object and then he pulled it from the bag. Purple, fuzzy handcuffs dangled from his hand. He held them up with a laugh. "Okay, I get cuffs, but purple and fuzzy?"

Stephanie groaned and turned her head to hide the blush she knew was there. "Put them back, Sam."

"Ha!" Dean's laugh was sharp. "Oh my god, that's priceless." He giggled and held a hand over the seat. "Hand 'em up here, Sammy. They are so hanging from my mirror."

Sam leaned forward with a mischievous smile. He held the cuffs toward his brother's hand.

Stephanie's hand swiped them from Dean before he could get a good hold of them. "No fucking way." She sank back into her seat. "Absolutely not...they're going right back where you found them Sam." She glared at him until he sighed, then she handed them to him and watched as he slid them back into the bag. She pouted and slouched into the seat. They really were having way too much fun.

Sam pulled a small box from the pack. He shook it and then cautiously opened it. Two barbells rolled along the bottom of the box. One was curved; the larger bottom bead had a flattened surface with a silver pentacle pressed into it. The other was a simple silver barbell. His eyebrow shot up. "You're pierced?"

Stephanie held her hand out and waited for Sam to put the small box in her palm. She nodded. "Yeah, I have a few piercings." She fiddled with the jewelry. "I don't wear 'em much because Uncle Bobby doesn't like them." She chuckled. "I mean he went crazy when I got my tongue done, so I made sure he never knew about the other."

Dean's eyes went wide and he cleared his throat. "You're tongue is pierced?" He watched her nod. Shit, he hadn't noticed that at all. "What else?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Guess."

Sam's mouth was suddenly dry and he swallowed as possible locations poured into his head.

Dean watched her in the mirror and shook his head slowly. His voice was low and husky making his simple words sound both needy and commanding at the same time. "Show me."

Stephanie felt the heat in her belly, even though she didn't want to admit it was there. She cocked her head. "Fine." She sighed and nodded. "I have to wear 'em a few days a month anyway."

She pulled the plain barbell from the box, twisted off the bead and then with minimal effort slid the ring into place and rethreaded the bead. She smiled, clicked the bead lightly against her teeth and then stuck out her tongue.

Dean watched, eyes on the slick length of pink punctuated with a splash of silver. His thoughts went to seeing her kneeling over him, that tongue, and cool bit of silver sliding over his aching cock.

"Dean!" Sam shouted from the backseat. "Damn it, you're trying to kill us. Keep the car on the road. Fucking hell."

Dean jerked the car back onto the road, even taking the time to flip off the car beside him that was laying on the horn. He wiped a hand over his face and readjusted himself against his fly.

Sam glanced to Stephanie. "Hey, that's one." He pulled the curved barbell from the box. "Where's this one go?"

Stephanie smiled and rolled her eyes. She sat up on her knees and pulled her shirt up to just below her breasts.

Sam handed her the barbell, minus the small bead and watched as she slid the silver shaft home.

She held her hand out and when Sam put the pentacle into her palm she smiled and then threaded it into place. "There you go. Nothing kinky."

Sam shook his head and swallowed. "Well hell, that's a first then isn't it?"

Dean readjusted his mirror, yet again so he could see. The small black and silver barbell sat in the tiny well of her belly button. His eyes slid shut briefly at the image of his own tongue sliding over her belly, nipping at the jewelry and then lower yet. His eyes flew open when he realized he was drifting. He didn't need to give Sam another reason to yell at him.

Stephanie saw Dean's reaction. She smiled and fingered the jewelry on her belly. She always did feel sexier when she wore it. She sighed, settled back against the seat and pulled the shirt back down. "Shows over, now how about finding me some clothes Sam."

Sam tossed a white cami at her chest. "There. That should be it, right?"

She picked up the cami and shook her head. "Come on Sam, I want the button down too."

Sam's shoulders slumped and he dug through the duffle once more. "Yeah, yeah, fine. One button down coming up."

Stephanie's head rested against the seat as she watched. Idly she played the ring against the roof of her mouth and hummed.

Sam pulled out a couple more shirts, a bottle of shampoo and a pair of jeans. "Damn girl, how much shit do you have in here."

She giggled. "Probably as much as you have in yours. Hard to pack everything you might need into one small bag you know."

Sam shook his head and pulled out a handful of clothing. He lifted the articles one by one, bras, panties and t-shirts fell to his lap. Something thumped on his thigh and he picked it up.

He read the label out loud. "Apple Pie Lotion?" He continued to read to himself then he laughed. "Seriously?" He looked to Stephanie and read more. "The lotion that tastes as good as it smells?"

Stephanie blushed, her eyes moving to the front seat, where she caught Dean's eyes in the mirror. "Sam, just find my shirt or give me my bag so I can."

Sam saw the look that passed between them and he shook his head as he popped the top open and inhaled. "Well it does smell good...hey, the car smelled like this after Dean's massage." He winked at her. "Oh...ha, you two were alone. How do I know...Hey!"

Stephanie pulled the lotion from his hand and when she did a thick dollop splashed onto her neck. She frowned and reached to rub the lotion in.

Sam caught her hand. "Oh no you don't." He leaned close to her neck and took a deep breath. "It really does smell like apple pie."

Stephanie shivered when he breathed across her neck. "Yes, it does."

He titled her head to the side, better exposing her neck. He smiled and let a husky tone creep into his voice. "The question is," His finger traced over her neck, raising goose bumps. "Does it taste like it?"

Dean cleared his throat.

Sam ignored him and bent closer. He let his nose trace over the exposed skin of her neck and then he paused. His mouth hovered over the line of lotion on her neck. "It's edible isn't it?" He teased his fingers up her arm. "It is, right Steph?"

Her breath paused and she nodded slowly as her hand moved to his shoulder. "Yeah, but Sam I don't think you should..."

His tongue moved over her neck once and then again. When she shivered he let his teeth trace over her neck.

Stephanie's hand curled into his shoulder. His name was a breathless sound, "Sam..." and then she shook her head. "Need to stop."

Sam pulled back and licked his lips. "Mmm, tastes pretty good." He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Not sure I'd say it tastes like pie, but then..." He sat back and nodded toward the front seat. "Dean's the expert on pie."

Dean made an angry sound in the back of his throat. "Then leave it the fuck to the expert, Sam."

Stephanie startled and moved to lean over the seat. Her mouth by Dean's ear. She smiled and let her hand drift over his shoulder and onto his chest. "You're the expert Dean? You wanna taste too? Tell me if it really does...taste like...pie?"

Dean swallowed. He was pissed at them both. He picked her hand up from his chest. "You know baby, you seem to be doing quite well without me." He dropped her hand by his side and turned to the road, effectively dismissing her. "So, why don't you be a good girl and go back to playing hide and seek with my brother?"

Her smile fell almost at once. "Bastard." She moved into the backseat and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. She frowned and looked out the window.

Sam glared at his brother and nudged Stephanie's arm. "Hey, don't let him get to you." He winked when she looked at him. "He's just jealous he didn't get dessert."

Dean snorted and glared. "Watch it, Sam."

Sam flipped his brother off and laughed when Stephanie smiled at him. "Okay, so now I just need to locate the elusive button down."

Stephanie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, the blue and black one."

Sam reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. "Ha, well I was about to say you shouldn't be embarrassed by these, but never mind. Glow in the dark, flavored condoms?" He smirked at her. "Isn't one of them enough? Do we really have to lower the simple condom to a novelty by two accounts?"

Dean snorted and smirked. "Only one reason you need glow in the dark condoms. I mean if it's hard to find in the dark ..." He paused and then adjusted the mirror to find Stephanie's face. He gave her a serious look. "That just can't be good. Maybe your other boyfriends were all like Sam? Hmm, maybe they needed a little help in that department." He smiled acidly. "I can guarantee you one thing though, Steph. Real men don't have to worry about it getting lost in the dark."

Stephanie snorted and gave him a saccharine smile. "Well, when you find your _real _manhood Dean, you do me a favor. Fuck yourself with it and let me know."

Dean caught her eyes, a smug smile on his face. "Funny. Wanna tell me something Sweetheart? If it's not real, why do you keep following after it like a bitch in heat?

She frowned when tears prickled her eyes. She knew he was just pushing her buttons, but it still hurt. She swallowed and stared out the window.

Sam leaned forward and slapped the side of Dean's head. "Prick."

The car jerked to the side. "Ow!" Dean rubbed his head. "Son of a bitch Sam, I'm trying to drive here."

Sam leaned over the seat and adjusted the mirror so that it viewed the outside. "Then fucking drive the car and leave her alone before I hurt you."

Sam sat back and rubbed at his forehead. He glanced at Stephanie with his eyebrow arched. "You okay?"

Before she could answer Dean growled over his shoulder. "You leave her the hell alone too, Sam."

Sam leaned forward, but Stephanie grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. "It's okay, Sam...just let it go." She dropped her hand to his and gripped it. Her eyes found his, "Just find me my shirt. I really wanna change." She sighed and gathered up the stuff he'd already found.

Sam nodded and settled back against the seat. He dug through the bag.

Stephanie pulled her socks off and wiggled her toes against the floor. She planted her heels on the floor and arched against the seat to unbutton and unzip the skirt. Then she wiggled it down over her hips before settling back against the seat to pull the skirt the rest of the way off. She hissed when the stitches pulled, then turned to the pile of clothes beside her and caught Sam watching her, the button up dangling from his hand. "What?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing. I just wasn't expecting...um, you to be..." He waved his hand in her direction. "You know?

She smiled. "Yeah, well I need help getting even more, 'you know', so how about doing me a favor and helping with the shirt."

Sam felt heat rush to his face and his cock as well. He knew he shouldn't want her, mainly because she wanted Dean, but he was only human and she was almost naked; again. He chuckled sexily as he scooted closer and reached for her top. "I get to see you topless twice in one day." His eyebrow arched as he pulled the shirt carefully up over her injuries and then over her breasts. He tossed it to the floor with her skirt and watched as she sat up. He swallowed as he took in her creamy skin and rosy tipped breasts. His voice was thick. "I'm honored."

Stephanie ducked her head with a small blush. "Thanks." She shifted on the seat, slightly uncomfortable, but too angry at Dean to even pretend to be modest. She glanced at her chest and frowned at the dried blood on her breasts. She rubbed and frowned when she saw dried blood on her thighs. "Damn, I need a shower."

Sam chuckled and picked up the panties, letting them hang from two fingers. "You ah, planning on changing into these too?"

Stephanie could feel his eyes move over her skin and she couldn't help the flutter of heat that settled between her legs when she saw the lust on Sam's face. It made her feel sexy and wanted. She smiled and gave a short nod. "Yeah." She fingered the waistband of the panties. "If that skirt hadn't been so short, I would've gone commando." She gave him a wink and teased the waist of the black mesh lower on her hips. "Hell, these things cover all of nothing and they're damn uncomfortable."

Sam arched a brow and slid closer. "Then why are you still wearing them?"

She could feel the heat of his body, then his hands fell to hers and she let him slide her own hands lower, taking the strip of black mesh with them. She lifted her hips and then let Sam slide them free of her ass and then on down her legs. They joined the rest of the dirty clothes on the floor. When Sam's fingers drifted back up her legs she shivered and fisted her hands at her sides. "Sam..." She whispered when his hands fell free of her body.

Sam nodded and picked up her clean cami. His eyes swept over her and he shifted closer, trying not to groan at the sight in front of him. He held the shirt up. "God Steph...you're body is amazing." He waited for her hands to slide through the straps and then slid it over her head. "It's almost a sin to cover you up." He whispered against her hair as he pulled the shirt over her body. He watched her nipples harden beneath the shirt and then settled his hands at her hips.

She shivered, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't help glancing to the front. Dean wasn't watching, his eyes were glued to the windshield, but she could see the tension in his neck and shoulders. She inhaled sharply and her eyes moved back to Sam when his hands settled at her hips. She lightly gripped his forearms. "Shit..."

Sam's eyes drifted shut for a second and he let his finger brush over the belly ring. His eyes moved lower and he couldn't help but dip his head. He breathed over her lips and when she gasped he slid his tongue against her mouth. Only when she leaned into him, did he press his tongue inside with a long lazy movement.

Stephanie opened to Sam's kiss, sliding her tongue against his. Her breath caught when the slide of Sam's tongue against hers sent a shock of pleasure through her. She didn't wear the tongue ring much, and she kissed even less with it. The sensation was something new. She pulled back when Sam's thumbs brushed down over her belly and then lower over the top of her pubic bone. Her hands tightened on his arms. She shook her head. "Can't Sam..."

Sam nodded, his thumbs moving once more before he dropped his hands from her hips. He cleared his throat and moved back across the seat reluctantly. "Yeah, I'll um...put all this shit back."

* * *

**A/N:** Like it, hate it, confused? Let me know. Pushie the button!!


	51. Misery Loves More Misery

**Disclaimer:** I only own the character Stephanie, not the show or the boys. Damn.

**A/N:** Okay, this is something I was never gonna share with you guys, mostly because I don't do this sharing thing. I don't let people know me on more than what they see on the surface for a reason. Only 2 other people know this and one of them was involved. But, after being told many times that Stephanie wouldn't wear short skirts or flirt like she does with the boys and all BECAUSE she was raped and that's not how rape victims act, typically anyway. So, she's being called a 'mary sue' for it. I WAS raped. I was 14, just like Steph and I was a virgin before it. I still wear short skirts, I didn't at first. But, I decided that I'm not going to let him ruin my ability to wear the things I want. Not to say I'm fine now. I have 3 knives on me at any given time and a can of pepper spray and am always looking over my shoulder. BUT, I see Steph as me. It's made her stronger, not weaker. Rape affects everyone differently, this is just how I see it to affect her. And I can't really tell why she flirts shamelessy with Dean and all that because that'd be giving away too much of the plot. lol. So sorry.

SciFiRN; love you dearie, you help so much. and for some reason have learned not to question my strangeness, infact you love my strangeness....now I understand why we get along so well. lol

* * *

Dean growled, "You two have me more tense than I was before, so we're stopping at the next hotel because my head is killing me again." He adjusted the mirror to see into the backseat. "So you better get your damn clothes on." His eyes moved to his brother. "If you can't control yourself Sam, I'm taking her back to Bobby."

Stephanie paused in the middle of yanking up her panties. "Fuck you. I'm sitting right here." She pulled the underwear up and then thrust her feet into the boxers with a snort. "I'd love to see you try and drag my ass back home though." She handed the button up to Sam and when he held it she slipped her hands through the sleeves. "What are you gonna tell Bobby? Hmm, Dean? You gonna tell him you watched me get off in the tub? You gonna tell him I made out with Sammy in the backseat while you watched?" Once more she leaned into the front seat. She whispered in his ear. "You gonna tell him all the dirty things you did with his underage niece?" Then she settled back on the seat, pulled her knees to her chest and stared out the window. "Don't make threats you can't or won't keep Dean. Just don't even bother."

Sam glanced at his watch. "Dean, it's only 7:30. You sure you wanna stop? I could drive for a while."

Dean met his brother's eyes in the rearview mirror, aggravation obvious in his voice. "No, Sam. I don't need you to drive for a while. What I need is you and the underage piece of ass back there to keep some fuckin' distance."

Sam glared at his brother before glancing to the girl to his right. He sighed when he saw a lone tear streak down her cheek. She was staring at her newly black painted toes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. He nudged her with his arm and smiled when she looked at him. He didn't lower his voice at all, he wanted his brother to hear his words. "Ignore him, he's always an asshole when he's horny."

Stephanie smiled and mouthed the words, 'Thank you' to Sam before resting her chin on her knees.

Dean was really beginning to get pissed he flung his gaze into the backseat. "Well, if that's my only problem Sam, why don't I pull over, jack off and we'll see if my mood improves."

Sam snorted, his voice low. "First of all; no one wants to see that. Second; I already told you what the problem really is, but you're not willing to admit it, so until you are, shut the hell up."

Dean didn't have anything else to say so he just grumbled quietly in the front seat. The only words that made it to the back were a few choice cuss words.

Sam watched her face, saw what Dean's words did to her. He sighed and nudged her shoulder gently with his elbow. When she looked up he opened his arms. He watched her struggle with her fear of looking weak and her stubborn pride. He watched her sniff back the tears she'd never admit she cried.

She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle thank you squeeze before shaking her head. With a quick glance to the front seat to ensure Dean wasn't watching she used her sleeve to dry her cheeks. She didn't want him to know just how much his words really hurt her.

*****************************************

Dean drove; emotions warring in his head. The combination of anger, pride and the never ending thoughts of one seventeen year old girl tumbled around and around in his mind making his head pound and his muscles tight. A sign caught his eye down the road and he leaned forward. The red arrow and flashing pink 'vacancy' brought him relief. "Finally." He sighed and pulled the car off of the road. He parked near the office and without saying a word to the two in the backseat, he slipped from the car and went in search of a room.

Stephanie watched Dean through the glass of the office. She watched him lean casually against the counter and flash his most charming smile to the girl by the computer. She shook her head when the girl flipped her hair and smiled before licking her lips. Then she frowned when Dean leaned deeper over the counter and laughed at something the girl said.

Sam took it all in and he knew what Dean was up to. He wanted to slap his stupid brother upside the head and then pound him into a pulp, but he knew it would do no good. He glanced to Stephanie and sighed.

Dean smiled and waved to the girl behind the counter then he exited the office. He moved to the trunk, opened it and pulled out his duffle, then leaving the trunk open, he strolled down the walkway to room 118.

Stephanie gathered her dirty clothes from the floor, shoved them into her duffle and opened her door as she gathered the duffle against her chest. "I guess that's the biggest welcome we're gonna get out of him." She glanced to Sam and then exited the car. "Guess we shouldn't expect much else from the royal prick should we?"

Sam snickered and shook his head before following Stephanie out of the car. "He'll cool off soon Steph, just ignore his sorry ass for now."

Stephanie stood by the trunk, staring into the space like she was waiting for a sign. Her arms were wrapped around her duffle and her feet were bare. She rubbed her left foot on the back of her right calf to dislodge a particularly sharp piece of gravel. Her book bag wasn't in plain sight and she really didn't feel like dropping her clothes to dig for it. She glanced to Sam when he came around the car. "You see my bag?"

Sam picked up his pack and shoved a partially unraveled sleeping bag to the side. Then he picked up Stephanie's pack and slung it over his shoulder. "Yeah, I got it."

Stephanie nodded and after Sam slammed the trunk shut she picked her way carefully over the gravel and toward their room. She saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed and she ignored him, but glanced over her shoulder when she heard Sam shut the door. "You mind if I shower?"

Sam shook his head. "No, but let me..." He pointed to the bathroom as he lowered the bags to the floor.

Stephanie nodded and settled her duffle on the dresser. While Sam used the bathroom she pulled her toiletries from her bag, along with another pair of panties. When Sam came back into the room, drying his hands on a towel she slid past him and shut the door. She ran the water and worked on stripping off her shirt while it heated. A couple of minutes later, she cursed loudly and punched the door.

Sam called from the room. "You alright in there?"

She could hear him moving toward the bathroom and she was slightly shocked when the door pushed open. She wiped at her eyes in a hurry, not sure who would be on the other side of the door. She sighed when Sam's shaggy head ducked around the door. "Sam..." She didn't finish her sentence before he was in the small room and gently pulling her shirt over her head.

"Just ask, Steph. You don't have to be so proud all the time." His hand slid down her back. "It's okay to let other people in."

She wouldn't look at his face and she shook her head. "Thanks Sam." She pushed against his chest, forcing him out of the bathroom. "I'm good now." She shut the door and leaned her forehead against it with a sigh before removing the rest of her clothes and stepping into the tub and under the spray.

Stephanie stood under the hot spray and let the water ease her tight muscles. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the wall of the shower. She let the tears fall and her breath caught in quiet, short sobs.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed that way, crying softly in the shower, but when the door pushed open and Dean strolled in whistling, she stopped crying, immediately.

Dean moved into the bathroom, his shaving kit in hand, and went directly to the sink. He unzipped the small bag and pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste. He flipped on the cold water, full blast, and began to brush his teeth.

He watched her form through the hazy steam and barely translucent shower curtain. He could easily see her shape, but no details and he watched her jump as the water temperature suddenly increased.

"Motherfuck..." She hissed and moved toward the back of the tub. She pulled back the curtain and glared at the man by the sink. "What the hell are you doing?"

Dean smiled, turned, spit and shut the water off before turning back to look at her. He wiped his mouth casually on a wash cloth and shrugged. "Going out." He saw the tired look on her face and her slightly swollen and red rimmed eyes and for a brief second he felt sorry for her. Then he remembered why he was angry. He pulled his aftershave from the bag and splashed some on.

Stephanie shook her head and frowned. "Where the hell are you going? We don't even know where we are."

Dean gave her a lopsided smirk as he recapped his cologne. "Funny you should ask. Lily recommended the bar a few miles down the road...told her I might meet her there after her shift, which..." He glanced at his watch. "Ended about five minutes ago." He zipped his bag closed and headed back to the door. "Not that it's any of your business."

She stared at him in disbelief from around the shower curtain. She sniffed back her hurt and went for sarcasm. She snorted. "Funny, I guess I figured that by the time a guy got to your age he was well past his peak." She wiped a hand over her face to clear the drops hanging from her lashes. "I mean who would have thought you'd be ready for a second round?"

Dean paused, his hand hovering over on the door knob. He turned to face Stephanie and was struck by how young she looked, wet hair plastered to her head, eyes red-rimmed from her tears. He smirked coldly at her and arched an eyebrow. "Maybe that's because I need a woman, baby." His eyes raked over the outline of her form through the curtain. "You know, someone with more experience...someone like Lily." Then he pulled the door open and glared at her. "You and Sam be sure to have fun." The door slammed shut and he was gone.

Dean's words cut her deep, she shook her head trying to let it go but tears she couldn't hold back anymore were already falling. She took a deep breath and steadied her voice, completely disguising the fact that she was crying.

Dean reached for his jacket and was looking for his keys when he heard her sarcastic laughter echo out of the bathroom followed by her strained voice. "Yeah, go meet the girl of your dreams, Dean! Lily the hotel clerk!" He heard her laugh again coldly. "That's the funniest damn thing I ever heard!" He rolled his eyes and reached for the keys on the dresser. When he turned around Sam was standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, obviously pissed.

Sam glared down at his brother. "What the fuck? You made a date?" He moved toward his Dean, pushing into his space and using his height to look down on his older brother. "You better figure out what the hell you want Dean, because this shit isn't fair." He shoved Dean's shoulder. "If you do get lucky don't bother coming back until morning. Got that? Because you aren't sleeping next to Stephanie smelling like some trashy barfly."

Dean pulled open the door and turned to his brother. "You two have been getting along really well, Sam. So, how bout when I do get back she's in your bed? Then you won't have to worry about her catching me smelling like sex." He slipped out the door, slammed it behind him and was gone.

Sam sat down on the bed with his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair he tried to figure out how in the hell this all turned out so bad. He felt all this was his fault. He was the one trying to make his brother jealous so he'd _admit_ he was jealous and that he liked the girl in the next room, but instead all he did was cause her to get hurt. Probably by the one person who had the ability to do it. He stopped his thoughts when the sounds of faint sobbing caught his ears. He grumbled to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. "Dean, you asshole."

He knocked on the door twice. "Steph, you okay in there?" No answer, but he could still hear her crying so he knew she was there. He slowly opened the door and poked his head in. "Steph?" He walked to the closed shower curtain and pulled it back just enough to see Stephanie huddled on the floor of the tub with her knees pulled up against her chest, arms wrapped around them with her forehead resting on her knees as she sobbed.

His heart broke seeing her like this and knowing part of it was his fault. He squatted down by the edge of the tub. "Steph, Jesus are you-"

She lifted her head and faced him with red, puffy cheeks and eyes. "I'm fine, Sam."

He reached a hand out and pushed a few strands of soaked hair from her face. "You're not fine, Steph."

She sighed. "Look, Sam...not that I don't appreciate this, but I wanna be alone right now." She cracked a pitiful smile at him. "But thank you for the thought."

Sam nodded sadly. "Okay, call if you need me." He stood when she nodded and made his way out of the tiny bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sam stalked straight to the table and snatched up his phone, scrolling down the list of recent calls, he stopped and hit 'send' when Dean's name was highlighted. Three rings before his call went to voicemail, obviously ignored, which made Sam string together curse words more appropriate for a sailor but ending in, "Motherfucking asshole." He waited for the beep and then all but growled into the phone. "Dean, get your ass back here and fix the shitstorm you caused. You left her a crying mess in that shower. What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sam disconnected and tossed his phone on his bed before sinking back down in the chair at the table with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Like, hate, confused. Be gentle, REASONABLE and LOGICAL if you hate. lol Got some harsh reviews last time, became afraid of my inbox. lol


	52. Beer, Whiskey and Lies About Lily

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the Winchesters, just Steph.

**A/N:** Okay, lots of you are probably wondering why I'm only posting once this week and why it's so long... Well, my laptop crashed so this is the last post I can do until they send me a new hard drive in about 10 days. So, I made it long to tide y'all over. I'm sorry about this, but there's nothin I can do. I didn't drop the laptop or anything so this isn't my fault, but sorry anyway.

SciFiRN; Love you for all you do, Bitch. and for all you're gonna do. lol.

* * *

Stephanie slowly shuffled out of the bathroom in her cami, and panties; her button down and boxers hanging loosely from her hand. She slumped on the bed ignoring Sam's worried gaze as she slipped the boxers on and laid the shirt next to her. She sighed and met Sam's gaze. "Stop staring at me like that, Sam."

He looked to the floor shyly before meeting her gaze again. "I'm sorry. Just worried about you, you okay? You look beat."

She nodded. "Yes, Sam I'm fine. I'm tired, but can't do anything about it now. One of those 'can't sleep if I tried' times." She chuckled nervously.

Sam sadly smiled at her before standing. "Let me check your stitches. They should be ready to come out soon; you had 'em about three or four days now."

Stephanie shrugged. "Somethin' like that. Haven't been paying attention. Just know I hate 'em."

Sam laughed and stopped in front of her. "I know you do, that's why I wanna get 'em outta you as soon as possible. Now lay back on your side."

Stephanie fell back and rolled on to her left side then she squeaked and tucked her legs up close to her when she felt Sam's fingers brush her skin under the hem of the shirt. "Your hands are freezing, Sam!"

He gave her an apologetic look before lifting her shirt higher. "Sorry, didn't think about that." He held her arms still when she started to lift them. "No, no. Just one arm, only need one side; and slowly, please." He smiled down at her. "It's like you _wanna_ cause yourself more pain."

Sam got the one side of the shirt free and pulled it up enough to expose the stitches.

Stephanie sighed wearily. Her fingers idly traced the patterns on the bedspread beneath her while Sam prodded at her side. She winced and raised her head up when he hit a tender spot near the bottom. "It's a little sore there."

Stephanie watched him move to where he'd set the first aid supplies. She hummed the chorus of Theory Of A Deadman's _Not Meant To Be _as her fingers played with a loose thread she'd found on the blanket beneath her. "Warm your hands up this time, will you?" She smirked up at him.

Sam rolled his eyes and poured the peroxide onto one of the washcloths he'd gathered from the bathroom. "They're as warm as they're getting, but the peroxide's been in the trunk, so...." He paused, the washcloth poised above the line of stitches. His eyebrows arched as she once again started humming the melody of the song. "Is that how you feel?"

She glanced up at Sam, blushing when she realized he knew the lyrics. She shrugged. "Sometimes. I mean no one's winning, I'm not changing his mind...but I'm just to stubborn to let him win." She smiled from beneath her hair. "One step forward and two steps back, but eventually I'm dragging him back with me...even if he doesn't know it yet."

Sam chuckled and nodded as he gently began to dab at her wound. He squeezed the washcloth and a small stream of peroxide ran down her side.

She hissed and inhaled sharply."Shit."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I warned you it wasn't warm."

"Yeah, so it's cold. Got it." She wiggled as the peroxide bubbled on her side. It tickled and she struggled to keep still. She sighed, her eyes catching Sam's seriously. "You think Dean will get it?"

He cocked his head and gave her a half shrug. "I honestly don't know, Steph. I will tell you that he's as stubborn as you, so no matter what happens, this oughta be good." He winked at her and worked the cloth over her side. When she hissed again, this time when he hit a still tender spot, he apologized. "Sorry." He patted the area dry and nodded. When she tried to pull her shirt down he stopped her. "Let the air dry it first, just another minute then you'll be good." He stood, threw the towel into the sink and put the brown bottle back in the box before slumping onto the bottom of the bed to watch her.

Stephanie's eyes were closed and she picked up her humming where she'd left off, eyes staring at the ceiling and mind wandering to the man who frustrated her beyond all belief.

Stephanie growled and sat up eyes locking on Sam. "How the hell have you lived with him for the past twenty some years?"

Sam shook his head with a small chuckle. "You're right, he's being a dick, but after all those years there is one thing I've learned about him. Dean can't communicate like normal people and emotion turns him into a primate."

Stephanie sat up and pulled her shirt down. "What the hell does that mean?"

Sam nudged her leg. "It means that you have Dean all wrapped up and he doesn't know whether he's coming or going." He watched Stephanie. "He doesn't know how to put things into words, Steph. What he wants and what he thinks is right are pulling him apart."

Stephanie stood and walked to where her bag lay on the table. She dug through it. "I don't see the problem. I want him; he wants me. What else is there to think about? And everything seemed tolerable for like a day, we had a deal and then...ugh." She pulled a pair of worn jeans from her bag, old and comfortable; they were exactly what she was looking for. She shed her boxers and slid the jeans on. She eyed Sam as she buttoned the fly of the jeans. "He keeps pushing me away, I don't get why and it's driving me to end of my freaking sanity..." She paused and dropped her eyes to look at the floor. "Making me do things I keep regretting."

Sam understood. He moved from the bed and lifted her chin with his fingers. "I'm sorry, Steph." He smiled and shrugged. "I wish I wasn't so damn weak, but you get me wrapped up too."

She wrapped her arms around Sam, leaning her head against his chest with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I know I shouldn't keep using you that way." She took a couple of steps away and rubbed at her arms. "I need something to drink, Sammy." She pulled a face and stuck out her tongue. "And, I'm not drinking anymore whiskey...."

Sam laughed and draped his arm over her shoulders as he led them to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way. "Good to know he hasn't pissed you off that much yet. C'mon there's a liquor store across the street."

**************************************************

Stephanie shifted from foot to foot as she waited for Sam outside the small convenience store. She wasn't sure what he was getting, but he asked her to wait outside with their purchases from the liquor store; two six packs of beer and a bottle of Absolut Citron, which was her personal pick. She kicked at an empty soda bottle, watching it skid across the blacktop as she leaned against the brick wall of the store.

She watched the cars move down the street, some of them turning into the small shopping center or into the hotel across the street. Nothing looked unusual, but a chill suddenly shot down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She straightened, standing upright and lowering the bags to the cement at her feet. She scanned the parking lot and shoved her hand into her pocket, only to find it empty. She hadn't brought anything. She had no knife, no gun, no weapon at all. Fear coiled in her belly and the lightest hint of adrenaline revved her heart. She saw Sam at the counter, just now checking out and she sighed, her eyes again surveying the area.

She stepped away from the wall and picked up their bags when Sam moved toward the door. She half watched him, one eye on the parking lot, as she stepped toward the door.

Sam thanked the cashier with a smile and stepped outside. His smile faded when he saw Stephanie's face. "What's wrong?" His hand moved to the small of his back, to where his gun was tucked in the waist of his jeans. His eyes moved through the parking lot and street. He searched for any sign of trouble. He inhaled sharply, scenting the air for sulfur. He found nothing. "Steph? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, but moved beside Sam until she felt the heat of him. She looked again, knowing there was something, but not knowing what. "I don't know, but I felt like I was being watched and it's not the first time."

Sam took one of the bags from her and slipped his free arm loosely around her shoulders as he led them back toward the motel. "When are you talking about?"

Stephanie felt the uneasiness fade as Sam's presence reassured her. "Back at the laundromat." She shivered. "But then Dean was watching me, so I figured that's what it was."

"Ahh." Sam nodded and smiled, pulling her against his side as they paused before ducking quickly back across the street. "You sure it's not just your imagination?" He dropped his arm in the motel parking lot and fished into his pocket for the room key. "You know, things all screwy, emotions playing havoc, that sort of thing?"

She shrugged and waited for Sam to open the door. "Could be." She lifted her head toward the parking lot. "I mean there's nothing out there."

Sam opened the door and waited for Stephanie to slide inside and step over the salt line. "So, it's in your head. That's what we're going for, right?"

Stephanie shrugged once again. "Guess so." She kicked off her flip flops and turned to face the man by the door. "Now, you gonna tell me what you bought?"

Sam grinned and dropped the bag ungracefully on the table. With a light quiet rattle.

Stephanie snorted. "Well, that answers the question on whether or not it's breakable."

He reached into the bag, grin still in place and pulled out a pack of plastic cups and a package of two ping-pong balls. "We, my dear are going to play beer pong."

She threw her head back and laughed as she leaned against his side. She knew he was doing all this to keep her mind off Dean. "I love you, Sam. This is great."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. "Knew it was just a matter of time before you were mine." He bent and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair.

She laughed again and shoved against his side. "Get the cups set up, I'll get the beer."

Five empty beer bottles, ten cups on each side of the table and a ball in each person's hand and the game was ready to start. Two cups down on Stephanie's end and five down on Sam's end, four of those were in a row. Sam decided to change the rules. "Okay, how about this?" He bounced the ball missing one of her cups. "Damn it! Okay, let's change the rules a bit. Since this is going to be one sided, how bout we make it more interesting? You make my cup, I drink _but_ you have to share something personal on any topic I pick. I make your cup, same thing, I answer your question."

Stephanie pursed her lips in thought, considering the terms. "So, beer pong with a twist?"

Sam nodded. "Relatively."

She nodded. "Deal." She bounced her ball sinking it in one of Sam's cup with a splash.

He sighed and lifted the cup, downing the quarter cup's worth of beer before tossing it aside. "Okay, first question. Who taught you about cars?"

She smiled. "My brother. That was easy."

Sam winked. "First question, I gave you a break." He lined up his shot, flicked his wrist and his ball bounced to land in Stephanie's cup with a soft plunking sound. "Ha! Drink up, baby." Sam smiled smugly, like he'd just won a great prize.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the cup. She pulled the ball from the slightly frothy surface of the beer and smiled before holding the ball to her lips and then pulling it into her mouth to suck the beer off.

Sam watched and groaned. "Do you have to do that? I mean come on."

Stephanie pulled the ball from her mouth and nodded before tossing back the contents of the cup. She turned the cup over the others at the end of the table and smiled wide. "So, I get to ask you a question now, right?"

He groaned. "Yeah, those are the rules." He crossed his arms and waited.

Stephanie tossed the ball between her hands thinking for a second then she beamed at Sam. "Okay, you pick the topic and I get to ask two questions, or I pick the topic and you get one question." She continued her juggling. "What's it gonna be?"

He pushed a hand through his hair and cocked his head to the side. "Why do I think this is going to bite me in the ass either way?" He smiled when she giggled. "Okay, fine your topic."

Her smile widened and she gripped the ball in her right hand. "What are the vital stats about when you lost your virginity."

Sam's smile faltered. "What? Damn that's more than one answer."

She shrugged. "Maybe, but it's only one question."

"Touche'." Sam gave her a mock salute. "I was sixteen, almost seventeen..." He held up his hand and glared when she giggled at him. "Hey, I was a late bloomer, but I did bloom, so shut it." He waited until she stopped her laughing and then continued. "Her name was Laura, she was sixteen and we were in the same English class." Sam sighed. "We were partners on a project and we talked alot. She understood we moved all the time and sympathized since her dad was in the military. We studied late one nite, kissed a bit and started talking about things. Eventually the topic turned to how we were both virgins. Next thing you know, we'd decided that it would be good to just do it and get it out of the way." He shrugged again. "So we did, in my room, with Dad snoring less than fifteen feet away."

Sam frowned when she raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief. "What?"

She smiled. "You didn't wake your dad up with all the moaning, grunting and screaming?" She giggled at the thought.

Sam blushed a bit. "I'd like to say it was because I was gentle, but in all honestly it was more because we were both awkward and kept apologizing to each other." He cocked his head. "Well at least until a little later." He winked as he leaned forward. "Besides, my dad was a _very_ heavy sleeper."

She laughed. "Must be where you get it from."

Stephanie moved down a step and palmed her ping pong ball. She dropped the ball and it bounced, totally missing the cup. She frowned.

Sam smiled and pulled the bottle of Citron from the bag on the floor. He held it up. "New rule because you just aren't getting trashed quick enough to make this much fun." He opened the bottle and splashed a shot's worth into an empty cup. "You miss, you drink vodka." He lifted the cup to his lips and slammed it back. He stared at the bottle and nodded. "Damn that shit's good."

Stephanie giggled. "Sam?"

He glanced up from his reading of the label. "Yeah?"

"You didn't miss, I did." She rolled her eyes as she watched him nod and refill the cup.

He handed the liquor to her. "You're right, but I changed the rule, figured since I've missed I should even it up." When she took the cup he added. "Now drink and then my turn."

Stephanie downed the vodka with a smile and then leaned back with her arms crossed. "Your turn."

Several missed shots later, Sam's ball dropped into one of Stephanie's cups. "Yes! Bout damn time, I mean soon we are gonna be too drunk to score if we keep missing."

Stephanie nodded and downed the beer. "Your question, Sam."

Sam thought for a second. "Okay, most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you."

Stephanie giggled and shook her head. "Oh that's just mean." She pushed her hair over her shoulder as she bit her lip considering which moment was her most embarrassing.

Sam watched her impatiently. "What? Never had an embarrassing moment or what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Problem is Keemosabi, there are too many to narrow down. Stuck between two."

Sam's smiled widened. "Yeah, well then give me the top two and I'll pick."

Stephanie groaned, when was she going to learn to keep her mouth shut. She sighed and leaned against the table. "Fine. Both from school. First, was walking through the parking lot in winter. I was wearing my uniform." She glanced at him her eyebrows raising. "You know the whole skirt thing. Well, I had to drop an assignment off before the bell, since my teacher gave me extra time to get it done but told me it had to be in before the bell, so I was hurrying. I hit some black ice and fell. Of course, I couldn't have fallen to my knee or anything. I fucking fell almost flat on my face and the skirt flew up over my back. I'm laying there, in the parking lot, ass in the air, wearing a thong while everyone laughed their asses off. I kept falling when I tried to stand which didn't make it any better." She frowned. "Totally fucked up my day. All day long people sang 'The Thong Song' when they saw me."

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh hell, that would've been funny, but honestly I'm sure the boys were more than thrilled to get their little impromptu show." He winked. "You have a fine ass, Steph."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks Sam. I'd take it as a compliment if you weren't on your way to drunk already." She giggled. "Second one, is probably a little worse, but not as many people saw. Different school, so different uniform. This one was a navy sweater or polo and khaki pants. So, we're at lunch and I get up from my table to grab another glass of milk and everyone starts laughing. Kyle, this hot senior runs over, grabs my messenger bag and whispers in my ear. "You ahh, might wanna stop by the rest room. You kinda leaked through." Stephanie felt herself blush. "Shit, I'd sat in ketchup and it looked like I'd gotten my period."

Sam laughed and threw his head back while he struggled to keep a straight face. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and I really liked that guy." She shrugged. "After that he never could look me in the eye."

Sam pulled himself together and held up a hand in surrender. "Okay, in my opinion that one is more embarrassing."

She chuckled. "Yeah, but I was only there for another couple weeks before I got expelled." She bounced the ball on the table. "That damn 'Thong Song' followed me around for the rest of the school year."

Stephanie bounced the ball and caught it once before aiming and bouncing it, landing it in one of Sam's cups. "Yes!" She clapped once. "Drink up, Sammy boy!"

Sam rolled his eyes and drank, tossing the cup to join the empty others. "What's your question?"

She grinned devilishly. "Same thing you asked me, only most embarrassing _sexual_ moment."

Sam flushed, scared puppy look settling on his face. "I don't wanna play anymore."

She gasped. "Sammy, that's cheating. No, you have to answer and honestly. You think I wanted to share my last stories? Come on."

Sam groaned and then he whined under his breath, sounding like a petulant child. "Damn me and my ideas." He shot a flustered look to Stephanie and sighed. "Fine. When I was 12 I was uhh, well I was um, _reading_ a Victoria's Secret catalog."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and interrupted, "HA! You mean letting _the one eyed trouser snake_ look at the pictures." She giggled when he blushed a deep shade of red.

He glared. "_ANYWAY_, Dean came back to the hotel earlier than he was supposed to and caught me." Sam looked sheepishly at Stephanie and pushed his hand through his hair when she began giggling uncontrollably. "Stop it."

She shook her head. "Oh Sam, I can only feel sorry for you. Dean, well I'm sure he didn't let you live that down." She wiped tears from her eyes.

Sam groaned. "Of course not, because Dean doesn't know how to leave things be. God, after that anytime he saw one or found one he'd toss it to me and go 'Here ya go, Sammy. Pace yourself.' In front of Dad too. Ugh, it was awful."

Stephanie's giggling tapered off and then she turned to where her bag sat and she dug through it.

Sam's forehead furrowed. "What the hell are you..." He stopped when something hit his chest and slid to the floor. He picked it up even as his stomach sank knowingly.

Stephanie leaned across the table. "I can give you some private time if you need it Sam." She chuckled as he blushed again.

He rolled the catalog up and slapped Stephanie lightly on the head. "Ha, Ha, funny."

She sat back and grinned. "Your turn, Sammy."

Sam bounced the ball, bouncing off the rim of a cup then going in. "Oh, yeah. Drink, baby."

She snorted. "You're enjoying this too much Sam." She downed the beer and tossed the cup at him, bouncing it off his head with a 'thunk'. "Got a question for me, Sammy?"

Sam smiled wide before easing himself around the table to stand over Stephanie. He ducked his head and brushed a bit of hair from her forehead. His voice was low. "Do you like kissing me?"

She shivered as she gazed up at him intently before nodding once. "Yeah, I do. Just don't enjoy the aftermath too much." She bit her lip, eyes on the man before her. She smiled, took her shot and made the cup. "Drink up and answer your question, Sammy."

He rolled his eyes with a scoff and then moved closer to Stephanie, boxing her in against the table. His arm slid around her, he picked up a cup and then downed the liquor. He smiled, pressing closer. "You and the calling me Sammy." He flung the cup in the direction of the trashcan, completely missing it as one large hand slid up her back.

She licked her lips, eyes moving to follow the cup's path before arching an eyebrow at him. She gave him an ornery grin as he pulled her closer, pressing her against the hard length of his body. "Were you actually aiming for the trashcan? Cause you were off by like a mile you know."

His eyes were on her lips. "Gimme a break, I've drank much more than you." The hand on her back slid down to her lower back, just above her ass. His breath caught.

She inhaled sharply and swayed closer, her hands moving up to brace against his chest. Her voice was breathy and uneven. "That's because you suck." She pushed her hair from her face, her eyes finding his. "Now, same question, Sam. Do you like kissing me?"

He watched the tip of her tongue wet her lips and his slow grin showed how buzzed he was. He cupped her cheek and bent over her. His breath ghosted over her cheek when his nose traced against her cheek. "Shit...I think you know I do." His mouth hovered over hers. He paused, head spinning as he fought the urge to show her exactly how much he did enjoy kissing her. He pulled back, his eyes on hers. "But, like you I don't want to face the consequences of Dean gone ballistic." He shook his head slightly and then kissed her forehead chastely. "Fuck you're gonna be the death of me…"

Stephanie nodded as she pulled back, her hands moved up to rest on his shoulders as she stood up on her toes to look him more directly in the eye. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam."She stepped back, her hands dropped from his shoulders as she put space between them. "I shouldn't keep doing this." She crossed her arms. "It's not fair to you…it's not what I want."

Sam leaned back against the table, his head cocked to the side as he rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, sorry too and seriously, you haven't seen Dean pissed...not really and trust me it's not pretty." Sam suddenly turned his head to the side, belched and then groaned. "Shit, what the hell were we thinking?" He stepped back, bumped into the table and scattered empty and half full cups to the floor. One of his large hands grabbed drunkenly for Stephanie in an attempt to steady himself. His other hand pressed against his temple. "Not feeling so good just now Steph."

Stephanie reached for his arm to keep him upright as she gave him a lopsided, drunken half smile and snorted while she shook her head. "Way to uphold the Winchester name." She took a step forward and stumbled over the cups Sam had knocked to the floor. "Well, I've got a good buzz going, but I'm not feeling too bad." She gripped Sam's arm when he swayed and looked at her as if trying to decide if the floor was tilted or if she were standing sideways. She chuckled. "I'm pretty damn sure that you're done."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I agree." He belched again making an awful face at the taste that came with it. "Oh god."

She tucked her hair up, rubbed at her neck and then led Sam toward the bed. "Lay down before you fall down Sam." She rolled her eyes, gave him a gentle shove and watched him all but fall onto the bed. "Damn lightweight. Seriously Sam, you're like twice my size and even if you did drink twice as much you shouldn't be more drunk than me." She rubbed at her forehead and moved to her duffle. It took a minute, but eventually she found the Motrin in the side pocket and dumped six of the orange-brown tablets into her palm. "I gotta pee." She moved to the bathroom, grabbing the remote when she passed the TV. She tossed it to the man on the bed. "Make yourself useful and find something to watch while I'm gone."

Stephanie watched Sam fumble with the remote. She half-heartedly pushed the bathroom door closed, not bothering to make sure it was closed. She laid the pills on the sink and emptied her bladder. She then washed her hands and splashed cold water over her face and neck before grabbing a towel and drying off. She sighed, found a plastic wrapped glass and filled it with water. She tossed three of the Motrin, slugged down half the water and then picked up the other three pills. She shouldered the door open and moved to the bed.

Sam stared up at her with a silly smile on his face. He pointed to the TV. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate. Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." He paused and looked serious as Stephanie tried not to laugh at his poor pirate accent. "You're not a eunuch are you?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed the medicine into his hand. "Take them, or you'll end up with a headache, Captain Jack-off."

He laughed and sat up, taking the water from her hand. "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life." He put the pills on his tongue and swallowed them with the water. "You saved mine. We're square." He winked and patted the bed. "Now get comfy and watch this silly movie with me will you? Besides, you're giving me a stiff neck staring up at you."

Stephanie smiled, took the glass from his hand and finished it off before setting it down on the table beside the bed. She yawned and settled down beside Sam, her head nestled into the crook of his arm. She sighed and snuggled against him. "You like this one?"

Sam nodded and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Yes, so shh, so I can watch it." He pulled her against his chest and brushed hair from her face. "How bout you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I love it." She yawned and stretched as she got comfortable. "This part's good."

Sam chuckled and then they fell into a companionable silence as they watched the movie.

****************************************************

Stephanie yawned and stretched as the credits scrolled across the screen. She lifted her head from Sam's chest and glanced at him as he snored softly. She smiled, kissed his cheek and got up from the bed, careful not to wake him. She used the bathroom and then stood in the room trying to decide what to do. She was tired, but not sleepy and she knew trying to sleep would be a waste of time.

She glanced at the time, just after eleven, and then shrugged before moving to slide on her boots. She zipped her boots before pulling her flannel shirt back on, then she slid a knife into her boot and her .45 in the back of her jeans. Stephanie grabbed Sam's key as she pocketed her iPod. Then she left the room.

When they'd driven in, she noticed a school playground across the street. She smiled, flipped on the mp3 player and headed to the park.

****************************************************

Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot with a groan. He wasn't sure he was ready to face Stephanie or his brother right now. He pulled the keys from the ignition and wiped a hand over his face as he opened the door. Damn, he knew he was being a shit, but he didn't know who was right or wrong anymore. Hell, he didn't even know who he was mad at. He paused halfway out the door. Sleeping in the car wasn't sounding like that bad of an idea right now, but the thought of the steadily falling temperature changed his mind pretty fast. He moved from the car, locked the door and slammed it behind him as he headed toward their room.

Dean pushed the key in the lock and swung the door open. The TV was on, the bathroom light glowed brightly in the room and Sam was snoring softy on the bed. He gently closed the door behind him and frowned at the state of the room. There were cups everywhere; some empty, some half filled, there were empty beer bottles and a bottle of the more expensive flavored vodka. He stepped over a crushed cup on his way to the bathroom. "Steph?"

There wasn't an answer and he quickly checked the bathroom, his frown deepened when he realized she wasn't there. Dean left the bathroom. "Sam." He moved to the bed and nudged his brother with his knee. "Sam, wake the hell up, where's Steph?"

Sam groaned and rolled to his side, pulling a pillow over his head as he went.

Dean growled and again nudged Sam, this time not nearly as pleasantly, in the ribs. "Sam, where's Steph?"

Sam swung an arm in his brother's general direction. "Ugh...she's fine, sleep'n. Leave me 'lone n go t'fuck 'way." He snuggled back down into the bed.

Dean pushed his hand through his hair and turned as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Motherfuck it Sam, useless half-assed drunk." He dialed Stephanie and waited.

Stephanie's head was thrown back, her face to the sky as the wind whooshed her hair over her shoulder, then she leaned slightly forward and her hair clung to her face. She smiled wide as she pumped her legs in time with her swinging. She frowned, letting her feet drag in the packed dirt beneath her when she felt her phone vibrate against her hip. She pulled her earbuds from her ears and Avril Lavigne's _Hot; _Dean's ringtone, rang into the night.

She sighed and slid open the phone. "Yes, Dean?"

_"Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" _

She couldn't help but crack a smile at the slight worry in his voice. "I'm fine, Is everything okay on your end? Enjoy your little date with Lily?"

A small growl came over the phone before she heard him moving, then a door opening and closing. The sound of crickets and a soft breeze were suddenly in the background to his voice. _"No, everything's not fine. It's midnight and you're missing. What the hell, Steph? You trying to give me a heart attack or somethin'?" _

Stephanie snorted into the phone as she glanced up, watching the man pace in the parking lot. "All about you, huh Dean?" She rolled her eyes and sighed, too tired to play games with him. "I can see you, you jackass. Use your brain, I can't be far. Be back later." She slid her phone shut and put her earbuds back in before Dean could say another word.

Dean stood in the parking lot staring at his phone, totally confused. "'Can see me' what?" He looked around the cars and edges of the building before hearing a distant squeak every few seconds. He looked toward the squeaking and saw a shadow up on the hill, there was a playground up there.

Dean scowled; it would figure she'd disappear without really disappearing. He mumbled a string of curses under his breath and shoved his hands into his pockets as he moved off toward the park. It didn't take him long. It was just across the street and as he moved closer he could hear her singing. He crossed the street behind her and moved toward the swingset.

It took him a minute to figure out what she was singing. She wasn't singing loud, and even the crunching leaves beneath his feet drowned out her voice occasionally. He caught the words before he caught the melody.

Twenty feet behind her he heard sing. _"The worst is over now and we can breathe again." _He stopped to enjoy her voice. _"I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away." _He shook his head still trying to place the song. _"There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight." _It was the next line that gave it away. Stephanie's voice lifting into the sky, clear and slightly husky with emotion. _"Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I'm strong enough." _

Dean moved behind her just as she got to the second part of the chorus; her voice louder now, clearer, but sexier. _"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome..." _She continued to sing as he grabbed the chains of the swing, not stopping it completely, but slowing it down.

She turned her head, knowing it was him. She'd watched him move toward her in the parking lot, but lost sight of him as he closed in on the road. She figured he was coming up behind her.

Stephanie held his gaze as she slid her earbuds out before she turned back around with a sigh. "I told you I'd be back when I was ready, Dean." She looked at the ground. "Kinda means I wanna be alone."

Dean walked around and sat on the swing next to her, leaning back and pulling on the chains to get the swing moving. "So, you're up here because you wanna be alone?"

She slipped her iPod in the pocket of her flannel and sighed. "Yes, that's exactly why I'm up here. Can't sleep and wanna be alone." She started her swing moving again, catching up with Dean.

Dean nodded, noticing she wouldn't look at him, just the ground. "I don't think that's why you're out here. I think you're avoiding me."

She laughed harshly before throwing a cold stare at him. "And yet, here you sit." Stephanie hopped off her swing, and made her way across the dark playground away from Dean.

Dean jumped off and jogged after her. "Will you just admit that I hurt you with what I said earlier."

She didn't turn around, just kept moving as she shook her head. "Never give up do you?" She spun suddenly, causing him to just miss crashing into her. "Why would what you said hurt me?" She shrugged. "You were right."

Dean caught her when she tried to turn. He forced her to face him. "Because, I _know_ I did. Besides, Sam called me to tell me how much of a shit I was for leaving you crying in the shower earlier. So, I already know I hurt you. Just wanted to see if you could admit it."

Stephanie shoved his arms off her, pushing him away as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Fuck you, Dean! I'm hurt because that's what you wanted me to be!" She just stared at Dean as he stared back at her in shock before she shook her head and pushed past him. "Hope you had fun with Lily, Dean."

He caught her, spinning her toward the front office of the hotel. "Look!" He pointed across the street. Inside they could both see a bored looking Lily, making coffee while reading a magazine. "She's got the nightshift, Steph." He turned her back to face him. "All I did was sit at the bar, drink cheap whiskey and tell my problems to the bartender."

She shrugged and tried not to look relieved. "It doesn't matter to me, Dean. It's none of my business, it's really not."

She shook Dean's hands from her shoulders. "Maybe you should go back and talk with the bartender some more. I'm sure she'd love to listen to you." She took a couple of steps, talking as she went. "Me? Not so much. I already told you. I wanna be alone."

Dean sighed and caught back up with her in two strides. "You don't really mean that."

She stopped, her jaw hanging open as she turned to glare at him. "I don't mean what? That I want to be alone? Hell yes I do, you jackass." She settled her hands on her hips as she breathed deep. "So go back and flirt with your bartender, Dean. Go tell her all your problems and maybe since Lily's busy you can still get lucky."

Dean gently laid a hand on her shoulder as he smirked. His eyebrow arched up in mischief. "The bartender flirted with me, but wasn't my type."

Stephanie snorted. "Why Dean? Too old? Too fat? Too ugly? I kinda figured the only girl who wasn't your type were the ones that are too young." She bit at her lower lip and watched him try not to smile. He was frustrating her to no end.

Dean shook his head and let the smile lift his lips. "Wasn't my type because his name was Tony." He winked and motioned to himself before tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "You know, I totally understand why he was interested and all, but I'm strictly a ladies' man, Sweetheart."

Despite her anger she felt herself smile. She snorted to cover it. "God, you are impossible." She sighed. "Seriously, can I just be alone?" She tried to shake his hand from her shoulder.

He shook his head. "No."

She sighed, anger replacing her good grace. "Why the hell not?"

Dean took a step and settled himself in front of her as he tilted her chin up to face him. "Because, you really don't want to be alone." When she started to disagree he shook his head. "Shh, listen. Look, Sammy tells me the same thing and yeah, sometimes I leave him alone so he can sulk, but what he really means when he says that shit is: I want some company but I'm too damn proud to admit it." He smiled as his hands fell to her hips. "So, what you really want is someone to be there for you." He cocked his head when she gave him a funny look. "What? I can be a sensitive male on occasion."

She frowned and dropped her eyes before she let her forehead rest against his chest. "I hate you sometimes." She stayed there as he rubbed gently up and down her back. "So, what problems did you discuss with Tony?" She smiled, but Dean couldn't see it. She felt his chuckle rumble through his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "I told him all about the girl I can't have."

She pulled her forehead from his chest and shook her head. "I don't think so, try again."

His eyebrow rose as his thumb brushed the side of her breast. "Uhh, the girl I like who wants more than I have to give?"

She snorted and shook her head even as she shivered when one of his hands moved up to her shoulder to trace beneath the unbuttoned flannel. "Yeah, right...I'm more than willing to take whatever it is you have to offer and you know it."

He slid forward a half step so that her breasts brushed against him and he could feel the heat coming off her body. His voice was quiet and strained. "The girl I like, but I'm afraid to have."

Stephanie looked up at him and nodded with a hesitant smile. "Third time's a charm."

He pulled her closer and brushed her jaw with his thumb. "Can I kiss you?" Dean's eyes glued to the movement of his finger across her full bottom lip.

The tip of her tongue moved out to wet her lips as she nodded. "You never had to ask me before. Why now?" She raised her face to his, cocking her head slightly to the side.

He bent over her, breath moving over her lips. "Guess I never felt like you didn't want me to before."

She smiled and reached up to wind her hands around his neck. "I told you, Dean." She pulled him down toward her. "I always crave whiskey and chocolate."

Dean moved his lips over Stephanie's lips softly. He didn't deepen the kiss, settling for the simple connection of mouths, but when she nibbled on his bottom lip he groaned, pulled her against his chest and opened his mouth to let his tongue move against hers.

She shivered when his tongue slipped inside. He definitely tasted of whiskey and a bit like chocolate, but more whiskey than anything. She clung to him and tangled her tongue with his. Her hands teased the short hair just above his collar as she teased his tongue with her tongue ring. She couldn't help but groan in frustration when he pulled back.

Dean smiled when the barbell slid against his lips, fuck that was hot. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Just so we're clear. You taste anything other than whiskey and chocolate?"

She shook her head confused. "No...what the hell are you getting at?"

He lifted his head and pushed hair from her face. "Want to make sure you know I wasn't kissing strange women."

She smirked at him and punched him in the arm lightly. "Fine. You just flirted with Tony, that's it."

Dean smacked her ass gently as he laughed. "I told you, I didn't flirt with him. He flirted with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the motel. "Think you can sleep now?"

She shrugged and fell into step beside him. "Maybe." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I've gotten used to sleeping beside you." She felt the heat of a blush rise up her face.

He laughed and pulled her against his side as he draped his arm over her shoulder. "That so? You like sleeping with me, huh?" He smiled at her embarrassment. "Aww, can't sleep without me there to protect you. That what it is?"

She rolled her eyes and snuggled into him. "Nah, you just make a really good back rest."

Dean couldn't help bending down once more and kissing her. This time there was nothing gentle about it. His tongue battled with her's. He enjoyed the new sensation of the ring, his tongue played around it, prodded it and pulled at it until Stephanie moaned and pressed her hips to his. He pulled back and panted, his eyes heavy with desire. "Shit, I can see why Sam couldn't resist."

She looked down before meeting Dean's eyes with a guilty look. "About that, Dean. Sam started it, I did kiss back, but I stopped." She was so scared he was going to go back to being mad at her.

He smiled, actually smiled. Then he brushed her cheekbone with his thumb. "I know, I saw." He put his arm back around her, leading them down the hill to the hotel room. "I also know why he did it."

She furled her eyebrows as they reached the parking lot. "Why?"

"He wanted me to admit he was making me jealous." Dean avoided her gaze as he dug in his jacket pocket for the key to the room.

Stephanie grabbed his hand as he moved to slide the key into the door. "Did it work? I mean did Sam kissing me make you jealous?"

Dean sighed and shrugged sullenly as he pulled his hand from hers and pushed the key into the slot. "I sure as hell didn't like it." He pushed the door open and waited for Stephanie to enter before following her inside.

* * *

**A/N:** So, did y'all enjoy? Hate? Confused? Be reasonable with your reviews, if you're confused or hate it explain why.


	53. Distance, Drunks and Disorderly Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the show, the CW, the Winchesters or their hotness, just the character Stephanie.

**A/N:** Okay, It's ben like forever since I've posted and I'm SO sorry. But, I lost like 8 THOUSAND words of my story when my hard drive crashed, or fried itself or whatever it did. And me and SciFiRN have been working to restore that and we're almost there so I'm gonna try to start posting again.

SciFiRN; I love you so much sweetie I really don't know what I would do without you.

Here we go.

* * *

Stephanie turned to face him as soon as the door shut. She didn't want him to run. She moved closer pinning Dean between her and the door and she was surprised to see him grinning at her. "You didn't like it?" She looked up at him and rested her hands hesitantly on his chest even as his hands moved to her hips. She watched his face and bit at her lower lip nervously. Then her hands slid up to his shoulders.

Dean let her lead, but when she hesitated he lowered his head. "No, I didn't like it one bit." He said quietly as he waited for her lips to meet his. He didn't have long to wait and then her tongue slid gently against his softly. He let his hands drift over her back and then down to cup her ass before he gently ended the kiss.

She pulled back and smiled up at Dean with an arched eyebrow. She was slightly breathless and she knew she was flushed. "I'm still saying that you're jealous and I think we both know it."

Dean winked and smiled before stepping around her. "I'll never tell." He glanced to the room and then gave Stephanie a pointed look. "But you mind telling me what the hell happened in here?"

She sighed then shrugged and stepped away from the door. "Me and Sam played a world renowned version of beer pong. That's the best I can describe it." She giggled at her explanation.

Dean arched his eyebrow. "Beer pong?" He picked up the bottle of vodka and looked back to Stephanie. "You had Sam mixing beer and vodka _and_ playing beer pong?" He took a pull of the vodka and then put the cap on as he watched Stephanie nod. He shook his head. "Damn girl, don't you know my baby brother's a light weight?" He chuckled. "He'll be hung over as hell come morning."

Stephanie smiled and shot Dean a mischievous look as her eyebrow shot up. "Runny eggs and greasy pink sausage?"

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Oh hell yeah, because we both know it's funny as long as it isn't you."

She nodded her smile wide. She watched Dean peel off his button down and throw it onto the bed, before he grunted something and moved into the bathroom. She glanced around the room and sighed before she picked up the small trashcan and threw all the empty cups inside. She managed to consolidate the partially full ones down to three full cups of beer and then she moved to dump them onto the small strip of grass outside. When she came back into the room Dean was watching her from the chair as he untied his boots.

He snorted. "What feel bad for the housekeeper or what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, I didn't feel like tripping over cups in the middle of the night, but if it makes you think more highly of me to believe I was saving the housekeeper work, then so be it."

He laughed and tossed his boots toward the bottom of the bed as he stood. He pulled the vodka from the table and took another drink. "This shit's good."

She nodded and moved toward him. "Yeah, it is. I really like it." She motioned to Sam. "So, he's gonna be out for the rest of the night?" She asked suggestively.

Dean gave her a serious look and nodded. "He won't budge unless you make him." He watched her all but stalk across the room.

Her smile widened and she licked her lips. She stopped when she was pressed against him and looked up at him with her lip between her teeth. "Back to the vodka, though. I'd really love some more."

Dean smiled and held the bottle up. "More of this?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes on his mouth the entire time.

His voice was low and dangerous. "Let me see if I can help you out." He tipped the bottle and took a long swallow before bending his head. He let his lips brush hers and transferred the three or four drops he left on his lips to her mouth.

Stephanie's tongue gathered the small drops and traced along the seam of his lips with a low growl before she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss. Her hand moved up to his shoulders and then into his hair as their tongues played together. She moaned when lust settled low between her legs.

Dean groaned low in his throat and he reached behind him, fumbling to place the bottle on the table. It fell over with a gentle crash and vodka spilled out onto the table. He ignored it when she deepened the kiss and his hands moved to her hips and he settled her against him, kissing her back long and hard. He heard her moan and it made him harder. He rocked into her belly and when she gave a small jump and her legs suddenly twined around his waist he chuckled into the kiss and moved toward the bed.

Dean lowered her to the bed, his mouth leaving hers to kiss down her neck as he went down on the bed on one knee. His hand worked open the buttons of her flannel and pushed it aside before teasing over her breasts lightly. He traced her jaw with his nose. She smelled like the outside; brisk and cool, all green and earthy and it made him want more.

All of Stephanie's attention was focused on Dean's hands and mouth. The cool touch of his nose and the way his breath slid over her skin. She arched into his hand and inadvertently pressed herself harder against his knee. Pleasure and heat spiraled outward and up. It made her lightheaded and needy and she panted his name against his neck.

Dean pulled up, his eyes heavy, and slightly unfocused. He watched her and smiled before kissing her passionately and moving the hair from her face. "Shit, it's been torture." His hand traced over her chest, just above her cami.

She shivered. "What's been torture." She wiggled beneath him, wanting him to touch her more. His thumb moved over her throat and she moaned.

He watched his hand move over her skin and then over her breasts, teasing circles around her nipples and smiling when they hardened. "Not touching you...god, I can't do it."

She smiled up at him as she twined her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and soft. She pulled back, still smiling. "No one said you had to, Dean."

Dean's hand slid down to her hips and then up under the hem of the cami. His fingertips skimmed over her flesh, teasingly. He loved the whimpering sounds that fell from her mouth as her muscles pulled away from his fingers. "Please baby, just don't tell me I can't." The shirt rose up as his hand moved higher. "Because, I need to touch you so damn bad."

She arched into his hand with a groan. Her eyes were wide and locked to Dean's face. "God I couldn't do that..." She gasped when his hand cupped her right breast. "I want you so much."

Dean groaned and pushed the shirt the rest of the way up her chest. He needed to see her. His thumb brushed her already stiff nipple and he smiled when she moaned. "You like that?" He asked huskily as he bent over her, his mouth once again claiming hers. He kissed his way down her neck and then once again, he watched his hand at her breast before he bent to run his tongue around the hardened tip.

Stephanie moaned and gripped his hair as she arched up into his mouth. She moaned louder when he pressed his knee firmly between her legs. "Shit Dean..." Her voice was low and it cracked when he sucked the nipple into his mouth and then let it slide through his teeth.

Dean bent his head to her other breast and repeated the process, loving how responsive she was and how she keened softly, her fingers pressing into his scalp. He could feel the marks her nails made on the tender skin at his nape. He rolled one nipple between his fingers as he teased the other with his mouth. He didn't register that her hands were moving until he felt them at the fly of his jeans.

Stephanie's nimble fingers moved to the fly of his jeans and she felt him lift his hips so she had more room. She smiled and bent to bite at his ear. "What about distance, Dean?"

Dean looked up at her and rocked himself against her hand. He growled, "Fuck distance." before moving once again into her hand.

She made easy work of his belt, working the leather through the buckle before she slipped the button through its hole. With a quick tug she had his zipper open and she couldn't help but smile. Her hand moved below the denim and just traced him through his briefs.

Sam's voice suddenly hissed through the room. His drunken half-whisper startling Stephanie, but making Dean curse under his breath. "Steph...Steph..." Sam's voice slurred across the room .

She jumped and groaned, her head turning toward Sam's bed as she moved Dean away from her chest and pulled her shirt back down over her breasts. "God Sam, what?"

He stumbled from his bed and moved toward the couple in the other. He looked down at them with a drunken smile. "Don' think Dean's mad 'nymore." He giggled and then straightened. He glared at his brother before slapping his shoulder. "Bet'r not hurt 'er...stitches need ta stay in long'r." He nodded seriously and then rubbed his face. "Shit, 'm drunk n gotta piss." Then he moved off to the bathroom.

Stephanie smiled, then chortled at the curses Dean strung together, but when Sam left the bathroom door open, flipped on the light and began to sing Sweet Home Alabama off key and at the top of his lungs she slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing outright. Tears ran from her eyes and Dean's glare only made things worse. She collapsed against the bed in a fit of giggles and loud snorts.

Dean watched as Stephanie giggled. Each breath she pulled in made a snorting sound even as she struggled to stop herself. He glared, and she laughed harder, it was pissing him off. He was still on edge, but his stupid, drunk, idiot brother had totally cock blocked him. "Damn it, Sam." He rolled his eyes when Sam suddenly changed songs, and was now singing some god-awful version of what he assumed was supposed to be November Rain.

He buttoned up his pants and sat up as he nudged the girl beside him. "Hey, cut it out. He comes out here and sees you laughing it's only gonna get worse."

Stephanie struggled to stop laughing. She sat up, held her palm in Dean's direction and took a breath as she forced her face into a serious expression. She wiped the tears from her face. "Hang on...give me a minute...ok." She nodded.

Sam belched; loudly.

Stephanie slapped the bed and gave in to the giggles again, this time leaning against Dean with her face pressed into his shoulder.

Dean chuckled, he couldn't help it and he didn't want to admit it was funny, but when Sam lurched into the room, hopping and jumping as he tried to pull his jeans off he couldn't help but laugh loud. "Oh, hell."

Stephanie lifted her head, saw Sam pitch and reel across the room, pant leg stuck inside out over his right shoe and she erupted into another roar of laughter.

When Sam fell onto the bed, face into the mattress, legs half off the bed, pants half on, stuck on his shoes, Dean gave up trying to resist and his laughter rolled into the room.

Sam fought with his pants for another few seconds, lifted his head at his brother and frowned. "Shhh, tryin' ta sleep, jerk." He glanced at his pants and shrugged. "What'so funny 'nyway?"

Dean watched Sam's head fall heavy onto the bedspread and he felt tears on his own face. "Fuck, Sammy...Nothing's funny, bitch...nothing."

* * *

**A/N:** OK, well it wasn't as long as the last post and it wasn;t supposed to be. The last one was so long because I knew I wasn't going to be posting for a while. But...I am curious to find out what you guys think. So lemme know!!!


	54. Wrong Timing and Right Answers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SUpernatural or the CW or any of that shit. Just Stephanie.

**A/N:** Ok, I meant to post LAST saturday then it went too far and I had a friend come crash with me for a bit and mess up my posting schedual shit so....then I was gonna post thursday but this friend had me up for like 30 hours straight and I needed bed that night...couldn't even see straight. And I was tired again yesterday. and tonite I'm drunk from a party I was at earlier...but I'm posting for you guys. See how much I love you guys.

Ok I feel REALLY bad about not replying to like any reviews yet...I'm so sorry I know I always do and it's on my list but my week's been so screwed to hell. Truly sorry. I love all of you guys reviewing and I DO read them and thank you so much and I;m gonna try and reply to some of them.

SciFiRN; You're my whore, I love you. Enough said. lol

* * *

Stephanie snorted and wiped at her eyes as she looked at Sam sprawled across the bed. She took a deep, hiccupping breath and slowly stood.

Dean reached for her and furled his eyebrows at her as she took a step in Sam's direction. "What're you doin'?"

She turned back to face Dean as she pointed to his brother. "Helping him get comfortable, he looks miserable." She moved to Sam's bed and turned to the other Winchester with a questioning look on her face. "Gonna help me? He is _your_ brother, you know."

Dean shook his head and pushed up to stand. "Nope, gonna go brush my teeth and get ready for bed. Sides, he got himself drunk; he's a big boy, he knew what he was doing."

Stephanie grumbled and flipped Dean off as she bent over Sam to try and work the right side of his jeans back up so she could find his shoe and take it off.

Dean watched Stephanie bent over the other bed and as he walked by her on his way to the bathroom he couldn't help gripping her hips. He bent over her and pressed himself against her ass as he kissed and licked his way up her neck.

His hands slowly rose from their place on her hips, up over her ribs to cup and squeeze her breasts making her whimper and turn to kiss him. Dean pulled her tighter against his chest when she gripped his t-shirt while the kiss deepened.

Sam lifted his head and half rolled over to catch the sight at the foot of his bed. "Dean, thought you were goin to piss...you gonna fuck her in m'bed, I'd like ta be sober 'nuff to 'member it...go 'way."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh Sammy boy, hangovers are so much fun...think you can remember that?" He winked at Stephanie and continued on to the bathroom.

Sam sniffed into the pillow before turning his head so his voice wouldn't be muffled. He hiccupped. "'Member, I'm still taller'n you....Jerk." Sam hiccupped again and then his head fell back onto the pillow.

Stephanie bent down to untie Sam's sneaker. She mumbled under her breath as she undid the laces. "I don't give a damn where he fucks me as long as he does it soon." She tossed the shoe across the room and pulled Sam's other sneaker off. It flew across the carpet to join its mate on floor.

Stephanie snorted and rolled her eyes with a smile when Sam grunted and nuzzled into the pillow with a moan. "Sam." She tapped his thigh. "Sammy, lift your hips for me." When Sam didn't acknowledge her she just gave his pantlegs a yank and after the third grunt and pull they slid free of his ginormous body.

She heard Dean chuckle from the bathroom as she fell to the floor with a grunt and she turned in his direction. "If you were helpin' me this would go a lot smoother." All she got was another 'Ha!' from Dean as he moved past her on his way to the other bed.

Dean watched as Stephanie went through his brother's pockets. He rolled his eyes when she commented on the two condoms that fell from Sam's wallet when she dropped it to the carpet. He watched her smile wide and snicker under her breath. "What Steph? Embarassed by a little piece of rubber?"

She shook her head. "No and Sam shouldn't be either." She held up one of the foil envelopes. "Magnums, ribbed for her pleasure." She winked suggestively. "What are you packing, huh Dean?"

Dean grinned and leaned toward Stephanie, voice low. "You already know what I'm packing and trust me, I don't need any extra ribbing for her pleasure." He finished his statement with a wink.

Stephanie tried not to shiver at his words and tone of voice, but she couldn't help it. Without realizing it she started biting at her lower lip.

Dean noticed and smirked. "I'm not sure if you noticed, Sweetheart; but you only bite your lip when you're wantin' some action." He moved to his bed and pulled the covers back before pulling his belt the rest of the way off and dropping it to the floor. He flopped on top of the bed, ankles crossed and arms behind his head.

Stephanie snorted. "Not true. Also do it when I'm thinking." She moved to work the clasp on Sam's watch. She got it undone and sat it on the nightstand glancing to Dean while she did it. She saw his smile. "What?"

He titled his head to side and watched her brush Sam's hair from his face gently. He jerked his head back. "You're doing it again." His voice smooth and sexy. "You're biting that lip." He watched her shiver and laughed. "I guess it depends on what you're thinkin' about then?" He gave her a knowing wink and chuckled when she blushed.

She shot Dean an angry glare and lifted her hand to flip him off. Her fingers accidentally tangled in Sam's hair and he stirred with a pitiful moan. "Shh, Sammy, sorry. It's okay, just me."

Sam reached out and held her wrist as he gazed up at her, still half unconcious. "Feel sick."

She nodded. "I know. Hold on, I'll be right back." She bent and kissed the top of his head before she moved to the bathroom. She came back with a cup of water, a damp washcloth and a trashcan. She sat the trashcan down next to his bed. "This is incase you get sick, okay?" She watched him nod then move the glass of water to him. "Sit up a bit for me, Sammy." Sam flopped back onto the bed with a grunt after swallowing the water.

She draped the wet washcloth over his forehead and Sam gasped. "'S'cold."

She smiled. "I know, but you'll feel better. You okay now, Sammy?"

He looked up at her completly out of it with a strange smile on his face. "Like when-ya call me 'Sammy'."

She rolled her eyes with a smile before moving into the bathroom herself. "Goodnite, then...Sammy."

Stephanie finished in the bathroom and flipped the light off as she headed toward the bed. Dean was still stretched out on the bed, but his eyes were closed and she could tell that he wasn't sleeping. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and smiled as she made her way to the bed. Dean had turned off the overhead light, left the TV on, but had the volume set to mute.

She slipped her knee over his hips and settled down in a straddle across his lap. She watched him smile with his eyes closed as his hands moved to her hips. She wiggled against him and giggled softly when his eyes popped open. She smiled down at him, eyes sparkling as she caught the edge of her lip with her teeth.

He laughed quietly and shook his head as his thumbs brushed over her hip bones. "Well, I wonder what's going through your mind just now?"

Stephanie dipped her head and caught his lips with her own. She dragged her tongue ring against his lips, loving the way he gripped her tighter. Then her tongue moved in long wet strokes to his ear. "I thought we talked about you sleeping in your clothes?"

Dean's hand moved up her good side to cup her face. "You just wanna get me naked." Two fingers brushed her lips.

She shivered and shook her head as she sat up to watch him. She tilted her head and smiled. "That has nothing to do with it." Her hands drifted down his chest to the hem of his shirt. She eased her hands beneath the cotton and found the muscles of his stomach. She pushed the shirt high up his chest and then raked her nails down over his nipples, watching as the muscles of his chest and abdomen contracted.

Dean watched her eyes follow her fingers and he felt the heat of desire rush over him, warming his skin and his thoughts. He loved the way she looked at him. It made him feel vulnerable and powerful at the same time. He shivered when she shifted against his cock and then he held his breath as she bowed her head to his chest.

Stephanie pulled at the shirt and then Dean suddenly shifted, reaching behind him and pulling the material over his head. He dropped it to his side as Stephanie let her hair fall over his chest and she moved her head side to side. Her mouth went to his neck where she bit and sucked before moving lower. She found a nipple and pressed the flat of her tongue against it before sucking the tiny, hardened nub between her teeth. The sound of his moan sent wet heat rushing between her legs and she moaned softly with him. She flicked the hard flesh with her tongue piercing and giggled when he suddenly arched up beneath her.

Dean's hands rushed up into her hair and he gathered a length in his fist softly and then let it run through his fingers as her head drifted over his ribs and her hands moved lower, down his sides to the waistband of his jeans. He watched as she lifted her head and smiled at him. Then her tongue was moving over his stomach muscles and her hand was sliding the button of his jeans free.

She shivered as she undid the fly of his jeans. She parted the material and tugged it lower over his hips before looking up at him. She whispered desperately at him. "Up."

He wanted to resist and he tried, but his hips came up off the bed and he let her drag the denim down over his ass. "God, baby." He was surprised at how strained his voice sounded.

She smiled and traced the little dip by his hips. "Shit, that's so sexy."She bent and bit at the jut of his left hip; her nipples dragged over his thigh and the friction from her cami sent a bolt of pleasure rushing outward. She licked to his belly button and dipped her tongue inside to tease. Her fingers lightly teased over the length of his erection through the thin cotton of his briefs and then her tongue drifted to the elastic waistband.

He felt the heat of her breath over him and it was all he could do not to thrust up into her mouth. The tip of her tongue slid just under the band of his underwear and he knew that his want and need were about to overwhelm his control. He sat up, pulling her gently up with him. "Shit baby, you gotta stop…we gotta stop."

Dean pulled her up against his chest, his arms going around her as he kissed her desperately. He panted against her skin as he tried to catch his breath and calm himself. He slowed the speed of their kisses to gentle caresses of his lips against hers.

Stephanie pulled back to look into his face as her heartbeat finally started to slow. "You know I want to, right?"

Dean nodded and pulled her face back down to his to catch her lips again; trying not to let his need overpower the kiss. "Yeah baby, I know you do. Fuck, I know." He smiled at her as his hands slid to her hips and then up under her cami. "You can't sleep in your clothes either." He slowly tugged the material up, revealing her slowly. He carefully pulled one arm and then the other from the straps. "It wouldn't be fair now would it?" He slipped it over her head and then leaned back so he could see her.

Stephanie's hair fell over her chest and brushed over her nipples, just barely hiding them from his view. She felt herself blush, half in embarrassment, half in need and then she shivered when he dragged the back of his knuckles down her throat and then over her left breast. She gripped his shoulders and willed her legs to stop trembling.

Dean smiled as he slid her hair from her chest and over her shoulder. "Damn." He hissed out between his teeth. He was playing a dangerous game and he knew it. He moved her hair from her other breast and sat back onto the bed, leaning against the headboard as his mouth found her throat. His tongue slid over her skin and then down to her breasts even as she settled back across his lap.

She moaned and sank her fingers into his hair. "Please…dear god, please…" Her head fell back as he suckled first one nipple and then the other. Her fingers curled into his scalp and she moaned and arched into his mouth.

Dean leaned forward and lowered her to the bed behind her, his mouth never leaving her skin as he sucked and licked down her chest to her belly. The small barbell glinted in the light from the TV and he slid his tongue around the jewelry. His tongue moving around it as it clicked against his teeth. He felt her shiver under him when she moaned, a throaty sound that pushed his control near to its breaking point. He caught the little pentacle between his teeth and tugged. He was totally surprised at her reaction.

Stephanie bit back the short scream that escaped. The pressure from the barbell went straight to her clit like an electric shock. She arched upward, her hips coming off the bed and she felt Dean's hands on the button of her jeans. Faster than she thought was possible he was skimming them down her hips and off her legs as he stood over her. She lay there panting up at him, hot, flustered and so needy she thought she would die if she didn't get relief.

Dean watched her, his cock aching and he knew he could have her there and then. She wouldn't regret, but he was so afraid that he would. He struggled to catch his breath and then lifted her into his arms. He lay back on the pillows, tucking her against his side with her head beneath his chin.

She swallowed and curled against him as reality started to seep back into her consciousness. She licked her lips. "We need to stop." It was a statement.

He nodded into her hair. "Yeah baby, we do." His pulled her tight against him and groaned. "I don't want to, but…" His voice trailed off.

She shifted, coming up on her elbow so she could see him. "I get it." She motioned to Sam. "Even if it was going to happen, now isn't the time." She kissed his cheek.

He nuzzled his nose to hers and smiled. "No it's not, is it?"

Dean raised his eyebrows when she started giggling. "What's so funny?"

She snorted and rolled onto her back before turning her head to see Dean. "The thought of Sammy waking up and catching us 'in the act'."

Dean chuckled and pulled his arm from under her head to run through his hair and pull the covers up over his bottom half.

Stephanie slipped her legs under the blankets beside him and pointed lazily to the other side of Dean. "Hand me my flannel, would ya?"

Dean rolled his eyes, but reached for her shirt nonetheless. He quirked an eyebrow as he handed the shirt to her. "Hey, I'm topless, that means you're supposed to be topless." He smirked. "I thought that was the deal."

Stephanie laughed outright as she took the shirt from him, slipping her arms in the sleeves. "Okay, not that I have a problem with that. But, I think if Sam wakes up and finds you in bed with a topless me...It'd be worse than when you caught him with the Victoria's Secret mag when he was twelve."

Dean guffawed and turned to her with surprise. "How'd you hear about that?" When she jerked her head toward Sam he snorted. "He told you that? Man, I thought that embarrassed him to no end, never thought he'd share that story."

She shrugged and turned her head to face him with a mysterious smile on her face as she buttoned the middle button of the shirt. "I'm just good at getting people to open up."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, more like _Ms. Vodka _and _Mr. Beer _are good at getting _Sam_ to open up."

Stephanie laughed as she buttoned the button above and below the middle one.

His hand settled on top of hers and he shook his head. An odd smile on his lips, "Oh no you don't." He unbuttoned two of the three buttons she'd fastened. "Just the middle button baby..." He traced his fingertips up the line of skin between her breasts. "Yeah, like that."

She shivered and nodded, letting her hands fall to her lap. After a few minutes she sighed and turned to face Dean, laying on her side. "Dean, can I ask you something?"

Dean sniffed and turned his head to face her. "Depends...is it something I can answer?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, you _can_, but I'm wonderin' if you _will_."

He smirked and cocked his head with a nod. "Yeah, that's a different story. Alright, let's hear it."

She looked down before meeting his eyes through her bangs shyly. "This mornin' in the car, did you mean it?"

Dean nudged her leg with his as he smiled at her. "Gonna have to give me a little more to go on, Steph."

Her somber eyes met his and her voice was a quiet whisper. "That you and Sam are just 'baby sitting' me and I'm in the way and all?"

Dean groaned and cursed himself inwardly even as he rolled onto his side and came up on his elbow. He looked down at the girl beside him and saw the hurt on her face. "Shit, baby." He pushed a few strands of hair from her face and frowned. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

She bit at her lip and shook her head. "Yeah, no kidding, but I did, Dean." She took a deep, shaky breath and waited.

He shook his head and sighed. "I wanted to mean it. I need to mean it, but hell no, I don't mean it." He smiled and traced her lips with a finger. "If I saw you as a kid, it would make things so much easier. I don't though." His fingers played over her cheek. "I look at you and want to see a bratty kid who doesn't know shit about life or hunting. Instead I see a woman who, not only can hold her own on a hunt, but who's also sexy. She manages to drive me crazy, push my buttons and make me want her more than I know I should." His hand found hers and he squeezed.

Stephanie smiled and leaned forward to press her lips lightly against his as she squeezed his hand back. "There's somethin' I don't understand."

Dean smiled and ran his hand up her arm. "How we're ever gonna get to sleep if you keep askin' me questions?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Close, but no. If you don't see me as a kid and you want me like you do...what keeps making you stop."

He sighed and rolled back away from her onto his back. "Steph, I don't wanna fight."

She was quick to reply. "Neither do I. That's not why I asked, I really wanna know. Please, tell me?"

He sighed again, long and weary as he rolled to face her. "It's everything, Steph. I mean even though I don't see you as a kid, Bobby does and he'd bury my ass. Not to mention my due date. I'm goin' to hell in a year, Steph; leaving this world and everyone and everything in it behind for good." He brushed her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "I don't want you to be crushed and hurt or feel abandoned when I go."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "I understand where you're comin' from, Dean. I do, but I'm not asking you to marry me here." She gave a light chuckle. "I just want to get the most out of this I can. Which should be all the more reason for you to take advantage when you think about it." They both chuckled before she caught his gaze with the most seriousness he'd seen in a long time. "There's no avoiding how I'm gonna feel when you're gone, Dean. I'll feel how I feel." She shrugged. "Just the way it is."

Dean nodded once, face hard. "Yeah, you'll feel how you'll feel, but all this stuff is gonna complicate it." He flopped back over on his back, staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes of silence he sighed. "We need to sleep."

Stephanie nodded before sliding up to him on her side, propped up on her elbow. "Okay. Just one more thing, first." When Dean turned his head and looked up at her she quickly leaned down and captured his lips with hers. She slid her left arm up his chest, over his collarbone and up his neck to his stubbled cheek as she felt him kiss back and tangle his hand in her hair. She whimpered as her tongue met his, softly twining before pulling back.

Dean gazed up into her face with clouded eyes. "Am I missing something?"

She laughed lightly and dropped her gaze to the bed, shyness evident on her features. "Earlier in the car when you thought I was asleep-"

Dean spoke up. "Damn, I gotta stop underestimating you."

She smiled at him. "It would be a start. But, I heard you tell Sam that because he was the one I kissed before I fell asleep I must like him or there must be something there." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you said."

Dean furled his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm missing your point."

She bit her lip and met his eyes just as a blush crept heavily across her cheeks. "Just wanted to make it clear; it was you I kissed before I went to sleep."

Dean smiled and whispered. "I like being the last one you kiss before you sleep." He watched her blush darken once again and chuckled. "Now, can we get some sleep?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and watched slightly disappointed as his head fell back onto the pillow. She gave a disappointed sigh. "Yeah, I guess so." She lay down and rolled onto her back. "'Nite then, Dean."

Dean watched Stephanie stare up at the ceiling in silence, waiting for sleep to take her. He continued to watch before he rolled his eyes and stretched his arm out with a sigh. "C'mere."

Stephanie turned her head and saw Dean making a space for her to sleep in his arms. She furled her eyebrows and looked at him like he was nuts. "You're serious?"

He shrugged as a smile found his lips. "Hey, this is most likely the only time I'm gonna offer this. You should take advantage."

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Alright." Realizing he was right she slid toward him, letting him tighten his arm around her ribs, pulling her against his side.

Dean snuggled her against him and pushed her hair from her face so he could see her eyes. "Do me a favor?"

She nuzzled against his chest as she looked up at him. "Hmm?"

Dean brushed her hair over her shoulder and stroked down her back. "Lay off the chick flick moments for a while, huh?"

She laughed, and then bent to kiss his chest, never taking her eyes off his. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, did you like?


	55. Enjoy the Show

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys or the show...just meddle in the fanbase.

**A/N:** Okay, lost track of the days and was partying all weekend. So, I'm sorry. But here's some.

SciFiRN....ur evil...u know what that does to me. But I love you anyway, jerk.

* * *

Sam groaned as the last vestiges of sleep left him and nausea and headache crept in. He rolled over and risked cracking one eye open. He smirked at what he saw. Dean was sleeping on his back. His left arm was draped over the back of the girl who was laying half on his chest.

Sam slowly attempted to stand and fought the swirling in his stomach as he made his way across the room. He glanced over to the dresser and saw one of the empty, blue, plastic cups. He picked it up and walked back to Dean and Stephanie's bed. With a flip of his wrist he bounced the cup off his brother's forehead, trying not to laugh when Dean's eyes flew open with a grunt and his right hand reached under his pillow for the knife even as his left tightened around Stephanie.

Dean glared up at his brother before rubbing his eyes tiredly and glancing at his watch. "9AM, great."

Sam grinned stupidly at his brother and then winced when the effort made his head throb. "Looks like you had a fun night."

Dean smirked at Sam as he gently maneuvered Stephanie off him so he could stand. "Yeah, looks like you did too. Nice hair, Ted Logan." Dean said as he grabbed a half-full cup of beer from the nightstand and as he made his way to the bathroom, he waved it under Sam's nose and then laughed when it caused Sam to gag.

Sam slapped a hand over his face and moved toward the door to the bathroom as saliva pooled in his mouth and his stomach rolled upward.

Dean smiled, wide and evil, before he grabbed the small trashcan from the bathroom and turned. He thrust it into Sam's chest with a laugh. "No you don't Sammy boy. I gotta piss, can only do that in the toilet, but you my hung over brother, can puke in the trashcan as visions of greasy cheeseburgers, rare steaks and deep fried Twinkies dance in your head." He shoved the door shut with a laugh that turned into a frown as Sam began to retch into the small container.

Stephanie turned in her sleep; the sound of gagging and puking made her groan into the pillow as she rolled onto her back. Her eyes slit open to see Sam with his head in the trashcan. The smell hit her a second later and she groaned and rolled back over. "Oh hell that's nasty and such a lovely thing to wake up to, Sam."

She kicked the blankets off and went to open a window before moving to the bathroom and pushing the door open. She smiled when she heard the sounds of the shower and didn't see Dean.

Dean heard the door click shut while he was rinsing his hair. "No puking, cursing or stumbling, so it must be you, Steph."

Stephanie smiled as she reached for a washcloth and ran the water cold in the sink. "Yeah, and thank you so much for leaving him with me."

Dean chuckled and ducked his head out from behind the curtain. "Well, I didn't want him to stink up the bathroom." He winked at her and shook his head, spreading fat droplets of water all over the bathroom. Most of the water managed to land on Stephanie.

She shrieked and jumped away from the shower. "Jerk." She yelped as she dried herself with a towel and turned back to the sink to wet the towel for Sam. "Poor boy does look like shit though."

Dean laughed and returned his attention to his shower. "Yeah, well if you feel sorry for him, don't let him drink beer and vodka."

She rang out the washcloth and filled the small plastic cup from the tap. She took a sip and then smiled. "I'm going to see if something cold helps him feel better." She moved toward the door, cup and towel in hand. "What do you think? Think cold would help?"

Dean grunted. "Cold always seems to help."

Stephanie laughed. "Good." Then she dumped the cup of water over the curtain and laughed shamelessly when he screamed and jumped. "What? Thought it would help you feel better, baby." She left the steamy bathroom chuckling at the stream of curses and threats behind her.

When she entered the main room, she saw Sam on the floor. He was leaning back against the foot of his bed with the small trashcan between his legs. His head was resting on the bed as he whimpered softly. She gently crawled onto his bed and rested the cold cloth on his forehead. "Oh, Sammy." She kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry." She let one leg hang on each side of his shoulders, smiling when he let his head rest back against her.

He moaned. "Cold feels good."

Dean pushed the bathroom door open, smiling when it slammed into the wall. He was singing loudly, "Gimme three steps mister...Gimme three steps toward the door..." He hummed a few lines before asking, "How ya feelin', Sammy? Answer me something, why do you always happen to mix the worst shit?" He laughed when Sam lifted his head and flipped him off.

Sam used the hangover as an excuse and turned into Stephanie's embrace to press his face into her chest. He gave a small, pitiful whine and then looked to Dean. "Fuck you; I'll give you three steps..." Sam groaned and swallowed down another bout of nausea. "Jus lemme find my forty-four."

Stephanie glared at Dean while she soothed the cloth over Sam's cheeks and neck. "Dean, do you have to be such a prick?" She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, letting the cloth rest on the back of his neck. "Don't puke on me, Sammy." She turned to Dean. "And you, be nice...and don't make him puke on me because I'll beat the holy hell outta you if you do."

Dean winked at her. "Listen Linda-lu, he drank, he pays the price." He dropped his duffle to the floor with a loud thump and chuckled when Sam couldn't fight the rising nausea and began to dry heave into the trashcan. "Which he seems to be paying back with interest." He shook his head. "Damn Sam, you should know better that to mix like that." His eyes rolled. "Haven't I taught you anything?"

Stephanie shifted and moved to stand in front of Sam. "Come on, you need to shower, you stink and besides it'll make you feel better."

Sam looked up at her with puppy eyes and groaned. "Okay."

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she helped Sam get to his feet. "Come on, Jumbo."

Sam grinned stupidly then groaned at the sickness he felt when he stood. "Like the names you call me."

She laughed. "I know you do." She got him into the bathroom and leaned him against the wall and turned on the shower. She worked to get the temperature just warm but not hot. "There ya go, Sammy. I trust you can take it from here?"

Sam flashed another stupid grin. "Be better if ya helped me."

She rolled her eyes as she moved toward the door with a smile. "Bye, Sammy."

Stephanie came into the room find a wet Dean facing away from her in nothing but a towel. She bit her lip and moaned, catching his attention.

Dean turned around with a smirk. "Enjoying the show, Sweetheart?"

She gave him a wicked grin. "The question is..." She undid the only fastened button on her flannel and let it slip from her shoulders. "Are you, Dean?"

* * *

**A/N:** So...Whatcha think?


	56. Toledo? What Happened In Toledo?

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own them, and seriously if I did, I wouldn't be writing this in my spare time...I'd be making porn videos with the two of them.

**A/N: **Ok, trying to get some sort of posting schedual back now that the mountain land of no internet connection has FINALLY realeased SciFiRN we can work more often that we have in the past week.

SciFiRN, I LOVE that ur home to the land of and internet connection. Oh and I suppose I love you too, sure you've done something useful somewhere along the line. lol.

ENJOY....

* * *

He watched the material pool on the floor and swallowed when her hands skimmed over her breasts. "Fuck yes."

She giggled as she moved past him and quickly reached out and snatched his towel away. She outright laughed at the shocked look on his face before she waved the towel at him. "Yes, Dean. I'm _definitely_ enjoying the view."

He reached out and grabbed the hand that held the towel and pulled her toward him. One hand settling on her hip while the other slid behind her head. He tilted her face and bent to kiss her.

She didn't hesitate, completely enjoying the hard, lean length of him pressed against her. She whimpered into his mouth when he pressed his cock against her belly. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she shivered. When his mouth slid down her neck she moaned.

Dean lifted his head and looked down at her face. Her eyes were dark and wide and, like him, her breath was irregular. He pushed hair from her face and rested his forehead against hers. "Damn baby, you'd try a saint."

She shook her head and moved against him to press a kiss to his chest. "You're no saint..."

He chuckled. "I know, that's why we have to stop." He pulled back, frowning when she groaned stubbornly. "Not the time...Sam'll be done soon and..." His voice trailed off with a shrug as he let his hands fall to his side and turned to his duffle.

Stephanie bit her lip and whined impatiently, then she followed after him and slapped his ass twice, strong and hard. "Damn you." She mumbled as she walked past him.

Dean stopped short, suddenly tense before he turned. Something dangerous flashed in his eyes and then he was moving toward her. He raised his hand and slapped her sharply on the ass. His eyes shot wide when she moaned. His hand slid over her back and then over the abused cheek as he pressed her backward to the bed. His eyebrow rose. "You liked that?"

Stephanie shivered as the back of her knees hit the bed and she nodded, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Dean slapped her again, slightly harder this time. He felt her shiver as she moaned prettily and her legs went weak. He was forced to hold her weight even as he pressed her back and down onto the bed. His hands gripped her arms and held them to her side.

Stephanie shivered. There was something predatory in his face and she was scared and aroused at the same time. She whimpered and bit her lip. Her voice breathless. "Dean..."

Dean's knee moved between her legs and he knowingly applied pressure in just the right spot. His mouth fell to hers, nowhere near gentle. He took and demanded and didn't back down until he had Stephanie responding exactly the way he wanted her to. When she moved, tried to pull her arms from beneath his hands he smiled and bit his way down her neck.

Stephanie was lost in her lust. The sensations, feelings and reactions he pulled from her made her almost giddy. She tried to move against him, only to cry out in frustration when he wouldn't release her. "Please..."

Dean shook his head, his serious eyes boring into hers. "No. You can beg all you want, but I'm not letting go." He kissed her again, bruising her mouth as he tried to scare her off.

She moaned and nodded. "'Kay, kay...I'll sit still, but please don't stop...I'll do whatever you want...please." Her voice was desperate.

Dean stopped and pulled away as he stared down at her in slight disbelief. He watched her beneath him and fought against what he wanted. He shook his head and then stood. "Damn why'd Sam have to be right about you and your damn kink."

She came up on her elbows and watched him move across the room to his duffle. "What kink?" Her voice was breathy and confused.

Dean pushed an agitated hand through his hair, pivoted and then bent over Stephanie. He traced the line of her jaw with his index finger as he cocked his head. "Sam tried to convince me that you liked your sex rough." He bent lower and bit at her lips lightly before kissing her thoroughly.

He took three steps away and paused when he reached his clothes. He turned, jeans in hand. "I just didn't know how right he was." Dean noticed she wasn't paying attention to him anymore, just letting her eyes linger, particularly lower. He grinned and glanced down at his own nakedness, one hand finding his aching cock and stroking it twice before letting his eyes find hers once again.

His blood ran cold when she chewed on her bottom lip before licking her top one obscenely with the tip of her tongue. He dropped his jeans and retraced his steps. He stopped and let his hand fall to her chin. His thumb ran over her bottom lip and he smiled when she looked up at him. "You're so naughty, baby." Dean groaned when her eyes glinted as she licked the pad of his thumb.

He made himself leave her side with a sigh and he moved toward his clothes. He gave her one more longing glance and then started yanking on a clean pair of briefs and jeans.

Dean pulled his clothes on, watching Stephanie from across the room. He watched her wince as she pushed herself up and rolled off the bed. He pulled his t-shirt on. "Stitches still hurting?"

She nodded as she made a show of pushing her panties off, bending at the waist and making sure Dean was watching. She smiled over her shoulder as she stood and caught the look on his face.

He was frowning with his hands paused in their task of rolling up his left sleeve.

She shook her head and turned away as she pulled on a clean pair of panties. "What? I'm just getting dressed."

He snorted behind her and dug through Sam's duffle, pulling out clean clothes and his brother's shaving kit. "You don't ever 'just' do anything."

She giggled and pulled a pair of jeans up. Her foot catching in the hole in the knee before sliding the rest of the way through. "Where would all the fun be in that?"

Dean rolled his eyes and shouldered open the bathroom door. He dropped Sam's clothes onto the sink. "Clean clothes and your shit bro. Let's hurry up, check out's in like twenty."

The only response was a half-assed grunt from behind the shower curtain.

Dean left the bathroom to find Stephanie standing in the middle of the room. She was topless, camisole in hand, eyes on the TV. He turned to watch and felt the uneasiness slide into his gut. A family of three in Oak Ridge had disappeared, no clues, but blood was found in their abandoned car. He took a step toward her, his hand outstretched. "Steph..."

She turned and shook her head as she lifted the shirt. "I need some help." She kept her eyes on the ground.

Dean reached for the shirt and held it so she could get into it and then he pulled it down over her chest and belly. "You know we couldn't have saved them, right?" He ran a hand down her face and tried to tip her face toward his, but she stubbornly kept her eyes from his.

She shrugged, "But we could have tried Dean. We could have said we'd tried everything." She stepped away and moved to slump onto the bottom of the bed to pull on her socks and boots. She sighed. "I get that it's not our fault, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

Dean wiped a hand over his face and nodded. "No, no it doesn't and it never will, but we do what we can and without us many more people would be hurt."

She nodded and zipped up her boots. She stood with a sigh, eager to get moving. "What the hell is taking him so long? That long hair of his mean he takes as long as most girls to get ready or what?"

Dean chuckled and shoved the few belongings that were theirs into their bags. "He's hungover, so he's moving slow, but he'll be out in just a few." He rolled his eyes. "I know him, trust me." He glanced at his watch and nodded when he heard the toilet flush. "Two minutes."

Two minutes later, Sam exited the bathroom, looking better, but still queasy. He had darkened bags under his eyes and groaned with each step he took.

Stephanie looked up from shoving her clothes and the few other things she had out into her duffel to see Sam sit heavily on the edge of his bed as he bent to pull on his shoes and socks. She zipped her duffle and threw it over her shoulder as she made her way to him. She pushed his hair from his face and kissed his forehead. "Poor Sammy. So sorry."

Sam grinned and pushed at her forehead with a small smile. "Let's just go." He stood and grabbed his own bag. "Enough laughing at my inability to hold my liquor."

Dean slapped his brother hard on the back, jarring his head as the three of them walked to the door. "That's not what we're laughing at, Sammy." He pulled open his door with a chuckle. "We're laughing at you being such a lightweight."

Sam kicked his brother in the ass. "Dick." He fell into the backseat and curled himself into the most comfortable position he could manage. He sighed when three minutes later, Stephanie and his brother finally agreed on the music and the car rumbled to life, rocking gently as Dean pointed them toward Oak Ridge, Tennessee.

************************************************************

Stephanie glanced into the back seat and laughed when Sam snored particularly loud. He'd fallen asleep even before Dean had stopped for coffee and that was just over three hours ago. She rubbed tiredly at her eyes and flipped the computer shut with a sigh. She'd had enough school for one day. She slid the computer into her bag and then stretched, smiling as she nudged Dean's arm with her foot. "We gonna stop to eat soon? I'm starving."

Dean chuckled and pointed to the floor. "There's jerky and water in that bag by your feet and don't blame me if you're hungry. I did buy you breakfast."

Stephanie snorted and rolled her eyes as she settled more comfortably in her seat by pulling one foot up under her bottom. "Yeah, well excuse me for not believing that a footlong and coffee are perfect for breakfast." She pulled a face and stuck out her tongue.

Dean laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled at her and winked. "Come on, hotdog, saugage, same damn thing."

She stared at him in disbelief, much the same way she did earlier when he walked out of the store carrying two footlongs with mustard and three cups of coffee. "That's nasty and I'm still trying to figure out how you ate both of them and then that half bag of M&Ms you found."

Dean grinned. "Hey, I shared those M&Ms with you."

She rolled her eyes and slid next to him. "Oh yes, how could I forget." She leaned against him. "Very kind of you, Dean." She tried not to laugh.

Dean chuckled. "There, that's more like it."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, feeling the stubble tickle her lips. "Thank you. There is that better?" She watched him wink at her and she smiled. "So, will you feed me then?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm hungry anyway." He glanced up the road. "I see signs up ahead, should be someplace to eat." He motioned to the backseat with his head. "How 'bout waking up the sleeping giant?"

She nodded and turned in the seat. She leaned into the back and nudged Sam gently. "Sam?" He didn't move so she nudged him again. "Saaammmy? Wakey, wakey..."

Sam moaned and flopped an arm over his eyes. "What time is it?"

She looked at her watch. "It's a almost one thirty and we're stopping for lunch, so up at at 'em big boy."

He groaned and pushed himself upright, squinting into the bright afternoon sun. "Can you talk to someone about turning down the sun? Damn it's bright."

She chuckled, pulled her bag from the floor, fumbled through it and then tossed something into Sam's lap. "Put those on."

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes but he put the purple sunglasses on, totally ignoring Stephanie when she giggled.

Dean shifted the mirror and then laughed as he slowed the car and put on the left turn signal. "Oh hell Sam, I know I call you a girl, but purple shades encrusted with rhinestones?"

Sam slapped the back of Dean's head lightly. "Shut it or I'll tell Stephanie about the time in Toledo."

Dean frowned, gaze catching his brothers. "So help me Sam, you promised never, ever..."

"I'm not and I won't, as long as you shut the hell up about the glasses." He rubbed at his temples and accepted the four Motrin that Stephanie held out to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Like? Hate? Confused? Let me know...


	57. Uncle Bobby Texts?

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own nor have anything to do with the show Supernatural, the brilliant (and very sexy) Winchesters or the Kriptkeepers amazing mind.

**A/N:** Well, I been meaning to post but somehow today turned into tomorrow which turned into the next day and...yeah. But, finally got it done. And I'm gonna try and move this story along some because I just realized that me and SciFiRN have been working on this for a year and I would like to be further along than we are.

SciFiRN; I love you and I know you already went to bed but I wanted to post so, you can review and read when you wake up.

Let's go....

* * *

Stephanie split her six and a half minute ride to the diner evenly between staring at Sam for answers to the Toledo incident and searching her mind for possible answers herself. She huffed as she stepped into the diner parking lot when she was still stumped and still curious.

She leaned close to Sam when he climbed out of the car, walking in step with him toward the diner. She leaned close. "What happened in-"

Sam looked down at her. "Nope. Not even goin' there, Steph. I'm not tellin' you."

She pouted and turned around to face Dean, who was a few steps behind them. She walked backward and gave him the puppy-eyes. "Come on Dean...you can tell me. I wouldn't tell another soul." She smiled sexily at him and paused so that he caught up. She grasped her hands and swung side to side like a little girl as she stared up at him from under her lashes. "I'll be a very good girl for you." She slid one hand up around his neck and the other down his chest to his belt. An innocent smile on her face. "Or, a very bad one if you'd prefer."

Dean's arms went around her waist and he pulled her close, smiling at her as he did it. He bent so that his mouth was by her ear. "I bet you can." He brushed hair from her face. "You wanna know?" He asked, nose just tracing her ear. "You want to know about Toledo?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah...please?"

He suddenly pulled back and moved past her, his left hand landing sharply on her ass. He smiled when she yelped. "Nope. Sam's keeping that secret to his grave baby and since the only other person who knew was Dad..." He shrugged, turned with a wink and then continued. "I'm appreciating all your hard work, though." He brushed his groin against hers. "So, you feel free to keep trying if you want." He joined his brother laughing at something Sam said quietly and leaving Stephanie several steps behind them cursing under her breath.

She quickly jogged up to catch them before passing them and turning around, walking backwards with a smirk. "Oh yeah, like that's the end of this? You should know well enough by now Dean, that at least with me, you never _get off_ that easy." She winked when he gulped. "And this is no different. Trust me." She turned back around with a smirk as she pulled open the door to the diner.

Sam shook his head and watched his brother's face. "Is she saying what I think she's saying?"

Dean growled and caught the door before it shut behind her. "How the hell should I know what she means?" He scanned the diner and found Stephanie toward the back. He glanced to Sam. "She's pissed cause we won't tell her about Toledo and now, thanks to you, she's gonna pester me about it _ad nauseam_."

Sam chuckled. "You could always just tell her."

Dean stumbled and then turned on his brother. "So help me Sam...she finds out and you are deader than dead."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam laughed and slid into the booth. He watched Stephanie as he picked up a sticky menu with a frown. "I promised you then. I'll never tell and I never have."

Dean nudged Stephanie over and slid in beside her. He looked at her and then at Sam. "Good. No more talk about Toledo." He glanced to the Special's Board and nodded. "Let's eat, head over to Oak Ridge and find out if Dora the Explorer here is right about her vampires."

She laughed before leaning toward him with a smirk. Her voice was low as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever Squarepants, just make sure you and your sidekick starfish over there don't get too mouthy when you find out I'm right."

Sam snorted and shut the menu before wiping his hands on his jeans. "Starfish? Oh, hell no...I'm not the idiot starfish." He shot a look in Dean's direction and arched his eyebrow. "He's more the starfish type and I'll have you know, I think you're probably right about the vamps."

Dean sat up straighter and kicked his brother's leg. "What the hell are two talking about? I am so not the idiot pink starfish." He grunted and motioned to the waitress. His expression flicked from annoyed to thoughtful. "Maybe if he was a cool color like black, but not pink." He turned his most charming smile to the waitress. "How's the chiliburger special, Linda?"

The woman, in her early forties, smiled and blushed as she toyed with her order pad. "All the boys seem to like it if that helps?"

He nodded. "It does sweetheart, thanks. I think I'll have the chiliburger special with fries and what kind of pie do you have?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You and pie."

Dean turned and grinned at her. "Come to think of it, Sweetheart, I owe you pie from yesterday." He winked. "So you pick."

She gave a wicked smile and leaned foreward. "Apple's my favorate, and you payed your debt to me yesterday with that." She laughed when his eyes went wide before he tacked on a slice of apple pie and a refill for his pepsi on the end of the order.

Linda took Sam's order for his chicken breast sandwich with a side salad and Stephanie's order for her bacon cheeseburger with fries before she smiled and turned to go back to the kitchen.

Dean waited until Linda was gone and then he leaned close to Stephanie's ear. "I so had you pegged as the cherry pie type."

She gave him a sexy laugh and turned to face him as her hand teased the hair at the nape of his neck. "Come on now Dean, just because I strip to that song doesn't mean it's my favorite pie."

Dean choked on his Pepsi.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Oh my god...you are too much."

"What?" She flipped a rolled up straw wrapper across the table at Sam. "You got a problem with that?"

Sam paled, "I ahh, hell no."

"Sam." Dean's voice was sharp, his eyes leveled at his brother. He opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Stephanie's phone chiming. He looked at her as she pulled the phone from her pocket.

She glanced at the screen, opened the message and smiled. She held up the phone. "It's Uncle Bobby."

Dean raised his eyebrows and tried to angle his head so he could see the screen. "What's goin' on?"

She shrugged as she entered a reply message. "He just wants to know how I am and if you two idjits have gotten us into any trouble yet."

Sam laughed while Dean furled his eyebrows. "That sounds oddly specific."

She turned her phone to Dean, showing him the message. _'Things ok? Idjits screw up lately?'_

Dean shook his head and looked to Sam. "You know Sammy, we keep forgetting to remind Bobby about how much older he really is." He smiled when Sam laughed.

Stephanie kept her eyes on the phone as her fingers typed in her return message. "You better not be mean to him."

Sam slapped the table and then pointed to Stephanie. "Oh hell, record this Dean seriously. Her sticking up for him is priceless." He laughed. "He would so have a fit about his niece defending his honor."

She frowned and hit send before flipping Sam off. "Shut it, bitch."

Dean chuckled. "What you tell him?"

She smiled and let him see her reply. _'Things r good. Idjits r still idjits. U ok? Luv U.'_

Dean gave her an exageratted frown. "Still idjits?"

She nodded and shoved his shoulder. "I gotta pee, let me out."

Dean rolled his eyes, but slid from his seat to let Stephanie escape. "Hurry, the food'll be here soon."

She nodded, pushing her phone into her pocket. "I'll be right back, so feel free to start without me."

As Stephanie made her way to the bathroom she was met with the feeling she was being watched again, which was really starting to get annoying. She rolled her eyes and growled softly as she willed Dean to stop staring at her ass. She turned to see him talking over the table to Sam, completly ignoring her. She snorted as she mumbled. "Very mature, Dean. Turn away the second you're caught."

********************************************************

Stephanie finished in the bathroom, washed her hands then pulled the door open to come back to their table when her phone chimed. She pulled it out, slid it open then opened the new message and slammed into a hard chest, dropping her phone. She would have fallen backwards if strong arms hadn't caught her. Large hands gripped her biceps and righted her before she heard the voice that went with them. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Stephanie cleared her throat and shook her head before her eyes followed those hands up the arms that were still holding onto her. She took in his broad shoulders and then finally his gorgeous face. He was young, maybe eighteen, nineteen at the oldest. Brown hair, a little shorter than Sam's, with green eyes, and he was very well built.

She cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. I'm fine actually, just dropped my phone."

"Oh, I got it." He squatted down giving Stephanie a nice view. His dark jeans sat low on his narrow hips and the green henley stretched nicely over his shoulders and chest. His sleeves were pushed up his arms and even his forearms were muscular.

The top few buttons of his shirt were undone and Stephanie bit her lip in appreciation as she watched him scoop up her phone and nonchalantly glance at the screen before handing it to her with a kind smile. She accepted the phone and returned his smile. "Thanks."

He pushed his sleeves slightly further up his arms and then slipped his hands in his front pockets. "So, uh...Bobby your boyfriend?"

Her eyes were drawn to his left forearm. A tribal, stylized pawprint was inked on the inside of his forearm a few inches above his wrist. Each 'toe' of the foot was some kind of symbol that immediatly reminded her of printed Celtic runes, but they were nothing she'd ever seen before. She furled her eyebrows when his words finally sunk in. "Huh?"

He laughed nervously and pointed at her phone she was still holding. "I uh, kinda saw your message."

Stephanie glanced at the message herself wondering what he was talking about. _'All fine here, call later 2nite. Luv u.'_

She shut her phone with a smile. "Oh, no. He's not my boyfriend, he kinda raised me."

A small smile played over his lips as his green eyes shined. "Well in that case, can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Stephanie felt herself blush as she looked down in shyness. "I don't even know your name, buddy." She spoke teasingly.

He cocked his head with a smile. "Adam." He held his hand out.

She smiled before grasping his hand in hers. "Stephanie."

Adam shook her hand with a shy smile. "Very beautiful name, matches the beautiful girl."

Stephanie blushed as she let his hand slip from hers. "Now you're lying." She could barely hear her own voice it was so quiet.

He shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it. So, how bout that cup of coffee?" He nodded toward the counter.

Stephanie smiled politely. "Think I'm gonna have to pass, Adam." She pointed to the table Sam and Dean were currently staring from. "Here with my brothers."

Adam glanced to the table to see two men. The one with the longer hair gave him a curious and slightly indifferent look. Adam wouldn't call it welcoming, but he wouldn't have called it threatening either.

The look from the other man was an entirely different story. Adam knew that look well. Based on the narrowed eyes and tense posture, it was obviously a look meant to intimidate and when the man leaned forward, toward them, his body spread to take up as much space as possible, Adam felt the threat as clearly as if the man would have invaded his personal space.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and Adam bit back the instinct to either turn away or directly confront the threat. He nodded his head and smiled warmly, baring his teeth slightly. The taller, longer haired man nodded and dropped his eyes to the table as he fidgeted with his water glass. The other man's gaze didn't alter. He continued to stare, his eyes watching the younger man intently. A sound rolled from Adam's throat and then he coughed, but he only looked away when he felt Stephanie's hand on his arm.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and grabbed Adam's arm. "Please just ignore him." She stepped between the table and Adam. "He's a bit overprotective."

He glared over her shoulder once more and then looked down at the girl in front of him. He smiled and nodded before leaning lower just a bit and taking a slow deep breath through his nose, but he made sure to draw a small bit of air in through his slightly open mouth. He sighed. "I like your perfume." He sniffed again and then stepped back with a chuckle. "I better let you get back to your lunch before your brother decides to teach me a lesson, huh?"

Stephanie nodded and gave him a confused look. She wasn't wearing any perfume, but maybe he smelled her shampoo. "Thanks and..." She waved a hand toward the table. "Please just ignore him." She waved her phone. "As my Uncle says, 'He's just an idjit.'"

Adam smiled and then scuffed his brown boot against the floor. "Ha, idjit huh?" He grabbed Stephanie's hand and lifted it as he leaned down. He flipped her hand and then gently kissed the inside of her wrist, his two front teeth glancing over the skin lightly. "Well, hope you enjoy your lunch." He breathed out and then straightened as he dropped her hand.

Stephanie nodded slowly as a gentle warmth crept up her arm and a tingle teased through her body. "Um, thanks again." She looked at him oddly. "Nice to meet you."

He nodded and winked. "Maybe some other time and place?"

"Yeah, I'd like that I think." She stuttered and then turned toward the table. She heard Adam's voice behind her.

"Oh, me too, Stephanie. Me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, whatdcha think? WOn;t know unless you tell me.


	58. Dean and Stephanie Make a Porno

**Disclamier:** Me no own then me just use them ;) Oh, but I do own Steph.

**A/N:** Well, thursday night I caught the writing bug so I wrote instead of posted.

SciFiRN, is my slut and I'm her whore...that's just the way it is. lol. Thank her as much as you thank me for this story, she's a big help. Love you!

Enjoy....

* * *

A small smile was on her lips as she slid into the booth beside Dean. Her ass barely hit the vinyl and Dean was suddenly pulling her against him. He leaned over her, his eyes finding the boy's as his mouth covered Stephanie's. His tongue moved into her mouth and her hands flexed into his biceps before sliding up into his hair with a small sound.

A long moment later, Dean pulled back and licked his lips, full glare still on the kid across the diner. His view was disrupted when Stephanie pulled herself into a more upright position and his eyes moved to her face.

She smiled and leaned against him, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Yeah well, not that I didn't enjoy that immensely, but you do know I just told him that you two were my brothers?" Her eyes moved to Sam and she winked. "He's really gonna think our family is on the odd side."

Sam laughed and sipped at his water, crunching an ice cube while he watched Dean reclaim the girl as 'his'. "That wouldn't be 'a little on the odd side', that would be a hell of a lot on the odd side."

Dean grunted and flipped him off. "Just shut the hell up, Bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. He bit back his retort when the waitress arrived with their food. He smiled as she set the three plates down and shook his head when she asked if they needed anything else. "No, think we're good Linda." When she left, tossing a smile over her shoulder directly at Dean, Sam sighed and then glared at his older brother. "You shut the hell up, Jerk...seriously, just shut the hell up." He pointed down the table. "Now pass me the salt." He looked to Stephanie as he sprinkled salt over his food. "So...what was the deal with that guy anyway?"

Stephanie shook her head as she popped a fry in her mouth and reached for the ketchup. "I don't wanna talk about it here."

Sam grinned at Stephanie as he slid the salt in her direction. "Aww, Stephanie's too embarrassed to talk about her new boyfriend? Aww, do you love him, Stephanie?"

Stephanie looked up at Sam with annoyance. Her aggravation was clearly etched on her features. He never called her by her whole first name, and actually it was annoying the way he said it. "Let's get something straight here and now, shall we? Adam is not my boyfriend, I just met him." She glared as she unrolled her silverware. "I wasn't going to be rude to someone who was being nice." She leaned forward, whispering loudly. "Besides, I don't fall in love."

Sam stared at her, chicken sandwich halfway to his mouth as he smiled. "Yeah, I'm so sure you don't fall in love." He bit into his sandwich and frowned when Dean shoved too much food into his own mouth.

Stephanie shook her head. "Doesn't matter what you think. I don't fall in love, Sam. I just don't. Okay?"

Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Fine, you don't love Adam, but you like him don't you?" He glanced to the counter where the kid sat. "He's hot by seventeen year old standards, right?"

Stephanie palmed her fork and held it menacingly over Sam's hand as she leaned forward, nudging his leg with her foot. "You want me to hurt you? Cause trust me, I will."

Dean shook his head. "Don't care what you say about him being nice." His head swung to the counter and glared over at the kid's back. He watched as Adam suddenly looked over his shoulder. Dean tensed, his jaw clenching as Adam gave Stephanie the once over. "I don't like him...he feels off." Dean couldn't help it. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer so that they were now touching. His right thigh pressed tight to her left one. "And he keeps leering at you."

Stephanie laughed when Dean leaned into her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as her left hand fell to Dean's right thigh. "You have nothing to be jealous about. I promise. Besides, I can't get much closer to you without being in your lap."

Dean mumbled under his breath, "If that's what it takes to get my point across to him then that's where this is about to go in a minute."

Stephanie had no trouble hearing his words and she snorted indignantly. "Oh, but you aren't jealous are you?" She smiled and gave him a wink.

He glared at her and pulled his arm from around her waist, but didn't move to give her anymore space. "Told you, not jealous. Just don't like him."

Stephanie leaned into Dean, batting her eyelashes dramatically. "Would it make you feel better to make out with me in front of him again?" Her tone of voice made it obvious she was making fun of him for his earlier actions.

He cocked his head with a smirk. "Couldn't hurt." Dean shifted and pulled her back to his chest as he bent his head to catch her lips. He angled her head so he could kiss her, but his eyes moved past her to make sure Adam was watching. He saw the boy watching them and he smiled in self satisfaction as he bit her lips open, making it obvious when his tongue slid into her mouth.

Dean watched the boy lean back against the counter, as if to take in the show and then he growled when Adam crossed his arms and cocked his head as if in challenge. Cocky fucker didn't know who he was playing with. Dean's hand slid up Stephanie's hip and skimmed beneath her shirt to tease her belly and even higher.

Stephanie squirmed and whimpered, kissing back passionately, totally lost in sensation as she arched into the heat of Dean's hand.

Sam slapped the table and cleared his throat loudly. "Cut it out..." He paused. "Shit, he's coming this way."

A few seconds later, Dean caught Sam's words and he pulled his mouth from Stephanie's neck, his fingers still tracing random shapes over the curve of her breast. He caught his breath and watched as Adam dropped money to the counter and headed to their table.

Adam smiled wide and nodded as he stood by the table. He leaned down, arms braced on the table. "You two really didn't need to do that for me you know." He winked. "But thanks for the show." He looked down at Stephanie and watched her blush. "Oh don't worry. Next week everyone will have forgotten you." He straightened and then walked away.

Dean tensed and would have followed the boy out of the diner if Stephanie wouldn't have still been leaning heavy against him. He gently pulled his hand from under her shirt and turned her to face the table. "What the hell is that little shit talking about?"

Stephanie bent her head, letting her hair fall forward to hide her face. "Fuck Dean...what the hell?"

Sam glared at the two of them and motioned around the diner. "He means all the stares and comments." He pushed his hand through his hair. "Hello, I didn't know we were shooting _Doing Dean in the Diner _and I sure as hell don't think anyone else expected a dinner show either."

Dean glanced around, finally noticing the odd looks and sly comments. He felt himself blush, but shrugged as he picked up his burger. He looked to his brother. "I'm telling you Sam, that kid's trouble; maybe not for us, but for someone...maybe not our kind of trouble, but still plenty of it."

Stephanie took a long sip from her glass and picked at her food. Sam was right. She might as well have just done Dean on the table. "Let's just eat and get the hell outta here."

Sam nodded. "Best idea yet."

********************************************************

Ten minutes later, they were finished and moving toward the car. Dean yawned and stretched. He watched Stephanie yawn and then he turned to Sam. "How you feeling Sammy?"

Sam shrugged and squinted in the bright afternoon sun. "Better, still a bit of a headache. Why?"

"Cause Dude, I'm sick of driving and I feel like taking a nap." He tossed the keys to his brother. "So man up."

Sam groaned, but caught the keys and climbed into the driver's seat. Stephanie slid into the passenger seat next to him and Dean flopped in the back.

Stephanie leaned heavily against the seat. "You okay to drive, Sammy?"

Sam laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know, I keep letting you do that."

She furled her eyebrows. "Do what?"

"Call me Sammy. Used to be that Dean was the only one who got away with that and that was only because he _knows _things." He winked at her with a smile.

She gasped and held a hand over her heart. "That's not what you said last night." She poked his side playfully and rolled her eyes at his confused look. "What, you don't remember, Saaaammmmy?"

Sam's jaw dropped as the alcohol fuzzed memories became crystal clear. "Oh my god, that wasn't some fucked up dream, was it?"

Stephanie giggled and shot a glance in Dean's direction while Sam pulled the car out of the lot and accelerated. "What exactly do you remember?"

Sam cocked his head in thought. "Waking up and finding you on top of him." He blinked and looked directly at Stephanie. "Please tell me you two didn't..."

Dean snorted. "Wouldn't have been possible." Dean flashed Stephanie a stupid grin and shook his head. "I mean I'm all for a little music at that time and I've even done it to Skynyrd before, but your version of 'Sweet Home Alabama'?" He gave an exaggerated shiver. "Total boner killer dude."

Stephanie blushed a bit. Her face was hot as she turned and glared into the backseat. "You keep sharing the details of our limited sex life and you might find out that was your last." She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Besides, does Sam really need to know about your erectile dysfunction problems?"

Dean gasped and then smiled as he squirmed to find a comfortable position. "Trust me baby and I'm sure Sam will agree, that with you around there's no dysfunction…ever." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear."And don't tell me it might be the last, you and I both know that very soon you'll be begging for it again." He winked and when she flipped him off over her shoulder he flopped back into the seat behind him. He chuckled. "It's true and you know it."

Sam sighed. "Shit, I really was singing wasn't I?" He shook his head. "I was dreaming I was doing Karaoke." He rolled his eyes. "Shit. That means I was singing Guns N Roses too..."

Stephanie nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, but don't let Axel hear you say that, because your version sounded as much like 'November Rain' as the 'Star Spangled Banner' does."

"Hey." Sam pouted. "I am not that bad a singer."

She snorted. "You can lie to yourself all you want Sammy, but it doesn't change the fact that you sound like a cross between a trumpeter swan and a grumpy bear."

A short peal of laughter came from the back. "Ha, grumpy bear..."

Stephanie laughed. "You remember anything else?"

Sam shrugged.

Stephanie wasn't about to let him off the hook. "So, you don't remember your pants half hanging off your legs, still stuck on your shoes? You don't remember me undressing you? Getting you water, Motrin or anything else?" She eyed him carefully. "You even remember losing in beer pong?"

Sam nodded and held his head. "Yes, I am reminded about the booze even as we speak." He paused and smiled. "You know what else I remember? You and Dean all…his hands up your shirt, you moaning and..."

Stephanie sat forward and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Enough, enough, I got it." She glared over the backseat. "Yeah, ok then. Next topic of conversation...How about those Cowboys?"

Dean winked when she caught his eyes and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, football...good topic."

Sam's eyebrow shot up and he looked in the rearview mirror at his brother. He watched Dean's face and frowned a bit when Dean shook his head curtly. He sighed. "Yeah, well have either of you even watched a game in the past two years?"

Stephanie snorted. "Well fine. How about we figure out what we're doing once we get to Oak Ridge."

Dean nodded once, catching her eyes. "I agree. Get us to Oak Ridge, Sammy." Dean shoved a sweatshirt, food wrappers and a bottle of water from the seat. He didn't care where they landed and smiled when they thumped onto the floor. He stretched back, leaning against the door on Sam's side and put his feet up on the other side. He sighed and folded his hands under his head when he found the sweet spot. He almost groaned as his body began to relax.

* * *

**A/N:** Like, hate...what's the deal, lemme know.


	59. Wake up, baby We're home

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them just LOVE to play with them, do own Stephanie though.

**A/N:** Ok, im gonna TRY and get the posting schedual back on thursdays and saturdays starting this week...no promises. But, I'm gonna TRY. lol

SciFiRN; I love you, you whore. I wouldn't be what I am if it wasn't for you. This wednesday I will have known you for a year. I never thought I'd get THIS close to someone just by reviewing her story. THIS chapter goes to you, nothing special in it. But, it's for you anyway. You don't like it....I'll send you more porn. lol.

* * *

Stephanie leaned against her own door and smiled when Dean wiggled himself into a comfortable position. She shook her head when Sam changed the music. John Mayer's smooth music and voice came from the speakers. Her eyes drifted shut a bit and she yawned, letting her head fall back against the window with a small smile on her face.

Dean's eyes drifted closed and even he couldn't complain about the music too much. At least it wasn't keeping him awake like some of Sam's shit. He heard Stephanie yawn and wiggle around and then he opened one eye when she yawned again.

Stephanie wiggled against the door, just not finding a comfortable spot. She wiggled again and then let her head fall to the side of the seat. She heard Dean chuckle and she looked back at him. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, just wondering if you wanna come back here and take a nap with me?" His eyebrow rose suggestively and his smiled widened as he patted his chest. "I mean after all you look tired and Sammy's not the only one that's comfy to sleep on."

Stephanie smiled and chuckled lightly as she moved up on her knees to reach back as Dean reached forward to steady her hips. "We'll see."

She caught his shoulders and he pulled her back onto his lap. His lips moved to her ear as he laid back. "Yeah, we will." He settled her next to him with his back against the seat while still leaning against the door. Stephanie relaxed against his left side, head on his shoulder as his left arm rested against the length of her back and his right gripped her hip.

Dean frowned and pushed some hair from Stephanie's face when she groaned in discomfort. His lips were close enough to her ear and vise versa that they could have a quiet conversation just between them. "You okay?"

She nodded and yawned. "Yeah, just tried and sore. Muscles are so damn tense and I _hate_ these stitches."

He chuckled and kissed her hair. "You'll get 'em out soon." He grinned. "Then I can watch you do your bendy yoga shit again."

She smiled. "Hmm, when the stitches are gone maybe I'll let you see just how bendy I really am?" She squirmed her ass against his hips and it made him gasp.

He bit at her ear, effectively stopping her wiggling. "You'd like that too much." He rubbed at the muscles in her shoulder. "So, maybe not."

She shook her head and moved her neck so she could see his face slightly. "Oh, you keep raising the bar baby and I'm only going to work harder to get what I want."

Dean's nose traced along her cheek as his hand moved lightly over her hip. His voice was low. "You're already working overtime to try and kill me." His finger just drifted under the hem of her shirt. "Please, don't push it any further."

She shivered and shook her head as she looked at him through her eyelashes. "I wouldn't have to push if you wouldn't keep pushing me away." Her hand traced his jaw. "You know you want me Dean. I want you. You're the one that keeps making it difficult." She bit her lip when his nails lightly grazed over her belly. "It's easy to fix..." Her breath caught. "Just give me what I want. I promised not to push, so I won't, but I want you and all I'm waiting for is you to take the next step."

Dean caught her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. "Everything in its own time, baby." He leaned down and touched his lips to hers gently, smiling when he felt her relax into him and kiss back. He pulled back and settled her head on his chest before pressing a kiss into her hair. His voice was smooth and quiet. "Let's go to sleep, baby."

********************************************************

Sam pulled into the parking lot of another nameless hotel that he didn't care to remember just as the wind picked up and rocked the car. Sam hoped there wouldn't be rain to make the task of getting a place to sleep more complicated. He sighed; opened the door and pulled his jacket up over his head in a poor attempt to shield himself from the cold stinging wind. He pulled open the door to the office and sleepily shuffled up to the desk where the forty something man was reading a newspaper.

Sam cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Need a room, please?"

The man leered over his newspaper at Sam before folding it and laying it on the counter. "One full size bed?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I have my brother and little sister with me. Uh...two queens will work fine. If you have it?"

The man flipped through the book on the counter. "I do." He turned and pulled two keys from the hooks on the wall. "Sixty dollars."

Sam nodded and pulled a credit card from his wallet. He glanced down to check the name before signing in on the little blue card the man pushed across the desk. He handed his card to the clerk.

The man glanced at the card and then over the top of his glasses at Sam. "One night, Mr. Osborne?"

Sam shrugged. "Make it two and maybe longer." He signed the credit card slip. "That be okay?"

The man nodded, turned and pulled towels from stack in a basket. "Extra towels."

Sam nodded, grabbed the towels and walked out of the office into the dust and gravel kicked up by the wind. He held two keys to room 16. He slid back behind the wheel, drove them around as close to room 16 as he could get them and then turned to the back to wake them up, but stopped with a smile at what he saw. Dean was laying propped half against the door behind Sam and half against the back of the seat with Stephanie sleeping soundly on his chest. Her head was tucked beneath his chin and Dean's right hand rested on her hip. His left arm was along the line if her spine, effectively keeping her from sliding off the seat.

Sam smiled even as he reached out to gently shake Dean awake. He was startled when Dean's hand landed on his arm. He raised his eyes to his brother's face.

Dean bit back a yawn and shook his head. His voice was quiet and a little hoarse. "I'll wake her up Sammy. Why don't you grab our stuff and we'll be right in."

Sam nodded and held up the room keys so Dean could see the number. "Looks like we're like one door down." He pointed a bit down the way.

Dean shifted, sitting up a bit against the door and pulling Stephanie up with him. "Got it, room sixteen." He pushed Stephanie's hair from her face and smiled at how young she looked.

Sam moved out of the car, shutting the door quietly and then moved to the trunk.

Dean's hand drifted over Stephanie's arm and then he traced her jaw even as he bent to kiss her forehead gently. "Steph...hey baby we're home." He smiled when she pressed her face into his shoulder with a quiet moan.

Stephanie realized that something was different, the vibrating hum that rocked her to sleep was suddenly gone and then Dean's voice rumbled beneath her ear. In that half conscious state, not quite awake and still struggling to drift back into oblivion, she was shifted against the warm, body below her. The light voice and touches, the kiss, all of it made her feel she was still dreaming. "Huh...Dean?" There was a chuckling rumble against her cheek.

He kissed her eye and then her cheek. "Come on, wakey, wakey." When she lifted her head he laughed and pulled a half disgusted face at the wet, drool spot on his shirt. "Ugh..." He pointed to his shirt and then motioned to her chin before he arched an eyebrow. "If I didn't know what that was I'd say it kinda looks naughty baby."

She rolled her eyes and gripped the hem of Dean's t-shirt and wiped the remaining drool from the corner of her mouth. She smiled at the chuckle he gave her for her actions before sighing and resting her head back on his shoulder. "We here?"

Dean nodded. "Oak ridge, Tennessee. Home of whatever the hell you found."

Stephanie smirked and sat up on Dean's lap, hunched over looking down at him. "It's vampires and you know it. Whether you wanna admit it or not."

He rolled his eyes with a smile as he rubbed at her hipbones with his thumbs. "Maybe. Won't rule anything out yet." He kissed her nose.

Sam banged on the top of the car. "You two done with your 'seven minutes in heaven' shit yet? I wanna go to bed."

Stephanie reached for the door handle and pushed open the door, still on Dean's lap. She smiled when Sam ducked down to glance at them. "Aw, you still feeling a little 'off', Sammy." She winked at him as she stretched before climbing from Dean's lap. "What time is it anyway? I'm starving."

Dean piled out of the car behind her, looking at his watch as he did. "It's almost nine." His stomach growled loudly as Sam slung a duffle at him. He smirked, shouldered the bag and followed Sam toward the room. "I could eat too." He grunted at the back of his brother's head.

Sam slid the key in the knob and pushed the door open. "Yeah, I'm hungry, but I'm more tired." He flipped on the lights and chuckled when Stephanie rushed past them to the bathroom. "In a hurry?"

She pushed the door half closed, so she could hear them and yanked down her jeans. "Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" She sighed with relief as she emptied her bladder. "So, Sam you take a nap and Dean and I'll get food." She stood, flushed and ran the water to wash her hands. "We'll bring you something back." She reentered the room and glanced at the boys as she pulled a brush from her duffle and ran it through her hair. "How's that sound?"

Sam, already stretched out on his side on the bed farthest from the door, lifted his head. "Sounds fine to me; just stay gone a good hour." He yawned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Can you two salt the door and window for me?" His voice was muffled beneath the pillow.

Dean looked to Stephanie. "I'm taking a leak." He moved into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and then adding loudly from the other side. "Take care of that for Sam?"

Stephanie nodded and pulled her hair into a loose knot at the base of her neck. She dropped her voice. "Yes Master….right away, Sir."

Sam snorted and pulled the pillow from his face. "Ha! That sounds kinda naughty."

She winked at Sam as she pulled the large, canvas utility back open. She licked her lips and cocked her head to the side. "You have a thing for naughty too, Sam?" She opened the sack of rock salt and poured it across the window and door, making sure the line was completely unbroken.

Sam sat up a bit, his eyes wide. He swallowed. "Damn it girl, you send my mind places it shouldn't go."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Maybe that's where I want it go?" She smiled, finished the last line of salt and nodded. "That should do it." She nodded. "There's no window in the bathroom, so we're good."

Sam shook his head. "Can we make a deal, to leave my mind to wander on its own?" When Stephanie grinned and nodded with a sigh, he smiled. "Good." He flopped back onto the bed. "So, while you're out get me a burger will you? Lettuce, tomato, onion, mustard and ketchup. Oh, and an order of onion rings if they have em. That sounds good tonite."

Stephanie stared, mouth hanging open as she twisted the salt bag closed. "You want red meat?" She tucked the salt back in the utility bag and shook her head. "I'm shocked?"

Sam shrugged. "Just because I don't eat like a pimply faced sixteen year old every day like some people, doesn't mean I don't like to eat that way occasionally." He pulled the pillow back over his head with a sigh. His voice was muffled when he added. "And one of them half-caf-part-skim-part-soy-latte-chinos you managed to do right the last time."

Dean came back into the room rolling his eyes as he straitened his shirt. "Francis giving you her take out order?" He nudged Sam's ass with his foot. "You'll get what we get ya, lazy ass."

Sam just lifted his hand to prominently display his middle finger and then let his hand drop back onto the bed as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

Stephanie chuckled, grabbed a room key from the table and pulled open the door. She stepped over the salt. "Come on, you better feed me before I get cranky."

Dean shook his head and followed her out the door. "You haven't seen cranky until you've seen me hungry." He winked, pulled the door closed and then checked to make sure it was locked. "Okay, let's find something to eat."

* * *

**A/N:** Whatdcha think?


	60. It's Just Like Happy Days, But Not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the boys, just use them from time to time. I do own Steohanie though.

**A/N:** Ok, trying to make them longer because we need to get shit on the move. So let me know.

SciFiRN; You're lucky I love you. lol. Because, really. lol

* * *

Stephanie hustled ahead of Dean to the drivers side of the car and leaned against the door with an innocent smile. She gazed up into Dean's face with her innocent look when he stood infront of her with a smile on his face. "Can I drive, Dean?" She took a step foreward, leaning into his chest as she let her hands slowly slide around his waist. "Please?" She stood on tiptoe, her lips by his ear. "I'll be really careful."

Dean chuckled as his hands went to her ass while he leaned down, his breath ghosting over her face. Voice a whisper. "No." He raised his right hand letting it come down on her left cheek with a loud slap, smiling when she moaned and leaned more heavily against him at the action. "Now get in the other side."

Stephanie pouted as she walked around and got in the passanger side. She closed the door and settled against the seat with a sigh as Dean started the engine. "So, where we eatin'? Sam wants burgers, I could do burgers; big suprise there."

Dean shrugged and reached for the radio. "Burgers works."

Dean headed down the main drag, passing by several fastfood places that Stephanie pointed out. He shook his head and added, "Patience grasshopper..." When she bitched about the hole being eaten through her stomach. Ten minutes later he pulled into an old fashioned drive-in, complete with carhops on roller skates. "I was hoping they had one of these in town." He parked and rolled down the window. "They have great burgers and I love their malts."

Stephanie giggled and turned toward him in the car. "Oh, gee Fonzie, after this are you going to take me to the sock hop?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Watch it." He heard the sound of skates and turned to the window with a broad smile.

Dean glanced at the menu and rattled off an order for a double bacon cheesburger with everything, onion rings and a vanilla malt then he waited for Stephanie to add her cheeseburger, fry and chocolate shake to the order before asking when they closed.

The blonde smiled and leaned against the window, her top pulling tight across her large breasts. "Why? You looking for a date once you drop off your little sister?" She licked her lips and winked at him.

Dean felt Stephanie tense beside him and he lifted his arm, knowing instinctively that she would snuggle up beside him.

She didn't disappoint and was suddenly pressed against him. One hand possessively resting high on the inside of his thigh.

Dean didn't give her the chance to talk, just kissed her hard and quick on the lips. Then he turned to the carhop. "She's not as young as she looks..." He glanced to her name tag. "Carrie and unless you're up for a little threesome, I don't really see me and you together." He glanced to Stephanie. "She's hot isn't she babe? You wouldn't mind sharing her with me, would you?"

Stephanie looked over to Carrie and shook her head, trying desperately not to laugh at the look of disgust on the other girl's face. "She's cute enough and she has a nice rack." She smiled pretty at Carrie and licked her lips.

Carrie muttered under her breath and then straightened. "I'll be back with your order as soon as I can." She glanced back at Dean. "Sorry, I am so not into sharing."

Stephanie shrugged. "Your loss, baby." Then she leaned into Dean and kissed him slowly, letting Carrie watch as her tongue slid between Dean's lips.

Dean smiled and let her tongue play in his mouth, he knew her eyes were still on Carrie. The kiss was almost impersonal, meant simply to prove something. His hand slid up her back and into her hair. He wrapped his fist around the ponytail and tugged, arching her neck and pulling her mouth from his. He whispered darkly against her. "If you're gonna kiss me baby, the least you could do is kiss me like you really mean it."

She gasped when her head was pulled back, her eyes suddenly on his and she shivered at his words.

Dean bit at her lower lip gently and then looked over his shoulder to where Carrie was serving another car. He waved to her and then turned back to Stephanie. "You gotta make it believable."

She smirked at him and leaned in, but his hand in her hair kept her lips from finding his. "You don't think I can kiss you like I mean it?" She asked breathless as she shifted up onto her knees, her hands finding his shoulders as she pressed against his chest

He chuckled and shook his head. "Jealous much?" His hand moved over her ass and his eyes slid down her form. "You've already made this a threesome." He winked at her.

Stephanie growled and her hands curled into his shoulders. "What?" She leaned forward, just managing to swipe her tongue over his lips. She pulled back. "I really just like the way you taste. And if I'm jealous then so were you earlier with Adam." She arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips. "You gonna tell me you weren't jealous?"

Dean's face went serious and then suddenly his mouth was on hers. His tongue dancing with hers, reminding her exactly what it meant to kiss him. One hand slid up her side, teasing the side of her breast and groaning a bit when she moaned. He felt her hands move over him, down his side and under his shirt, her nails scratching and marking the skin she found.

Stephanie couldn't breathe, Dean's kisses were taking her breath away. He was right, this kiss was so much different from the way she had started it. Her nails scored up his sides and she shifted, leaning into him more completely, her elbow hit the steering wheel and the horn suddenly blared. She jumped and pulled away.

Dean laughed, his head pressed against the seat behind him. "Well that's one way to call a timeout."

Stephanie grinned and let her nails drag back up his chest, under his shirt. She smiled when his eyes drifted half shut and his breath caught. "What if I don't want a timeout?"

Dean moaned when her nails scraped harshly over his nipples. "Fuck, I love it when you do that." He gripped her hips, pad of his thumb rubbing over the soft jut there. He dropped his hands with a evil smile when he heard the sound of skates. "Looks like the timeout isn't our choice."

Stephanie growled and watched as Carrie approached with their food. One arm slid around Dean's shoulder and toyed with his hair while her other hand continued to tease beneath his shirt. She smiled at the waitress as she bent in the window. The hand on Dean's shoulder straying close to Carrie's arm. "You sure you don't want to join us?" She purred. "Trust me, he's man enough for us both and I wouldn't neglect you either."

Carrie frowned and shook her head. "Look, I'm flattered, really, but I don't do chicks _and_ I don't share my men."

Stephanie laughed. "Well baby, you have no clue what you're missing." She shrugged. "To each his own I guess." She pressed her lips to Dean's ear. "Guess you'll just have to settle for me tonite."

He took the milkshakes and smiled to Carrie. "She's a wildcat, Carrie. I was hoping you'd help me tame her." He winked and then handed the girl twenty dollars. "If you wouldn't mind bringing us a burger; lettuce, tomato, onions, mustard and ketchup and an order of onion rings in about forty minutes, I'd really appreciate it." He flipped another twenty at her. "No hard feelings darlin' and keep the change."

Carrie's eyebrows shot up but she nodded. "No problem. Food'll be here in forty." Then she stood and was gone.

Stephanie giggled when she saw Carrie point them out to another waitress whose eyes went wide. She pulled a bag to her, opened it and reached in to pull out a fry.

Dean's hand grasped hers. "Not in the car."

She glared. "What? I'm starving." She motioned around the car. "And where exactly am I going to eat?"

He shook his head and started the car. "Well, give me a minute and I'll tell you." He pulled through the parking lot and back onto the road. "We simply need to be back in forty to pick up Sammy's burger."

She settled beside him with a sigh, but did sneak one fry into her mouth and then moaned in pleasure. "Mmm, those are good."

Dean glared. "What the hell did I just tell you?"

She smiled. "You're just upset cause you don't think I'll share."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm not worried about that because I know you're gonna share." He grinned as he shot a glance at her. "Seems you're _quite_ up for sharing tonite. You have a thing for that waitress or what?"

Stephanie chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, it's not like that."

Dean scanned the streets, trying to find what he was searching for before he decided to tease Stephanie a little more. "Well, then what's it like? I mean you were pushing that threesome thing pretty hard. I mean I was only joking with it...Well, only half serious anyway."

She shrugged. "If I have to share you to get you at all, then I'll share you. Doesn't bother me none."

Dean shot her a look of disbelief. "Seriously? You're telling me you'd actually be up for that?" He watched her shrug and nod. "Damn, you really have it bad don't you baby?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes with a small snort before sliding her gaze to him. "No. I just wanna fuck you. And if I have to eat a little pussy to get that." She shrugged. "Then fine." She smiled innocently at him.

He shook his head, a sexy smile on his face. "Oh no you don't. You can try to play that innocent card but we both know you're full of shit." He winked. "And damn but that's hot."

Stephanie smiled and leaned against Dean with a dramatic sigh. "See? That right there, that's how to sweet talk a girl. How could I not want you?" She paused for a second while she let the first part sink in as she tried to contain her laughter. She shrugged. "Who else is gonna tell me im full of shit when I try an act all sweet and innocent?"

Dean laughed and pulled his right arm around her. He kissed her head and smiled down at her. "Anyone who's known you for more than ten minutes will be able to tell you that you're full of shit trying to play that card." He interrupted her when she began to protest. "Don't bother pretending baby...just take it as the compliment it was meant to be." He winked.

Stephanie stayed silent for maybe three minutes then looked up at Dean, biting her lip. "You know, a lot of guys find that innocent thing on girls who clearly aren't pretty hot. Do I need to quote Def Leppard for you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh hell, you don't know how to shut up do you?" He laughed when she pouted at him, giving him some dirty combination of sex and puppy eyes. He pulled his arm from her shoulders and gripped the wheel with both hands. "Fuck, I am in so much fucking trouble aren't I?"

She giggled and nodded. "Lollipops, knee highs and pigtails baby..." She winked when he grunted and swallowed. "And on the you being in trouble thing..." She let her hand slide to his inner thigh. "It depends, would you want me to spank you or you to spank me?" She leaned in close and nibbled his ear as his breathing caught. Her voice low and seductive. "Personally, I prefer the latter."

He groaned. "Oh hell." His eyes drifted shut for a split second as a vision of her bent over his knee spun through his thoughts. "Say the word baby and that can be arranged." He watched her blush and shook his head. "Shit maybe if Bobby woulda done that more often..." He left the comment unfinished as he turned left and pulled into the parking lot of a small public park. He parked and then grabbed the milkshakes before motioning to Stephanie. "Come on, I'm hungry too."

Bags in hand, Stephanie followed Dean out of the car. She watched him settle on the grass and dropped down beside him. She took the shake he handed her and she pushed one of the bags into his hands. "About damn time." She muttered as she tore open the bag and shoved three fries into her mouth.

Dean gave her a satisfied nod and bit into his burger. He appreciated the way she ate. Nothing prissy or girly. She ate like a man. He reached for a fry.

She slapped at his hand as she shook her head. "Eat your rings, fries are mine, jackass."

Dean frowned and held an onion ring out to her. "Trade?"

Stephanie smirked and picked up a fry. "You want one?"

Dean furled his eyebrows. "Well, at the look you're sporting this might be a dangerous answer, but yes."

She smiled wide. "Well, then come and get it." She put the end of the fry between her teeth and leaned toward Dean.

His eyes fell to her mouth and the way her lips pursed lightly around the fry. He leaned forward and quickly bit the fry in half before sitting back and smiling. "Those are good." He watched her frown as he chewed slowly.

She smirked and then pulled the remaining bit of fry into her mouth. "Want another one?" This time she lifted the fry to his mouth and traced it over his lower lip. She pulled it away just as he opened his mouth. "Oh, I don't think so." She giggled and then popped the fry into her mouth with a smile.

Dean watched her chew the fry and then lick her lips. He leaned forward and traced his tongue over her lips, picking up the salt and the flavor that was just _her_.

Stephanie leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth with a short moan as Dean deepened it. She never noticed as his hand snaked into her fries until he pulled away, sat back with a wide, silly smile on his face, shoved the six or seven bits of fried potato into his mouth and chomped noisily.

Dean watched her face and couldn't help but tease her. He held an onion ring out to her on the end of his right index finger while he chuckled. "Oh you look a little pissed off. Is it 'cause I welched on the trade?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she reached for the onion ring. "Jackass."

He pulled the onion ring back as she reached for it. "Patience, patience." He winked and held the ring above her lips. "Let me."

She smiled and opened her mouth, just letting him trace her lips with the onion and only biting it when he dipped it between her teeth. She couldn't help but watch him, her eyes on his the entire time and she was surprised at the heat that settled in her center at what she saw in his eyes.

He watched her finish the onion and then he lightly brushed a few bits of breading from her lips. He inhaled sharply when her tongue swept over the tip of his thumb once and then again. He let his hand fall and picked up his burger as he cleared his throat. "Better eat before they get cold." His voice was husky. "Food's better when it's hot."

She nodded slowly, disappointed that he was no longer touching her. "Yeah...but so am I." She smiled sexily and reached for her own burger.

He chuckled. "Yes you are." He winked and took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

Stephanie rolled her eyes with a smile before biting into her own burger. She chewed and swallowed most of her mouthful before trying to speak. "So, what're we gonna do?"

Dean on the other hand did not attempt to swallow before answering her. "We-unn-g-bck..."

Stephanie held her hand up and shook her head with a smile. "Just stop." She chuckled at the hurt look on Dean's face. Obviously not understanding why she didn't want him to continue speaking. "Swallow first, then try again."

He rolled his eyes dramatically but shifted his food around in his mouth and gnawed on it some more before swallowing loudly. He cleared his throat. "Now, like I was saying..."

She snorted. "You mean like you were garbling."

Dean glared at her teasingly, watching as she took a few more bites of her food while he spoke. "_Anyway_, what we're gonna do is finish eating, if you can behave. Then go get Sammy's burger and grab a few local papers at that newsstand we'll pass on the way. Take Sammy's burger to him and probably call it a night."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and tossed a fry at Dean, giggling as it bounced off his forehead. "You're boring."

Dean shook his head and took a long sip of his malt before he answered her. "I am not boring."

She giggled. "Yeah, and that's why you go to bed before midnite whenever we aren't hunting."

He grunted. "Well that's because those are the only nights we manage to get to bed before dawn and you have to admit that there are many times that being in bed is far from boring." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She smiled. "Hmm..." She slid closer to him. "You know I'd like to find out more about that."

Dean watched as she popped the last of her sandwich into her mouth and a large drop of ketchup fell to her chest.

She glanced down. "Fuck!" She reached for a napkin about to wipe away the sticky red sauce, but was stopped when Dean grabbed her hand.

Dean shook his head. "Let me get it for you." He ducked his head and his nose traced over her jaw and down the side of her neck, his breath fanning out over her sensitive skin. He felt the shiver that ran through her and smiled just as his tongue skimmed over her the swell of her left breast. "Mmm." He licked at the ketchup with long, wet strokes of his tongue, removing the ketchup until all he could taste was the slightly salty taste of her skin.

Her hand rose into his hair and she gasped when the tip of his tongue dipped down under the edge of her shirt. "My god Dean." She arched backward, pressing him closer to her chest with a quiet moan. As she shifted up on her knees, her foot knocked over her cup, spilling chocolate shake into the grass. She cursed and pulled away in a vain attempt to rescue the drink. "Shit, I still wanted that." She crossed her arms and pouted like a two year old.

Dean laughed at her actions before he grinned. "You're so sexy when you pout like that."

Picking up her cup, Stephanie sighed at the small sip that was left in the bottom. She grinned cheekily when she spotted Dean's vanilla shake.

Dean noticed her look and reached for his shake the same time she did. "Oh no!"

Her hand reached the shake a second before his and she quickly put the straw between her lips and slurped.

Dean frowned slightly and snatched the cup with one hand and pulled the straw from her mouth with the other, causing the thick, vanilla mixture to dribble down her bottom lip and then drip from her chin.

She gasped. "Hey!"

His mouth went dry as his eyes locked on the thick, white cream coating her chin and bottom lip. "Fuck me, that's hot."

Stephanie quickly realized where his mind was and she grinned at his thoughts and words. "Hell, that's something I'd gladly do." Feeling naughty, she let her tongue come out and lick a small bit of the vanilla sweetness from her chin. She closed her eyes with a satisfied moan when her tongue brought the taste back into her mouth.

He watched and heat moved through him, making him hard. He set the cup down in the grass and pulled the straw from cup; the thick malted ice cream hung in a heavy drop from the end of it. His free hand cupped the back of her neck as he slid foward, holding the straw up over her face. He ran it over her lips and then down her neck, growling in his throat as fantasy after fantasy rolled through his thoughts. "Damn baby..." He leaned closer, his mouth by her ear, nipping roughly. "One day I want to see you like this...god you're killing me..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, let me know. I like to please.


	61. When Is a Vanilla Shake Not So Vanilla?

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I don't own the boys or the show, just play with them from time to time. Just own Stephanie.

**A/N:** Ok, really I have no idea if I'm posting on a decent schedual or not. I'm trying, lol.

SciFiRN; I suppose I could be mad at you for the certian people that have been sent my way because of you. BUT, considering the little um...'thing' I found out about myself I can do because of them. Well, yeah how can I be mad. lol. Who am I kidding, can never be mad at you. I LOVE YOU!!!

Here we go...

* * *

A coarse shudder ran over her at the heat of his breath and words contrasted sharply to the cold of the malt as he dragged the straw down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. She was holding her breath and it rushed out in one loud whoosh when his mouth found hers. She gripped his shoulders to steady herself. Her legs where shaking and even on her knees she was worried about her balance.

His mouth took hers almost violently, his thumbs brushed along her collar bones and pushed the straps of her cami down her arms. He pulled back to look at her, watching as he slowly revealed her breasts. The cotton pulled over her nipples making them hard and him gasp. Blindly, he reached for the cup, sinking the straw back inside and gathering up more of the sweet treat. He smiled when she moaned as he lifted it, this time letting drops fall onto her breasts and then circling each nipple with the tip of the straw.

She felt the sticky substance drip slowly over her skin and it was highly erotic. Her eyes fell to her breasts and she watched a drop form on her left nipple. It hung suspended as she held her breath watching the drop and Dean's eyes. "Please...shit..." She shifted against the uncomfortable ache between her legs and then her head fell back on her shoulders as his tongue pulled the drop from her nipple.

Stephanie's fingers threaded through his short hair as his tongue pulled the cold liquid from her nipple as well as the sounds of pleasure that fell from her mouth. "Oh, Dean...please, fuck." She felt her entire body shudder from deep inside. She had no idea how Dean always managed to wring these feelings from her so easily; she just knew he always left her longing for more.

Dean pulled back with dark, lust filled eyes. He caught her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue inside and sharing the sweet taste with her. He broke the kiss and stared into her heated eyes as he reached for the hem of her cami and began to gently pull it completely over her head. "Want this out of the way." He smiled when all Stephanie did was nod in a dazed way. "Lay back, baby."

After removing her cami, Dean gently laid her down before reaching for his cup again and removing the straw. The straw in hand he held it just above the fly of her jeans and let a small bit dribble onto her flushed skin. He used one hand to hold her still as he dripped a path up her belly and between her breasts, pausing occasionally to reload the straw from the cup. He let the straw graze over her chin and then slid it between her lips.

She sucked the straw into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it until he pulled it from her mouth. She shivered when the breeze blew over her and then she moaned when Dean ducked his head to her belly, his hands on her hips and his fingers skimming over her hipbones. Again her hands found his head and her fingers curled into hair. "Holy fuck..." She surged up against him, writhing as sensation overtook her.

Dean's tongue slowly followed the sweet and slightly sticky path he'd left on her body, his hands tracing up and down her sides, careful of her stitches as his head moved over her body. She was so responsive and it was pushing his limits. He watched her body arch toward the light touch of his fingers over the sides of her breasts and he bent between them, licking the milkshake from her. He continued up her body and then kissed her lips before he nipped and sucked at her lower lip and tongue with barely controlled hunger. He stretched out beside her, his head resting on his hand as he gazed down at her. He watched his hand drift over her skin and he smiled when she lifted her breasts up and pushed his head back down toward her chest.

His eyebrows rose. "You want something, baby?" He chuckled at her when she nodded and then he moaned when she pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

Her eyes were glazed and heavy. "I think you missed a spot."

He glanced down her body, fingers skipping over her skin. "Where?" He bent and kissed her left collarbone, scraping lightly with his teeth. "Here?"

She moaned. "Noooo."

He smiled against her chest and licked down her side. He paused below her breast and then licked the underside. "Here?"

She tried to move his head up just a bit higher. "Closer."

He cupped her breast and bent over her left nipple, pausing to let his breath curl around the hardened tip. His tongue just barely brushed over her. "Here?" He breathed out as the fingers of his other hand circled, but didn't touch her right nipple.

She whimpered. "Yes, please." Her voice sounded strange and foreign to her ears and she pressed her thighs together at the rush of wetness that pooled between her legs.

Dean pulled the one nipple into his mouth with a gentle suction and rolled her other with his fingers. His thoughts were running wild and he wanted nothing more than to have her naked beneath him, on top of him, in front of him...he moaned long and loud when her leg brushed his aching cock.

Her head was moving restlessly side to side and she continually begged him for more with needy little gasping moans of, "Please...god Dean, please more....shit, need you...please."

Dean put her begging together with her past habits and gave her nipple one last lick before looking up at her with a grin. He leaned up. "You want it rough?" He scraped his teeth against the shell of her ear, just to test his theory and when she groaned and arched beneath him he knew he was right. He dropped his voice, low and husky. "You want me to bite, don't you?" He twisted her right nipple lightly and chuckled when she whimpered for more. Dean kissed her jaw, his teeth chafed over her skin. "Tell me baby." He sucked a mark above her breast. Looking up at her as his tongue traced lazy patterns over the top of her breast. "Remember, words have power." He grinned when she rolled her eyes with a smile.

She squirmed against him with a soft sound. She didn't want to have _that _argument again. "Please, Dean. Bite me...hurts and feels so good." She lifted her head and caught his eyes. "Wanna feel it." One hand followed down his arm and she covered his hand on her right breast and squeezed it harshly in their grasp. "Want to remember it tomorrow when it still aches...want to see the marks..." Her head fell back and she moaned at her thoughts. "Please, yes..."

Dean's mouth hovered over her breast and he watched her face. "You're bossy, aren't you baby?" He watched her with heavy eyes and then licked her nipple softly. "But since I want this as much as you do..." He roughly pulled her nipple between his teeth and bit down. His teeth punished her nipple even as his tongue soothed the sharp sting. He pulled back, tugging her nipple as he went.

Sudden sharp bolts of pleasure shot through her and she moved into the pain with a throaty sound of pleasure. Angry need throbbed between her legs in rhythm to his bites and her need became almost overwhelming. Quiet, coarse sobs pulled from her throat and her head moved side to side with her frustration. She panted and wrapped her legs around him as she pulled him tighter against her. "Please, harder... Dean, please. Oh fuck, more."

Dean pulled back and kissed her abused nipple, he spoke between his gentle kisses. "God, So hot baby...Love it don't you?" He licked around her red nipple before looking up at her. "Want more, sure?"

Stephanie nodded fervently as she rolled her aching hips up. "Yes, please. Just...bite me harder, Dean please."

Raw lust and heat poured through Dean so strong he lost his control. He squeezed her breasts roughly in his hands before bending to take her left nipple back into his hungry mouth. "Oh fuck, baby." He quickly took the red, abused flesh into his mouth. He wasted no time before clamping his teeth down harshly.

Stephanie arched up with a deep gasp. "Yes! Oh fuck yes! Dean!"

Dean's mouth and teeth tormented first one nipple and then the other, leaving her nipples tender and swollen. His hands teased and pulled at her breasts, nails leaving small curved lines here and there across her chest. He moaned at the sight of her bruised flesh. He panted, his eyes skimming over her and his cock throbbing in time with his heart. He flicked her nipple with his finger and watched the pained expression cross her face. "Feel good baby?" His voice was wickedly smooth. "You need more?"

She sobbed and sniffed as she wiped the thin sheen of moisture from her eyes. She needed him so damn much, the ache was almost painful. Her lip was between her teeth and she nodded. "More...please...don't stop." She reached for his shoulders and pulled his head to hers. "Kiss me."

While his hands continued their assault on her breasts his mouth found hers. He used his teeth and bit at her chin and lips, before he roughly sucked her tongue into his mouth. He fucked her mouth with his tongue and ground his cock against her thigh in an attempt to ease the raw ache that had settled there.

Her hands slid under his shirt and she ran her nails up his sides roughly as she pushed the shirt higher. She broke the kiss. "Need this off...want to feel you against me."

Dean pulled away, sat up and tugged his shirt up over his head. He stretched out on top of Stephanie, his chest pressed against her swollen breasts. He smiled when she gasped. "You like that baby?" He slid his chest side to side, dragging over her sore nipples. He bit at her neck. His teeth sharp as he pulled at the cord of muscle and tendon. "Gonna feel 'em ache tomorrow? Gonna touch 'em and remember this?" He bent and roughly bit a nipple once again.

She arched up against him hard with a throaty moan. The aching, burning sensation only made her want more. She lifted her head and watched him. "Fuck yes, want to remember...to feel it and know it was you." She wrapped her arms under his and pulled him hard against her as she kissed him, nails scraping his shoulders.

Dean swallowed her whimpers of passion and thrust his tongue against hers just as heatedly as he got. The kiss was all rough teeth and biting; need and wanting. Dean broke the kiss to suck on her neck as she bit lightly and kissed at his shoulder.

Stephanie whimpered into his skin. She needed to touch, to see his eyes roll back and knowing she did it. She pulled her mouth back from her worshiping of his shoulder and neck. "My turn, Dean." She moaned as she licked and sucked at his shoulder some more. "My turn to play with you."

Dean pulled back to see her face and nodded. "Just let me bite you one more time first."

She smiled. "You're getting into this whole biting thing aren't you?"

He smirked and kissed her jaw, then her lips. "I'm into anything that gets you this hot."

Stephanie moaned and turned her head, giving him her neck.

Something stirred in Dean as he watched her moan and submissively turn her head, giving him what he wanted. She was completely at his mercy and he growled before he dove forward to take her neck.

She heard him growl before feeling his wet mouth and teeth roughly attack her neck. She gasped and pulled him close, arching up into his mouth when she felt his teeth bite hard and then even harder. She whimpered and gasped at the carnal sensation that swept through her.

Dean's teeth pulled and then he sucked; the sharp, coppery tang of blood burst across his tongue. He lifted his head and watched the small scratch well with blood. His hand moved up her side and lightly circled her throat so that his thumb brushed over the tiny nick. He frowned and lifted his thumb so she could see the blood. "Sorry, baby..."

Stephanie shivered hard and then pulled his hand to her lips. She swiped the drop from his thumb and smiled around the finger. "Kiss it better for me?" She purred after she pulled his finger from her mouth.

He shook his head and smiled, then bent and licked over the area softly. The cut had already closed. He kissed the small nick then up her throat to her ear. "Sammy's gonna kill me for marking you up."

She chuckled, her hand testing the sore spot on her neck. "Fuck Sam, I'll be wet all day tomorrow." She winked at him as she shifted against him, trying to move to his side. "Now, it's my turn."

Dean nodded and caught her lust blown eyes with his. "Yeah, baby...okay." Dean let her roll them over so she was on top, lying across his chest with her head tilted back enough for her to see his face. "What do you want?" She leaned forward and kissed his jaw line down to his neck.

Dean moaned as her lips danced across his flesh. When she pulled back so he could answer he panted. "I want you..." He thrust up and grabbed her ass and immediately felt guilty for the way her eyes lit up. "But, we have a deal, baby."

She nodded and kissed his collarbone. "Well, what will you _let_ me do then." She grinned as she sat up and her fingers traced down his chest, fingertips stopping to circle his nipples.

Dean arched up into the touch of her fingers and watched her smile. His voice sounded weak. "I'm good with that." He let a quiet moan slip past his lips when she circled more closely to the hard peak toward the center now.

Her fingers continued to play as she bit her lip. "You're nipples are so sensitive." She smiled when his only answer was a whimper when she lightly pinched his right nipple with her thumb and index finger. She glanced to the side and saw Dean's shake. She waited for his gaze to follow hers before she grinned broadly. "How 'bout a little turn around, Dean?"

A slow smile crossed his face and he sat back, folding his arms beneath his head. "I think that sounds fair." A shudder ran through him when she raked her nails down the center of his chest. "Fuck."

Stephanie smiled wide with a small hum. She raked her nails down his chest again, watching as his breathing caught and he arched up into her touch. "You love when I play with your chest like this don't you?" She slowly reached for the cup, smiling when Dean was too busy lost in the sensations her nails on his chest were causing to notice.

Dean moaned. "Fuck yes, baby. I love it." He gasped when liquid cold was dripped on his nipples and pecs causing a shiver of chill and delight to run up his spine.

Stephanie held the straw over his chest and then pulled it in a zig-zag line down the length of his chest and abdomen, when she reached the waist of his jeans she drew a line straight across the top of his belt, from hipbone to hipbone. Absently she dropped the straw to the ground beside them, her full attention suddenly on the man below her hands. She smiled and bent over him, her tongue following the thin trail over his collarbone. "Mmm, you taste so good."

He smiled, his hand gathering her hair at the nape of her neck to keep it out of the sticky shake, when her mouth moved over his right nipple he moaned loudly and then her teeth scraped roughly over the small, hard bit of flesh and he growled. "Damn it, baby..." He had more to say, but the brush of her hip against his groin stole his breath and he made some unnamed sound of desperation in the back of his throat.

Stephanie's mouth and nimble fingers strayed over his chest and then lower, moving left to right over his abdomen and lapping at the melted trail of vanilla. She pulled a finger through the final line just above his belt and then sat back on her heels for a second to watch. She lifted the finger to her mouth and sucked the bit of sweetness off it and then she moved her hair over her shoulder. With her eyes on Deans she bent over his belly and lapped slowly across his skin.

The muscles of his stomach jumped and jerked, just like his cock, especially when she paused, her mouth just above the buckle of his belt. Her tongue slid beneath the denim waistband and he felt the moist heat of it so close to the tip of his cock. If only she would...

Her head moved and she finished off the line of sticky malt. She moved back in the other direction, hands moving ahead of her mouth, teasing under the denim, making him moan and watching the tension build inside him. Her hands slowly began to slide his belt through the buckle. Her tongue moved over him and then he sat up, dislodging her from her position. Stephanie stared up at him dazed from lust and her confusion clearly in her eyes. "What?"

Dean's mouth on hers silenced her as he kissed her. He held both her hands in one of his and let his other hand play over her breasts and then up into her hair. He pulled back, panting and flushed with need. He watched her attempt to catch her breath and he gave her an uneasy smile. "Fuck..." He carded a hand through his hair in agitation. "We have to stop...still need to get Sam's food back to him."

She shook her head with a whimper and moved so that she was sitting in his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. She attempted to pull her hands from his, but he didn't release her. Her nose brushed against his frantically, her body shaking with need. She kissed his skin anywhere her mouth found it and then she sobbed into his ear. Her voice was desperate, husky and heavy in his ears. "Please...don't think I can stop." She rocked her hips into his and a lightning bolt of need rushed over her. She leaned against his chest, her breasts felt heavy and she throbbed painfully between her legs. "Please...I'm hurting Dean." Her body moved in time with her panting breaths. The scrape of her tender nipples against his chest was a slow, erotic torture that simultaneously eased the hurt and made the hurt worse.

Dean dropped her hands and steadied her hips. He caught her eyes and saw the haze of need that had settled there. His hands moved up her back and then he crushed her against him, his mouth once again finding hers in a bruising, demanding kiss. He bit down her neck, sharp, little bites and scrapes of teeth and then he pressed his head to her chest and held her. He heard her heart hammering against his ear in concert with his own. He wanted her, fuck he needed her and she had a way of pushing him further than he wanted. He took a deep breath and pulled back, holding her shoulders away from him. "Look at me baby." He waited for her eyes, glazed and heavy, to find his. His thumbs brushed against her neck and shoulders. "Shit, I want you so bad..." He cupped her cheek, thumb over her upper lip. "Need you so much, but we have to stop."

Stephanie nodded absently, she wasn't listening. Lust clouded her brain and flowed through her like a drug. Her tongue found his thumb and then she pulled it between her lips and sucked. When Dean groaned she sucked harder then let his thumb slide out. Her hands slid down his chest to his belt. "Want you, please."

Dean shook himself and caught her hand against his belly. "No Steph. Not here, not in the grass. You deserve better." He pulled her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the palm, his tongue sliding out to trace a circle there. "No..." He smiled. "You promised. Remember, you wouldn't push?"

She stared for a second and then shivered as she pulled her hand from his with a pout. She still needed and wanted him, but she didn't back out of promises made. She nodded slowly, eyes on the ground and wrapped her hands around herself. "I..." She glanced around, her body shaking. She swallowed and slid from his lap. "Yeah, sorry..."

Dean caught her chin and turned her face to his. "Hey, it's okay...just not here, not now." He kissed her forehead.

She snuggled her cheek against his hand. "You mean that?" She pulled back to see his face. "The not here, not now thing...it implies a somewhere else, another time kinda thing."

He chuckled and rubbed a hand over his face. "Damn it, I don't know. I know what I want and it doesn't vibe with what I should want."

She kissed him quickly and then sat back biting at her lip.

He laughed. "What's with the smug look?"

She shrugged. "I'm winning." She slid from his lap and reached for her shirt. She held it to him and waited for him to hold it so she could slide back into it.

He pulled it over her head and watched her slide it down her sides. "This isn't a game." He frowned and found his own shirt.

She nodded. "I know that idiot. It's real, but you challenged me and I'm winning." She gathered up their trash and then stood. "I want you and soon, Winchester, really soon, I have a feeling I'm gonna have you." She turned and walked back to the car, leaving Dean staring at her back. She never saw the panicked look on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you guys think?


	62. What Would YOU Do To Drive The Impala?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the boys do you REALLY think they would be released from my room to film a 5th season? Exactly, you wouldn't either. I do own Stephanie though.

**A/N:** Ok, I have been swamped with school lately then with fanfiction not letting me update for the past two days..grrr. But, we got a chapter.

SciFiRN; Ok without you I really don't think I'd be able to tackel 'The Guy' after seven years it's a big shock and you are keeping my head straight with it. Yeah and all the other things you do is ok I guess. lol.

* * *

Stephanie slid into the passenger seat and tried to uncloud her head and control her breathing. She just wanted to get back to the hotel so she could get herself off and have peace. She glanced out the window and saw Dean acting rather calm as he walked to the car, pulling his shirt on over his head. She then smirked at the thought she had; if he wasn't sharing her torment now she was going to make damn sure he was.

Dean pulled open the driver's side door and slid into the seat with a groan. He slid the keys into the ignition and turned to ask Stephanie if she was okay. He watched her smile devilishly and then her words caused every available drop of blood to rush to his cock.

Stephanie watched every muscle in Dean's body tense and his breath catch as she spoke. "I'll suck your cock if you let me drive." She ran a hand over the smooth leather of the seat.

Dean quickly realized the game she was playing. He cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He unzipped his pants and pulled himself from his denim confines. "You really want it?" He met her eyes as he stroked himself; smooth velvet over hard steel. A moan fell from his open mouth when Stephanie licked her lips and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He watched her bite down hard as her eyes followed the motion of his hand.

She whimpered as she chewed at her lip. She wanted him in her mouth so bad she was practically drooling for it. She watched his hand slowly slide up and twist at the head, a small spurt of precum dripping from the tip and her control snapped. She quickly leaned over him, mouth opening, throat relaxed; ready to take him deep.

Dean gasped in shock as he watched her bend over him, so close. He cupped her head so that his thumb lay along the angle of her jaw and he lifted her head. He held her head still as he gasped and tried to get a grip on his thoughts. "Jesus, baby. God...." He shoved an unsteady hand through his hair with a stuttering sigh as he caught her eyes and stroked himself one last time before he reluctantly tucked himself back into his jeans.

Stephanie panted up at him with wide eyes, she wasn't ready to surrender yet. She pulled her sad puppy eyes. "Dean, let me....please."

He whimpered slightly and let his hand move from her jaw up her cheek as he carded his finders into her hair and rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb.

She stared and licked her lips, pressing her cheek into his palm. "I want you in my mouth so bad...you don't fucking know how much I want it."

He shivered at the overwhelming need he heard in her voice. "I know you want to...hell I can't tell you how much I want you to." Dean's thumb slid down to ghost over her bottom lip. He moaned when she opened her mouth slightly letting him slide his thumb into her mouth so she could suck on it. "Fuck, I want you to so bad I can barely think past the vision of your lips wrapped around me..." He moaned and palmed himself through his still unzipped jeans. "But I can't let you, not here...not now."

Stephanie nodded and let Dean's thumb slip from her mouth. "Just promise me you'll let me one day."

Dean zipped his pants and he saw the disappointment on Stephanie's face. He lifted her chin and bent his mouth to hers. He paused, his nose ghosting against the side of hers. His voice was thick and heavy. "Baby, in six months I'll let you have anything you want." He traced her lips with his tongue and then kissed her leisurely, his tongue fucking her mouth slowly. He pulled back with a growl. "Six months...six months...six months..." He repeated it to himself, trying to convince himself.

She shivered, and bit at her lips as she leaned against his side. Her hand rested on his shoulder. She cleared her throat. "I got it." Her hand drifted over his chest and lower to rest above his hip. "In six months and I can have anything right?"

Dean's eyes drifted shut and he nodded. "Six months, shit...yes."

She smiled, as her hand snaked the keys from his palm. "Then I want the car."

Dean startled as she slid away from him, with the keys in her hand. "What the...?" He stammered as she held the keys in front of his face. "I think you need a spanking."

Her eyebrows rose and she licked her lips. "Yeah, I probably do." She winked at him and then cocked her head to the side. "So, can I drive or what?"

Dean looked her up and down with a look of deep thought on his face. He sighed. "Till we get to the news stand, just to see how you do. Deal?"

Stephanie grinned and slid across the seat until she was half in his lap, pulling his head down to hers so she could catch his lips. She giggled quietly as she slid her tongue against his and then his arms were around her as he kissed her back.

When she pulled away, Dean looked at her and laughed. "That happy about drivin' my baby, huh?"

She shrugged with a smirk. "I just thought that was how deals were sealed around here."

Dean tilted his head back and laughed. He gripped her hips and slid himself to the passenger side before plopping Stephanie into the driver's seat. "Be careful with her." He watched Stephanie slide the key into the ignition. "She floods eas..." He stopped suddenly when the engine roared to life. He sighed as she put the car into drive. "Careful, she idles..." The car jerked forward and he shifted in his seat to glare. "High. For shit sake, will you listen to me."

Stephanie was listening and she rolled her eyes as she pressed the accelerator and the car moved forward. "I am listening." She grunted at him.

Dean grabbed the wheel. "Lights...lights...hey, lights!" He repeated, his volume increasing each time. When the lights popped on he sighed and released the wheel. "Shit, this is worse than when I taught Sammy to drive."

Stephanie shot him a, what the hell is your problem, look and leaned over to slap him.

Dean jumped, his hand jerking the wheel. "Two hands, two hands..." He wiped a hand over his face. "Watch my car, please."

Stephanie shifted the car into reverse and looked over her shoulder. "What the hell is your problem? You're gonna make me hit something."

He slumped back into the seat as she pulled backward, backing up and then shifting into forward so that they were heading back out of the park. He glanced around the parking lot and pointed to a dumpster at the far end. "Watch the dumpster."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, it's on the other side of the lot and I'm not even going that direction."

He grunted. "Yeah, but it has wheels, it could move."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because dumpsters move on their own all the time." She glanced to the dumpster, her eyes wide in mock surprise. "Oh my god Dean, maybe it's possessed." She rolled down the window and yelled toward the dumpster. "Christo!" Then she turned back to Dean and shook her head. "Think we're okay boss, but we could toss a rosary in just to make sure." She giggled when he glared at her. "Pfft...like we exercise demons out of dumpsters all the time."

Dean glared at her and shifted nervously in his seat as she moved closer to the end of the parking lot. "Hey, you never know." He glanced at her and smirked. "Smartass."

She slowly approached the end of the parking lot. "Oh for heaven sake would you calm down?"

He pouted. "I am calm I just-" He stopped when she approached the curb staying a good four to five inches away from it as she started to turn. "Curb curb, watch the curb!"

She rolled her eyes, and widened her turn to make the man happy, but he was still tense and on the edge of his seat. "Find something to relax you. Maybe some music?"

Dean nodded and flipped open the glovebox. He caught her watching him and he pointed to the road. "Watch where you're going." He mumbled something under his breath while he dug out a cassette. He pushed it into the tape deck and flipped on the player with a sigh. Metallica poured out the speakers and Dean almost melted into the seat with a sigh.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Metallica? Seriously? Metallica helps you relax?"

He crossed his arms with a grunt. "You have a problem with that?"

Stephanie giggled and shook her head as she neared the park exit. "No, no problem at all." She braked at the stop sign and checked for oncoming traffic. Nothing was coming and she flipped on her signal and started pulling out.

Dean was suddenly half in her seat, his foot stomping on the brake pedal. "Stop, shit you trying to kill us and destroy my car?"

The car jerked and then rocked forward and back at the sudden stop. Stephanie glared at him and threw the car into park. "What the fuck is your problem?" She pushed open the driver side door and climbed out cursing under her breath as she stomped around to the other side and yanked open the door.

Dean still sat in the middle of the seat, staring at the open driver's door when Stephanie bent in the passenger side. She shoved at his shoulder with her hand. "Move your ass over you overbearing side seat driver, worse than Miss Daisy and I ain't Morgan Freeman."

Dean slid over, his heart hammering in his chest. He sputtered and pointed to the left where headlights could be seen moving toward them. "There's a car coming. I can't believe you didn't see it."

She dropped into the seat and pulled the door shut with a slam. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him like he was insane. "Dean, I have parked the car, switched places with you and had half an argument and we could wait for another forty seconds _and_ still pull out free and clear."

He stared at her, pulled his door shut and let his breathing return to normal and then, only then, did he realize how stupid he was being. "Yeah, but there was a car coming." He pointed to the little Volkswagen as it went by. "See, and they're speeding too."

Stephanie rolled her eyes with a small snort as she smiled at him. "You're such a pain in the ass, you know that?"

****************************************************

Stephanie pushed the door of the Impala closed with her hip. She carried Sam's coffee in one hand and the bag of food in the other. A newspaper was tucked under her arm and she was laughing at Dean's story about how Bobby had caught him with a girl in one of the cars at the yard. She smiled and waited for Dean to open the motel door. "Don't tell me you actually did that?"

Dean smirked. "She wanted me baby, what can I say?"

She snorted. "She probably was just too drunk to tell you that screwing in the back of a scrapped hearse was tacky."

Dean pushed the door open and waited for Stephanie to step over the salt line before following her in. "Whatever and it was all good until Bobby started screaming about how it was going to upset some spirit and scared the girl half to death."

She set Sam's food on the small table. "Food's here Sammy."

When Sam didn't move, Dean nudged his shoulder. "Time for school Sammy..." Dean sighed when Sam didn't even groan. He looked to Stephanie. "I hate when he gets this way." Dean grabbed the remote, flipped on the TV and turned the volume up to max. He winced when a tampon commercial blasted into the room. "Ha, it is kinda appropriate for you bitch." He shook Sam's shoulder. "Come on, wake up." He sighed and looked to Stephanie. "Bitch-boy won't wake up. You have any ideas?"

Stephanie smiled and dropped the paper onto the other bed. "Yeah." She moved to Sam's bed and shot Dean a look. "But you gotta promise not to be jealous."

Dean frowned. "I told you, I don't get jealous."

When Stephanie gave him a pointed look Dean's eyebrow shot up and his stomach gave a little flutter. "Fine, but you better make it good."

She grinned and crawled on the bed beside Sam and looked to Dean. "Don't worry, I will." She settled next to Sam on her knees and began to whisper in a soothing voice. "Sam...Saaammyyyy?" She dropped her voice to a lustful whisper as she teased her fingers in his hair. "Come on, Sammy...you gonna wake up for me?" Stephanie smiled when Sam shifted in his sleep, it was working. She made a desperate sound in her throat, a cross between a moan and a whine. "Need you, Sammy." She ran her hand down his chest, over top of his t-shirt. "Gonna show me what you're packin'? Show me what you got for me, Sammy?"

Sam moaned and shifted in his sleep. His voice was mumbled, slurred with sleep and clearly showing he was still deep under. "Mmm...got somethin' for ya." Stephanie grinned in acheevement when his hips lifted slightly in the air and he continued his sleep heavy speech. "Know whatcha wan."

She looked at Dean and smiled at his shocked face. She smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Told ya it'd be good." She turned back to Sam, dropping her voice back to her lustful whisper. "Tell me, Sammy." She moaned. "Need you to tell me what you want."

Sam seemed to writhe slightly on the bed as he lazily palmed the bulge in his jeans. "Mouth...mmm god...mouth made for suckin' cock."

Stephanie turned and gave Dean a coy yet flattered smile. She immediately stopped smiling and rolled her eyes at him when he frowned at her. Once again she turned to Sam and dropped her voice. "Want my mouth, Sammy? That what you want?" She grinned and slightly blushed when Sam slid his hand inside his jeans and briefs and moaned. She could tell by his voice he was coming to the surface, but not fast enough. She ran her hands up his chest again and kissed his neck. "That's it, Sammy. Let me watch you touch yourself, show me what you like."

Sam moaned and arched slightly into his hand, but he still didn't wake up.

Damn, this was going to take drastic measures. Stephanie sighed and chewed her lip as she searched her brain for an idea. A few seconds later she grinned, turned to make sure Dean saw her face and then she bent over Sam; mouth to his ear.

Dean watched as Stephanie bent to Sam's ear and whispered something too quiet for him to hear.

Suddenly Sam gasped and his back arched completely off the bed. His eyes popped wide open as he focused on his brother. He immediately yanked his hand from his jeans with a confused glare. Dean wasn't supposed to be in this dream. He looked around, finally turning toward the laughter beside him where he found Stephanie giggling uncontrollably.

She laughed at Sam's shocked look. "I didn't know that was one of your kinks, Sammy."

Sam's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly put the pieces together and realized what happened. He got off the bed, adjusting himself in his pants as he stormed to the bathroom. "You guys really suck." He punched Dean in the arm as he walked past him. "Can't believe you two would do that!" He stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door, yelling from the other side of the door. "And my food better not be cold when I'm done, Jerk!!"

Dean stared after his brother, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. He turned to Stephanie with a smile. "Now, that was well done grasshopper." He looked over his shoulder to the bathroom. "The quicker you rub one out Sammy, the hotter your food will be."

They both laughed when a muffled, "Fuck you!" Came from the other side of the door.

Dean watched Stephanie stretch out on Sam's bed. She snuggled her head into his pillow and then curled onto her side facing him. He sat down on the side of the bed in an echo of how she'd recently been with Sam. Dean bent over her and traced her arm with his fingers. "So, what got him so riled up?"

Stephanie shifted, turning so she could look up at him, but still on her side. She smiled and shrugged. "Nothing." Dean's fingers were distracting her as they drifted over her skin. "Hey Sammy."

Sam groaned from the bathroom. "Shut the hell up will you!"

She smirked and looked at Dean with wide eyes as she writhed on the bed. "Oh Sammy that's it...you know what I like!"

Dean rolled his eyes and slapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Yeah, nothing made him run to the bathroom with a raging hard on so he can jerk off." His hands drifted over her neck, butterfly touches that made her shiver. "So share, what exactly did you say?"

Her breath caught in her throat when his fingers breezed over her breasts. She swallowed and cleared her throat. "What do I get in return?"

Dean shook his head. "There's only one thing you deserve, you little tease."

She smiled and gasped when his hand settled low on her hip. "Yeah, what's that?"

In one swift move, he pulled her to him and laid her facedown across his lap. His left hand held her steady at her mid back and he brought his right hand down sharply across her ass. "This."

Stephanie yelped and tried to jerk away from him, but he only pushed her more solidly down. "You jackass." She squirmed against him, somehow managing to pull halfway off his lap. "Damn it, let me up."

Dean grabbed the waistband of her jeans and pulled her back across his lap. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He cursed with a smile on his face when she wiggled again, her slightly too big jeans pulling low over her ass. He landed another smack and this time she didn't yelp so much as whimper. He groaned as his cock tightened against his jeans.

Stephanie smiled into the bed and wiggled again, pulling forward, her jeans pulling lower to settle below the curve of her ass. "Fuck...let me go." Her voice was breathless and she outright moaned when Dean slapped her ass again. "Shit...Dean...please."

Dean let his hand drift over the cotton of her panties before bringing his hand down again, even sharper than before. The slap rang in the room and was immediately followed by a long, low moan. "Fuck, you like that don't you?" He could feel the heat radiating beneath his hand as he stroked over one cheek and then the other. He landed three more slaps as she ground against him.

Stephanie bit down on her lip as her hands twisted into the bedspread. She pressed her legs together, needing the pressure and then gasped when Dean trailed his fingers lightly between her legs. He followed that with a sharp slap and she shook and turned to look over her shoulder. She caught his eyes. "Please..."

Dean saw her eyes, wide and needy staring at him and he couldn't resist leaning closer. His hand raised and she watched. He saw the tension curl through her as she held her breath. When his hand landed her eyes rolled back and her breath rushed out in a pained moan.

Dean paused his torment on her ass to take in the sight he was creating. He had a underage girl bent over his lap with her pants half off, he was spanking her and so help him, he was liking it. God, his cock was so hard he could barely think straight.

He absently ran his hands up and down her ass, palming and squeezing the heated cheeks randomly as he listened to her moan. "Fuck, baby. So sexy, so hot." He reached down, caught her upper arm and then pulled her roughly up to face him. Dean let his eyes linger over her as she panted before him. Suddenly he gripped the back of her neck and brought her lips to his. He bit at her lips as he thrust his tongue inside to take what he knew she was so willing to give.

Stephanie fell against him, too weak from lust to hold herself anymore. She ran her arms around his neck and pulled him tight to her chest as she kissed back with everything she had. She pulled back and looked at Dean, not really seeing him; just _feeling _him.

Dean maneuvered her to stand between his spread knees. He bent and kissed her stomach over her cami before letting his hands skim underneath the hem of it and up to her breasts. He caught her eyes as he gripped and massaged both breasts. His fingers pulled roughly at her tender nipples.

Her head fall back and she gripped his hands pressing and holding them to her body, afraid she was going to lose his touch. The cotton of her cami brushed her palms as Dean's hands moved beneath it.

His hands slid even lower and he let his fingers hook into the belt loops on the front of her low hanging jeans. "Need these on, baby?"

She smiled and shook her head. Then she felt Dean slide her jeans down her legs. They pooled at her feet, leaving her in her red panties and white cami. She half leaped-half fell into Dean's lap with a smile. "All you'd have to do is ask Dean and I'd be naked for you in a heartbeat." She kissed his smiling lips, leaning over him as he lay flat on the bed. "You should know that by now."

He grinned as his arms went around her. He felt her full weight rest on him as their lips met again. This kiss wasn't rushed and Dean let his tongue slowly dance against Stephanie's as they explored each others mouths.

Quiet, needy moans filled the room as they moved against each other.

Stephanie rocked against Dean and rolled to her side as her hands moved beneath his shirt. She pulled her mouth from his. "You know how fuckin sexy you are?" She kissed at his neck. "I wanna taste every part of your body."

Dean groaned as his hands drifted to her hips, his fingers curling into the waistband of her panties. "Shit baby, I'd give anything to have you naked right now." He thrust against her with a deep grunt. "Fuck..."

A strangled sound came from the bathroom and they both lifted their heads to find Sam leaning against the door frame. "What the hell?" Sam snorted and leveled his gaze at his brother. "Oh hell Dean, I thought she was jailbait, oh yeah nothing's going on...almost incestuous. You are so full of shit." He shot Stephanie a smartass grin and winked as he moved toward the small table and sat down to eat. "Nothing going on my ass."

Dean jumped off the bed and glared guiltily around the room. "Sam, it's not..." He shoved a hand through his hair with a curse. "Shit, this isn't what it looks like."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, let me know what y'all think.


	63. Doing Something With Stephanie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show ot the boys, just Stephanie.

**A/N: **Ok, this chapter was supposed to be posted thrusday night on the night of the new season and be dedicated to the boys and wish them good luck on the new season. BUT, I had a friend stay with me the past 4 days so I been busy and couldn't post thursday. But this chapter is STILL dedicated to the boys. Jared and Jensen if you boys twaddle around in the fanfiction area we all love you guys and the AMAZING work you do that gives us fangirls such a awesome thing to do on thursday nights. Good luck on this season.

SciFiRN; Honey you need a hug and I wish I could give you one. Sorry about our lack of communication the last few days. Me still love you.

Lets roll....

* * *

Stephanie giggled and rolled from the bed. She grabbed her jeans and moved to stand behind Sam. She leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek while she watched Dean's face go from guilt to confusion. "Thanks for the support Sam." She smiled when he nodded and popped an onion ring in his mouth. Her hands moved over his chest, still watching Dean. "So, Sammy you still wanna fuck me in Dean's car? Hmm?" Her fingers trailed up his chest and teased over his nipples. "Still picturing me bent over the seat, fucking me hard, making me scream?"

Sam coughed as his food suddenly caught in his throat. His wide eyes found Dean's and he shook his head when Dean straightened and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shit Steph...damn." He coughed and took a long drink. "Fuck." He gave Dean a desperate look. "Can I at least eat in peace?"

Dean smirked and looked at Stephanie as laughter began to rumble in his chest. "That's how you finally got him awake?" He shook his head. "Shit and he knows that's off limits." He glared at Sam.

Stephanie giggled and pulled away from Sam to move toward the bathroom. She threw her jeans over her shoulder and paused halfway to the bathroom. "One more question Sam." She waited for him to look over at her and then cocked her head. "Do you _really_ think I have a mouth made for suckin' cock, Sammy?" She gave him her naughtiest smile.

Sam turned his gaze to Dean. "Fuck it all; do something with her will you? Because if you leave it up to me you are not going to like my solution."

Dean was already moving toward her and he smiled with satisfaction when the slap on her ass made her jump in surprise. "Behave will you?" He looked back to his brother and pointed. "And you, don't you dare answer that."

Sam held up a hand. "Never in a million years dude."

Stephanie pouted and put her hands on her hips. "No fair." She looked from Sam to Dean. "Jackasses, the both of you."

Dean shrugged and when Stephanie turned to move into the bathroom he took the opportunity to spank her once again, but this time he grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest. "You weren't calling me that earlier." He slapped her ass sharply, once again.

Stephanie moaned and slid against Dean's hard length as her breath caught in her throat. "Shit..." She shivered when Dean let his hand linger softly over the curve of her ass and then his hands were gone.

He smiled. "Better get dressed." Then he moved away and toward the bed.

Stephanie stood for a second and then moved into the bathroom with a frustrated groan. "Damn motherfucking tease..." The rest of her words were muffled by the sound of the door slamming.

Dean laughed outright and then looked to Sam when his brother cleared his throat. "What?" He sat against the headboard and rubbed at the back of his neck. "What Sam, what?"

Sam stared, eyebrow arched. "Damn that's kinky Dean. I mean that girl has more kinks than your entire library of porn."

Dean sighed and glared at his brother, knowing that there was some truth to what he said. "Yeah, maybe." He closed his eyes for a second and then rolled his head in his brother's direction. "You okay on sleep now?"

Sam nodded as he chewed an onion ring and then washed it down with coffee. He rolled his burger wrapper into a ball and shot for the trashcan. He frowned when it bounced off the rim and rolled onto the carpet. "Yeah, why?"

Dean smiled. "Cause I got some info from Carrie."

Sam smirked and settled back in his chair. "Carrie?"

Dean nodded at his brother. "Our car hop. I asked her about the killings, told her we were interested in moving to town and were worried about the stuff we heard in the paper." He shrugged. "She thinks it's drug related, something about several of the vics hanging out in a bar and that the rest of them lived close by. So, figure we can check the place out. Maybe something's there, maybe not."

Sam nodded. "We've looked into things for less." He motioned to the bathroom. "What the hell is she doing in there?"

Dean pushed himself from the bed, "I have no clue but I'll find out."

Stephanie heard the door open and she rolled her eyes. "Dean?" She jumped when he pulled the curtain back and she glared at him while she rinsed her hair.

He frowned. "What the hell are you doing?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "What does it look like?" She motioned to her wet body and the shower. "I guess I decided that being covered in sticky shake residue didn't sound like so much fun." She finished rinsing her hair. "You're getting water everywhere...you mind?"

Dean stared and shook his head as he peeled his t-shirt off.

Stephanie shivered and her voice dropped low. "You gonna join me?"

Dean licked his lips and reached for the washcloth she had draped over the shower rod. He soaped it and smiled as he leaned into the tub a bit. Then his hand moved over her chest, washing and teasing a bit before he moved it to his own. "Wasn't planning on it." He chuckled when she cursed under her breath.

She growled and watched him wash his chest before he pulled a hand towel form the rack above the sink. "That's just wrong."

He shook his head. "No baby, it's self preservation. You're gonna kill me." He rinsed his chest with the new towel and then dropped it into the tub. "You need to hurry."

Stephanie turned off the water and pulled a towel from the towel bar on the wall. "Why?"

He watched her towel herself dry. "Well because we need to head out. I got some information from Carrie about..."

She made a disgusted sound in her throat. "Carrie? When did you talk to her?"

He chuckled. She was jealous. "When you went to take your leak. She brought Sam's foot out and we discussed the news. She mention this bar and I think we could check it out."

She nodded. "Sounds fun, but ah, Dean...pretty sure I'm not getting in." She snorted. "You took away my one and only fake ID."

He stood trying to decide on replacing his t-shirt with a new one or putting the sticky, spotted one back on. "Let me worry about that okay. Just get ready." He decided on a new one. He tossed the dirty one over his shoulder.

She nodded and again, rolled her eyes. "Yeah fine." She reached for her brush and the towel fell. She shrugged and continued to brush her hair. When Dean made an impatient sound she snorted. "I'm hurrying, I am, okay."

Dean's eyes moved over her and he groaned. When she saw him staring, she suddenly turned and bent to pick up her towel. "Do you mind?" She asked, face to the floor.

Dean shook his head and then landed a satisfying slap onto the center of her naked ass. "Not at all...not at all." He slapped one more time as she gathered the towel to her chest. "Hurry. I want plenty of time to look around." He turned and slid from the bathroom, pretending to ignore her reaction to him; her irregular breathing and the blush that pushed up her chest. He couldn't ignore the heat and hardness between his legs and he adjusted himself as he moved back into the bedroom.

Sam looked up from his computer as his brother reentered the room. He watched Dean adjust himself in his jeans and smirked. "You, uh get to the bottom of things?"

Dean shook his head, shrugged and glared at his brother. "Don't say a word bitch." He rolled eyes. "All I know is that she says she's hurrying. What that means; who the hell knows."

Sam dropped his eyes to the computer screen. "Well hopefully she means it." He glanced at his watch. "We really should be moving and do you know where we're going, jerk?"

********************************************************

About ten minutes later Stephanie exited the bathroom. Two sets of eyes followed her as she moved to the bed. She lifted her left foot, placed it on the bottom of Sam's bed and pulled the zipper up before repeating the process for the right foot. She didn't even realize the boys were watching her until she looked up.

Dean watched her openly; his eyes moving over her low slung faded jeans. He swallowed when she bent over and he could see that the jeans barely sat just below her hips. Her thick brown belt accentuated the curve from her hip to her waist while her fitted blue t-shirt immediately brought his eyes to the plunging v-neck. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face and she was wearing light make-up. He cleared his throat. "Damn, you clean up good."

Stephanie raised her eyebrow as she adjusted the cuff of her jeans over her boots. "What the hell does that mean?"

He stared at her. "Ah, um…" He shifted from foot to foot and then looked to his brother pleadingly.

Sam smiled, stood and shook his head. "What my idiot brother is trying to say is that you look great and about five years older."

She smiled and turned to Dean.

He nodded, pushed a hand through his hair and shot his brother a thankful look. "Yeah, what Sammy said."

Sam watched his brother as he stared at Stephanie. He rolled his eyes; _God Dean could be so junior high. _He cleared his throat, walked to the dresser and grabbed the keys from where they sat beside Dean's wallet.

The metallic jingle made Dean's head swivel toward his brother. "What the hell are you doing with my keys?"

Sam sighed, blowing his bangs from his forehead. "For shit sake, I'm going to get directions. Meet me in the car when you're finally ready to go."

Stephanie nodded and pulled a knife from her pack. She raised her foot and then slid it inside her boot. "Be there in a minute."

Dean nodded mutely as he watched his brother. "Scratch her and die."

Sam rolled his eyes once again as he pulled open the door. "Just remember who put the last ding in the rear quarter panel. I'm damn sure it wasn't me." He stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind him.

Dean turned back to Stephanie and watched as she delicately licked her lips. He moved to stand in front of her. His hand cupped her chin and he lifted it slowly, his eyes glued to her lips. "Your lips are even more kissable than usual." He ducked his head, his lips brushing hers softly before his tongue slid inside.

Stephanie moaned into his kiss, her tongue pressing against his and then into his mouth. She pulled back with a smile and licked the trace of chocolate flavored lip gloss from the corner of Dean's mouth. "And your lips are even yummier covered in my lip gloss." She winked at him and hummed in the back of her throat. "Should find some that's whiskey flavored." She shivered and didn't protest when he suddenly pulled her against his chest and kissed her again.

Stephanie whimpered against his lips as a shudder wracked her body from deep inside. She knew Dean felt the shudder when he pulled her tighter against his chest and slid his hands down to cup and squeeze her ass. Her arms wound around his neck as her tongue battled heatedly with his, only stopping when she heard a throat being cleared by the door.

She pulled back and looked around Dean to see Sam standing by the door with a smirk on his face. "You guys coming or you gonna stay here and suck face all night?"

Stephanie slid into the bathroom, swiping her small tube of lip gloss off the bathroom counter and sliding it into her pocket. "Believe me Sam, if that last one was an option I'd be all over it."

Dean furled his eyebrows pointedly at the tube of gloss protruding from her pocket as she walked past him.

She chuckled at his look and shrugged. "What? I look older with it and since I need all the help I can get with that, I'll have to redo it on the way to the bar."

She turned to make her way to the now empty doorway only to be stopped when Dean's hands came around her hips and pulled her back against his chest. Her ass drifted across his cock and he hissed as he pressed his lips by her ear. He spoke low and husky. "Are you complaining that I kissed you?"

Stephanie could hear the smile in his voice, just under the sexy, husky tone that made her whole body shiver. She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile. "Never." She saw Dean's wide grin just before her lips caught his.

The kiss started rather slow, but quickly progressed to teeth and tongue; all wanting and panting.

Dean thrust his tongue heatedly against hers when she whimpered. He pulled back and angled her so his mouth could find her neck as his hands slid from her hips, up her sides and cupped her breasts. He squeezed them harshly and smiled into her neck when she whimpered low and loud as her knees gave out; leaving Dean to hold her weight. He chuckled and pressed his heavy cock into the curve of her ass with a long dawn out moan.

Sam huffed loudly from the door. "For the love of all things holy…will you two give it a rest. You moved a whole two feet." He looked at his brother and shook the keys. "Dude, fuck her when we get back, let's go!"

Stephanie chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips as she moved out of his arms and toward the door. "You know, I really like your brother's idea." She grinned and then moved out into the parking lot.

*******************************************************

Ten minutes later Dean rolled the Impala into the parking lot of the CrowBar. He parked the car in the back of the lot and smiled at something Sam said before glancing back to Stephanie as he opened his door. "Let's hope it's better on the inside." He flashed a smile and then frowned when she leaned over the seat and flipped Sam's visor down to look at herself in the mirror. "What the hell, let's go."

She narrowed her eyes and wiped a smear of mascara on her cheek."You were right that first day. I mean, I look like a ten year old wearing her older sister's makeup."

Dean shook his head and slid from the car. He pulled open the back door as he slammed his own closed. "Come on Steph, let's go."

She frowned and shook her head as she bit at her lip.

Dean sighed and ducked down to look at her. He gave her an exasperated smile. "Look, stay if you want, but you'll be fine." Then he stood and moved toward the back of the car.

She glanced to Sam, her eyebrows up. She watched him nod and give her an encouraging smile. "Fine, let me put some more lip gloss on and I'll catch up."

Sam rolled his eyes, but exited the car as Stephanie opened the lip gloss and worked it over her lower lip. She watched the boys lean against the car and wait for her. "Shit…was hoping they'd just leave, but noooo gonna wait for me." She saw the girls moving across the parking lot. Knew that they'd seen the boys by the way they changed the way they moved. She saw the blonde smile and nudge the red head. She also saw Dean's eyes follow the women's progress across the parking lot. Hell, even Sam noticed, if the way his posture straighter and he moved his hands to his pockets, making the redhead's eyes fall to his crotch, were any indication. Stephanie rolled her eyes. She sighed and dug her heels into the gravel of the parking lot. "Come on Dean, let's be real, when people see girls like that and then see me there's no way they're going to believe I've turned twenty one."

Dean pulled her closer. "Trust me they'll believe it." He turned to his brother and held out his hand.

Stephanie's forehead furrowed in confusion as she watched Sam smile, reach into his pocket and hand Dean something.

Dean held the small rectangle to her and smiled at the shocked look on her face. "In fact, they'll believe that you turned twenty one today."

She pulled the object from his hand and stared at it, she turned it over, held it to her face and shook her head. "Oh my god. When? Where? Shit, it looks real…I mean, like really, really, real." She looked up at Dean as a huge smile spread over her face. "Will it work?"

Dean blushed and flashed Sam a silly grin as he nodded. "Hell yeah it'll work. Shit baby, you could show that the FBI and they wouldn't be able to tell it's fake."

She looked to Sam. "Is he telling the truth?"

Sam nodded. "It's as good as real." He smiled at the look on her face.

She hugged Dean, kissing his cheek before bouncing to Sam and throwing her arms around him too. She let him hug her, and then pulled back bouncing up and down on her feet like a kid on Christmas morning. She moved off toward the bar, looking over her shoulder. "Well, come on you two…seriously, we have shit to do."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what'd y'all think?


	64. Happy, Happy Birthday Baby!

**Discalimer:** I don't own the boys or The CW or the show or none of that, just Stephanie.

**A/N:** The chapters are gonna start to be a bit shorter because SciFiRN and I haven't had the time to write as much lately. Just fair warning. lol

SciFiRN, Me love you. You know I do. and I swear my face is twitching whether you can see it or not. lol

* * *

Sam watched Stephanie pause at the door and he recognized the hesitation on her face. He shook his head and reached for the door, pushing it open easily. He smiled. "Don't worry Steph, the ID is good...we only use the best." He held the door open for Stephanie and let her enter ahead of him before slipping into the bar. He released his hold on the door just as Dean reached for it and then laughed when Dean cursed. Sam pulled his wallet from his pocked, held up his license and walked past the bouncer.

Stephanie paused until she felt Dean behind her then she looked over shoulder.

He nodded and reached for his own wallet, nudging her forward. "Come on baby, I'm thirsty." He smacked her ass and winked at the bouncer.

She growled at him and pulled the card from her pocket. The bouncer looked down, flashed a smile and then glanced at Dean's ID with a bored shrug. If it weren't for Dean's hand on her back she wasn't sure she would have kept moving. Once they were past the bouncer she turned, eyes wide as she grabbed Dean's arm and tugged like a small child, her voice was low, excited and quiet as she stared up at him. "It worked, it worked…can't believe it worked."

Dean smiled, his arm around her shoulder. "Shh, people are gonna get suspicious." He winked, his eyes already moving around the room, checking for Sam and noting the other patrons, exits. "I told you it was good baby, now come on. Let's get a drink."

Sam was already leaning against the bar and smiling charmingly at the bartended. Dean watched his brother charm the woman and smiled. No one would really think of Sam as a ladies' man. Usually because he was smiling and flirting in a way that made women look at him like an overgrown child. Dean shook his head as he sidled up beside his brother and flashed the woman a sexy smile. She immediately smiled back. Dean nudged his brother, "So, my baby brother tell you about the birthday girl?"

The bartender nodded, her attention now completely on the older hunter. "Yes he did." She answered as she popped the caps off three beers and slid them across the bar. "I'm gonna mix the birthday girl up a drink and bring em over to you."

Dean nodded and Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled two of the beers from the bar, taking a long sip from his. Stephanie had moved up beside him and he smiled and motioned to her. "This is Stephanie, the girl in question."

The bartender smiled as she pulled glasses and liquor from shelves. "Hey girl, happy birthday. I'm Liz and I'll bring your drink over in just a minute."

Stephanie smiled and nodded, taking the proffered beer from Sam and drinking before following him to a booth. She glanced over her shoulder and watched Dean flirt for another few seconds before he grabbed his beer, drank and followed them to the booth.

Dean slid into the booth beside Stephanie and glanced around the bar. "Not a bad place." He sipped nonchalantly as he casually looked around the room. He shrugged. "Not exactly sure what we're looking for, but then we never really are." He angled his bottle to a couple of people that may be of interest. "I think Liz is a good place to start though."

Sam grunted. "You would think that."

Stephanie drank her beer, her own eyes moving around the bar. She felt a little giddy and then felt stupid for feeling that way.

Sam held up his beer and shook his head. "Hey, this is supposed to be a celebration, so happy birthday Steph."

Stephanie nodded and smiled as she lifted her bottle. Her eyes fell to the man beside her. "Yeah, I'm twenty-one today." Her hand slid to his knee and just a bit higher. "It's my birthday." She added suggestively.

Sam coughed and Dean rolled his eyes as he lifted his own bottle. "Yeah baby, in this bar it's your birthday." He drank and then nodded to the door. "Out there, it's still officially NOT." He gave her a sharp look and softened it with a smile as he bent to kiss her temple. "All the rules still apply."

She huffed and downed the rest of her beer. "You just live to ruin my fun." She pouted, set her bottle down and leaned into the corner of the booth.

Dean shook his head as he set his beer on the table. "There isn't any fun to ruin, at least for another six months."

Stephanie snorted and rolled her eyes. "You keep living in that fantasy world you've created if it makes you feel better." She sat up as Liz approached the table.

The bartender set a small tray on the edge of the table and slid off three bottles of beer, three shots, a small bowl of lemon wedges and one large mixed drink. The attractive, curvy woman in her thirties leaned over the table making sure her chest was angled toward Dean. She slid the mixed drink to Stephanie and nodded. "That's a Grateful Dead. Hopefully you can remember to be grateful in the morning while you're wishing for death from your first official hangover."

Dean chuckled and shoved his brother's leg. "Maybe Sammy needs one. Whatcha think bro?"

Sam sneered and flipped his brother off while the others at the table chuckled.

Stephanie rolled her eyes when he pouted. "You were VERY hung over Sam."

Liz shook her head. "Before you drink, we have a little tradition here." She turned to the bar. "Okay everyone…attention." She waited for the other patrons to quiet and then she spoke again. She pointed to the corner where Stephanie sat. "This here is Stephanie and can anyone guess how old she is?"

Several loud shouts of "twenty-one" rang through the room.

She smiled. "That's right you drunks, twenty-one, so you all know what to do. Lift your glasses and all of you help me wish her a happy birthday." She bent to Stephanie. "Okay, up on the table so we can all see you." She waited for Stephanie to stand on the table and then handed her the mixed drink. "Your job is to finish this before we finish the rhyme. Tradition says you do, then you get lucky and have a great year. If you don't then you'll go home alone, be terribly hung over and then still have a great year."

The boys laughed and held up there glasses as Liz held up her hand. "All right everyone now:

Today you'll turn twenty one

Right now you're having lots of fun

You'll drink this, your first glass

And get drunk off your ass

Then puke your guts out with the sun"

Stephanie had the glass empty well before the last line. She lifted her head just as the room erupted into applause, the glass over her head and a sour look on her face. She didn't want another one of those. She smiled and bowed when a few catcalls rose over the applause.

A loud voice called out over the others. "Hey baby, you downed that like an expert." He laughed and was egged on by his friends. "Wanna show me what else you can do with that sexy mouth?"

Stephanie giggled and pouted.

Dean growled and started to stand.

Liz, ever in control of her own bar, turned with her hands on her hips. "Jason, I'm sure if the girl wants to blow someone there are much better options."

Jason smirked and shook his head, his hand dropping to his crotch. "You'd know baby."

Laughter rang through the room and Liz shook her head. "Yeah only cause it's written all over the ladies room that your dick is like a humming bird." She waited a second. "Thumb sized and only hanging around in all its glory for a minute."

Jason blushed and glared and only sat down when Liz waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, leave the girl alone and your next three are free." She watched the man smile and sink into his chair before turning back to the table. She smiled warmly and leaned down to slide the shots across the table. "Happy birthday." She said sincerely. "And since a girl can't have a birthday without cake, and this is a bar without cake, you get the next best thing: Chocolate cake shots." She looked at the table. "You know how to do em?"

Sam nodded and sat up. "Yes…" he noticed the blank looks on the other two faces. "Well, I do anyway."

Liz nodded and picked up her tray. "This round is free," She shot Dean a glance and leaned over once more. "You sure you don't need any help with yours?" She asked with a wink.

Stephanie shook her head and gave Liz a cold smile. "If he needs any help, I'm sure I can handle it." She slid her arm around Dean's shoulder and kissed a path from his ear to his mouth, claiming it in a short but rough kiss.

Liz shrugged and smiled at Dean, almost ignoring Stephanie. "Well if you change your mind sexy, you know where I am." She turned and moved to the bar.

Dean put a hand on Stephanie's thigh when she growled and then looked from the shots to his brother and arched an eyebrow. "So these are what, supposed to actually taste like cake?" He snorted and picked up one of the glasses. "Seriously, it's what?" He sniffed the small glass. "Smells like vanilla and something."

Sam nodded and glanced to Steph. "Okay, so you suck the lemon, hold the juice in your mouth, lick the sugar off the rim and then down the glass." He glanced to his brother. "You got it?"

Dean shook his head and stared at his brother. "Where the hell you learn this shit Sam?"

Sam smiled. "You get all kinds of education in college bro, trust me." He winked and slid the lemons across to Stephanie. "You first birthday girl."

She smiled at the brothers and nodded. "I think I might need help with mine. You mind?" She smiled sweetly to Dean and when he shook his head she slid into his lap.

Dean's arm came around her. "Hey." He wiggled when she squirmed above him. "Easy there cowgirl." He gripped her hip and smiled. "You need to be on my lap for this?"

Stephanie nodded and grinned as she handed him the small glass. "You hold this until I'm ready for it." She reached behind her, picked a thick lemon slice from the bowel. She caught Dean's eyes and licked the lemon before tracing it over his lower lip. "Now open up." She teased his lips again and when he opened she put the lemon between his teeth. "Hold that for me will you?"

Dean bit down gently and tried not to respond to the weight of her against his cock. He looked around her to see Sam smiling knowingly. His eyes begged his brother to help.

Sam held up his hands and shook his head. He mouthed, "She's all yours."

Dean sighed in resignation and leaned back into the booth. He nodded to Stephanie.

She smiled and leaned in, her tongue traced around the lemon, feeling his grip tighten on her hip and then she bit the lemon. She pulled the juice from it and then sat up. She turned, bent over the glass in Dean's hand and wrapped her lips around the top before tilting her head back and downing the shot in one swallow. She then slammed the glass on the table and bent to kiss Dean properly, her hips grinding against his lightly.

They kissed for several long seconds and then Dean pulled back with a smile. "Well, I guess it does kind of taste like chocolate cake."

Stephanie giggled and reached for one of the other shots. "Well, you might want to try one yourself." She waited until he took the shot and then reached for the lemon. She teased it over his lips and then put it between her own as she leaned into him.

Dean opened his mouth and pulled the lemon into his own, letting his tongue play with hers before he sucked the pulp from the lemon. Then he lifted the shot, eyes on Stephanie's and downed the liquor. He smiled at the burn down his throat.

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow. "So, what you think?"

He shook his head and licked his lips. "Not sure, I think I need to compare it to yours to be sure."

Stephanie bent her head and brought her lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet; all gentle sweeps of tongues together and then Dean pulled back with a nod.

He licked his lips and smiled. "Yours might be just a little bit better." He winked and then looked to Sam. "You still need to do yours man."

Sam pouted and shook his head. "Aw, no fair; you both got help. Don't tell me I have to do mine all alone."

Stephanie chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, poor, poor Sammy, of course not." She leaned up on the table, leaning almost completely across it as she picked up the last lemon wedge. She licked it and then held it between her fingers. "Here you go."

Sam cocked his head and then bent to take the lemon from her fingers. He was sure to tease the tips with his tongue as he bit and sucked the juice from the piece of fruit. He heard Stephanie's quiet gasp and made sure to keep his eyes on hers. The small glass suddenly appeared and he turned his head to down the drink even as she held it.

She slammed the glass to the table and then leaned closer, giving Sam a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. "There you go Sammy."

Dean made a short growling sound in the back of his throat that didn't end until Stephanie sat back in the booth beside him. Then he leaned over to her and kissed her possessively.

Stephanie giggled. "Isn't that a little too caveman even for you?"

He shrugged. "Just wanna make sure you remember."

She rolled her eyes and leaned into his chest with a sexy smile. Her face turned to his, her eyes heavy and dark. "I promise Dean, I'll only ever scream your name." Her expression changed from serious to mischievous. "Even IF I get you both together in a sexy, hot threesome."

There was a pregnant pause and then both men made a disgusted sound and almost simultaneously said. "Brothers!?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah but come on, a girl can dream can't she?"

Dean chuckled and traced a hand down her cheek. "So even in this disgusting, never gonna happen fantasy of yours." He gave a disgusted shiver. "You'll only scream my name huh?" When she nodded, he teased a finger over her lips. "You like to scream do you?"

She shivered and her mouth fell open. "Yeah." Her eyes remained on his face.

Sam sighed and slapped the table. "Oh for fuck sake, I'll scream both your names if you'll just stop staring at each other like that."

Dean glared at his brother. "You know what you need?"

Sam shook his head and sat back. "Please tell me oh wise one. What do I need?"

Stephanie laughed as Dean leaned toward his brother. "Well, first you need more alcohol. In fact, we all do." He turned and glanced to Stephanie. "This is supposed to be a party after all." He grunted. "The second thing I think you need is to get yourself laid bro." He looked around the bar, taking note of a few good looking girls. "And there's plenty of hot ass here to choose from."

Sam held up a hand when Dean started to get up from the table. "Dean, so help me you better not do anything."

Dean laughed. "Calm down Samantha, I'm just going to get us more to drink and maybe I can get some information out of Liz." He stood and motioned to the bar. "You two wanna come up and order for yourselves or you gonna put your lives in my hands?" He asked with an ornery twinkle in his eyes as he moved off to the bar with an easy smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Well?


	65. Time To Put Your Balls On The Table

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys or the show or nothing, just this story I guess and Steph and my naughty ideas I get.

**A/N:** Well, sorry I didn't post thursday, I was completly useless due to lack of sleep lately. But this ones a bit on the long side to make up for it.

SciFiRN; Well I don't even know what to say to you that I haven't already said, So....bite me you whore, I love you!!

Lets go...

* * *

Stephanie and Sam followed quickly behind him. They watched him approach the bar and then Stephanie stiffened when Liz leaned forward in a way that gave Dean a good glimpse of her ample cleavage. She grunted when he clearly took advantage of the view, his eyes dropping to the deep V of flesh.

Liz smiled pleasantly at Sam and Stephanie. "What can I get for you?"

Dean waited for the other's to order, his eyes moving over Liz's profile.

Sam ordered a beer and Stephanie ordered another chocolate cake shot and a beer as well and then Liz moved off to get their drinks, her eyes pausing on Dean for several long seconds. She was gone for a few minutes and then brought Sam and Stephanie's drinks over to them. "Here you go cutie." She said to Sam, sliding the drinks over to him before she turned back to Dean. "How 'bout you sexy?" She cocked her head and looked at him hopefully. "See anything that strikes your fancy?"

Stephanie gripped her beer bottle tightly and glared at the side of Liz's head. If looks could do bodily injury, the girl would be on the floor.

Sam watched the possessive jealousy in the girl beside him."Hey." He grabbed her shoulder gently. "Let's go back to the table." He nudged her as he moved.

Stephanie's eyebrow rose and she let Sam drag her back to the booth, but her eyes stayed on Dean. "Huh?"

He chuckled; his hand lightly grasped her arm as he sat and pulled her into the booth beside him. "Look at me a minute." He waited until she did. "He's not into her."

She turned over her shoulder and shook her head. "Whatever. Look at him; he might as well drool down her shirt. He's all smiles and leaning, letting her touch him." She grunted again. "And look at her. She keeps licking her lips and touching her hair. Classic come ons Sam, she wants him."

Sam smiled. "I've lived with him for more than twenty years, trust me." He motioned to the bar. "You see the way he's leaning in, but how his eyes keep moving around the bar. He's smiling, but it's not reaching his eyes and check out his hand." He saw Stephanie's eyes move to Dean's hand. "It's on his belt, right by his knife and not far from his gun. It means he's not comfortable. Trust me, when he wants ass he's totally tuned into the girl."

Stephanie nodded, letting Sam's words sink in. He was right. Dean was still a little tense, hand close to his weapons, eyes moving around the room even as he looked to all the world like he was chatting Liz up. She watched as Dean turned and gave Sam a quick look, something passed between them and then he flashed her a smile; a real smile, before he picked up his shot of whiskey and tossed it back.

Stephanie turned to Sam and furrowed her eyebrows. "So...If Dean's not interested why is he flirting with her like that. And what did that look mean?" She looked at him accusingly.

Sam chuckled. "That look meant he found out something and he's flirting with her to get information." He took a sip of his beer and glanced around before adding. "Which is exactly what we should be doing."

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "Where supposed to be flirting for information?"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head in mock annoyance as he stood from the booth. "_Getting _the information. If you flirt to get that information so be it." Sam shrugged and reached his hand out to Stephanie, helping her from the booth.

Sam did a quick glance around the room. "I'll take the area by the dance floor."

Stephanie nodded. "I'll take the tables." She cocked her head toward the pool tables in the back.

Sam nodded back. "Alright."

********************************************************

Sam leaned against the far end of the bar, watching the room, looking for anyone that might be of interest. There were a few couples tucked away in the more private booths, two groups of single men at a couple of pub tables beside the wall and a group of girls were splitting time between the dance floor and the boys and two tables pushed together near the rest room area.

The girls appeared to be college students, the right age for one of the victims and he figured they might be his best bet. Besides, several of them were drunk enough for him to comfortably approach.

He moved to the restroom area gauging the girls' reactions as he went. Three of them showed obvious interest. He spent a minute or two in the small hallway to the restrooms and then strolled back into the main room intent on chatting up drunk coeds. Damn, he felt like he was back in school.

Sam was headed to the dance floor when a loud 'thud' broke his concentration. A heavy book lay by his foot and he knelt to pick it up for the girl also reaching for it. He lifted the book and noticed the title, _Astronomy for the Astrophysicist._ His eyebrow rose as he handed it to the arm reaching for it. The arm was attached to a very cute girl that reminded Sam of Stephanie, mostly because of the long, dark brown, slightly wavy hair.

The girl had brown eyes lined lightly with black eyeliner, but Sam was slightly disappointed to see there were no gold flecks. She was petite, but athletic looking like many of the female hunters he and Dean had run across. His eyes travelled over her form fitting black hoodie, which was over a tiny white t-shirt and then down to her tight, worn jeans complete with hole in the right knee, all the way to the tips of her black painted toes peaking at him from her black flip flops.

Sam offered her a grin when her eyes met his. "This your book?"

She chuckled at him. "Well since I'm the only person who would bring a book in a bar, yes." She reached out and took the book from Sam.

Sam smiled at seeing her blush when his hand brushed hers. He shrugged. "Nah. I do it half the time too. Although, when I do it it's usually some Stephen King thing not..." Sam reached for her book but somehow managed to hit her glass and spill it across the table. He felt so embarrassed as the girl gasped and moved quickly to save her book from the drink.

Sam grabbed the small napkin from the table and started blotting up the mess. "Shit...ah hell, I'm sorry." He took the two napkins the girl handed him and continued to corral the wetness so it wouldn't run from the table. "I'm sorry about that, really." He finished cleaning the table. "Let me buy you a replacement." He held up the empty glass and cocked his eyebrow. "Cranberry juice and vodka?"

Her eyebrow shot up as she nodded and smiled. "Well done Shaggy…Scooby Doo around here too?" She teased and then added. "I really don't need another one though."

Sam shook his head. "I left him in the Mystery Machine and really I insist; I spilled the drink, the least I can do is buy you another."

She sighed and bit at her lip as she looked up at him. "Okay, but only if you join me." She snorted and waved a hand around at all the bags and purses littering the table and seats. "All my friends have abandoned me to ogle the sexy guy over at the bar." She pointed to a bunch of girls flirting.

Sam watched one of the girls openly flirt with his brother. "That right there, would be my brother."

The girl nodded. "Fred then, huh. So where's Thelma and Daphne then?"

Sam smiled and bent to slide into the booth. He pointed toward the game room. "I think Daphne might be playing pool…" He brushed his hair out of his eyes. "And we seem to be down a brainy girl who reads books in bars." He winked and chuckled when she blushed. "You know of any?"

********************************************************

Stephanie made her way through the game room. She watched the players at the tables and sized them up as she went. There was a mix of players; a few beginners, several good players and one or two she felt were probably looking for easy marks. She made a note to avoid them. Hustlers never liked competition.

She paused between two tables, leaning against a post and watched a game between two guys in their late twenties. It was a friendly game and the slightly better of the two razzed his competition about a missed shot and then offered advice on how to make the shot next time right before he took the shot and sank the ball. She clapped softly and flashed them both a wide, sexy smile. "Nice shot."

The better player straightened and smiled at Stephanie. "Thanks." He glanced around, looking for a boyfriend before he motioned to the table. "You play?"

Stephanie shook her head and shrugged. "Not really, no….I mean I've played, but I'm nowhere near as good as you." Then she smiled at the other man. "Or you either." She bent her head and let her hair cover her face a bit. "Both of you are good."

The second player moved around the table toward her. He smiled and held out his hand even as he looked her over. "Well, guess I should say thanks." He shook her hand. "I'm Tom and the pool shark over there is Mike." Mike moved in and shook her hand while Tom continued. "I've never seen you here before. You from the college?"

She smiled at Mike and nodded. It was as good a cover as any. "Yeah, just out for my birthday with some friends."

Mike grinned at her mischievously for a minute. "Yeah? How old are you?"

Stephanie tucked some hair behind her ear and took another drink of her beer. "Twenty-One."

Mike hummed as he looked over her body before glancing up at her face once again. "So, where you from? By the way, never did get your name, Sweetie."

She took another drink of her beer and smirked when she saw Dean's eyes find her. "Names Cory and I'm from the east coast. Speaking of I heard some weird shit since I been in this town. You guys she'd some light on all that abduction, death shit?" She shrugged in curiosity. "You know, bein' locals and all."

Tom leaned against the end of the pool table closest to Stephanie. "We probably know about as much as you do. Hell, maybe even less. I mean the last few people were from the college so you might have more info."

Stephanie shook her head and shivered like she was scared. "Oh, I doubt it." She frowned. "Trust me, they're keeping it all as hushed as they can. I mean when mommy and daddy are spending thousands of dollars to send their kids to college the powers that be try to spin it in a way that makes it sound as good as possible to their bottom line." She took a drink and sighed. "Pretty much we've been told to stay out of town." She figured that's probably exactly what the school did. Hell, it's what she'd tell the students if she could.

Tom shrugged. "So, maybe then you don't know about the Morgan house?"

Stephanie perked up and shook her head. She caught Dean's eye, just a bare raise of her brow, but she caught his nod. "No, can't say I know anything about any house."

Mike looked to Tom and they smiled. "Well, long time ago old man Morgan killed off his wife and son. Supposedly, he still haunts the place." He shook his head. "I mean that's the story. The place has been deserted. Just sitting up there empty for like forty years and then this couple moves in and people start disappearing." He shrugged. "I don't know, probably some weird coincidence, but the last kid that went missing was hanging with those two couple nights before he disappeared."

Tom laughed. "It's just some old legend. I met those two, they seem nice enough...little odd, but nice."

Stephanie nodded and took a drink, her eyes wide. "Really? What's this couples name so I know to stay away from them."

Mike swallowed his mouthful of beer before answering. "The McKenzies, they live out on some back road all in their own little world back there. It's kinda weird."

Tom rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Stephanie when she gave an exageratted shiver. "Don't worry baby, we'll keep you safe." He winked and slipped his arm over her shoulder. He dropped his mouth close to her ear. "Just be sure to stay off of Danvers Road."

Stephanie tried not to snort and pull away from Tom. "I'll make sure to do that." She glanced over to the bar and noticed the she didn't see Dean where he'd been a minute before.

Dean had been watching and he didn't like the way these two guys were circling. He slipped his beer from the bar and moved away. He managed to make it past the pool table Stephanie was at and leaned beside the unoccupied dart board. He watched the taller one slide his arm around her as the second one moved closer and he stepped toward the table.

Stephanie saw movement out of the corner of her eye and pivoted, pulling away from Tom so she could see behind her. She relaxed when she saw Dean and a small smile lifted her lips.

Dean stopped and then pointed to Stephanie's drink. "I see someone else took care of you. I was wondering where you got to." He smiled at the two men and moved in holding out his hand. "Paul. Paul Jones." He took Tom's hand and shook it and then did the same to Mike's. "Thanks for taking care of her. I kinda got sidetracked." His eyes moved toward the bar; to Liz and a few college girls that were now there. "You know what I mean." He winked at the men and then pulled Stephanie against his side when his arm slid over her shoulder. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "But someone needs to make sure she has a happy birthday and stays out of trouble…so thanks for doing that for me." He rolled his eyes and bit back a grunt when Stephanie's heel landed on the instep of his foot. He pinched her arm. "She's a handful this one is…and who'd ever believe she's twenty-one?" He gave her a surprised look. "Not me, I can hardly believe it…feels like yesterday I was pulling her pigtails and kissing her skinned knee."

Stephanie wanted to kick him and scream while she slapped him, but instead she just smiled and nodded. "Oh I know it must be horrible for you. I mean once you hit thirty it's all over isn't it." She smiled when Tom chuckled at her. She stood up on her tip toes and leaned close to Dean's ear as she stage whispered. "Are you sure you remembered to pick up your Viagra." She pouted and looked to the bar. "If not those girls are not going to be happy are they?"

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Oh you are gonna have to trust me baby. I could make every one of those girls happy. No little blue pill needed."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and stood up to whisper in his ear. "Really? How about making just one girl happy?" She slid her hand sensuously over his chest. Her voice was low and quiet.

He groaned and pulled away with a shake of his head. He laughed a bit. "That's just dirty baby." He winked at Tom and Mike. "I think maybe I'll take my chances with the masses."

Just then a loud cheer rose from the bar and the four of them turned to watch as two boys did shots off some girls stomach. Tom nudged Mike and shrugged to the bar. "Looks like fun man."

Mike smiled wide and set his pool cue down as he looked at Stephanie and Dean. "I think we might mosey on over and see how the masses treat us."

Dean smiled his encouragement and nodded. "I think there's a good chance they'll treat you very well." He laughed when Tom slapped money on the bar and called for more shots. "Your friends already way ahead though...you better catch up."

Mike nodded and spoke over his shoulder as he moved to the bar. "Nice to meet you both." Then he was gone.

Stephanie watched the commotion at the bar for a minute before she turned and put her hands on her hips. "Tell you what?" She motioned to the table. "We play. If you win then you get to spend the rest of your night with any or all of the masses. If I win...I get you all to myself." She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll get to find out if the man lives up to the legend."

Dean smirked and raised his eyebrows. "I think I'll take that bet, but we need to lay down some ground rules." Dean grinned and let Stephanie lead them down the hallway and around the corner into the secluded pool room. As Stephanie walked past a table Dean caught her and pressed her against it. "Eight ball, one game and you must call all your shots out loud. You win, and I don't think that's likely, but if you do, you get my undivided attention." She smiled and bit her lip while he shook his head at her knowingly, "And you're still not getting that."

Stephanie sighed and leaned heavily against the man in front of her. She stood up on her toes and let her nose trace his ear. She smiled when he shivered and tightened his hold on her hips. "Oh, but you have no real idea what I was talking about."

He shook his head. "I have enough of an idea baby, trust me." Dean caught her lips as he settled his hips to hers. His tongue moved over her teeth and against her tongue, playing with the small jewlery there. He licked the taste of beer from her mouth as he brushed his lower body against hers. He pulled back with half a groan. "Mmm, you rack em."

********************************************************

Stephanie took a few long seconds to pull herself together. Once she'd managed to get her pulse under control she nodded and turned to the table. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Dean moved to the wall to choose his pool cue. She arranged the balls, removed the triangle and turned to face him. She cocked her head to the side as he chalked the tip of his cue stick.

"Okay, so you know the rules." He saw her nod as he slid the end of the stick to the floor and pulled a quarter from his pocket. "Call it." He flipped the coin into the air with an easy, practiced flick of his wrist.

Stephanie smiled and watched Dean catch the coin. "Heads."

Dean glanced at the quarter in his hand and grinned. "Tails. Move over there, short stuff."

Stephanie stepped to the side with a roll of her eyes. She smiled to herself. "You know, when I'm on my knees, I'm even shorter." When Dean's half-shocked, half-unamused face found hers she winked.

Dean leaned over the faded felt at the opposite end of the table while Stephanie went to pick out her pool cue. "Cute, very cute." He placed the cue ball down and lined up his shot. He smiled because he knew his shot was going to send the cue ball dead center into the top of the triangle. He pulled his cue back, then startled as he snapped his arm forward.

Stephanie's voice was slightly husky by his ear, "Well, I thought so." Her hand reached around to cup him through his jeans. They watched together as the pool cue just scraped the top of the scuffed ball and sent it wobbling in a cockeyed line down the table. It hit the balls, scattering three or four, but barely breaking them.

Stephanie chuckled as she rested her chin on Dean's right shoulder and stood on her tiptoes so her lips would brush his ear. Her left hand slid up and down the slowly growing bulge in his jeans as she looked down the table with a cocky smile. "Aww, you missed your shot, baby." She kissed his ear, licking the shell slightly as she palmed him. She grinned when he moaned at her ministrations and then let her hand slip from him as she pulled back. "Guess that means it's my turn." Her words were bright and she smirked over her shoulder when she caught Dean's wide eyes and slightly heavy breathing.

Dean ground his teeth as he tightly gripped his pool cue. He shook his head, still too startled and sporting a damn fine hard-on that made it difficult to think as well as move. He cleared his throat and then reached into his jeans to readjust himself while Stephanie watched. He smiled when her mouth fell open. He finished and then straitened before crossing his arms to watch. "You know what they say about cheating baby, right?"

Stephanie bent over the table, lined up her shot and sent the cue ball dead center into the stack of balls. They scattered and the two and fourteen balls sank with a satisfying thud. "I like my balls solid." She gave Dean a lopsided smile as she surveyed the table for her next shot. She cocked her head to the side. "You mean how cheaters never win?" She nodded at the table and shrugged as she bent low to make her next shot. "Five ball, side pocket." Her arm snapped and the cue ball hit the fifteen which slid down the table to nudge the five neatly into the side pocket. "Dean, you and I both know that cheaters win every day." She took two steps to the left. "One in the corner." She sank the ball with finesse and then moved to the other end of the table.

Dean shook his head as he watched her run the table with ease. She didn't just make her shots. She took the time to set up the next shot. She moved expertly from one end of the table to the next using the stripes to sink her balls, but never once giving up control of the table. He set his cue back in the rack on the wall and crossed his arms as he leaned back against the neighboring table. He knew he'd been beaten. "Where'd you learn to play?"

Stephanie looked up from the table. She'd shot herself into a corner of sorts and was trying to decide the best way to get out of it. She had one ball left; the three sat in the middle of a bunch of striped balls with the eight ball right beside it. She knew the best bet would be to break the balls and then take her shot, but that would mean she'd lose control of the table and she wasn't stupid enough to not realize that Dean would finish off his shots in record time. She shrugged. "I picked it up here and there; Uncle Bobby, my brother, the odd hunters that me and Uncle Bobby spent time with." She moved to the side of the table closest to Dean and bent to eye her options from the new angle. "I don't know. I'm a quick study and trust me it comes in handy when you need a little cash."

Dean stepped forward and pressed himself against her sweet ass. His hands fell to her waist as he bent over her, brushing her hair over one shoulder so his nose could graze her neck. "Mmm, you smell good." He kissed below her ear and his hands slid over her arms to press against the table beside hers. "Let me take a look with you." He smiled when he felt her shiver. His head slid beside hers and he looked at the table. "Hmm, that's a nasty shot you've gotta take."

Fuck, he was distracting her. The scrape of his beard on her jaw was distracting her, almost as much as the press of his hard cock to the top of her ass. "Umm, yeah…but I'll figure something out."

He rocked to the side and let his right hand trail softly up her right arm. He pointed to the table. "If I were you." His hand drifted over the tops of her breasts before returning to point at the table. "I'd shoot straight down from the top of the table and aim at the ten. You hit it dead on and it'll send the fifteen into the three which should slide into the side pocket."

Stephanie could feel the low growl vibrate in his chest. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the heat of him behind her while she visualized the shot in her head. His hands trailed over her fingers and her heart raced as her breath caught. Damn the man was so distracting. She cleared her throat."You're trying to help me win?" Even to her, her voice sounded breathless.

Dean chuckled and brought his arms up around her as he straitened, pulling her with him so that he was pressed full length behind her. He kissed her cheek as he turned her head with his other hand so he could find her lips. He paused, his lips a breath from hers. "Guess you're gonna have to decide if I'm helping you or myself." He kissed her, licking and biting softly at her lips as he pressed his erection more firmly against her. The kiss went on for longer than he wanted and he pulled back with a soft gasp. "Shit baby…" He traced her lips with his tongue. "I'm not sure I really have anything to lose." He forced himself away and returned to his spot leaning against the neighboring table. "Either I want you to win and I'm helping you, or I want you to lose and I'm setting you up." He smiled and shrugged, looking almost uninterested. "It's a mind fuck ain't it?" He winked and found his almost empty beer. He finished it off and smiled.

She bit her lip. She was caught between anger and lust and she didn't know which one she really wanted to win out. Her nerves were frayed. She needed to win because she needed to be with Dean. She closed her eyes and swallowed as she willed herself to calm and focus. She opened her eyes and slid down to the other end of the table. She smirked when she saw it. The answer was on the table all along. Her brother always told her that, but she didn't always believe him. She stood and smiled at Dean before lifting her cue and bending over the table.

He shook his head and pushed away from the table behind him. She was aiming at the twelve, not the ten. "You sure you wanna' do that?"

She nodded up from her position. "Absolutely baby."

Dean smirked and shrugged. He knew what she was gonna do and he also knew his shot was safer. "Don't cry when I win." He stayed where he was, up close to the table and watched as she lined up her shot.

Stephanie took a deep breath and slid the cue between her fingers. "Three in the corner." Then with a short, sharp movement the stick shot forward and sent the white cue ball down the table and into the twelve. The twelve nudged the eight ball to the side and then spun into the three. The ball spun oddly and then slowly moved toward the corner pocket. It hesitated just at the lip of the table and then fell in. Stephanie watched with a smile as the eight ball separated nicely from the tangle of balls. She bounced up on her toes a couple of times and looked to Dean with a wide smile. "Eight in the side." She pointed to the pocket she meant and then took the almost too easy shot.

Dean watched her excitement and smiled at how young she looked, which sobered him. He watched the eight ball sink home and slid his cue onto the table behind him. "Well played."

Stephanie leaned her cue against the table and slid around it to where Dean stood. She stopped in front of him. "I won."

He nodded down at her with a crooked grin. "Yeah, you did."

She stepped closer, pressed against him so that he was forced to grab her to steady himself as his center of gravity changed. "So, you're all mine now?" She looked up at him with her lip between her teeth and a bit of hair falling into her eyes.

Dean felt blood rush to his cock and he nodded. "All yours." He swallowed and his hands slid to her ass. "I wouldn't have taken that shot."

She laughed low in her throat as she stood up her on toes. "It was the only shot to take." Her lips brushed against his lightly and she rocked forward. She pulled back, slightly breathless and then looked up at him. "You would have missed."

He chuckled and slid his arms around her. "I wouldn't have missed."

Stephanie pulled back and cocked her head to the side as she looked up at him. "And you're so sure of this why?" Her hands slid to play with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Strong hands moved to her hips and then he lifted her so she sat on the edge of the table. He trailed his fingers over the tops of her thighs and then leaned into her, forcing her back and down onto the table. Gently Dean caught her hands and pressed them to either side of her head as he smiled down at her. "Because once I have things lined up on the table..." He nudged one knee to the side and stepped between her legs. "I don't miss."

Stephanie gripped Dean's hands as he settled in close to her. She moved her mouth to his ear and kissed the skin below it. "Can I have your word on that?"

Dean let his hands slide from hers up her arms, over her shoulders to half tangle in her hair as he cupped her jaw. His nose traced along her jaw and then up to tease the tip of her nose as he pressed his hips tighter against her. He gave her a cocky smile and shook his head. "I already told you what you aren't getting, so maybe we should concentrate on what you can have and I promise that's one thing I never miss."

She shivered at his words and nodded as she bit her lip. "So what can I have then?"

He bit at her neck and then whispered in her ear. "Let's just see where my undivided attention goes."

* * *

**A/N: **Well what'd cha think? Lemme know.


	66. The Only Reason Dean Drops a Beer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, Supernatural or The CW, just play wit their sexiness that no one can ignore. Oh, and I do own Steph and I guess this story. LOL

**A/N:** Been busy lately, no time equals no postie. Sorry, but really there needs to be more hours in the day.

SciFiRN; here's to watching me giggle senselessly with a pillow on my head claiming to be Bo Peep. LOL. By the way...truly srry you had to see that. LOL

* * *

She smiled and pulled Dean on top of her. "I like the sound of that." She grinned and caught his lips with hers. She groaned when she laid back on a pool ball. She chuckled at Dean when he rolled his eyes and pushed balls into random pockets, clearing the table. "It was your idea to get up here, not mine."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you complaining?" He shook his head then moved close, dragging his lips down her neck before sucking and licking at her pulse point. "I don't think you wanna complain."

She moaned and then gasped as his mouth moved lower and his hands slid up under her shirt. His fingers brushed up her sides to her breasts and teased softly over her nipples as his tongue moved across the top of her breasts. She felt Dean moved between her legs, his cock heavy as she arched up against him.

Dean watched her react to his touch and he felt his cock tighten even more when she moved against him. He teased her nipples through her bra and then he lifted his head and dipped it down over her breasts. He tugged the bra lower and then his tongue traced the hardened nub of her left breast. He rocked his pelvis against her and shivered as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

A low groan fell from her lips as she moved with Dean. Her hands burrowed in his hair and she pulled his head to her chest. "God that feels good, but damn I want more."

He smiled against her right breast as one hand drifted down her side to her hip. His fingers teased along the waist of her jeans. "Shit you're so damn hot." His hand found the piercing at her navel and pulled lightly at it. He glanced up to watch as her hands skimmed up under her shirt to her breasts. His breath caught as she brushed her nipples lightly and moaned quietly. When she dropped her hands he spoke up. "No baby, keep doing that for me." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her when she blushed. He kissed a trail to her ear, licking below her ear as he rocked against her. "Like watching you touch yourself for me. Gets me hard, makes me want you in all kinds of dirty ways."

Stephanie's eyes fell half closed at what she heard in his voice. She pulled at her nipples and moaned. "What dirty ways...tell me." She watched Dean's face as she rolled both nipples and arched into her own hands. "Tell me how you want me, Dean."

A growling purr slipped past Dean's lips as he bent his head over her breasts. His breath was hot on her left nipple. "Hell Steph, I'll take you just the way you are." His tongue slipped over her nipple and teased it along with her fingers and when her hand fell away his mouth closed over the tight nub.

Stephanie arched up against Dean as her hands slid down Dean's back. She gripped his hip and then froze when she felt his free hand slip beneath the waist of her jeans. Two fingers slid low, brushed over her clit and then one curled just inside her. Her breath stuttered out as heat flared and centered just under his hand.

Dean smiled against her breast before biting the pert nipple and tugging. His eyes found hers and then he let the nipple slide from his mouth. "Mmm, definitely take you this way; all wet and ready for me." He slid one finger in and out in a shallow thrusts and lightly skimmed her clit with the other finger. His voice was low, just above a whisper and hoarse as he spoke. "So damn ready for me...so fucking wet." He pressed his aching cock against her thigh as he kissed up her chest to her throat and jaw. "You make me want to forget."

Stephanie shivered as he worked her and one hand moved around between them to press against him through his jeans. Her fingers moved over his erection as he increased the pressure on her clit. "My god..."

Dean moaned and nodded as he nipped at her jaw and throat. "You're gonna cum for me aren't you...I can feel how close...so hot...so sexy..."

Neither of them heard the clearing of a throat, but they both heard the slightly disgusted and slightly bemused voice that followed it. "So disgusting...shit, can't you two just get a room?"

Dean sighed against Stephanie's chest as he slowly slid his hands from her pants. "Sammy, once again; you have such shitty timing." He looked up and caught his brother's eyes. "Really." He shook his head and rolled gracefully off the table straightening his clothes as he went before reaching his hand out to help Stephanie down.

Stephanie huffed, sat up and took Dean's hand. She slid from the table. "We kinda sorta had a room until just a second ago, Sam." She twisted her jeans back into a comfortable position and straightened her shirt. She knew she was flushed and she glared at Sam almost fiercely.

Fake remorse filled Sam's eyes. "Oh, you both have my deepest apologies." A smile replaced his counterfeit remorse and he motioned in the general area of the bar. "Alyssa, this girl I met, knows a coffee joint that a couple of the kids that disappeared have been to. She's gonna take me over there."

Dean smirked at his brother. "Sounds to me like Sammy's trying not to go to bed lonely tonight." He waggled his eyebrows and rocked back on his heels. He opened his mouth to continue, but was stopped when Stephanie swatted at his chest. He turned to look at her and almost whined. "What?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and snorted at Dean before looking up at Sam. "She pretty, Sammy?"

Sam nodded; then shrugged when he saw his brother watching him. "Yeah, she's alright."

Dean grinned mischievously. "Sammy's got a girlfriend!" He sing-songed, sounding like a third grade brat on the playground.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to leave the pool room. "Grow up jerk." He turned to leave and then stopped and glanced over his shoulder. He flashed an ornery smile. "Don't wait up because I'm not sure when I'll be back." He winked and then disappeared back into the bar.

Dean snorted a laugh as his brother left. "Such an amateur." He stepped behind Stephanie and let his arms go around her, hands settling on the front of her hips, chin over her shoulder, his breath on her neck. "He has no idea how to show a girl a good time."

Stephanie grinned and leaned back into the press of Dean's weight against her. She turned her head to the side, facing him, her lips a whisper away from his. "Yeah, so how about showing me a good time then?"

Dean smirked and spoke low, just beside her mouth. "You want a good time?" His hands skimmed up her side. "You want me to show you how it's done?" His fingers brushed the sides of her breasts as he kissed her jaw.

Her breath stuttered and she nodded as her head fell back onto his chest with a soft gasp. "Yeah, would that be the first step then?" The feel of his cock heavy against her ass made heat rush through her.

Dean shook his head and kissed to her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down through her. He shook his head. "No...that's not quite the first step."

Her eyes fluttered shut. "Re...really?" She stuttered when his thumb brushed across her nipple. "You gonna tell me what is then?"

He nodded, kissed her ear before biting and tugging. "Yeah...you wanna know?"

She groaned and nodded. "Yes, please..." She pressed her ass against his erection and smiled when he groaned. "Please..."

"The first step is..." He suddenly pulled back. "To get more beer." He backed away toward the door and grinned when she he thought he heard her growl under her breath. "Ha! Be back in a minute. How about you find somethin' useful to do in the meantime would you?" He said in a teasing tone before turning the corner out of the pool room and making his way back to the bar.

She watched him leave, her eyes on his ass until he left and then she moved to the pool table. She rolled one of the balls between her hands and then pushed it down the table. She watched it bounce off the side and back toward her before she shoved away from the table with a sigh. She glanced around the room and then eyed the jukebox. With a smile she moved across the room to scroll through the options.

Several songs peaked her interest and as she pressed the buttons and tapped a foot to Jimi Hendrix as she ran through the lyrics of Voodoo Child in her head. She leaned against the player and pushed the "Next" button. She scrolled through White Zombie songs until a thought came to her.

A quick glance over her shoulder and she smiled as she fished a dollar bill from her hip pocket. She fed it into the machine and scrolled a little further until she found the exact song she'd been looking for. She made her selections and then waited until she heard Dean's boots before she hit the "Play" button.

She turned, pulled a chair from its place by the old payphone in the corner and smiled just as Dean strode into the room.

Dean stared at her as Rob Zombie's Living Dead Girl started and her hips started swaying with the beat. His mouth went dry as she ground against the air and straddled the chair for a few seconds before she pointed to Dean and then to the chair. A wide smile spread across his face. He set one bottle of beer on the pool table and carried the other with him to the chair watching as Stephanie continued to move to the music.

Her hips swayed and she was caught up in the rhythm of the music. She slid her hips recklessly side to side smiling as she watched Dean settle in the chair. She mouthed the words as the lyrics started and pushed her hands up through her hair, spinning and then grinding down to the floor on, "..._There's only one sure way to bring the giant down..."_ She moved back up, glancing over her shoulder and then spun, stepped to the chair and planted one foot between Dean's legs as Rob sang. "_With one flat foot on the devil's wing..." _She leaned close and mouthed the chorus as her hands ran down her body and over her breasts. She licked her lips, leaned close and whispered in his ear along with the music. "What are you thinking about?"

Dean's cock was rock hard and he swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat as she lifted her leg and rounded it out to the side, her foot back on the floor. Her whisper had sent heat spiking through his body and he took a long sip from his beer as he watched her take a few steps backward.

Stephanie caught Dean's eyes as she bent to the floor, both hands flat in front of her as the second verse played. She swung her head side to side, making circles with her hair as she stood back up. Then she fell to her knees, one hand landing behind her and steadying her as she pumped her hips into the air as the lyrics, "_Operation filth they love to love the wealth..." _Her free hand slid between her legs and she cupped herself and moaned low on, _"an SS Whore making Scary sounds." _

"Holy fuck..." Dean almost dropped his beer as she pushed upright on her knees, fell forward onto her hands and began to crawl low on the floor toward him.

Stephanie smiled when she heard Dean cuss but she continued to move toward him. She paused in front of him, raised her head and licked her lips as she sang. She eyed his lap. One of his hands held the beer still hovering in the air, halfway between his mouth and his thigh. His other hand lay on his leg, high near the very visible line of his cock beneath the denim. She mouthed, "_So beautiful they make you kill." _Then she bent over Dean's lap and breathed heavy over his erection. She smiled when his breath caught and his hand lifted to the back of her head.

Dean couldn't help it. He wanted more, needed more and so help him he was about to unzip just to feel her breath on his skin. "Steph..." His hips arched upward toward her mouth and then he groaned when she pulled back.

She smiled and dragged her hair over his lap and then she mouthed over his cock from base to tip before standing suddenly and straddling his lap.

Dean did drop the beer this time and it landed with a wet thud before his hands settled on her hips. He pressed up against the heat of her as she pressed her breasts into his chest and leaned close to his ear.

Stephanie bit her lips and ground her hips into Dean's. The pressure of his cock against her clit made her grip his shoulders and moan before she slid her hands down his chest and then across her own. She continued with the slow grind throughout the chorus and then slid her hands up under her shirt, lifting it over her breasts. She gasped, heat pooling hot between her legs. She was close and she smiled when Dean's hands found hers just as the chorus changed to, "_Blood on her skin, dripping with sin, do it again..."_ She gasped as she ground into him and moaned when his fingers rolled her nipples.

Dean rocked against her and bent his head to her throat with a moan. He kissed and bit at her throat as he teased her nipples. She was panting into his neck and shoulder, moaning as she rocked harder and faster against him. "Do it for me baby...I can tell you're close..." He gasped when she arched into his lap, gripped his forearms.

Stephanie knew she was gonna cum and she groaned. "Dean...shit..." just as she came hard, sliding against him just right.

Dean found her lips as she collapsed into him. His tongue fucked into her mouth as his hands dropped to her hips. He pulled her down hard against him as he pulled his lips from hers and panted against her neck. One hand slid to tangle in her hair and he whispered by her ear. "Shit that was hot…" He moved beneath her, trying to ease the ache between his legs. "Feel what you do to me?" His lips found hers again and they kissed, moaning into each other's mouths.

Stephanie was surprised. She never knew that giving the lap dance would get her so hot. She pulled back to take a breath and pressed her forehead to Dean's. "Dean..." Was all she managed to say before they were startled by a commotion that made Stephanie jump from Dean's lap when three drunk boys stumbled into the pool room laughing loud and shoving at each other.

The first guy in the room stopped suddenly making the one behind run into him. He laughed and stared as Dean stood adjusting himself in his jeans. He also watched as Stephanie leaned against one of the pool tables and pulled her shirt down. "Yo Ben, I am so not playing on _that_ table." He shot over his shoulder at the men behind him before looking to Stephanie. "You don't have to stop on our account sweetheart."

Stephanie glanced to Dean. She gave him a look she hoped he understood and then she turned to the three boys. Her smile was wide as she took a couple of steps toward them and shook her hair over her shoulder. She looked up and down the boy who spoke and then licked her lips vulgarly. "I'd be happy to continue, but that man over there paid good money for what he got."

The taller guy in the front grinned and stepped toward Stephanie, eyeing her up and down. Eyes finally settling on her lips, he spoke with huskiness in his voice. "How much for a private show?"

Dean stepped forward and let his arm fall over her shoulders, whispering teasingly in her ear. "Thought you wanted to go home with me, baby?" He pulled back and winked at her. When she nodded with a smile he turned to the three drunks with a grin. "Sorry boys, I've already paid for the night." His hand slid from her shoulders to obviously grab and squeeze her ass. He groaned and looked down at Stephanie's face. "Can't wait to get her home and see if this ass is as sweet as she says it is." Dean used his hands to nudge her toward the door. He turned and smiled over his shoulder. "Maybe next time boys."

The boys groaned and watched as Dean maneuvered Stephanie out past them. Dean's easy smile dropped once he had Stephanie halfway to the door. When she protested he growled. "Just keep moving."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but she was quiet until they got outside. "You know the whole 'me caveman, you woman' thing you do Dean? It's really not that hot." She pulled her arm from his grip and spun. She was surprised to see the twinkle in his eye.

He crossed his arms. "You know this whole thing you do?" He paused and took a few steps toward her, heat and humor in his eyes. "This whole ticked at me for being male thing?" He almost laughed when she bit her lip and nodded. He reached for her hips, pulled her against him and bent to kiss from her neck to her lips. He paused and caught her eyes. "It's damn sexy baby."

Stephanie whimpered and pressed hard against him as he kissed her. She let his tongue find hers and kissed him back. She still wanted him; hell, she wanted him even more.

He pulled back and grabbed her hand. "Do me a favor though?" When she nodded he continued. "Don't do that again. I don't like the way men look at you like you're only a piece of ass."

She dropped her head forward and smiled behind her hair. He was jealous and she loved it. She cleared her throat. "I'll try, but do me a favor?"

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the keys from his pocket. "What?" He opened the passenger door and waited as she turned to look at him.

She stood on her toes. "Make sure _you_ look at me that way though, will you?" She kissed his lips and then slid into the seat.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, whatcha think???


	67. The Upside of Staring at Houses is

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, the boys or the CW. Just this story and Steph. and mountains of stress and schoolwork.

A/N: Ok, you guys are gonna have to bear with me and SciFi-RN. With her new work and school schedual we barely talk or write or anything compared to what we used to. And I'm starting school next week so it's gonna get even less. We're so sorry and can't help it. But I promise we're not letting this story go, ever. I'm also sorry for the lack of review replys lately, I'm trying. I still appreciate and love each and every review so much. Even if I don't reply.

SciFi-RN; I love you and your weird self. There just really needs to be more hours in the day. Alright baby..

Here we go guys...

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes as he followed Stephanie into the hotel room as she stomped and whined like a petulant child "It wasn't THAT bad, Steph."

Stephanie turned to face Dean with wide eyes. "Wasn't that bad? We were in a car for THREE HOURS. Just sitting, barely talking, no music. Just watching some old house in the middle of nowhere." She whined out her last words as she pouted. "It was AWEFUL."

Dean snorted with a grin. She was right, they'd just wasted several hours doing exactly that on some tip about an old house and the 'weird' people who lived there. As usual during a stakeout, the bad guys, or suspected bad guys in this case, didn't show up and nothing happened, and no matter how much this whiney shit should annoy him...it didn't.

In all honesty he thought it was cute. "It was a STAKEOUT, Steph. That's what you do...You watch." He pointed to the bathroom in the corner of the room as he worked his feet free from his boots. He sighed and wiggled his toes. "You whined to me about having to go so damn bad on the way back from the farm house. So go."

Dean fell back on the bed closest to the door when Stephanie snorted and rolled her eyes as she turned and walked rather quickly toward bathroom. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt his back pop into place. "Didn't realize how good it'd feel to lay down." A thought came to Dean's mind and he laughed. "Ha! Hey, speakin' of laying down; you think Sammy's getting lucky?"

Stephanie shrugged as she came out of the bathroom. She was stopped short when her eyes caught the strip of skin between Dean's shirt and jeans as he lay sprawled on the bed. His legs were off the bed and bent at the knee as his feet rested on the floor. She swallowed when her eyes roamed over the sharp jut of his hipbones.

She walked towards him mesmerized. Her eyes were locked on the sharp cut of his hipbones and that strip of tan skin. Stephanie didn't know if he knew where she was or not and she didn't care if he did, but she knew exactly what she wanted. As quietly as possible, she dropped to her knees between his spread legs and held her hair back as she bent over him. She wanted the first thing he felt to be her tongue. She hovered over the belt of his low-slung jeans and bit her lip. She almost couldn't believe she was being this bold but she needed it so bad. She smiled when she saw that Dean's eyes were still closed and then she grinned as she dipped down, letting the tip of her tongue drag across the salty, earthy strip of skin.

Dean felt her breath on him seconds before the wet heat of her tongue brushed across his stomach. His breathing paused and instinctively his hands moved to her head as he moaned. "Sweet fucking hell…" Her tongue slid from his hip to his navel and his abs tightened when her fingertips followed the same path just under the waistband of his jeans. The denim was suddenly too heavy, too confining. All he wanted to do was strip the both of them and do exactly what she'd been begging him to do.

Stephanie swirled her tongue in the dimple that was his navel as her fingers made quick work of his belt and then slid the button of his fly through the its slot. She raised her head and pouted up at him when his hands settled over hers. She licked her lips. "Please..."

Dean's eyes drifted closed and he groaned. "Shh." He pulled her up his body, kissing wherever his lips managed to find skin; her arm, shoulder, neck and then finally her lips. His hands then worked up under her shirt, pushing it up and the working her arms through the sleeves and then throwing the shirt to the ground with a growl. He deepened the kiss and let his hands roam over her belly to her breasts. He tugged the cups of her bra down to expose her breasts and then lifted his head to look. He caught the heavy look in her eyes and her swollen lips and then he bent and captured one nipple in his mouth. He sucked and tugged with his teeth before flicking it with his tongue.

Her low moan slipped into the room and she slid her fingers into Dean's short hair as she pressed closer. "My god, Dean…" An electric shock of lust shot through her and she arched against him. She tried to slide her knees up beside his hips but wasn't able to before Dean lifted his head from her breast and rolled them so that he was on top.

He grinned down at her before reaching down and cupping her pussy through her jeans, pressing the seam against her clit. He smiled when she gasped then started kissing and sucking her already bruised neck as he whispered in her ear in a tone that made her shiver. "Like cumming for me in the bar? On my lap where anyone could see?" He felt her nod and he bit at the shell of her ear and tugged as he slipped his hand in her pants, smiling at how wet she was. "Couldn't help yourself could you, baby? Love how hot I make you don't you?"

Stephanie rolled her hips up into his touch as she threw her head back and moaned. "Yes... Fuck yes, Dean. Love it." She quickly sat up pulling franticly at Dean's t-shirt as he dropped his arms and let her fight to undress him. After finally getting the shirt over his head her lips met with Dean's. All need and hunger as her hands roamed over his chest and stomach, shoulders, back...everywhere as she continued her assault on his mouth. She pulled back to get out a few words. "Want you so bad, Dean." Her lips met his again, her tongue dancing inside his mouth. "Been wanting it so much." She sucked his lower lip into her mouth. "Been so close all day..."

Dean stopped her words this time, his hand catching the back of her neck and bringing her mouth back to his roughly as his hands tangled into her hair. Dean sat back on his heels, letting her straddle his lap. He pulled her against him, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. He rocked up against her as she twined her arms around his neck while she licked into his mouth. Dean tilted his head back, letting her eat and lick at his mouth better. "Mmm, taste so good, baby. Fuck." He pulled back, panting into Stephanie's dark eyes.

She sighed as she tried to catch her breath. Her mind went back to her thought about her and Dean. "So close…" This was just what she was talking about. She caught his eyes. "Then you stop."

"I have to baby…shit." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her nose. "You make me forget…" He reached around and undid her bra. "You make me want to forget..." The bra slid down her arms and he dropped it to the floor and then Dean pulled back so he could look at her. He cupped her breasts and teased his thumbs over her nipples before dragging his nails lightly down her sides, carefully avoiding her stitches. "Fuck, you are so damn sexy." His eyes found hers when his hands settled on her belt. His voice was deadly serious, low and husky when he rocked his groin against her hip. "I want you so fucking bad."

She nodded up at him with her lip between her teeth. "Me too...please...forget, just forget…" She slid her hands to her breasts and pinched her nipples, savoring the sensation that shot through her.

He watched her play with her breasts and undid her belt. He knew touching her would be too much, but he had another idea. He slid the belt loose and then worked the fly of her jeans open. "I like watching you touch yourself." He bent and kissed between her breasts and then his tongue teased over one nipple before moving to the other.

Her growling moan startled her. It was needy and desperate. The heat moving through her and throbbing between her legs was overwhelming her and she moved up toward Dean. "You're gonna kill me."

He lifted his head. His hands on her hips gripped her jeans as he smiled and shook his head. "Nope, it won't kill you, but if I leave you like this you might kill me." He pulled her jeans down when she lifted her hips, cursing when he realized she still had her boots on. "Motherfucking piece of..." He looked up at her as he stood at the bottom of the bed. "This." He pointed to her boots. "This whole boot thing is one reason sex with other hunters pisses me off."

She giggled and sat up her hand brushing over his shoulder as he worked her boots from her feet. "You know, since I know more male hunters than female, you really don't want to know what vision just shot into my imagination."

He looked up at her as he suddenly fumbled with her boot. His expression slightly confused and slightly disgusted. "Please, whatever you do, don't share it."

She shook her head at him again and licked her lips. She dropped her voice and leaned close to his ear. "Why not...you with another hot guy?" She closed her eyes and moaned softly. "Yummy."

Dean pulled her boots off and then leaned over her with a predatory grin. He pinned her hands to her side and then kissed her demandingly. He pulled back and he couldn't keep from chuckling at her stunned look. "Tell you what. You promise to never, ever mention that again and I'll make sure you know what 'yummy' really is."

Stephanie bit her lip and moaned as she moved her legs to help him get her jeans off. She reached up for him as he was moving to lay on her. When his chest touched hers, her arms went around him to pull him tight against her. She chewed on his ear as she rocked her hips up against him. "Fuck baby, you _are _yummy." She licked the shell of his ear before letting her teeth drag across it. "Taste yummy too, baby. Every part of you." Her hand slid down between them and into the unbuttoned waistband of Dean's jeans, massaging at his cock through his briefs. "Bet your cock tastes just as yummy, baby." She bit at his neck before moving back to his ear and making her voice sound like complete sex. "I already know your cum is."

Dean couldn't control the shiver that shot through him and he was helpless against the urge to move against her hand. The vision of her sweet, full lips wrapped around his cock made his eyes drift shut and his cock throb in time with the erratic beating of his heart. "Holy fucking, sweet..." He reached for her hand. His palm pressed hers more firmly against the solid heat of his cock. "That's not gonna...ahhh..." His voice trailed off as her mouth slid down his chest to his nipples.

Stephanie pulled their hands from Dean's fly and smiled up at him before shifting and rolling so that she was above him. She straddled his hips and smiled down at him as she rocked against him, much the same way she had at the bar. She gasped at the sensation, much more intense with one less layer of denim between them. She bit her lip and moved sensuously against him and then cupped her breasts. "You like it when I touch myself?"

Dean nodded slowly, his hands settling to her hips. "You can feel how much I like it." He offered as he rocked up against her. He watched as in slow motion her right hand drifted down from between her breasts, over her belly and then he stopped breathing when her hand moved into her panties. "Shit..."

She nodded down at him, still moving against him, as she found her clit with her index and middle fingers. "Mmm, feels good." Her head fell back as she moaned. Her movements were still slow and steady. She looked back at him. "I'm so fucking wet..." Her hand pulled from her panties and she held them up. "See how much I need you."

Dean swallowed. His eyes moved from her fingers to her face. He knew what she was thinking, saw her hand move toward her lips and he reached for her wrist. He shook his head and smiled up at her. "My turn to taste." He loved her little gasp of surprise as he pulled her hand toward his lips. He paused, her fingers an inch from his mouth and he took a deep breath. "You smell so fucking good; bet you'll taste even better." He opened his mouth and just let the tip of his tongue brush against the pads of her fingers. "Mmm." He closed his lips around her fingers and sucked lightly as his tongue swirled.

Stephanie moaned. "Dean, baby....fuck." She nodded as she slowly ran her hands across her breasts, squeezing them in her hands till she bit her lip. She twisted and pinched her nipples, arching into her own hands.

She held her breath as the heat of his mouth seemed to settled heavy between her legs. Her eyes were heavy lidded and she licked her suddenly dry lips even as she moved her pussy against him. "My god..."

Dean pulled her fingers from his mouth as he sat up to claim her mouth roughly, knowing she could taste herself on his tongue. He loved her musky, sweet taste; tasted delicious to him. Dean moaned at his thoughts even as his hand worked it's way down into her panties, he smiled when she moaned into his mouth when his fingers massaged lightly against her hot, wet slit. Dean pulled back and nibbled on her neck. "Fuckin soaking, baby." He grinned at her when his middle finger slid in all to easily. "Damn, so wet."

Stephanie fell against him, needing his support as her arms went around his shoulders when his finger slipped inside and curled. "Fuck, yes." She threw her head back and started to ride Dean's finger.

"Watching you...so hot..." Dean watched as she wantonly moved against his hand. "Take the panties off for me." He leaned close and kissed her neck before he moaned throatily into her shoulder. "Wanna see you...all of you."

Stephanie moaned. "Dean, baby....fuck." She nodded as she slowly ran her hands across her breasts, squeezing them in her hands till she bit her lip. She twisted and pinched her nipples, arching into her own hands.

Dean watched; mouth dry as she toyed with her breasts. "Fucking love when you touch yourself."

She grinned as she let her hands roam over her sides gently, then her ribs and down her abdomen. She slipped her fingers between her skin and the waistband of the panties as she leaned back. Dean's finger slid from inside her and she moaned before she started to slide the panties over her hips and down her legs. She kept her eyes on Dean's face as she pulled one foot from the panties, flinging the bit of clothing across the room with her other foot. Still on her back, she bent her knees and looked up at him.

Dean growled and leaned forward. He reached for her knees and shook his head. "I said I wanted to see you baby." Gently he pressed her knees apart and settled between them. His right hand skimmed up her left thigh, lightly brushed her smooth pussy and then down her right thigh, pausing at her knee. "You're so damn pretty." His fingers trailed back up her thigh and brushed softly over her clit.

Her hips rose up from the bed and her hands fisted in the comforter. "Please..."

He smiled as his left hand slid up her thigh to join his right. His thumbs drifted down either side of her smooth lips and then spread her gently. He licked his lips at the scent of her and then his thumbs moved upward, trapping her clit between them.

She moaned and let her head fall back. "Oh my god...Dean." She lifted her head and watched as his fingers pressed her clit. "Motherfuck..."

Dean smiled. "Mmm, you like that? Feel good?" He slid his thumbs against each other. He watched her writhe against his hand and then his left hand moved lower and he eased two fingers back inside her while his right thumb rubbed and teased her clit.

Stephanie nodded to answer his question as she bit her lip and panted. Her hips moved into his touch as her eyes caught his, begging him, pleading for more.

Dean shook his head as he slowly continued the slow torture on her pussy. "No, baby. Answer. Sam's not hear, don't have to be quiet. And I wanna HEAR you." He bent over her licking into her mouth, fucking it thoroughly with his tongue while his fingers fucked her pussy faster. His other hand pinched and pulled at her clit, rubbing it hard then teasing soft constantly keeping her nerves on edge.

She pulled back. "That..ahhh..." She panted, voice soft as she thrust in time with his fingers. "Feels...so..." She nodded, moaned low and rolled her hips against his fingers. "Fucking good...." Her voice was loud and desperate. Her eyes were wide on his face, just before he claimed her mouth once more.

His teeth pulled at her lower lip before his tongue pressed into her mouth. He pulled back and watched his fingers move into her. "Pretty little pussy so damn tight and wet." His free hand slid into his jeans to stroke himself. "Watching this is getting me so hard." He moaned as he palmed himself. "You like to watch baby?"

"Fuck yes." Her eyes dropped to his hand in his jeans. "Wanna see you."

Dean shook his head and chuckled before pulling his hand from himself. "No baby. Watch me fuck you with my fingers." He thrust into her hard and sudden, making her gasp. "Watch me disappear inside you." When she raised her head to watch he nodded. "It's hot isn't it?" He pressed inside, twisted his fingers and pressed against her clit. "Watch baby...shit that's almost too fucking much."

Stephanie watched as he fingered her. He was right, it was hot. She felt herself tighten. She was so close. "Dean...please...gonna..." She managed, panting between each word.

Dean quirked an eyebrow and bent close to her ear. "Gonna what baby? Tell me, what are you gonna do?" He increased the pace of his fingers, curling them upward and pressing against that tender spot deep inside her. Each time he pressed upward she gasped and arched harsh against him.

Stephanie groaned and her hand fell to his wrist. She started pushing and pulling against his hand, showing him what she needed and how she needed it. "Shit Dean...please...need to...cum." She moved against their hands; gasping and groaning, her muscles getting tighter and tighter. She felt the tension build, so close to breaking, low in her belly. She hovered.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, gonna cum for me; for us. It's hot, you showing me what you need and how you like it." He caught her mouth, fucked her hard with his fingers and then smiled as he kissed to her ear when he felt the tension in her coil even tighter. "That's it baby. Do it."

She did. Suddenly she screamed, pressing his hand even harder into her. "DEAN...fuck yessssss." Every muscle tensed, quivered and then she melted into the bed as Dean continued to move inside her. She tried to catch her breath, but Dean's fingers were distracting and making her realize she still wanted more.

* * *

A/N: Wha'd you guys think?


	68. Finish what Was Started

Disclaimer: Ok, don't own the show or the boys or the CW Just Stephanie and this story

A/N: Chapters are gonna be longer, I'm tired of this twaddling around.

ScifiRN; I hope you feel better. I hate seeing you this way. Worries me. I love you, feel better...this chapter is for you.

Lets go...

* * *

Dean kissed her softly as he slipped his fingers from her and then rubbed the wetness across her nipples. He brushed her hair from her face with his other hand and smiled down at her even as he pressed his rock hard cock against her hip. "I love watching you cum for me. You're so sexy." He rolled a slick nipple between his fingers and licked at her neck.

Stephanie nuzzled against him. "My body's humming...feels so good, but I still want more." She sat up and looked at him as he lay on his side. Her hand drifted over her breasts and she sighed. "Damn." She pushed at his shoulder until he rolled onto his back and she smiled down at him. She looked him over and frowned. One hand slid over his chest, flicked over a nipple and then moved lower to his open jeans. "I don't like it that you're still dressed."

Dean bit his tongue and groaned as he tucked his folded hands under his head. His eyebrow rose in challenge. "Then maybe you should do something about it?"

She leaned over him and pressed her lips to his. Then she bit down his jaw to his neck. She took a minute to lick and suck, just letting her hands drift lower to tease the muscles of his stomach. Her mouth paused at his nipples. She looked up at him and then licked one flat nub, loving how it went hard beneath her tongue.

Dean growled. "Fuck."

She looked up at him innocently. "What?" Then she bent over him again and bit at his other nipple. Her hands were teasing along his hipbones and under the waist of his jeans and her mouth followed. She sat up and tugged at his jeans and briefs. "You gotta help me here." She mumbled when he didn't budge.

"I don't have to." Dean gave her an ornery smile. "Maybe you should ask nicely?"

Stephanie shook her head and cupped his balls through his briefs. She applied gentle pressure, increasing in just a bit when she smiled. "Wanna reconsider?"

Dean swallowed. His cock throbbed and ached like it hadn't in a long time, so he shook his head and lifted his hips so she could pull his jeans down his legs.

She stared at the sight of him. He was all hard flesh and sculpted muscle. He was all male; all Dean. She had moved to pull his pants off and now stood at the bottom of the bed. Her hair was loose and fell around her shoulders, brushing the tops of her breasts. Her right hand was against her thigh, curled lightly. She purred at him as she moved to kneel between his legs.

Dean had his left leg bent. His left arm nonchalantly rested on the raised knee and his right arm was still tucked behind his head. He smiled and licked his lips. His cock twitched in reaction to the weight of her gave and it jumped against his belly leaving a small trail of precum in its wake. He knew how he looked; he had himself on display and he was waiting for her response.

Head cocked to the side, Stephanie purred in her throat and let the backs of her fingers drift up Dean's legs as she moved higher in the bed. "My god you are beautiful."

Goosebumps rose on his skin and he chuckled. "Hot, sexy, gorgeous, handsome, hell even good lookin' and I can come up with more if you want, but beautiful?" He smiled at her, totally loving the way she looked at him. His left hand brushed hair from her shoulder, giving him a better view of her breast. His voice was thick when he spoke. "Shit, you're the one who's beautiful baby."

The sincere look in his eyes made the breath catch in her throat. She shook her head. "I love the way you look at me." Her hand slipped from his knee down toward the center of his body. "You actually make me feel like I am." Her hands paused, mere inches from his balls. Her fingernails scraped over the tender flesh of his thighs. "And trust me, you're fucking sexy and hot too."

Her nails were driving him to distraction and he could barely focus his thoughts any further than the small space between the tips of Stephanie's fingers and the heaviness in his balls. Dean groaned and rolled his hips into her touch, gasping when he felt his balls drag lightly across her hand. "Touch me baby, please. Need to feel you." He sat up and cupped her breasts while he kissed and licked at her collarbone. "Touch me, Stephanie."

When Dean pulled back from the kiss she looked into his eyes and smiled. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. She bit her lip as she slid off the foot of the bed and onto the floor between Dean's legs.

Dean's heart pounded in his throat and his brain burned as his cock leaked against his abdomen. "Wh-what are you doin'?"

Her fingers danced high on his thighs, up to his hipbones and across the tip of his cock. She watched, completely fascinated, as his cock jumped and swayed. She smiled and licked her lips as she wrapped her right hand around the base of him and stroked over his solid length twice. She was amazed at how much more wet and needy touching him made her. She straightened and bent over him, her breath hot on the weeping head of his cock. "I wanna suck you off."

Her breath, her hands and her words were almost too much. All of it went straight to his straining cock. He was close to overwhelmed already and he moaned harsh in his throat as his hand fell to her head. He wanted it so fucking bad, he needed it even more. "God Steph...I don't think..." Dean's words became a strangled sound when the tip of her tongue brushed over the head of his cock. "Fuckdamnshithell…" His hips rose slightly toward her mouth.

The musky salty essence of him coated her tongue and her eyes met his as she rolled the flavor on her tongue. Her clit throbbed and she shivered as her hand stroked him softly. "Mmm." She licked her lips.

Dean gasped and tangled his hands in her hair as his eyes locked on her mouth. He panted, swallowed then groaned. "Fuck, baby...pushing me to the limit."

She was thrilled inside, he didn't say stop, maybe he meant it but he didn't say it. Quickly she let her tongue run across the leaking tip of his cock to gather more; to taste him again. She whimpered, it made her crazy. "Taste so fuckin good. I want more of you Dean."

When her tongue ran across him for the second time, Dean threw his head back and groaned. His resolve was weakening. When she pulled back, he tightened the grip in her hair to make sure she wouldn't have another chance at more. "Damn, baby..." He panted. "Fuck...shit." Sweat broke out along his hairline as he struggled to make her stop. He didn't want to; he wanted to thrust up into her sweet mouth and cum hot and hard down her throat. He cursed himself, half for listening to his conscience and half for not ignoring it. He shook his head. "You...shit Steph, no, we...you...fuck."

Stephanie pouted and stroked his cock, slow twist of her fist on the upstroke. "Please don't make me stop, baby." She licked her lips obscenely. "Taste fuckin' good, Dean." She tried to move over him again, not getting far until her hair caught in his fist; keeping her from her prize. She looked up at him. "Let me make you feel good, Dean. Want to so bad. Please?"

Dean lifted his hips into her hand and groaned. The sweet innocent, but naughty look in her heavy eyes made him want to let her have her way, but he managed to shake his head. "We can't Steph...I won't survive. I want you so much and it won't stop there."

Her thumb stroked over the sensitive slit on the head of his cock and she lifted it to her mouth. Her tongue pulled the small drop into her mouth and then she slicked her palms with her tongue. She fisted both hands around Dean's thick shaft and twisted up and down. His hand was still in her hair and she wanted him in her mouth almost more than anything. "Fuck stopping Dean." She twisted her hands in opposite directions, her thumb brushed over the tip of him and she loved the way he moved up against her. "I want you...please."

Dean shook his head and swallowed. "Stephanie, don't push me..." He groaned. He was unable to keep his hips still and her grip was perfect. His wide, desperate eyes found hers. "I know you want it...fuck everything, I want you." He sat up, pulling his cock from her grip. His hand still in her hair, pressed her to him until their lips met in a brutal kiss. His other hand slid to her breasts and he pinched each nipple harshly as he growled and bit at her mouth. The hand slid lower and his index finger twirled over her clit and then slipped easily inside her. He pulled his lips from hers. He looked her over. Her hair was tangled in his fist, her lips swollen and wet. Her nipples hard and his finger knew how wet she was. "Hell, I didn't think it was possible for you to be wetter than you were."

She felt desperate as she nodded. "God Dean, I need you." She rocked her hips against his finger. "You can't stay that way and please, please don't leave me like this." Her voice was a soft, desperate whine.

Dean shook his head. "I need you too..." He leaned close to her ear. "I want you to do something for me. Think you can?" He waited until she nodded against his neck and whimpered. "I want you to touch yourself, make yourself cum for me." His finger swirled light over her clit, teasing but not satisfying. "You were so fucking hot in the bathtub when you didn't know I was there." His eyes drifted closed at the memory. "You had me so hard and I came watching you get yourself off." The hand in her hair tightened its grip almost painfully. He pulled and arched her head back so he could see her face. "I want to watch you cum."

She nodded, dazed as she panted, trying once again to catch her breath. "Yes." She lay back when he released her hair. Her head settled onto a pillow. She let Dean bend her knees and spread her legs so he could see and then he took her hand and slid it between her own legs.

He watched as she lightly touched herself. Two of her fingers rolled over her clit before they slid lower and dipped inside. He moaned when she arched up against her hand with a moan.

She watched his face and then his cock. She swallowed. "Touch yourself for _me_ Dean...I want to watch you cum."

Dean smirked down at her and shifted so he was between her legs where he could see her and she could see him. He knelt, ass resting on his heels at the foot of the bed and cupped his balls with his left hand. He groaned when the heavy sac settled in his palm. He tugged lightly on the loose skin and watched her fuck herself with two fingers. He could hear the wet sucking sounds as she slid in and out of her tight hole and it shot through him. His right hand reached for her and he pushed her hand aside to slide two fingers deep inside her. He pressed his palm against her and nodded. "Feels good?" His eyes drifted shut when her muscles fluttered around his fingers and then he pulled his fingers from her. His hand was now wet and he smiled, made sure her eyes followed his hand to his cock and then moaned when he stroked himself, using her own moisture as lube. "Fuck baby..."

Stephanie smiled and bit her lip. Watching Dean stroke himself and pull his own sac was HOT. She slipped her two fingers inside herself again, dropping her other hand down to rub over her clit. "So sexy, Dean. Fuck..." She threw her head back and panted before leaning up to watch Dean again. She couldn't believe how him watching her was making him so hot, but she loved that it did.

Dean stroked himself and teased his sac. He thrust into his palm in time with Stephanie's fingers sliding into her pussy. "Hell yeah baby…fuck yourself hard…nice and deep…" He moaned when she did what he told her. "Feel good touching yourself…makes you feel dirty that I watch?" His head fell back and he came up on his knees, snapping his hips forward. "Fuuuccckkk."

Stephanie let her hands fall away from her pussy as she sat up and reached for Dean's hard cock. Stroking it with him. She smiled when his hands fell away and she kissed his lips, her tongue slipping inside to tangle with his as she nibbled his bottom lip. She ended the kiss, dropped her hand and looked at him. "Turn around, baby. Lay where I was."

Dean stared at her in confusion. His hand stuttered in its rhythm over his shaft as he moved up the bed. "Touch yourself Steph…don't stop." He lay back with one knee bent again, much like earlier, only this time he stroked himself as he watched Stephanie move between his legs. She was up on her knees, hand between her legs and moaning softly in the room. "Yeah baby."

Stephanie watched his hand move and suddenly she couldn't resist. She reached for his cock. "Please baby, just say it." She circled his cock with both hands and slid them up and down. She savored the way he moved through her fingers. "Tell me to suck you…just say it." She bent and traced the length of his cock with the flat of her tongue. She watched every muscle in his body tense and she breathed over the glans. "Tell me you want my mouth." She begged him, jacking him as she met his eyes.

He growled and shook his head. "Fuck Steph, please don't do this to me." He watched her face and felt her breath over him. His hips rose up and then her tongue grazed his tip. "Fucking hell, Steph." His hands fell to her hair and gripped. He fought the urge to guide her head over him. Shit, he wanted it so much it hurt. His eyes drifted shut and he imagined her lips wrapped around him, sucking and pulling. The moist heat...His eyes flew open. He nodded slowly. "Only what you've done so far." He knew two things with certainty. First, he'd never be able to control himself and second, that he'd embarrass himself and cum in thirty seconds flat if she wrapped her lips around him.

Stephanie grinned and twisted her fist around the head of his cock and dropped her other hand to cup and roll his sac lightly in her hand. "Really?" She bent over him slightly, mouth a little closer to the shaft of his cock. "I can lick you, taste you?"

Shit, did she actually just ask him that. His hands flexed in her hair and he nodded. That one innocent question had his balls pulled tight against his body. He shook his head. "Damn it, I'm not gonna last much longer baby..." When her tongue circled around his slit, his head fell back and his hands fell to the bed to fist in the sheet. "So...fuckin...close..." He panted, sweaty and needy.

Stephanie smiled and jacked Dean slightly slower. "Fuck, you know how hot that is; you wanting me to taste you?" She didn't wait to see if Dean was gonna answer, just bent forward and dragged her lips over the side of Dean's cock, from base to tip, then licked at the weeping tip as she caught Dean's eyes. She smiled when she heard Dean groan and felt his hand in her hair once again. She moaned as she rolled the bitter taste of him over her tongue. "Taste so damn good, Dean."

Dean groaned and fought the hard urge to thrust into her mouth. "Damn, baby. Oh shit, fuck. Please, don't stop." He needed more friction, more, more…more. He arched up, instinctively following the heat of her mouth. "Ahhhh…." He moaned long and loud. His body was tense, every nerve on edge.

She smiled and licked down his length. "Not gonna, baby…need you too." Her fist just ahead of her tongue and then her hand moved back to his tip, circled around the head of his cock, setting off fireworks just below his skin.

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head when he saw where she was going, he felt her tongue and lips on his balls a second later. "Oh, fuck, baby...Holy....fuck." He felt the orgasm low in his belly and his muscles began to tighten as the tingling at the base of his spine increased. He needed to cum now. Fuck, he wanted it desperately, but he was trying to make this last. He forced himself to concentrate on other things, but it kept coming back to Stephanie's mouth on his cock.

Stephanie's tongue swirled around one full ball, then the other before she licked she small curve between them. Her tongue then slid up his length. She caught his eyes and smiled as she twisted her fist along his cock over and over. "Close, baby? I know you are, can tell." Stephanie panted, her own need hot between her legs. She pressed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the ache. "Ask me to suck you Dean...please wanna taste it when you cum, baby."

Dean frantically shook his head, his hand flexed in her hair. "Fuck no, Steph…please don't push." He was using his last bit of self control. "Can't baby, please…" His eyes were desperate as she licked up again, hands stroked over him, her grip tight and sure. He thrust into her hands and felt the burn in his belly, felt his balls tighten that last little bit. His breath was ragged, his muscles tight. He panted and tried to pull back, but she held him even tighter. He growled when she spit on the tip of him to wet her hand and make the slide of him more intense. He pulled her head to the side, suddenly needing to mark her. If he couldn't cum inside her, he'd cum on her.

She wanted to feel him cum on her tongue, but she didn't push it. When he pulled her head to the side she tightened her grip. The new slickness letting him slide easier. Her thumb brushed the head of his cock and she felt the difference just before he arched his entire body and came all over her hands, chest and neck. She turned her head and a small splatter hit her cheek, just by her lip and her tongue slid out to gather it. The flavor of this was more potent, strong and entirely male. She shivered and gripped him through his aftershocks as his cock emptied thick, strands of cum on her. She ran her fingers through the mess on her neck and when his eyes found hers she pulled her fingers lower over her breasts coating them with his spunk.

His eyes fell shut for a second or two while he tried to catch his breath. He felt himself relax into the bed and when he opened his eyes he saw Stephanie's fingers, completely coated in his jizz, trace across her lips. He watched as her mouth opened and she slid them inside. If he hadn't already cum, he knew he would have watching her taste him. He was surprised, most girls wouldn't...he smiled, he knew she'd scold him. He heard her in his head. _Dean, I am NOT most girls._ He reached for her with shaky hands as he sat up with a chuckle. "C'mere." His lips locked with hers and he moaned when her tongue slid into his mouth tasting _himself_ in her mouth. He licked and sucked at her tongue and played in her mouth until all he could taste was her then pulled back and caught her eyes, fingers grazing over her lips. "Fuck, baby. So hot knowing you taste me." He kissed her again, licking at her lips before pulling back and glancing down at the mess on her chest and neck. His fingers slowly dropped down and swirled through the thick cum, running his finger around one cum coated, hard nipple. His whispered voice was barely audible. "Fuck..."

Dean's breath caught around the sudden lump in his throat then he shook himself mentally before pulling his hand away and reaching for his discarded t-shirt. "Shit, Steph...I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have..." He gently wiped his release from her skin.

Stephanie was almost clean when she reached for Dean's hand, stopping his movements and catching his eyes. "Don't." She shook her head. "Don't you say you're sorry for that...Don't you DARE try and take it back." She raised up and caught his lips, her arms going around his neck as she pressed her breasts against his chest. She felt him drop the dirty shirt off the bed and wrap his arms around her while he laid back on the bed, kissing her thoroughly. She pulled back, nibbling at his bottom lip. "I wanted it, Dean. Needed it." She bent forward, catching his lips again, feeling him hold her tight against him while his tongue played with hers and they moaned together.

Dean rolled them over so he was on top of her. He grinned and kissed her lips. "You're amazing, baby. No one else like you, I swear." He moaned and kissed her hard again before finally pulling back, trailing kisses down her body. He paused at her jaw, neck, collar bone and then kissed down between her breasts to bite her nipples before he licked down her stomach. Then he pressed a kiss to her pubic bone, right above her slit.

Stephanie gasped, her hands went in Dean's hair as her eyes met his. "Dean, no." She shook her head even as she rolled her hips up at him.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. "No?" He dragged the tip of his index finger over her clit, up and down over the slick little nub. When she shivered he raised an eyebrow. "But baby, you got to taste." Dean bent and placed a kiss to her inner thigh. "Turn around being fair play and all." His fingers pulled her open and he groaned at the sight of her just before he bent. His eyes were on hers and her fingers were tight in his hair as he licked one long, slow lap of his tongue up her clit.

She felt his breath fan over her wet pussy then his tongue licked at her. Oh God, she wasn't going to be able to take it. She whimpered, moaned and gasped all at the same time. Stephanie rolled her hips up toward the warmth of his breath even as she bit her lip and pulled at his hair, trying to get his mouth away from her. "Please, Dean...fuck. I can't....no. Please, don't."

Dean was done playing now, he licked his lips and then moved back up her body, face to hers. He stroked her hair. "What's wrong, baby? You ok?" Dean never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable, especially with her past. He was surprised to have her kiss him and nod. He pulled back and smiled before whispering in her ear. "You fucking taste so good baby...I want more."

Stephanie grinned mischievously and shook her head before tilting her head back so she could see his face. "You know how you have rules with...this?" She waved her hand indicating their state of undress and positions.

He nodded. "Yeah...So?"

She smirked. "Well, I have a rule." She leaned up to his ear, whispering lightly. "You can't eat me 'till I get to SUCK you. Deal?"

He smirked and bit her earlobe lightly before whispering softly, his breath making her shiver and causing heat to pool between her legs. "Well, I don't like it, but what can I do?"

Stephanie smiled and licked over his full bottom lip, then her smirk was firmly in place. "Let me suck you off...that's what."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Damn, you're stubborn aren't you?" Dean licked her neck, then bit hard at her pulse point. Feeling her arch against him while she moaned. He pulled back and looked down at Stephanie before sliding to the bottom of the bed. With a wide smile he grabbed her ankles and tugged.

Stephanie slid down the bed with a sudden, "OH." She giggled and shook her head. "What the hell are you doing?" She found herself staring up at him and then he moved and she was on his lap. Her back pressed to his chest and his arms around her teasing her nipples. She purred when his mouth found her neck and his breath brushed down her neck. "Shit, what are you up to?"

Dean pulled Stephanie's hair over her shoulder. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and moaned when she rocked against him. "Mmm, you feel that baby?"

Stephanie nodded, her head falling back onto his shoulder as her eyes fluttered shut. She rocked again and moaned as he slid between the crack of her ass. "So hard already?"

He kissed her neck as one hand slid lower. Two fingers sliding over her clit. "Mmm, you drive me crazy...already need more." His hand played over her. "You're so fucking wet." His fingers dipped inside. "Open your eyes for me baby, look up."

Stephanie opened her eyes as she looked straight up. She caught Dean's eyes in the mirror above the dresser. She could see Dean's hands on her breasts and between her legs. "Oh my god..." Her breath caught in her throat. Watching him touch her was a huge turn on. When he began to fuck her with his fingers she moaned. Her eyes were on his and she saw his smile.

Dean pinched her nipples and slipped his fingers deeper inside her as he slid his cock against her ass. "Fuck baby..." His other hand dropped to tease her clit as he fucked up against her ass. He watched as he touched her. The look on her face as her eyes fell closed and her lip caught between her teeth made him thrust against her ass in time with his fingers in her pussy. "Steph, shit..."

She rocked against his hand and moaned low in her throat. Her left hand fell between her legs. She played over her own clit and then teased one nipple with her other hand. "You like watching?" When Dean growled and bit at her ear she continued. "Yeah, shit it's hot...you touching me...you watching me touch myself..." She rocked against his cock, now even harder against her ass. "Gonna cum for me Dean? Hmm?" She gasped when he added a third finger and thrust hard into her.

The hand that was playing over her clit slid to her hip so he could get better leverage against her. He watched as the pace of her fingers on her clit pushed her closer. "You gonna cum for me? Around my fingers, cream 'em good for me?" He growled. "Kiss me." When she turned her head, he caught her lips. His teeth and tongue taking what he needed. He pulled back with a groan. "Fuck, you are so damn sexy." He pulled her tighly into his lap and moved against her. "Need you so bad..." His head fell back a bit when she whimpered his name. He felt the pressure in his belly as his cock tightened.

Stephanie was getting restless. She panted out words, begging and urging Dean on. "Please...don't stop...shit...need to...gonna cum....please...." When Dean curled his fingers and pulled upward, Stephanie almost screamed. "Fuck, there, yes..." She bounced on his fingers. Sweat poured between her breasts and down her back. "Dean...Dean...please motherfuck...YES." The intensity of her orgasm surprised her and she went rigid for several long seconds as the pleasure swirled through her.

Dean urged her on and talked her through her climax as he reached for his own. He was close and the feel of her muscles pull at his fingers as her cream soaked his hand pushed him over. "Fuck baby...." He pulled her against him as he arched backward and up against her ass. He came hard, breath catching as he emptied himself on her ass. "Shit..."

Stephanie slumped against Dean, smearing his cum up her back slightly and on him. "I'll say..." She turned her head, eyes locking on Dean's lips before meeting his eyes.

Dean leaned forward, fingers twining in her hair as his lips met hers. He moaned and sucked at her bottom lip, nibbling it then diving into her mouth with his tongue. It was a slow, lazy, passionate, post orgasm kiss. He pulled back and shook his head. "Damn." He looked over his shoulder and then reached for the t-shirt he'd left there. "Hang on baby, let me clean you up."

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck it." She leaned in to kiss him again and when he pushed her away she groaned. "Come on…" She whined and brought her wet fingers to her lips. His eyes were on hers when she licked her fingers. "Gotta clean me up don't we?"

Dean groaned and leaned in to run his own tongue along her fingers. He groaned at the taste of her. His eyes falling shut with a curse. Then he pulled away, his serious gaze caught her eyes and he shook his head. "You on anything Steph?" He swiped the shirt down her back and then nudged her from his lap. He held her arm as he wiped his cum from her ass. "I haven't seen you take anything, so don't get all weird about it." He asked again and she shook her head. "Yeah, didn't think so, especially after seeing the condoms. So, yeah, you're gonna get cleaned up." He watched as she rolled her eyes and then he landed a swat to her ass.

Stephanie moaned when his hand landed sharp on her asscheek. She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at Dean; begging him.

Dean's breath caught in his throat at the dirty, naughty look in her eyes. Fuck, it was half innocent and half slut. He groaned pitifully when his cock twitched with the effort to try and get hard again. "Damn, baby. Gonna kill me."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "I really don't want you dead." She purred at him as she turned to face him. She stepped close and nodded when his hands went to her hips. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Her voice was low and sultry. "I just want to feel your hand slap my ass…what's wrong with that?"

Dean shivered and stroked over her ass. He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her breasts. He smiled and slapped her ass once again. "There you go sweetheart." He stood, kissed her roughly and then pulled the blanket down the bed before he slid into the bed. He patted the spot beside him. "Come on. All men want to sleep after getting off and that includes me."

Stephanie snorted and rolled her eyes as she crawled up next to him. "Ooh, I get to sleep in your arms again, for the second night in a row?" She flopped down next to him, snuggling into the mattress and pillows as Dean threw the covers up over them. "I'm just so privileged." She giggled when Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean grunted and rolled over onto his back. "Well, since you're gonna be a smartass you can just sleep _next_ to me." He grinned when she fake pouted at him. "C'mere, baby." When she slid close he wrapped his arm around her, tucking her into his side. He kissed her forehead. "Was kidding."

Stephanie kissed his nose and smiled. "I know and don't think for a minute most girls don't wanna sleep after they cum too. Fuck, you wore me out. I'd wanna sleep even if it wasn't fuckin' 3 AM."

Dean groaned as he stretched and curled on his side, tucking Stephanie into the curve of his body. "Damn morning's gonna come all too early." He kissed the side of her head and snuggled into the pillow with a yawn. "Turn off the light?" He asked with a little whine.

She giggled and stretched for the small switch on the base of the lamp. She pressed it and plunged the room into inky darkness. A small sliver of light seeped out from the bathroom. She yawned and made herself comfortable in Dean's arms. "Yeah, tell me about it." She shoved at his arm. "Move your elbow, it's in my back."

Dean slid his arm higher and tucked it up under his pillow. "Hmm...better?" He asked in her hair where he pressed a kiss. "Nite."

Stephanie smiled as her eyes slipped shut. "Yeah, better...." She felt Dean relax against her. "Dean?"

His sleepy voice was soft in her ear. "Hmm?"

"You think Sammy's gettin lucky?" She smiled when Dean's fingers found her breast and cupped it. She waited for his answer and when he didn't give one she nudged him. "Dean?"

Dean moaned. "Yeah, yeah...I tease him, but Sammy can get almost as much tail as me." When Stephanie slapped him he made a pained sound. "Come on." He chuckled and bit at Stephanie's ear. "Sit still, I'm tired."

She sighed, smiled and let sleep claim her.

* * *

A/N: Well whatcha think???


	69. From Motel, to Morgue, to Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the boys or non of that. Just the character Stephanie and the Story.

A/N: Huge fuckin chapter this one is. I'm sick of the dawdling so big chapters like every week or two weeks.

SciFiRN; *blows raspberry* I love you

* * *

Sam opened the door quietly and slipped inside. The room was dark except for the little bit of light from the barely open bathroom door. He shut the door behind him and slipped the little chain into its slot before checking that the salt line was still intact. He glanced to the bed closest the door and shook his head with a small smile when he noticed clothes scattered on the floor and Stephanie tucked up against his brother. He watched Dean lift his head and he knew his hand was on the handle of the Bowie.

Dean huffed and glanced at the clock with a smirk. "Four fifteen bro." He slid his hand from beneath Stephanie and he rolled over, his back to her. "That's leave em before morning time." Dean snorted. "You feel better Sammy? Get a load off?"

Sam mumbled quietly and shook his head. He stared at his brother and watched as Stephanie rolled over and snuggled against Dean's side. "You know, not everyone fucks on the first date, right?" He got a shadowy view of Stephanie's naked breasts when she moved. "Shit Dean, couldn't you have made sure she was decent? I really didn't need to see the two of you all post coital." The vision of Stephanie and the scent of sex in the room made the blood rush heavy to Sam's unsatisfied cock.

Dean shook his head, his smile wide even as his arm curled around Stephanie's side. He mimicked his brother. "Not everyone fucks, even when they're naked in bed together."

Sam shook his head. Unsatisfied lust still curled in his gut. He toed off his shoes and pointed to the bathroom before he turned and palmed his erection. "I'm gonna shower, then crash." He stopped, dropped his hand and turned to face his brother. "Dean?"

Dean looked toward the half-shadowed version of Sam's face. "Yeah, Sammy?"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated telling his brother what to do. "I know you're my brother...But you better not hurt her, man. I'm bein' serious."

Dean nodded, he didn't know if Sam could see it or not but he did. "Got it, Sammy."

Sam chuckled. "We better make sure Bobby don't find out."

Dean groaned in aggravation and sat up out of bed, swinging his feet over to touch the ground. He bent down to pick up his briefs, he pulled 'em on, then moved to the bathroom. "Sam, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but there's NOTHING going on here. We're just friends having a good time. I like Steph, she's cool. that's it, man." Dean entered the bathroom and moved to the toilet and tugged the front of his briefs down, then he relieved himself with a sigh.

Sam huffed. "Dude, I hate when I have to see you naked." He furled his eyebrows at the thought that floated through his mind. "Speaking of which...did you fuck Steph? Dean, I thought you made a big deal about nearly incest and age and bullshit upon more bullshit excuses."

Dean flushed and washed his hands. He dried his hands on a towel and sighed as he looked his brother in the eye. "Look Sam, we didn't go that far." He pushed a hand through his hair. "Not that I really didn't want to." He looked toward his bed and shook his head. "She's gonna drag me to hell long before Lilith does." A smug smile lifted his lips. "But at least it's gonna be an enjoyable ride." He nudged Sam and moved to the bed. "Right?"

Sam stared at his brother and shook his head holding up a hand. "I don't want details Dean, just be careful." He paused and looked at Stephanie. "All around be careful." Something hit him in the chest as Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I will Dad." He snuggled into the bed. "I promise." He laughed when Sam started convulsing and gagging.

Sam dropped the shirt that nailed his chest. "Fuck it all Dean." He hissed as he held his hands to his nose. "I fucking swear you ass, that's the last damn time you get me that close to your genetic discards." He kicked the shirt, shuddered and all but ran into the bathroom.

Dean snickered and turned to get back in bed. He groaned when his back popped as he sat on the mattress, then he slipped his legs back under the covers. He glanced at Stephanie when she stirred next to him, groaning and sniffing into the pillow.

Stephanie flopped over on her back, covers slung lightly across her pubic bone. Her nipples hardened in the cool room. She groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "Gotta pee and I don't wanna get up."

Dean moved over and nudged at her side. "That's called laziness, you know?" He rolled his eyes and smirked when she moved to get out of bed. He caught her just as she started to sit up and pinned her lightly to the mattress, kissing her lips gently. When she rolled her eyes and kissed him back he broke the kiss and rolled back on his side of the bed. He reached over and pulled his flannel from the floor, tossing it at Stephanie. "Put that on, baby. Sammy's home."

She grunted out an agreement and pulled the flannel on, it was long enough to cover her pretty well. She stopped at her duffel on the way to the bathroom and pulled out a pair of panties. She slipped them on before pushing open the bathroom door and strolling in.

She was met with the entire naked and tanned backside of Sam Winchester. What made this even funnier was that he hadn't even heard her behind him. Stephanie smirked and crept up slowly as Sam reached in to check the temperature of the shower. She took aim and landed her hand sharply on his bare ass. She laughed when she heard the loud SMACK and Sam's girlish yelp of surprise at almost the same time.

Sam jumped and spun around to glare at Stephanie. "What the hell?" He cupped his dangly bits with his hands. "OUT!"

Stephanie shook her head and slid to the toilet. "I'm peeing Sam." Her hands fell to her hips and she started to pull down her underwear. "You don't wanna see, turn around."

Sam swallowed and watched the pink panties slide to her knees as she squatted down. He looked away and then stepped into the shower. The water was still a little cold, but he wasn't going to complain. She had him hyped back up. "You know Steph, we really have to have a chat about boundaries, and we should include Dean." He let the warming water rush over his head and hoped it would help ease the throbbing between his legs.

Stephanie laughed. "Why are you so tense Sam? I figure you'd be nice and relaxed by now."

Sam almost moaned as the, now hot, water ran over his tight muscles. "Again, I'm not the one night stand kind of guy when I have the option not to be." He picked up the soap and began to lather up a washcloth. "We have a tentative date tomorrow."

Stephanie stood and ran the sink to wash. "I'm not flushing Sam, because I'm being nice. No getting grossed out about it."

"Well, I appreciate it."

"Good." Stephanie leaned a hip against the sink. "So, you didn't get lucky? That's kinda sad Sam? What's her name again?"

He scrubbed at his chest and bit his tongue. "You know, I was hoping for privacy."

She giggled. "I bet, I mean you didn't get lucky." She snorted, but didn't move from the bathroom. "Come on Sam. What did you and whats-her-name do for the past four hours then?"

Sam rinsed. "Me and Alyssa went to a nice cafe, got some coffee and talked. Then we went back to her place, watched some late night TV and made out."

"That's all? You made out?"

Sam chuckled and tried not to blush. "I'm not the kiss and tell type, Steph." He lathered up one leg and then the other. "But if you must know, we fooled around, but no, I didn't get lucky and I didn't get off." He smiled at the memory of how sweet she'd been. "That doesn't mean she didn't. Dean did teach me one thing. If you don't close the deal, but you leave her happy, she'll keep wanting more."

Stephanie snorted. "Fuck, he's a bastard...that's the shit he keeps pulling with me."

"So he didn't lie?" Sam was suddenly serious. "You two didn't...." He left the question unfinished.

Stephanie shook her head, even though she knew Sam couldn't see her. "No, Sam we didn't." She knew her frustration was evident in her voice. "He's still holding out on me."

Sam sighed, a little bit of the worry eased in his gut. "I know how you feel about him Steph, but I'm gonna ask again. Are you sure you still want this?"

She pushed away from the sink with another nod. "Yeah Sam. I want your brother and you don't have to add the 'be careful and don't get hurt and watch out for Bobby' speech. I get it enough from him." She laughed and then dug through her makeup bag that she'd set on the sink. She picked up the purple tube and thrust it through past the curtain into the shower. "Here."

Sam pulled the tube from Stephanie's hand and asked before he even looked at what was in his hand. "What the hell?"

Stephanie was on her way out of the room and she giggled. "I figured you might need a little help. Your cock might appreciate a little extra lube."

Sam laughed as he read the label: _Waterproof Premium Love Lube._ "Oh hell Steph, you are beyond impossible." He turned the tube over his hand and read the back label: _Perfect for a bath for two or personal shower time! _ "HA!" He chuckled even as he flipped open the tube and dabbed some into his palm.

Stephanie slipped out of the bathroom with a smile on her face, but as she made her way to the bed she frowned. Dean, the idiot, had lay down on top of the comforter and pulled the other half over himself. She snorted and tugged on the blanket, trying to pull it toward her side of the bed. Well, since Dean was pretty much in the middle of the bed she wasn't sure which side really was hers. She rubbed at her arms when the cool air made her shiver.

"Dean." She said softly, tugging at the blanket again. "Come on, I'm cold and I wanna sleep."

He made a half groaning sound and pulled the blanket down against his chest tighter. "Go-way."

"Fuck that." She moved around the bed and slipped in beside Dean. He was on his side so she lifted his arm and snuggled beneath it. She sighed and shivered again as the heat of his body sent tendrils of heat up her spine. Her toes wiggled. "Mmm, that's better."

Dean made a small sound when her ass pressed against his cock and it tightened. His arms curled around her as he nuzzled against her hair. "Mm, you kinda glad I stole the blankets now aren't you?"

Stephanie curled in the circle of his arms, her nose brushing his. "You telling me you planned this?"

Dean sighed and pulled her closer. "Hmm, not really. Honestly, I just flopped down and kinda got comfy. You were taking so long I pulled half the blanket up over me. Next thing I know you're here." He yawned and stretched as his mouth pressed against her cheek. "But if telling you I planned it gets me a kiss, then yes." His breath brushed over her lips. "I planned the whole thing.

Stephanie grinned and moved slightly closer to Dean, closing the gap between them. Her lips brushed against his lightly, she licked over his bottom lip before her tongue delved inside. She whimpered when Dean let his hand slide up her back to tangle in her hair while he pulled her tighter against his chest and ate at her mouth. She pulled back; her eyes locked with Dean's as she slipped her hand down the front of his briefs, lightly trailing her fingers over his half hard cock. "Want anything more than a kiss?"

Dean kissed his way to her ear as she teased his cock. "Mmm." He enjoyed the way her hands glided over her cock before one of his hands slid over hers. He stalled the motion of her strokes. "Yeah baby." His voice was heavy sounding in her ear. "I do."

She smiled and looked up at from beneath the few strands of hair covering her eyes. "I was hoping, maybe we could…"

He chuckled and pulled her hand from his still half hard cock. He pressed it to her chest between her breasts. "I wanna sleep."

Stephanie chuckled and kissed Dean lightly on his lips. "And you say you're not a tease." She shook her head, smirking at him. "Think you need to redefine your terms." She grinned, mirroring the same expression on his face. She placed one more kiss on his lips before snuggling into his chest just as the water in the shower turned off. "Night, Dean."

Dean tossed half a pizza crust into the empty box and grabbed another slice. He laughed when Stephanie picked up his discarded crust and chomped on it. He watched Sam write something down with one hand as he sipped his beer with the other. "Can you hand me another beer, bro?"

Sam nodded and without looking handed a bottle to Dean. "Hey, the morgue's in the next town over, twenty miles away." He looked up from his paper. "I already called and we have an appointment to view the bodies in a little over an hour."

Dean nodded, tossed his beer cap in the general direction of the trashcan and took a long drink. "Who are we?" He asked between bite of pizza and swallow off beer.

Sam shut his notebook. "FBI. Agent's Ashley Williams and Martin Brody."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and snorted. "I see we've moved to horror movies, but what, I don't get a cool cover?"

Dean shrugged. "Who you want? Nancy Thompson, Sidney Prescott, ohhh how about Clarice Starling?" He smirked then shook his head. "No, that's just too obvious."

Stephanie cocked her head to the side and pulled Dean's beer from his hand. "Laurie Strode." She looked to Sam, watched him shrug and then nodded. "Good, so let's finish the pizza and get moving."

Twenty minutes later the boys were dressed in there cheap dark suits. Sam glanced at his watch and sighed. Obviously Dean wasn't concerned since he was kicked back in the chair, feet on the bed and watching Mythbusters. He sat up when the redhead appeared. "She's just hot man."

"Who is?" Stephanie asked from the bathroom door. The boys glanced up at her and Dean turned off the TV.

He stood up with an easy smile. "Well hell darlin', you are."

She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulders. She was wearing a dark pant suit, but she hadn't bought the blouse that went under it with her, so she'd made do with a low cut cami. The jacket of the suit dipped low and the lace of the cami just kept the outfit this side of business. The suit fit her shape and made her look older. She wore heels, light makeup and her hair blown out in soft, sexy waves.

Stephanie smoothed out any last minute wrinkles and reached for her weapon bag. She hauled it up on the bed with a grunt and soft thump. "Beautiful, but believable?" She pulled two small throwing daggers from her bag and a sheath. She rested her foot on the bed and pulled up her right pant leg. Wrapping the sheath around her calf, she tightened the strap then slipped the daggers into the sheath before pulling her pant leg back down. She pulled her .45, shoulder holster and two extra clips from the bag as well.

Sam looked her over while she dug for her weapons. He pursed his lips then nodded. "Yeah, I'd say it's believable. If they give us any hassle about it we'll just say you're just out of the academy and doing a tag along with us. Beginner experience and all."

She shrugged as she pulled off her jacket and handed it to Dean. "Hold this for me will you?" She slipped her arms through the leather straps of the holster and then slipped the gun and extra clips into the appropriate slots. When she was finished she held her hand out for the jacket. She slid it on overtop the weapon and redid the buttons. She looked to the boys. "You two carrying then too?"

Sam nodded and pulled open his jacket. "Of course."

Dean nudged her shoulder. "Let's go." He pulled at the leather strap across his shoulder. "I hate this thing."

Sam pulled the door shut behind them with a smile. "You just don't like it because you'd rather reach down your pants to get to your gun."

Dean's laughter was short, but loud. "Oh Sammy, you're just jealous because mine's bigger." He winked at Stephanie and pulled open the driver's door. "Steph's riding shotgun, Godzilla, you can ride in back."

*******************************************************************

Stephanie stepped out of the car shaking her head. "Uh-uh. No way, The remake was WAY better. I mean it was scarier. You mean to tell me that Leatherface seriously scared you, not made you wanna laugh like the original."

Sam shook his head and slipped his suit jacket back on as he hauled himself from the not spacious enough backseat. "Yeah, well when you're six years old when you see the original," Sam glared at the back of Dean's head. "And let's not forget that your older, idiot brother keeps telling you that Dad's next hunt is in Texas, it scares the hell out of you. Trust me, that movie left its mark on me." He pointed at his brother as they walked toward the morgue entrance of the hospital. "He'll agree with me I bet. If memory serves that movie gave him quite a scare as well."

Dean grunted and shook his head. "Well Sammy, granted that movie did give me the shivers for a few nights." He grinned at his brother. "But, Jessica Biel is sexy, man. You can't deny that." He finished his statement with a wink.

They were both surprised to hear Stephanie whistle low in her throat. "That's all the more reason I prefer this one over the original. I mean it would have been better if she had been topless, but damn that woman is hot."

Sam stumbled, regained his balance and then offered his brother a confused look. He shook his head and held up his hand. "Okay, I'll give you that and for that reason AND that reason only, I'll agree that the remake was better."

Dean chuckled and nudged his brother. "There's not a thing you can say to that." He leered and grinned. "Hell, I have to agree just on principle."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled as he reached for the door to the building. "Yeah, now Dean's nightmares revolve around me blocking his porn sites on my laptop."

Dean paused and gave Sam a serious look. He raised his finger in Sam's face. "Don't mess with a man's porn collection Sam." He waited for Stephanie to enter and then added. "I think you learned that lesson last time."

Sam groaned and let the door fall closed behind them. "Okay, enough Ash, let's go look at some bodies."

Stephanie turned to Sam as the door closed. "Wait, how did you 'mess' with his porn before?" She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "By the way, that's low."

Sam snorted and shook his head at the memory. "When I was eleven we started the original prank war. To get him back for telling Sarah Martin I liked her." He shook his head with a silly smile on his face. "And trust me, I did not like Sarah Martin, I took all his porn mags and the only bottle of lotion in the apartment and hid them. Then I kinda wish I hadn't." He shuddered.

Stephanie looked from Sam to Dean, she was hooked now. She threw her gaze back to Sam. "Wait, so what did he do? Like, what were the consequences?"

Dean's chuckle came from behind her. "Made him wear a hat for 4 months." He looked to Stephanie and winked. "The lesson stuck, he never messed with my porn again." He grinned at his brother. "Did ya, Sammy?"

Sam huffed as they turned the corner and came to the coroner's office. He spoke in a hushed voice, not wanting the coroner to overhear. "Look man that still didn't mean you had to put Nair in my shampoo. Was bald for school pictures, you jerk." Sam knocked on the office door.

Dean chuckled as someone moved inside the office. "Learned your lesson, didn't you?" The door opened and a sixty some year old man stood in the doorway. He reminded Dean of the guy from CSI. He held out his hand as he flipped open an ID. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Williams." He motioned to Sam and Stephanie. "These are agents Brody and Strode." He watched them flash their IDs and then continued. "I believe you spoke with Agent Brody on the phone." He smiled politely as the older man nodded and motioned for them to follow.

"Yeah, you're here about the bodies." He glanced over his shoulder with a frown. "Not sure why this involves the FBI. There doesn't appear to be many similarities."

Sam cleared his throat. "That's why we're here, to make sure. You have to admit, there have been a hell of a lot of bodies showing up recently."

The man nodded and ushered them through another door. "Yep, suppose so." There were four bodies out. "Not sure what you're gonna find though." He motioned to the first table. "With two of them there isn't much left. Must've been some coyotes or dogs or something."

Dean stepped up to one of the gurneys with a white sheet obviously covering SOMETHING. He wasn't sure it was a body."Mind if we take a look for ourselves, Dr. uh..?"

"Scott, but you can call me Charles."Hey shook Dean's hand then turned to get some rubber gloves from the box on the surgical tray. He brought the box back with him and placed it on the table then pulled two gloves from the box. "Help yourself if you feel you have to touch him." After pulling his gloves on tight he pulled the sheet back revealing a mangled beyond recognition corpse.

Stephanie covered her mouth from the smell, and honestly she thought she was going to vomit. She understood why the coroner thought wild dogs. There was a mangled torso that had the stomach and side area eaten out of it. No arms, they had been ripped from their sockets. One partial leg, the thigh had been picked to the bone. The other leg was also missing and there were random bites and claw marks on the body.

Dean groaned and held the back of his wrist to his mouth for a minute, then cleared his throat and looked at the coroner. "Let me ask you somethin', Doc. Earlier you called this 'body' a him?"

Charles nodded and looked through the folder that was on the table. "Yes, a Mr. Andrew Mackee. Does that mean something in your case?"

Dean let his eyes wonder the gory dismembered heap in front of him. "How did you discover the victim's identity, Charles?"

Charles lifted a gold chain with a gold violin charm hanging from it. "The necklace. Apparently his wife played violin before she passed. Friends recognized it, said he always wore it." The doctor pulled off his gloves and pointed to a small, cluttered desk across the room. He motioned for Dean to follow. "I had copies of all the autopsy reports made before you got here."

Dean glanced to Stephanie and Sam and then Sam nodded as Dean followed after the coroner.

Sam pulled out some gloves and struggled to shove his huge hands into the medium gloves. He pointed to the next table. "Take a look at that one."

Stephanie shook her head and held up her hands. "Come on Sam…" She whined. "I'm not dressed for this shit."

Sam managed a stern look and handed her a pair of gloves. "Quicker we do this, sooner we can leave." When she took the gloves and slid them on he nodded and looked over the remains Dr. Scott had uncovered. He slid a hand lightly over the body, examining the parts with still intact skin carefully. When he turned over the thigh he saw it and nodded. "Hey, look for teeth marks."

Stephanie looked up from the body. She was thankful that this one wasn't quite as old, or as picked over. It still had an odor, but it wasn't so overpowering like the one Sam was looking at. She glanced up and realized that Sam had moved on to the third body. "This one's gnawed on, you can see the teeth marks. They're jagged, like the teeth overlapped."

Sam nodded. "This one too." He pulled the sheet back up over the third body as Stephanie did the same to hers. "Congratulations, you were right. I do believe this town has a vampire problem." He winked, pulled off his gloves and washed his hands in the nearest sink.

*****************************************************************************

Stephanie sighed as she sipped more of her coffee before nudging Sam's leg under the table. "I hate that I have to walk back to the hotel in these shoes, Sam."

Sam took a bite out of his BLT and shook his head. "We don't, Dean may not take long at the college and get back before we leave. Stop getting ahead of yourself."

She crossed her arms stubbornly and huffed. "And if he doesn't get back before we leave?"

He smirked over the table at her. "Then you take your shoes off." He pointed to the three files on the booth. "Let's take a look."

Stephanie bit her tongue but opened the first file. She'd already been through them twice and taken notes, but she'd look again. She watched Sam stare at the computer screen while he ate. She sighed and flipped from page to page, avoiding the pictures and reading the highlights. "Sam, we've spent the entire afternoon talking to friends, ex's and neighbors and we're not any closer than we were." She rubbed at her forehead in frustration. "This shit pisses me off."

Sam looked up from the computer screen and nodded. "Yeah it's frustrating." He took a sip of water and scrolled down the page he was reading.

She opened both files, side by side and looked for the similarities, but there were many and they didn't really seem to mean anything. She sat up when the waiter came to warm up her coffee and smiled her thanks as she added sugar and stirred. She'd watched Sam work his magic today. He had a way about him that people trusted and opened up to; not that they'd learned anything particularly useful, but she was actually impressed with how he handled himself. Agitated, she stared out the window. Her leg swinging under the table. "People are dying Sam and we aren't doing shit about it."

Sam laid a hand over hers and when she looked up he smiled reassuringly. "Yes Steph, we are. We're trying." He pulled his hand away and turned the computer toward her. "Think I have something too."

She glanced at the screen and nodded. "Yeah, but we knew this was coal country; nothing surprising there." She stared at the page and something struck her. She sat up and pulled the two files toward her. She flipped one open until she found what she was looking for. She read, "Small fibers, burlap. Blue vegetable ink, staining on victims upper shoulder." In the next file she read, "Blue vegetable ink found on victims right cheek. Consistant with dye found on remains of first victim." She looked up at Sam. "Same dye?" Then she pointed to the picture on the screen of the old burlap sack, stenciled in blue dye. It simply read: _Calahan-Monroe Mining._

Sam nodded and flipped the third file open. This time to a picture of the body. This one was almost completely intact. Along the right arm there were bluish smears, but by the elbow you could just make out what looked like a slightly wavy 'e Mi'. "It fits, end of Monroe, start of Mining, same color and later it's identified as blue vegetable dye."

Stephanie grinned and nodded at him. "The nest is in a mine. Either that or that's where they take the victims. Either way it's worth checkin' out."

He mirrored her grin and high fived her across the table. "Nice work."

She giggled and reached for her cell. "I'm gonna call Dean." She slid it open, scrolled down the recent calls list and pressed 'send' when 'Sweet ass' was highlighted. The phone rang three times then Dean picked up.

_"Miss me?"_ She heard his chuckle come through the phone.

She moaned and spoke low into the phone. "You know it, baby. I told Sam I was going to the bathroom, figured we could have a hot little chat. What do you say?"

Dean's groan sounded painful even through the phone. _"I'm driving, baby. Bad idea." _

The tone of her voice immediately changed to excitement. "Good, because that has nothing to do with why I called. Sam and I found something. You should get back here."

Dean nodded on the other end of the phone. _"Already on my way. Be there in ten." _

She smiled into the phone. "Okay, bye."

_"Bye." _

******************************************************************************

Dean pulled off his shoes with a groan. "I hate these things." He dropped the black dress shoe to the floor and massaged at his toes as he squinted across the room at his brother. "So, a mine huh?" He wiggled his toes and pulled his tie loose. "You have any idea which one?"

Sam looked up from his laptop. "Not really sure, I'm working on that." He sighed and then cracked his neck with a sharp movement to the right. "We think it's one of the Calahan-Monroe mines, but they have three locally. One in this county and two in the one just to the north, about twenty-five miles from town."

The boys looked up as Stephanie came out of the bathroom. She glanced at Sam, still suited up and Dean now down to dress pants and white T-shirt. She rolled her eyes. "So, Sammy let you know what it is we know?" She moved to the ice bucket and pulled out a beer, opening it as she sat on the end of Sam's bed.

Dean nodded. She'd lost the sexy pantsuit and was now in the camisole she'd worn beneath the jacket, dark washed jeans and bare feet. Her hair pulled up in a haphazard ponytail and Dean thought she looked even sexier this way then all dressed up. "He's working on which mine."

Stephanie furled her eyebrows and leaned her elbows on her spread knees as she sipped at her beer. "What do you mean which one? Thought we had a name, Sam?"

He nodded and pulled his tie off, tossing it on the bed Dean was on. "Well, there's THREE Callahan-Monroe mines, so unless your psychic..."

She stood and leaned over Sam's shoulder to see the screen. "Be nice, Sammy. Don't wanna have to punish you." She giggled and shoved at Sam's shoulder when his hand landed sharp on her ass. She rolled her eyes and scanned the screen, clicking on random pictures and links. "Ahh, ok this might be something...The first mine closed back in 1896 and nothing has happened weird. The other closed in 1996 when it caved in, killing two. And the last, get this you guys; closed a month ago. Exactly one week before the killings and disappearances started.

Dean reached for Stephanie's beer, taking a sip before handing it back to her. "Well, I'd vote that's our best bet...Did you guys get the...?" He stood and waved his hand as he moved to his duffel, pulling a pair of jeans and a flannel out.

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah." She stood and moved to Sam's suit jacket that hung over the chair. She dug in the pockets, pulling out a pint sized flask; she tossed it to Dean. "Here ya go."

He stared at the shiny silver container in his hand. "You got this much? Damn, I mean I know they won't be missin' it just..."

She grinned and grabbed the duffel of weapons. "I have a theory." She dug through it, pulling out the shotgun shells and bullets. "Dean, do you have a bowl? Cup maybe?" When he shrugged, she kept digging until she came across a tin bowl-ish thing. "This'll work."

Sam peeked over his laptop screen, curious of the situation. "What're you doing?"

"Watch and see." She set, what turned out to be the cup/lid from an old thermos down on the dresser.

"Okay now Dean, hand me the blood, please." When Dean placed the flash in her hand she twisted off the top and poured a considerable amount of blood into the tin cup before she recapped the flask. She then dumped the bullets for the handguns into the lid as well.

Dean's eyes went wide. "I can't believe we never thought of that. Good job, Steph." He moved a few loose strands of her hair and kissed her neck. "I'll get some pliers and we'll empty out the shotgun shells and then refill them."

******************************************************************************

It was twenty minutes later and the afternoon sun was low, but not gone as Stephanie handed Dean the last of the now dry ammunition and shoved two of knives she'd dipped in the blood into their sheaths. She tucked her own knife, also now covered in dried blood, into the sheath on her belt. She then handed one of the knives to Sam, before she followed Dean out to the car and pressed against him as he leaned into the trunk. She held the sheathed knife to his kidney and chuckled when he jumped. "Hey, got you something."

He straightened and leaned back as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Is that a knife or..." He spun, his hand gripped her wrist and twisted, easily disarming pulling the knife from her hand. "Are you really trying to kill me?" He winked at her and tucked the knife into his waistband. "Thanks." He stepped forward, pushing her backward as he moved to shut the trunk. "Sam about ready?"

She nodded and then moved to throw her hoodie into the backseat. "He was just shoving his stuff into his backpack." She pulled the elastic from her hair and then redid the ponytail as she looked at the sun. "It'll be dark soon, so it's good that it's only ten minutes to the mine."

Dean squinted at the sky and then looked toward the motel when he heard Sam pull the door of their room shut. "Yeah, but closer to dark, the stronger they'll be." He shook his head. "We good Sam?"

"Yeah. I found a map of the tunnels and the mine compound and I found something interesting." The three of them filed into the car. Sam pulled out the laptop as soon as he settled into the passenger seat. "All the mines are connected by at least one tunnel. I think it could make our job more dangerous. It's possible they're using a different mine and travelling through the shafts to get to the area. It also means they have other ways out." He brought up a screen and turned it so Dean could see it.

Stephanie leaned over the seat to look. She sighed. "Well fuck me running, why the hell are things always so not simple."

Dean chuckled and started the car. "Yeah, welcome to our life sweetheart; Winchester luck." He glanced at her as he backed the car up. "You might want to reconsider hunting with us."

Stephanie shook her head. "Yeah, well tell you what. You have shit-ass luck, but mine's pretty damn good, so I'll keep hunting with you. Maybe it'll balance out." She rolled her eyes when he pursed his lips at her in a kissing motion. "And you can put it right on my ass, baby."

Dean laughed, turned in his seat and shifted into drive. "Right baby, anytime...any fucking time." He looked to Sam. "Find the best place to start Sam, cause we'll be there in no time."

********************************************************

Sam directed them to the opening of the mine and then got out to cut the chains holding the gate closed. He watched as Dean steered the Impala carefully over the debris littered ground and parked about two hundred feet from the boarded up mineshaft. The headlights flipped off and then Dean and Stephanie joined him out of the car. He pointed to the main mine shaft. "That's our best bet. The rescue shaft is also an option."

Stephanie leaned against the side of the car and looked up at the eerie darkness of the mine. "I'm all for the biggest hole in the ground first." She shivered. "Mines are not my favorite place to be." She pushed away from the car with a smile. "Hey, you guys ever see My Bloody Valentine?" She pulled a pickaxe from the now open trunk and cocked her head to the side. "We'll have a party in the mine!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fun movie, but we aren't after psychotic cannibalistic killers are we?" He shoved a duffel into his brother's hands. "Nope, we have to go after real life blood drinking killers. Trust me, I'd much rather try to track down Harry Warden."

Sam chuckled and checked the chamber of his gun. "Well, I'd rather not be doing either, but if we hurry we can get it done before midnight."

Dean slammed the trunk and handed the other two flashlights. "Okay, let's get moving."

Stephanie took a deep breath and cocked her .45 with the dead man's blood rounds they made, slipped it into her waistband and grabbed a machete. "Ever tell you boys vampires aren't my favorite thing. I try to avoid things that can make me jump species."

Sam snorted. "You and me both. Now shh."

The three crept into the open mine shaft; Dean on the left, Sam on the right and Stephanie in the middle. She flinched when she heard the dirt shift ahead. She immediately shined her flashlight in that direction and saw nothing. She hated this feeling, the antsy 'waiting for the boogey man to pop up and go boo' feeling. Stephanie was startled when a shrill shriek pierced the air. A male vampire in his late 20's jumped in front of her, he snarled and reached for her throat with one arm. Stephanie grunted and her muscles reacted, she jumped back, spun and sliced through his arm. She smiled when she heard it fall to the ground with a dull thud.

Dean moved toward Stephanie, gun aimed at the now growling vampire. "Motherfucker..." His finger on the trigger only stopped when Sam called his name. He spun and his stomach sunk. Two vampires had cornered Sam. He looked to Stephanie who was watching, one eye on the two vamps with Sam, her other on the one on the floor.

She aimed her gun. "Help Sam, I got this one." She turned and cursed when two more vamps dodged out of a small tunnel to her left. One of them knocked her on her ass. While the other moved in a blur to tackle Sam. She groaned and shoved herself to her feet. "I'm fine Dean, help Sam and I'll take care of these two." She picked up her flashlight. One of the new vampires had helped the injured one from the ground and they took off down the tunnel. Stephanie cursed, shot Dean a look and then ran after them.

Trying to keep up with vampires was no easy task, damn things were fast. Stephanie panted as she willed her legs to work faster. She pulled her .45 out of the waistband of her jeans and fired. Granted she missed a few times, seeing as her only light was the flashlight in her hand that jarred and shook with every step she took. She heard a soft grunt and the vampire on the right started to slow his pace a bit.

"Damn, bitch! She's got blood rounds!" One voice carried from the murky darkness ahead of her.

Stephanie figured she hit him in the kidney area with the funny limp he was starting to have. She aimed for the other's head, but ended up hitting his shoulder. Trying to shoot a moving target while moving yourself sucked.

He grunted and gripped his shoulder. "Bitch, we're gonna rip you in two!" They stopped running and turned, snarling at her. The vampire with dark hair that had the kidney wound nudged the other. "Think we're far enough away from those other's? Think they'll hear her screams and get to us in time?"

The blonde one shook his head. "Not a chance, man. We led her far enough away...Let's eat."

They both leapt at her, tackling her to the ground. The vampires scratched and tore at her skin and clothing. Her machete was out of reach, but she still gripped her gun tightly. She screamed when she felt a punch land on her stitches. Stephanie growled and wormed her gun between her and the blonde vampire on top of her, she put it to his chest and unloaded the entire clip. She smiled when he started convulsing and spitting up blood. The dead man's rounds didn't kill him, but they sure as hell hurt him.

Stephanie pushed his body off of her and reached for her machete. She managed to swing and smiled when the blade sliced through the skin and muscle on the right side of his neck, stopping when the blade got caught between the second and third vertebrae. She planted her foot against his shoulder and twisted the blade until she heard a loud snap. She watched his head dangle to the side for a few seconds before, with one last chop she lobbed the whole thing off.

Stephanie nodded in satisfaction and wiped blood from the blade with her jeans. One vamp down. She turned and grinned at the one whose arm she'd removed earlier. They'd run into a dead end. He was cornered and he sure as hell wasn't going anywhere.

********************************************************

At the other end of the tunnel, Dean watched as the short, fat vampire that tackled Sam fell to the side. Blood was pouring from a large wound where his shoulder met his neck. Sam shoved the vampire the rest of the way off his chest with a grunt and then raised the ax to finish taking the things neck off. He made a face and pushed himself to his feet just in time to see the large muscular vampire slam into Dean from behind.

Dean went down hard, head whipped back, down to his knees and then he fell face down into the dirt. He couldn't catch his breath and pain shot up his side. He gasped, trying to force air into his lungs. He felt blood pool beneath his cheek and when the air finally rushed into his chest he moaned. He lifted his head, vision hazy, to watch the female vampire throw Sam into the wall where he landed in a heap. "Sam…." His voice was barely a whisper before he swallowed and tried again. "Sam." When Sam didn't move, Dean growled. "Motherfucking bitch."

Dean fought against the pain and attempted to push himself to his feet, but he was stopped when large hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him the rest of the way upright. He looked up at the vampire and sneered. He was huge and ugly. "What's wrong with you?" He reached for the machete he had hidden beneath his jacket while keeping one eye on the bitch with his brother. "I didn't know they made vampire growth hormone, you ugly son of a bitch." He cracked an insincere smile. "No Anne Rice stories for you, huh? All her boys are pretty."

The vampire roared and dove at Dean, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid the blade that slashed toward his throat. The vampire stumbled and slid to the left which kept him losing his head, but opened up a deep gash in his side.

Dean grunted when the weight of the large undead thing slammed into him and took him to the hard floor. His arm stung and ached as he got to his feet and pulled the knife from the vampire's side. He looked to Sam.

The female vampire had used one of Sam's knives to open up a small gash along Sam's wrist. She was making a satisfied sound in her throat as she licked at the wound. "He tastes yummy…mmm." She smiled at Dean and frowned at the downed male vampire. "You hurt Lucas and I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully."

Dean watched as Lucas tried to hold the deep wound together. He cocked his head to the side and then kicked the downed vamp. "This Lucas then?" He lifted his machete. "That's my brother you're drooling over bitch." He grabbed Lucas by the hair and lifted the wounded vampire's head. "You let him go and Lucas gets to keep his head." He pulled his arm back, prepared to chop the vampire's neck."

She looked up and shook her head with a small gasp of fright. "No, please. This is your brother?" She pointed down at Sam's limp form. When Dean nodded she pointed to Lucas. "Well, he's mine. Please don't."

Lucas held a hand out to the female. "Don't trust him. He's a fucking hunter." He spit. "Hunters never leave us alive." He gasped when Dean backhanded him across the cheek. "Just drain him, Stace."

Stace shook her head. "Lucas…" Her eyes moved to Dean and then she stood up slowly. "I'll leave the boy." She took two steps away from Sam, and pressed her back against the wall. "Let Lucas go."

Dean watched and waited. As soon as Stace was far enough from Sam, he shoved Lucas away. "Get the hell out of here. Get the hell out of this town and next time I see you. I will kill you both."

He waited until the two vampires headed out of the tunnel before he cautiously moved to Sam's side. He knelt down and lifted his brother's unconscious, limp head. "Hey, buddy. Gome on, Sammy. Wake up for me little brother." Dean's head came up when he heard a loud screeching yell coming up the tunnel. He turned and saw Stace running at him. He jerked upright, pulled his gun and fired three rounds into her chest. He stared in shock as she shrugged the dead man's blood off and continued to rush him, taking him to the ground like he was a rag doll.

She laughed when his head slammed hard against the ground and then she smiled when Lucas kicked Dean in the ribs a few times. "You shoulda killed us...HUNTER." She sank her teeth into Dean's neck, moaning when the coppery taste of blood flowed in her mouth.

Dean felt weak, the pounding in his head had his vision blurry, and the kicks to his ribs made it hard for him to breathe. Now he felt his life literally being pulled from him; he was being drained. He tried to fight back but his arms were too heavy for him to lift. He had no choice but to lay there, barely holding on to consciousness.

Stephanie was halfway back to where she'd left the boys when she heard it. The unearthly howl sent a chill up her spine. She flicked bits of gore off her machete and paused. She heard rustling and then a thump and she ran.

********************************************************

She turned the corner to see the two vampires on their knees over Dean. A growing puddle of blood was on the ground and the female vampire was smiling at the male who was just now bending over the downed hunter.

Stephanie was on them in seconds. She reached for Lucas' hair, yanked his head back and raised the machete. "No you don't you motherfucking bloodsucking sonofabitch." Her arm came down. There was a sickening, sloshing, crack, Lucas' body fell to the ground and Stephanie stood there for a second holding his head by the hair.

Her heart broke when she stole a quick glance at Dean's collapsed body in the small puddle of blood. She felt her blood boil. She held the tip of the machete under the girl's chin and growled low in her throat. "Get the fuck up. Now!" She pushed the vampire back about a foot away from Dean. "Wish I could take my time on you, know you deserve it, you fuckin bitch." She pulled her machete back but was stopped by the cold steel blade that was pressed against her throat as she was pulled back against a hard chest.

Stephanie shivered when the cold voice growled in her ear from behind. "Drop the machete." She listened and she dropped the blade as he pulled her away from Stace.

Stace smiled and sighed at the male vampire that held Stephanie. "Kyle, baby."

She watched as the two vampires leaned toward each other. "Mmm, C'mere Stace. Let me taste." Their lips met and they ate at each other's mouth hungrily, sharing the taste of Dean's blood between them, before Kyle pulled back. He nodded his head toward Dean. "Finish what you started, baby. She can wait."

Stephanie jerked in Kyle's arms. "No! Leave him alone! You motherfuckers, I'll kill you both!" They laughed as she struggled and neither of them saw the knife she pulled from its sheath. She tucked it in the sleeve of her jacket. She knew it was best to wait for her moment. She tilted her head and caught Kyle's eyes. "Let me tell you something. You kill him; you BETTER kill me too. Because I'll be back...and I'll tear you both open."

Kyle laughed and shook his head. He ground against her ass and ducked his head to her ear. "Mmm, it's a good thing I don't fuck your type anymore." He inhaled sharply and then groaned. "But, I'll eat you out baby." He laughed. "Get it?" He chuckled at his joke. "Mmm, you smell so good."

Stephanie grunted, let the knife slide into her palm and then plunged the knife that was coated in dead man's blood into Kyle's thigh. She winced when the knife he held at her throat bit into her collarbone, but ignored it. She pulled the knife from Kyle's thigh, elbowed him in the kidneys, spun and then plunged it into his heart.

By the time Stace looked up, Kyle had already let go of Stephanie. The vampire ran toward her, but suddenly found herself on the ground when Stephanie dropped to her knees causing Stace to trip over her body.

Stephanie moved quickly, fueled by pure adrenaline. She found her discarded machete, grabbed Stace by the hair and totally ignored Kyle's weak shout of, "No!" as she easily removed the bitches head. She then tossed the severed head toward Kyle and laughed. "Catch!"

She moved even as she threw the head. She was angry. She hefted the machete and swung at the male vampire. She wasn't prepared for him to be as quick as he was.

He moved out of the way of the strike with a snarl. The knife was still in his chest and he pulled it out. "You killed my mate." He growled, dropping low into a fighter's stance, the knife in his hand. "I'm going to bleed you out, slow and make the hunter's watch."

Stephanie shook her head. "You can try you bastard." She spit a mouthful of blood to the floor and then kicked at the head Kyle had dropped to the floor. "Looks like your girlfriend lost her head over me." She winked and thrust the machete at the vampire's chest.

He sidestepped and slashed at Stephanie's arm, slicing open the shirt she wore. He screamed. "You're going to die bitch!" Blind rage roiled through him and he rushed at the hunter.

Stephanie braced, spun and when Kyle's weight hit her, she brought the machete blade up from between them. It slid up from beneath his chit and lodged in his head. Stephanie grunted and pulled hard as the vampire's blood gushed from the jagged wound. "Yeah, how's that you piece of worthless shit?" She lifted the blade and roughly hacked at Kyle's neck. Tears were in her eyes as she cursed and hacked, making a bloody mess of the vampire's neck. When he fell to the floor of the mine she kicked at him and hacked again and again. One final blow and Kyle's mutilated head separated from his body.

Stephanie whimpered and lowered the machete. She rushed to Dean's side. She was almost afraid to touch him, afraid she'd hurt him more. "Dean?" She touched his cold cheek. "Oh god, Dean....please, baby." She felt his wrist, hoping for a pulse and nearly screamed with joy when she felt one. It was weak but it was there. "Thank god...." She pulled Dean's flannel off and ripped one of the sleeves off and pressed it to his neck wound even as she looked around for Sam.

She saw him by the wall of the mine. He was moving, but still clearly not completly conscious. She bit at her lip and growled in frustration. Dean needed help, but she wasn't going to be able to move him on her own. She needed Sam. She wiped at the tears on her face, leaving behind thick bloody trails. "Sam." Her voice was frantic. "Damn it Sam, answer me!"

Sam felt like knives were being driven into his head. He opened his eyes, only to find one so swollen he could see nothing from it. The other was covered in a reddish haze and it stung. He knew it was blood and he lifted his hand to the blurry eye to clear it. He gagged when more blood dripped into his throat and he spit. "Steph?" His words were slurred and heavy, his lips felt fat and uncoordinated. "Dean...vamp...ires..."

Stephanie rocked on her heels and glanced to Dean. She pressed the wadded up sleeve tightly against Dean's neck and then reached for a nearby rock to hold it in place. "Sam, Dean's bad...real fucking bad." She stepped over Dean's overly still body and ran to help Sam up. "We need to move him, but you have to help. I can't do it alone." She sobbed, hating that it made her sound so weak. "Please Sam, help me..."

Sam nodded and let the girl help him to his feet. He steadied himself with a hand on the wall. "Motha fuck..." The room spun and he swallowed his nausea. His eyes followed Stephanie's. "Fuck...fuck..." He managed an almost straight path to his brother's side. He knelt beside his brother and saw the panic in Stephanie's eyes. He fought his own panic with a growl. "Steph, shit...he's..." He felt for a pulse, found it too fast and weak. He listened to Dean's breathing. There was a heavy sound to it, the older hunter's chest rising and falling in what looked like stuttering hiccups. "Help me...we have to move him." He pulled off his own shirt and wrapped it around Dean's neck like a scarf. It wasn't tight, but it would slow the bleeding.

Stephanie nodded and grabbed Dean's left arm. She draped it over her shoulders so that she supported his left side. "Come on, baby..." She knew he wasn't awake and probably couldn't hear her, but she wouldn't accept that reality right now. Hell she couldn't accept it, not now. Not this soon.

She felt Sam fall into step on the other side of Dean and with him supporting Dean's right side they moved quickly toward the exit. Stephanie shook the tears from her eyes as she begged quietly. "Come on, baby. Hang on."

* * *

A/N: What'd y'all guys think?


	70. Can't Wait To See Your Green Eyes Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys or the CW or the show. None of that. Just Stephanie and this story.

**A/N****:** It's been a month exactly since I posted. Now I did intend to wait a good bit before my next update;giving the length of the last one. But not this long. The extra delay was because my grandfather died Nov 18th and I had funeral arrangements to deal with and lots of junk with that. So this chapter is partly dedicated to Willard Lee Headrick, Born May 24th 1930; Died Nov 18th 2009. I love you Papieo.

Another part of this chapter is dedicated as a belated birthday present for a reviewer. Mrs Max McDowell; Happy belated Birthday, this chapter is also partly for you.

And lastly today is my Gothpuppy's birthday. If you know me then you know who he is. If not.... His name is Brett and today he is 39. I wish you weren't stuck in Shitcago and was here with me. I love you so much baby. Miss you. Muah! and Happy Birthday baby!.

SciFiRN; You need to blow whoever gave you today and tomorrow off again because you work too much. You deserve to relax. Thanks for being here for me when Papieo died. I called you that night because you're the only one I let hear/see me cry. I love you.

Lets get on with the story...

* * *

It took what seemed like forever to finally get Dean to the mouth of the mine. Stephanie dug in Dean's pockets for the keys and ran ahead to unlock the car, leaving Sam to briefly hold Dean's weight. "Lay him down in back, Sam."

Sam shook his head and groaned when the nausea swept him up again. "Shit..." He gagged, swallowed and then opened the front passenger door. "No, He needs to be sitting up, if we lay him down he'll lose more blood." He got his brother in the car, sat him up, then pushed him in the middle of the seat. "You have to hold him while you drive, Steph."

She shook her head but moved to the driver's side of the car while Sam slumped down beside Dean. "Drive? Sam, I can't. You're more experienced, this car is kinda hard to..I-I...Dean wil...."

"Hey.." Sam caught her eyes, his voice low and stern; shit, he sounded like his father. "Fuck Steph...I can't drive, I'm still seeing double, feel like I'm gonna hurl and the longer we argue about this, the less chance we have of saving him." Sam hated the tears he heard in his voice. He swallowed, pulled his brother against his side and pressed the shirt to his throat as best he could. "So put the square key in the ignition, start her and drive us to the nearest fucking hospital." Sam's head fell weakly back on to the seat. "Do you fucking understand me?"

Stephanie caught Sam's serious, hurt eyes then nodded and swallowed. "Yes, Sir." She climbed in the car, shut the door, put the key in the ignition and started the Chevy. Dean's head fell to her shoulder as the engine rumbled to life. She grunted, pulled Dean against her chest and shifted into drive. Her foot fell hard on the gas pedal as the car jerked forward. Her left hand was on the wheel and her right held Dean's wound. "Just, tell me where to go, Sam."

Sam knew where the hospital was because their father had drilled certain things into them. Know where the police were, know where the hospital was, know the quickest way to the interstate; all of it useful for semi-legal hunters. The fifteen minute drive seemed to take longer, even though it should have taken almost thirty since the hospital was in the next town.

The car rocked to a stop in the "Ambulance Only" area by the emergency room doors and Stephanie was out and around the car in seconds. Sam barely managed to get the door open and take two steps before the nausea overwhelmed him, but by then Stephanie had found help.

Two men in scrubs pulled Dean onto a gurney and rushed him through the doors. Stephanie pulled Sam from his knees and dragged him behind her. "Come on...come on..."

Sam cursed and stumbled, but followed her into the hospital where Stephanie yelled for help and dropped him into the wheelchair that suddenly appeared. She looked at the nurse. "He fell trying to fight off the mountain lion."

The nurse's eyebrows rose. "Mountain lion?" She glanced into the trauma room where monitors were beeping and people were yelling. "That what got that guy?"

Sam groaned. "Yeah...could you...I'm gonna..."

Just as he began to vomit a basin appeared to catch the mess. The nurse pointed to the desk. "You'll need to sign them in, answer health questions...allergies..."

Sam held up a hand. "Dean...my brother, he's allergic to penicillin."

The nurse grabbed an orderly. "Tell the team in trauma one that their patient is allergic to penicillin and that it was a mountain lion."

The orderly nodded and slid behind the curtain. The nurse wheeled Sam off to the left and Stephanie stood in the middle of the room fighting tears and shaking as reality finally sank in.

A woman pulled on Stephanie's sleeve. "Excuse me miss, I need some..."

Stephanie turned and glared as she wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. "Look, I don't know." She pointed to the small room Sam had been taken too. "Let me check on them first and I don't know all the information; okay?"

The woman's eyes went wide and she nodded. She followed Stephanie into the room where Sam was.

"Sam." Stephanie moved to his side, ignoring the doctor. "Sam, shit...you need to be okay...Dean..." She pointed out the door.

"Miss..." The doctor interrupted her. "Calm down, Sam here is going to be okay. He has a concussion and I think we'll do a CT scan just to make sure there isn't any bleeding, but other than a killer headache, I think he'll be fine."

Stephanie stared for a second, blinked and then nodded. She looked to the woman beside her. "Look, ask him. He knows the history, not me." Then she left and headed to the trauma room next door.

Stephanie slipped into the room and pressed her back against the wall of the small cubicle. There was blood everywhere; towels on the floor, on the cot, on Dean on the doctors and nurses. She watched almost mesmerized as a drop formed on Dean's hand as it dangled over the side of the gurney. The drop paused and then hesitated before it fell to join the puddle on the floor. She wiped the tear from her face and bit at her lip as she prayed silently that he'd be okay.

There was a rapid beeping and alarms ringing. A doctor was sternly issuing orders. "If someone doesn't get me vascular soon he's not gonna make it....Shit, how many liters we put in him..." There was a pause and then the doctor turned and snapped. "I don't really care, get him typed and crossed for five units and get me the last three O negs, now damn it."

A nurse rushed past and flashed her an irritated smile before she reached for Stephanie's arm. Stephanie shook her head and wiped at her face. "Look, I'm not in the way, just help my brother...please."

The woman sighed and ran back to Dean's side with the equipment she had taken from the shelf. Stephanie listened to the numbers and lingo, not completely understanding, but knowing by the tone of voice when things were bad.

"BP's 40 over palp and he's bleeding out as fast as we put it in..." The rapid beeping stopped and an alarm took its place. "Shit...V-fib people...where the hell is that blood and get the crash cart...damn it we are not losing this guy..." Then just like in the movies: Charge, clear, paddles to Dean's bare chest and he jumped. "Again..." Charge, clear, jump. Then the beep, beep, beep was back and Stephanie's knees finally gave as she slid down the wall and sobbed into her knees.

Stephanie heard the rush of people, someone announce that vascular was ready and then Dean and half the people in the room rushed past her. She stood there alone; left like the other bloodied debris on the floor.

Somehow, and she wasn't sure how, but somehow she'd been moved to a small waiting area. A young woman in a red smock sat beside her. The woman smiled and handed her a half filled cup of coffee. Stephanie realized she'd been drinking the bitter beverage because she tasted it in her mouth. It was black, she didn't care as she swallowed more and then put the cup onto the table.

"I'm Jen." The woman smiled. "Welcome back." She grasped Stephanie's hand and smiled again. "You kinda blanked out on us. Your brother was worried."

Stephanie's confusion must have been obvious.

The woman pointed across the hall. "Sam, the big one...he's been worried, which isn't helping his headache."

Stephanie swallowed and nodded stupidly. She cleared her throat. "Dean? Our older brother?"

Jen pursed her lips. "They stopped the bleeding and patched up his throat. Now that he's not losing the blood he's stabilized. They think he'll be fine, just weak and sore." She shook her head. "They said mountain lion. You sure about that?"

Again, Stephanie nodded. "Can I see him...them, both of them, but Dean...I need to make sure he's..."

Jen stood and nodded. "Sure, you are family after all." She held her hand out to Stephanie. "Do you need help standing?"

Stephanie groaned and shook her head. "No, thanks. Think I got it." She stood and shuffled out of the small waiting are. She pointed to a half cracked door on the other side of the hall. "In here?"

Jen nodded. "Yes, Sam's in there. Dean is still in PACU, probably be in there for another few hours. He's still unconscious." She motioned to the Sam's room. "When you are finished with him, let me know and I'll take you down to see Dean."

Stephanie gave the woman a kind smile as she pushed open the door to Sam's room. "Sam?" She took a few steps into the room. "Sammy?" She furled her eyebrows when she heard Sam's words.

"Where's my brother? Can you at least tell me if he and my sister are ok?" She heard him grumble before he continued to bitch. "You know what? Where are my clothes, I'm gonna find them myself."

Sam looked up when he heard a small familiar giggle. "Steph, thank god...tell Nursezilla over here to let me up will you?" He looked at Stephanie and saw the tears well up in her eyes. "Shit Steph, what the hell…is it Dean?"

Stephanie shook her head and sniffled as she made her way to Sam's bedside. "No...they...say he's better now..." She closed her eyes as more tears fell and when she opened her eyes she saw Nursezilla staring at her. She jerked her head toward the door. "Beat it, nursie."

The nurse scoffed, mumbled a bit and then pointed to Sam. "You keep your stubborn butt in that bed." Then she sauntered out of the room.

Sam furled his eyebrows, clearly confused. "Then....what's wrong?" He lifted his arm so Stephanie could slide into the narrow bed with him.

She lifted the covers, kicked her boots off and curled in with Sam. She buried her face in his chest as his arms and the blanket went around her. She couldn't help but sob.

Sam rubbed his hands up and down her back as he felt the front of his t-shirt start to get wet. "Shh...Talk to me, what's going on?"

She sniffled and shook her head a bit. "God, he had me so scared, Sam. I feel like I'm gonna melt in a puddle at the sudden relief of it all." Another wave of sadness hit her and she sobbed harder. "What if he wouldn'ta made it, Sam. What if..."

Sam kissed her forehead and held her tighter. "Shh..He's fine Steph. You said it yourself; the doctors said he's fine." Sam sniffed and scratched his nose. "I was scared too. He's my brother and I don't wanna lose him."

Stephanie sat up and kissed Sam briefly on the lips. "I'm glad you're ok too, Sam. I don't wanna lose you anymore than I wanna lose Dean." She laid her head back on his chest. "Love you, you Jerk."

He smiled and kissed Stephanie's hair. "Love you too, Thumbelina."

Stephanie fidgeted against Sam for the tenth time and he grunted when her elbow poked him. He chuckled. "You don't have to hang here with me. I mean Nursezilla will be back soon with a doctor and my CT results." He lifted his head to look at Stephanie. "You and I both know that it'll only show how hard headed I am."

She rolled her eyes and sat up to look at him. "I'm just anxious to see him...to make sure he's okay."

Sam tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, me too, but I swear that nurse played line backer in a previous life. You didn't see the way she shoved me back into the bed."

Stephanie slid from the bed. "You sure she's gonna let you out?"

Sam nodded and winced when his head hurt. "Yeah, unless something bad shows up on that scan, but I've had worse concussions than this." He adjusted the bed and let his head rest back on the pillow. "You see my clothes though?" He asked as he let his eyes closed. "Damn head hurts like hell and I'll be damned if I'm walking out of here in this sheet they call a gown."

Stephanie shook her head and searched the room with her eyes. "Ahh, but the view when you walk by..." She winked at him and then pulled a bag from a chair. She glanced inside and then tossed it to the bottom of the bed. "Here. Bloody, but wearable." She smiled. "I'm a little sorry they didn't cut em off, because I'm serious about that view."

"Ha, ha." Sam sat forward, pulled the bag from the bottom of the bed and groaned. "Can you hand me that water?" He pointed to the small table by the wall. "And be sure to send Jen back to tell me where he is. Okay?"

Stephanie nodded, grabbed the large water cup and then moved beside the bed. She grabbed his hand, squeezed and then kissed Sam lightly on the lips once again. "I will." She stood, pressed the cup into his hand and then headed out the door.

Stephanie wanted to see Dean so bad but as she walked down the hall with Jen she couldn't seem to make her feet move any faster than a slow shuffle. She kept feeling like she had led in her boots. "Are we almost there?"

Jen nodded. "Just about. It's at the end of the hallway then around the corner, he's the fourth door down." Jen's pager buzzed as they reached the end of the hallway. "Damn it, can you find the rest on your own?"

Stephanie nodded. "Turn the corner, fourth door down. Yeah, got it."

"Okay. Take care." Jen turned and walked rather speedy back toward the elevators.

It took forty three steps for Stephanie to reach Dean's room. She felt her heart hammer in her throat as she reached for the door handle, which was unusually cold but that could be because her hands were sweating. She turned the handle and pushed the door open. "Oh my god...Dean."

Dean lay pale against the white pillow. Two IV bags hung beside him, one in each arm; one dripped saline and another dripped blood and saline. A catheter bag hung low on the bed and Stephanie cringed when she realized there was blood in his urine. His eyes were sunken into his head and dark circles were beneath them. He was breathing on his own, but a small oxygen tube was taped below his nose. A bandage, even now slightly bloody, covered the tear in his neck. His chest was bare and his scars stood out against the pale of his skin.

Tears filled her eyes and she whimpered as she closed the door and moved closer to him. Her pace increased when his brows furrowed and he groaned softly. "Dean?" She moved closer and looked at the blips on the heart monitor, his heart beat was steady, that was a good sign. Stephanie stood over him and reached for his hand, he was cold to the touch. She sniffled and pulled the blanket up over his chest, then gently lifted his arms to rest outside of it. She leaned forward as a tear slid down her nose. "Please wake up for me, Dean." She let her lips brush his softly, then whimpered when she didn't feel his move.

* * *

Sam found her asleep in a chair beside the bed. Her head was beside Dean's hips on top of her folded arms and she held his hand in one of hers. "Steph..." Sam said softly as his hand found her shoulder. "Hey, I brought you some coffee." He shook her shoulder lightly and smiled when she lifted her head and looked at him with bleary eyes. "Three sugars." He held the coffee and waited for her to take it.

She wiped drool from her face with the back of her hand. "Thanks." She glanced around the room. "How long have I been here?" The sun was bright coming through the windows. "Shit what time is it?"

Sam looked at his watch. "Well, you fell asleep around three this morning so...you been there about six hours. It's 9:15."

Stephanie yawned and took the coffee from Sam. "Thank you for the coffee, I hate you for letting me fall asleep though." She glanced to Dean's still unconscious body in the bed. "I'm so afraid something bad's gonna happen if I'm not watching him."

Sam pushed Stephanie's hair over her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Look at me." When she did he smiled warmly. "Nothing bad's going to happen. You needed the sleep, you also need a shower and a change of clothes. Why don't you take the Impala back to the hotel, shower and change and I'll sit here with him?"

She shook her head and sniffed. Her voice was emotionless and final. "I'm not leaving, Sam."

He sighed. "Look, Steph it would really do you good to-"

"Then why haven't you left, huh Sam?" She scratched her stitches. "Why haven't you showered or slept or ate?" She saw the answer in Sam's eyes whether he admitted it or not. "Then don't ask me to."

Sam sighed and pulled another chair from the wall. "Yeah, well drink your coffee and then we'll find something to eat..." He gave her a stern look. "And that's not a suggestion."

Stephanie rolled her shoulders and rubbed at her neck, which was stiff from sleeping in the chair. "Fine." She pouted and stretched before she cursed softly when the stitches pulled.

"You know we can probably take them out." Sam said over the rim of his own coffee cup. "It's been long enough."

Stephanie paused mid-sip and almost smiled. "Really? Shit, that almost makes me happy."

Sam snorted. "Almost?" He finished off his coffee and stood. "I figured you'd be doing cartwheels in the hallway."

She chugged the coffee and nodded. "Damn it Sammy, if cartwheels get these damn things out...I'll do 'em."

Sam grabbed her arm when she acted like she was going to break into gymnastics. "No need." He looked at his brother, the monitors and Stephanie and then nodded. "Let's go ahh, borrow a suture removal kit, find a quiet corner and get them out."

Stephanie looked to Dean and shook her head. "Sam...I can't leave him."

He gently pulled her arm. "Yes you can, Steph. I can't very well strip you down in this tiny room with nurses running in and out now can I?"

She growled. "Sam..."

"He'll be fine, I promise." Sam's hand found hers and he squeezed gently. "Come on, stitches and then food."

She pulled her hand from Sam's and went to stand by the bed. She ran her fingers through Dean's hair and kissed his forehead. His breathing was easier and his color had improved, but he had more bruising. She squeezed his hand and then straightened. "Fine, take my stitches out. Then you get breakfast while I sit here."

Sam sighed and nodded with a small chuckle. "Okay, that I can live with."

* * *

Stephanie followed Sam into an empty room at the end of the hall. The room was cluttered with wheelchairs, IV poles, over bed tables and a single lonely bed that was pushed against the far wall. The sign on the outside of the room simply read, '322 Storage'. She waited for him to shove a few things out of the way and then made her way between the furniture. She cursed when her shin hit the leg rest of a wheelchair. "Motherfuc..."

Sam smiled. "Come on, let's get the shirt off and the stitches out." Sam patted the bed. A large orange sticker was stuck to the headboard telling everyone that the bed needed part 889930. He turned and helped Stephanie undress. He held a towel out to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Sam." She lay down on the bed with the stitches up. "You've seen it all before."

He nodded and sat down beside her. "Yeah, but still..." He peeled open the suture removal kit he'd pocketed and held up the small scissors and tweezers. "Ready?"

She sighed. "Seriously, it's not like you're putting 'em in." She felt Sam move, touch her and then she hissed when his finger softly traced over a long deep scratch.

"Damn Steph, you should let someone look at these." He traced another one, this one high up on her collar bone. He frowned at the other bruises starting to blacken up on her skin and shook his head. He knew every hunter out there took a beating from time to time.

He sighed. "Okay, now I'm gonna start, but in the future be more careful will you?" He picked up the first stitch with the tweezers.

"Ouch."

He nodded. "Yeah it does ouch a little when they pull." He slid the thin scissor blade under the stitch and snipped before pulling the knotted thread out.

Stephanie looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue.

Sam smiled, but ignored her as he went to the second stitch. He watched as Stephanie bit her tongue. "It looks good so far."

She snorted. "Yeah, I bet..."

Several minutes later, Sam pulled the final stitch free. "Okay, done."

Stephanie leaned up to see the jagged light pink line running down her side. It was puckered and slightly swollen. She reached for Sam's hand. "Help me up would ya?"

"Sure." He dropped the tweezers and scissors in the sink by the door then reached for her hand. He gave a tug and hauled her to a sitting position. "Test it out, let's see."

She nodded and slowly raised her arms. There was a little soreness, she could get used to that. She giggled when she realized she was _waiting_ to feel the damn stitches pull having being used to it. "Oh, Sam...I could lick you; this is SO MUCH better." Stephanie twisted to the left, then right. The sighed when she felt her back pop a few times. "Oh it's been so long since I could do that."

Sam groaned inwardly as his body reacted to her naked flexing. He tossed her shirt to her. "Yeah, well maybe you should cover up."

Stephanie felt herself blush as she caught it. "Fuck..." She pulled the shirt over her head. When Sam laughed she bit out. "Bite me bitch." and hopped from the table.

Sam smiled, threw his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You keep offering it..." He pulled away when she elbowed his ribs. "Ouch...Okay, truce." When Stephanie nodded he continued. "Good. Let's go get some food."

She shook her head and stepped into the hallway. "No, Sam, I'm eating in the room." She walked quickly to the end of the hallway and turned.

Sam tried to keep up with her. "Fine, I never said you couldn't. Just come down to the cafeteria with me and get the food." He tried to dodge a nurse with a supply cart and ended up running his shoulder into a wall as he turned the corner. He groaned and rubbed his arm.

She stopped outside Dean's door, threw pitiful eyes at Sam and huffed. "Sam, please? I promise the next time we're starving, I'll fetch the nourishment. Just..." She shook her head and scratched behind her ear. "Just don't make me leave him right now?"

Sam licked his lips, sighed and nodded. "Fine. What do you want?"

Stephanie shrugged. "Since I'm not really hungry I don't care too much." Sam nodded and kissed her head before walking to the elevators. She turned and pushed the door to Dean's room open.

* * *

A young man in scrubs and glasses stood beside Dean's bed making notes on a PDA. He looked up when Stephanie entered. "Are you his sister?"

Stephanie swallowed and nodded. Dean was in the same position he'd been in when she'd left him. "Yeah, I'm Stephanie." She glanced from Dean to the doctor. "How is he?"

The doctor smiled and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "He's doing good, much better than earlier." He gently moved Dean's head to the side and peeled back the dressing over his neck. "I think it'll heal well." He looked at Stephanie over the rim of his glasses. "Normally, I'd offer to call in a plastic surgeon, but since it looks as if scars don't bother him." The man's eyes moved back to Dean in the bed. "Honestly, I think he'll wake up tonight."

Stephanie smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Good, that's good, right?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, it's good news." He flipped the cover closed on his PDA and slid the stylus into its slot. He checked the IV and blood infusion, nodded again and then moved toward the door. "We checked another blood count and it was good. We're giving him antibiotics to stave off an infection and we expect him to be up moving around by tomorrow. He's going to be sore. He has some pretty significant bruising over his ribs, but he should be good as new in a couple weeks."

Stephanie smiled and wiped her face as she nodded. "Thank you so much."

The young doctor smiled back, nodded once and then paused at the door. "If you need anything, ring for the nurse." Then he was gone.

Stephanie looked at Dean and smiled. "Looks like I'm gonna get to see those sexy green eyes soon." She shuffled over to the window that over looked some of the parking lot, a bank and a cemetery. She snorted. "Yeah a cemetery in a freaking hospital's back yard; that's gotta give patients that warm fuzzy feeling." The cuts and gashes on her back and torso stretched and burned as she slid into the chair next to Dean's bedside. She hissed. "Damn it that shit hurts."

She sat for some time just staring at the wall before she pulled the little TV around in front of her. She shot a quick glance to the man on the bed. "You mind? My soaps are on." She winked and flipped on the small flatscreen before scrolling through the channels.

* * *

Dean became aware of the snorting and barely controlled giggling beside him. He forced his heavy eyes open slowly and tried to find the source of the sound. The light made his head pound and he took a slow breath. He recognized the high pitched screech of April Margera, mostly because he hated her.

His hand moved in the direction of both the giggle and the screech. "Shit...shut that bitch up will you." His voice was hoarse.

Stephanie gasped and turned her head toward Dean's bed. She just stared for a minute then stood up, leaned over him, cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips softly. She chuckled when she pulled back and two teardrops landed on Dean's chin. "I've missed you." She wiped her tears away and reached for the call button. "I should tell them you're awake."

Dean caught her arm before it reached the button, when she looked at him he shook his head. "Tell 'em later. C'mere." He tugged lightly on her arm and lifted his blanket. "Get in here with me, baby. Tell me what happened."

She laid her head on his chest and sighed as she snuggled against him. She let him pull the blanket up over them. "I missed sleeping on you last night." She giggled when Dean poked her side.

"What do you mean 'last night', how long have I been in this damn hospital?" He tried to turn his head and groaned loud and painfully as he lifted his hand to his neck. "Oh what the hell? Damn it..."

She grabbed his hand and checked the bandage on his neck. Then she pressed his hand to his chest with hers. "Shh, you need to take it easy. What's the last you remember?"

He shook his head trying to think as he relaxed back into the bed. "Uh...Sam being knocked out, you still being gone after those other two vamps, and then that blonde bloodsucking whore and her son of a bitch brother coming back." He turned looked up at Stephanie then motioned to him in the hospital. "I'm guessing I'm missing something."

"Whoa, ok." She shrugged and scratched her head. "Well, long story short; All the vamps are dead, Sam's getting breakfast and is fine, should be up here soon. And you were in bad shape." She bit her lip kinda hoping Dean wouldn't ask for details. Like specifically HOW they got to the hospital.

Dean pulled back and caught her eyes. "So how about you make the short story a bit longer." He smirked when she growled.

"Fine. After I took care of my vampires." She shot Dean an amused eye roll. "I came back to find Sam unconscious and you being drained." Her hand fisted in the sheet over them. "That bitch figured you'd make a good Value Meal. So, I had to kill her and her piece of shit boyfriend."

Dean interrupted. "What boyfriend...I remember her brother."

"Yeah, well I killed him and then the boyfriend showed up, so I had to deal with him too." She shrugged and then paused. "By the time I got done...you were...I mean fuck..." Her voice cracked and swallowed as she fought with the tears.

Dean pulled her tighter. "Hey, shhh." He chuckled and rubbed at her back. "I'm good, see I'm in one piece. You did good baby." He kissed her temple. "So, tell me how'd you get me and an unconscious giant out of that mine?"

Stephanie nodded against his chest and sniffed back the tears. She snorted and smiled. "Well, I had to wake up the sleeping giant and convince his concussed ass to help me drag you out of the mine." She sat up and looked down at him. "I hate that I couldn't do it by myself." She looked away. "Makes me feel fucking useless."

Dean smiled and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't be here if it were just me and Sammy, Steph." He watched her nod. "So then Sammy drove us here?"

Stephanie groaned and slipped from the bed. She figured space might be a good idea. "Um, not exactly."

Dean started to sit up and when it hurt he fell back on the bed with a small groan and pushed the button to raise his head. "Define: not exactly." His eyes were serious and concerned.

"Oh for the love of..." She rolled her eyes. "Shit, Dean you were barely breathing and Sam was seeing double and triple. Who else was supposed to drive?" Her voice rose. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him sternly. "Trust me, she's fine. I didn't hurt her, other than to make her go very, very fast. Which by the way, I think she enjoyed."

Dean grunted and pursed his lips. "My baby better be in the same shape I left her in."

"Yeah, figures, I save your motherfucking life and all you do is bitch about the car." She snorted and sank into the chair she'd been in before. "Not so much as a 'thank you'."

Dean tried to keep the smile from his face. "Well, thank you." He watched her try not to be angry with him. "Where's Sammy at anyway?"

It was then that the door pushed open, but no one immediately appeared. The door swung back and then stopped. A mumbled voice came from the other side. "A libble helb..."

Stephanie giggled, got up and pulled open the door.

Sam stood there carrying three coffees stacked on top of one another and two take out containers. "Thanks." He added when Stephanie took the two of the coffees. "One would think they had trays in this place, but nooooo, they're going green, cutting back...blah, blah, blah."

"Shut it Sammy. I smell food and I'm starving." Dean bitched from the bed.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, let me know what you guys think, I appreciate and READ EVERY REVIEW. I just don;t have time to reply to all of them. But thank you all for them and I don't take them for granted.


	71. Sammy Gets Lucky

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the boys or the show or none of that, never said I did. Just own the story and Stephanie

**A/N: **I really have nothing to say.

SciFiRN; me love you thanks for the amazing help

* * *

Sam furled his eyebrows and a small wrinkle formed on his forehead then he smiled. "Hey! You-You're awake." He looked to Stephanie. "How long has he been....?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Ten minutes? Not long." She grunted and raised herself from her chair. "Oh! I never told the doctor you were awake.."

Dean covered the call button with his hand blocking it from Stephanie's reach. "I don't understand why we have to tell anyone I'm awake." He growled when his brother and Stephanie just stared back at him. "Fine. But at least let me eat first. Because I swear if you call a doc in here and he tells me I can't eat what I'm smellin' I'm gonna stab him AND stab you for callin' him."

Sam and Stephanie chuckled and Stephanie reached for one of the trays. "Fine. Can you feed yourself?"

Dean pouted. "I'm kinda sore..." He flashed fake puppy eyes at Stephanie then grinned at his brother when she rolled her eyes and grinned.

Stephanie scooted her chair closer to his bedside and looked at him. "Dean Winchester, you are a lazy bum." She poked some pancake with her fork and moved it toward Dean's now open mouth.

He bit the pancake and moaned noisily as he chewed. "Oh I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks.

Sam snorted and grinned at his brother. "You ALWAYS feel like you haven't eaten in weeks."

Dean inhaled some more pancake and frowned. "And I am not a lazy bum...I'm injured."

She lifted another forkful of pancake to his mouth, but held it just too far away for him to reach it. "Yeah, injured AND lazy." She waited until he leaned forward and then pulled the fork further from his face. He growled and she smiled. "Oh, I'm gonna make you work for it."

Dean grabbed her wrist and leaned forward to bite the pancake from the fork before pulling the fork from her hand. "Fine, ruin my fun." He pulled the takeout tray toward him and picked up a piece of sausage. He bit it in half and smiled blissfully. He noticed Sam was only holding one other container. "You aren't hungry Steph?" He grunted, popped open a coffee and took a long drink of the scalding liquid. "Good coffee."

Stephanie shook her head and chuckled. "I think you're eating Sam's breakfast." She looked to Sam who nodded. "It's okay we can share." She stood and moved to where Sam now sat. "What else you got there?"

Sam opened the container. "Sauge gravy, biscuits and bacon." He tore the lid from the box and slid a one of the four biscuits into the lid, making sure it was covered in gravy. Then he added a strip of bacon and nodded in Dean's direction. "You want more, steal from him."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You two are both bottomless pits." She slumped back to the chair by the bed and peered into Dean's lap. "Dude? Really, you like ate them all already?"

He smiled at her pout and patted his stomach. "I saved you a sausage." He held it up with a smile.

She sighed and reached for the link. She cursed when he pulled it back. "Come on. I'm actually hungry now that you are awake."

Dean cocked his head and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry." He put the sausage on her tray. "Here you go."

Stephanie felt bad and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. "It's okay. I'm just cranky, tired and hungry."

Dean nodded and smiled. His fingers moved fast and pulled a piece of bacon from her tray. As she stood he flashed her the bacon, smiled wide and popped it into his mouth. "Bacon over sausage any day, baby."

Her face held her disbelief. "Damn you." She lightly slapped his arm and fell back into the chair with a pained grunt. "See if I ever share with you again."

Dean furled his eyebrows. "First, what the hell is wrong with you? And second..." He leaned toward her and winked. "You KNOW you'd share ANYTHING with me, baby." He finished his response with a wink.

Stephanie faked confusion on her face. "What do you mean 'what the hell is wrong with me'?" She sucked a big breath through her nose when one of the cuts on her back burned a bit.

Dean growled slightly. "I mean where the hell are you hurt and how bad?" His angry eyes moved to his brother. "Damn it, Sam. Did you know about this?"

When Sam stuttered, obviously having no idea what to say, Stephanie growled. "We went into a vampire nest, Dean. You were nearly drained dry and needed umpteen units of blood. Sam got his head shoved up his ass; the ass he then had handed to him and you think I just walked out without a scratch?" She snorted and shook her head. "Damn, I wish I did. But, no. I got a little banged up but I'm fine, really. So, get your boxers out of their little twist."

Sam and Dean both raised their eyebrows, then Dean spoke. "Well..." He grinned. "Sounds like you had a bad day." He chuckled when Sam and Stephanie snorted. He had to laugh at her little outburst. "How bad did you get it?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "Not bad, you and Sam got it way worse."

He smirked at her way of talking around what they all knew he wanted. "Lemme see, Steph." When she huffed and insisted she was once again 'fine' he just leered until she stood and yanked at her shirt.

Dean watched as Stephanie pulled her shirt up and held it by her collarbones. He noticed she didn't meet his eyes as she waited for him to get his look. There were scratches and cuts; mostly on her lower torso. Some were between her breasts, but not many and it looked like she had a small vampire bite on her ribs.

He frowned. "Jesus. Turn around." Her back wasn't as scratched up, mostly bruised and scraped. The cuts that were on her back looked more like burns actually. Dean reached out and lightly touched one. "Shit, Steph. Do they hurt?"

He looked at his brother. "Did you check 'em? Di...Wait a minute." Dean caught her arm and turned her sideways. "Your stitches are gone! When did that happen?" He reached out and trailed his fingertips lightly across her jagged scar. He smiled when she shivered and bit her lip, looking to him out of the corner of her eye.

Sam snorted and wiped his mouth on a napkin before putting his tray in the trash. "You catch on fast, don't ya big brother?" He grinned when Dean lowered his hand from Stephanie's side and glared at him. "Well I saw them when I took her stitches out but didn't officially check them over. And they've only been out like 20 minutes. Did it right before you woke up."

Dean turned her again so he could check on the cuts. He frowned at the puckered, uneven scar and pulled her close to him on the bed. He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, baby...sorry we got you hurt."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt back down. "You didn't get me hurt. I mean really, I'm a hunter that means I get hurt from time to time."

Sam nodded but added. "Still, we feel responsible." He looked to his brother. "You ready to face the white coats?"

Dean groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Damn, if I have to be, but only if they bring me good news."

Sam was only gone a few seconds before he returned with a white coated doctor.

The doctor smiled and nodded as he pulled a penlight from his pocket. "How are you feeling, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean squinted as the light shone in his eyes. He turned his head. "Look doc, I'm good, but I'd be a hellofa lot better if you stopped shining that...what 1000 candle power mini sun in my eyes." He held out a hand, patting the air. "Sam, Sammy...where are you. I'm blind."

Sam groaned and apologized to the doctor. "He doesn't like hospitals a whole lot."

The doctor nodded and his eyebrow rose sharply. "One would think you'd be used to it Mr. Winchester, I mean with all the scars and broken bones you've had."

Dean leveled a stare at the cocky young doctor. "Look, how am I and when can I leave?"

The doctor flipped open a chart and leafed through a few pages. He looked from the chart to the IV bottle and then grunted. "You're lucky. You lost more than half your blood, had a huge bite in your neck that required some pretty delicate surgery and we need to worry about infection from the..." He looked at the chart again. "That's right, the mysterious mountain lion. So, I'd say three days, but I assume I'm not going to get that am I?"

Dean shook his head. "Hell no. You've got twenty four hours doc. So, do your best, because tomorrow at..." He glanced at the clock. "Ten thirty, I am outa here."

The doctor sighed. "If you can walk the hall, down to the elevator and back twice without stumbling or stopping for breath, you have a deal." The doctor nodded and smiled.

Dean grinned. "Easy doc, you want me to do that now or later?"

The doctor shook his head. "Later tonight or in the morning. Not now, I mean you haven't even been up to the bathroom yet."

Dean glared. "About that, when can we get rid of it?"

Sam snickered and turned his head.

The doctor looked at the monitor readings, checked the urine in the bag and cocked his head to the side. "I'll have a nurse come in and take it out." He flipped the chart closed. "You have any questions or concerns then?" When Dean shook his head he turned to leave. "Antibiotics today, pills to take with you tomorrow and ONLY if you can walk the hall like I said."

Dean nodded. "Yes Dr. Frankenstein..."

The doctor shook his head and left the room.

* * *

Dean growled when Stephanie began to circle the channels for the third time now. "Would you pick something already? Damn!"

She kept her gaze on the small screen. "You hush, you got to pick what we watched the last TWO times. It's my turn."

Dean scratched his IV tape on his arm and snorted. "Yeah, well if you ask me I deserved that hour of Mythbusters and Dirty Jobs after having to sit through The Craft earlier."

Stephanie turned and gaped at him. "That was a good movie. Granted a little on the estrogen side, but still good."

He shuddered slightly. "Witches, Steph. I don't like 'em. Skeevy, unsanitary...Ugh."

Stephanie snorted and chuckled when he shuddered again. "Oh, you need to grow up. Not ALL witches are like that...Just most."

"Uh-huh, whatever." Dean grunted and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" She pressed a hand to his chest in an attempt to push him back into the bed.

Dean ignored the mild dizziness movement created. "I have to piss and I told that nurse almost forty minutes ago on the intercom." He looked around the room. "As far as I can tell, no nurse, so you wanna help me to the bathroom or not?" He put his weight on his feet and stood. "Cause, with or without your help I'm going to take a leak."

Stephanie slid in step beside him, muttering something about stubborn idiot men and rules. "Yes, I'm going to help you walk, so you don't fall, because that would just mean you'd be stuck here even longer."

Dean let Stephanie's arm slip around him and then he took a slightly shakey step. "Okay then, now; bathroom; in the morining, out the front door. Because, fuck this...I want out of this place."

By the time Dean was back in the bed he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his head was pounding to the beat of his heart. He tried to cover up the fact that he felt weak and that his legs were shaking. He was grateful that Stephanie kept quiet about it. He let her help him into bed and then his head fell back onto the pillow with a sigh. "Damn..."

Sam shook his head. "You always push it bro..."

Dean glared at his brother while Stephanie pulled the sheet up over his legs. "Yeah because I want out of here and so fucking help me, in the morning I don't care what they say...I'm gone."

Stephanie shot Sam a look and shrugged. "Yep, you and us too baby. We're gonna hole up somewhere for a few days and let you heal up before we find something new to hunt." She cocked her head to the side. "I mean it, Dean...rest up, no hunting and all. Capiche?"

The corner of Dean's mouth lifted in a half smile. "Yeah, yeah I got it." He nodded. "Just don't put any horse head in my bed."

Sam chuckled when Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Well don't push me and trust me; I can be more creative..." She winked and settled down into the other chair. She pulled the thin blanket the nurse had brought earlier around her and settled in for an uncomfortable night. "Now go to sleep before I make you sleep with the fishes."

Dean snorted, but was already starting to doze and in ten minutes they were all asleep. No one saw the form that paused in the doorway, or the gleam of teeth as he continued on down the hall.

* * *

When Sam pulled the Impala up to the curb, Stephanie put the brakes on Dean's wheelchair and turned to go back in the hospital. "Lemme grab two things." When Sam nodded she jogged through the sliding doors and toward the elevators.

The elevator doors opened when they hit the fourth floor and Stephanie moved through the slow moving throng at a quick speed. She rounded the corner and finally made it back to Dean's room. She quickly found the stuffed messenger bag on Dean's bed and she hooked the strap over her shoulder as she left the room.

She took three steps and her foot landed in a wetspot causing her legs to slip out from under her. She flopped hard on her butt and slid into the hall.

A man in his mid forties and a trucker hat held out his hand to Stephanie. "You alright?"

She nodded and blushed in embarrassment as she took his hand and pulled herself upright. "Yeah, thanks." She shuddered unconsciously, smiled politely and moved back to the elevators.

Something about the man was familiar. Stephanie searched her mind for a name to go with the face. Damn, he looked so familiar in the weirdest way...the crow feet by his eyes, his scruffy mustache...Shit, she just couldn't place him.

Stephanie slumped into the passenger seat while Dean stretched out in the back. He was smiling like a fool and she shook her head as she looked over the seat at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing," He shrugged. "I'm just thrilled be out of that damn place." He yawned and tucked a hand behind his head. "What's for lunch Sammy?"

Sam pulled out of the parking lot with a groan. "Dean you just had breakfast like 2 hours ago."

The man in the backseat groaned. "Come on Sam...did you see what was on the tray? Not to mention the portion, or lack or portion?" His stomach growled loudly. "There wasn't enough there to feed an anorexic cheerleader, let alone a full grown healing man."

Stephanie chuckled. "Oh shut it, you ate my muffin AND drank my coffee when I went to the bathroom, so you can't be that hungry." She stared out the window, her mind still working on the mystery man.

Dean whined again, pitifully. "Come on you two...give the walking wounded some slack. I'm hungry and I vote for pizza...mmm, yeah with sausage, bacon, extra cheese and onions....Ohh, and breadsticks with garlic sauce and beer, definitely beer."

Sam held his left hand toward Stephanie. "Steph, what time is it?" He asked sarcastically, but then he pulled his hand back with a sigh. "Oh yeah, ten AM." He adjusted the rearview mirror to see his brother. "Seriously Dean? Beer at ten in the morning when you're on pain killers and JUST got out of the hospital?"

Dean belched and nodded. "Especially when I'm on painkillers and because I just got out of the hospital."

Sam shook his head, readjusted the mirror and looked to Stephanie. "I hate him when he's sick..." He rolled his eyes when Dean started demanding Metallica as,"healing music". He pushed his hair from his face and shook his head. "It's gonna be a long two days, Steph...a long two days."

Stephanie shook her own head and smiled. "Yeah, but he's never had to deal with me." She winked and let herself imagine ways to keep Dean from bitching. "I'm sure I can keep him occupied."

Sam groaned inwardly as his eyes went wide. That's just what he needed. A horny teenage girl and his horny, drunk and drugged up brother locked in the same motel room for the next forty eight hours. Things were gonna get interesting.

Stephanie saw the look in Sam's eye and she shook her head. "Damn it Sam, get your mind out of the gutter." She slapped him when he looked at her innocently. "Don't give me those puppy eyes now. The doc said, 'No strenuous activity for at least 2 days', and trust me, where I'm concerned THAT is strenuous activity." She giggled and tapped out the rhythm of One on her thigh. "So, that's sooo not happening." She looked into the back seat and shook her head. "You hear that back there?"

Dean flashed her a goofy smile and nodded. "I hear you...I hear you and you're only saying the shit I've been saying all along so blow me."

Stephanie shook her head. "Now, now, that's not allowed either is it?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Like he figured...interesting.

Stephanie and Sam hauled Dean into the room and plopped him gently on a bed. He rolled over and groaned. Stephanie snorted. "I'm gonna grab the bags from the car."

Sam caught her by the elbow. "No. You go shower...I'll get the bags." When Stephanie pouted he shook his head defiantly. "You've been couped up in a hotel for two days covered in blood and dirt, woman. You stink."

She nodded, he was kinda right. She dug in her duffelbag and pulled out a cami, panties and her AC/DC pajama pants and moved into the bathroom.

Stephanie couldn't stop smiling in the shower despite the burn from soap on the cuts. She could now shower without stitches, she was therefore thrilled. She stepped from the shower all clean, shaved and no longer smelling like a bloody ass scrubbed in dirt. She brushed her teeth and hair, dried her body and slipped her clothes on. She came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. Her attention first went to Dean snoring on his back and then to Sam sitting up sharpening his knives.

She tossed her towel over the back of a chair. "Well, looks like it's gonna be a fun night." She sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, since Dean seemed to be occupying that one at the moment. "Where we takin Dean to rest up, Sam? You have a town picked out or you wanna stop at Uncle Bobby's?"

Sam slipped a knife in its sheath and shook his shaggy head. "Well, the way I see it, since here is where we just finished up a job, I figure it's pretty much the safest place in the world for a few days."

Stephanie shrugged. "Makes sense." She pulled some things from the beds, tidying up in some way. Then she shook Dean's shoulder. Her voice was low when she whispered. "Hey, baby...you hungry?"

Dean groaned and rolled over slightly. "Pizza?"

She chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Tell you what..You eat a can of chicken noodle soup for me and I'll get you your pizza. Deal?"

Dean groaned and rolled the rest of the way to his back. "What's with the torture? Damn it Steph." He eased himself up and made himself comfortable against the head board. "I'm not four and just had my tonsils out."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "And I bet if you were, you'd whine less." She glared at him. "What's the big deal? You can put away three cans of soup AND an entire pizza, so one bowl shouldn't be a big deal."

He looked to his brother. "Come on Sam, talk some sense into her. Make her see reason...tell her I don't do soup unless I have to."

Sam chuckled as he applied oil to another knife and then held his hands up. "Hey, I'm not calling the shots Steph Nightingale over there is. So, take it up with her."

Dean snorted and mumbled under his breath. "Nightingale my ass...more like Nurse Ratchet...or no, the crazy bitch from Misery. She was a nurse, she made James Caan eat her soup and see how well that turned out for him?" He glanced around the room and pointed to the closet. "Sammy, grab the iron from the closet...hide it..." His tirade stopped when a pillow was pressed against his face. He pretended to struggle and when Stephanie pulled the pillow away he gasped. "See, Sam...see!"

Stephanie giggled and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine...pizza. For everything that's holy!" She pulled a phone book from the bedside table and dropped it on Dean's lap. "Order it then, geeze." She stood and stretched before dropping down as low as she good. She was stiff and her back popped. She moaned when she was able to sink a little lower. "Shit I've needed to do that for a week."

Dean snorted. "At least you can go to the bathroom yourself. Ugh, I smell." He groaned loudly when he struggled to sit up. "I need a shower." He swung he legs over the edge of the bed with another groan. His gaze landed on Sam when his brother started chuckling. "Somethin' funny about be being slightly disabled, little brother?"

Sam shook his head, shaggy hair flopping about when he did. "No, just the fact that you can't even piss by yourself but you think you can stand up to take a ten minute shower."

Stephanie reached for the phone book under the nightstand and flipped to 'pizza.' Then she started to dial the phone. "Tomorrow I'll give you a bath, Dean."

She rolled her eyes at his groan and right before he started to complain the man answered the phone. "Marinelli's Pizza. This is Jeff, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec." Stephanie covered the phone. "Sam, what do you want?"

Sam slipped another sharpened, oiled knife in its sheath. "Cheese, green peppers and mushroom. Ohh, get some fries and a bottle of Pepsi and a side salad with ranch, please."

Before Stephanie could even ask Dean what he wanted he started ordering. "I want pepperoni, sausage, bacon...Oh ask of they have a meat lovers pizza; extra cheese." He pursed his lips in thought then added. "Get some fries for me too and see if they have some hot wings?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and uncovered the phone. "Ok, sorry about that. Um..do you deliver?" After the man said yes she nodded. "Ok well I want two large pizza's one with cheese, green peppers and mushrooms and one meat lovers and three orders of fries. Do you guys have hot wings?" When the kid named the flavors of wings they had she nodded again. "Can I get two small orders of wings; one hot, one honey barbeque a side salad and a two liter bottle of Pepsi delivered to the Sleepy Inn motel off Rt 9. Room 11. Ok, thanks. Buh-bye." She hung up the phone and turned to the boys. "Be here in twenty minutes."

Dean nodded and stood and rested his hand on the wall for balance when he swayed. "Good, just enough time for me to shower." He took an uneasy step toward the bathroom.

Stephanie gasped and came to his side, helping him balance. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shook her head and looked up at him. "Do you really need to get clean tonite?" When he just looked pitifully down at her she sighed and sat him back on the edge of the bed and pulled his t shirt off. "Sam, go turn the tub on for me, please. Warm water."

Sam nodded and stood. "Sure."

Stephanie shook her head and then pulled Dean to his feet. "Come on, you wanna get clean then let's do it." She helped him into the bathroom and smiled at Sam when he slid out of the small bathroom. "Thanks Sammy."

Dean sat on the edge of the sink and glared at the tub. "You know, the last time I took a bath I was like four." He watched Stephanie test the water and straighten. He smiled when her hands settled on his hips. "Drain the tub and start the shower Steph."

She looked up at him, her hands fisting in the loose material of his lounge pants at his hips and tugging downward. "Nope, bath or nothing." She pulled the pants over his slim hips and helped him step out of them. Then she stood and smiled at him. "You know, even all banged up you're still sexier than hell."

Dean shook his head and then closed his eyes. "Ohh fuck, that wasn't a great idea." When he opened his eyes Stephanie's shirt was on the floor and she was pushing her own PJ bottoms toward the floor. "Damn baby...maybe a bath is an okay thing after all."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, figures you'd think that now. I just need to make sure you don't drown yourself." She slid an arm under his shoulder and eased him toward the tub. "Okay, I'm getting in behind you, okay?"

Dean groaned and lowered himself into the tub. "Ahhh..." He leaned forward and waited for Stephanie to slide in behind him. When her hands slid around him he sighed and leaned back. His knees were bent, but all in all he was surprised at how comfortable he was.

She chuckled when he moaned again. "Comfy?" She dipped a washcloth into the tub and rested her chin on Dean's left shoulder. "You know, you really do stink." She wrinkled her nose and waited as he unwrapped the little bar of soap. She pulled it from his hands, lathered the washcloth and soaped up his chest. "That feel good?" She asked when he sighed.

"Hell yes." He squirmed against her as his hands slid up her legs from ankle to just above her knees. She shivered and he laughed. "That feel good?"

She nudged him with her foot. "You need to stop that...you're dirty and I'm trying to clean you up."

He turned his head as he laughed. He managed to catch her eyes. "Oh hell baby, there's no way you can clean me up..." He kissed her cheek and then relaxed back against her chest again as she lifted his right arm and soaped his arm.

She trailed the stream of soap suds over his arm, up his shoulder then around his neck. She stopped when she reached the tattered bandage on his neck. Her thumb fiddled with the tape ends then dropped the washcloth and wrapped her arms tightly around Dean. She kissed his shoulder.

His hands rested on her forearms and he turned his head to better see her. "What is it?"

She looked up at him, then slowly leaned forward and kissed his lips. She moaned lightly and snuggled closer against his back in the warm water. She sighed. "I'm gonna say something and I don't want you to make a big deal out of it. Okay?"

Dean pulled back a bit and looked at her. "Steph, what's up? What's with the weirdness?"

She tilted her head so her cheek was resting on his shoulder and she could see him. Her fingers touched the bandage on his neck when she began to speak. "You don't deserve hell, Dean. You really don't." She shrugged and picked the washcloth out of the soapy water. "Just wanted you to know."

He watched her face and nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I do either, but I made a deal baby." He turned his face so she couldn't see his eyes. "Sammy deserves to live."

Stephanie swallowed her anger and nodded. She didn't understand why he felt he didn't deserve the same. "I know baby, but shit so do you…" Her voice trailed off when Dean grunted in response. She gripped his bicep and cleared her throat. She sat up straighter. "So, you hear what I said to that bitch or were you too busy catching your beauty sleep while I did all the heavy work?" She forced amusement into her voice, her lips turned upward in a smile she didn't feel.

Dean shook his head. "Well maybe if you'd shown up just a few seconds sooner, I'd have heard…" He made an exaggerated sound of irritation. "So, share…" Dean listened while Stephanie washed the parts she could reach and then he finished the rest. She asked if he wanted to shave as he stood with a towel around his hips as she dried off. He shook his head, "No, I'll do it tomorrow. Right now I'm starving...when's that pizza supposed to be here?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Should be here anytime now." She finished drying and pulled her clothes on before she helped Dean into the clean boxers and flannel pajama bottoms he'd left on the sink. "So, you ready for bed gorgeous?"

Dean's eyebrow shot up. "If you join me and feed me, I'll do what ever you ask." He winked and slid an arm over her shoulder.

She helped him back to bed, pulled the sheet up over his legs and tossed him the remote before heading back into the bathroom to pull back the hair that escaped her hair tie from the humidity.

She drained the tub and threw the towels into a pile in the corner before turning to face herself in the mirror. What if she couldn't save Dean, what if when it came down to it on that night less than a year from now She can't help him, Sam can't help him. Hell, what if Uncle Bobby can't even help him. What if all this turns out to be just someone else she can't save. She growled and shook her head with a sniff as she wiped her eyes and reached for her brush.

Five minutes later Stephanie came out of the bathroom with her hair up in a high ponytail, a cami and black yoga pants. She turned the corner and was surprised when she didn't see Dean with his nose in a pizza. "Where's the grub?"

Sam shrugged and Dean whined his hunger and changed the channel. "Where the hell is this place you called anyway?"

She turned and glared at Dean. "Do I live in this town? Ugh, we shoulda just went to pick it up."

Dean cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, don't be silly. We shoulda sent Sammy." He grinned brightly when his brother turned his eyes in his direction.

* * *

Dean belched and tossed a crust into the now empty pizza box. He flipped his brother off when Sam told him how gross he was. He patted his stomach and leaned back against the headboard. "Mmm, that was good."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "So it would seem."

Sam stood and shook his head. "Don't start that again." He winked at Stephanie and pulled fresh clothes and his shaving kit from his duffle. "I'm gonna shower." He pointed into the bathroom.

Stephanie nodded, her attention on the television screen. "Okay." She took a sip of her Pepsi and smiled when she glanced to Dean and saw that he was already dozing.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and steam billowed into the room. Stephanie's head rolled toward the door and a confused look crossed her face as Sam stepped out dressed in his nicest jeans and a clean button down.

His hair was slicked back and he had shaved. He smiled as he sat on the end of his bed and started pulling on socks.

Stephanie sat up and leaned toward Sam. "You going somewhere Sammy?" She smiled knowingly. She could smell his aftershave from where she sat.

Sam blushed and nodded. "I have a date." He tied a boot and bent his knee to pull his other boot on. "You remember the girl from last night? She invited me to a concert...some local band she thinks I'll like." He tied the second shoe and then stood. "Honestly, I don't care." He winked and pulled his canvas jacket from the bed. "She's hot and damn, she's really into me." He palmed the car keys and then slid one of the motel keys into his pocket. He headed to the door and paused where Stephanie sat on the bed. He bent, pressed a kiss to her cheek and then smiled with a wink. "Don't wait up and remember to check the salt lines after I leave."

Stephanie chuckled and grabbed his hand. "You have protection loverboy?" She giggled when he blushed and nodded. She squeezed his hand. "Good, then have fun Sam and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Sam opened the door and shook his head. "Well hell, that means I have free reign to do whatever I want."

Stephanie nodded. "You sure as hell do and you sure as hell better." She slipped from the bed and followed Sam to the door. She watched him start the car and pull away before she shut the door, slid the lock into place and rechecked the salt lines.

* * *

Sam flipped the radio channels until he found something to suit him. The Red Hot Chili Peppers were singing about Californication and he sang along, his hand tapping out the rhythm on the steering wheel. He was smiling wide by the time he reached the apartment complex and pulled up outside apartment 28.

He parked and was on his way up the walk when the door opened and Alyssa stepped out.

She smiled and pushed the door shut behind her. "Hey Sam." She locked the door and turned to find Sam at the bottom of the two steps up to her door. He was still taller than her, even though her wedge heels added two inches and the steps another five or so. She smiled up at him. "I was really hoping you weren't standing me up."

Sam shook his head and bent to brush his lips lightly across hers. "Sorry, I'm a little late." He held out his hand and when she took it he smiled and led her to the car.

Her eyes went wide when Sam opened the door for her. Her hand traced the line of the door over the roof. "She's sexy." She smiled up at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I guess, but not nearly as sexy as you are."

She blushed and looked down as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Thanks." She slid into the car as Sam shut the door behind her.

It didn't take them long to get to the bar. It was small, with a line of people out front. The band must be good because the club didn't look like much. He found a parking place with some difficulty and then smiled when Alyssa slid beside him and snuggled beneath the arm he draped over her shoulder.

When they reached the door Alyssa grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him toward the front of the line. He stumbled behind a little confused. The bouncer smiled at her and nodded as he opened the door for them. She smiled. "Thanks Mike."

Mike grunted something Sam didn't catch and then was jerked forward when Alyssa yanked on his arm with a giggle.

"Come on Shaggy. I hope you like to dance."

Sam stood by the bar and waited for a beer and vodka with cranberry juice. He felt Alyssa's arm slip around his waist and he turned with her drink and his beer.

She stood up on her toes and spoke over the music. "Hey, this is just the opening act and this is the end of their set and then Gothpuppy comes on."

Sam chuckled and looked down at her. "Gothpuppy? What the hell kind of band is that?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes and took a long sip from her drink. "A good one. Now, come on, let's get closer to the stage."

Sam held his beer over his head and followed Alyssa through the dancing crowd. The music wasn't bad and they'd been playing a mixture of 80s and 90s music and doing a good job with it. The lead singer was a stocky black man with dreads who sang his heart out. Sam only hoped that Gothpuppy was just as good.

The current band finished their set and the headliner was announced. The crowd went nuts and Sam was drawn up in the excitement. He whistled loud and then nodded to the beat as the band started to play. They had a nice sound and he smiled down at Alyssa when she looked up at him with a look that clearly said, "See, told you they were good."

Sam rolled his eyes back at her with a smile, He let his arm wrap around her waist, letting his hand curl over her hip. He stepped behind her and pressed a kiss into her hair before moving his lips by her hear. "Yeah, yeah so you were right, So what's that mean?"

Alyssa smiled and turned in the circle of Sam's arms to face him. She took another drink of her vodka and cranberry juice before wrapping one of her arms around Sam's hips, standing close to him. "Means you owe me a dance or two."

Sam smiled and traced his nose with hers. "Yeah?" He bit playfully at her nose, then kissed it. Watching her smile and blush at his actions. "I should warn you..." He kissed a gently path to her ear then whispered. "I'm a terrible dancer."

She chuckled, ran her fingers through Sam's hair and kissed his lips; shivering slightly when he pulled her tighter against his hard chest. "You can't be that bad."

By the end of the first set Alyssa was starting to realize that Sam wasn't being modest. He really was a bad dancer, but he was having fun and so was she. She laughed when the people around them clapped and then pointed at Sam who bowed and chuckled. She took the bottle of water that was handed to her by a friend. She opened it, took a long drink and then handed the bottle to Sam. She smiled as he took a drink, both of them slightly out of breath. "Okay, I give...you really aren't a good dancer."

Sam pulled his face into an exaggerated frown. "Aw, that's mean." He pulled her against his chest by her hand and pressed himself against her. "Not all my moves are that graceless though."

Her eyebrow shot up and she licked her lips. "Oh really?" Her arms slid up around his neck and her fingers teased into the damp hair along his neck. "I think I might want you to prove that to me."

Sam's right hand was pressed against the small of her back, the water bottle in it, as his left hand drifted up to cup her cheek. "I think..." He ducked his head and breathed out over her lips. "I'd love to show you..."

Their lips met lightly at first and then the kiss deepened and their tongues pressed together. Sam was shocked to find himself pressed against the wall behind him, but he wasn't shocked that he wanted her.

Alyssa pulled back and looked up at Sam panting. Her eyes were wide and her fingers were curled into his biceps. She pressed her lips to his again and let her tongue trace his lower lip before she bit at it softly. She couldn't keep the small needy sound from passing her lips. She swallowed as her eyes found his. "Shit...I can't believe I'm gonna say this." Her hand carded through the hair above his left ear and she smiled at the tremor that ran through him. "I mean, I barely know you, but..." She hesitated and moaned softly when Sam bent to kiss her and pull her against him. She felt the evidence of his desire pressed against her belly and then she pulled back. She panted up at him. She grabbed his hand. "Fuck it. You wanna get out of here?"

Sam moaned and nodded as he leaned forward to suck her bottom lip into his mouth. He pushed himself off the wall and took her hand in his to lead them back to the car.

* * *

Sam drove them back to her place as they exchanged stories about college and life. By the time they reached her apartment the passion had cooled. He walked Alyssa to the door a bit awkwardly. He smiled down at her after she opened the door and stood in the threshold.

Alyssa looked up at him. "You are very tall aren't you?" She smiled and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe you're just short?" He leaned his shoulder against the door jamb as he hoped for an invitation, but prepared himself for rejection.

Alyssa was nervous. She didn't know why, but she wasn't ready to say goodnight even though she wasn't the one-night-stand type. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" He reached for her hand and took it, his fingers just tracing over the sensitive underside of her wrist.

"You want to come in? Coffee or something. I have cookies, homemade from my roomate's mother...she won't mind, she's always on a diet...or there's wine and beer and..."

Sam laughed and captured her lips with his to quiet her. It was a short kiss. He pulled back and nodded. "Coffee sounds good."

Alyssa blushed and nodded as she pushed the door behind her open. "Good, come on in."

Sam nodded and walked past her through the doorway, Kissing her again as he walked past. "Be happy to."

When the door closed and Alyssa clicked the light on Sam looked around. He was standing in the very spacious living room. The walls were a light cream color and there were big double glass doors leading to the balcony that were cracked open letting the long white curtains blow.

He turned as Alyssa slipped her jacket off her arms and hung it on the coat rack. She shrugged and pointed to the rack. "In case you get tired of wearing it."

Sam chuckled and hung his jacket up with hers and followed her into the kitchen. "I like your place, Very homey. Real warm and comfortable."

Alyssa blushed and opened the container of coffee grounds, she poured 4 scoops into the filter and began to fill the pot with water from the sink. "Thanks, I've lived here about three years." She poured the water into the back of the coffee pot. "Hope you like your coffee strong. Kinda the only way I can drink it." She put the pot under the drip and started the coffee maker.

When she reached up to put the container of coffee grounds into the cupboard she felt Sam's soft breath on her neck and his chest against her back. His whispering voice made her shiver. "Strong's fine, baby."

Sam smiled when she shivered, his arms followed hers and he slipped the coffee from her arms and slid it to the shelf. He was pressed full length along her back and the curve of her ass was heavy against the line of his cock. His fingers traced down her arms and then lower to her hips. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo, something vanilla, and the coffee and he made a satisfied sound in his throat. "Mmm, you smell good enough to eat."

His breath brushed the side of her neck and his hands teased over her hips, one finger of his left hand found the slip of skin between the hem of her shirt and the waist of her jeans. She cleared her throat and nodded, totally enjoying the heat of him against her. "Do you want cookies?' She blurted out as she tried to slip away, suddenly embarrassed by her lack of finesse. Why couldn't she be more like Robin; smooth, sexy, and seductive. Yeah Alyssa...offer the sexy man who's hands are making you shiver...who is sin on two legs cookies...smooth...real smooth.

Sam smiled and bent lower, his mouth grazing her ear. "Mmm, I like dessert." He licked at the curve of her ear, smiled when she stopped moving and her breath caught. "Something sweet..." His lips drifted lower, down her cheek. "…something decadent..."

A small sound slipped from her lips as Sam's lips found the corner of hers. She slanted her head and opened her mouth just as his lips brushed over hers. She turned in his arms and let herself kiss him back.

Sam smiled and surrendered her mouth to him. He slowly worked his tongue inside and began to taste her mouth. She tasted like beer, pretzels and something sweet; something innocent almost, and it drove Sam crazy. His hands slid down her body to rest on her ass.

Alyssa moaned and pulled her weight upward as she clutched Sam's shoulders, trying to give him the hint to pick her up. She desperately needed to feel Sam's warm body between her legs right now. She wanted to feel him pressed close against her and this was her quick solution. "Mmm, Sam." She pulled back from the kiss to lick up his neck then kiss his ear. "Tell me you want me Sam. I need to hear you say it." She threw her head back and moaned when Sam nibbled at her neck before licking and sucking the small nips.

Sam caught the back of her thighs and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He spun and sat her on the counter. Sam pulled her close and tight against him as he stepped between her legs. His fingers tangled in her hair even as he pulled back to see her face. "I do want you, Alyssa. I want to make you feel good tonight…" He kissed her eyelids lightly. "I wanna be yours tonight, baby." He took her mouth anxiously and moaned when she responded by rolling her hips against him wildly. "Mmm, you want that?" He breathed over her lips, as his hand ghosted down her neck, teasingly. "Want me to give you an amazing night…" He watched his hand slide over her collarbone. "You want me to stay the night…you in my arms…" He kissed down her neck when she arched it beneath his touch. He lifted his head, and traced her lips with two of his fingers as his eyes found hers. "And then wake up and give you more in the morning…Tell me you want that?"

Alyssa nodded with a pretty moan. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone. It wasn't that she hadn't had offers, but that there hadn't been anyone that made her feel so breathless and wanton. Her tongue darted out and traced over the fingers on her mouth. "Yes, god please." She bit lightly at the fingers and then moaned when Sam shifted and captured her lips.

Sam kissed her with the knowledge that she really did want him. She wasn't going to balk and he was thanking every deity he could remember. He moaned when their tongues battled and her hands gripped his shoulders desperately.

Alyssa worked her hands down his shoulders and worked open the first closed button on his shirt. She cursed inwardly at her shaking hands and tried to concentrate while Sam's hands and mouth drove her to distraction. She pulled her mouth away and panted. "Off..." She tried to force the button through the hole with a frustrated sound.

Sam smiled and stilled her hands with his. "Hang on." He took a half-step backward and watched her face as he undid the buttons slowly.

Alyssa watched with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Slowly the shirt came open and she flexed her fingers just before her hands slid inside the open material to find the solid, warm flesh of Sam's chest.

He shivered at her touch and his muscles quivered as her hands pushed the sleeves down his shoulders. He pulled the sleeves from his wrists and tossed the shirt onto the counter beside Alyssa's hip before he leaned closer, only to be stopped by the pressure of her hands pushing at his pecs gently. His eyebrow rose and his lip lifted in a smile.

"Let me look." She purred as her fingers traced the hard planes and valleys of his chest and then his belly. She watched as her hands traced the jut of his hipbones and then in toward the center. Her fingers teased the crisp, light hair that started just above the button of his jeans. She smiled wickedly. "You are so fucking sexy."

Sam chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. He stepped back between her legs when Alyssa pulled him back to her. A quiet moan fell from her lips as her mouth descended to his chest.

Softly and slowly she kissed over his tattoo. Her nails ghosted slowly and lightly downward, around his right nipple and then slowly to the other. Her mouth followed and her tongue played around his right nipple then the left as she kissed a path across his chest. "Sam..." She breathed as she sucked on his nipple.

Sam groaned low in his throat and his head fell back on his shoulders as he whimpered her name; his fingers tightened in her hair. His heart stuttered in his chest when her hands slid to his jeans. "Yes...mmm." His voice was barely a breath when he spoke.

Alyssa smiled at Sam and unbuttoned his jeans as her hand slid inside his briefs to touch him. She grinned and her eyes widened. Her eyes found his and a slow, sexy smile crossed her face. "Wow...guess the big factor applies everywhere on you."

He chuckled nervously, nodded and then kissed her forehead. "Guess so." He moved quick and grasped her wrists. He smiled at her mischievously as he pinned her arms to the cupboards behind her. He bent and bit at her neck before his hands moved to the bottom of her shirt and he yanked it up over her head. Sam's breath caught at the purple and black striped bra she wore. It was trimmed in black lace and made her look so damn good. "Damn, baby...That's sexy."

She bit her lip and watched his face as she undid her own jeans. She lowered the zipper and spread the fly open. "It's a matching set..." She pressed her hand flat to her belly and then slid it inside the panties, watching Sam's face as she did.

Sam shook his head and groaned and when she pulled her hand from between her legs he watched it drag up over her body to her breasts. "My god..."

"What's wrong Sam?" Alyssa smiled and asked just before her hand slid higher. Her finger traced over her lips and then she shivered when Sam growled and leaned forward.

Sam's hand reached for hers and he pulled it to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to Alyssa's palm and then his tongue traced the area that he'd just kissed before he slid her hand back to the hard line in his jeans. "Shit baby, I need you."

Alyssa nodded, wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and pulled him against her. "Me too..." Her hands slid to his shoulders and she arched up to find his lips with her own.

Sam groaned as he pulled her to him and lifted her from the counter easily even as he kissed her neck. He pulled back. "Bedroom?"

Alyssa giggled and pointed down the hall with a moan as Sam kissed her and ground himself against her. "Mmm, that feels so good."

Sam nodded and pushed the door open with his foot and then dropped Alyssa to the bed. He kissed her and then stepped back to start to slide off his jeans. He watched her kick off her shoes and pull her jeans down her hips and his breath caught when she straightened and stood in her underwear. Sam stood there, eyes wide and his pants part way down his long legs.

Alyssa giggled and moved toward Sam. "You need help sexy?"

Sam nodded and shivered as her hands skimmed down the skin of his legs to push his jeans off. She smiled up and sank to her knees with an impish expression. She leaned forward and let her breath ghost over his belly.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the skin above his briefs as her finger tips slipped under the waistband on the sides of his hips. Alyssa turned her gaze upward to look at Sam. "Can I?" She cocked her head to the side innocently.

Sam groaned and tangled his right hand in her hair. He nodded. "Damn. Fuck yes." His left thumb ran over her bottom lip. "So sexy..."

Alyssa hummed and slid Sam's briefs down to pool with his jeans. She chuckled when Sam's cock flipped up and lightly slapped her chin. She groaned. "Sam..." She stared at his leaking cock mesmerized as her hand slowly traced him. Her hand squeezed and slid up with a slow twisting motion. She teased lightly over the head and then her hand moved back down. She whimpered when he leaked over her fingertips. "Mmm, look so tasty Sam." She licked and bit at her lips then looked up at Sam. Her lip was still trapped between her teeth. "You want me to Sam?" She whimpered. "Hmm?"

Sam nodded and the hand in her hair moved her head gently toward him. "God baby...please..." He moaned long and low when her tongue lapped at his tip. His hand massaged at her scalp. "Shit that feels so good."

Alyssa smiled and leaned forward to let him sink deeper into her mouth. Her tongue slid against the underside of his cock and her hand teased over his sac. She sucked as she pulled her head back and let her tongue dance back and forth against him.

Sam's knees were weak and his eyes drifted shut as he savored the feel of her mouth over his cock and the tease of her fingers on his sac and thighs. It had been too long he knew he had to end this soon or it would be over all too fast. He pulled away and forced her head from his cock. "Gotta stop...mmm, don't want you too, but damn..." He urged her to her feet and then backed her to the bed. When her knees touched the edge he smiled at her and reached behind her to unhook her bra. He pulled it down her arms and his mouth went dry at the sight of her. His fingers teased over her nipples, just light, soft touches that raised goosebumps across her skin.

Alyssa moaned and shivered more at the look in Sam's eyes than from his touch. She smiled when his fingers tickled over her ribs and then moaned when his hands slipped underneath the thin material of her panties.

Sam watched as he tugged her panties down her hips and smiled when she shivered. "You are so damn beautiful."

Alyssa held her breath and bit her lip as she felt Sam slip the panties free from her feet, which left her completely naked lying on the bed. She whimpered, god she felt like a virgin again, so nervous and excited at the same time and she couldn't stop smiling. "Please, Sam...please."

Sam smiled at her need and ran his fingers up her legs, gently working her knees apart so he could settle himself between them. He bent and placed a kiss on her pubic bone, right above the small, trimmed patch of hair. His hands slid higher to grip her hipbones. He yanked her down so her legs were hanging off the bed, smiling when she gasped and her hands tangled in his hair. "Tell me what you want, baby." Sam kissed the inside of her right thigh, then the left. "Tell me what you NEED, baby." Sam looked up at Alyssa and caught her eyes as he licked up the inside of her left thigh until he was met with his prize. "Need you to tell me, baby. Say it."

Alyssa pulled at Sam's hair and pressed his head down as she arched up. "Fuck, Sam." She looked down and caught his wide, dark eyes. "Damn...mmm. I need you to taste me, need to feel your tongue slide against me. Taste how wet I am, want your tongue inside me, Sam. I need it, please."

Sam's head dipped lower, his tongue barely touching the soft, slick flesh between Alyssa's thighs. The fingers of his left hand slid over her ass until he was able to slide a finger inside her. His tongue swirled and pressed over her clit while she arched beneath him moaning his name and making sounds of pleasure that made his cock throb.

Alyssa ground up against Sam's mouth with a long moan. The pressure of his finger sliding slow and easy in and out as he sucked, licked and bit at her clit had her close already. She wasn't sure she'd ever been as close as she was so fast. She rolled her hips and groaned. "My god, my god...shit...shit..."

Sam smiled against her and raised his head to look at her as he added another finger inside her. He watched her breath come in pants, her chest rising and falling and then her eyes found his. He licked his lips at the slight panic on her face. "You alright baby?" He asked, as he rolled his finger over her clit and pressed upward with the two fingers inside her.

Alyssa keened when he pressed against that spot deep inside her. Her hands fell to the comforter beneath her and fisted in the material. "So close Sam...so close...fuck...."

Sam smiled and his mouth returned to her clit where he sucked and bit lightly, making sure to keep his fingers moving over that spot deep inside her. He felt the first flutter around his fingers just as she went stiff beneath him. Her breath left her in a long drawn out moan. He rubbed at her clit and pulled back to watch her cum. He watched her nipples tighten as the flush rose up her chest and neck.

She arched against his hand, hesitated and then collapsed onto the bed with a low sexy growl. Alyssa's eyes were wide as she tried to catch her breath. "My god..." She sat up, bent and pressed her mouth to Sam's. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue even as her hand moved to stroke over his cock. "That was amazing." She panted out against his neck while her hand jacked him slow and easy. "But I bet this..." She gripped his cock and twisted her fingers lightly around the head. "I bet this will amaze me even more."

Sam's eyes were wide. He slid up into the bed, head on the pillows. He pulled Alyssa with him and nodded as he watched Alyssa straddle his hips. He was close to bursting he needed her so much. He watched as her hand moved over him again. One thumb rolled over the head of his cock and then she dragged the nails of her other hand over his chest. "Shit Alyssa, baby I need you..." He gasped as he gripped her hips and looked around desperately.

Alyssa smiled down at him and then leaned toward her bedstand, she lifted the lid off a small box and pulled out a condom. She settled back down, having accomplished her task in record time. She tore the foil open with her teeth and then slid the condom over Sam's cock with practiced ease. She smiled, bit her lip and rose up on her knees. "You ready for me?" She rubbed at her clit and moaned.

Sam held his breath as he watched Alyssa lower herself over him and then his breath left him in a long hiss as he felt the hot, wet heat of her pussy swallow him. "Oh my god..." His fingers were squeezing her hips so hard that he knew there would be bruises.

Alyssa's head was thrown back as she lowered herself slowly. The fingers of one hand rolled and pressed over her clit as she steadied herself with her other. Her head fell forward and she gave Sam one of the sexiest smiles he'd ever seen. "Shit, that feels so good..." She leaned forward and kissed him as she lifted her hips and then ground down against him.

Sam moaned into her mouth and guided the movements of her hips. He hoped she wouldn't take forever to cum because he knew he wasn't going to last. It had been too long.

Alyssa gripped Sam's shoulders, felt her nails dig into the flesh and muscle there. "Fuck, please..." Her hands covered Sam's on her hips as she bounced on his lap. Alyssa groaned loudly into the room, her whimpers, moans and groans blending with Sam's sounds of pleasure. She was getting hotter just listening to the sex sounds they were making. "Fuck, Sam...Need you to touch me." Her right hand guided his left to her throbbing clit. "Touch me, please…"

Sam nodded as he felt sweat drip off his forehead and roll down his spine. He leaned forward and bit and sucked at Alyssa's lips. "Yeah, baby...Need to touch you." Sam rolled her clit as he fucked up into her harder, his finger slipped in next to his cock and Alyssa squealed when she was stretched wider. Sam brought his soaking finger to his mouth. "Need to taste you too, baby." He sucked his finger off, eyes locked with hers. He saw it when her eyes rolled back, felt it when she fluttered around him and he shifted. He fell forward, Alyssa beneath him, her legs wrapped around his hips as Sam plowed into her harder. He hitched his hips and sank deeper. "Cum for me baby. Need to feel it. Need to feel you cum around me."

Alyssa met Sam thrust for thrust. She did have somewhat of an innocent appearance but she liked her sex rough. The dirty things Sam was saying to her, the hard way he was pounding into her and then he bit her neck and pinched her clit and she arched hard against him, hovering. Then her orgasm hit her so hard she screamed. "FUCK, yes, Sam, please, fuck...SAM!!!"

Sam watched the orgasm grip Alyssa and it he couldn't hold out any longer. He threw his head back and groaned her name as he thrust hard and came. "Alyssa...yes..." He thrust twice more and then collapsed onto his elbows panting as he pressed his forehead into the curve of her neck. He smiled as the feeling of his orgasm pulsed through him. "Mmm...damn baby that was hot and I needed that so fucking bad." He mumbled against her damp skin, licking and kissing at her neck and shoulder.

Alyssa giggled and when she spoke her voice was thick and hoarse. "Me too...it's been awhile." She sighed when Sam rolled from her and the cool air hit her skin, cooling her. She watched as Sam gracefully rolled off her bed and stood. She knew he was pulling off the condom and she admired the curve of his ass as he moved toward the open bathroom door.

He was back in a few seconds and he plopped down on the bed beside her on his hip. He rested his head on his palm and stared down at her with a smile on his face. "You look satisfied." He teased and let his free hand drift over her breast, one finger just drifting around her nipple. He liked the way it puckered.

Alyssa shivered and smirked at him. "I am and stop smiling down at me like the damn Chesire Cat." She yelped when he pinched the same nipple. "Cut that out." She pouted. "You were damn wonderful and you know it." Her next yelp was smothered when Sam's lips covered hers. She sighed into his mouth and let the lazy kiss take its time.

* * *

**A/N:** Well?? Lemme know... :D


	72. Where's The Other Singer?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the boys, the network..Nothing like that. Just Steph and this story.**

**A/N: It's been a while and I'm sorry, SciFi-RN and I have very hectic scheduals this time of year. **

* * *

Dean groaned and pulled Stephanie closer to him as he shifted in his sleep. He heard the Impala's engine and cracked an eyelid to look at the alarm clock on the dresser; 10:30AM. Dean groaned and buried his face harder into the pillow. He curled into Stephanie harder when he heard the doorknob rattle. He really didn't want to wake up, sleep felt too good. "Late, Sammy." He mumbled half-assed and sleepy against Steph's shoulder.

Sam closed the door gently and put the paper sack of food and carrier with 3 cups of coffee on the table. Then he dropped the keys beside them. "Sorry, Dean. I uh...got sidetracked." Sam grinned at the memory of his night and the other two rounds of sex with Alyssa...Especially the one from the morning; it started in the kitchen and ended up in the shower.

Dean caught the look on his brother's face and smirked. "Good job, little brother. Bout time you got some." He pressed a soft kiss to Stephanie's shoulder and slipped from the bed. He chuckled and grabbed his boxers when Sam groaned in disgust at his nakedness.

"I swear, Dean. You live to gross me out." Sam pulled the top back on his coffee and took a slow sip. "Brought breakfast. You know...In case you want to get dressed." Sam smirked over his coffee cup as his brother glared at him. "Hey Steph!"

Stephanie groaned when Sam's voice disturbed her sleep. "Go away."

Sam grinned and sat on the edge of her bed and waved the coffee in front of her nose. "There's coffee..." He sing-songed in a tempting way as he brushed a bit of hair from her face.

"And donuts!!" Dean exclaimed as he took a big chunk from a powered donut then washed it down with his coffee.

Stephanie pulled the covers from her face and peered up at Sam with one eye. "Sugar?"

Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Absolutely and I even brought you a bagel with cream cheese." He waited for her to sit up in bed and take the cup before he straightened and whistled as he moved toward the small table and chair by the window.

Stephanie's eyebrow arched and she pushed hair from her face as she sipped the coffee. She moaned as the hot liquid ran down her throat. "God I love you right now Sammy..." She smiled, took another sip and rolled her eyes at Dean's half assed protest, none too convincing due to the powdered sugar on his face.

Sam smiled wide. "Well I was in a good mood and thought I'd spread the wealth." He beamed and sipped at his coffee in satisfaction.

Stephanie giggled. "That good was she Sam?" She climbed out of bed and moved to the table for the bag with the bagel. She'd peeled the yoga pants off sometime in the night and her bare legs were cool in the room but she didn't care. She scratched her neck with her free hand and rolled her eyes when Sam snorted. "So spill? How was she Sammy?"

"I do not kiss and tell." Sam explained quietly as he dunked the second half of his plain donut into his black coffee.

Dean shook his head. "He usually doesn't, but sometimes...if you have the right blackmail material, sometimes you can get him to." Dean was working on his second donut, still sore he moved gingerly back to his bed and sat stiffly on the edge with a soft grunt.

Stephanie peeled the wax paper away from the bagel loaded with the cream cheese and took a huge bite. "Mmm, Damn Sammy. Where'd you get these? Yummy." She chewed the monstrous piece up then began to pull off little bits and nibbled on them as she sipped at her coffee.

Sam cleared his throat and pointed out the window. "That place up the way."

She chuckled and sipped her coffee some more. "Very descriptive, Sammy. Answer me one thing about last night though. Did you have fun?"

A wide grin filled Sam's face and he practically beamed with it. "Very much. Had fun this morning too."

Stephanie laughed as she finished off half of her bagel. "How you feelin' over there, Dean? Need a massage?"

Dean groaned loudly as he lay back onto the bed slowly. "You know. Ohhhh, nnggghhh...uuughhh. I think I would like one very much. I'm sore as hell."

She took one last sip of her coffee as she rolled her eyes and stood and walked over to Dean and kissed his lips. "Be right back, lotions in the car." She turned to Sam when Dean nodded and kissed her back. "Got the keys, Sammy?"

Sam nodded and tossed them to her. "You gonna go out there in a cami and panties, barefoot???"

She looked herself over then shrugged and nodded. "I'm only going to the parking lot. So...yeah."

Sam shook his head and asked Dean how he slept as Stephanie hurried to the door, taking the keys from Sam's outstretched hand as she went. She pulled the door open with a flourish. It had rained, so it was cool and damp, but not terribly cold, but that didn't keep her from shivering when her feet touched the cold, wet pavement.

Stephanie took a deep breath and looked for the car, she jingled the keys and sighed when she realized it was still lightly drizzling and Sam had had to park in the second row. She frowned, looked for traffic and moved to the car.

Sam had pulled in, which left the trunk closest to her. She danced from foot to foot since the cold was getting to her feet as she unlocked the trunk and let it pop open. She bent over and rooted through the trunk, looking for the lotion she knew was there.

She heard the car pulling through the parking lot and looked up when it slowed, but not fast enough to avoid what came next. A hand clamped over her mouth and another snaked around her waist. She struggled, but her attacker was bigger, stronger and when her nose came close to his armpit, she realized, smellier.

Her elbow landed harshly in his gut and he grunted, but only tightened his hold on her and forced the air from her lungs. In seconds she found herself in the backseat of an old truck with the stronger, bigger, smellier man on top of her. She fought and twisted, kicked and hit the man over and over while she tried to scream, but she was outsized. No matter what she did, it didn't do too much. The man grunted and then his elbow connected roughly with the side of Stephanie's head. She struggled to stay conscious, but felt the nausea and blackness overwhelm her. Her last thought as the light faded was: Fuck, and I'm not wearing any pants.

The truck peeled out of the parking lot, kicking gravel and clumps of mud into the office window as the truck took a sharp left out of the parking lot. The manager looked up with a curse and and flipped off the big truck.

* * *

Dean groaned again and half rolled to his side to face his brother. "Hey, Sam? You pick me up that Vicodin from the doc?"

Sam grunted and swallowed his mouthful of coffee and donut. "Yeah, I'll just holler for Steph to bring em in. They're in the glove box." He stood and pulled open the door as he looked slightly to the left. "Steph, could you grab...." he paused and waited, looking around as dread filled his gut."Shit...Dean, something's wrong." He left the door open and pulled his gun from the pocket of his jacket hanging by the door.

Before Sam finished, Dean was up, gun in hand and moving toward the door. "What the hell is it Sam?" He asked as he followed Sam out the door. He took in the open trunk, the keys hanging from the lock of the trunk and the few supplies on the ground. "Sammy..." Dean's voice was serious and deadly. "We have to find her."

* * *

Stephanie woke slowly, her arms burning and her head throbbing. The room she was in was dark and her hands were bound over her head even though she was sitting on a chair. She raised her head and groaned when the movement sent pain through her head and up her shoulders.

She surveyed the immediate area. She was in a room with high dirty windows. She could hear a train and the floor was covered in trash and leaves. She cursed under her breath and shifted in the seat. She wasn't able to move far since there was duct tape wrapped around her waist holding her tight to the chair.

"Mother fuckers..." She mumbled under her breath and swallowed back her tears of anger and fear. They shouldn't have been able to sneak up on her the way they had. She should have had a knife or gun on her, but she stupidly walked outside in her damn underwear. Nothing at all to protect her other than a tattoo. She didn't even have her phone. She realized she was scared. There couldn't possibly be anyway for them to find her.

********

In the distance a big steel door slid open, loud screech piercing Stephanie's ears. It was mostly dark in the warehouse and the little bit of light that was coming in made her eyes burn and water. She turned her head away from the door and stared at her bare feet as they sat on the concrete; now cold and dirty and a little bloody and scraped. They must have dragged her.

Footsteps moved closer to her until she was staring at a pair of brown, lace up leather boots. She followed them up the jeans, flannel shirt and green vest all the way to the beat up red trucker cap. The man had a brown and grey beard and a braided tangled brown and grey pony tail to match. He looked strangely familiar. But she couldn't place him. "Who are you?" She coughed. "What do you want?"

The man laughed a wheezing laugh and looked behind Stephanie. "Hear that? She doesn't even know who we are." He looked back at Stephanie. "Last time I saw you you were about eleven." He looked her up and down, before letting his eyes settle on her chest. Then he grinned his crooked yellow smile. "You filled out real nice. Always were quite bony in them days."

Stephanie glared at him and growled in her throat. "Look, fuckhead. Are you gonna tell me who you are and what the fuck you want with me or am I supposed to play the damsel in distress bit when I don't even know if I should be distressed." She smiled when his eyes widened. "So far all you have to intimidate me with is your B.O there, bud."

The man growled and the back of his hand landed sharply across Stephanie's cheekbone with an echoing 'THWAP'

Stephanie groaned and turned her face toward the man as blood pooled in her mouth. She knew she shouldn't keep pushing buttons, but she just wasn't wired that way. She spit the blood to the ground and swallowed as she checked for loose teeth with her tongue.

"I'm Jacob..." The man reached into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he lit the tip and inhaled. He blew the smoke at her face and then pulled the stick from his mouth. "Jake McKinnley."

Stephanie let her head fall back on her shoulders as she watched him, her mind running through as many people as it could. "Really, well maybe you should tell me IF that should mean something to me, because so far all I know about Jake McKinnley is that he's an asshole with a weak backhand."

Jake smiled, took a drag from his cigarette and then slapped her so hard her head whipped back. "I was being polite since you're a lady, but since you obviously aren't a lady I'll feel free to treat you like the bitch you are." His fist landed in her gut and she gasped, out of breath as she tried to curl into herself.

The tape on the chair kept her from curling, but she dry heaved and gagged as tears ran down her face. Really, she should know better. She watched him smoke as she coughed and fought the bile in her throat.

"Keep your mouth shut bitch unless you have something useful to share...like where that piece of shit Bobby Singer is hiding." He shook his head and dropped the butt of the cigarette to the floor.

She watched his face, trying to place him. "What...do you want with Bobby?"

* * *

**A/N: I'll try and make time to update more, let me know what you think. It's a bit short for the time between but its something.**


	73. Intense Interrogation

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show or the boys or none of that funness. Just the character Steph and this story.

**A/N:** Ok, finally me and SciFiRN got a chance to post a chapter. All caught up on my schoolwork and SciFiRN and I are going on vacation together later in July so there will probably be lots posted in August...:D

Hope you enjoy, naturally I love you SciFiRN for all her help and support with life in general and this story.

Here we go...

* * *

Jake laughed and grabbed her jaw. He leaned in close, his stale breath coated her face. "Nothing for you to worry about Ms. Stephanie...just one old friend trying to get back in contact with another." His hand travelled down her neck to her breasts to harshly pinch her nipples and his voice was low and threatening. "Where is he?"

Stephanie grunted and shook her head. "Fuck off, you prick." She slammed her forehead against the bridge of his nose, she smiled when he groaned and covered his bloody face with both hands. "Why do you want Bobby?"

A hand came from behind her to cover her mouth and force her head painfully to the side until she whimpered. The muscles in her neck burned as her spine arched. Her toes curled against the cold ground and for the first time fear pooled in her gut slightly.

"Knock it off, princess!" The voice that came from behind her sounded awfully familiar. "Look, she deserves to know, don't you think Uncle Jake? I mean what, with her being his family and all." He glanced at his Uncle. "You alright?"

Jacob groaned and yelled as more blood pooled in his hand. "Do I look alright?!"

Stephanie's eyes fell to a bruise on the arm wrapped around her. It took a minute for her to focus on the mark on his forearm and then another few seconds for her register it wasn't a bruise. It was a tattoo and it was unique; a pawprint with symbols in the toes. She started to shiver when she realized exactly where she'd seen that tattoo before.

The man behind her let go of her face and walked to his uncle. "Here, let me take a look."

Stephanie looked up and felt fear and hurt settle in her gut. Adam stood there helping his uncle with his bloody nose. She shivered and fought the shaking that wracked her body. "Adam..." When he turned and faced her she swallowed the small sob of fear. "What exactly do you think I should know?" She asked; hating how her voice wavered.

Adam snarled at her and pulled a bandana from his pocket. He pressed it to his uncle's nose. "Don't think it's broken." He wiped his hands on his jeans, not caring that he left bloody streaks on the thighs. "Pinch it hard and it should stop." He then turned to Stephanie and smiled coldly. "Oh, I guess I figured you should know that your uncle killed my father."

Stephanie gasped. Uncle Bobby would never kill a human being without cause. She shook her head. "He wouldn't have done that...I mean unless it was self defense or something like that."

Adam moved quickly, almost too quickly. His hand tangled in her hair and he bent over her and inhaled deep. His eyes drifted closed and an odd look crossed his face. "You calling me a liar?" He pulled harder on her hair and then snuffled his nose into her neck. "Mmmm, love the way fear smells on you baby."

She was getting sick of hearing that. "Yeah, well fuck fear and fuck you." She struggled to get her hair from his hand, but it was useless. Her shoulders were killing her, her hands were asleep and she was cold. She whimpered when he pulled her head backward and down making the ache in her arms intensify.

Adam smiled. "Oh, we'll get to that, but right now let's focus shall we? Robert Singer shot my father in cold blood and let him die like a dog on the side of the road."

Jake chuckled only to be stopped when his nephew's boot landed sharply against his shin. "Sorry, but it was funny." Jakes voice was nasally since he was still pinching his nose. "And you fucking know it."

Stephanie watched them and tried to place Jake, but she couldn't...not really anyway. She just had a vague notion of having met him before. "When...when did this happen?" It was hard to talk with her head arched at such a severe angle.

Adam smiled cruelly and finally released her hair. He took a step back and pulled an empty crate from the floor. He turned it sideways and sat on it. "Six years ago Bobby was hunting with my father and Jake. Six years ago Bobby decided my father was as evil as the shit hunters kill, so in the woods, in the middle of Wyoming somewhere he put a bullet in my father's heart."

Stephanie shook her head. This story didn't sound right, something was off. "You're leaving something out...That doesn't make sense."

Jake snorted. "What? Too hard to believe your uncle killed good people? Me and my brother were good people and what happened wasn't his fault. Brad never woulda done that stuff if he could help it."

She was confused and shook her head again. "Did what?"

Adam smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Tsk, tsk...come on, you're a smart girl figure it out." He raised his hand so the tattoo was in her line of sight.

Stephanie saw the ink and it hit her. "Oh my god..." Her eyes closed and she remembered. Jake in Bobby's house, talking about a hunt...Jake and another man focused on the Manitou they were planning to track down while her uncle pretended he was interested as he kept his eye on the man with Jake; Brad. "Your father was a werewolf..." She looked at the tattoo and then at Adam's face. "You?"

Adam nodded and scratched at the ink. "Yes, me. My father was bit during a hunt more than 20 years ago, but Uncle Jake saved his life. The first time he changed he bit my mother, but didn't kill her. She was pregnant with me. Ever wonder what happens then? You get me." Adam stood and his face shimmered for a second and Stephanie saw the wolf begin to morph, then he was Adam again. "Cool thing is that I can change anytime, full moon or not." He sat back down and let that sink in. "The bad thing is that my impulse control during the full moon is horrible." He smiled, his teeth bright against his lips. "You know what tonight is?" He winked and then threw his head back and laughed when Stephanie suddenly went pale.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. "That's why you want Uncle Bobby. You wanna kill him as part of some fuck up, piss poor, revenge scheme?! That's almost as pathetic as you two prick-shits!"

Anger flashed Adam's face and he grunted and punched her in the ribs, making Stephanie cough and gasp in pain. "Just tell us where he is and we'll kill you quick."

Stephanie whimpered and hissed. "Oh yeah." She grunted as she tried to sit up straight. "There's an upside."

Jake shook another cigarette out into his hand before wrapping his lips around it and lighting it. "Think she wants to drag this out, Adam."

Adam smirked in Stephanie's face and purred quietly. "Mmm, I think she does too. Was hoping she'd choose the hard way." He leaned forward and held onto the sides of her face as he licked over her lips, prying them open and slipping his tongue inside, tasting leisurely as Stephanie grunted and tried to pull away. Adam pulled back and looked at her in disgust. "I can taste him on you, you know." He walked around behind her out of her line of sight.

Stephanie listened as she tried to make out the tinkling and clinking sounds that came from behind her. She groaned and whimpered when Adam pressed his lips to her ear. "I can smell the ways he's marked you, made you his." He pushed her head away roughly. "Can also smell how much you enjoy being marked as his, you little slut." Finally he moved in front of her and held up a small silver blade. "So...Where's Bobby?"

Stephanie panted and then grit her teeth. "Go howl at the moon, spot." Her breathing increased when he smiled and said the words 'wrong answer' with too much happiness in his voice as he moved the blade over her forearm and made a slice.

"Ahh, fuck! God, you son of a mange infected, shit eating, doggie bitch." Stephanie looked down as warm red blood ran slowly down her arm.

She glared up at him. "I told you I don't know where he is." She winced when he pressed a thumb nail into the cut. She inhaled sharply. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Adam lifted her arm and sniffed the length of the cut. "You know..." His tongue slid over the bloody slice. "The scent of blood is intoxicating to me...bloodlust and all."

She swallowed. "Go fuck yourself..." She tried to flinch away from him. She really didn't like the look in his eyes. The panic started in her head and her eyes closed as she fought for control. Dean will find me...Dean will find me. She forced her eyes open and watched as Adam whispered something to his uncle. She didn't like the look they both shot her and the panic pushed itself up through her defenses.

"We HAVE to call Bobby!" Sam shouted as he stomped across the room.

Dean growled under his breath and loaded his other gun as he shoved knives, silver bullets, crosses, holy water and shotguns in his duffel bag. "Wake up! Okay, we aren't gonna call Bobby and tell him we lost his niece! We're going to-" Dean stopped noticing how Sam was just listening to him talk, nothing else. "Are you ready yet?!"

Sam nodded and stammered as he grabbed his laptop and duffel. "Y-yeah..." He followed his brother out the door, then when Dean turned to walk up the sidewalk instead of the parking lot Sam still followed. "Where are we going?"

Dean talked over his shoulder as he stomped onward. "To the office, maybe the guy saw something." He threw open the door and walked to the counter. "The girl, the one that was with us in room 6. Did you see where she went?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, she left in that big black truck that sprayed my front window with rocks when it tore ass outta here. Damn whoopin and hollarin kids, screaming like banshees as they drove off."

Dean felt his adrenaline jack itself up a notch. "Did you notice anything else about the truck other than big and black?"

"The license plate, said 'hunt and kill'." The man shrugged.

Dean's eyes lit up; if they could get a current license plate this would be easy. "Hunt and kill?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. H-N-T-N-K-I-L-L."

Dean's hand clenched into a fist and he took a long, deep breath. "You ever see the truck before?"

The manager, Robert according to his name badge, squinted and cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, but they ain't local. Out of state plates, only recognize it 'cause the plates are cool...wish I woulda thought of it." He pointed to the deer head on the wall and nodded. "I'm a hunter myself..."

Dean waved his hand impatiently. "Yeah, but where'd you see the truck?"

Robert nodded. "Saw 'em parked at Woody's when I was out at the bowling alley for my Tuesday league the other night...bowled a 180 that night, good night." He smiled and nodded only to catch the fierce look on Dean's face. He cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, okay, Woody's is the bar next to the alley. You could check there, see if they stopped in for a drink."

Dean turned to go, but Robert's voice interrupted him. "Your sister seems pretty smart, hope she's not in any kinda trouble."

Dean growled and pushed open the office door. "Me too, old man, me too...." He dropped into the passenger seat of the Impala and barely had the door closed before Sam had his foot pressed to the floor. "Left. We need to check out that dive next to the bowling alley."

Sam's mouth was set in a grim line as he pulled the car into traffic and pissed off the driver of an old Dodge Neon. He cursed under his breath and floored the gas pedal. "Dean, you have any ideas who?"

Dean shook his head as he checked and rechecked the clip of his gun. "No, but my money's on someone working for the vampires. I don't think we've pissed anyone else off recently."

Sam nodded in agreement and gripped the wheel tighter. "Makes sense."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, let me know. Thanks for sticking with the story:D


	74. Don't Tell Bobby, Okay?

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the show or the boys, Just Stephanie and this story. :D **

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates lately, I know theres no excuse, and I don't really have to explain myself but, I will anyway. I'm dealing with finishing high school and transitioning into getting prepared for college, my relationship life has taken a nose dive I'm trying to save from crashing because my boyfriend used to be an addict before I met him, he was clean for years had an accident and was given painkillers and fell off the wagon. I never dealt with being in love and tied to an addict before, Its stressful. And I'm also trying to get a job so I can get out of my parents house AND (as if I don't have enough piled up :D) I'm in between having my permit and taking my drivers test and THAT'S stressful too. So please, bear with me and another chapter is going to be posted shortly, as payment for me being a suckie author. :D**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**WARNING FOR THOSE WHO NEED IT!**

**Some of what you're about to read is extremely graphic, cruel and torturous. For an extended warning, scroll to the bottom of the page. I put it down there so it won't spoil what sorts of graphic, torturous things it includes for those who want it to be a surprise.**

* * *

Sam pulled up in front of Woody's and got out of the car. He slipped his 9 millimeter in the back of his jeans and met his brother on the passenger side. "Any plans for when we go in there Dean?"

Dean tucked his .45 in his waistband as well, shut his car door and moved to the doors of the bar. "I figure we ask the bartender then play it by ear."

Dean walked in and strolled up to the bar. "Hey man...my brother and I are looking for a couple of guys." He surveyed the bar as he spoke. The place was pretty rough; the crowd was even rougher. He glanced back to the bartender and continued. "They drive a big black truck with the license plate hunt and kill. They supposedly hang around here." He watched the bartender stiffen and the big man's eyes caught someone's behind him. He slid a hundred dollar bill across the bar. "I'd appreciate any help you could give me."

Someone cleared a throat behind and to the left of him. "Yeah, I know them pieces of shit!" The guy was big, built and dressed in black jeans, white beater and a leather vest. He moved into Sam's space and basically matched his height. "You friends of theirs?" He gave Sam a hard, cold and dangerous look.

Dean stepped between the big leather guy and his brother. "No. They hurt someone we know. We'd like to pay them a visit." Dean moved his jacket and the man's eyes dropped to the waist of Dean's jeans. "Do you know where we can find em?"

Then man's head moved in a curt nod and then he turned with a motion to Sam and Dean to follow him to the back of the bar. Sam's eyes widened when he realized the farther back in the bar they went the more naked and friskier the people got. The guy reached his hand out to a small blonde who was on her knees giving a blow job to a tattooed, muscled type.

He brought the blonde over to Sam and Dean then showed them her face. She was bruised badly. It looked like she'd had some surgery done and the stitches weren't that old. There would be a scar, even if the wound healed nicely. She looked bad.

The man spit on the floor by the girl's feet. "Them pieces of shit messed up one of my best girls. Look at her face, what good is she to me now?"

Sam turned his puppy eyes on the beaten woman. "Do you know where they took you when they did this? Were you blindfolded?"

She looked up to the man in leather and he nodded that she could answer Sam's question. She sniffled then spoke. "I…I'm not really sure, but I think it was out by the abandoned industrial park by the railroad tracks?"

Dean's eyes went wide. "The railroad tracks? A warehouse? Thank you, sweetie." He hit his brother on the shoulder and turned for the door. "Come on, Sammy."

*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*

They boys found the place without trouble, and took advantage of no truck in sight. Didn't seem to be any booby traps either, Sam noticed. They parked the car around back and came to the door.

Sam tried to pull it open only to see it was locked with a chain. "I don't know if that's a good sign or a bad one." He pulled his gun from his waistband and shot the lock and pulled the chain off.

Dean pulled open the heavy door open and his heart broke at what he could barely see. In the distance was the shadowed form of a girl, arms above her head tied with rope coming from the beams in the ceiling. Dean knew it was her, even though she wasn't moving. Dean reached for the rope holding her arms over her head as he looked at her. The straps from her cami were cut, one breast exposed and the material making up the rest of the shirt was tattered. Shallow knife wounds covered her shoulders, arms and even her left breast. There were three cigarette burns on her forearm and her face was a mess of bruises and blood. Her panties were bloodied and wet and Dean shuddered. He didn't want to know. "Steph...baby...come on answer me." He could feel her breathing so he knew she was alive. "Damn it Stephanie..." He lifted her up as Sam began to saw at the ropes.

Stephanie shook her head. It couldn't be Dean...there was no way and staying unconscious meant she could avoid the pain a little longer. She didn't want to feel it or know what they'd done.

Dean shook her and slapped lightly at her cheek. "Please baby, open your eyes for me." He was scared to death.

Slowly her eyes opened and Stephanie whimpered. It smelled like Dean, she could feel his hands on her skin. Her one good eye caught the dark look on his face and she pressed her nose into his shoulder and when his arms went around her she began to cry.

Dean shifted and kissed her forehead. "Thank god...you okay? They didn't hurt you too bad did they? Anything broken?"

Stephanie lifted her head to answer and saw Adam behind Dean and Sam. She opened her mouth to warn them, but it was too late. Her hope slipped away when she saw Adam hit Dean in the head with a pipe right before she passed back out.

*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*

Stephanie heard a dull thud somewhere far away. She groaned and winced as spearing pains ran through her body. She spit a mouthful of blood on the floor and looked toward the thud. She whimpered when she realized she was tied back up and that the thud was a door slamming. Adam and his Uncle were back. She swallowed and mumbled. "Back for more, huh?" She watched as Adam bent over in front of her. She smiled crookedly and spit blood on his shoe. "Oops, sorry about that."

Adam's fist landed hard on her already bruised face and he laughed when she screamed. Her head fell to the side and what she saw made her sick to her stomach. She moaned and yelled. "Damn it...Dean, guys okay?"

Sam and Dean were side by side with their arms tied to pipes. They were in the room to the left and Stephanie watched as they both slowly opened their eyes.

She sighed in relief when Dean groaned and nudged his brother. "Ya'ok, Sammy?"

Sam coughed and cracked his neck. "Cept for a killer headache I'm fine." His eyes turned on the two men that walked in the room. "The fuck do you two want?"

Jake smiled and moved toward the boys. "All we did was ask the girl a simple question." He pulled a knife from his belt and waved it in Stephanie's direction. "Maybe you two can help us convince her to help." He stopped a few feet from the boys. "As you can see we really tried to convince her, but she's tougher than she looks."

Dean struggled against the rope and snarled. "You mother fucker, so help me I'll kill you."

Jake chuckled and reached over to tug on the ropes. "You think so tough guy?" He made a tsk-tsk sound in the back of his throat. "I really kinda doubt that." He watched as Sam and Dean struggled against the ropes and sighed. "You know, I was sorry to hear about your dad. I really liked John."

Sam's head shot up and he stared at the older man. "You knew our father?"

Jake nodded. "Hell yeah, good man, great hunter. Always liked it when we ran into each other." Jake picked at his nails with the knife he held. "He always talked about how good his boys were and how proud he was of both of you." He pointed to Dean. "Said you were gonna shape up to be an excellent hunter and you." He waved his hand at Sam. "You were gonna be there to help keep your brother's ass out of jail."

Sam shot Dean a look as Jake chuckled and Dean shrugged as he pulled on the ropes again. Dean knew their weapons were gone, because any hunter would have pulled them from anyone he'd tied up, but he looked at his belt anyway.

Jake shook his head. "Come on, you really think I woulda left em on ya?" He glanced back at his nephew and gave Adam a nod.

Stephanie screamed when Adam's knife cut another two shallow cuts on her shoulder. "Son of a..." Adam's backhand across her mouth shut her up.

Dean growled and struggled uselessly.

Jake shook his head once more. "You two can help her out. All you gotta do is convince her to tell us where her uncle is."

Dean furled his eyebrows. "Wait a minute. You're hunters and you want Bobby? What the fuck do you want with Bobby?" He glared as Adam moved toward him "And at least my father raised me to not be a fucked up hunter like you two." Dean got kicked in the stomach for his trouble.

Stephanie looked in Dean's direction when he groaned in pain. "Leave him alone, wolfboy. He's a werewolf, Dean." She spit as Adam's gaze swung toward her. "So was his dad. Seems Bobby put daddy down like any hunter would have...thats why they-" Adam had moved so fast she barely registered it was his knife that sank shallowly in her shoulder and twisted. "Ahhhh! Fuck!"

Sam cursed and pulled at his ropes. "No, look just..." His eyes were worried when he looked at Stephanie, she looked so broken and weak, but there was still fire in her eyes. He just didn't know how long that fire would be able to last. "Shit...just leave her alone, ok. We'll tell you where Bobby is."

Jake cocked his head stupidly at Dean. "Oh yeah? You don't mean his house in South Dakota that fronts as a junkyard, do you? We already know that place and by the way we also know he's not there." He turned to Stephanie and picked at a piece of her hair. He rolled it around his finger. "But we think she may know where he is."

Stephanie panted and groaned. "How in the fuck would I know?" She rolled her eyes. "Maybe last week, but you know what? I lost my crystal ball...Life sucks when you can't predict shit, huh?"

Jake growled and move to Stephanie fast. "You smart mouthed little bitch!" His hands went around her throat and tightened.

Dean screamed curses and threats at them but it was Sam's desperate pleading and begging that caught Adam's attention. Stephanie's eyes turned redish and rolled back in her head just as Adam pulled at his uncle's arm. "Jake..." He licked his lips. "Wait...I have a different idea."

Jake dropped his hands and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Like in New Mexico?"

Adam smiled and slid his hands down Stephanie's arms. "Yeah...just like New Mexico." His hands slid over her exposed breast and played roughly over her nipple. "'Sides, she's much prettier and I like it when they fight."

Dean and Sam both screamed and pulled at the ropes, but they were ignored.

Jake waved his hand at them as he spoke to Adam. "You want me to shut them up?"

Adam looked over at them, slid behind Stephanie and watched the boys over her shoulder as he bit at Stephanie's ear. "No..." He smiled cruel and cold. "I think I'd like to have them watch..."

Sam made a strangled sound in his throat. "Don't you fucking..."

Adam laughed. "Oh I plan to fuck." He pulled the other side of Stephanie's camisole down to reveal her other breast. "That's exactly what I plan to do." His hands slid down over her breasts and he squeezed them hard, making her yelp. "Oh that's it bitch. You yell all you want." He rubbed his fly against her ass. "It gets me all worked up."

Jake laughed and moved closer to Stephanie as he rubbed at his own fly. "Oh Adam...mind if I play with you this time around?"

The younger man shook his head. "Not at all."

Sam's eyes slid shut. "God Dean...we can't fucking let them..."

Dean's jaw was clenched so hard he thought his teeth were going to crack. "Shit, I know that Sammy." He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Jake unzip his fly. "Mother fuckers!" He looked to his brother. "Sam, we have to get untied." He looked up at the ropes and the pipes. There had to be a way out. He nudged his brother when his eyes caught the broken glass in the corner. "Gotta move, Sam...gotta get over there."

Sam nodded and stretched as far as he could to reach the pieces. His middle finger brushed a piece but he couldn't quite reach it. "Fuck, get me some slack Dean..."

Dean growled as he saw Stephanie scream and fight.

"Please No! No, no no!" She pulled and kicked frantically shaking her head back and forth but there was nothing she could do. "Please, no no...Please. Don't! Don't do this please!"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed with his feet so Sam could have more rope. "Fuck, Sammy, come on."

Jake pulled his cock from his pants and rubbed it over Stephanie's stomach, then up between her breasts. Adam reached around and pressed her mounds together.

Jake thrust between them. "Oh! Fuck, her perky tits are so soft. Love it when I get a young girl. Yeah...mmm."

Adam grinned and rubbed the crotch of his jeans against Stephanie's ass while he held her tits. "Yeah, fuck this bitch's tits."

Stephanie gagged and tried not to throw up. When Adam let go of her breasts and slid his hands into her panties she screamed and started to cry. He chuckled and fisted the material and yanked roughly, the material digging into her skin before tearing away in shreds while she struggled and cried. "No, please. Not again no, please god no! Dean help me!"

Dean caught her eyes and begged her to be strong. "Sam, hurry the fuck up."

Sam fought the burn in his muscles and just then his finger caught one of the larger bits of glass. "Got a piece." Sam grunted and sat up, handing the shard to his brother.

Adam reached around and cupped Stephanie's cunt. His two fingers pressed hard and fast over her clit then slammed inside. "Bitch is fuckin' juicy." He pulled his fingers out and sniffed them before moaning and sucking them off. "Mmm, she's tasty too. Try her, Jake."

Jake grinned and slipped his two fingers in. He finger fucked her while she screamed and cried, begged and pleaded.

Stephanie's eyes found Dean's and stared blindly at him. He remembered what she told him before; about how when she was raped she's picked a spot and stared till it was over. Dean realized then that he was the spot she picked this time. He saw the defeat on her features the second it sank in.

Stephanie stopped squirming and went suddenly silent. She gave up and hid deep inside herself, waiting for it to be over. She was broken.

Dean sawed at the rope with the glass. He cursed as it cut his hands and the blood made it slip. "Hurry...hurry...hurry..." He picked the glass back up and started sawing again.

Sam watched as Jake pulled Stephanie's arms back and Adam stepped between her legs. "God, Dean...hurry the fuck up."

"I am Sam...I am." Dean sawed as hard as he could and then yanked his arms apart with a snap. The rope gave and he his hands slipped free.

He was up in a fraction of a second and across the room as fast as he could. He grabbed Adam by the collar just as he was about to force himself inside Stephanie. "I'm gonna put you down like the sick dog you are." He brought his knee up as he spun Adam around and nailed him in the crotch. When the boy bent over, he brought his knee up again to break his nose.

Adam collapsed to the floor with a whimper.

Sam caught Jake's arm before he could sink his knife into Dean's shoulder. He brought his arm up and aimed his gun at the older man's head. "I don't think so."

Jake dropped the knife and held up his hands.

Sam picked up the knife and grabbed Jake by the arm while Dean worked on cutting the ropes from Stephanie's hands. Adam was making growling sounds in his throat and Jake was trying to talk his way out of trouble.

"Look boys, we never meant to hurt you. We just wanted Singer..."

Sam gave him a sharp look and then was stunned when Jake threw an elbow at him, catching him in the kidney and making him gasp. The knife clattered to the floor while at the same time Adam leapt from his huddled position.

With a growl he launched himself at Dean's back. Sam barely shouted a warning and Dean had turned. A slim, silver blade in his hand.

Dean shoved the knife toward the werewolf and the thing backed up with a growl. It's face grotesque, but still human. Dean watched the thing circle him and then jump again. It was what he'd been waiting for. "That's it you sick son of a bitch...gotcha." He ducked and brought the knife up just as Adam's chest slid over him. The blade sank into the middle of his chest.

Adam stopped dead, looked at his chest and then fell to the floor completely still.

Jake saw his nephew die and grabbed the knife from the floor. He rushed at Dean and managed to tackle him to the ground. The two of them wrestled and fought for the knife until Jake managed to pin Dean beneath him. He smiled down at the younger hunter. "You killed him, you asshole..." He lifted the knife.

Sam grabbed the older man's arm and yanked, but Jake pulled back causing Sam to lose his balance. Sam fell against the older man and they rolled to the side.

Jake screamed and then moaned. When Sam finally made it to his feet he saw that the knife was protruding from Jake's side. He watched Jake reach for it and he shook his head. "Don't, you'll bleed out."

Jake's eyes caught Sam's and he shook his head. He gasped and his hand trembled as he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the knife. In one quick movement he pulled the knife from his chest. It slipped from his bloody grasp and he looked to Sam. "One...thing..." He gasped out, his hand now covering the rapidly bleeding wound. "Burn us...burn...us both..."

Dean stood and went to Stephanie, he sawed at the ropes with his right hand while he held her naked body, making sure she wouldn't fall. His hand touched her cheek as she trembled, eyes wide. "Baby, you ok?" When she didn't answer, just kept shaking Dean got worried. "Shit. Sam, come here." Dean pulled his leather jacket off and pulled it around her shivering form. "Think she's ok?"

Sam bent to take a look at Stephanie and she seemed to tremble more. Not much, but a noticeable amount. He studied her eyes, her paleness, bruises and cuts. "She's gonna be sore. She's malnourished and dehydrated no doubt." Sam rested the back of his hand on her forhead. His eyes got sad when she trembled and even whimpered slightly. "She has no fever so most likely no infection. Think she's in shock mostly." Sam looked down then to his brother. "Dean, did you get there in time? Before Adam..."

Dean put his arms around Stephanie and pulled her to him. "Yeah, Sammy. I did. Nothing happened." Dean reached in his pocket and tossed the keys to his brother. "Take us home, Sammy." Dean picked Stephanie up bridal style when her legs didn't seem to want to work and carried her to the car. He sat her in the passenger seat and left the door open and kneeled beside her on the gravel. His hand held hers. "Baby, say something, please."

She sniffled and shook her head. That was all. Just shook her head no, she had nothing to say. Didn't want to speak. But at least she moved a bit. That was enough for Dean. "Stay here, baby." He walked around to the trunk and pulled a gas can from it and walked into the warehouse.

Stephanie sat in the cold leather carseat outside in the cold night air and couldn't quite understand why she was shivering. She didn't feel cold. Come to think of it, she didn't feel anything. She looked down at her red and cut hands that was sitting on her sliced, naked and bruised thighs the tips of the brown sat next to her hands. She fiddled the bit of fabric slightly then reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. She pulled her hair taught and felt it all well up inside again. _Hurt, abuse, beaten, pain, defeated, victim, loss, sadness, violated, scared, unsafe, alone, hurt, hurt hurt hurt. _

Dean met Sam halfway to the warehouse. Sam looked back at the car and squinted. "She okay?"

Dean shot a glance over his shoulder and shook his head with a shrug. "Not sure..." He handed Sam the gas can. "You have a lighter?" When Sam nodded he motioned to the building. "Let's burn it then."

Sam jogged off into the building and Dean followed. It didn't take them long and they had the bodies beside each other and coated in gas. Sam lit a long strip of old newspaper and dropped it on the bodies. They backed up when they were sure the fire would spread. Sam picked up the gas can and they slipped from the building as the fire spread.

Dean noticed immediately. Stephanie wasn't where he'd left her and they'd only been gone five minutes. "Shit...Sammy."

Sam looked up and saw that Stephanie was missing. He dropped the gas can and sprinted to the car, leaving Dean to follow. He heard what sounded like a wounded animal, and he approached cautiously.

Stephanie was pressed against the rear tire of the car. She had pulled Dean's coat over her head and she was rocking back and forth like a small child. She was sobbing and whimpering. She didn't look up as Sam approached.

Sam's heart broke and he squatted down beside her. "Steph..." His voice was gentle and concerned as he reached for her shoulder. His hand brushed a wild strand of hair from the worn leather. "Steph..."

She jumped with a scream and brought a knife up. Her eyes were wild. "Get the fuck away from me!" She scrambled backward and panted as she leaned against the wall of some old guard shack. She was frantic. Her gaze moved around the area in a panic. "Don't fucking touch me."

Sam frowned and held his hands up as he moved slowly. He took a step backward as he stood. "Hey Steph, it's okay...you're safe." He heard Dean move beside him. "It's Sam baby..."

Dean quickly reached up and caught the knife. He gave a firm twist and when she didn't fight the knife dropped to the ground. Dean pulled her tight into his arms. "Easy, Steph. Shh..." He stroked her hair and she started to cry softly.

She peeked over Dean's shoulder at Sam like a frightened child. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I don't know what I was thinking."

Dean watched his brother nod and tell Stephanie he understood. Dean caught Sam's eyes. "Sammy, let's go. You're driving." He herded Stephanie toward the passenger side of the car and pulled her down on his lap. Dean pulled the door closed leaving her back pressed against the door. Stephanie's feet rested on the middle of the bench seat but when she curled tight against Dean they dug into his thigh.

Sam climbed in, started the car and pulled them onto the highway, watching as the flames of the old warehouse became smaller in the mirror.

Stephanie watched as Sam turned right. She knew it was the opposite direction of their motel. It didn't take her long to realize why. Sam was heading toward the hospital. The blue sign with a white 'H' on it glared at her from below the interstate sign. "Sam...where are you going?" Her voice was quiet and her head was down as she watched her hands fiddle with the corners of the leather.

Sam looked at her and sighed. "Steph, you're hurt, you need to go to the hospital."

"No, Sam! I don't...I just need to go back to the hotel and go to bed." She still didn't look up and her voice was small; so unlike the Stephanie the boys knew.

Sam shot a look to his brother. Dean's arms tightened around the girl in his lap as he shook his head. "You heard her, Sammy. No hospital."

Sam huffed, but nodded and turned the too quiet car around in the next turnaround.

After several long minutes Sam's head shot to his right. "Oh, Bobby! We have to call Bobby I mean we don't know where he is. Those guys said he wasn't home."

When Dean raised his hand with a phone in it Stephanie lowered it back down to his lap. "Uncle Bobby is hunting a Pukwudgie in central Wyoming. Some camp out there, log cabin type can't remember the name."

Sam and Dean both stared at her then Sam spoke. "You knew where he was this whole time and you never told those guys? Even after...well after all that?"

She shook her head and sniffled as tears started running down her cheeks. "Uncle Bobby's done a lot for me, what kind of person would I be if I told. We're family and he's all I have." She brought her hands to her face. They were covered by the long, leather of the sleeves. She didn't care as she buried her face in her palms and the soft, aged leather and sobbed.

*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*SN*

Sam pulled the car to a stop directly in front of their room. Dean had to reach under Stephanie's arm to open the door. She didn't move, just sat there, face buried in the leather and knees pulled against her chest. He shifted, pulled her to his chest and then carefully stood.

He was sore and he winced when pain shot through his side from his ribs. His head hurt and he was tired. The adrenaline rush was gone and he was more tired than he thought possible, but he knew Stephanie needed help. She needed someone to be strong for her...with her.

Sam opened the door and pushed it wide. He watched Dean move past him and saw the weariness on his face. He stood by the door while Dean lowered Stephanie to the bottom of the bed. "You guys want anything? Food...beer...liquor?" Sam was jumpy, he wasn't going to be able to sleep for some time.

Dean looked up and shrugged as his stomach growled. They hadn't eaten all day. "I could eat. Not sure if I'm more tired or more hungry, but I could eat." He looked at Stephanie and sat on the dresser directly across from her. "How 'bout you baby? Hungry?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. The thought of food made bile rise in her throat. She swallowed and shook her head as memories and what ifs rushed through her mind. She started to shiver and her eyes burned. She blinked and then ran to the bathroom. All of the sudden she felt so dirty and used. She hated that they'd made her feel that way. Hated that she was so scared. She wanted to wash it all away; every fingerprint and drop of sweat that wasn't hers, every scent of sweat and need. She gagged as the smell of their breath hit her nose. She could feel the ropes, taste them on her tongue...she lurched to the toilet and heaved. She didn't see him or hear him, but somehow she knew he was there. She knew before she lifted her head to the doorway that Dean was there. She also knew there would be pain, guilt and pity on his face. She didn't want it...she didn't want any of it. She wiped her mouth on a towel and slumped to the tub. She ran the water, hot as she could stand it all the while ignoring that Dean was by the door. She didn't want him there, but she needed him to stay. She bit her lip and looked up at him from under her hair.

Dean watched her stand and he took a step toward her. He stopped when she jumped and pressed herself against the sink. He sighed in confusion. He didn't know what to do...how to make it better. He nodded over his shoulder. "I'll be out here if you need anything." He pushed from the wall and turned. "Sam went to get food..." He mumbled as he stepped from the bathroom.

"NO!" Stephanie's voice was panicked.

Dean turned around with a confused look. "What? What's wrong?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Don't leave me alone..." Fat tears slipped down her cheeks. "Please..." Her voice trembled and she wrapped her arms around her body.

Dean nodded and moved back into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall by the door. "I won't baby. Just tell me what you need okay?"

She nodded and wiped at her face. She kept her eyes on his face and checked the water with her left foot. It was hot and she hissed. She stepped into the tub. She pulled the curtain between her and Dean and then slid his jacket off and dropped it to the floor by the tub. Then she lowered herself into the tub slowly.

Dean stayed by the door. He wiped a hand over his face and cursed inwardly. He hated that he couldn't help her. Hated that the old hurt inside her was aching again. He shifted and cleared his throat. "You want anything Steph? A glass of water or something?"

She shook her head and then realized he couldn't see through the curtain. She reached for it and tugged it so that he could see her face. "No..." She saw how tired he was and sighed. "Sit please...just sit with me."

Dean nodded and wiped his tired face. He walked to the toilet and closed the lid then turned and sat with a sigh. "Baby...I wish I could help you. Just..tell me how."

Stephanie sniffled and looked at him. "I don't know how you can help, Dean. I wish I did, but I don't." She grabbed the shampoo and slowly lathered her hair. "As soon as I find out I'll let you know though." She slid down into the tub to rinse her hair and just stayed under the water. It seemed so peaceful under the water...quiet, and alone, warm and soothing. Almost healing. She wished she was a mermaid and could live in the water. She'd sleep in a cozy giant clam everynight with a pearl inside to keep her safe. Her imaginary daydream faded when she felt the need to breathe. She didn't want to surface. It was better to avoid the light and reality. When the burning in her chest couldn't be ignored, she came up for air. She panted and leaned against the tub and looked at Dean, wondering if he knew what was in her head, the silly thoughts that gave her a small escape.

"Have a nice journey?" He smirked and for some reason Stephanie giggled loudly at that smirk and silly comment. It felt like old times for a second.

"Was I really under there that long?"

Dean pointed to his watch and nodded. "Two minutes, 15 seconds. I was just about to go all Hasselhoff on your ass." He winked.

She snorted and wiped a drop of water from her nose. "Yeah, I'm a regular fish." She conditioned her hair and rinsed it the same way before she washed her body. She soaped up her loofa and began to scrub. She found herself scrubbing and scrubbing, but random spots just still felt dirty...almost scummy. She kept scrubbing until Dean caught her wrist.

"I think you're as clean as you can get, baby."

She dropped the loofa and nodded. "Can you go get me a clean pair of panties, sweat pants a cami and a sweat shirt please?"

Dean furled his eyebrows at the amount of clothing but nodded. "Sure, baby." He leaned into the tub and kissed the top of her wet head. "Be right back." Dean's teeth were clenched as he rifled through her bag. He was worried and pissed and if he could kill them both again he would. He knew they hadn't raped her that time, but what about before. He found clean panties and a cami, but for the life of him he couldn't find sweats. He cursed and pulled his own duffle onto the bed. He found the old black sweats with the drawstring waist and tossed them over his shoulder. He saw Sam's Stanford hoodie on the chair and grabbed it on his way back to the bathroom. He slipped into the quiet room and found Stephanie still curled in a ball sitting in the water. "Steph?" His stomach tightened when she lifted her head. He hated the fear and pain in her eyes. "Hey baby, I got some clothes for you." He put the clothes on the sink and pulled a towel from the rack. He held it out. "Come on, lets get you dried off."

Stephanie looked up at him and then carefully unfolded herself. She managed to keep herself mostly covered and her eyes on the floor as Dean wrapped the towel around her body. She didn't protest when Dean pulled a second towel down and started briskly drying her skin.

She didn't move and he didn't like it. She didn't complain, she didn't say a word, but she held herself stiffly like she wasn't really inside her body. He settled the towel over her shoulders and picked up her brush.

Stephanie felt the brush run through her hair and the pleasure of it spiraled through her just before she caught the scent of him...Adam...here...She suddenly reached back and grabbed the brush.

Dean's hand paused and he looked in the mirror to catch her eyes. "Steph?"

She looked at him, realized who it was and shook her head. "Just let me get dressed. Okay? I need to brush my teeth and get dressed."

Dean frowned, but he nodded. "Okay baby...I'll be right outside." He slipped from the room, leaving the door half open.

She hated how she felt. Hated the memories and the pain. She hated how weak she felt and how lost. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered before she dropped the towels and straightened to look at herself in the mirror. Bruises graced her neck and chest. She could see the bite marks and scratches on her breasts and side. She took a step back and took in the bruises on her thighs. Finger and thumb prints, a few tipped with crescent shaped marks from finger nails were high up on the inside of her thighs. Close...too close to her... She cursed and wiped her eyes before grabbing at the clothes. She pulled on the panties and black cami, thankful that both were plain, comfortable cotton. She realized the pants weren't hers when she pulled them on and she had to gather them up and tighten the drawstring. She smiled, liked that they were Deans. Liked it even more when she pulled Sammy's sweatshirt over her head and inhaled his scent. The scent of both brothers surrounded her like the warmth of the fleece and she felt a little better now that it over rode the scent of Adam and his uncle. She brushed her hair and then her teeth. She rinsed her mouth with Dean's nasty green mouthwash three times and then took a deep breath before turning to enter the room.

Dean noticed as Stephanie walked back into the room she kept her head down. He stood infront of her. "Steph." He lifted her chin to face him. "Don't you look down like you're ashamed baby. You're so much better than that. You understand me?"

Stephanie sniffled and smiled. "Thanks, Dean but right now I _am_ ashamed." She walked around him and crawled into bed, leaning against the headboard.

Dean sighed when she just started blankly staring ahead, very still and quiet. He walked over and sat on the foot of the bed. "Baby, we gotta talk about this. Figure out a plan and I need to ask you a few things."

She tucked some hair behind her ear and unstuck some wet strands from her forehead. "What did you want to ask?"

"Um..Damn it." This was going to be hard for him to ask. "Baby, I know I got there in time before Adam, well before it got worse...But was I maybe not able to save you before?"

She turned and stared at him. "Dean, why don't you just spit out what the fuck you're trying to say?" She chuckled but Dean could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Did they rape you before I got there, Steph?" He ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head then hissed when his hand had a sharp pain run through it when it touched his hair. "Damn it." His hand was still cut from the glass.

Stephanie saw his hand and grabbed his wrist, turned and pushed him on the bed as she stood. "Sit." She walked to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. "But to answer your question, Dean. No, they just used me as a human punching bag. Open your hand." She took a look, saw it didn't need stitches, then sprayed some Bactine on it and wrapped it with a bandage. "There."

Dean stared up at her. "Can I look you over baby?" He gripped her hand with his newly bandaged one. "Let me make sure you're okay."

She bit her lip and then nodded.

Dean patted the bed and waited for her to sit beside him. He pushed her damp hair off her forehead and over her shoulders before pressing a kiss to her temple and chuckling. "Unlike Superman baby, no x-ray vision and you're wearing enough fleece to be an imitation sheep."

Stephanie glared at him and then held up her middle finger, but she pulled the sweatshirt up and over her arms. She sat there in her cami and tried to fight the urge to cover herself up. She dropped her gaze and waited.

Dean gently pushed her back onto the bed. "Lay down baby." She didn't fight him and he frowned at the teeth marks and scratches. No Werewolf type bites, either Adam didn't bite her or since there's no full moon, it didn't matter. She was gonna be sore, but that was it. Nothing broken as he palpated her ribs and arms. He traced a nasty bruise on her side.

"Let me see your legs, Steph." His fingers traced along the rolled band of the sweats she wore.

She shook her head. "Dean..." She sniffed and grabbed his hand. "There's nothing to see Dean." Her eyes found his and she shuddered. "I promise, nothing's hurt."

Dean looked at her face and he frowned. His voice was soft when he spoke. "Baby, please let me see."

She bit her lip and shook her head before she looked away. Her hand dropped from his and she lay there still.

Dean swallowed and slowly loosened the drawstring of the sweats before carefully lowering them down her hips. His breath caught at the bruises and nail marks on her thighs. Adam had been so close...his fingertips traced over the bruises lightly and when she gasped and made a hurt sound he stopped and found her eyes. "God baby, I'm sorry."

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and when she blinked they slid down her cheeks. She pulled the pants back up and rolled to her side. "I told you...I'm fine."

Dean cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. He was angry and concerned and he just wanted to know how to help. "Baby, what can I do?"

She sniffed, still curled in a ball on her side but reached her arm behind her. A strangled whimper pulled from her throat. "Hold me, Dean...please, just make me feel safe again."

Dean nodded and reached for her hand and held it. "Ok, baby. That I can do." He pushed his boots off and slid in behind her, He slid one arm under her, draped the other over her and held her tight. He kissed her ear once. "Feel any better?"

She sniffed and relaxed slightly into Dean. "Yeah, a little." She found herself playing with Dean's uneven fingers, slightly crooked from all the breaks. She twirled his silver ring around and around his finger. "Don't tell Bobby, ok?"

* * *

**A/N:**** Reviews are an awesome thing, yet I won't ask for them because I SUCK at replying to most, I love and read them all though. And appreciate each one. Hope you liked.**

**EXTENDED WARNING:**

**This chapter contains, abuse, violence, assaulting a underage girl, violation of an underage girl, and sexual harassment of an underage girl. Death. Read at your own choice.**


	75. Breaking Down For You To Build MeBack Up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the boys or the show. Just this story and the character Stephanie, as she is me. :)

**A/N:** It has been so long since I updated and I suck, yes I own that. LOL. As for a personal update on me... for anyone who cares. Im in my last year finally of school, and have two jobs, my relationship with my Dom and my boyfriend fell apart. I overdosed in early October because of trying to cope with it and was in the hospital for a week.

So, next chapter is long both for Christmas presents to you all and because I suck and haen't updated in so long. LOL.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dean felt a knife twist in his gut. He kissed the side of her head and held her hand. "We don't have to tell him...the specifics. But we've gotta tell him somethin, baby."

She was quiet for a minute. "Fine, I'll tell him what I think he needs to know. You and Sam don't tell him anymore, ok?"

Dean nodded his agreement. "As long as you tell him somethin'. Don't need that pissed off old man after my ass."

She snorted a laugh and Dean loved the sound. He smiled against neck. "What? You think I should let him hang me from my balls and use me for target practice? Cause trust me, that's exactly what he'd do."

She couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. "Yeah, he would...but it might be fun to see you strung up by your balls." She giggled a bit and then almost jumped when the door swung open.

Dean was off the bed in seconds, only to be once again staring at his brother. "Shit Sammy, you have got to stop doing that."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Doing what? Coming home?" He winked to Stephanie and held up take out bags. "Only thing open was Taco Bell."

Dean caught the bag Sam tossed at him. "Dude, I'm starving, I could care less what you came back with." He tore open a tray of nachos and started to stuff his face."

Sam chuckled and looked at Stephanie. "I got some for you too, even though you said you didn't want..." Sam hoped she'd have gained an appetite while he was gone, who knows when the last time was she ate.

She shook her head. "No, Sam. I'm good, still feel kinda like puking. But thanks anyway."

Sam growled under his breath and reached in his coat pocket. "Don't get used to this, but here; this'll help. Besides, we all need to relax a bit after this shit." He handed her a half ounce bag of marijuana. "The weed will give you an appetite, calm your fucked up nerves and will help you sleep tonight. All stuff you need, or else I wouldn't be getting that for you."

Stephanie smiled, smelled the bag and moaned. "Take it easy Sam, I toke on a fairly regular basis, we aren't breaking any new ground here." She smiled warmly at him. "But thank you, Sam. This'll help."

Sam grinned and squeezed her hand briefly before holding up his finger. "Oh yeah, one more thing." He pointed to his brother. "None for him till he eats, when he gets the munchies he turns into an even bigger dark hole for swallowing up food than he is now."

Stephanie chuckled then met Dean's shocked eyes that were locked on his brother. "Sammy you haven't went out and scored smoke since we were teenagers. I'm proud of you little brother."

Sam sighed at his brother. "Like I said, all stuff she needs, man. I wouldn't do this unless it was under the extremely fucked up circumstances we're in."

Dean shoved six chips into his mouth and glared at his brother as he watched Stephanie inhale from the bag. "Youb gwet pwaper Swam?" He said, mouth overfull of food.

Sam sighed and nodded. "I'm not an idiot Dean." He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a package of rolling papers. "Wish we had a pipe."

Dean laughed and a chunk of nacho and refried beans fell from his lips. "Or Moby Dick's bong, remember that thing, Sammy?" He took another crunching bite.

Stephanie took the papers and shrugged. "We could improvise with a beer can, but this'll work. And, Moby Dick's bong?" She flattened out the bedspread and pointed at the bedside table. "Hand me the Bible would you?"

Sam's eyebrow peaked as he reached for the book. "Need to convince yourself drugs won't send you to hell? And trust me, you don't wanna know about what the guy with Moby Dick's bong could do to your head." Sam shuddered as he handed her the Bible.

"Smartass. I need something firm to roll against." She put the Bible on the bed between her legs and flipped a paper onto the book before carefully filling the paper and then rolling. She quickly rolled three. Carefully she tucked two back into the small ziplock bag and then she held up the third.

Sam nodded in approval. "Well, guess you do know your way around that stuff." He slid to the small refrigerator setting on an old counter and pulled out three beers. He handed one to each of them and popped his own open. He took a sip and nodded to Stephanie. "Nice sweatshirt by the way." He winked when she blushed and started backtracking. "Looks good on you Steph, don't worry about it." Sam smiled even as a small twinge of something hit him. The only other woman to wear it had been Jessica. He shook his head and unwrapped a taco.

Dean leaned forward, reached into his hip pocket and pulled out his Zippo. "We can't smoke it if we don't burn it now can we?"

Stephanie smiled and leaned forward with the joint in her mouth for Dean to light it for her. When he did she inhaled and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "None for you until you're done eating...Sammy's rules." She took another long inhale then coughed and continued. "Besides, it wastes your smoke because when you're high and eat you lose your buzz."

Dean huffed and mocked her as he shoveled more nachos, drenched in cheese, peppers, olives, refried beans and who knows what else into his mouth.

After a few more pulls from her joint and Stephanie was starting to feel hungry. Not majorly hungry but she could eat something. "Hey, Dean...bring that nacho platter over here, please. Wanna try it."

Dean nodded and made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed she was on, bringing the nachos with him.

One nacho platter, 4 beers, and two and a half joints later and everyone was very relaxed and very well buzzed.

Everyone just sat in silence until Stephanie spoke as she played with the corner of the tattered comforter. "After what event in your life did you guys feel you had reached like rock bottom? Felt as worse as you ever have, like nothing else could be taken away from you?"

Dean groaned and rested his head back on the wall, he was now sitting next to Stephanie, leaning against the headboard and Sam had taken over his previous spot at the foot of the bed. "So you're one of those contemplative tokers." What he said was a statement.

Stephanie furled her eyebrows and turned to face Dean. "What?"

He shrugged. "When you get high you think and wonder about life, just ponder what will be and what's already been."

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yes, now answer my question."

"Well it depends what you mean. Do you mean when I felt it the worst or when I first remember feeling it?"

She shrugged. "Both."

Dean took a long draw and then leaned forward to pass the joint to his brother. He sat back and then slowly exhaled with his eyes closed. He coughed softly and then took a deep breath. "I don't remember much, but when our mom died dad was all fucked up. I remember feeling so scared and alone." He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "I know I would crawl in Sam's crib...it was the only way we'd both sleep."

Stephanie's heart went out to him. She could almost picture a four year old Dean crawling into his baby brother's crib and holding him while they slept. She gripped his hand for a second. "That's so sweet."

Sam coughed as he exhaled and passed the joint to Stephanie. "Yeah..." He took a deep breath and coughed again before he continued. "I didn't even know that."

Dean shrugged and looked at his brother. "I think the worse place I've ever found myself was when you died, Sam." Pain flashed across Dean's face. "I watched you lay there in that dirty cabin. You didn't breathe, you didn't move...fuck. I felt like I'd failed you, dad and mom. Those were the worst hours of my life." He reached for the slowly burning joint in Stephanie's hand and flicked ash to the comforter before he took another long pull. It was quiet as he waited and then exhaled. When he spoke he sounded more centered. "So, who's next?"

Stephanie nudged Sam with her toe. "You're next Big Foot." She smiled and stole the joint back from Dean. She smoked while she waited for Sam to talk.

Sam cleared his throat and shrugged. "The night Jess died. Shit, that was the first real loss in my life; I mean, that I was old enough to remember. I loved her. I really, really loved her." His voice had grown thin and tight and he wiped at his eyes for a second. "I still miss her. Shit, I still dream about her sometimes. "

Stephanie nodded and leaned forward. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry Sammy."

He smiled and nodded. "It's okay Steph." He looked to his brother and his face hardened. "The worst thing that ever happened though is when Dean finally admitted he'd made a deal." He shook his head. "You're a stubborn, jackass idiot and you know it."

Dean smiled and nodded. "I am. I've never once said I wasn't." He cursed when he inhaled and burnt himself on the now almost gone joint. "Shit…" He stubbed the tiny bit out and sat back. "I'd do it all over again Sam. You're worth it."

Sam growled and stood. "I have to piss." He moved to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Dean frowned and rolled his head toward Stephanie. "Your turn baby."

Stephanie nodded and laid her head on Dean's shoulder and let her weight rest against his side, she felt suddenly tired. "Um..when I first felt it was probably when my parents died. I mean I was nine years old and to watch my parents get butchered infront of me was pretty fucked up. Not to mention the feeling of losing BOTH your parents in one swoop.

Dean ran his hand through her hair and made soft sushing sounds that seemed to make her rest heavier against him.

"But uh...when I felt it the worst was right after I was raped. It was after I realized that the rape had changed me. And that made me feel like I wasn't strong enough to not be changed by it." She shook her head. "That just made me feel worthless. Like, I lost my parents then when my brother goes into the Marines and Uncle Bobby is away on business I can't even protect myself." She sniffed and wiped at her face. "I felt so pathetic and weak."

Dean didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything he just held her there until she spoke again.

She tilted her red watery eyes up at him. "Dean, remember that spell I had to do where you and Sam found out I was raped but you thought it was because I was a virgin first?"

Dean snorted at the memory of them bugging out over the wrong thing. "Yeah."

She bit her lip and looked nervous. "Well you weren't exactly wrong."

Dean furled his eyebrows. "What? You have me so confused...speak for the stoned."

She chuckled then looked down. "I'm a ...er... gi ..ea."

Her voice was so mumbled and quiet Dean couldn't understand her. "What, mumbles?"

She growled and sat up. "I'm a virgin, Dean."

He laughed outright. "Nice joke, Steph. But I already know about your past so I know you aren't."

She sniffed and a tear ran down her cheek. "Dean, me being raped was the ONLY sexual experience I ever had. I just, couldn't get past it and let it go to have sex anytime after that. It freaked me out. I never felt comfortable or safe or whatever you wanna call it."

Dean pulled her hand away from her eyes and looked dead in her face. "So, let me get this straight. You've NEVER had consensual sex?"

"It's easy enough." She shrugged. "A little kissing, a little over the clothes touching and then start talking hot and heavy. If that doesn't work; insult them." She pushed hair from her face and continued to stare at the ground. "I don't know it seemed pretty easy. Most guys my age crumble, back off...they're too intimidated by me or they get pissed and storm off. Either way, I win...they think I'm a slut or a bitch and they leave me alone."

Dean grunted and shifted so that he was beside her. He didn't touch her, other than his leg pressing against hers. He was confused and he wasn't sure what to say.

She sniffed and traced the pattern on the comforter beside her. "You and Sam...yeah, neither of you backed off or got scared. Neither of you were intimidated or insulted." She glanced up at him from under her hair. "And with you, well for some reason the thought of sex doesn't send me into panic mode. I want that with you Dean. You're the only one I've ever felt comfortable enough with, safe enough to..." Her voice trailed off and she sighed as another tear tracked down her cheek. "With you it's different." She shrugged. "I don't know why, but it is."

Dean really had no idea what to say. He was thinking back about all her actions and how they constituted with her M.O she said she seemed to have. She was right. "So...is that why you would get nervous at the beginning sometimes?"

She sniffed and nodded. "Yeah, I passed it off as me being raped since you already knew about that but it was a mix of both."

Dean slumped beside her and opened his mouth but was stopped when Sam shoved the bathroom door open and flopped belly first onto the bed beside them.

"I cry uncle..." Sam moaned contentedly as he pulled a pillow under his head. "Mmm, it's bedtime people...too much food, too much talk and too much pot." He yanked the comforter up over himself and made a strange sound in his throat. "So, turn out the lights and sleep..."

Stephanie nodded and kicked the covers down the bed before she crawled beneath them. "Uh...do you guys mind if we sleep with the bathroom light on tonight?"

Sam grunted some sort of remark that it was fine with him and Dean shook his head as he walked to the bathroom and turned the light on. He moved to the door, checked the locks, turned the main light off and then stood around like he didn't know where he was supposed to sleep.

Stephanie turned and looked behind her. She chuckled before she lifted her blanket up. "Please, sleep with me tonight, Dean."

He pulled his flannel off and kicked his socks off. "You sure it's ok?"

She nodded and rolled onto her back. "Mhmm. After all this I really just wanna feel safe."

Dean nodded, swapped his jeans he was wearing for a pair of lounge pants and crawled into bed beside her.

Stephanie curled against his side and smiled when Dean's arm slid around her to pull her closer. Her fingers played over the faded AC/DC logo on his shirt as she let her eyes drift closed.

Dean's hand played over her hair and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

Her breath caught and she shook her head against his side. "For what?" She asked, unsure what he was sorry about.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to keep them from hurting you, that I couldn't protect you." He hugged her tight.

She smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his chin. "It's okay...You saved me, that beats protection in the end."

He nodded and tucked her head beneath his chin. "Get some sleep...today's been shit."

She chuckled and snuggled against him as she pulled the blanket up over them tighter. "Yeah, you could say that..." She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beneath her ear. In minutes she was fast asleep.

It was dark and cold, her toes were numb and couldn't even feel the concrete floor beneath them anymore. Her arms ached in a dull familiar way at the way they were bound. She smelled blood and sweat and cigarettes. Her mind swirled and Adam and his uncle's face came into view with their voices. '_Where's Singer? Like in New Mexico? Where's Singer? Fuck this bitchs' tits.'_ She could hear her own voice echo and screech. _'No! Please!'_

Stephanie could feel her panties being ripped off, the digging pain she felt in her skin and hips then the tear and burn where the fabric had bruised. Adam's fingers inside her, his hands gripping her hips after she just heard his belt unfasten.

Stephanie screamed. "No!" She jerked and flailed, she pulled away from the thoughts and memory as she kicked and swung with her arms and legs. "No! No!"

Dean woke when a knee landed in his kidney. He mumbled and rolled to the side when he realized someone was thrashing in the bed. He came completely awake with his gun in his hand only to find Stephanie wrapped in a sheet and her own nightmare.

He shoved his gun back between the mattress and the boxspring and knelt on the bed. "Steph...hey baby...it's alright." He spoke softly, much the same way he used to when Sam had a nightmare when they were both kids. He reached for her shoulder and shook her gently.

Stephanie felt the hand on her shoulder and struck out at it. She whimpered when in her dream and sleep fuzzed state she heard Adam's voice telling her it was alright as he continued to violate her. "No, you mother fucker..." She clumsily flew to her feet and stood between the beds in a low crouch. She panted as her wild eyes moved around the room.

Sam was awake by this point and he sat up warily, watching her and moving slowly. "Dean."

Dean nodded. "Yeah Sam, she's not awake yet...I know."

Sam watched as Stephanie pushed hair from her face and gulped air. He saw the second she realized she was safe.

Dean saw it too. He watched as her shoulders relaxed and she collapsed to her knees with a short sob. He slid close and then reached for her shoulder. When she didn't flinch he pulled her against him and smoothed her hair down her back. "Shh, baby...it's okay Steph...shhh."

Stephanie leaned heavy against Dean and sobbed. "God, what the fuck's wrong with me?" Her arms wound around Dean's shoulders and she pulled herself into his lap and curled up against him. She sniffed and looked across the room at Sam. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you guys up. I just..." She sobbed harder.

Dean nodded and grit his teeth. He hated those sons of bitches for shaking her up like this. He shifted and picked Stephanie up bridal style and crawled into bed with her and held her. "Get back in bed, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, we have to do something, she can't go on like this." He sat on the side of his own bed.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, Sam I know she can't go on like this and we have to do something. But right now all I know to do is try and make her feel safe again. That's my priority right now. After that I think she may be ok." He shared a long look of understanding with his brother then spoke again. "So like I said, get back in bed, Sam."

Stephanie turned so she could face Dean and just stared at Angus on his t-shirt. She really had no idea what to say. She was starting to feel like the kid who always got homesick and had nightmares and the sleepover. "Tell me I'm safe, Dean. Please."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her forehead. "Baby, look at me." He made sure her eyes met his. "You ARE safe with me. You are ALWAYS safe with me. I won't ever let anything happen to you, again. I promise."

Tears fell from her eyes as she sniffed and nodded. She leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly yet desperately and full of sadness to Dean's. He felt everything she felt in that kiss. She sobbed a little and pulled back and sniffed. "Thank you for saving me, Dean. Thank you for getting me out of there and not let anything happen to me. I owe you my life."

He shook his head and ran his hand up and down her arm softly. "You don't owe me anything. I will save you every chance I have." He paused for a minute then spoke. "You feel like you're ready to fall back asleep?"

She looked up at him with puppy eyes. "Can I sleep in your arms but turned like this so I can face you and see you? I know it's uncomfy for you."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "You can sleep anyway you want, baby."

Sam slipped into the still quiet room and quietly shut the door behind him. Dean and Stephanie were still in bed and he moved as stealthily as he could to the small table.

He slid the bag of sandwiches and the coffee onto the table before he peeled the lid off one of the cups and took a sip.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice was quiet from the bed.

Sam turned toward his brother and picked up the black coffee. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of his own his bed. He handed the coffee to Dean. "I grabbed food and caffeine."

Dean moaned quietly as he sat up. "I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You love my shopping skills..."

Dean sipped and nodded. "Yes, I do."

Sam watched Stephanie snuggle against Dean in her sleep. "So, how she doing?" His voice was quiet.

Dean shook his head. "She tossed alot...didn't sleep much at all." He brushed a bit of hair from her face. "I don't know what else to do for her Sammy."

Sam watched Dean with Steph and sipped his latte. "Hey, I bumped into Alyssa at the cafe and she invited me to hang out with her and her friends." He motioned to Stephanie. "You think you two will be okay? I mean, I didn't tell her yes or no, just that I had to check in with you guys."

Dean leveled his gaze on his brother. "Dude. We'll be fine." He sat up further, careful not to wake Stephanie. "You go, have fun. Me and Steph will do some research." He stood. "You know, try to keep it normal."

Sam nodded and looked at Steph. "Yeah, normal would be good for her." He shook his head, stood and walked to the table by the bag of food and Stephanie's coffee and grabbed the keys. "Mind if I take her? Since you guys are staying in and all?"

Dean shook his head. "No, go ahead, just fill her up on the way home for me."

"Sure." Sam walked to the door and opened it. "Call if you need, I'll leave it on." He closed the door behind him.

Dean sat next to Stephanie in bed and ate his breakfast and sipped his coffee while she still snuggled against him in her sleep. He played with her hair a bit, tried to find something on tv then got bored and decided to go grab a newspaper from the front desk. He sniffed, gently slid out of bed, stretched, then pulled on his boots and jacket before slipping quietly out the door.

Stephanie woke herself up by yawning in her sleep. She didn't even know someone could yawn while they were sleeping. She sniffed into the pillow and smelled Dean and..coffee? There was coffee? She turned to search for the smell and then realized she was alone.

Dean clomped back to their room, since he never tied his boots, just slipped them on that was all he could do. He turned the doorknob gently and eased the door open. He stepped into the room and found a gun pointed at him, his own gun. Stephanie was curled up at the head of the bed, looking terrified with his gun aimed at him.

When she realized it was him she sighed and tossed the gun to the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry, Dean. Fuck, I was just alone when I woke up and it scared me and I didn't feel safe and I kinda freaked."

He chuckled and sat next to her on the bed. "Well I would hope so, because if you were REALLY gonna shoot me, I think we have problems."

She laughed back then leaned against him. "Thanks for being here for me, I know it's hard on you." She looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to meet up with Alyssa and her friends or something like that." He studied her tired yet well rested look on her features. "How'd you sleep?"

She shurgged. "Okay, I guess. I've slept better, that's for sure."

Stephanie fiddled with the corner of the pillowcase, she looked like she was thinking really hard about something. Either that or daydreaming, but she was defiantly zoning out.

Dean poked her thigh. "What's on your mind?"

She shook her head and stood then walked to the table with the coffee and picked up the last cup and took a sip. "Just stuff."

He furled his eyebrows. "What stuff?"

"Stuff I told you last night." She paused and took another sip of her coffee. "You didn't have anything to say and you're almost as opinionated as me so...I'm kinda wondering IF you have anything to say about it and if so, what?"

Dean sighed and looked at his feet. "Shit Steph, I don't know what there is to say. I mean I believed you..."

She stared at him. "Believed what? I NEVER once said I'd been with anyone."

Dean sighed and glanced at her from under his lashes before he took a long drink from his cup. "I know baby, but the way you were...I mean..." He pushed a hand through his hair and stood. "Damn it...I'm confused Steph."

She studied his movements. "Confused about what?" She stepped toward him. "Do you think I lied to you last night or something? What are you confused about?"

Dean turned and looked at her. His movements were jerky and quick. He pushed his hands into his pockets. "Damn it, I shouldn't have...I never should have..." He slumped onto Sam's bed. "I just don't know what to say anymore...I don't know anything anymore."

She felt her skin heat and her blood boil in a familiar way that only Dean seemed to cause. Stephanie walked over and stood in front of him. "You don't know anything anymore? Well how about this, I'll educate you. When I was 14 I was raped and ever since then I NEVER was really interested in sex. The thought rather turned my stomach to tell you the truth...Until I met you when I was 16."

When Dean looked up at her in shock, she sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "I never felt want or desire for any other man the way I feel about you, Dean. I don't know why, but that's just the way it is." She looked at him briefly before she lost her nerve and then she looked at her knees again. "My point is I was almost raped TWICE before I ever had my first consensual intercourse." She sniffed and a tear slipped down her cheek. "All I can relate sex to is pain and hurt and I don't want to anymore." She turned and locked Dean's gaze.

Dean didn't blink as he watched emotion cross her face. He swallowed and shook his head. "Steph, please don't ask me to do this. There has to be someone better. I'm the last guy on earth to do this for you."

Stephanie stood and then turned to face Dean. She straddled his lap. "Dean, you're the ONLY one on earth to do this for me." She framed his face with her hands. "You are the only one I want." She leaned forward and kissed his lips, she sighed and then smiled when she felt him kiss back slightly, he seemed sort dazed and his reactions were slow.

She pulled back and looked at him again. "Dean, I heard you talking to Sam. I know you want to help me and this is how. I want you to show me that sex can be good." She kissed him again. "You're the only one who can, Dean."

Her lips found his again and she moaned as he let her tongue work its way between his lips. She pulled back and met his eyes with her desperate, pleading ones. "Please make the hurt inside stop, Dean. Make the nightmares go away."

Dean's hands tangled softly with her hair and he let her push him back onto the bed. She lay on top of him and continued to explore his mouth. He sighed against her lips and couldn't remember ever feeling the weird combination of fear, nervousness, and happiness he felt then.

When Stephanie pulled Sam's sweatshirt over her head, Dean caught her shoulders and stopped her. "Steph, wait..." He dodged her lips and gently pushed her away once again. "Listen to me baby." He waited for her eyes to focus. "What happens if I don't make the pain go away? What if it doesn't get better?"

She shook her head and blinked. "It will Dean, it has to." She took a deep breath, her voice growing desperate. "I can't live like this anymore." She nodded and bit her lip. "It will work. Good memories for bad."

Dean's face was thoughtful. His body rock hard and desperate, but his mind struggled. He sighed. "Ok, let's say we do do this...Then what? If Bobby finds out, I'm going to be doing the fire olympics ahead of schedule and you and Sam are gonna be left here alone and hurt." Dean studied her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her; not now and not when he was gone for good.

Stephanie smiled, shook her head slowly and kissed Dean softly once. "Damn it Dean, Bobby's not gonna find out till we're ready for him to. I promise." She held up two fingers on her right hand. "Scouts honor and all that."

Dean smiled and shook his head as she wiggled against him, pressing against his still hard cock. "But what about the other thing?"

She frowned and rolled her eyes. "Look Dean, I'm gonna be hurt when you go no matter what. I care about you, that's not gonna change." She pushed hair out of her eyes and gave him a semi sad smile. "But if you, if we...Well this might be able to help me...to make me whole again." She shrugged. "I don't know, but somehow I think it'll make things better. I also think we should use the time you have left making ourselves happy now, because we won't be later."

Dean's hand gently caressed her face and pushed the hair behind her ear. His finger brushed over her lower lip and then his hand slid to the back of her neck. He pulled her toward him until his breath brushed over her lips and cheek. "Damn it all baby, you better be right." His lips crushed against hers as he rolled her beneath him. He pulled back and looked down at her. "Because I'm not sure this is."

Stephanie pressed her lips to his chin. "Please shut up Dean...shut up and fuck me."

* * *

**A/N:** Well?


End file.
